What's Left Of Me
by Leeese
Summary: To the outside world, Brooke and Lucas had everything with their perfect, happy marriages and kids. As fate intervenes and brings them closer to each other, they both realize what they've been missing. As they try to build a life together, fate steps in the way again. Only this time it could be the end for one of them. And it's up to Nathan to make sure they survive.
1. Just Good Friends

"Good morning Lucas," Brooke called brightly as she went into the store where she worked. "Sorry I'm late."

"Hey Brooke," he greeted with a wide smile as he came out from the workshop area. His eyes practically lit up as he saw her. "Don't worry about it okay. I know what it's like in a morning with a brood to look after."

"I had to change Ryan's outfit again. Scarlett accidentally threw her breakfast all over him. She was running with her Lucky Charms and tripped over her feet. He went to catch her and ended up covered in soggy cereal," Brooke explained, as she put her purse into the small staff room to the left of the workshop area. "All I can say is poor Lindsay because Scarlett is one hyper two year old today."

"Paige was the same this morning. Her and Grace were fighting over who got the pink cup. So I'm under strict instructions to go and buy another pink cup," Lucas said with a sigh. He then got his brooding look on his face. "Anyway, I hope you didn't rush to get here. Not in your condition."

"Lucas, I'm pregnant not dying. And it's not like I haven't been through it twice before now is it?"

"Well no, but you should still take it easy." he said with a smile.

"I bet you're driving Lindsay crazy with the fussing too huh?" Brooke joked as she stroked her swollen belly. "Wow, somebody's being a little kicker this morning."

"Sit down," Lucas told her. He couldn't resist placing his hand on her belly to feel. "God your baby is certainly lively this morning. I'll go make you one of those hot chocolates that you like. And I picked up some of those brownies you like on the way in. My mom sent me a message last night to say she had made some. So I stopped by her place on the way."

"I love your mom. And you are the _best_ boss and friend in history," Brooke said as she sank into her chair behind the counter. "Peyton and I are the most spoiled employee's ever."

"You know, I was working figures out the other day and I think that Peyton's had more time off with her maternity leave and sick days than she's actually worked," Lucas said as he brought Brooke one of his special hot chocolates. "Here you go."

"You are a God!" Brooke said gratefully as she took it from him. He handed her a brownie on a plate too. She took a bite and asked. "We have any orders to get processed today?"

"Nope," he replied. "Have a nice easy day today we do. Plus it'll give me chance to catch up on the orders that have already been placed, with Jake being on paternity leave as well."

"Well Peyton said she was making him get a vasectomy," Brooke told him as she sipped her chocolate. "So when he comes back he'll be firing blanks."

"Thank God!" Lucas laughed. "I don't think they need anymore kids in that house."

"Same here!" Brooke agreed. "It'll be a shock to the regular customers to see Peyton _not_ pregnant."

* * *

Peyton Sawyer had been married to Jake Jagielski for six years now. They had been married since the senior year of high school and had their first child Jenny four months later.

Peyton had just given birth to their latest addition two weeks ago, so they now had six children. Four girls; Jenny aged six, Lauren aged five, Ellie aged three and Savannah aged two. They also had two boys; Brandon aged four and Jake Junior was the new addition.

Lucas Scott was married to Lindsay Strauss. They had been married for four years and had two daughters, Grace who was three and Paige who was two. Lindsay was pregnant with their third and Lucas secretly hoped for a boy.

Brooke Davis was married to Julian Baker. They had been married for just two years. They also had two children, Ryan aged four and Scarlett aged two and Brooke was due to have their third in three months time.

Jake and Lucas co-owned a hand crafted furniture store that specialized in children's furniture. They made other furniture as well, but were renowned for their nursery range. It had been owned by their two families for generations now. It was ironic that all the staff that had worked there over the years had gone on to have more than the average amount of children.

Brooke and Lucas had known each other since high school, along with Jake and Peyton. They had all been in the same year. Brooke and Lucas had dated during high school and had even ended up losing their virginity to each other. They had been dating when Peyton and Jake had married and had been best man and matron of honor at the ceremony. They had ended up drifting apart romantically, but had remained close friends. That was when they had met their current partners.

* * *

"At least you and Peyton aren't pregnant at the same time for this one," Lucas said as he closed the store for lunch. Being his own boss he could do what he liked. Jake wouldn't mind either. "Unlike the others."

"Do you remember when Scarlett, Paige and Savannah were born within the same week and this place had to close?"

"How could I forget?" Lucas laughed. "That was bad timing on all our parts!"

"Or it could have just been too much alcohol at the Christmas party and over the festive period!" Brooke giggled.

"Or that," he agreed. "You want to go out somewhere for lunch?"

"Your mom's café by any chance?"

"You read my mind Brooke," he grinned. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Hi Luke, Hi Brooke," Karen Scott greeted them as they entered the café. "How's the pregnancy going Brooke?"

"Good actually," Brooke replied with a grin. "This one just like kicking my kidney's unlike the other two. Oh and thanks for the brownies."

"You're welcome," Karen remarked. "You're lucky. You haven't had morning sickness with any of your pregnancies either have you?"

"Nope," Brooke beamed. "I'm a lucky girl huh?"

"Do you guys want your usuals?" Karen asked as they went and sat in their usual seats. Both of them nodded in response.

"Is Julian still away on business?" Lucas asked her as they waited on their food.

"Yeah. He should be back in six weeks," Brooke replied. "He's getting it all out of the way so that he won't have to travel as much nearer when the baby is due."

"Do you know what you're having yet?"

"Yes," Brooke replied with a smile. "A human!"

Lucas choked on his soda at Brooke's answer. He coughed and spluttered for a few long minutes as he tried to regain his breath. Brooke laughed at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him softly as Karen brought their food over.

"Are you okay Lucas?" Karen asked mimicking Brooke's words.

"Yeah," he replied as he wiped at his eyes with a napkin. "I'm good now."

"I kind of made him laugh when he was drinking," Brooke explained. She smiled as she asked. "You're not going to fire me are you?"

"I'll have to give it some consideration," he replied with a smile. "But seriously do you know the sex of your human baby?"

"I do. Julian doesn't yet. I want to see his face when I tell him."

"Oh," Lucas said disappointed. He was keen to know the sex. "Well Lindsay and I should find out at the next scan. I'm hoping for a boy this time."

"Well, you want to know what I'm having?" she asked. Lucas nodded. "Don't tell Julian until I've told him okay?"

"I won't say a word and I'll promise to act surprised when he mentions it."

"I am going to have another little boy," Brooke beamed. "He's going to be called Sam."

"Really? Wow lucky you. Two boys," Lucas said and couldn't help breaking out into a wide smile. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Luke," Brooke beamed. "Remember, not a word to anybody. I just had to tell somebody."


	2. My Baby

_paigematthewsfan21 - Thanks for the first review of this story! Yes it will be different to my other Brucas stories._

_Diane Hermans - Thanks glad you like it._

_kay0340 - Yes there is a lot of kids huh? There will be more though. _

_Hope you all enjoy this installment._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"Did you miss me?" Peyton asked as she went into the shop on her first day back from her maternity leave.

"Peyton!" Brooke squealed, pleased to see her best friend. She struggled out of her chair and waddled over to hug her. "Welcome back."

"Wow look at the size of you!" Peyton joked as the two women hugged. "Glad I wasn't that fat!"

"Hey!" Brooke laughed. She knew Peyton was only joking. "At least I've not been pregnant every year since senior year."

"Hi Peyton," Lucas greeted as he came out of the workshop, a bloody rag around his hand. "Welcome back. And it's good to know you won't ever be on maternity leave again."

"Nice to see you too Lucas," she said dryly as she took her jacket off. "What happened to the hand?"

"Slipped with a chisel," he replied. "So I need our first aider to have a look."

"Come on then klutzy," Brooke said as she headed towards the staff room. "Let's get this checked out. I'm banning you from chisel's too."

* * *

"God Lucas! I think you're going to need stitches," Brooke said concerned as she examined the wound on his hand. "It's quite deep."

"Can't you just put a band aid on it?" he asked. He hated hospitals.

"Nope. I'm taking you to the hospital. In a cab, because I can't fit behind the steering wheel," he opened his mouth to speak but she placed her index finger over his lips. "No you are _not_ driving. You might pass out or something. I know what a wimp you are at the sight of blood!"

"I am not a wimp Brooke Baker!" Lucas insisted.

"Just shut it Broody," she told him, not realizing she had used the old nickname she had called him in high school, when they were dating. He did and smiled. "Come on, get your jacket."

"Peyton, Brooke and I are heading off to the hospital to get my hand looked at," Lucas told her coming out of the staff room. "I don't want to go but our first aid person here insists."

"Lucas, I can see the fucking bone," Brooke said as she followed him. She swatted his ass playfully. "If you don't get it sorted your hand will get infected and drop off! And then you won't be able to jerk off!"

"She's right you know," Peyton agreed, backing Brooke up. "You and Jake don't exactly keep your tools clean now do you?"

Brooke couldn't help breaking out into hysterical laughter at Peyton's words. Both she and Lucas turned to look at her. Peyton figured out why Brooke was laughing and joined in. Lucas stood there looking confused.

"Okay, I don't get it." Lucas finally admitted.

"Brooke took it the _wrong_ way," Peyton said through her laughter. "She took it the _sexual_ way."

"Oh," Lucas said finally understanding why the two women were laughing so much. He smiled widely as he said. "But Peyton has never seen my _tool_ so how would she know how clean it is?"

Brooke just laughed harder at Lucas' response and held her bump. She had tears streaming down her face as she continued to laugh.

"Brooke has though. I remember high school uncontrollable urge guy," Peyton teased. "Does he keep it clean Brooke?"

"Oh my God Peyton stop please," Brooke gasped. She was getting a stitch in her side from the hysterical laughter that was coming from her. "God I can't breathe."

"Come on sit down," Lucas said as he helped her over to her chair as he laughed with them. "Get your breath back before we go to the hospital. And I'm driving."

* * *

"I can't believe that you're such a klutz Lucas," Brooke said as they sat in the back of the cab as they headed to the hospital. "You have hurt yourself far too many times with that chisel."

"I don't mean to," Lucas said with a slight smile. He liked how concerned Brooke always was for him. "Anyway don't stress about me okay. It's not good for you or Sam. Is Julian still away?"

"Yes. His boss extended his contracts away so that he could have longer paternity leave." Brooke answered.

"Seriously?" Lucas asked amazed. "How can he spend so much time away from you and those amazing kids? Especially when you're so close to giving birth."

"I honestly don't know," Brooke replied with a sigh. "It sucks because I'm _so_ horny. God did I actually just say that to you?"

"You did," Lucas said with a slightly disturbed laugh. He hated the thought of Julian being intimate with Brooke. "And if I recall correctly you didn't have that problem in high school."

"I certainly didn't," Brooke replied with a smile. "That's probably why I miss it now. I mean I went from constant Lucas loving to hardly existent. And then when I want it he didn't and when he wanted it I didn't and I'm going to shut up now."

"Good because I don't think the hospital would appreciate that kind of conversation." Lucas said with a smile as they pulled up outside the hospital.

* * *

"See I told you that you needed stitches," Brooke said smugly as the nurse bandaged his hand. "But no you don't listen to the pregnant one do you?"

"I'm not going to hear the end of this am I?" he asked with a smile.

"Nope." she replied as she rubbed her side.

"You still have that stitch?" he asked her concerned as he saw her frown as she rubbed her side. She'd been doing it the whole time they'd been at the hospital.

"Yeah," she replied quietly. "Damn Peyton and her innuendo."

"Well that's you all patched up and you're free to go." the nurse told them as she finished bandaging his hand.

"Thanks," Lucas said as he climbed off the hospital bed. "Come on, let's go and make sure Peyton and Jake haven't blown the place up."

"Either that or they might have decided to have some _alone_ time with no kids around." Brooke laughed as they began heading away from the E.R.

"_Brooke_!" Lucas said half shocked half amused.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"Is your mind in the gutter today or something?" he asked.

"I can't help it. You know that Julian is _still_ away on business," Brooke explained. "And my hormones aren't helping me any. _You_ of all people should know Lucas. I expect Lindsay is the same."

"Brooke are you asking me about my sex life?" Lucas asked with a frown.

"No. I'm just saying you should understand my _predicament_."

"I do understand," he told her with a smile. "When is he coming back?"

"In two weeks," Brooke replied rubbing her belly. "Hopefully Sam won't arrive before then."

"Does he still not know the sex?"

"No. I haven't seen him since he went away three _months_ ago," she told him. "I speak to him on the phone but that's it. Ryan and Scarlett are missing him so much too."

"That must suck for them," Lucas said. "I guess that's one bonus of Lindsay being a child minder and can work from home."

"You are so lucky Broody." she told him, the old nickname slipping out again.

"I know!" he said with a small smile. "I think we should go get some food before we head back to the shop. Just tell Jake and Peyton we had to wait."

"Actually I think we should head to the maternity ward." Brooke told him. He stopped in his tracks.

"Why what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"It's not a stitch I've had, it's contractions," Brooke told him. "And my water just broke."

"How can you be so _calm_?" Lucas asked as he began to panic. He could see the wet patch on her jeans. "What's Julian's number? I'll call him; tell him to get his ass back here."

"He's in a meeting all day; it'll just go straight to voicemail." Brooke told him as they changed their route and began walking towards the maternity ward.

* * *

"Brooke you're going to have to start pushing." the midwife told her.

"I _can't_," she told them, just as Lucas came back into the delivery suite. "Julian isn't here yet."

"I still can't get hold of him Brooke," Lucas told her. "It's still going onto voicemail. I've left him another message."

"I have to start pushing Luke," she said sounding tired. They had been at the maternity part of the hospital for four hours and still hadn't been able to contact Julian. "I can't do it alone."

"Don't worry I'll stay," he told her, going to her side and holding her hand with his uninjured one. "Ryan's with Lindsay now. Peyton picked him up from school and dropped him off at ours when she was collecting Ellie, Savannah and Jake Jr."

"I want him here Lucas," Brooke said hoarsely. "He was looking forward to being here."

"I know you do Brooke." Lucas told her as she gripped his hand tightly.

"It's time Brooke." the midwife told her.

Brooke pushed as the contraction ripped through her body. She didn't need to midwife telling her what to do; she knew how to give birth. She stopped instinctively and panted as she was stretched almost unbearably. She knew it wouldn't last for long though. The next contraction arrived and Brooke pushed again.

Lucas watched in awe. When Lindsay had been in labor with their daughters, she had been cursing at Lucas so vehemently he had been completely shocked. Brooke wasn't screaming or cursing.

"One more push Brooke," the midwife told her. The contraction came and Brooke pushed hard. She wanted this baby out fast, seeing as Julian was going to miss the birth again. "That's it. Congratulations, you have a son."

"Well done Brooke," Lucas told her as he gently wiped her sweaty brow with a damp face cloth. "I can't believe you did that without yelling or swearing. Or crying like when Scarlett was born. And at least I didn't have to deliver this one."

"You should have been here when I had Ryan," Brooke said as the midwife handed Sam to her after he had been cleaned and had his vitals checked. "Julian didn't know what had hit him. Probably why he missed the last two."

"I'm sure that wasn't the reason," Lucas assured her as he looked down at the baby in her arms. "Lindsay has a filthy mouth on her when she's in labor, yet I've not missed a single birth of our kids."

"But you're different Luke," she said almost sadly. "You know I'm getting the impression he volunteered to work extra and that his boss didn't force him."

"Brooke, I'm sure he didn't volunteer. He loves you," Lucas told her. He looked at the baby again. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure." Brooke said with a smile. Lucas scooped the tiny baby from her arms.

"Hey little guy," Lucas said as he looked at the baby boy in awe. A baby that he wished was his. "I'm your uncle Lucas."

"You are such a sap for babies," Brooke teased him with a laugh. "I'm surprised you and Lindsay don't have more than Peyton and Jake."

"If it was up to me we would," he confessed. "I think Lindsay will be drawing the line after this one. Hell I'm lucky to be even getting this baby at all. Do you want more?"

"Honestly? Not right now," Brooke said. "I'm happy with the ones I have. For now at least."

"He's gorgeous Brooke," Lucas said, looking down at the baby in his arms. "I think he looks like you."

"You think?" Brooke asked as she smiled widely. The baby began to cry softly. "Give him here, he probably wants nursing."

Lucas handed Sam back to her carefully, accidentally brushing his hand against her breast in the process. He smiled apologetically as she adjusted her nightgown that she had retrieved from the bag Jake had dropped off earlier and placed Sam to her breast. She didn't even seem embarrassed when he caught sight of her naked flesh. He had seen way more than that of Brooke in the past though.

"He's a hungry little sucker," she said with a laugh. "The others didn't feed like this."

"He is huh?" Lucas said in response as he heard the noises Sam was making. Lucas couldn't help but watch Sam as he suckled.

"Enjoying the show Lucas?" Brooke asked in an amused voice. He looked at her face and saw her looking at him with her eyebrow kinked.

"Well I have seen several better shows involving your breasts," Lucas said with a cheeky smile. "And they involved me."

"I think I remember those." she said with a laugh as she pulled a face. "Oh I need to swap sides."

Lucas couldn't help but watch as she uncovered her other breast to move the baby to the other side. It meant that her entire chest was exposed to his gaze and his jeans instantly became tighter. Brooke placed Sam into position and he resumed his nursing.

"Brooke?" Julian shouted as he rushed into the room. He stopped dead at the sight before him.

Brooke and Lucas looked like the perfect family as she fed the baby. And he realized that Brooke's chest was almost completely exposed to Lucas' clearly hungry gaze. Julian then realized that Lucas would have seen everything before she placed the baby there.

"Well it's about time," Lucas said standing from the bed. He held his hand out to Julian to shake his. "Congratulations man. He's gorgeous."

"He?" Julian asked as he shook Lucas' hand. He looked over at Brooke and the baby. Lucas noticed that Julian didn't seem overly happy to see his newborn son. "I'm sorry I missed it again. I checked my messages in a break and heard you were in labor, so I left and got the first flight I could."

"You're here now," Brooke told him with a smile. "Luckily we were here anyway. Lucas decided he was going to hack his hand with a chisel again."

"Thanks for staying with her," Julian said to Lucas in a neutral tone.

"It's not a problem," Lucas replied. "Well I better get off. Lindsay will have my dinner on. Listen don't worry about rushing back to collect Ryan and Scarlett, they can stay with us for the night."


	3. Helpless

_SouthernBellBrooke - All shall begin to come a little more clearer in this chapter. I'm just giving you all an insight to how the characters are currently before any drama begins._

_itsallgleektome - Lindsay has her purpose in this story, but all isn't as it seems._

_Diane Hermans, kay0340 - Yes it will be Brucas eventually._

_HaleyJamesScottNathanScott - Heres more for you._

_The-Chadinator - Aww thanks! Glad you like it. I know a nice Peyton in my story! See miracles do happen. There will be flashbacks about Brooke's previous births where she wasn't quite so calm._

_Brucas2345, BrrokeScott - Thanks for your reviews._

_Thanks to everybody who has added this to favorites and alerts. And of course to you lovely people fore reading._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"I'm going to miss you guys," Brooke said as Julian pulled up outside her work. "It'll be strange not being with you guys all day. These past two weeks have been fun. It's just a shame you had to work for the rest of my maternity leave."

"We'll be fine Brooke. I had to get those deals Brooke or I would have been fired," Julian told her with a laugh. "Sam, Scarlett and I are gonna go to the park."

"Park momma!" Scarlett said from the back seat. "Swings!"

"Don't you be teaching your little brother bad habits now okay?" Brooke told her playfully.

"Me good momma." the little girl giggled in response.

"I know you are sweetie," Brooke replied. She looked over at Julian. "You're picking me up right?"

"Of course," he replied. "And then me, you and the kids are going to go out for dinner. I thought we'd celebrate your first day back at work."

"I better get going," Brooke laughed as she climbed out of the car. She quickly went round to the back passenger door on the driver's side and opened it. "Hey Sammy. Momma's going to miss you."

She leaned down and covered his tiny face with kisses. She was rewarded with a smile. She watched him for a few minutes, before she kissed her baby again.

"If you need more milk for him-"

"It's in the fridge at home and if I run out I have to come see you with the baby so he can get some milk from you. And bring a bottle for spare milk." Julian repeated the instructions Brooke had told him over and over.

"Glad you were listening," she said with a smile. She closed the door and went round to the other passenger door and opened that one. "Hey Princess."

"Momma!" Scarlett greeted with a huge smile. Brooke leant into the car and hugged her two year.

"Momma's going to miss you baby girl," Brooke told her as Scarlett squeezed her tightly. "You be good for your daddy okay?"

"Always good momma," Scarlett said as Brooke pulled away from her. "Kiss momma."

"I love you Princess." Brooke said as she kissed her little girl.

"I love you momma." the little girl said.

"I'll see you tonight okay?" the little girl nodded. "Have fun you guys."

"We will," Julian replied with a laugh. They locked eyes and she smiled at him. "Have fun at work."

"You guys have fun too. All of you." Brooke said before she closed the door. She waved as Julian pulled the car away from the sidewalk. She watched as he got further away from her with a sad smile on her lips.

"You know, that's what crazy people do," she heard a familiar voice say to her. "Stand on the sidewalk smiling to themselves."

"I must be crazy coming back to work for you." she told him with a laugh. He joined in.

"Welcome back Brooke." Lucas told her as they shared a hug.

"Don't squeeze me too hard," she told him with a laugh. "Not unless you want to cause a leak."

"Huh?" Lucas asked confused as he pulled away from her. She raised her eyebrows at him and he finally knew what she meant. "Oh! No don't want to cause one of them."

"How's the business survived without me?" she asked as they headed towards the store.

"That old guy who likes you was in," Lucas told her. "You should have seen his face when Peyton told him you were off giving birth. He said he didn't even know you were pregnant."

"He gives me the creeps," Brooke shuddered as they went into the store. "The way he looks at me just makes me feel like I need fumigating."

"Brooke!" Peyton greeted as she and Lucas came through the door. "God you look so skinny!"

"I knew there was a reason you were my friend." Brooke beamed as Peyton hugged her. "Oh and the staff on the maternity ward said they hate you because you're putting them out of a job now!"

"So it's just grumpy here that has official paternity leave left to take now." Jake stated through a mouthful of food.

"Why exactly am I grumpy?" Lucas asked surprised. He didn't think he'd been grumpy with either of them. Had he?

"Oh please!" Peyton scoffed. "The whole time Brooke's been off you've been walking round like somebody stole your sense of humor."

"No I haven't," Lucas insisted frowning. "You've been imagining things."

"Yeah sure we have." Jake said looking at Lucas and shaking his head.

"Whatever," Lucas grumbled heading towards the staff room. "Do you want hot chocolate Brooke?"

"Nope. Brooke wants coffee because she's allowed one cup a day!" Brooke said in delight. She had almost had withdrawal symptoms from her favorite beverage while she was pregnant.

"What's with talking about yourself in the third person?" Peyton asked giving her a strange look. Brooke shrugged and followed Lucas into the staff room, the door closing behind her.

"That was weird." Jake remarked looking at Peyton confused.

"It was," she said as a thought hit her. "You don't think they're having an affair?"

"Who? Brooke and Lucas?" Jake asked his eyes wide. "Nah. They'd never cheat on their partners. What makes you think that anyway?"

"I don't know," Peyton said honestly. "It's just a feeling I have. And the way they are together."

* * *

"Here's a much needed coffee," Lucas said to Brooke as he made her a caramel latte on the new coffee machine he had purchased for the shop. She took it from him gratefully. "I take it your on restrictions with that considering you're breast feeding?"

"I sure am," Brooke told him as she took a tentative sip to check the temperature. "Mmm yummy."

"So how was your time off?" he asked as he began to drink his own coffee. She sat in one of the comfy chairs they had that had been nicknamed maternity chairs as she and Peyton had had to use them so much.

"It was great to spend all that time with Scarlett and Sam and a little more time with Ryan," Brooke replied. "Julian was a little odd. He was always on his phone and was snapping at the kids every two seconds."

"Seriously?" Lucas asked with a brooding frown.

"Yeah. And because I refused to have sex with him he went into a complete sulk and bitched at me when I was nursing Sam." Brooke said as she fidgeted in her seat.

"What is that guy's problem?" Lucas asked. "Sorry Brooke, I know he's your husband and all but doesn't he realize what he has right under his nose? I mean if it was- Brooke you're leaking."

"What?" she asked with a frown as she looked at her shirt. "Oh crap! I didn't even think to bring a spare with me. That's never happened before. I think it's because Sam is such a hungry baby."

"I can donate a shirt if you want," Lucas offered. "I knew layering my clothing so much would come in handy one day."

"Lucas you are a lifer saver," she said as she stood and began to rummage through her purse. "Let's just hope I remembered to put spare breast pads in here."

"I could always run out and buy you some if you need them," he told her as he began to strip his layers off. "Which shirt would you like? Wife beater, T-shirt or shirt? Oh I have a sweater with me too."

"I'm so glad I don't have to do your laundry," Brooke said as she laughed. "Can I wear your shirt? It's dark so won't show up my wet bra."

"Do you want my wife beater too?" he asked. "That'll give you an extra layer and I'll still have two layers."

"Won't you be cold?" she asked teasingly as he stripped his last layer off, leaving him completely topless.

"I'll just have to work hard huh?" he joked.

"Damn I need some more pads. I have two." Brooke said as she pulled them out of her purse.

"I'll go and get you some after."

"Thanks Luke." Brooke replied as she began to unbutton her shirt.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Jake whispered in amazement to Peyton, They were still at the front counter.

"What?" Peyton whispered back curious.

"Brooke is taking her shirt off and Lucas is topless. She's not even hiding herself or anything and Lucas is watching her do it," Jake whispered back. "She looks like she's kind of leaked a little though so he's probably being gentleman Lucas and offering one of his many shirts."

"And also taking the opportunity to see Brooke in her bra," Peyton said as she shook her head. "Although he has seen her in less than that."

"I'm surprised the school didn't either," Jake said as they shared a look. "Especially the way they were in high school."

* * *

"You okay Brooke?" Peyton asked as they ate their lunch together. Jake and Lucas were busy assembling a bed in the workshop next door.

"No," Brooke replied. "I'm so uncomfortable right now. It's way past Sam's feed time."

"I'd hate to be you right now," Peyton said, knowing just exactly what Brooke was going through. "Did you not bring a pump with you?"

"I thought I had, but I forgot it," she said with a sigh. "Just like I forgot breast pads and Lucas had to go and buy me some."

"You could always get Lucas to relieve the tension." Peyton teased. She also wanted to see if her instinct was right.

"_Lucas_?" Brooke asked frowning. "How would Luc- Oh you are sick in the head Peyt. God he only donated a couple of shirts to me and bought me breast pads."

"And saw you with your shirt off while your boobs are bigger than he's ever seen them. Don't worry I'm joking!" Peyton replied. "I know you and Lucas are over each other."

"Brooke there's a phone call for you," Jake said as he came into the staff room. "It's on the line in the workshop. Ooh let me pinch some of that food."

"Did they say who it was?" Brooke asked standing up.

"Didn't ask," Jake replied. "None of my business who's phoning you."

Brooke went out of the staff room and headed to the workshop area next door. Lucas smiled at her as she went in. He was busy gluing a join on the piece of furniture he was working on. She smiled back as she went over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Mrs. Brooke Baker?_" the voice at the other end asked.

"Yes, this is she." Brooke replied, pulling a face at Lucas. He chuckled to himself.

"_I'm Doctor McCall from the Memorial hospital,_" the voice told her. "_You're husband and children were involved in an RTA earlier. We need you to come to the hospital._"

"Oh my God!" Brooke said feeling like her knees would give way beneath her. "How are they? Are they okay?"

"_We can tell you more at the hospital ma'am_." the doctor told her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Brooke said as she hung the phone up. She turned round and found Lucas right behind her. He knew from her reaction that whatever was said on the call wasn't good.

"What's wrong?" he asked her concerned. She was silent for a few minutes as her head swam with what she had just been told. "Brooke?"

"Julian and the kids have been in an accident," she told him looking into his eyes. Tears began to fall down her face. "They're in the hospital. They wouldn't tell me anything over the phone. That means bad news right Luke?"

"Brooke," he said as he pulled her into his arms in a comforting hug. She began to sob. "It might not be bad news."

"Oh God Luke," she said as she sobbed into his chest. "Scarlett and Sam were in the car."

"Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital," he told her as he rubbed her back gently. He kept his arm around her as they went out of the workshop. "Just sit there while I tell Jake and Peyton where we're going okay?"

She nodded numbly and let herself be led to the chair. Lucas looked at her even more concerned. He went over to the staff room door and went inside. Peyton and Jake jumped away from each other as he went in.

"We weren't doing anything. Honest." Jake said with a guilty smile.

"I'm taking Brooke to the hospital," Lucas said as he cleared his throat. "Julian, Scarlett and Sam have been in an accident."

"Oh my God!" Peyton said shocked. "Are they okay?"

"We don't know. The person on the phone wouldn't tell Brooke anything." Lucas explained as he grabbed his and Brooke's jackets and Brooke's purse. "So I'm going to drive her."

"Yeah of course," Jake said. "Tell her not to worry about getting Ryan from school. We'll pick him up. I'll just close early."

* * *

"I'm Brooke Baker. I had a phone call saying my husband and children were in an accident." Brooke said shakily to the receptionist at the hospital. The receptionist typed into a computer and swallowed.

"If you'd like to just take a seat, somebody will be with you shortly." the girl said with a weak smile. Lucas led Brooke over to a seat in the waiting area. A few minutes later a doctor in a pristine white coat came up to them.

"Mrs. Baker?" he asked in a soft voice. Brooke nodded. "If you would come with me."

Brooke and Lucas stood and began to follow the doctor down a long quiet hallway. She found she had to hold onto Lucas to keep herself upright. His arm was around her tightly, supporting her with every step she took.

The doctor led them into a family room and closed the door behind them. Lucas led Brooke over to the sofa that was against a wall, as the doctor closed the blinds to give them privacy. Lucas took that as a bad sign as he and Brooke sat on the sofa.

"The accident happened at around eleven thirty," the doctor told her. "A delivery truck ran a red light and hit your husband's car on the driver's side."

"Oh my God!" Brooke said alarmed. "Sam was on the driver's side at the back."

"Your daughter Scarlett suffered head trauma from the impact of the truck hitting the car. We've managed to stabilize her. She's sedated at the moment and we'll keep her that way for a few days to give her a better chance of recovery."

"Thank God she's okay," Brooke breathed a sigh of relief as Lucas took hold of her hand in a friendly gesture. He squeezed it reassuringly. "What about Sam and Julian?"

"Julian suffered some severe injuries as did Sam," the doctor began. He hesitated before he continued. "Unfortunately we were unable to save Julian and Sam died instantly."

"Oh god!" Brooke screamed and began sobbing hysterically. Lucas too was brought to tears at the doctors words. He watched helplessly as Brooke fell apart in front of his eyes. "He was only two months old."

Lucas gathered the hysterical, sobbing Brooke into his arms and held her tightly. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling. All he knew was that if he was in her situation he'd probably want to die. He looked over at the doctor.

"Where's Scarlett?" he asked in a croaky voice, swallowing over the lump in his throat.

"She's up on the children's ward. We have her in a side room so there'll be plenty of privacy for you," the doctor said. "I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"Is it okay if we stay here for a while?" Lucas asked wiping at his own tears.

"Of course," the doctor said as he headed to the door. Just before he left he said. "Take as long as you want. When you want to go up there you can. Just flip the sign to vacant when you come out."

"Lucas what am I going to do?" Brooke asked through her sobs once the doctor had left.

"I don't know Brooke," he replied trying his best to soothe her, even though he knew it was useless trying. "I honestly don't know."


	4. Aftermath

_SouthernBellBrooke - Glad that chapter helped shed some light on things for you._

_undiscoveredwriter - Thanks for your review. Glad you like the idea. Ryan was at pre-school._

_tanya2byour21 - Thanks for the review. Glad you like it even though it's sad._

_HaleyJamesScottNathanScott - Heres more for you._

_itsallgleektome, Diane Hermans, kay0340, BrookeScott - I know I'm a meanie! _

_JustLikeBrookeDavis - Thanks so much. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it._

_The-Chadinator - Lucas' loss will be revealed in a few chapters time._

_Brucas2345 - He very well might at some point._

_Thanks for all your reviews and messages. Hope you guys enjoy this update._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"You're home late," Lindsay said to Lucas as he came through the door into the kitchen. She went past him to put the milk back into the refrigerator. "Where have you been? Because you sure don't smell like you've been working. You smell like you've had a woman all over you."

"Can we not do this in front of the girls?" Lucas asked annoyed. Lindsay had been bitching at him for the slightest thing lately. She looked at her daughters who were sat at the kitchen table painting.

"Living room. _Now_." Lucas followed her and closed the door behind him. "So where _have_ you been Lucas?"

"At the hospital with Brooke." he began. Before he could continue she cut him off.

"I might have known _she_ would be involved. I should have recognized that cheap, slutty perfume." Lindsay snapped.

"Will you just get over yourself already?" Lucas said in a stern voice. "I was with Brooke because she got a call today telling her that Sam, Scarlett and Julian were in an accident. I was at the hospital comforting her as a doctor told her that her husband is dead as well as her two month old baby boy and her two year old daughter is in a fucking coma!"

Lindsay actually looked shocked at his words. He had never sworn at her before ever. In fact she couldn't remember hearing him swear about anything. He seemed genuinely upset too.

"Just imagine if you were in her shoes," Lucas said as his eyes filled with tears. "How would you feel Lindsay? Huh?"

"Right at this present moment I'd be happy if they told me you were dead."

"Really?" Lucas asked in a surprisingly calm voice. "Well from now on I am to you. I want a divorce. I mean it this time. I can't take your shit anymore. Now I'm going back out again and I'm going to see Jake and Peyton to go and collect Ryan and then he's going to have to find out that his father and little brother are dead and his sister is in the hospital and his mom's an emotional wreck. Is that okay with you?"

"Take the girls with you. They actually want to see their father."

"Did you not listen to a word I just said? I can't take the girls to _that_." Lucas told her incredulously. He turned and headed towards the door.

"Well I can't guarantee they'll be in one piece when you get back." Lindsay spat. She knew they were his weak spot. Lucas stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her astonished.

"You wouldn't dare hurt those beautiful girls."

"Try me."

"You are fucking sick you know that?" he said disgusted at her. "It should have been you in that crash. Not Julian, Not Scarlett and _definitely_ not that poor innocent little baby."

"I bet that _baby_ was yours wasn't it and not Julian's. Bet you've been fucking that whore ever since high school. I bet you didn't even break up. I bet you pretended to. In fact I bet all those brats of hers are yours. Well I'm glad there's one less for me to have to look after while you spend all day with _her_. And Julian had a lucky escape."

"I'm not listening to this anymore," Lucas said going out of the lounge and heading towards the room their daughters shared. He picked a duffel bag up on the way. He went in and put some clothes in for each girl. "And I'm getting the girls away from you. You're so fucking unstable at the moment. It's just a shame I can't take _my_ son with me."

"It is," Lindsay agreed as Lucas picked up his daughters favorite teddies and a bag of toys for them. "Who knows what I might do to him."

"You even think about harming that baby, I'll have the cops onto you so fast you won't have time to blink. And I'm not making an empty threat Lindsay. I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you but when you threaten _my_ kids you _will_ regret it whether you're my wife or not. You're only that on paper to me now."

He left a stunned Lindsay stood in their daughters' bedroom and went to their bedroom to get a bag of clothes and toiletries for himself. He then headed back towards the kitchen, the bags for him and the girls in his hands. Lindsay watched him go shocked. She didn't know where half of the stuff she had said had come from. She would _never_ hurt her kids yet she had just told him she would.

_What is wrong with me?_ she thought as she sank onto Grace's bed.

"Daddy what are you doing with our stuff?" Grace asked him from her seat at the table, as he entered the kitchen. They hadn't moved from where they had been when he arrived home.

"We're going to have a sleepover," Lucas told them trying to smile. "You, me and Paige."

"What about mommy?" Grace asked as she frowned slightly. Paige looked excited when she heard the word sleepover, but her demeanor changed when Grace mentioned the word mommy.

"Yay Daddy! With Scarla?"

"Mommy just needs some time to herself right now Princess," Lucas told Grace. He then looked at Paige. "No sweetie, not at Scarlett's."

"Vanna?" Paige asked sliding out of her seat and going over to her father. She held her arms up so he put their bags down and picked her up.

"Yeah we're going to go visit Ellie and Savannah. So you need to get your shoes on. Both of you," Lucas told them putting Paige back down. "You want daddy to help?"

"Uh huh." both girls said in unison.

A few minutes later, the girls had their shoes on and were sat in their car seats in Lucas' car. Their bags were loaded and Lucas was pulling out of the driveway. He didn't look back so he didn't see the distraught face of Lindsay at the window.

* * *

Ten minutes later, he pulled up outside Peyton and Jake's house. He got out and let his daughters out of their seats and they all went up to the house. Jake answered the door before he had even got to it.

"Don't tell me. Lindsay's in labor?" Jake asked with Jake Junior in his arms.

"No she's not," Lucas said with a frown. "Can I talk to you and Peyton?"

"Sure. Come on in to the mad house," Jake said as he stood back. Paige and Grace went running into the house and Lucas laughed as he watched them. Lucas placed the girls' bags against a cabinet that was in the hallway. "You'll have to step over all the kids to find a place to sit."

"How many kids have you got in your house at the moment?" Lucas asked amazed as they headed to the lounge. "It sounds a little chaotic."

"Nine now including yours," Jake answered. "The quietest one is little Jake here. How's Brooke and co?"

"I'll tell you in private."

"Go through to the kitchen. That's where Peyt is. All the kids are in the lounge. Well they should be. I think I need to start doing a roll call."

The two men went through the lounge and headed into the kitchen. Peyton looked up as they came in and closed the door behind them.

"Lucas. Hey," she greeted. "How's Brooke coping at the hospital?"

"Can we sit?" Peyton nodded so they moved and sat around the kitchen table.

"Julian's dead. So is Sam and Scarlett's in a coma."

"Oh my God!" Peyton said horrified. "Poor Brooke. This is probably a stupid question but how is she coping?"

"She's not. She's a wreck. I told her I'd tell Ryan for her. She told me to say thanks for getting him from school."

"He can stay here tonight. Tell her he can stay here as long as she wants him to." Jake told him.

"While we're on about kids staying the night, do you have room for two more?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"Sure," Peyton replied. "Lindsay need a breather?"

"Actually when I got home after the hospital, Lindsay and I had a huge fight and she even threatened to hurt the girls, And that was after I told her what had happened to Brooke."

"What?" Peyton asked shocked. "She threatened to hurt her own daughters?"

"And the baby she's carrying. She then said that I'd been having an affair with Brooke since I met her and that Sam was actually my baby and not Julian's along with the rest of her kids, and that she couldn't care less if she was in Brooke's position."

"Oh my God!" Jake said stunned.

"I just had to get my girls away from her. And I told her if she did anything to harm our son I'd get the cops on her quicker than she could blink. I told her I wanted a divorce."

"Is that why you were a grumpy ass at work when Brooke was on maternity leave?"

"I didn't realize I was grumpy. Lindsay was constantly at my throat bitching at me because I was with Brooke when she was giving birth. She's so _jealous_ of her," Lucas said frowning. "Anyway enough of my problems. I have to tell a four year old his father and little brother are dead. I think he's more important than me right now."

"Where are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. I might take him to the river court and tell him there and then if he wants to go and see Brooke I'll take him to the hospital. If not, back here."

* * *

"Daddy has to go now girls," Lucas told Paige and Grace. "Come on give me a hug."

"Bye daddy," the two little girls said in unison as they ran over and hugged him. "Love you daddy."

"I love you two as well," he said as he kissed each one on the cheek. "You be good for your Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake okay?"

"Uh huh we will daddy." Grace told him.

"Good. You know I'll find out if you're not," he told them with a smile. "Ryan buddy. You gotta come with me. Your mom says so."

"Okay Uncle Luke." Ryan said as he went to get his book bag and jacket.

"Bye girls." Lucas said to his daughter.

"Bye daddy."

"So where we going Uncle Luke?" Ryan asked excitedly. Lucas felt horrible knowing he was going to destroy this little boy's life with what he had to tell him.

"River court," he answered trying to make his voice sound normal. "I have to tell you something important."

The drive to the river court was a tense one for Lucas. Ryan chatted on about what he had done at school. Lucas tried to be upbeat for him but just couldn't.

* * *

They arrived at the river court and Lucas parked the car. They got out of the car and Lucas locked it. They headed over to the picnic table and sat down. Lucas lifted Ryan so he could get on the seat.

"What do you have to tell me Uncle Luke?" Ryan asked. The way he was looking at him made him look exactly like Julian. Lucas took a deep breath.

"Your daddy and brother and sister were in a car accident earlier on," Lucas began. "And your daddy and Sam had to go with the angels."

"Huh?" Ryan asked confused. "But angels are in heaven."

"And that's where your daddy and little brother are Ry." Lucas said softly.

"But you can't come back from heaven."

"I know you can't." Lucas said. He was at a complete loss for words.

"We only just got Sam Uncle Luke," Ryan said frowning. "Why did he have to go already?"

"It was their time to go and be with them," Lucas answered. "You have to go with them when they tell you."

"What about Scarlett?" Ryan asked his hazel eyes brimming with tears. "Is she in heaven too?"

"No. She's at the hospital with your mom," Lucas replied. "Your mom's looking after her while she has a sleep to get better."

"Uncle Luke can I see my mommy?" Ryan asked as he began to cry.

"You sure can little guy," Lucas told him. "I'll take you to her."

"I want my daddy," the little boy sobbed. "I want my daddy!"

"I know you do Ryan, but he's in heaven." Lucas said feeling helpless as the little boy cried.

Lucas did the only thing he could; he gathered the weeping child into his arms in a comforting hug. Ryan hung onto him like he was afraid to let him go. He stood and carried him back to the car. He opened the door and gently sat him inside.

"I'll get you to your mom okay," Lucas told him swallowing over the lump in his throat. "I bet she's missing you like crazy."

* * *

Lucas parked at the hospital and picked Ryan up from the backseat. The little boy clung to him tighter than before. As they went up to the children's ward in the elevator, Lucas could hear him weeping softly.

"You're not gonna die and go with the angels are you?" Ryan suddenly asked Lucas, shocking him.

"I hope not Ry," Lucas answered. "I hope to not have to go with them for a long time yet."

"Good," the little boy said as he put his head on Lucas' shoulder. "I don't want you to go anywhere."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Lucas replied.

The other people in the elevator were listening intently to the exchange between Ryan and Lucas. An elderly couple smiled as Lucas said those words. They thought Lucas was the boy's father.

The elevator arrived at the floor Lucas required and he left with Ryan still in his arms. He headed down the almost endless hallway to the room where Scarlett was fighting for her life and Brooke was clinging to the edge of her sanity.

He got to the door to her room and opened it quietly. Brooke looked over at the sound of the door opening. Once she saw it was Lucas and Ryan instead of a doctor, she jumped out of her seat and came dashing over to them.

She engulfed Ryan in her arms, even though Lucas still had hold of him. It meant his arms were pressed tightly against her chest and he could feel everything. He managed to turn Ryan around so he was facing Brooke and he wiggled his arms free. He went to move away.

"No Uncle Luke! You hug too!" Ryan said tearfully. Lucas put his arms around them as best as he could. Ryan was almost squashed between them.

* * *

An hour later, Ryan was almost asleep. He was led against Brooke as she sat in the chair beside Scarlett's bed. She was gently stroking his hair as she stared into space. Lucas' heart went out to her as he watched her. She looked so lost.

"Brooke?" he asked softly. Her eyes moved to him and he saw that the once mischievous, sparkly hazel orbs looked dull and lifeless. "You want me to take Ryan back to Jake and Peyton's? They said he could stay with them."

"It'd probably be better if you did," Brooke said hoarsely. "It'll be better for him to sleep in a bed. Ryan sweetie."

"Mommy?" the little boy asked in a tired voice.

"Uncle Lucas is going to take you back to Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake now baby," Brooke told her son softly. "Just so you can sleep in a proper bed. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay mommy," he said as his fluttered closed. "Love you mommy."

"Love you too honey." Brooke said trying not to cry. She kissed his cheek lovingly as Lucas scooped him from her arms.

"I'm going to drop him off and I'm going to come back okay," he told her gently. "Do you want me to stop by your place and pick you up some things?"

"Would you?" she asked looking at him gratefully. "The kids will need some clean clothes and so will I. Can you get Scarlett's purple monkey? It's on her bed."

"Sure," Lucas told her. "Anything else?"

"Um, I'll need the breast pump too," she said in an embarrassed tone, as she handed him her house keys. "And the pads. They should be together on the side in my room. The ones you got me are still at work."

"Don't be embarrassed Brooke. It's only natural," he told her with a smile. "I'll get those for you."

* * *

Just over thirty minutes later, Lucas returned to the hospital with the items Brooke had requested. She smiled thankfully but it didn't reach her eyes. It took him almost ten minutes of persuasion for her to go to the bathroom so she could use the pump. She returned just over ten minutes later a little breathless. She had run back.

There was a sofa against the wall under the window that led into the hallway. The blinds were closed for privacy. Lucas was sat on it looking over at Scarlett's still form. He looked at Brooke when she came in.

"You look exhausted Brooke," he told her gently. "You should try and get some sleep."

"I can't sleep Lucas," Brooke said softly. "What if she wakes up?"

"You heard what the doctor said. They've sedated her so she won't be waking up yet. And when she is awake you'll need to be too, so right now you need sleep."

"I don't think I can Luke."

"Well I'll be here with you so just try okay." he said with a friendly smile.

"Lucas you know I can't sleep when I'm tense unless somebody is holding me."

"Well come here then. This sofa is big enough for the both of us."

Brooke's eyes filled with tears at his gesture. She found her feet took her towards him automatically and before she knew it she was snuggled safe in his arms. He soothingly rubbed her back and hair; just like she had to Ryan. The tears returned and lasted until she cried herself to sleep. Lucas was stroking her back the entire time.


	5. Broken Hearted Girl

_paigematthewsfan21 - Sorry it was so sad. Yes Lindasy is and she's only going to get worse._

_Diane Hermans - This is the start of Brucas growing closer._

_liverpoolss - Yes it wasn't an easy chapter to write when Lucas had to tell Ryan that._

_BDavisLScott23 - Awww sorry it was sad. Lindsay is just a little crazy from being so jealous of Brooke and Lucas' friendship giving theit pasts, which will be explored a little further in future chapters._

_kay0340 - Yes she was huh? And Lucas to the rescue for Brooke yet again._

_JustLikeBrookeDavis, HaleyJamesScottNathanScott - Glad you liked it. Here's more. Enjoy._

_tanya2byour21 - Yes it was hard to write and I'm glad there was nobody around when I did write it. Thanks for your review._

_OTH-Brucas-love - Yes Lucas doesn't have the perfect life that he makes everybody believe he has. There will be a more in depth look into Lucas' relationship with Ryan and the father role he has for him._

_The-Chadinator - Aww thanks so much. Yes Lucas is going to be the 'hero' type person in this. Brooke will have her moments too. _

_Brucas2345 - Keep your eyes peeled. You never know what might happen._

_BrookeScott - That shall be revealed in a future chapter. And Lucas might very well do that._

_Thanks to all you lovely readers for taking the time to read this. You rock!_

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"She's still not awake Luke," Brooke almost whispered. "What if she-"

"She will Brooke," he told her crouching down beside her chair. "She's a fighter. Just like her mom."

Brooke smiled weakly at his kind words. It had been four days since Brooke's family had been ripped apart. Four days in which Lucas had been by her side almost constantly. Brooke didn't know how she could ever repay his kindness.

"Grace and Paige want to know if they can come and see her." Lucas asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Should they see her like that?" Brooke asked concerned. "They might get scared."

"It might help," Lucas said softly. "You heard what the doc said Brooke. Surround her with familiar things. Grace and Paige are familiar to her."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt huh?" Brooke replied looking over at her daughter's still form.

"You never know. Their chatter might wake her up."

"Maybe," Brooke replied tiredly. She was exhausted and Lucas was concerned for her. "We can only hope."

"Well it's a good thing you said yes because they're just outside in the hallway," Lucas said with a smile. Brooke shook her head at him as he opened the door. "I already explained about the machines and stuff."

Grace and Paige came walking into Scarlett's hospital room. They were holding hands. Their eyes went huge as they saw all the different machines around the bed.

"Scarla!" Paige called out as she noticed her on the bed. She went over to Brooke. "Scarla had boo boo?"

"That's right Paige. Scarlett had an accident." Brooke replied with a tight smile.

"Is she still asleep?" Grace asked edging nearer to the bed.

"She is sweetie." Lucas answered.

"Can we sit on the bed with her?" Grace asked looking at Brooke with huge blue eyes.

"I don't see why not," Brooke said, realizing then just how much the little girl looked like Lucas. "You want to sit up with her too Paige?"

"Uh huh," Paige replied, holding her arms up to Brooke. "Scarla!"

Brooke moved from her seat and picked Paige up as Lucas moved to get Grace. They set the two girls down on the bed, one either side of Scarlett.

"Daddy, did you bring our dollies?" Grace asked.

"I sure did kiddo," Lucas replied as he picked a Barbie rucksack up that was crammed with Barbie dolls and clothes. "Here you go. Just remember be very careful with Scarlett okay?"

"We will daddy. Promise."

"Good," he said with a smile. He turned to face Brooke and noticed she was watching the little girls play intently. "Hey, how are you holding up?"

"I'm not," Brooke confessed. "Right now I'm just concentrating on Scarlett. Everything else is at the back of my mind, except for Sam. I get reminded of him every few hours when it should be his feed time."

"Brooke." Lucas said. He didn't know what else to say.

"Like now. But I don't want to go to the bathroom again in case she wakes up," Brooke was almost in tears again. "But I'm hurting so much right _there_ now. There's too much milk."

"It doesn't take you that long Brooke," Lucas told her rubbing her upper arms in a comforting gesture. "Me and the girls are here."

"I know, I just feel so bad leaving her to go and do _that_."

"If you don't go now Brooke it'll only get worse and take you longer later and then you'll have to change your shirt like last time."

"I know," Brooke cried. She was unable to stop the tears. "I should be feeding my baby not pouring it down the sink!"

Lucas held her in his arms as she broke down once more. He was surprised that this was the first one for today. He could feel how hard her breasts were from the unexpressed milk.

"Look, go to the bathroom and do what you need to do and then you'll be back here before you know it."

"I know you're right Luke," she said into his chest. "I just feel bad for leaving her."

"I know you do but you shouldn't," he said as she pulled back slightly. He cupped her cheeks in his hands. "You are an amazing mother Brooke Baker and you shouldn't feel bad about leaving your daughter while she's asleep and we're here. So go to the bathroom or I'll carry you there myself."

* * *

"Thanks for forcing me to the bathroom," Brooke said to Lucas as she returned to Scarlett's room. "I feel a little lighter."

"Glad to be of service," he replied with a smile. He noticed her watching their girls. "They're having a tea party with their Barbie's."

"Mommy." a groggy voice called out.

"Scarlett!" Brooke said as she recognized the voice immediately. She dashed over to the bed. "Oh baby you're awake."

"Mommy." Scarlett repeated as she began to cry.

"It's okay baby, mommy's here," Brooke told her. Lucas came over and moved Paige and Grace out of the way. Brooke gathered Scarlett into her arms in a loving hug. "Thank God you're awake baby girl."

"I'll go get the doc," Lucas said as he sat Grace and Paige on the sofa. "You stay there okay until I get back."

"Okay daddy." Grace answered as she cuddled her little sister who looked like she was about to cry.

Lucas returned literally seconds later with Scarlett's doctor. The doctor looked almost as relieved as Brooke did. Scarlett was still crying in Brooke's arms and Brooke was crying with her, relieved to have her daughter awake.

"Brooke, the doc just needs to check her over," Lucas said softly. The doctor smiled gratefully at him. "Come on, he'll only be a sec."

Brooke reluctantly pulled Scarlett from her arms. She looked down at the miniature version of herself and smoothed the messy hair back from her face, before wiping the tears from her face.

"The doctor is just going to give you a quick check over okay baby?" Brooke said to her little girl. "Mommy will just be over there with Uncle Luke okay?"

"Uh huh." Scarlett sniffled as Brooke moved away from the bed. She was engulfed in Lucas' arms as he hugged her happily.

"She's awake Lucas!" Brooke said into his chest as she tried to get her tears under control.

"I know Brooke," he said with a smile. "I told you she was a fighter."

"Everything seems fine Mrs. Baker," the doctor told Brooke after they had finished examining Scarlett. "We'll keep her in another twenty four hours and if she's still fine you can take her home tomorrow."

"Thank you doctor," Brooke told him gratefully, leaving the warmth of Lucas' arms. "Thank you _so_ much."

"I did nothing. It was all your daughter," he told her smiling. "I'll leave you in peace for now, but I'll be back in a while to check her again."

"Okay doctor." Brooke replied as they all watched him leave the room.

"Mommy, can I play Barbie's?" Scarlett asked as she saw the dolls on the bed.

"Course you can sweetie," Brooke answered with a smile. "You want Grace and Paige to join you?"

"Uh huh." Scarlett said as she smiled at her. Lucas picked Grace up and Brooke picked up Paige. They carried them over to Scarlett's bed and placed them on.

"Scarla!" Paige greeted and hugged her. Grace joined in. Brooke's heart melted at the sight.

"Oh my God how adorable was that?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Very," Lucas agreed smiling. "Do you want to sit down and have a rest now?"

"Not really," Brooke confessed. "Because if I do that, I have to face the fact that I still have to tell her about what happened."

"How are you going to tell her?" Lucas whispered as they both sat on the sofa.

"I have no idea Luke," Brooke whispered sadly. "It's never something I'd ever thought I'd have to do."

"I could tell her," Lucas offered. "Like I did with Ryan."

"Lucas, I can't ask you to do that again," Brooke whispered back extremely grateful for him offering. "I think I should tell her. I think I should do it now too, before I chicken out."

Brooke rose from the sofa and went back over to Scarlett's hospital bed. The little girl was trying to play with the dolls but she was obviously still a little groggy. Brooke climbed on the bed behind Paige and Scarlett put her doll down and immediately moved into her mother's arms.

Lucas watched with a lump in his throat as Brooke looked up at him with wide, scared eyes. She reminded him so much then of when they used to date in high school. His heart leapt at the sight.

"Is Scarlett okay?" Grace asked looking at Lucas.

"She just wants a hug off her mommy that's all." Lucas said, his voice cracking a little.

"Scarlett sweetie," Brooke began quietly. "Do you remember what happened before you woke up here?"

"I was with daddy and Sam in car. We coming back from park," the little girl answered. "Then big truck came. Where's daddy?"

"Daddy's not here baby," Brooke said, trying to think how to word what she had to say. "Neither is Sam."

"Where are they mommy?" Scarlett asked yawning. "Are they like me?"

"No sweetie," Brooke answered, looking at Lucas for help. She couldn't do this. She couldn't tell her little girl those awful words. "They're not like you."

"They not?" Scarlett asked. Lucas went around to the opposite side of the bed and climbed on. Grace cuddled up to him as Paige clambered round to him and did the same.

"Scarlett?" Lucas said gently. She moved her head slightly to look at him. He took a deep breath and decided to go with how he had told Ryan. "Your daddy and Sam had to go and be with the angles sweetie."

"The angels?" she asked puzzled. "In heaven?"

"Yes baby in heaven." Brooke whispered trying not to cry.

"They not coming back?" she asked as the tears fell from her eyes. Lucas felt like an ass again as he looked into the little girl's sad brown eyes.

"They can't come back Scar," Lucas told her as she began to cry hysterically. "I'm sorry."

"Come here baby," Brooke said as she gathered her sobbing daughter further into her arms. "You cry as much as you want to okay?"

"Daddy, you not going to the angels is you?" Grace asked looking like she might cry.

"I hope not Gracie," he replied as he held his daughters tightly. Paige began to cry because Scarlett was crying. "Hey pumpkin, don't cry."

Brooke and Lucas led there on the hospital bed side by side, both comforting their crying daughters. They shared a look and a weak, encouraging smile and Lucas felt Brooke's hand on his that rested on Paige's back. She squeezed it in gratitude. Their foreheads were close together; almost touching.

Neither of them noticed the door closing as the figure that had been watching quickly walked away.


	6. Life Goes On

_paigematthewsfan21 - Don't worry things will get better for Brooke._

_JustLikeBrookeDavis - Aww thanks. Glad you think so._

_tanya2byour21 - Aww sorry I made you cry again._

_BDavisLScott23, Diane Hermans - I couldn't let her die. That would be too mean to Brooke._

_The-Chadinator - They would have looked like that. I know, that's not a nice reminder._

_kay0340 - Aww thanks for that lovely review._

_HaleyJamesScottNathanScott, Hailey, sb1218, liverpoolss, Caroline, Katie, Anna, Brucas2345, BrookeScott - Thanks for your review._

_Thanks to all you lovely people for reading this. The figure who was watching shall be revealed in a future chapter. Enjoy._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"Brooke!" Lucas said stunned as she came through the door of the shop. "You're coming back already?"

"I can't stay at home any longer," she said in the emotionless tone she had begun to use. "All that's going through my head is Sam and Julian and it's driving me crazy."

It had been two weeks since Sam and Julian had died, their funeral had been a week ago. Lucas had helped Brooke every step of the way, especially with planning the funerals. He and Jake, along with Julian's brother and father had carried Julian's coffin.

Lucas had carried Sam's tiny coffin by himself. Brooke had wanted to carry it herself, but when it came round to it she couldn't do it. Julian's mother and Peyton had had to support her throughout the emotional service.

Brooke had been indecisive about letting Ryan and Scarlett attend the funeral. Part of her wanted them to have the chance to say their final goodbyes to their father and baby brother, but the other part didn't want them to have to go through it.

In the end all the children, including Lucas' girls and Jake and Peyton's brood, had attended the service and had surprised the adults by being complete angels through out the entire thing.

"Is Peyton looking after Scarlett?" he asked softly as he went to make them both a coffee.

Since Lindsay had gone mental at Lucas that day, none of them trusted their children with her. Grace and Paige had been staying at Jake and Peyton's and Lucas had been sleeping over at Brooke's on her sofa.

He had gone back to his house frequently to check that Lindsay hadn't harmed their unborn son. So far she hadn't done anything and barely spoke to him when he did go to get fresh clothes for the girls and himself and some more of their toys.

"Yes I dropped her off and then walked here," she told him as she followed him into the staff room. "I needed the fresh air. Did Ryan get off to school okay?"

"How stressed did Peyton look?" he asked with a smile. "Yeah he was fine. Went running up to Brandon and they started pretending to be wrestlers."

"She didn't look too bad," Brooke managed to smile back. "It'll be when we go and collect the kids that she'll be stressed out. I'm glad Ryan seems to be getting back to normal. Thanks for taking him to school for me."

"Yeah I guess you're right," he said as he handed her the steaming cup of coffee. "Here you go. And it's not a problem Brooke."

"Thanks," she said gratefully taking a hesitant sip, testing the temperature. "But it's going to have to wait I have to go and pump."

"That sucks that you still have to do that." Lucas told her sipping his own coffee.

"I can stop doing it to dry it up, but it hurts," she told him as she pulled the pump out of her bag. "And I don't need physical pain right now. My emotional pain is too much to bear at the moment."

"There's no law saying that you have to let it stop just yet." he told her gently.

"I know. It's just a nightmare though Lucas," she said getting distressed again. "I hate having to do this and pour the milk away, but I can _not_ face the pain of letting my milk stop. It was bad enough with Ry and Scar and they still had one feed a day from me."

"I can imagine," he said quietly. "We guys have it easy compared to you girls. The things you have to go through. You're all so strong."

"And you are just what I need to hear," she said with a smile. She went over and hugged him gratefully. "Thank you Luke."

He wrapped his arms around her keeping a firm hold of his coffee. Her head tucked in nicely to the crook of his neck and his chin rested perfectly on top of her head and he breathed in her scent. She pulled herself out of his arms.

"Actually, I'm going to finish my coffee before I use this." she told him going back over to her cup. "Otherwise it'll be cold when I'm finished."

"Are you sure you're up to coming back to work Brooke?" he asked frowning slightly.

"I honestly don't know Luke," she replied in between sipping her coffee. "I can only do it and see."

"Well if you don't feel up to it, just let me know and I'll take you home okay?"

"Lucas, I was thinking earlier," Brooke began. "You know how you've been staying over on the sofa and the girls have been staying with Peyton and Jake?"

"Yeah." he answered watching her intently.

The chemistry between them was easy to see; except to either of them. Jake saw through the staff room door window and instead of going in there to get a coffee like he had planned, he went back into the workshop frowning. He needed to speak to Peyton.

"Well I thought you could get them from there and you can all stay at mine," Brooke said. "They can share with Scarlett and I'm sure she'd love the company. I mean they did help her wake up and all."

"Are you sure Brooke?" he asked, thrilled that she was offering. He hated being apart from his daughters.

"I'm sure," she said with a smile. "I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"Thanks Brooke." he said gratefully and he hugged her again.

* * *

That evening, Brooke was in the kitchen of her house making dinner. Ryan was in his room playing on his games console and Scarlett was playing with her dolls in her room with Grace and Paige. Lucas was trying to fix Ryan's remote control car in the lounge when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Lucas shouted and headed towards the front door. He opened it and it revealed a motorcycle courier.

"I have a letter for a Mrs. Brooke Baker," the motorcycle courier told him. "Can you sign for it?"

"Sure," Lucas said replied. The courier handed the clipboard over to him. Lucas signed in the correct spot and handed it back. The courier then handed him the letter. Lucas closed the door and headed into the kitchen. "You have a letter Brooke. I had to sign for it."

"Really?" she asked confused. She went over to him and he handed the envelope to her. She frowned as she recognized the symbol on the left corner of it. "It's from where Julian worked."

"Maybe it's something about his pension?" Lucas suggested as she began to open the envelope.

"I don't think they would have sorted it this fast," she said with a frown. She pulled the folded piece of paper out of the envelope and unfolded it. She read what was written and her face drained of the little color it had. "Oh my God!"

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked concerned. Brooke didn't say anything. She looked at him with sad eyes and handed him the letter. He read what was written there. "Can they do this?"

"They can, because the house came with his job. They're giving me _three_ months to find a new place," Brooke said as she began to get upset. "How am I supposed to find myself and my kids another place to live when I have no money? The insurance will take ages yet, they haven't paid his pension, what do I do?"

"You can come and stay at my house. There's a spare room there, you and Ryan can share and Scarlett can sleep in with Grace and Paige," Lucas told her. "At least until you find someplace else. And you never know you might find somewhere before you have to do that."

"I can't stay with you Lucas. You've already done so much for me," she told him thankful that he offered. "And Lindsay wouldn't want me there."

"Brooke I'm not taking no for an answer," he told her sternly. "You are staying at my house if you don't have anywhere by the time you have to get out of here."

"What about Lindsay?" she asked. She had heard what Lindsay had said.

"I don't give a fuck about her," he told her with a scowl. "The baby should be here by then anyway and I'll be able to keep an eye on her better and she won't do anything if you're there. And if she has a problem with it, she can move the hell out. It's my house after all."

"She'll bitch at me," Brooke said. "And accuse me of fucking you. Or she'll probably think that you're sneaking into the spare room to have your wicked way with me in front of my son who you apparently fathered."

"I honestly don't know where she got that from," Lucas said. "You only have to look at Ryan and know Julian is his father. And we've not had sex since high school."

"She just doesn't trust you around me," Brooke said. "Anyway Luke, if I do move into yours temporary, what do I do with my furniture?"

"We have a spare storeroom at the shop," he reminded her. "At least that way you'll know your stuff is safe. Jake and I will help you."

"It's the only way for now huh?" she asked, not particularly wanting to share a house with Lindsay.

"Well that's settled then," Lucas said. "I'll bring some boxes here tomorrow ready for when you have to start packing."

"Thanks Luke," she said, smiling genuinely for the first time in weeks. She hugged him tightly. He stroked her hair comfortingly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Uncle Luke! You fixed my car!" Ryan shouted as he came running into the kitchen after the car he was now controlling once more. "You're awesome!"

"Glad to be of service Ry," Lucas said with a huge smile, as he reluctantly let Brooke out of his arms. He was glad that he was showing some signs of happiness, considering his life was about to get worse when he was forced to move out of the only home he had ever known. "You want me to help with anything in here?"

"No, I have it all under control," Brooke told him. "You sit and relax for once. Let _me_ take care of _you_ Lucas."

"Okay," he said with a smile. "I'll go watch some TV while you cook."

"There's beer in the fridge if you want one." Brooke told him as she carried on chopping vegetables.

"I'll get one later," he told her. "When the kids are in bed. I don't really like drinking in front of them."

* * *

"Wow Brooke, I didn't know you could cook like this," Lucas said mischievously as he began to eat the food Brooke had cooked. He knew she could cook but still liked to tease her. "It's so _good_!"

"Did you think I was still the same girl in high school that burnt cookies?" she asked with a smile.

"Momma don't burn cookies!" Scarlett said through a mouthful of food. "Momma make good cookies!"

"Mommy you look pretty when you smile," Ryan said looking over at his mother. "You've not done that for ages mommy, not since-"

"I know I haven't Ry," Brooke told him. "I just really miss your dad and your little brother."

"You still have me and Scar though mommy," Ryan said. "Do we make you happy?"

"Of course you do sweetie," Brooke told him putting down her fork. "Don't you ever think for one second that you and Scarlett don't make me happy."

"You cry momma," Scarlett said. "When you should be sleep."

Lucas frowned as he heard this and looked at Brooke. He didn't know she was crying herself to sleep. He had told her to come to him if she was upset. Brooke avoided his gaze.

"I know I do," Brooke said softly. "I can't help it. It's just that I miss them so much."

"But Sam was new," Ryan said a frown on his face. "I miss him but miss daddy more. Daddy was here longer."

"I know honey," Brooke said as she struggled to phrase what she was about to say. Grace and Paige watched everybody with huge blue eyes. "But I knew Sam longer than anybody, because he was in my tummy before he got here, remember?"

"Uh huh momma," Scarlett answered. "He made your tummy big."

"That's why I'm sad, because I had to look after him for that extra time before he arrived." Brooke said hoping her children would understand.

"My mommy has a baby in her tummy," Grace said. "She don't want it though. You have it Aunt Brooke."

"Where did you hear that?" Lucas asked shocked as his gaze moved to his eldest daughter.

"Mommy told me and Paige when we played tea parties," Grace told him. "She said she wished we not here."

"She did?" Lucas asked disgusted his daughter was telling him this and the fact that her own mother had basically told her she wasn't wanted.

"Uh huh." Paige added.

"Mommy said you don't like us." Grace said with a sad look on her face.

"Grace, Paige look at me," Lucas told them both distraught. "Don't you _ever_ think that I don't like you, because I do. I love you, the both of you."

"Mommy lying?" Paige asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, your mom was lying." Lucas answered disgusted with what Lindsay had said to his girls.

"Momma?" Scarlett asked. Brooke looked at her. "You be Paige and Gracie's momma too?"

"Yeah mommy," Ryan added. "Because you're the _best_ mommy in the world."

"It doesn't work like that guys." Brooke said looking over at Lucas.

"Please?" Paige asked, looking at Brooke sadly.

"You a good mommy," Grace said. "I want good mommy."

"Lucas?" Brooke said looking at him for help.

"We'll see okay kids?" Lucas said, saying the only words he could come up with. Thankfully they seemed to satisfy the children, who went back to eating their food. He and Brooke shared a look as they tried to concentrate on their food.

* * *

"Momma, this fun!" Scarlett squealed as she, Grace and Paige all splashed in the bath before they were due to go to bed.

"Uh huh, fun!" Paige agreed as she splashed water at Grace. She squealed as the water hit her in the face. Brooke laughed and dried her face for her.

"What's all the noise about?" Lucas asked popping his head around the bathroom door. He laughed as he saw the three girls covered in bubbles. "You're going to have so much fun getting that of them."

"Daddy!" Grace squealed as she clambered out of the bath and went running over to him. She hugged his leg, soaking his jeans completely. She giggled and ran back over to the bath, where Brooke engulfed her in a soft bath towel.

"I guess I deserved that huh?" he asked with a laugh.

"Okay Gracie! You go over to your dad and he can dry you off," Brooke said. Grace giggled as she ran back over to Lucas. "Who wants to come out next?"

"Me!" Scarlett squealed. Brooke lifted her out of the tub and placed her on the floor and wrapped her in an identical towel to Grace's.

"Now me!" Paige said giggling. Brooke laughed as she picked her out and wrapped her in another towel too.

"Did you manage okay with the sofa bed in Scarlett's room?" Brooke asked Lucas as they both set about drying off the giggling toddlers.

"Yeah it was easy," he said as he helped Grace into her pajamas. "I even put the bed linen on."

"Wow you can stay as long as you want," Brooke said with a smile as she finished dressing Scarlett in her pajamas. "House trained men are a rare thing."

"Paige sweetie where did you put your pj's?" Lucas asked as he looked around the bathroom for them.

"You're kneeling on them Luke." Brooke told him. He looked down and saw he was indeed knelt on his daughter's Barbie pajamas.

"Daddy!" Paige scolded him, as he dressed her in them.

"Sorry pumpkin," he apologized. "Daddy didn't see them there. So you all ready for bed then?"

"Uh huh." the three little girls replied in unison.

"Well come on then."

* * *

"This movie sucks!" Lucas said as he and Brooke were sat on the sofa a few hours later. "Even the beer isn't making it any better."

"Well if it's any consolation, the wine isn't making it any better either," Brooke said as she drained her glass. "Maybe we should just turn it over."

"But the remote is all the way over there on the table," Lucas said with a wine. The table was just in front of the sofa. "It means moving and I'm so comfy right now."

"Me too," Brooke replied. "Well we'll just have to put up with the lame-o movie!"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is," she said trying to joke. "I might not answer."

"What did you think when the kids said what they did at the dinner table?"

"About Lindsay or about me being their mom?"

"About you being their mom."

"I was shocked Luke," she replied. "I mean how could Lindsay say something like that to her _own_ daughters? Does she not realize how lucky she is?"

"I can't believe how she's been acting lately," Lucas said with a frown. "It's like she's turned into a total different person. I don't even know her anymore Brooke. And I'm so scared that she's going to do something to harm my son."

"Well she wouldn't do anything to herself would she?" Brooke asked. "And until he's born if she wanted to do something, she'd have to hurt herself in the process."

"I suppose that's one good thing," Lucas said. "And then once he's born I can get him away from her."

"How long is there to go now? A month?" Brooke asked him.

"Three weeks," Lucas replied. "I'm counting down the days."

"Bet you can't wait huh?" she asked him.

"No," he said with a smile. "I just feel a little guilty."

"Why?"

"Because of everything you've gone through recently," he told her. "And here I am getting excited about my baby arriving."

"Lucas look at me," she told him. "I'm not going to begrudge you that. I think it's great that you're excited about that baby. Lindsay obviously isn't."

"Thank you," he told her, smiling gratefully. "It means a lot to hear you say that Brooke."

"How's your back from sleeping on the sofa?" she asked, changing the subject before they both got emotional.

"A little sore," he confessed. "But I'll survive."

"Tell me it's a bad idea if you want," Brooke began as she took a deep breath. "But you can sleep in with me if you want. And I mean just sleep."

"Brooke-"

"We're only going to be sleeping Lucas," Brooke cut him off. "It's not like we're going to be humping each other. I'm just thinking of your back Luke. And besides, Lindsay thinks we're sleeping together anyway."

"Okay," he replied with a smile. "My back completely likes the sound of a bed."


	7. Family Portrait

_paigematthewsfan21 - Yes Lucas saves the day yet again. And that might happen sooner than you think._

_kay0340 - It's definitely going to be well over a week._

_The-Chadinator - I think Brooke would put everything into her kids. He probably will at some point._

_Brucas2345 - It COULD happen. haha!_

_liverpoolss, Diane Hermans, HaleyJamesScottNathanScott, tanya2byour21, JustLikeBrookeDavis, Hailey, Megan, Anna, Jacque, Lauren, BrookeScott - Thanks for your review. I really appreciate it._

_Wow a great response in reviews for that last chapter. Thanks so much! Hope you all enjoy this._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"Where daddy?" Paige asked Grace as they, Scarlet and Ryan came into the lounge the next morning. It was a Saturday so Brooke and Lucas hadn't had to get up early for work or to take any children to school.

"Bathroom?" Grace suggested as they all sat on the floor. Ryan went over to the TV and switched it on.

"Cartoons Ry?" Scarlett squealed as she clapped her hands happily. "Dora?"

"Yup cartoons Scar," Ryan told her with a smile that made him look like a miniature Julian. He switched the television on and put it onto one of the cartoon channels. "I'm going to go get mommy."

* * *

Brooke awoke feeling safe and warm in the muscular arms that were wrapped around her from behind, holding her firmly against the distinctly male body behind her. She stretched contentedly as she felt the warm hand gently caressing the flat plane of her stomach. She smiled as she felt the hard mass that was pressed firmly against the curve of her butt. Then she remembered that it was Lucas.

"Lucas!" she said startled they had ended up in that position.

"Mmm, just a few more minutes." he mumbled as he nuzzled his face into her hair and pulled her against him more.

She wriggled to move away from him and he moaned in protest. She managed to turn herself over so she was facing him, only it caused her full breasts to be crushed painfully against his chest. And his morning arousal to press into her belly.

"Lucas wake up!" Brooke said loudly. Lucas reluctantly opened his eyes and they went wide as he saw Brooke. And felt her pressed firmly against him; all of him. "Can you let me go please? My boobs hurt!"

"Sure," he said with a sheepish smile and moved his hands from her waist. "Sorry."

"There you are Uncle Luke!" Ryan said as he clambered onto the bed. "Why are you in bed with my mommy?"

"Um, keeping her company?" Lucas replied hesitantly. Brooke couldn't help laughing at his answer and the look on his face.

"Mommy needed a hug that's all sweetie." Brooke told him moving away from Lucas.

"Did you have a bad dream mommy?" Ryan asked. "Is that why Uncle Luke had to cuddle you?"

"Sort of sweetie," Brooke replied. "I'm, going to go to the bathroom and then I'll make everybody breakfast. How does that sound?"

"Yay!" Ryan said as he began jumping up and down on the bed. "Can we have pancakes mommy?"

"Sure you can." Brooke replied as she climbed out of the bed.

She heard Lucas grunt in pain and Ryan giggled. She turned to look. Ryan had jumped on Lucas wrestler style and he was pretending to be hurt. Brooke laughed at the sight.

"Oh mercy great wrestler!" Lucas said loudly and dramatically, causing Ryan to laugh.

"Yay I win!" Ryan said happily as he went back to jumping on the bed.

* * *

"Is mommy coming?" Scarlett asked Ryan as he came back into the lounge.

"Uh huh," Ryan said as he sat on the floor with the girls. "She's just in the bathroom and then she's making pancakes!"

"Yay!" the girls squealed in unison.

"Lindsay won't make them," Grace said. "We have to have what she has."

"Uh huh," Paige confirmed. "It yucky!"

"What's yucky Paige?" Brooke asked as she came into the lounge. She was still dressed in short style pajama bottoms and tight fitting t-shirt that came to just above the waistband of her shorts.

"Lindsay's breakfast." she answered. "It like bird food."

"That doesn't sound very nice," Brooke said pulling a face. "How come you're calling your mom Lindsay?"

"Because she not our mommy," Paige said. "I not like her."

"We want you to be our mommy," Grace told her. "So we call you mommy instead."

"It's not that simple girls." Brooke said wishing Lucas would hurry up and get down stairs.

"Momma, pancakes?" Scarlett asked looking up at her with her big brown eyes and Brooke's heart melted at the sight.

"Sure baby," Brooke answered kneeling down and giving her a hug which was eagerly returned. "You all want pancakes?"

"Uh huh!" came three eager replies.

"Okay I'll go and make some," Brooke replied as she stood once more. She looked at Grace and Paige. "Maybe your daddy will be down by the time they're ready huh?"

"Daddy's upstairs?" Grace asked.

"Uh huh," Ryan answered. "He slept with my mom because she needed a cuddle."

"Ryan!" Brooke's eyes went wide as Ryan told Lucas' daughters. "I've got to go and do something upstairs and then I'll get started on breakfast okay? You guys just sit and watch the cartoons."

"Okay mommy," Ryan replied. "I'll make sure we're all good."

* * *

"Are you _still_ in bed?" Brooke asked Lucas as she went back into her bedroom.

"I can't help it your bed is just too comfy," he replied from under the duvet. "Especially after sleeping on a sofa for so long."

"Ryan told the girls we slept together," Brooke said. "And Grace and Paige aren't calling Lindsay mom anymore. They said they're going to call me mom."

"What?" Lucas asked as he sat up in the bed. Brooke smiled as she saw his serious case of bed hair. "Seriously? What did Ryan say?"

"He said you slept with me because I needed a cuddle." Brooke replied.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad," Lucas replied as he thought it over. "But it doesn't sound too good either."

"Momma." Scarlett said as she rushed into the room.

"What is it sweetie?" Brooke asked her concerned.

"Lindsay here." the little girl said, out of breath from dashing up the stairs.

"Where?" Lucas asked.

"Sofa," Scarlett replied. "Ryan let in door."

"This is just great," Lucas replied as he climbed out of the bed. "I could do without her first thing in the morning."

"You have funny hair." Scarlett replied with a giggle.

"Oh I do huh?" Lucas asked playfully as he picked her up. She squealed as he tickled her as they headed downstairs, with a laughing Brooke following.

"Uh huh," Scarlett giggled. "Funny, funny hair."

"I should have known." Lindsay said from her spot in the lounge. Lucas and Brooke stopped in their tracks. Lucas put Scarlett down.

"Go on kids go up to your rooms," Lucas said. "We'll shout you to come back down in a bit okay?"

The four children understood that they were needed out of the way and they all hurried up the staircase without any fuss. Ryan helped Scarlett and Grace helped Paige.

"So, you two slept together last night huh?" Lindsay began in an icy tone. She glared at Brooke. "How much of a slut are you? Your husband has only been dead two weeks and you jump into bed with another man. Actually I guess it didn't make any difference to you huh? I bet you were fucking each other when Julian was alive."

"Lindsay shut your fucking mouth," Lucas told her in a low, warning tone. "You have_ no_ idea what you're talking about."

"Oh I think I do," she spat back at him. "You took the kids and moved into your slut's house."

"I took the kids because you were threatening to hurt them. Or did you forget?"

"Whatever!" Lindsay said as she began to pace. "I wish I could get rid of this baby inside me."

"Don't you fucking say _anything_ like that!" Brooke shouted, unable to stay quiet. "Do you even know how lucky you are? The fact that you _have_ your baby?"

"It's not my fault your _brat_ decided it was going to die!" Lindsay spat. "As for Julian, he probably stopped the car in front of the truck deliberately so he could get away from you!"

"What did you just say?" Brooke asked stepping closer to Lindsay. "You know people like you should _never_ be allowed to have kids. I hope you have to go through hell giving birth to him. I hope you get the biggest tear ever! And then I hope that they sew you up wrong so that no man can ever get inside you again! You're not fit to be a mother!"

"I've been through hell twice already when I had to have those ugly little brats up the stairs, so this will be a doddle. I wish they _would_ have sewn me up, and then _he_ couldn't have got inside me!"

"How can you say that?" Brooke asked unable to believe Lindsay was talking the way she was about her own children. "Those two girls are angels! You're not fit to be their mother!"

"That's probably why they've started calling her Lindsay," Lucas said, his heart losing whatever feelings he had left for his wife. "And calling Brooke mom. And you could have always said no."

"No, that'll be because you're fucking her!" Lindsay yelled. "I bet you've been at it since high school. And with you working together, what's to stop you going into the office and just fucking her all day huh?"

"How about the fact that Brooke loved Julian and would never in a million years cheat on him with anybody!" Lucas yelled. "And I thought I loved you. But you've just gone and taken whatever it was that I felt for you and made it well and truly disappear. So thank you."

"Neither of you denied that you fucked in that office!" Lindsay yelled.

"Lindsay!" Lucas roared so loud; the entire neighborhood probably heard him. "Shut your poisonous mouth and get your evil ass out of this house. And just so you know, when this baby is born, you're not going to have anything to do with him, because I'm taking him away from you. Oh and you have three months to get out of _my_ house!"

"You can have the bastard! Why the hell would I want it?" she sneered. "You know everyday since I found out I was pregnant again with your spawn, I prayed for a miscarriage. You're lucky I don't want to hurt myself otherwise I would have got rid of it somehow!"

"You are such a fucking heartless bitch!" Brooke shouted her heart breaking at the thought that she was getting a baby when she didn't want one and hers had been cruelly taken away.

"Better than being a whore!" Lindsay shouted back.

Brooke completely saw red then and punched Lindsay in the face, breaking her nose. Lindsay fell onto the floor hard.

"Did you see what that slut just did?" she sneered up as she wiped at the blood with her fingers. "She could have damaged your _precious_ baby Lucas!"

"Well you deserved it," he told her coldly. "And it'll take a lot more than that to get through your fat ass to hurt him."

"Are you not going to help me up?" she said nastily.

"No. Get up yourself."

"I would if I could but this brat won't let me."

"Fine!" Lucas harshly pulled her to her feet and pushed her to the front door. He opened it. "Now get lost and don't ever come here again, unless you want to ride home in a cop car."

"Don't worry; I don't ever want to come to this dive again!" Lindsay said defiantly. "Once this baby is here, that's you and me quits. I don't want anything more to do with you. I'll leave that house and you won't ever see me again."

"Thank fuck for that!" Lucas said hatred clear in his voice. "Now get out!"

* * *

"Mmm yummy pancakes momma." Scarlett said to Brooke as she began eating her pancakes ravenously.

"Yep yummy," Paige agreed. She looked at Brooke and giggled as she added. "Mommy."

Brooke stared at Lucas gob smacked as she dropped her fork. Lucas couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him as he took in Brooke's stunned demeanor. Her eyes went wide as she watched him laugh and not correct his daughter. He ended up with all the children joining in with him as Brooke sat there too stunned to say anything.

"Who wants to go to the mall today?" Lucas asked as he managed to get his laughter under control. "My treat."

"Me!" the four children yelled together. Lucas looked over at Brooke and smiled as he asked.

"What do you say mommy?" she stared at him questioningly. "I'll even treat you too."

"Please mommy!" Ryan asked. "Can we go in the play area?"

"It's up to your mom." Lucas replied. Five sets of eyes all moved to Brooke; four sets were pleading with her to say yes.

"Okay, we can go," she said with a small smile. "We'll have to hurry up and get ready though."

* * *

"Oh that's just fucking _great_!" Lucas heard Brooke curse from the en-suite bathroom to her bedroom. He gently tapped on the door.

"Brooke are you okay in there?" he asked concerned. She opened the door and stomped out wrapped in a towel.

"No everything's _not_ okay," she said a little grumpily. His gaze followed her and he frowned at the tone of her voice. "The pump broke and I didn't even get started."

"Oh," Lucas replied grimacing slightly. "I'll get you another one at the mall."

"I need it _now_ Lucas," she said almost desperately. "I'm fuller than ever!"

"Ah I see," he replied not quite sure what to do. "Is there another way you can express it?"

"By hand, but I've never done it before. I've always had the pump," she replied. "So it could take me a while because I don't have a clue how to do it. And I have to do both of them."

"I have an idea," Lucas said as he closed the bedroom door. He placed the chair under the handle, so none of the kids could come running into the room. "And it stays within these four walls okay?"

* * *

"Can we go to the mall now?" Ryan asked excitedly as Brooke and Lucas came down the stairs forty five minutes later.

"Is everybody ready?" Brooke asked as Lucas picked his car keys and wallet up.

"Uh huh!" the three girls replied.

"Mommy we've been ready for _ages_," Ryan answered. "We've been waiting on you and Uncle Lucas."

"Well we're ready now," Lucas said as he and Brooke shared an almost guilty look. "So we can go to the mall."

* * *

"We're going to hit the stores first okay? And then we'll have lunch and then you guys can go and cause mayhem in the play area." Lucas explained as they headed from the parking lot towards the mall.

"Is that wise? Letting them run crazy after they eat?" Brooke asked. She had Scarlett in one hand and Paige in the other. "I can just imagine the piles of puke already."

"We'll make them rest for half an hour after the food then," Lucas replied with a smile. He had Ryan on his back and Grace held his hand. "Does that sound okay guys?"

"Yay!" the four children replied happily.

"You can all choose one thing to get today and I'll buy it for you. As long as it's not a ridiculous price." Lucas told them.

"Can I get some wrestling pajamas Uncle Luke?" Ryan almost yelled into Lucas' ear.

"Sure Ry," Lucas answered as he pretended to hold his ear in pain. "Now I won't be able to hear what the girls want."

"Barbie's!" they all replied in unison.

"Wow none of you asked for a Ferrari!" Lucas said pulling a face. "I'm impressed!"

* * *

The first store they came to was a baby store. Brooke raised her eyebrows at Lucas and he nodded almost invisibly. They went into the store and the kids all looked puzzled.

"I just hope they don't ask questions on what we're getting and why." Brooke mumbled to Lucas as they headed over to the breast pumps. Ryan jumped off Lucas' back as they did.

"That would be an interesting conversation," Lucas said trying not to laugh. "I take it you don't want the same one as you had with it breaking?"

"Yes I do actually," Brooke replied. "That was the one I bought when I was pregnant with Ryan. So it lasted ages."

"Do they have different sizes?" Lucas asked puzzled. Brooke laughed as she picked one up.

"Nope. One size fits all." she said as they headed towards the counter to pay.

"Mommy what is that?" Ryan asked pulling a confused face. "It looks like a robot!"

"It's something mommy needs okay?" Brooke said, not wanting to explain it to him in the middle of the store. "Oh wait Lucas! There's something else I need too."

"What?" he asked as he came back over. The children were watching them eagerly so Brooke went on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "Okay. And they are _where_ exactly?"

"Near the diapers," Brooke replied. "Over there."

"Right I'll go get you a pack then." he headed off to get the thing that Brooke had told him she needed and then he went to the counter to pay by himself. He got a funny look from the assistant as he put them down. "They're not for me. They're for her over there. The kids are asking too many questions."

The assistant smiled as she put the items through. She thought it was sweet that a man was actually buying items like this. It was a rare site to see.

"Your children are gorgeous," she told him as she bagged the two items up. "You and your wife must be so proud of them."

"They are huh?" Lucas replied. The assistant obviously thought he and Brooke were married. He handed the money over to her. "We are."

After Lucas has bought Brooke the things she had desperately required, they went to get Ryan his wrestling pajamas. Lucas had decided they could all have thirty dollars each to buy what ever they wanted, so Ryan ended up with his wrestling pajamas and a wrestling shorts and t-shirt set.

Next they hit the toy store, where the girls could find their Barbie merchandise. They ended up being in there for forty five minutes as the girls decided what they were getting. It had taken them longer than normal, because there was a special offer on, which meant they got a lot of stuff for thirty dollars.

Ryan and Lucas ended up going to look at the Star Wars figures and an assistant had to tell Lucas to stop playing with the toys, as he was old enough to know better. So he sheepishly went back over to where the girls were.

After they came out of the toy store, they began to head towards the food court for lunch. Brooke's attention was drawn to a stunning red dress in an exquisite dress shop window. She looked at it longingly as they went past, but she kept on walking. Lucas however had noticed.

After lunch and giving the children's food time to settle, the six of them headed towards the play area. It was strictly kids only, which meant Brooke and Lucas would have to sit outside and wait on their children.

Once the children were out of sight, enjoying themselves on the various climbing frames and things, Brooke and Lucas headed over to a bench to wait.

"Lucas," Brooke began quietly. "Thank you for what you did earlier. You know in my bedroom. I mean I'd never thought about doing it that way before."

"Brooke," he said with a smile. "I thought we agreed that it would stay within those four walls?"

"I know we did, but I just wanted to say thanks." she said shaking her head and smiling.

"You're welcome Brooke," he told her taking hold of her hand and squeezing it. They both smiled and looked into the other's eyes. "How about I go and put these bags in the car and bring us back some Starbucks?"

"I like the sound of that! But aren't you full from your beverage before we came out?" Brooke said with a smile. "I'll wait here, just in case any of them decide they're coming out."

"Surprisingly no. I just feel full of life," he replied happily. He was glad she had suggested that, because it would be easier to do what he wanted to get done. "I won't be long."

* * *

"Mommy!" all four children yelled as they emerged from the play area half an hour later. Brooke laughed and shook her head as they came running up to her.

"How come you guys are out so soon?" she asked puzzled. Usually they were in there for hours. She was also bemused that Grace and Paige were still calling her mommy.

"They said they had to close because somebody puked on the slide," Ryan said grossed out. "I stopped Grace from sliding in it."

"Oh nice," Brooke said as she pulled a disgusted face. "And aren't you a good boy for doing that?"

"Uh huh," Grace said. "He's my hero!"

"Where's daddy?" Paige asked, looking round for Lucas.

"He went to put the shopping bags in the car and to get me and him some coffee, because we thought you were going to be in there forever like you usually are!" Brooke told her, playfully nipping her nose. Paige giggled. "And I'm glad it wasn't any of you who decided to puke."

"Wow you have your hands full there," an old man butted in looking at Brooke and the kids in a way that made Brooke shudder. "You're brave bringing them all out together by _yourself_."

"She's not by herself." Ryan said to the weird man.

"She's here with our Daddy." Grace said taking hold of Paige's hand.

There was something about the man that scared her and she wanted to make sure her little sister was safe. Ryan must have sensed something was off about the man too as he took hold of Scarlett's hand protectively. Brooke stood up, putting herself between him and the children.

Brooke was now officially scared. She silently prayed for Lucas to hurry up and get back from the car. Almost instantly he appeared at her side. He could tell from a distance the strange man was behaving inappropriately.

"Well I don't _see_ your Daddy," the guy slurred at her. It was clear he was drunk. "You look like my-"

"You do now!" Lucas said in a low tone. He glared at the man who stepped back in surprise. "Get the hell out of here and leave _my_ family alone. Or do you want me to call the cops and let them escort you out of here?"

* * *

"That guy gave me the creeps." Brooke shuddered as they made their way back to the car.

"Sorry I was gone so long," Lucas said with a frown. "I got a phone call from the hospital."

"The hospital?" Brooke asked concerned. "Lindsay?"

"I'll tell you after. Once we get the rug rats in the car." he told her quietly.

* * *

Once they were back at the car and the kids were safely strapped into their car seats, Lucas closed the doors and took hold of Brooke's hand. He led her to the rear of the car.

"Lucas what's wrong?" she asked him concerned. He'd been trying to keep his face neutral the whole time they had been on their way back to the car. But she knew there was something major going on.

"The hospital called and said Lindsay was in. She's in a bad way," Lucas said quietly. "She took an overdose and drank a lot of vodka. Then she went into labor and set the house on fire."

"What?" Oh my God is the baby okay?" Brooke asked. She couldn't care less about Lindsay.

"He's in a bad way apparently Brooke," Lucas said looking distraught. "By the time they managed to get into the house she was burnt from the waist down. He's got a burn on his head and he won't stop crying. He's in the NICU. They tried to feed him but he's not taking a bottle. He's got to have a feeding tube and throws all his milk back."

"Oh my God!" Brooke said horrified. "We'll drop the kids off at Peyton and Jake's and go straight to the hospital okay?"

"Yeah that sounds good." he said quietly. It was clear he was in shock.

"Give me the keys. I'll drive."


	8. You're All I Have

_paigematthewsfan21 - Thanks I think ha-ha!_

_Leah - Naley are going to be in this story eventually, along with their children. Won't be for a while yet though._

_The-Chadinator - You guessed right and it was number 3! It might get included in a later chapter._

_BDavisLScott23 - The creepy guy at the mall is going to be explained in a little more detail later in the story. As will what Lucas did for Brooke._

_HaleyJamesScottNathanScott, Diane Hermans, Brucas2345, JustLikeBrookeDavis, kay0340, BrookeScott - Thanks for your review. Hope you enjoy this update._

_As usual, thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

Lucas and Brooke dashed through the doors of the maternity ward and up to the nurse's station. Brooke's heart sank as she did. The last time she had been here was when she had given birth to Sam. The nurse that was sat there looked up at them with a smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a friendly voice.

"I'm Lucas Scott," he panted out. "I got a call saying my wife had been brought in and my son is in the NICU."

"Ah yes," she replied with a grim smile. "It was me that called you. If you just want to follow me."

Brooke's stomach filled with dread. She knew those words all too well. She prayed that the baby would be okay. She didn't know if she could be strong for Lucas like he had been for her. The nurse led them into a small private room. Lucas looked at Brooke sadly.

"How is my son?" he asked almost hesitantly.

"He's not so good," she replied softly. "He still won't stop crying and he's not keeping any milk down. We're trying our best but if he doesn't get any nutrients or nourishment soon it won't turn out well."

"You said something about a burn on his head?"

"Lindsay collapsed in the fire and he was on his way out when she got burned," the nurse explained. "It's not a major burn and we don't have to worry about that too much. Our main priority at the moment is trying to get him to keep his milk down. He isn't entertaining formula or a bottle, so like I said we have the feeding tube. But it's the fact he isn't keeping anything down that's the main concern."

"Has Lindsay tried to feed him?" Lucas asked. He didn't particularly want to ask her to do it, but if it was the only way to save his son, he'd have to do it.

"No she hasn't," the nurse said quietly. "Lindsay unfortunately didn't come round from her surgery."

"She's dead?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Yes," the nurse said quietly. "I'm sorry. Do you want to see her?"

"No!" Lucas said quickly. The nurse gave him a funny look. "Lindsay and I weren't on good terms. She was threatening the kids and I was in the process of filing for a divorce."

"I see," the nurse said in an understanding tone. "If your son still hasn't taken any milk in the next twenty four hours, you might want to consider a surrogate feeder. See if he takes milk that way. I'll leave you here for now. The doctor is with your son right now. I'll come and get you when he's finished."

She left the room, closing the door behind her. Lucas looked at Brooke sadly. She could see the tears forming in his eyes. She moved closer to him and put her arms around him, just as his tears began to fall.

His forehead was resting on her shoulder, his face buried into her shirt. His hands went around her tiny waist as his body wracked with sobs. She stroked his back soothingly. The nurse's words played over in her mind about the surrogate feeder.

"Brooke," he said between sobs. He moved out of her arms. "Would you help him?"

"Lucas," Brooke said quietly. "I don't know. I mean it's not like I don't want to help you, it's just it'll be more than just feeding him Luke."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he wiped at his eyes.

"When you nurse a baby, it's more than just feeding him," Brooke began as she too began to get upset. "You bond with him. If I do this Lucas he'll feel like _my_ baby but he won't be. And when you find somebody else to replace Lindsay, it'll be like losing a baby all over again."

"Brooke, I've already found the person that I want to replace Lindsay," he told her gently, looking at her with soulful blue eyes. "You _should_ have been Lindsay. Grace and Paige and the new baby should have been your babies Brooke, not hers. I should have fought for us in high school."

"Lucas, how can you tell me this now?" Brooke asked as she too began to cry. "I only lost my baby and Julian _two_ weeks ago Luke. I'm still grieving for them. Especially my baby."

"I know Brooke," Lucas said understanding her point. He took hold of her hands in his. "I know you're still grieving over them. I would never ask you if I had another option Brooke but I don't. I know how hard it will be if you do it. And I've chose _the_ worst time to tell you I still have feelings for you."

"Lucas, right now I think I'm still in love with Julian. I don't know if I can ever let somebody into my heart again like that," she told him, squeezing his hands as their eyes bored into each others. "Even though you were there first, for _everything_, Julian overtook my feelings for you sweetie."

"I understand," he whispered as tears fell down his face. "But I can wait forever Brooke if I have to. I just need you to know that I am _not_ going to go looking for somebody else. God even my kids see you as their mom. You lost a baby in probably the worst imaginable way. My baby needs a mom. I'm _begging_ you here Brooke. Please, please help him."

"I just feel like I'll be betraying Sam if I do this and it makes my heart hurt. But then the thought of your poor little innocent baby suffering makes it hurt too," Brooke confessed. She was once again an emotional wreck. They were both sobbing. "I need time to think Lucas. Please just give me time to think about this. Because if I do it, once I bond with him, I'll never be able to break that."

"I'll never ask you to do that Brooke," he promised. She could tell he meant every word he said. "_Never_. I love you Brooke. I always have and I've only just realized that."

"Mr. Scott," the nurse from before said gently as she came into the room. "You can see your son now."

"Okay," Lucas said, moving his eyes from her back to Brooke. "You want to come with me?"

"I can't Luke, not just yet," Brooke whispered. "Not until I've thought it through. This is _so_ hard for me Lucas. To even be in this building right now is killing me. It's bringing everything back to me. I'm going to stay in here and have a think. Is that okay?"

"Sure," he replied as he pulled his hands from hers and stood. "If you want to come in there, just get the nurse to let you in."

Brooke nodded solemnly, her brain awash with every possible emotion. Lucas followed the nurse out of the door and to where his son was. He could hear him crying before he even got there.

"Has he been doing this the whole time?" Lucas asked concerned.

"He has. As soon as he was born he started screaming. We've tried everything and it's not worked. Maybe a hug from his father might help," she told him. "We're thinking of something that we call Kangaroo Care."

"What's that?" Lucas asked confused as he wiped at his tears quickly.

"It's skin against skin contact. You'll have to take your shirt off for it. We place the baby against your chest so he can hear your heartbeat. It comforts them," the nurse explained as she stopped at the incubator his son was in. "Here he is."

Lucas looked down at his screaming son. He was so small and fragile looking that it broke Lucas' heart. His face was bright red from his cries and there was a tube going up his nose that was secured to his cheek with a piece of surgical tape.

"There's one thing that's working well on him anyway," the nurse began. "And that's his lungs."

"So I can hear." he replied never taking his eyes off his son.

"Did you think about a surrogate feeder?"

"Yeah," he answered quietly. "Brooke, the girl I came in with, her baby just died and she still has milk. That's why she needs to think. It only happened two weeks ago."

"I remember her being here for the birth," the nurse said. "She called him Sam didn't she?"

"Yeah," Lucas said amazed she had remembered. "So where do we do this Kangaroo thing?"

"You can do it here," she told him. "We brought a comfy seat in especially and you're in a private bay, so we can pull the curtain across. You can have a blanket too if you want. That's just on the side."

"Okay, let's try this," Lucas said as he began to unbutton his shirt. He took it off and put it on the side so it was out of the way. "Shall I sit?"

"Yeah you just sit down and I'll hand him to you," the nurse told him as she picked the still screaming child out of the incubator. "We're just keeping him in there to keep him warm. Here you go daddy, meet your son."

She handed the baby to Lucas who gently cradled him in his arms. He carefully moved him so his front rested against Lucas'. The baby's crying dropped in volume but still continued.

"Wow there's some response," the nurse said with a smile. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Actually no," Lucas replied as he gently stroked his sons back. "I've got a few in my head though."

Lucas looked down at his son. He didn't look like a newborn baby should. Grace and Paige had looked the epitome of health when they had been born. His son however, looked so fragile, delicate and ill.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can bond," the nurse told him. "If you need anything just press the button on the wall there and we'll be here in seconds."

She left Lucas alone with his still crying baby. He hated when his children cried. It made him feel like he was a rubbish father.

"Hey little guy," he said quietly. "Why you crying so bad huh? Is it 'cause you're hungry? Is that it?"

"Maybe I can help with that?" Brooke's voice said. Lucas looked up shocked. He saw her stood there with the nurse.

"Brooke, are you one hundred percent sure you do want to do this?" Lucas almost whispered. The baby continued to cry.

"No, but I can't let the poor little guy suffer Lucas," she said sadly as her eyes fell on the baby. She felt a pang in her heart as she thought of Sam. Her mothering instinct kicked in as she heard the distressed cries of the tiny baby in Lucas' arms. "The nurse told me about the Kangaroo thing."

"I just have to remove the feeding tube before you can nurse," she told him. "You can keep hold of him. I'll just warn you that he might scream louder, but most babies do when we take the tube out. It mustn't be a pleasant experience for them poor things."

The nurse went to the side of the seat and gently pulled the surgical tape off that was securing the tube. She quickly began removing the tube. The baby screamed louder as she did.

"There we go," she said as the tube was completely removed. "I'll disappear again now. And hopefully this will work."

"Thanks." Lucas smiled as he tried to soothe his son.

"You're welcome." she said as she went back out of the NICU.

Brooke took a deep breath and copied Lucas' earlier actions and began to unbutton her blouse. She looked at Lucas a little nervously. She saw the curtain and pulled it across giving them privacy, before she took her blouse off and placed it on top of Lucas' shirt.

"The nurse said the blanket could be used," Lucas told her as he tried not to stare at her. "You could cover yourself with that if you want."

"I know," she said timidly as she sat beside him. The seat was big enough to fit two people. She pulled her arms out of her bra straps but didn't remove it. "Give him here. And you can get the blanket and put it over me after I get sorted."

"Sure," Lucas said, extremely thankful that Brooke had found it in her heart to help him. He handed his son to her carefully and she received him with equal care. "Thank you _so_ much for this Brooke."

She smiled at him as he got up from the seat to pick the blanket up. The baby was still crying as he kept his back to her just that little bit longer so she could get herself sorted.

Brooke looked down at the extremely delicate baby in her arms. She couldn't stop the maternal feeling surging over within her even if she wanted to. She unfastened her maternity bra and it fell behind her. She moved the baby into the position that Lucas had had him in when she came in and stroked his back once more.

His tiny ear rested over where her heart was beating erratically with nerves. He was still crying almost hysterically. She moved him so that he rested in the crook of her left arm. He instinctively latched onto her breast and his crying ceased immediately as he began to suckle hungrily.

"Lucas!" Brooke said in a gasp. He spun round and his face broke out into a wide smile.

"Is he feeding?" he asked coming over to sit beside her. He arranged the blanket around her so that her modesty was covered and then watched his son happily.

"Yes," Brooke said softly. "He did it himself too. He's really hungry."

"Let's just hope he keeps it down," he replied in the same tone as she had spoken. "Thank you for doing this Brooke."

"It's the least I can do right?" she asked with a smile. "After all you've done for me these past few weeks. And I couldn't let him suffer."

"Can I tell you something?" Lucas asked as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sure." she said as she continued to watch the baby. She was also enjoying the warmth from Lucas' body. She was feeling a little cold.

"I'm glad Lindsay never came round," he said quietly. "I know that probably makes me a bad person but she could have killed him with what she did. And I don't have to go through the hassle of a divorce."

"I'm glad she didn't come round too," Brooke said looking at him. "She didn't deserve children Lucas. What she did to him was just awful. And the poor little guy is suffering, what with the burn on his head and his constant crying because he was starving. Grace and Paige said that all she ate was bird food, so I'm guessing muesli."

"At least he has you now," Lucas said looking into her eyes as he spoke. He moved his hand so it was resting on the back of her neck and his fingers caressed her skin gently. He rested his forehead against hers as he said. "And I couldn't imagine a better mother for him than you Brooke. And that's probably why he's so damn hungry now."

"And he's got a great father in you Luke," she said smiling. The baby continued to suckle hungrily. "Does he have a name yet?"

"I'm stuck between two," he replied as he moved his head so his chin rested gently on the top of her head. "Dylan and Thomas."

"Why don't you use both?" Brooke asked. "Dylan Thomas Scott. That has a nice ring to it."

"It does," Lucas agreed as he looked back down at his son. "Hey Dylan."

"How are things going back there?" they heard the nurse ask from the opposite side of the curtain. "Is it safe to come around?"

"Hang on just one second," Brooke said as she quickly swapped sides. Lucas rearranged the blanket for her. "Okay now you can."

The nurse came around to their side of the curtain and smiled at the sight that met her.

"I just came to let you know that I had a word with the doctor and he said that if the baby was feeding okay from you and he keeps it down, you could take him home," the nurse said. "And I see that's not a problem. He was bringing the other milk straight back up."

"Seriously?" Lucas asked amazed. "He can come home already?"

"Yes. The doctor is completely happy with him. And now I've seen with my own eyes that he's definitely feeding and keeping it down, I'll get the paperwork sorted so he can go home."

* * *

"I'm glad the gift shop had car seat," Lucas said as they set off to pick their children up from Jake and Peyton. "And I can't believe I get, no _we_ get, to bring him home. Thank you so much Brooke. You're the most amazing woman I have ever known."

"Can I make a confession?" Brooke said as he looked over the seat at the now quietly sleeping baby.

"Sure," he said as he pulled onto the main road. "You can tell me anything Brooke."

"I feel like his mom already," she told him. "Is that bad?"

"Not at all," he told her with a smile. "I want you to be his mom Brooke. So I'm ecstatic you feel like his mom."

"Your girls will be so excited when they see him won't they?"

"I'm hoping so," he answered. "And I'm hoping Ryan and Scarlett are excited too. Dylan is their sort of little brother."

"Did you mean what you said Lucas? About still being in love with me?"

"I sure did. And I meant it when I said that I'd wait no matter how long it takes."

"I can't promise you anything Lucas," Brooke told him. "But if you're willing to wait and take it slow, then if or when I've finished grieving for Julian and Sam we can maybe have a go at a relationship again."

"That's all I ask of you Pretty Girl." he said with a smile as he gripped her hand and gently kissed it.

* * *

"Hey Luke, Brooke," Jake said as he opened the front door. "You guys weren't at the hospital long."

"I know. But we have good news," Lucas said as he went into the house followed by Brooke who was holding Dylan. "Jake meet my son, Dylan."

"What?" Jakes asked shocked, as he looked at the tiny bundle Brooke was carrying. "Congratulations man."

"Thanks buddy."

"How's Lindsay?" Jakes asked tentatively as he closed the door.

"She's uh, dead," Lucas said bluntly. "She didn't come round from her surgery."

"Oh, um, sorry?" Jake said questioningly.

"Don't be. I'm not," Lucas said. "Especially after this morning and what she did."

"Where are the kids?" Brooke asked.

"Upstairs. They've built some kind of den thing in the attic," Jake said as they headed into the lounge. "So Peyt and I can sort of relax."

"Hey Peyton," Brooke greeted as she went and sat beside her on the sofa. "Thanks for looking after the kids."

"Hey Brooke," Peyton greeted back as she cuddled Jake Junior. "Is that Luke's new baby?"

"Yep." Lucas beamed proudly.

"How's Lindsay?" Peyton asked as she looked at the sleeping baby.

"She's dead Peyton," Brooke said softly. "She didn't wake up."

"Thank God!" Peyton said relieved. "At least she can't carry out any of those threats now."

"Yeah," Lucas replied as he and Brooke shared a look. "As far as I'm concerned, Brooke's his mother."

"What?" Peyton asked, secretly thrilled.

"He won't take a bottle and he wasn't keeping anything in when the hospital fed him with a feeding tube. So I stepped in," Brooke explained as the two women fussed over the new baby. "It's kind of helping me too. I wasn't sure at first but I need this Peyton."

"Do you guys want to stay for a coffee?" Jake asked.

"Oh I better not drink coffee again now." Brooke said a little dismayed.

"Okay its coffee for me and Lucas and fresh OJ for the milk factories over there." Jake said pulling a face, causing everyone to laugh.

"You need a hand?" Lucas offered.

"Sure, come on." Jake and Lucas headed into the kitchen so they could have a 'man' talk, leaving Peyton and Brooke to have a girly heart to heart.

* * *

"Ryan, Scarlett, Paige and Grace, come on down your parents are here!" Jake yelled up the attic stairs in a silly voice, two hours later. He heard giggling and then running footsteps as the children all came running down. "They have a surprise for you guys."

"I like surprises." Ryan said as he set off running again down to the ground floor. The three girls followed him, only they took more care on the steps.

"Hey kiddo!" Lucas greeted. Ryan jumped on Lucas' back pretending to be a wrestler.

"Uncle Luke!" Ryan yelled. "Hey mommy."

"Hey Ryan," Brooke greeted. "Can you keep it down sweetie?"

"Why mommy?" Ryan asked jumping back off Lucas. Jake laughed as Lucas got a look of pain on his face.

"You alright Luke?" Jake asked him quietly.

"He just kicked me hard in my crotch." Lucas managed to whisper back, causing Jake to laugh more.

"Because you'll wake the baby sweetie." Brooke told him. Ryan finally looked at his mother just as the girls arrived.

"Wow where did the baby come from?" Ryan asked.

"We'll talk about it back home okay?" Lucas gasped as he managed to straighten himself. "So come on get your shoes on guys and we'll get out of Jake and Peyton's hair."

* * *

"So that's my new baby brother?" Grace asked as she and Paige stared at Dylan who was still in Brooke's arms.

"He sure is," Brooke said as Scarlett came over to join in looking at the baby. "He's adorable huh?"

"Uh huh." the girls said in unison.

"And he's gonna be living with us?" Ryan asked as he sat cuddled up to Lucas.

"He is Ryan." Lucas answered.

"So where is Lindsay?" Grace asked frowning.

"She uh, she died Gracie." Lucas said softly. Even after everything she had done she was still the girl's mother.

"I hope she didn't go to heaven," Grace said, not even sounding bothered. "Heaven is for good people."

"Lindsay not good." Paige agreed. She looked at Brooke. "You our mommy now?"

"I guess," Brooke said shocked at how well the two girls were taking the news. "If it's okay with Ryan and Scarlett."

"It sure is mommy!" Ryan said happily.

"Uh huh!" Scarlett agreed.

"Does that mean we have a new brother too?" Ryan asked Lucas as he began to yawn.

"It does," Lucas confirmed. "Is that okay?"

"Uh huh!" Scarlett beamed.

"Do we have to call you daddy?" Ryan asked with a frown.

"No," Lucas replied as he and Brooke looked at each other. "Only if you want to call it me okay. Just because Paige and Grace are going to be calling Brooke their mom, doesn't mean you have to call me dad unless you really want to. Because I know just how much you loved your dad."

"I'll think about it." Ryan said matter of factly, causing Brooke and Lucas to smile. Dylan began to cry in Brooke's arms and all attention was on him.

"Oh damn, I didn't get diapers." Lucas said with a frown.

"It's okay," Brooke said standing up. "I have some newborn ones leftover from Sam. They'll do him for now."

"You want a hand?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"If you're offering." she replied smiling.

"You kids will be okay down here right if we just go up the stirs to change Dylan's diaper?"

"Sure Uncle Luke!" Ryan replied. "I'll keep my eye on the girls!"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind me sleeping with you again?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke led in bed later that night.

"No," she replied with a slight smile. "I can sleep better when you're holding me Luke."

"You want me to hold you now?" he asked softly. Brooke moved closer so she was wrapped in his arms. "What time do you reckon his next feed will be?"

"Probably about two hours," Brooke replied as her eyelids fluttered. "So I better get some sleep."

"Goodnight Brooke," Lucas said, stroking her hair, knowing how much it relaxed her. "Sweet dreams Pretty Girl."

"Night Luke." she replied moving slightly to kiss his t-shirt covered chest. It didn't take them long until they were both as fast asleep as the tiny baby in the crib next to the bed.


	9. Blessed

_paigematthewsfan21 - I couldn't let anything happen to another baby._

_mashleigh323 - Hey Morgan! Got to have some cute stuff now after the drama so far._

_kay0340 - Thanks! Glad you like it. We're slowly getting to proper Brucas._

_tanya2byour21 - Yes the name came from the poet. And yes Brooke finally has a baby to nurse. Yay!_

_BDavisLScott23 - It was quite funny when she said that and also true._

_The-Chadinator - That's true about his timing. He seemed to be a little like that in the show though too._

_Hailey, Anna, Mary Grace, Lindy, insanebeauty, maddie, katie, Diane Hermans, sb1218, msab782, LauraLynn3, h23brock, BrookeScott, eunice101, Whitney, BrookeScott, Brucas2345 - Thanks so much for the review._

_Wow yet another great response form you all for the last chapter! Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy! As for what Lucas did for Brooke in the bedroom a few chapters ago, they talk about it in this one._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

Lucas woke the next morning to the sight of Brooke nursing his son in the bed beside him.

_No, __**our**__ son_, he thought to himself.

He moved into a sitting position and Brooke moved her attention from Dylan to him. She smiled sleepily and he realized she mustn't have been awake long too.

"Morning," he said softly as he moved closer to her so he could watch the baby. "He had you awake long?"

"No about five minutes," Brooke replied stifling a yawn. "He just started feeding as you woke up."

"Did he wake in the night?" Lucas asked. "I never heard him."

"Yeah he woke a lot. Like every hour," Brooke said. "You were out cold, but you need the sleep. You've not had much lately."

"I'm sorry Brooke," he apologized. "It's not fair on you getting no sleep."

"I'd be getting hardly any sleep if Sam was still here," Brooke reminded him softly. "Would you have still asked me to do this if Sam and Julian were still here?"

"I probably would have yeah," he replied honestly. "Because I don't know anybody else who is producing breast milk."

"You do," Brooke told him. He frowned as he thought. "Peyton."

"Oh yeah," he said as it dawned on him. "But I think she's had to feed enough with her own over the years don't you?"

"Well yeah," Brooke replied with a laugh. Dylan made a slurping noise causing them to look down. "Don't tell me you drank everything from that side already?"

"I thought you had a constant supply?" Lucas asked confused.

"You have to give your body chance to make more once it's been drank or expressed," Brooke explained as she swapped sides. "Probably why we have two of these."

"Well it'd look pretty dam odd if you had one or three." Lucas said with a laugh. He reached his hand down and gently stroked his son's head, careful not to touch his burn.

"That would be hell having three boobs. Especially when you're breastfeeding." Brooke told him pulling a face.

"You would need an extra _hand_ then huh? Or mouth." he asked with a smirk. She couldn't help joining in.

"At least I know who to turn to if I ever need help expressing milk in the future. Well if I have no baby or a pump," she said with a laugh. "You seemed to know exactly what to do when you did that. Are you sure you haven't done it before?"

"Nope," Lucas replied. "Lindsay never let me touch her boobs when she had her milk. I saw it in one of the videos that was recommended by the midwife."

"Julian tried to help me do that once, right before I got the pump. It was a complete nightmare and sore. And he bit me when he was trying," Brooke said as she thought back. "Though I have to admit it was weird having your hands and mouth on my breasts again Lucas."

"It was weird touching them again," Lucas admitted. "They felt so much different to high school."

"Well in high school, I hadn't given birth to three kids," Brooke said. "And they were still growing then too."

"I can't believe we're having a conversation about your breasts," Lucas said laughing, unable to help himself. "It's so surreal."

"It is huh?" Brooke agreed as she too laughed. They looked down at the baby again who was still feeding hungrily. "What did Lindsay eat when she was pregnant with him? Besides the muesli of course. He just seems so thin and fragile."

"She didn't really seem to eat much," Lucas said as he thought back. "In a morning she had her muesli and she'd make the girls have it too, even though they hated it."

"Yeah Grace and Paige said. Poor girls."

"And then when I got home after work she'd have my dinner on the table and said she and the girls had already eaten and then she'd go and have bath," he added as Dylan gripped his finger in his hand. "But the girls would come up to me when she was in the bath and say they were starving. I didn't think anything of it until she started to act weird."

"She was starving the girls?" Brooke asked horrified. "How could somebody do something like that?"

"I have no idea," Lucas said sadly as he looked at Dylan who was still feeding. "Wow he's hungry."

"Probably making up for the lack of food Lindsay gave him."

"Probably," Lucas agreed. They heard the children go running past the bedroom door and head towards the staircase. "How do they all wake at the same time?"

"God knows," Brooke said with a laugh. "It's like they're on timers or something."

"Well I'll go down and I'll make us all breakfast. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good," Brooke answered. "I'll be down as soon as I can."

"You take as long as you need to," Lucas told her. "If need be I'll bring your breakfast up and you can have it in bed."

"I like the sound of that!"

"Well I'm gonna make bacon, eggs, sausage the works," Lucas said. "You'll need to keep your calorie intake up now."

"I will," Brooke agreed. "Especially the way he's feeding. He's getting hungry like every hour."

"So he's feeding every hour for about half an hour?" Lucas asked amazed. He was beginning to wonder just exactly how much Lindsay had eaten in her pregnancy. "God I bet you're just feeling like a baby feeding machine right now."

"Sort of," she agreed. "But I wouldn't change it Luke."

"I like that answer." he said with a smile as he climbed out of bed.

"What are you doing about your house?"

"I'm allowed to go and look today and see if I can salvage anything," he answered. "But the fire officer guy said there wasn't much left. The only stuff I'm upset about losing really is the baby pictures of the girls. I can never get them back."

"I think I have some here," Brooke said. "I think you gave me some."

"I did didn't I?" Lucas asked remembering. "That was good thinking on my part. Anyway, I'm gonna go and make breakfast and see if the kids have destroyed the house yet."

* * *

"Daddy!" Grace and Paige shouted as he came down the stairs and into the lounge. He was still dressed in just his boxers and t-shirt.

"Hey kiddo's!" he greeted back.

"Where's momma?" Scarlett asked.

"She's still in bed Scar," Lucas replied. "She'll be down soon."

"Who's gonna make breakfast then?" Ryan asked with a frown.

"Me." Lucas told him.

"But dad's don't make breakfast," Ryan said. "That's mom's job."

"No dad's can make breakfast too Ry," Lucas corrected him. "And they can make other meals. Do you want to help me?"

"But the cartoons are on." Ryan whined.

"Okay you watch the cartoons," Lucas said with a smile and ruffled his dark hair. "And I'll go and make us all breakfast."

* * *

"Momma!" the four children greeted Brooke as she came into the lounge, in a long white nightdress, with a sleeping Dylan in her arms. It was still a little strange for her to hear Grace and Paige call her mom.

"Hey guys," Brooke greeted back as she sat on the sofa. "Breakfast smells good huh?"

"Mmm yummy!" Scarlett agreed as she sniffed in a dramatic fashion.

"Mom can we go to the park later?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"We'll see sweetie," Brooke told him. "There are some grown up things that have to be done today, but we'll try okay?"

"Okay mommy." Ryan said understandingly.

"Breakfast is ready!" they all heard Lucas call from the kitchen.

* * *

"God Lucas! This is so yummy!" Brooke said as she devoured her food.

"You hungry or something?" he asked with a laugh. The children joined in.

"I'm starved Lucas and you know why," she said giving him an amused look. "Is there anymore bacon?"

"Yup I made extra especially for you," Lucas replied as he got out of his seat and went to the oven and got the bacon he had made for her. He went back to the table. "Here you go."

"You are a God!" Brooke said as she made quick work of the extra bacon. She got more giggles from the children.

"Wow mommy's hungry today!" Ryan said as he watched Brooke finish her breakfast. Dylan began to cry just as she did.

"Just like somebody else," Brooke said as she got out of her seat and went and picked him out of his baby seat. "You hungry again little guy? Come on let's get you fed again."

She headed out of the kitchen and went back into the lounge and sat on the sofa. She adjusted her nightgown and began to feed the hungry baby. Just as she started to feed him, the four kids came trooping in from the kitchen. They stopped and stared as they saw Brooke.

"Mommy what are you doing?" Ryan asked his brown eyes huge.

"I'm feeding him Ryan," Brooke told him. "This is how babies get their food."

"Does it hurt?" Grace asked curious.

"No it doesn't hurt sweetie." Brooke said with a smile.

"What's wrong with his head?" Ryan asked.

"He have a boo boo?" Paige asked.

"Yeah he had a boo boo," Brooke confirmed. "But he'll be okay."

"That's the dishes done," Lucas announced as he came into the lounge. He had done most of them as he had been cooking. He saw the children surrounding Brooke and smiled. He went up behind the sofa and leaned over so he could see Dylan. "How's he doing?"

"Seems to be doing good," Brooke told him as she smiled at him. "He's definitely feeding well."

"That's great!" Lucas said happily. He put his hand on Brooke's shoulder and his thumb rubbed soothing circles on the tense muscle there.

"Can we watch Nemo?" Scarlett asked.

"Do you all want to watch Nemo?" Brooke asked. They all nodded in response.

"I'll sort it." Lucas told her. He squeezed her shoulder gently before he leaned down and kissed the exposed skin there lovingly.

* * *

"Peyton said it was okay to leave the kids there as long as we want," Brooke told Lucas as she sat on her bed to put her boots on. "But I think we'll be better taking Dylan with us, because he'll more than likely get hungry before we get back."

"Good thinking," Lucas agreed as he searched through his clothes for a clean shirt. "I should have got myself some new stuff at the mall."

"Is it all dirty?" Brooke asked as she adjusted her top. "I should have put some laundry on yesterday."

"Yeah," he said as he sniffed a shirt. "Oh and smells really bad. I should have. You were busy."

"You can use one of Julian's shirts if you want," Brooke said quietly. "Help yourself."

Lucas chose a plain white t-shirt in the end; partly because he saw there were a lot of them. Brooke took the time to check that they had everything they needed in the baby bag.

"I think we should have a trip to the mall too before we go and collect the kids," Brooke said. "We need a lot of stuff."

"I know," Lucas said. "New clothes for me and the girls, clothes for this little guy and diapers and stuff."

"You know how you said that when I had to move from here and I could move in with you and Lindsay? What's gonna happen now?"

"I'll let you know once I've seen the house," Lucas told her grimly. "Well what's left of it."

* * *

"Oh my God!" Brooke and Lucas said in unison as they pulled into the driveway where Lucas house used to be.

They climbed out of the car and Brooke picked Dylan out of his car seat, making sure he was snug in his blanket. They headed towards the pile of smoldering ash that was once Lucas' home. Lucas couldn't resist putting his arm around Brooke's waist.

"All that I can do with this is clear the rubble away and sell the land." Lucas said as his eyes scanned the mess in front of them. "So I think the best option will be for us to look for a complete new house together. Seeing as though we're a family now."

"We are?" Brooke asked with a smile. "Even though we're not _together_ in that sense."

"Like I said yesterday Brooke," Lucas began. "I'll wait, so as far as I'm concerned I'm not single. I'm with you. And our kids. So that makes us a family."

"I think we make a pretty damn good family," Brooke said. She turned to face him. "I just wish I could love you that way again Lucas, but I can't just yet. I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry okay Pretty Girl," Lucas told her as he cupped her face in his hands. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I don't know what I'd do without you Lucas." Brooke suddenly said. Her honest words made him smile and he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Shall we go to the mall?" Lucas asked. "Again?"

"Is the stuff we got yesterday still in the trunk?"

"Yeah it is," Lucas said with a laugh. "Which reminds me. I have something for you. Go sit in the car and I'll get it."

Brooke went back to the car and gently placed Dylan back in his seat, making sure he was secure. She then went and sat in the front passenger seat. A few moments later, Lucas climbed into the driver's seat with a bag in his hand.

"I saw you looking at this yesterday," he said as he handed the bag to her. "I think it'll look stunning on you."

Brooke took the bag and looked inside. She saw the red dress she had seen in the mall yesterday. She looked at him shocked.

"Lucas, I don't know what to say," she gasped out. "Thank you. I just don't know when I'm gonna wear a dress like this."

"How about Christmas or New Year?" he asked. "I think we should do it in style this year what do you say? It can be the house warming party too. I can invite Nathan and Haley and their kids."

"I like the sound of that," Brooke said smiling. Lucas could see a tiny flicker of a sparkle in her eye that hadn't been there these past few weeks. She leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you Lucas."

"You're welcome Brooke," he said as she sat back in her seat properly. He started the engine. "Let's go to the mall."

* * *

"I'm so getting a cart for this store," Lucas laughed as they headed into the baby store they had been in yesterday. "We're gonna need so much from here."

"We can always use Sam's old stuff," Brooke offered. "It seems a shame to let it go to waste."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Yes, Luke," she told him. "I wouldn't have offered otherwise."

"Well we'll still need a cart for the diapers," Lucas said. "They're such a pain to carry around."

* * *

Brooke and Lucas took their time looking around the store. All they had put in the cart so far had been essentials such as diapers, cream, bathing products, cotton wool and pacifiers. Brooke still had everything else left from Sam. They stopped at the clothing section, as Sam's baby clothes were too big on Dylan; he was so much smaller.

"How adorable would he look in this Lucas?" Brooke said as she picked up a little dungaree set. "I wanted one of these for Sam but they didn't have them in his size."

"That is cute," Lucas said as he looked at what Brooke was holding up. She had Dylan in her arms and he was fast asleep. Both were surprised he hadn't woken up for another feed by now. "We have to get it."

Brooke put the outfit into the cart after checking the size. She then picked up a plain pack of baby grows and put them in too.

"You think we should get a hat and mittens for him? And some socks?" Lucas asked.

"I think we should," Brooke said. "He's so tiny and what I have at home are going to be far too big."

"Okay we'll get some then," Lucas said as he picked a pale blue hat and mittens set as Brooke picked a pack of socks up and they put them in the cart. "Maybe we should get two huh?"

They added an extra hat and mittens set and an extra pack of socks to the ever growing pile in the cart. They added a few more outfits as they carried on walking around the store. The got to the soft toy section and stopped. A soft plush pale blue teddy had caught both of their attention.

"I think we just found his first teddy bear." Lucas said as Brooke picked it up.

"I agree." Brooke said with a wide smile as she placed it into the cart with the other items.

"Oh my God Brooke," Lucas said quietly, his voice full of dread. "It's that guy from yesterday."

"What? Where?" she said startled as she spun round. Sure enough the guy who had creeped her out at the play area yesterday was stood outside the baby store, looking at her through the window.

"I thought it was the kids he had an interest in yesterday," Lucas said, the need to protect Brooke and their son becoming priority. "But it looks like it was you."

"God Lucas he gives me the creeps." Brooke said as she shuddered. She held Dylan closer to her.

"Come on. Let's go pay for this lot. Then we'll stick it in the car and then go and buy clothes."

* * *

"I'm gonna trade in this car for a bigger one," Lucas said as he loaded the stuff they had bought at the baby shop into the trunk of the car. It ended up jam packed. "This one isn't really practical for five kids and two adults."

"What would you swap it for?" Brooke asked as they headed back towards the mall after Lucas made sure the car was secure.

"Probably something like an SUV," he said as he thought. "There's more room in them for our brood. And my dad was on about some new ones he was gonna get. They sounded fucking awesome!"

"True," Brooke agreed. "You gonna ask your dad to do you a deal?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. "What's the point of having a dad who sells cars if I can't get the benefit?"

"It's a shame none of us have relatives who are in real estate." Brooke laughed as they entered the mall. Lucas put his arm around her waist as he saw the creepy guy rummaging in a bin. "Can't they ban him from here?"

"They need to," Lucas said as he felt Brooke move closer to him. She felt safer when she was nearer to him. "So kids first and then me."

* * *

"You really think that will suit me?" Lucas asked doubtfully as he looked at the shirt Brooke had picked out.

"Lucas trust me. I know fashion," she told him with a smile. "And besides it'll bring out your eyes."

"Well, what about these jeans?" Lucas asked holding a pair he had selected up.

"Lucas," Brooke said as she moved closer to him so she wouldn't have to speak as loud. "You of all people know that you can't get away with jeans as tight as that."

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked shocked. Brooke laughed.

"No I'm not calling you fat. You want room to move in your jeans right?" she asked. "More importantly, you want room in a particular _area_ of your jeans. And if you get them, you'll be cutting off your circulation to your man parts."

"Well I don't want that," he said with a smile as he put them down. "Pick me some then stylist!"

Once Brooke had picked Lucas his jeans and a few more shirts, they headed over to the underwear section.

"I noticed you still wear those tight boxers that leave _nothing_ to the imagination." Brooke said in a teasing voice.

"That was my act of rebellion," he told her as he struggled with the bags of kids clothes they had purchased and goods he held. "Lindsay bought me these tiny things that looked like women's underwear and expected me to wear them. I tried them on and told her no because they were too restricting. I like room in my underwear."

"And from what I can remember you need it too."

"Well I try not to brag," Lucas laughed. Brooke joined in as she picked him some underwear up. "I think that's everything. Come on let's go pay because my arms feel like they're gonna drop off."

* * *

"I'll drop you and Dylan off with the shopping, and then I'll get the kids from Peyton and Jake. Then I'll head over to the dealership and get the new car," Lucas said. "I spoke to my dad when you were in changing his diaper and he said he just got two brand new SUV's in and I can have one."

"That's great timing huh?" Brooke smiled.

"Shall we get a black or white one?"

"Black," Brooke said. "Is the interior black too?"

"Yup! And fabric too so we can shampoo them if necessary."

"Good job," Brooke stated. "We'll need it with the kids. Can we not go and get the SUV before we get the kids? Surprise them by picking them up in it? And your dad can see this little guy."

"You sure?" Lucas asked. "I thought he'd be due a feed by now."

"He had one when I changed his diaper. Why do you think I was gone for so long?"

"I thought there might have been a waiting line or something."

* * *

"Lucas, Brooke hi," Dan Scott greeted as they came through the door of the dealership. He noticed the sleeping baby in Brooke's arms. "And this little guy here must be my grandson."

"He sure is," Lucas beamed. "Dad, meet Dylan Thomas Scott."

"Can I hold him?" Dan asked smiling.

"Sure." Lucas answered. Brooke carefully handed him over to Dan as his secretary came in.

"Ah, Linda. Can we get coffee in here?" Dan asked her.

"Actually, do you have herbal tea or something?" Brooke asked.

"We have some raspberry tea." Linda replied.

"Can I get some of that?"

"Sure you can." Linda said before dashing off.

"He looks like you Lucas," Dan said as he looked down at his new grandson. "And you finally got a boy. I'm sorry to hear about Lindsay."

"Don't be," Lucas said anger clear in his voice. Dan looked surprised. "I'm not."

"Why? What happened?" Dan asked stunned. Lucas proceeded to tell him the story of Lindsay's psycho acts, him leaving her, the house fire and Brooke. He just finished as Linda came back with their drinks. She put them on the desk and quickly left. "Seriously? She harmed my grand kids?"

"Looks like it," Lucas said grimly. "As soon as I suspected something I got them out of there."

"At least they're in a safe place now," Dan said smiling at Brooke. "I'm sorry for your loss Brooke."

"Thanks," she mumbled quietly as she sipped her raspberry tea. "If it wasn't for Lucas I'd probably be in the nuthouse by now."

"I think its great how you two have been there for each other in the hardest times you've had to face," Dan said. "And Brooke, what you're doing looking after this little fella is just amazing."

"Well I couldn't just sit back and do nothing," Brooke said. "Yes it was a hard decision for me, but I don't regret it."

"Even Gracie and Paige have begun calling her mom," Lucas told Dan. "And she'll be the only mom he'll know."

Dan looked at Brooke and Lucas. It was clear to see that Lucas was besotted with Brooke. Dan knew, however, that it was far too soon for Brooke to let him back into her heart. He could see the pain that was still fresh in her eyes. He also knew that Lucas wouldn't give up on her and he would wait as long as necessary.

"Well from what I've seen, they won't want for a better mother," Dan said. Brooke smiled, flattered at his words. Lucas grinned proudly. "Have you finished your coffee son?"

"Yeah," Lucas replied, putting his cup back on the desk. "Why?"

"You want to go and see your new car?"

* * *

"This is nice," Lucas said as he looked at the car that would be his in a matter of minutes. "This the Nissan Armada right? The one you mentioned the other week?"

"It is," Dan confirmed. "It's amazing huh?"

"It sure is," Lucas said in awe. He'd been impressed when Dan had been telling him about it and was glad it was what Dan had got in stock. "I can't wait to get this. There's plenty of room in it for us all."

"And if one more came along," Dan said smiling. "If that ever happened."

"What do you think Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"I love it!" she said enthusiastically. "It's perfect for us."

"And there's plenty of space in the trunk too." Dan noted as Dylan began to cry.

"He needs feeding." Brooke said.

"You can use my office," Dan said. "And I'll help Lucas move all your stuff over from your old car."

* * *

"Is it safe to come in?" Lucas asked sticking his head around the office door.

"Yeah, everything's covered." Brooke answered. Lucas and Dan walked into the office.

"So a few signatures are all I need and then you can go," Dan told them as he pulled a folder out with the relevant paperwork in. "Oh and your mother wants to know when you're coming around for dinner?"

"How about tonight?" Lucas asked as he signed the forms.

"Sure. I'll call your mother and let her know, while you're getting the kids."


	10. New Dawn

_liverpoolss - There will be but it will only be mentioned in passing._

_mashleigh323 - Aww thanks! I love your reviews! _

_tanya2byour21, alysef, Diane Hermans - Aww thanks so much. I'm glad you think so. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long._

_TomsAngel4610 - Thanks for reviewing. Aww your comment was so sweet. Glad you like the story._

_Othfan23 - I've had a couple requests for a scene like that. There might be a scene of that nature in the future if more people ask. So you never know._

_BDavisLScott23 - She'll get there eventually._

_The-Chadinator - There are a lot of requests for a scene like that. So it will more than likely appear in a chapter at some point. Keep reading._

_kay0340 - Aaww thanks. Just wait until the babies arrive in that one!_

_brucaslover43, Hailey, Megan, Amy, Jordan, Anna, Mary Grace, msab782, Satcher, Cate, KTC872, Maddie, Kelly, Jana, Emma, Nancy, BrookeScott, Brucas2345 - Thanks so much for the review. I really apprreciate it._

_To all you lovely wonderful readers out there, thanks SO much for reading! And thanks for taking the time to review to let me know what you think of it. I can't believe the amount of reviews I recevied for that last chapter! I love it! Thanks so much! Enjoy this update._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"What are we gonna do about childcare?" Jake asked Lucas as they worked on assembling a bed in the workshop.

"Well, your kids need Peyton and mine and Brooke's kids need Brooke," Lucas said. "So I personally think that the girls should stay home and watch the kids. It's not like we can't handle everything here between us."

"We need the money though Lucas," Jake said. "Especially with all our kids to feed and clothe."

"We can still pay them," Lucas said. "We'd have to pay for childcare anyway."

"True," Jake said as he thought. "I like that idea."

"Me too," Lucas agreed. "We know our kids are safe then."

"It sucks about your house burning down," Jake said sympathetically. "What you gonna do?"

"Brooke and I are gonna get a place together," Lucas answered. Jake looked shocked at his words. "She has to get out of her house in a few months. It came with Julian's job. She was gonna come and stay with me at the old place until she found something else, but now the best option is get a place together. That way Brooke doesn't have to work all the time to try and afford a mortgage or rent."

"She's so lucky to have somebody like you looking out for her Lucas," Jake said. "But can I just say, it's so obvious you still have the hots for her. You still love her don't you?"

"I do, yes," Lucas replied honestly. "I've told her this and I've said I'll wait for as long as it takes for when she's ready. She's told me she might never be ready, but I'm okay with that."

"What do the kids think?" Jake asked curious. "I mean Scarlett and Ryan have only just lost their dad and brother and yet a couple weeks later they have replacements."

"Jake, I'm not trying to replace Julian and I'm sure as hell not trying to replace Sam with Dylan," Lucas replied getting angry. "I'm not expecting them to call me dad, just because Grace and Paige are calling Brooke mom. What kind of person do you take me for? God Jake, you've known me forever. Actually, you know what, I'm out of here. I can't deal with this right now."

Lucas threw his tools down and took off his safety goggles and gloves. He threw them across the room in anger and then stomped out of the workshop. He quickly grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out of the shop, slamming the door behind him. Jake watched silently with a sympathetic look on his face.

* * *

"Daddy!" Grace and Paige shouted as Lucas walked into the lounge some thirty minutes later. They got up from the floor where they were eating their lunch as they watched cartoons and rushed over to him, along with Scarlett.

"Hey girls," he greeted with a smile. "Nice to see somebody missed me."

"You're home early," Brooke said from her spot on the floor where she was changing Dylan's diaper. She looked up and saw he looked a little upset. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he lied with a wry smile. "I just missed my favorite girls that's all."

"Mommy, can we go play Barbie's upstairs now?" Grace asked eagerly. "We finished our lunch."

"Sure you can girls," Brooke said smiling. She was beginning to get used to hearing them call her mom even though it had only been a few days. "Just don't make too much noise okay."

"We won't momma." the three girls said in unison, before charging upstairs.

"So have you had fun being at home?" he asked as she handed Dylan to him. He cradled him in one arm as he helped Brooke stand with the hand on his free arm.

"Yes, I've loved it," Brooke beamed. "I could get used to this."

"Well Jake and I were talking," Lucas began as they both sat on the sofa. "And we decided that you and Peyton should stay home and watch the kids and you'll still get your pay. How does that sound."

"Too good to be true," Brooke replied with a laugh. "What's the catch?"

"There is none," Lucas told her looking deep into her eyes. "We get to know the kids are safe this way. Plus you can't really have Dylan at work so you can feed him every hour."

"Actually, he's slowing down a little," Brooke said. "He must have gotten past his starvation stage."

"Brooke, do you think I'm trying to take Julian's place?" Lucas suddenly asked frowning. Brooke looked puzzled for a moment. Then it dawned on her.

"What has Jake been saying?"

"He asked me what the kids thought of our living arrangements. And then said they'd only just lost their dad and brother and here I was trying to replace them," his eyes filled with angry tears. "I'm not trying to replace either of them Brooke I swear to you I'm not."

"I know you're not Lucas," Brooke told him softly. "Nobody could ever replace them. Don't let Jake get to you Broody. You know he says things without thinking sometimes."

"He just made me so mad," he confessed. "I threw my tools down and just walked straight out."

"You've been under a lot of pressure lately, it's a wonder you haven't lashed out before now," Brooke told him trying to soothe him. "And you've handled all my problems too. And I'm so grateful to you Luke."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat for you." he told her sincerely.

Brooke's heart fluttered at his words and it surprised her. She's last felt that feeling in high school.

_When I was dating him_, she thought.

She moved closer to him on the sofa and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt that arm go around her and she closed her eyes and relaxed against him.

"Do you want to go and look for a house?" Lucas asked. "I mean it could take a while to find one we like and then there's the time it'll take to get it all processed. I mean now they're clearing the rubble of my last house away and the land is for sale, we should."

"Do you want to go now?" Brooke asked shocked opening her eyes.

"There's no time like the present right?"

"Who's planning Lindsay's funeral?" Brooke asked.

"Her parents and brother," Lucas replied. "They'll probably be the only one's there too."

"Have you asked the girls if they want to go?" Brooke asked as she reached her right arm up to gently stroke Dylan's cheek.

"Yeah I did and they said no," Lucas replied. "Grace said you only go to say goodbye to people you love."

"Grace said that?" Brooke asked shocked.

"It could be with the way I asked her though," he told her. "I asked if she wanted to go to her mom's funeral and she turned around and said my mommy is downstairs. And Paige said the same."

"You know, I'm getting used to them calling me mom now," Brooke confessed. "And I like it."

"I'm glad you like it," he said with a smile as he stroked her back. "I love the fact they're calling you mom."

"I know you do," she told him with a smile. "So when do you suppose we go house hunting?"

"Well, it's almost time to pick Ryan up from school, so maybe Peyton will let us drop the kids off with her," Lucas began. "And then we can go to the real estate broker and see if they have any houses we can look at."

"I'll give her a call." Brooke said.

She reached over to the table behind the sofa. She didn't realize she was giving Lucas an amazing view of her chest as she did. She picked the phone up and then sat back in her seat properly as Lucas diverted his eyes. He couldn't stop the reaction in his pants at the sight. He shifted himself slightly to try and take the ache off.

She dialed Peyton's number and she answered after the second ring. After speaking to her for a few minutes she ended the call and put the phone back on the table. Lucas took the opportunity to admire her chest once more.

"She said its fine," Brooke told him. "And I told her we'd pick her kids up from school for her."

"We're gonna have to put the older ones in the trunk," Lucas told her with a smile. "Even with a bigger car we won't have enough seats."

"I'm sure Brandon and Ryan will love the trunk," Brooke said. She looked into his eyes as she spoke and they were still sat close to each other. "They'll probably pretend they're on some secret mission or something."

"Brooke, you better go and tell the girls to get ready to go out." Lucas told her. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite fathom.

"Why?"

"Because I want to kiss you so bad." he replied honestly.

Brooke looked at him stunned as her stomach flipped in response to his words. She saw his eyes drop to her lips as she stood from the sofa. She looked down at him as his eyes remained on her. She shocked him by leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on his lips before heading upstairs to get the girls ready.

* * *

"So what do you think of this one?" Kathy, the real estate representative, asked Brooke and Lucas as she finished showing them around the third house.

"I don't like it." Brooke and Lucas said in unison before laughing. Kathy rolled her eyes. They had done exactly the same at the previous houses.

"Besides, we need at least four bedrooms," Lucas told her. "This only has three at a push."

"Well you might like the next one."

They arrived at the next house twenty minutes later and climbed out of the car. They were both impressed with what they saw. The house was a stunning red brick built, three storey masterpiece. It had an expansive lawn to the front and one side that led around to the back. There was a two car garage at the other side. Brooke and Lucas shared an impressed glance as Kathy led them up the steps to the front door.

She opened the door and led them inside. Brooke went in in front of Lucas and stopped suddenly, causing him to bang into her. His hands went to her waist to stop her from falling and crushing Dylan.

"Wow!" Brooke breathed as she looked around.

"This is nice," Lucas said as he followed her gaze. Kathy led them into the lounge. "This is a good size."

"What's that?" Brooke asked as she caught sight of something in the garden. She crossed over to a window and looked out. "Does that come with the house?"

"It certainly does," Kathy said. "It'll be great for your son when he's older."

"Lucas look," Brooke said. "There's a play area."

"Wow," he said as he crossed over to her and looked out of the window. There was a large play area, complete with swings, slides and a climbing frame. "That's better than the park."

"The kids will love it!" Brooke said excitedly.

"You have more than one?" Kathy asked them, curious.

"We have another four," Lucas answered as he smiled at Brooke. "Three girls and a boy."

"That's a big family," Kathy laughed. "No wonder you need a big house. How old are they?"

"The eldest is four, then there's a three-year-old and two two-year-olds and this little guy." Lucas answered proudly.

"God you have been busy," Kathy said in disbelief. She couldn't understand why people would want so many children. "Do you want to see the rest of the house?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Brooke and Lucas had seen the entire house. Both had fallen in love with the place and it was perfect for their children. Kathy left them alone to talk in the lounge as she made calls on her cell phone in the kitchen.

"I love this place Lucas," Brooke told him. "It'll be perfect for us."

"The best part is, it's within budget too," he told her with a smile, just as his cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. He spoke for a few minutes and broke out into a huge smile as he ended the call. "You'll never believe what I've just been told."

"Umm," Brooke said as she thought of a witty remark to say. "Nope I can't think of anything funny to say right now, so just spill."

"The land has sold already," he told her. "For more than the asking price. So we could use that for this place so there's no mortgage, or use some as a deposit and the rest to decorate until the insurance money comes through."

"This place could do with being decorated," Brooke said as she looked around the room. "I mean I know my favorite color is red and all but this carpet is a little much."

"It is a little ghastly," Lucas agreed. "The blue walls don't really go with it either."

"The attic would be perfect for the girls to share," Brooke said as she thought on how they would decorate the place. "Especially how there are like three window bays that are huge in there. We could put a bed in each."

"Have you decided?" Kathy asked as she came back into the lounge.

"We'll take it," Lucas said. Brooke squealed and hugged him, making sure she didn't squash Dylan between them in the harness she wore. "We'll give them the full asking price."

"Good choice," Kathy said, relieved that she didn't have to show the baby making machines around any longer. "I'll phone them and see what they say."

She went back into the kitchen to call the current owners, leaving Brooke and Lucas to continue their plans.

"Do you think Peyton would do some artwork in the kids' rooms?" Brooke asked. "Scarlett has always wanted a princess theme in her room but the strict decorating code we had to stick to didn't allow it."

"That would be great," Lucas agreed. "Grace and Paige want a princess room too."

"God Lucas this is so exciting," Brooke told him. "This is just what I need to help me. Thank you."

"Will you stop thanking me," he laughed. There's no need. Right so, the girls are gonna have the attic, which I think they will love, Ryan can have his own room and then a nursery for Dylan. So that leaves two bedrooms."

"So we can have a spare room for guests," Brooke told him. "You were on about inviting Nathan and Haley weren't you?"

"Yeah," Lucas replied as he thought. "So does that mean we're still gonna be sharing?"

"Yes," Brooke replied quietly. "I don't like sleeping alone Lucas. I can't."

"I'm not going to say no to sleeping with you Brooke," he told her softly. "I was kind of dreading that once we got a new house I'd have to have my own room."

"Good news," Kathy said as she came back into the room. "They accepted and they want a short closure, so if it all goes well the house will be yours by the end of the month."

* * *

"Oh my God Lucas. I can't wait for the kids to see the house!" Brooke said excitedly as they headed back to Peyton's to pick the kids up.

"Me neither," he agreed and smiled. "It's good to see you happy again Brooke."

"It's all down to you Lucas," she told him. "Can we go get something _really_ sweet to eat? I just have the urge to eat something."

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Your mom's café," Brooke suggested. "She's the dessert queen."

* * *

"Lucas! Brooke! Hi," Karen greeted brightly. "And hello to my cute little grandson."

"Hi mom." Lucas beamed.

"Hi Karen," Brooke added as she sat in her usual seat and Lucas took his across from her. Dylan was placed next to Brooke in his car seat. "Do you have brownies today?"

"For you yes," Karen answered, earning a wide smile from Brooke. Karen stopped for a second to admire her sleeping grandson. "He's so adorable. He's definitely your son Lucas, you can't deny that."

"Like I'd ever deny that cute little guy was mine." Lucas said a proud smile on his face.

"So Brooke wants brownies, how about you?" Karen asked him.

"The same. And a coffee please mom."

"Can I get a hot chocolate?"

"Sure you can Brooke," Karen confirmed. "I'm sure that little guy will appreciate the chocolate later."

* * *

"Lucas, is it wrong I'm feeling happy?" Brooke asked as they both secured Dylan's car seat back in the car.

Brooke was struggling, so Lucas reached around her to help. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, once the baby seat was secure.

"I don't think it is Brooke," he said softly as she placed her hands over his. "Julian would want you to be happy wouldn't he?"

"But so soon after his death?" Brooke asked. "People are gonna think that I didn't love him."

"Screw what other people think," Lucas told her as he moved her so she was facing him. He moved his hands to her shoulders so his hands were gently resting against her neck. "I know you loved him, your kids know you loved him. But the most important thing is _you_ know you loved him. And so did Julian. And Sam."

"You know the perfect things to say to me," she told him. "You've been so good to me through everything."

They stood there for a while, the sleeping baby in the car seat behind them, just looking deep into each others eyes. Lucas didn't even realize that his fingers were gently stroking the delicate flesh of her neck.

Lucas lowered his head towards her, it was clear that he was going to kiss her. Brooke surprised him by not moving, she closed her eyes in anticipation. Just as his lips were millimeters from hers, Dylan began to cry, breaking the moment.

Lucas rested his forehead against hers briefly and they both smiled. Lucas then moved away from Brooke so she could tend to their son.


	11. One Kiss From You

_paigematthewsfan21 - Yeah I was thinking the same. _

_Diane Hermans - Yes they're finally getting closer. About time too huh?_

_Alysef - Yes kids can be completely blunt and just had to put that comment in. You never know there may be a Brucas baby in the future._

_bdavisrulz - Haha, that's babies for you._

_Hailey - Brucas build up is good! I love writing it. _

_BDavisLScott23 - Aww thanks. I couldn't have them in separate rooms, it didn't seem right haha!_

_Tanya2byour21 - I've had a LOT of requests for that particular scene, so it looks like it will be put in one of the upcoming chapters. It's just a case now of how to put it in._

_Carter - That sucks you had an awful day! Hope this cheers you up._

_Megan, Mary Grace, Lindsey, Annemarie, Katie, Satcher, Lauren, Nancy, Maddie, Emma, sb1218, msab782, Jenna, Lindy, LauraLynn3, h23brock, Tensley, Heather, Ashleigh, Grace, Caitlin, Amanda, Elise, Catherine, The-Chadinator, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, kay0340, craxygirl54 - Thanks so much for your lovely reviews!_

_Thanks to everybody who continues to read this and review this story of mine! It makes writing so much more worth while. And yet again another amazing response from you guys about the last chapter. Thanks so much!_

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"Can you believe we move into that amazing house today?" Brooke asked Lucas as they led in bed together the morning of their official moving day.

"I know, it's come round so fast," Lucas agreed with a laugh. "I'm surprised the kids aren't in here waking us up."

"I know!" Brooke giggled. "They've been so excited about this."

* * *

They had taken the children to see the house once it had become officially theirs. That had been eight weeks ago. They had instantly fallen in love with the house just like Brooke and Lucas had. Even more so when they saw the play area in the garden.

The girls had loved the idea of their shared attic bedroom. It was a huge room that ran the full length of the house and Lucas had decided to section a part of it off to create extra rooms; a playroom and a bedroom, and another bathroom.

The girls bedroom had a princess theme as they had requested and looked like it should be in a fairytale. Peyton had painted a large mural on one wall of an enchanted castle.

Ryan had asked for a basketball themed room as he was now getting bored of wrestling. Peyton had painted another mural on his wall to look like a basketball court. His room was in the attic also, at the opposite end to the girls. The play room and the bathroom separated them, along with a hallway, as the top of the stair case was in the middle of the attic.

Dylan's nursery had Sam's old baby furniture in it and a Winnie the pooh theme. Peyton had yet again worked her magic on a mural of the characters. And Brooke thought the room looked perfect.

Most of their things had been moved already, it was just their beds and a few kitchen items and toys that had to be moved. They had decided to wait an extra few days for the paint fumes to be completely evaporated before they moved in.

Dylan was now three months old and was becoming more and more aware of his surroundings. He was also a lot healthier than when he was born and still suckled hungrily from Brooke.

Since the day they had found their house and had almost kissed, neither had repeated it. They were however, becoming so much closer. Jake and Peyton had noticed just how much as they had all decorated the new house.

They had been decorating their master bedroom a few weeks ago, they had ended up in a play fight and had more paint on themselves than they had on the walls when they had finished.

Lucas had cheekily covered his hands in paint and put two big hand prints on Brooke's butt. Brooke had got her revenge by doing the same to him. Lucas then took it one step further by giving her hand prints over each of her breasts. Peyton and Jake had come into the room at that point.

* * *

"It's the start of our new life Brooke," Lucas said as he stretched. He caused his t-shirt to rise up, revealing his toned, muscular torso. Brooke couldn't help but notice. Lucas saw her looking at him. "You like what you see?"

"I've seen better." Brooke replied.

"Better than this?" Lucas asked as he sat up and pulled his t-shirt off, leaving him in just his boxers. "I doubt it."

"Oh somebody's sure of themselves," Brooke said kinking her eyebrow. "You're looking a little scrawny there Lucas."

"Look whose talking," Lucas said as he pounced on Brooke and began to tickle her. "Yep I can feel your ribs. I think you need to eat more of my mom's desserts. Dylan's obviously taking all your calories when you feed him."

"Lucas!" Brooke shrieked, laughing.

He joined in as they rolled around on the bed playfully. Lucas ended up on top of Brooke as he stopped tickling her. They both panted as he looked down into her eyes. She didn't break his gaze and she could feel how their actions had affected him. The evidence was pressing against her quite solidly.

"I think somebody enjoyed that a little too much don't you?" she asked kinking her eyebrow. She then thought for a moment. "I don't remember it feeling like _that_ in high school."

"What gives you that impression?" he asked with a smirk. He knew well enough that she could feel him pressing against her and did absolutely nothing to stop the fact. "I was a boy then Brooke. I'm nothing but man now."

"Oh I don't know," she said as she laughed at his words and pulled a thoughtful face. "It could be that hard lump of Lucas that's poking into my belly."

"Hard lump of Lucas?" he asked as he burst out laughing. "That's a good one that Brooke. I'll give you that."

"I could have always said small lump of Lucas. And anyway, it's better than 'I'm nothing but man now'," she teased raising her eyebrow at him. "Would that be better?"

"There ain't nothing small about it and you know it," he told her as he pressed himself further against her. "Can you not feel that?"

"Lucas, what are you doing to my mom?" Ryan asked from the side of the bed. Both Brooke and Lucas' heads shot to the side to look at him. He was looking at them confused.

"He's not doing anything to me Ry," Brooke replied. "We're just being silly that's all. Are you excited for moving?"

"Uh huh," Ryan said happily, as Lucas rolled off Brooke and pulled the covers over his waist to hide his raging erection. "But we're hungry."

"Well as a treat today, we're gonna go and have breakfast at my mom's café." Lucas told him.

"We're going out for breakfast?" Ryan asked amazed.

"Yep," Lucas told him. "Go and get ready so that we can be back in time for the removal guys. Tell your sisters to get ready too."

"Awesome! Sure I will!" Ryan said as he raced out of the room to get himself dressed.

"I suppose we better get out of bed and get dressed too huh?" Lucas said with a sigh.

"Are you gonna be able to get any pants on?" Brooke asked laughing.

"After a shower, it won't be a problem." he told her with a smile.

"Why what are you gonna do in the shower?" Brooke asked pretending she didn't understand what he was getting at.

"Please tell me you're really not that dumb Brooke," Lucas laughed. "Especially after that time you walked in on me that time back in high school. You know when I was minding my own business having a cold shower and you just barged in yelling at me for taking so long."

"Your face was _so_ funny," Brooke said as she thought back. "Especially when your mom walked past."

"My mom should _never_ have seen me in that predicament," Lucas said looking mortified at the memory. "At least she got my dad to put a lock on the bathroom door after that."

"Yeah I remember. It was a good job too huh?" she said with a smile. Lucas smiled back as he realized what she was remembering.

"How the hell did you manage to balance on the edge of the tub like that?" Lucas asked in awe, as he too thought back. "That's something I've never been able to figure out."

"Lucas I was a cheerleader," Brooke reminded him. "You have to be flexible and have good balance for that."

"I really need to get in that shower _now_." Lucas said as he climbed out of the bed. He hurried around to the bathroom door, walking sideways and keeping his back to Brooke.

"Why are you walking like a crab?" Brooke giggled hysterically.

"Because, I'm kind of popping out of my underwear." he replied hurriedly as he went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Okay so who wants what?" Karen asked as she came up to take Lucas', Brooke's and the kids order.

"Usual for me." Brooke and Lucas replied in unison.

"Except I'll have OJ instead of a coffee." Brooke added.

"Okay," Karen said as she noted it down. She turned to the kids. "How about you guys?"

"Pancakes!" Grace, Paige and Scarlett replied with a giggle.

"So pancakes for the girls," Karen noted. "What about you Ryan?"

"Uh, I don't know," he said as he looked at the menu. "What should I get mom?"

"What do you want sweetie?" Brooke asked. "You can have anything you want."

"Can I get sausage and eggs?"

"You sure can," Karen told him. "Do you guys all want OJ too?"

"Yay!" the children shouted happily.

"Okay, I won't be long." Karen laughed; amused at how enthusiastic the children had responded to the news they were getting orange juice.

"What do you want to do for your birthday Ryan?" Brooke asked as they waited on their breakfast.

"Can I have a party mom?" he asked hopefully. "It'll be awesome at the new house."

"You think we have room for a party Lucas?" Brooke asked playfully.

"Oh I don't know," he said pulling a serious face. "It's a little small don't you think?"

"Mom, the house is huge!" Ryan said looking puzzled. "_Please_?"

"Sure you can have a party." Brooke told him.

"Awesome!" Ryan said happily. "Can it be a basketball party?"

"I like that idea!" Lucas said enthusiastically. "Me and your mom will make it the best basketball themed party ever!"

* * *

"Home sweet home," Brooke said tiredly as she and Lucas collapsed on the sofa after putting the children to bed in their new home. "God I'm so tired."

"Me too," Lucas agreed as he put his arm around her shoulders. "It's been quite a day."

"It has," Brooke yawned as she snuggled against Lucas. "You think we can get his party sorted in just over a week?"

"Between us we can do anything Brooke," he told her stroking her hair. "We could have it in the room down here that was gonna be the playroom. There'll be plenty of room. And it is empty so nothing will get broken."

"Plus the doors lead straight out to the play area, so it would be perfect," Brooke agreed. "And we don't have to worry about moving anything."

"I hope you don't mind, but I asked my mom if she would make the cake," Lucas told her. "She's got this awesome idea for it. It's a big basketball with people playing basketball on it."

"Oh he'll love that," she told him with another yawn. "I think I need to go to bed, but I don't have the energy to make it up the stairs."

"I can easily help with that one." Lucas said as he stood.

He picked the baby monitor up and handed it to her. He then bent and threw her straight over her shoulder. He switched the lights off before he headed up the stairs. Brooke giggled and smacked his butt hard with her free hand.

"OW!" Lucas squealed. "What was that for?"

"For taking me up to bed like a cave man," she replied. "All the blood is rushing to my head."

"I'll give you three guesses where it's rushing on me," he replied with a laugh. "And you should rub my butt better. That stung."

"Oh you're such a wuss," Brooke replied as they got to the top of the stairs.

Lucas headed down the hallway to their room. He opened the door and went in flicking the light on. He closed the door and went over to the bed. He gently dropped Brooke onto the bed and then took the baby monitor from her, placing it on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

"I'm just gonna go to sleep right here," Brooke said as she rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes. "Night night."

"You're not sleeping in your clothes," Lucas told her like he was speaking to one of the children. He went to the end of the bed and began to take her boots off her. He laughed as he said. "If you don't do it yourself, I _will_ do it for you."

"You wouldn't dare." Brooke said as she opened one eye. She saw him smiling at her.

"Wouldn't I?" he asked as he finished taking her boots off. She shook her head. Lucas smiled as his hands went to the hem of her top. "Really?"

He quickly pulled her top upwards and brought his mouth down to her flat stomach. He placed his lips on the firm flesh and blew a raspberry against her skin. Brooke laughed loudly at the tickling sensation. He repeated the action until Brooke was laughing so hard, that she had tears falling from her eyes.

"Mercy!" Brooke managed to pant out. Lucas raised his head and looked into her eyes. Brooke laughed at the sight of him. "You have drool all over your chin. So I'm guessing it's all over my belly too."

"Just a little," he said looking down at her belly again. "There's like a little puddle in your belly button."

"That's gross," Brooke laughed. "You should get a towel and wipe it up."

"I've got a better idea." he said before he lowered his mouth over her belly button and sucked hard. Brooke giggled once more.

"You are so gross Lucas!" she told him laughing as he raised his head once more.

"You love me slobbering over you really." he said as he wiped his chin with his hand.

"In your dreams maybe." she told him with a smile.

"That's so true," he replied with a dreamy look on his face. She hit him playfully with a pillow. "Hey! Stop with the hitting already."

"Aww you gonna sulk like a big baby?" Brooke teased. Lucas stuck his bottom lip out dramatically. She reached up and flicked it with her index finger and laughed.

"Oh you have _so_ asked for it now." Lucas warned before beginning to tickle her once more. She laughed as his fingers danced over her flesh.

"That's not fair!" Brooke said. "Take your shirt off!"

"Why?" he asked as he continued to tickle her.

"Because I can't get you back with it on."

"But you still have yours on," Lucas told her. "If I take mine off you have to take yours off."

"Fine!" Brooke squealed as he found an extra ticklish spot.

He quickly removed his hands and began to take his shirt off. He watched Brooke as she took her own off, leaving her in her bra and jeans. His shirt joined hers on the floor, but before he could continue she pushed him onto his back and straddled him as she began to tickle him.

"Hey that's not fair!" Lucas gasped as she found every single ticklish spot he had. "You took advantage when I wasn't looking."

"Oh you were looking Lucas," she told him playfully. "Just at my chest."

"Well yeah," he admitted. "But it's a damn fine chest. I can understand why Dylan gets as hungry as he does. If I was him I'd be hungry permanently."

"Lucas!" Brooke squealed hitting his chest playfully at his words. He took that opportunity to flip them back over so she was beneath him once more. Her hands went to his waist.

"Well it's true," he said as his eyes roamed over her bra covered chest. "I've never seen them this big _ever_! Have they grown since that day in the old bedroom?"

"Yeah. I've gone up two cup sizes since then Lucas," Brooke told him smiling. "I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner. It's not like you haven't been looking."

"You noticed huh?" he asked sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but I _am_ a guy after all."

"Well yeah, I kind of noticed _that_," she told him with a small laugh. "It's kind of hard not to notice."

"This is nice," Lucas suddenly said in a quiet voice. "Us lying like this, having a nice _interesting_ conversation. We should do this more often."

"Yeah we should." Brooke agreed as Lucas gently rested his forehead against hers.

She moved her hands from his waist to his shoulders, her right hand resting on the back of his neck. His own right hand moved to her face and cupped her left cheek lovingly. They could feel the other's heart pounding.

Lucas lowered his lips to hers almost hesitantly. Brooke raised her lips to meet his. The kiss started off hesitant at first as they both rediscovered old familiar territory. After a few moments, Lucas' tongue sought entry to her mouth and she granted it instantly.

They both moaned as their tongues met and gently caressed the others. His hand that had been resting on her cheek slowly lowered and covered over one of her bra covered breast. She moaned in response and gently stroked the nape of his neck. Lucas deepened the kiss further, just as Dylan began to cry.

They both broke the kiss and led there panting for breath for a few moments. Lucas groaned in frustration as Dylan continued to cry. He rolled off Brooke and led on his back for a few moments, and ran his hand over his face.

"Is it feed time?" he asked Brooke.

"No, he's not due a feed for a while yet," Brooke replied. "I'm on empty at that moment."

"You make your breasts sound like a car," Lucas laughed as he sat up. He looked down at her lovingly. "I'll go and see what he wants. You get yourself into bed. Maybe we could carry that on when I come back?"

"Maybe," Brooke said with a smile. She sat up and kissed him once more. "Now go and see to our son."


	12. Daddy

_paigematthewsfan21 - Same here. Winnie the Pooh is really popular for babies where I work. It's the first type to sell out all the time._

_mashleigh323 - It's killing me writing it! Haha! _

_SouthernBellBrooke - It was only a matter of time before they caved in._

_Leah - Yes Naley are going to be in this. And they will play a huge part in future chapters._

_Caroline - Have you read my mind? There will be revelations about Brulian later on._

_BrucasBangelBrylan - They will eventually. They'll have to play a little more first._

_The-Chadinator - I honestly don't know how that line popped into my head but it did!_

_tanya2byour21 - I have figured out a way to write it in. I hope you enjoy it._

_BDavisLScott23 - Haha! I'm glad you like the part when Lucas did that! You never know he might do it again._

_Hailey, Mary Grace, sb1218, Nancy, Jordan, msab782, LauraLynn3, Emma, Carter, Megan, Heather, Natalie, Katie, Ashleigh, h23brock, Taylor, McCall, Carrie, Anna, Ashley, Savannah, othfan23, Diane Hermans, BrookeScott, Brucas2345, Amy, Annemarie, Jana, BDavis11, kay0340, OTH-Brucas-love, bdavisrulz, Leslie, AmandaC, Melissa, Whitney, leah, Nancy, Cate - Thanks for the review_

_To everybody else reading - thanks so much for the wonderful comments! I can't believe how much you guys are loving this story. I just love reading all your lovely reviews and the encouragement to write more is greatly appreciated._

_tanya2byour21, othfan23, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, The-Chadinator & everyone else who requested a certain scene - there is a brief one in this chapter and it may appear again in the future!_

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

Brooke was led on her right hand side facing Lucas and he was led on his left hand side facing her. They were currently involved in a seriously heavy make out session, which had been happening for almost an hour. It had begun right after Lucas had returned from settling Dylan.

They were both taken back to their high school days as their mouths devoured the others. Their tongues mated, just like Lucas wished other parts of their bodies were at that moment.

Lucas moved forwards, so that Brooke moved over onto her back. He covered her with his body without breaking the kiss. Their heavy breathing and the noises of their lips meeting filled the room.

He moved his right hand from her waist up to the strap of her nightgown. His fingers hooked into it and he pulled it down, along with her bra strap, completely revealing her milk heavy left breast.

He kissed his way down her neck and then further down to her breast. She gasped as his lips enclosed around her nipple. He moaned as he began to gently suck at the hardened bud, causing her fingers to clutch at his short hair.

As he increased the force of his suction, and pulled more of her breast into his mouth, he felt Brooke's hands move from the back of his head to between them. He felt them on his naked chest and then he felt them pushing against his chest, trying to push him away from her.

"Lucas stop!" she panted.

It finally registered with his lust filled mind that she was telling him to stop. He released her nipple with a slight popping sound and he looked down at her confused as he panted.

"What's wrong?" he asked frowning slightly.

It was then he realized the long night gown she wore was up around her waist, revealing the plain white panties she wore. His pelvis was flush up against hers, and her thighs were tight around his waist. He knew she could feel the hardness between his legs pressing urgently against the area covered by her panties. Her breast was still exposed and he almost didn't notice his fingers were stroking the enlarged globe.

"Can you not hear him?" she panted in response. He frowned and then his ears were met by the near hysterical cries of Dylan. "He's due for a feed. He probably realized his dad was stealing his food."

"Yeah maybe," Lucas laughed as he rolled off her. He couldn't believe how carried away he had gotten. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, you didn't," Brooke replied with a guilt ridden smile. She had enjoyed the feel of Lucas that way, but now she felt guilty _for_ enjoying it. She adjusted her nightgown. "I just hope you left enough for him."

"Oh God I didn't even think of that!" Lucas said alarmed.

"Lucas I was joking," she told him with another smile. "He doesn't take all of it at this feed. It's the morning one where I have nothing left afterwards."

"Let's just hope there's enough left. He sounds pretty insistent."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

"Somebody's a hungry little thing right now aren't you," Brooke said with a wide smile as she looked down at the hungry suckling baby. "If you run out you'll have to grumble at your daddy because he stole some."

"In my defense, the packaging made it look too good to resist," Lucas said from his spot in the doorway. He had been stood there watching Brooke and Dylan the entire time. He walked into the room and up to the nursing chair she was sat in. He perched on the matching footstool that had come with it. "Do you even know how beautiful you look right now?"

"You think so?" she asked looking at him.

"Hell yeah," he told her, his eyes full of love. "Kissing you tonight was just amazing. Why did we break up in high school again?"

"I honestly don't know Lucas," she told him, her hazel eyes had a sad look in them. "It was like we woke up one day and just decided to give up on us. We were both to blame."

"And then Julian and Lindsay arrived on the scene," Lucas said. "You know I don't even know why I married Lindsay. I don't remember ever being in love with her."

"I think loved Julian," Brooke told him. "Although that last year before he died was tough on us."

"How do you mean?"

"He was away so much. He was home for two days and that's when I got pregnant with Sam and then I didn't see him until Sam was born," she told him. "And I found out the only times I missed him was when my hormones were making me mega horny."

"Really?" Lucas asked stunned. "I thought you and Julian had the perfect marriage and were besotted with each other."

"Don't get me wrong Lucas, I loved Julian. I just hardly ever got to see him," she explained. "The most I got to spend with him in the last four years was the two weeks in my maternity leave."

"What about your wedding?"

"Three days," she replied quietly. "Remember we didn't go on honeymoon."

"Oh yeah." Lucas said as he remembered.

"I'm starting to get my feelings back for you Lucas," she confessed. "You're overtaking Julian in my heart and I feel so guilty. People are gonna tell me it's too soon for me to get feelings for someone else."

"Screw what other people think Brooke," he told her softly. "Only you can decide when you're ready for love again."

"I can't remember what Sam looked like Lucas. Not in my head. I have to look at pictures to remember him," Brooke said as the tears began to fall. "I can't remember what my dead baby looks like without looking at a picture."

"Brooke, don't cry baby," Lucas told her his heart swelling with love for the brunette. "You didn't get long with him."

"But I should still be able to remember what he looks like without the aid of a picture!" she said as the tears fell heavier. "That makes me the worst mother on the planet."

"No it doesn't," he insisted. "You are the _best_ mother on the planet. Look what you've done for the baby in your arms. For my daughters, for Scarlett, for Ryan. For Sam when he was alive. You're an amazing woman Brooke."

"And you are an amazing man Lucas. You always know the right thing to say."

"Only when I'm around you," he told her genuinely. "How's he doing? Did I leave him enough?"

"Yeah you did," she told him with a smile. "It's a good thing too. He's hungrier than he usually is at this feed time."

"It's a good thing you stopped me when you did then." he joked.

"I think this side's done now," she said as Dylan stopped suckling. He looked up at Brooke with huge blue eyes. Lucas moved so he could see his sons face better. Dylan saw him and smiled. "Oh look at that! He's got your smile."

"You're gonna turn into a mini version of me huh little guy," Lucas said as Brooke moved to wind him. He smiled at Lucas again and then burped loudly. "That's my boy!"

Brooke laughed as she moved Dylan so he was in the crook of her arms again. She began to rock the seat gently to lull him to sleep. It didn't take long for the baby to drift off and she stood and placed him gently back into his crib. She straightened and looked down at the sleeping baby as Lucas came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"He's so adorable," Brooke said. "Just like his daddy."

"Aww shucks!" Lucas said with a quiet laugh. "Do you want to go back to bed now?"

"Yeah, I'm sleepy now," Brooke answered turning round in his arms. "And we better start planning Ryan's birthday party tomorrow."

"We better," he agreed. His eyes dipped a little lower. "Brooke do you know your nightdress is still undone?"

"Yeah," she replied with a playful smile. "I thought you'd like the view."

"Oh I do. I like it a _lot_," he said as they came out of the nursery and headed back to their bedroom. They went in and Lucas closed the door. He took hold of Brooke's hand to stop her heading to the bed and turned her round to face him. His gripped the top part of her nightdress and pulled it open wider. He unhooked the front fastener of her bra too, exposing her completely "But now I like the view a whole lot more."

* * *

"Morning beautiful," Lucas greeted Brooke as she opened her eyes on the day of Ryan's birthday. "Sleep well?"

"I sure did," she greeted with a smile. "Are any of the kids awake yet?"

"Not yet. Well I've not heard any of them anyway," he replied. "So we can stay in bed a little longer. And I can do this."

Lucas moved closer to Brooke and his lips automatically found hers in a passionate kiss. Brooke told him the previous night that she was comfortable with kissing and making out as long as it stayed above the waist. She had told him that she wasn't ready for anything else.

Brooke moaned as his right hand instinctively moved to her breast. He enjoyed kissing her and taking the chance to familiarize himself with how her upper half had changed since high school.

They quickly broke apart, as they heard footsteps outside the bedroom door. This was obviously another of their private moments being interrupted by the kids. They shared a smile and Brooke had only just managed to finish adjusting her nightdress when the door opened and Grace, Paige and Scarlett came in.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Grace greeted. "Is it time for Ryan to open his presents yet?"

"Is he awake?" Brooke asked.

"Nuh uh," Scarlett answered. "He snore."

"Well how about we go wake him up then?" Lucas asked as he threw back the covers to climb out of the bed.

"Okay daddy." Scarlett said as she turned to leave the room.

"Wait a second," Lucas said shocked. Scarlett stopped and looked at him. "What did you just say?"

"Okay daddy." she said beaming up at him. Lucas couldn't help smiling widely in response. Brooke smiled too, but also felt a little sad. They watched as the three girls raced back out of the room and back up to the attic.

"She just called me daddy," Lucas said looking at Brooke incredulously. "I can't believe it."

"Come on daddy," Brooke said as she too climbed out of bed. "Let's go and get our kids sorted."

* * *

"Happy birthday Ryan," Brooke said as she and Lucas brought his presents over to him. His eyes lit up as he saw the brightly wrapped packages. "Open your cards first sweetie."

"Okay mom." Ryan said smiling.

He took hold of the first card and ripped the envelope open. He took the card out and read the inside. It was from Scarlett. His second was from Grace and the third from Paige. Brooke had also written one form Dylan. All the cards mentioned brother on the front and he beamed proudly.

Brooke and Lucas had decided to give him a combined card from the both of them. He opened it and read inside and his face fell with disappointment. Brooke and Lucas shared a look.

"What's wrong Ryan?" Lucas asked a little nervously. Ryan looked at him.

"You put it from the wrong name." he said sulking. Lucas looked puzzled.

"What do you mean? I put Uncle Lucas." he and Brooke shared another look.

"You shouldn't have put that." Ryan said pouting. He reminded Lucas so much of Brooke at that moment.

"What should he have put Ryan?" Brooke asked gently.

"My card should say from mom and dad," he said frustrated. "Not mom and Uncle Lucas."

Lucas was completely thrown off guard; in a good way. He hadn't expected to be called dad by either Scarlett or Ryan quite so soon. He broke out into a wide smile, thinking how great this past week had been for him.

"I can get that sorted," Lucas said as he got up. He went into the kitchen and to the drawer where they had stashed the extra card they had bought. He quickly filled it in and brought it back to the lounge and handed it to Ryan. "Here you go."

Ryan took it and opened it as eagerly as his other cards. He eagerly read inside and then broke out into a huge smile. Brooke looked at Lucas and smiled at him for making Ryan happy. Lucas had put the new card from mom and dad just like he had requested.

"Awesome!" he said happily. He held the first card up. "Can I keep the picture off this one?"

"Sure kiddo," Brooke told him. "Just keep it to one side for now okay?"

"Okay mom," he said as he eyed his presents. "Can I open them now?"

* * *

"Wow we get to eat out for breakfast again?" Ryan asked excitedly as they clambered out of the car in front of Karen's Café. She had asked them to come for breakfast so she could give Ryan his present.

"We sure do," Lucas told him. "Your Grandma Karen wanted to make you breakfast on your birthday."

"I like Grandma Karen," he told Lucas. "And Grandpa Dan."

"Well they like you too Ryan." Brooke laughed as she and Lucas finished getting their brood out of the car. Lucas carried Dylan in his car seat, who smiled at him when he saw his father.

They all piled in and immediately saw that Karen had set aside a table that she had decorated with balloons and signs that said happy birthday. Ryan's face lit up as he saw it.

"This is the _best_ birthday ever!" Ryan yelled as he went over to the table. Karen came out from behind the counter.

"Hello birthday boy," she greeted. "This seat here is for you."

"Awesome!" he said giddily as he clambered into it. Karen's other customers, her regulars, watched in amusement.

"Order whatever you want, it's all on the house." she told them.

"Karen we can't expect it for nothing." Brooke said shocked.

"Brooke it's not everyday my Grandson turns five." Karen told her with a smile. Brooke smiled back at her in response.

Lucas had spoken to his mother earlier that morning, when they had all been getting ready to go to the café. He had told her about Scarlett and Ryan deciding to call him Dad now and she was happy for him. She had sent Dan on an emergency birthday card hunt to find one that said Grandson.

Karen took their orders and set about making them. While everything was cooking, she took Ryan his card and present. He eagerly opened them and hugged her gratefully, before she went back to making their food.

* * *

"Okay Brooke. Either my ears are faulty or Ryan and Scarlett are calling Lucas Dad." Peyton said to her as they stood in Brooke's kitchen.

Ryan's party was in coming to an end and the house had thirty nine children, two babies and four adults in it. To say it was mayhem was an understatement. They were putting the finishing touches to the party bags that the children would take home with them.

"Yes, they're calling Lucas Dad," Brooke said with a small smile. "They just started doing it this morning. Lucas' face was a picture."

"Seriously?" Peyton asked. She was secretly thrilled the children were calling Brooke and Lucas mom and dad and both sides. "So what's going on with you and Lucas? Seeing as though you're sharing a bed and all."

"Nothing really," Brooke said with a frown. "I'm not ready for sex again yet Peyton and I've told him. We kiss and make out, but he's under strict orders to keep it above the waist. Although there's not really been much of that happening either. You know what it's like with kids. Especially a baby."

"I hear ya," Peyton said with a knowing smile. "Have you tried Dylan on a bottle yet to see if he'll take one?"

"No not yet," Brooke told him. "I'm just worried he'll scream like he did the day he was born. I've never heard a baby cry like that before."

"That's probably because the poor little guy was starved because of Psycho Lindsay. That and the fact his head must have been sore from that burn," Peyton reasoned. "And maybe he didn't like the taste of the bottle nipple."

"True," Brooke agreed. "Peyt, can I ask you a question?"

"Brooke you know you can ask me anything," Peyton told her. "How long have we been friends?"

"It's just, kind of personal," Brooke said with a slight grimace. "Has Jake ever um, how can I say this, sampled your milk?"

"You mean has Jake ever used his mouth on my boob when I've been breast feeding?" Peyton smiled at Brooke's stuttering. "And the answer is yes. And it feels completely different from when your baby does it."

"I know." Brooke said quietly. Peyton looked at her and realized why she had asked.

"Lucas has been paying too much oral attention to your boobs hasn't he?"

"Not much. The first time was when the pump broke before Dylan had been born. And there's been one other occasion. It's just Julian _never_ did anything like that," Brooke said. "Lucas did it the other night and I was thinking there was something wrong with me when I felt the way I did."

"It's normal Brooke. Trust me I know these things," Peyton assured her. "As for Julian, he wasn't really there much was he? Hell I'm surprised he managed to get you pregnant three times. What did you guys do? When he had a day off just spend it in bed?"

"Pretty much," Brooke replied then laughed. "You know I've spent more time with Lucas than I ever did with Julian. So have the kids. How bad is that? That he spent so much time at work earning for his family, that he never really go to see it."

"He was there for the important stuff though right? First steps, first words, the births, birthdays?"

"No," Brooke confessed. "He was there for Ryan's birth that was it. Everything else he missed. And you know who was by my side for all those momentous occasions?"

"Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, Lucas," Brooke said as she thought back to every major achievement in hers and her children's life. Lucas had been there for them every step of the way. "Every time they needed a father Lucas was there. Not Julian."

"That's why I want to call him daddy mom." they heard Ryan's voice say. They quickly spun round to face him.

"How much of that did you hear baby?"

"From when Aunt Peyton asked if he was there for major stuff," Ryan answered. "And also at school the other day, the teacher was telling us what a father is and everything she mentioned was what my new Dad has done. Not my old Dad."

"I know sweetie," Brooke said her eyes filling with tears. "But don't ever think your old Dad didn't love you. Because he did."

"I know mom. Don't cry mommy I don't like it when you cry," Ryan said. "But my new Dad loves me more mom and he makes you happy so you don't cry."

"You are an amazing little guy you know that?" Brooke asked as she knelt and hugged her eldest. Peyton watched in awe of how mature Ryan seemed to be for five years old. "So what do you want in here huh?"

"Dad says to tell you that parents are starting arrive, so we need the bags."

"Okay baby, we'll bring them through. You want to carry some?"

"Buy mom I'm the birthday boy," he told her with a smile. "I can carry a few, but it'll cost you."

"And what will it cost me sweetie?" Brooke laughed.

"I'll tell you at bedtime," he told her. "Can you put me to bed tonight mom? Just you?"

"Sure, I can," Brooke said as she shared a puzzled look with Peyton. "Now come on, let's get these goodie bags to your friends before they've all gone home without them."

* * *

"So what did you want to tell your old mom?" Brooke asked as she tucked Ryan up in bed.

"It's about my birthday wish," he began. "And about what someone at school said."

"Fire away sweetie. Mommy's listening." Brooke told him. She was knelt at the side of his bed on the floor.

"You know how we're all one big family now?" Brooke nodded. "Well it's just we have different last names mom. Dad, Grace, Paige and Dylan are Scott and me and Scarlett and you are Baker. Can we change it?"

"You mean change Baker to Scott?" Brooke asked completely shocked.

"Yeah," Ryan said. "This boy at school says we're not a family because we have different names. So my birthday wish was for us all to have the same name. But how do we do it mommy?"

"Well for you and Scarlett to change your names, Lucas would have to adopt you and I think there would be other legal things we would have to do, but I'm not sure," Brooke began. "It's easier for me to change my name though. I just have to marry Lucas."

"You should marry him mommy," Ryan told her. "Otherwise we can't be a proper family."

"I'll talk to your Dad okay?" she told him with a smile. She hadn't realized how strongly he had felt about them being a proper family with Lucas and his children.

"Okay mom," Ryan said as he held his arms up indicating he wanted a hug from her. Brooke granted him it eagerly. "Night mommy."

"Goodnight baby boy," she said as she turned off the light. "Sleep tight."


	13. Every Time We Touch

_OTH-Brucas-love - He seemed to be on the show too. At least when he wasn't following Peyton like a puppy._

_The-Chadinator, BrookeScott, Brucas2345, kay0340 - Aww thanks so much! Glad you enjoyed it._

_BDavisLScott23 - So do I! Glad you thought that part was funny._

_Diane Hermans, liverpoolss, paigematthewsfan21, Catherine, Heather, Lindy, emma, Satcher, Lindsey, Hailey, AmandaC, Savannah, Carter, Mary Grace, Nancy, Elise, Maddie, annemarie, Cate, Megan, Jordan, Emily, Heather, Natalie, katie, Ashleigh, Taylor, Anna, Carrie, McCall, Ashley, amy, sb1218, LauraLynn3, Serah, Leslie, kaos2405, Kelly, Jana, Molly, othfan23, tanya2byour21, Holly, Lauren, Lindsey, Ali, Jenna, Ashley - Thanks for the reviews! Glad you like it._

_Thank you to every single one of you lovely people who took the time to review the last chapter! Thanks for encouraging me to write more! I love it! Thanks for being loyal readers and waiting patiently for the next chapters! You guys rock!_

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"So all I have to do is sign two forms and they can be Scott instead of Baker." Brooke told Lucas as she finished reading through the forms she had been given by her lawyer. Lucas was busy doing the dishes.

"Really? It's that simple?" Lucas asked with a frown.

"Yes. It says here that they only need the consent of the person or people that have the parental rights. So that's me," she said quietly. "Don't take this the wrong way Lucas, but I don't think I'm ready to do that yet."

"Don't worry about it Brooke," he told her with a smile. "Take as long as you want to. It's a big decision to make. I'm sure Ryan will understand."

"I hope so," she said with a sigh. She looked at Lucas as he did the dishes and smiled. "I really must thank your mom for training you so well in housework."

"I learnt from the best, so she'll be proud," he told her as he finished washing the last item. "Come here."

"Why?" she asked looking at him a little doubtful. He had a mischievous look on his face.

"Just come here." he insisted. She stepped nearer to him and before she had time to react, he took his hands out of the water and placed a hand on each of her breasts.

"Lucas!" Brooke shrieked laughing loudly as the suds and water soaked into her top. "What was that for?"

"I want to see what you'd look like if you entered a wet t-shirt contest," he said as he joined in with her laughter. "And you'd look pretty damn hot! Shame you have a bra on though."

"Want me to take it off?" she laughed as she looked down at the now transparent fabric.

"I won't say no," Lucas said as he picked up the bowl of washing up water. He came towards Brooke with it. "I think we need more water though first."

"Don't you dare!" Brooke warned as she backed away from him. He laughed as he continued walking towards her. "I'm warning you Lucas!"

She made it to the back door and unlocked it and quickly ran out into the garden. Lucas followed with the bowl of soapy water. He slipped on one of the paving stones and landed on his back, the water completely soaking him. Brooke saw and collapsed into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Lucas said from his position on the floor. Brooke couldn't stop her laughter. "It wasn't funny."

"It was!" Brooke managed to say between hysterical laughs. Lucas stood, leaving the washing up bowl on the floor. "Your face!"

He smiled as he looked at the heap that was Brooke and another idea formed in his head. He quickly walked over to her and picked her up and she shrieked as he did. He ran towards the outdoor pool that was at the side of the house.

It was sectioned off from the rest of the garden by hedges and gates so that any of the children couldn't fall in. They had only noticed it on their second viewing when Brooke had wanted to measure the windows.

Brooke saw the direction he was headed and shrieked again. He continued running and launched them both into the pool and they hit the water with a loud splash. They both gasped as the cold water hit their skin. Brooke splashed water at Lucas as they both surfaced. He laughed and splashed it back.

"You are _so_ dead Lucas," Brooke told him playfully. "You're not getting a feel tonight."

"You can't do that!" Lucas said dismayed. "It's the highlight of my day!"

"You should have thought about that before you got me all wet." she told him.

"Now you do know I'm gonna take that comment the _complete_ wrong way don't you?" he asked her with a seriously sexy smirk as he moved closer to her in the water.

"I know," she told him, smiling at him mischievously. "That's why I said it."

"You're such a tease," he told her as he put his hands on her waist and lifted her out of the pool and sat her on the edge. "Especially when everything on your top half is now completely see through."

"What?" Brooke asked horrified as she looked down. "Oh my God! I need to get covered in case any of the kids come down."

"Brooke they should be asleep," he reminded her. "All of them."

She stood as Lucas climbed out of the pool and they headed back to the house. Lucas picked the washing up bowl back up on his way past it. They went back into the kitchen and Lucas closed and locked the back door. He put the washing up bowl on the side as Brooke went into the laundry room and began to strip off her wet clothes. He followed and began to do the same.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked as she stopped stripping her wet clothes off. She saw that Lucas had closed the door behind him and he was now shirtless.

"Taking my wet clothes off so I'm not walking through the house with them on."

"But so am I," she said with a frown. "Then we'd be completely naked in the same room. Together."

"Brooke, I've seen it all before. Remember."

"That was in high school," she mumbled. "I've had _three_ children since then."

"And?" Lucas asked confused.

"My body doesn't look like it used to," she sighed sadly. "Julian reminded me every time he saw me naked, that I was different than in high school. It kind of got to me because it wasn't a good way he said it."

"Do you want me to give you my opinion?" Lucas offered sincerely.

"You just want to see me naked."

"Well yeah," he laughed. "But I can kill two birds with one stone right?"

"I'm just _embarrassed_," she said looking sad. "The top half is okay because I've got boobs that would make a playboy bunny proud, but below the waist it aint pretty."

"Your boobs are _way_ better than any playboy bunny I've seen and I know because I saw them this morning. As for the rest, I'll be the judge of that," he told her with a warm smile. "Now strip Davis."

Brooke smiled at his words and the use of her maiden name and moved her hands to her jeans. He had said those exact words to her in high school when they had gone skinny dipping in a strangers Jacuzzi.

She unfastened them and then began the battle of getting the wet denim down her legs. She looked at Lucas for help and he gladly came to her rescue. Pretty soon she was stood there in just her soaking wet underwear. She hesitated slightly before taking that off. And then she was vulnerable to his hungry gaze.

"Wow," he said hoarsely as his eyes roamed over her body, taking in every curve. Her skin was still flawless and to look at her, you would never guess she had given birth to three children. "You do look different from high school. But in a fucking amazing way."

"Really?" she asked. Her hazel eyes looked shocked.

"Hell yeah," he confirmed. "I love how your butt's that little bit curvier. I can't wait to grab hold of that when you let me make love to you again. Your tummy is perfect, your thighs are perfect. Everything about you is perfect!"

"You sure know what to say to make a girl feel good." she told him with a smile.

He had just given her, her self esteem back and he didn't even know it. She felt sexy again just by looking at the sheer want and desire that was in his eyes. And the part that made her feel the most proud, it was her body that had put it there.

"I don't think it's fair that I'm stood here all naked and you still have your jeans on." Brooke told him kinking her eyebrow. He smirked sexily as his hands moved to his button and zipper.

"Well I better make it fair then huh?" he suggested as he stripped his jeans off, quickly followed by his boxer shorts. "So what's your opinion on this body then?"

"You have so much more muscle than you did in high school," she said as her eyes passed over him. She could feel herself getting turned on by looking at him. "And a certain part that you like to press against me seems to be an awful lot bigger too."

"That's because it is," he assured her moving closer to her. "Like I've told you before, I'm all man now."

"I'll believe that when I feel it," Brooke said with a smile. "And I mean properly feel it. Not the teasing feels you've been doing."

"Any indication on when that might be?" Lucas joked.

"I honestly don't know Lucas," she replied softly. "Yes the making out with you is _amazing_, it's just I'm still not ready for things to go below the waist yet. Me being naked in front of you like this is making me feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack."

"Well how about if I-"

"Daddy why do you have no clothes on?" they both heard Grace's voice from the laundry room doorway.

Lucas looked at Brooke in sheer panic. He was thankful his back was to her and that she couldn't see Brooke. He quickly grabbed the clean towel Brooke had pulled off a shelf and wrapped it around his waist, just as Brooke did the same.

"Your mom and I fell in the pool," Lucas explained. "And we didn't want to get water all over the place."

"You silly!" Grace laughed. It was obvious she had only been in there a matter of seconds. "We thirsty."

"Who's we?" Brooke asked trying to act normal.

"Me, Paige, Scar and Ry. All thirsty."

"Well why don't you head on back to bed and I'll bring you all a drink upstairs?" Lucas suggested.

"Okay daddy!" Grace said happily. "Can we have blackcurrant?"

"Sure you can Gracie," Brooke told her smiling. "Do you guys want a cookie too?"

"Yes mommy!" Grace said eagerly her eyes lighting up.

"We'll bring cookies too." Brooke assured her. The little girl squealed with delight as she quickly headed back up to her bedroom.

"That was close," Lucas said as he breather a sigh of relief. "I'm glad she stopped me halfway through that sentence."

"Why what were you gonna say?" Brooke asked as they came out of the laundry room and into the kitchen.

"It wasn't really what I was saying it was what I was gonna do," he said with a slight blush. "I was gonna start kissing your boobs again."

"I'm glad she came in then too!" Brooke agreed with wide eyes. "Come on; let's get them their drinks and cookies. Then get a shower before bed."

* * *

"Right, so that's every kid had a story, been fed and had a drink including Dylan. And Dylan's had his diaper changed?" Lucas asked Brooke as he returned to their bedroom.

"It is yes," Brooke replied with a laugh as she looked at Lucas. He was looking completely flustered and she thought she knew why. "Why?"

"Because we need to have a shower and then it's make out time!" he said happily. Brooke laughed and shook her head.

Lucas' new bedtime routine now consisted of having a shower and then spending over an hour kissing and groping her; or so they would both like. She didn't particularly mind him doing it; she just thought it was funny how eager he was for bed these days. She had to admit too, that she was beginning to get impatient for their bedtime and now also morning, activity.

The down side for them was that they always seemed to get interrupted. And that was why their so called make out sessions lasted as long as they did. They were lucky if they got to spend fifteen minutes doing their new favorite past time before one of the kids made their presence known.

"Well I had my shower when you were reading the girls the bedtime story for the fifth time," Brooke smiled. "So it's just you."

"Really? Well I won't be long." Lucas told her as he ran into the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door.

Brooke laughed as she decided to wear just her panties and a camisole to bed, instead of her usual long nightdress. She didn't bother with a bra, as now Lucas seemed to be taking it off her every night for better access. She had just settled herself under the covers when Lucas came out of the bathroom dripping wet and clean.

"That has to be the world record for the fastest shower," Brooke laughed as he flicked the bathroom light off. "It's amazing what some people can do when the end goal is breasts."

"But it's your breasts," Lucas told her as he slipped his towel off and climbed under the covers. "And your breasts are the best breasts I've ever touched, kissed and tasted."

"Are you not even drying off?"

"No. I need to kiss you now." he said hurriedly as his lips found hers almost instantly. He had only been kissing her for a few moments when the phone began to ring. He stopped and stared at it in disbelief, as Brooke answered it. "I don't fucking believe this!"

"Hello?" she asked into the receiver, slightly annoyed.

"_Hey Brooke, just thought I'd call you for a quick chat._"

"Peyton?" Brooke asked in disbelief as Lucas began kissing her neck. "You seriously want to talk right _now_?"

"_Yeah. I'm missing my friend,_" Peyton said with a smile. "_So when is there a better chance for a chat than when the kids are fast asleep?_"

"Yeah I guess you're right," Brooke said, biting her lip as she finished talking. Lucas' hands had slid underneath her camisole and were gently caressing her breasts. "So what you want to chat about?"

"_Well I've been talking with Jake, and you and Lucas haven't really had a moment to yourselves just lately_," Peyton began. Brooke moved the phone away from her ear for a few moments so Lucas could pull her camisole off her. She then quickly put it back as Lucas' lips went to a breast. "_And they could stay the night._"

"Sorry what did you say?" Brooke had to ask. "I uh, sort of didn't hear from just lately."

"_I said, Jake and I will look after the kids tomorrow so you and Lucas can have some alone time and they could stay the night_," Peyton told her smiling. She knew fine well what was going on at the other end of the phone as she could hear Lucas' panting and the sloppy noises of his mouth. "_It'll beat having to carry on while you're talking to me on the phone._"

"You know what we're doing right now?" Brooke asked alarmed as she pushed Lucas away. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"_Because you were enjoying it,_" Peyton laughed. "_Anyway, we'll pick the kids up at six. I've reserved you a table at that little Italian place you like for six thirty. You and Lucas are getting a romantic dinner for two courtesy of me and Jake._"

"Peyton, you don't have to do that," Brooke said as she slapped Lucas' hands away from her again. She then had to stifle a laugh as he sat staring at her breasts like he was hypnotized by them. "Looking after the kids will be enough."

"_Tough, you're getting dinner_," Peyton told her in a fake bossy voice. "_Now I'm gonna get off so Lucas can go back to his obsession with your boobs. Night._"

"Night Peyton," Brooke laughed as she put the phone down. She looked at Lucas who was now looking at her questioningly. "Jeyton are gonna have the kids all night tomorrow. They even booked us in at that nice little Italian place and are paying for dinner."

"Seriously? We get a kid free night tomorrow? With no interruptions?" Brooke nodded at his questions. "We get a night we can make out properly! I can't wait!"


	14. All Night Long

_Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. But I was unable to log into the site to post it! So I hope you enjoy it and it was worth the wait!_

_SouthernBellBrooke - Here's the update. Hope I didn't keep you in suspense too long._

_mashleigh323 - Maybe they will maybe they won't. Maybe they will get a little tiny bit dirty! Read on._

_tanya2byour21 - Yes he is a little too horny all the time._

_Alysef - Thanks so much. I was a little worried it might be a little too soon for Brooke but after your review, I realize it's the right time for her to begin to move on._

_The-Chadinator - He sure is! Haha. Yes Dylan will be having a bottle and yes it is the perfect time for THAT particular scene! But I do have it planned for further in the story. Read on..._

_othfan23 - Read on and find out. Hope it doesn't disappoint either way._

_Caroline - Yes Dylan is going to Peyton's too._

_LauraLynn3 - Aww thank you so much! So happy you like it._

_BDavisLScott23 - I think Lucas would have joined in with you! Haha! Hope this doesn't disappoint._

_Hailey, Carter, Annemarie, Lindsey, McCall, Katie, msab782, bdavisrulz, liverpoolss, BrookeScott, Brucas2345, Diane Hermans, Jordan, emma, Heather, Carrie, Taylor, anna, Jana, Leslie, LEAH, Amy, Savannah, Ashley, Katie, Carter, Natalie, Megan, Ashleigh, Nancy, BDavis11, AmandaC, Anna, Melissa, Whitney, Cate, h23brock, Sarah, Emily, Kristin, Haley, Jennie, Mary Garland, Jessa, Elise, Hannah, Maddie, Catherine, Savannah, Taylor, Kristy, Jackie, Carrie, Lola, kay0340 - Thank you all so so much for taking the time to review! I love reading all your comments! Hope you guys enjoy this._

_Also I just want to say a quick thanks to each and every one of you who continue to read! And thanks to EVERY single person who took the time to review! It's great to read all your lovely comments!_

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter…_

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"How's he taking the bottle?" Lucas asked Brooke as she fed Dylan at lunch. Lucas had decided he was going to come home and spend his lunch hour with his family as did Jake, so they had closed the shop.

"Not too bad actually," Brooke said amazed. "He was a bit hesitant at first, but he's getting the hang of it."

"That's _really_ good to know," Lucas said with a smile as he looked longingly at Brooke. "Have you got enough milk sorted for tonight?"

"I think so," Brooke replied as she thought about the amount she had expressed so far. "I mean he's only going for one night so yeah I should have plenty."

"You excited about sleeping over at Aunt Peyton's and Uncle Jake's?" Lucas asked their children.

"Uh huh!" Paige and Scarlett said in unison, both nodding enthusiastically too.

"Me too!" Grace said. "Will you be lonely when we not here?"

"Well your mom and I will have each other for company, so we shouldn't," Lucas said with a smile. "But we'll miss you while we're doing our grown up things."

"Yes we will." Brooke told the three girls. She now felt like Grace's and Paige's mother and it filled her with a huge amount of pride and warmth.

"Mommy can we bake cakes tomorrow when we come back from Aunt Peyton's?" Grace asked hopefully.

"What kind of cakes do you want to make?" Brooke asked.

"Cup cakes momma!" Scarlett suggested.

"Uh huh cup cakes momma." Paige agreed. Grace nodded in agreement.

"Do you have a particular choice of cake for us to make daddy?" Brooke asked Lucas playfully causing the girls to giggle.

"Hmmm," Lucas said thoughtfully. He pulled a face and stroked his chin causing the girls and Brooke to laugh. "If you're willing to give a caramel apple pie a go that would be great."

"You seriously want me to try the dessert that your mom is the queen of?" Brooke asked smiling at him. "You'll only be disappointed. I'll give it a go though."

"How could I ever be disappointed with anything you do?" he asked her incredulously. He looked deep into her eyes lovingly and Brooke could feel her heart warm as he did. "I love you Brooke. You'll never disappoint me."

"Daddy, why are you looking at mommy like that?" Grace asked with a slight frown.

"Because," Lucas began as he managed to drag his eyes from Brooke to Grace. "I'm completely and utterly in love with her."

"But you love us and you don't look like that." Grace pointed out.

"It's a different kind of love I have for you girls," Lucas began. Brooke found her smiling at Lucas' admission. "What I feel for your mom is especially for moms and dad's to feel for each other."

"There are different kinds of love?" Grace asked.

"There sure is," Lucas replied as he got out of his seat. "But we'll talk about that another time, because I have to go back to work."

"Kiss daddy!" the three toddlers shouted in unison.

Lucas kissed each girl in turn on her cheek and got a giggle from each in response. He then went to Dylan who had finished his feed and was looking at him with inquisitive bright blue eyes and a toothless smile. He too got a kiss on the cheek and made a gurgling response.

Lucas then looked at Brooke with eyes full of love and desire. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her lovingly at first and then he deepened it, moaning softly as he did. She eagerly returned it and he noticed it felt slightly different to the past few weeks. The giggles he heard reminded him there were children in the room and he reluctantly pulled his lips away from Brooke's.

"I should be home about five," he told her, his voice a little husky. His jeans did nothing to hide the arousal that kiss had caused. "Hey why don't you wear that red dress tonight?"

"I think I will," Brooke replied. "Now go back to work before Jake fires you."

"I'm going," Lucas said as he picked his car keys up. "I love you guys."

"Love you toooooooo daddy." the three girls sang in unison before giggling.

"And I love you Dylan," he said looking at the baby who was chomping on his finger. He then looked at Brooke. "And I _definitely_ love you."

"I know," she said softly. She wanted to say she loved him too but the words wouldn't come. He smiled sadly at her when he saw the conflict in her eyes. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"Right there should be _way_ more than enough milk for him in those bottles," Brooke said to Peyton as she came to collect the kids. They were stood in the kitchen and Brooke had just finished telling her Dylan's routine. "You have enough diapers there right?"

"Brooke it's only one night," Peyton reminded her with a smile. "Not a year! And I think I'm more than qualified to look after a baby don't you?"

"I know," Brooke said and then frowned. "God I'm so nervous Peyton."

"Why?" Peyton asked shocked. "It's only Lucas. It's not like you've not been on a date with him before. And he's _more_ than acquainted with your breasts."

"I know," Brooke said looking like she might cry. "It's just; he told me he loved me today. In front of the girls. And he gave me the most amazing kiss and I couldn't say it back."

"Did you want to?" Peyton asked softly.

"I think so," Brooke said looking distraught. "It just wouldn't come out. It's like I love you jinxes everything, because when I said it to him in high school we broke up."

"Hey Brooke," Peyton said as she watched near enough have a panic attack. "Lucas isn't going to break up with you if you tell him you love him. As long it's what you feel in your heart, tell him. You've told him before."

"It's just, I'm scared Peyton," Brooke said as tears fell. She cursed and quickly grabbed a tissue to wipe them before her make up ran. "I've not been this happy since, God I can't even remember. Part of me is trying to carry on rebuilding my life, part of me hates me for being happy and the other part is just waiting for the next disaster."

"I understand where you're coming from Brooke. You've been through a lot, so it's expected you'll freak out every now and then," Peyton said. "But Lucas _isn't_ going anywhere. He wants you so much Brooke. All you have to do is look in his eyes and know he's besotted with you."

"I know," Brooke said. "I'm just afraid of letting him all the way back in and then something _really_ bad happens and I have my heart torn out and ripped to shreds again."

"You can't live like that Brooke," Peyton told her softly. "Look at it this way, how would you feel if that did happen and you hadn't taken the chance with Lucas while it was there? You'd have two kinds of pain. Where as if you follow your heart, if and I mean if, it happens again, you'll have the good memories to help you."

"You're right," Brooke said as Peyton's words sank in. The two women hugged. "Thank you _so_ much Peyton. I don't know what I'd do without friends like you and Haley. She said the same on the phone."

"You'd have probably had a friend like Lindsay," Peyton joked. "Take a chance with Lucas. Let him in Brooke, he's let you in. And your kids have let him in too."

* * *

"Brooke are you ready?" Lucas called up the stairs. "The cab is here."

"I'm coming," Brooke called back. Lucas went over to the door to wait on her coming down the stairs. "Okay give me your honest opinion."

Lucas turned at the sound of her voice and his eyes almost fell out of her head. The knee length dress she wore was red silk and complimented her figure perfectly. The straps consisted of ruffles and led to a neckline that showed just enough flesh to tease. The waist of the dress was pinched in with stitching emphasizing her figure and the bust of the dress had delicate pin tucks in a semi circle shape. It was the dress Lucas had got her at the mall.

She had finished the look with black shiny heels and matching clutch and her hair was in the tousled curled look that had driven Lucas wild in high school. She looked a complete temptress and Lucas was blown away by the stunning vision before him. He swallowed hard, his throat was suddenly dry.

"Wow, you look, just well, like, y'know, um, wow!" he stuttered out eyeing her body hungrily. She smiled and it made her look even more stunning.

"Thanks," she replied. "I must look hot if you're a gibbering wreck."

"You do, trust me," he said as he continued to check her out. "Come on let's go get in the cab. He's probably charging us already."

* * *

Brooke and Lucas arrived at the restaurant, at exactly six thirty. They had been there before, back in high school. It was the place that they had been to on their first date. The fact that Peyton had booked this place wasn't lost on them as they sat at their table.

It was a completely private table, set away from the others, so they were able to enjoy the intimate dinner without interruptions. Lucas was sure that it was the _exact_ same table they had sat at all those years ago too.

They ordered their food and the waiter brought them their drinks. Brooke was sticking to non-alcoholic drinks and Lucas decided on beer. He didn't want to be too drunk for when he got home. Their food arrived a few moments later.

"It's still amazing in here huh?" he asked as he looked round at the décor. It hadn't changed one bit since their first date.

"Yeah," Brooke agreed as she began to eat. "I'm kind of getting a feeling of déjà vu. What with our outfits and all."

Lucas frowned slightly as he thought back and then smiled as he remembered. Brooke had worn a red dress then too, only it was a relatively simple one to the one she wore now. And he had worn a black suit, white shirt and black tie then too.

"You know, I never even thought," Lucas said with a smile. "Maybe it's a sign. That we're getting another chance together. And maybe this time it's so we stay together."

"Yeah, I think you could be right," she told him with a wide smile. He looked at her a little stunned and hopeful at her words. He looked into her hazel eyes as his mind thought of the possibilities her words held. She reached over and took hold of his hand. "I love you Lucas. I love you so much."

"You do?" Lucas asked unable to stop the huge smile breaking out on his face.

"Yes," she confirmed as she squeezed his hand. "I don't think I ever stopped. I think it just got lost deep in my heart somehow. When you kissed me this morning, I felt it coming to the surface again with a vengeance."

"I thought your kiss felt different," he told her. "I can't believe I got as carried away as I did in front of the girls."

"That's the only downside to kids huh?" Brooke asked with a slight smile. "You lose the time for the good stuff!"

"Yeah," Lucas agreed. "You can tell me to mind my own business if you want Brooke, but when was the last time you had sex?"

"It would have been when Sam was conceived," she told him as she thought back. "How about you?"

"It would have been just after Lindsay found out she was pregnant, so about nine months ago," he answered as he thought back. "So you've not had sex for about a year?"

"Yeah," Brooke said as she did the math. "Wow, I'm practically a virgin again."

"Well whenever you want help with that feel free to ask," Lucas said laughing sexily. "I'll wait until then."

* * *

Almost an hour later, Brooke and Lucas had finished their meal and were now waiting on their cab. They hadn't had to worry about paying, as Jake had arranged it so the bill would be paid by him.

The taxi arrived and they climbed in. As the driver headed back to their house, Lucas couldn't resist placing his hand on Brooke's left knee. It was more to see if she was okay with him touching her like that. She smiled at him and linked her fingers with that hand, quite happy to let him leave his hand there.

They arrived back at their house and Lucas paid the cab driver, as Brooke unlocked the door. Lucas followed her inside and made sure the door was securely closed and locked behind him. He turned and saw Brooke taking her high heels off. She sighed happily as her bare feet became free of the now crippling shoes.

"You want a foot massage?" he asked her, as he came up behind her and gently began to rub her shoulders.

"I'd prefer you to carry on with the shoulders like that," she told him, purring in contentment. "I forgot how good you were at that."

"Do you want to head straight upstairs then?" he asked softly. "That way you can get all comfy and won't have to move again."

* * *

"Mmm, that feels _so_ good," Brooke moaned in appreciation as Lucas expertly massaged his shoulders. "I've missed this."

Brooke was led on her font on their bed. Lucas had pulled the duvet back so that she was led on the sheet. She was only wearing her panties, and Lucas noticed happily that they were the red silky French type he loved her wearing in high school. Lucas himself was just wearing his black boxer shorts. He used to do this for her most nights when they were dating back in school. The truth was he had missed it too.

"So have I Brooke," he told her as his hands ran easily over her silky flesh, as he spread the strawberry scented oil over her back. "So have I."

"Mmm, Luke?" she moaned out in a question, as the tips of his fingers ran against the side of her breasts.

"Yeah Pretty Girl?" he asked huskily.

"I just wanted to let you know that you can touch me anywhere you like," she said in another moan as his hands continued to massage her expertly. "With your hands anyway."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked as his breath caught in his throat and his hands stilled their movements.

"I'm sure Lucas," she told him. "I'm _ready_ for that next little step."

"If you want me to stop, you know if you change your mind, just let me know okay?" he whispered softly.

"I will," she purred in contentment as his hands began to caress her skin once more. "But I don't think I will be telling you to stop."

"I like the sound of that." Lucas said as his voice turned that little bit deeper.

He lowered his lips to her neck and began to kiss the back of it seductively. Brooke moaned appreciatively at the feel of his lips. He moved downwards as he continued to kiss her, making sure each of the kisses were as loving and seductive as the last. He left no inch of her back unkissed and by the time he reached the curve of her lower back Brooke was moaning and gasping for more.

Lucas hooked his fingers into the waistband of her silk panties and began to gently pull them downwards. She lifted her hips to help him and he placed a loving kiss on each of the globes causing Brooke to laugh softly. He smiled in response.

He dropped the piece of red silk on the floor, as Brooke rolled over beneath his spread thighs. Lucas moved his eyes over her body appreciatively. He was in awe of how perfect she looked and couldn't believe how Julian had belittled her by saying her body wasn't nice.

"You are _so_ god damn beautiful," he whispered huskily. "I can't believe he didn't tell you that."

Lucas then lowered his lips back to hers as he covered her petite frame with his larger, muscular one. Her hands went to his back and stroked the firm flesh there. He moaned into the kiss as his skin felt electrified where her hands stroked. He began to move his lips downward, over her jaw, her neck and further down to her breasts.

He began to lavish the enlarged spheres with kisses, his tongue joining in to gently tease her nipples. He kept alternating between each one and when his mouth was on one, his fingers teased the other.

Brooke's hands were firmly embedded in Lucas' spiky blonde hair. She was arching herself further towards him, trying to feel more of the wonderful sensations he was creating as gasps and moans spilled from her mouth.

She groaned with frustration as he stopped and began to kiss his way further down. His hands slid down her sides as his mouth continued moving further and further towards where Brooke was finding she wanted him the most.

She moved her legs so that they were now either side of him. She was now completely open and vulnerable to his gaze, as he moved yet lower still. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her led like that before him. He closed his eyes briefly and groaned as he tried to calm the urges that were surging through him. He opened them again and they came back with a vengeance when his eyes took her in once more.

"Lucas, please," Brooke gasped. He looked up at her and he could see her eyes were pleading with him. "Please."

He lowered his mouth to where she needed him and watched as her eyes closed in pleasure at the first touch of his lips and a loud moan erupted from her mouth. He too moaned as he tasted her for the first time in just over six and a half years. His hands joined in, opening her more to him so he could get better access to the spots he knew drove her wild.

His movements increased in force and tempo as he let his instincts and memories take over. Brooke was soon writhing beneath him, her hips moving trying to feel more of the wonderful sensations he was sparking within her. She was being extremely vocal and was thankful that the children weren't there to hear her or to interrupt.

"God Lucas, I'm gonna come!" Brooke half moaned half gasped, as he continued to lavish attention on the extremely sensitive bundle of nerves at her apex.

Almost instantly her release washed over her and she moved her hips faster and more urgently against his face. She was completely unable to stop the moans falling from her lips, or her hands bunching the sheet in her fists as she was lost in pleasure that she hadn't felt in almost a year.

Lucas moved back up her body once he felt her body calm. He kissed her passionately, his tongue devouring her mouth. She could taste herself and strawberries. She could also feel his arousal pressing urgently against her and couldn't resist reaching between them and squeezing it. Lucas growled into her mouth, and she felt him throb in her hand.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed against him, at the same time she pushed against him with her pelvis. Lucas got the hint and rolled onto his back. The kiss never broke. Brooke was now on top of him, straddling his hips, his hands resting gently on her waist.

She began to kiss her way down his body. From his lips she kissed over his strong jaw line, down his neck to his chest. She treated him to the same torment as he had with her own chest. The deep groans that came from him told her that he was enjoying it.

It didn't take her long to reach his waist. Lucas watched intently as she quickly removed his underwear, revealing his extremely hard shaft. He watched as she studied it, almost in awe. She then looked up at him and smiled. He looked at her inquisitively.

"What are you smiling at?"

"It certainly _has_ grown since high school," she said smiling wider. She reached out a hand and gripped it around his wide shaft, earning an appreciative groan. Her hand was stretched to its limit. "I'm gonna have _so_ much more fun with this."

"Oh you are huh?" Lucas asked with an amused, sexy smirk.

"Oh yeah!" she promised as she leaned down and kissed the tip of his shaft. A loud passion filled moan spilled from Lucas' mouth as she did. She looked back up at him. "I just hope I can remember how to do this. I've not done it since that last time with you in high school."

"Really?" Lucas asked, his heart jumping happily. "Not even with Julian?"

"Nope. Just plain old him on top sex for me." Brooke replied with a sad face, as she sat back up.

"How the hell did you get by with just _that_?" Lucas asked shocked.

In high school, Brooke had been a complete adventurer when it came to sex. She had made Lucas blush with the things she had suggested and had them doing. To imagine her satisfied with what she had described was impossible for him.

"I honestly don't know," she replied honestly as she absent mindedly stroked his shaft expertly. "I think it was the _thought_ that I loved him and then the kids started coming along."

"Wait! You didn't love him?" Lucas asked curious. His ears had picked up on the doubt that had been in her voice when she said that.

"I honestly don't how I felt about him," Brooke replied thoughtfully. "I honestly don't know if I did love him or not."

"Did you feel it?" he gasped out. She was still stroking him just perfect, but it was like she didn't even realize.

"I don't think so," she admitted. "I think the only person I have loved and felt it for; besides the kids obviously, was you Luke. I think the fact I saw you with Lindsay and you looked happy together made me _think_ I was in love with him. But if anything it was only friendship, with a _little_ bit of benefit."

"I was never happy with Lindsay. Well apart from when I first held my children," he told her honestly. Her hand was still moving and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "God Brooke, I'm not gonna last much longer."

"Huh?" she asked slightly puzzled. She suddenly realized that she was still firmly stroking him. "Sorry Luke. Let me finish you off."

She bent her head back down and wasted no time in enveloping him in her mouth. He groaned in ecstasy as he felt the teasing movements of her tongue over his sensitive flesh. He was in awe as he watched her take the entire length of him into her mouth, struggling only slightly.

His fingers sank into her brunette hair, encouraging her actions. She slurped loudly, as his hips thrust instinctively. He groaned loudly with each thrust into her wonderful mouth.

"Oh God!" he groaned out louder. "Gonna come."

He only just managed to give her that small warning, before his release crashed upon him. He thrust into her mouth one last time and held her head in place as his engorged flesh exploded within her mouth. With each eruption of his release a loud extremely pleasure filled groan accompanied it. Brooke took everything he had to offer.

Once his release had subsided, he released his hold on Brooke's head and she sat back up, wiping her lips with a delicate fingertip. Lucas could only look at her with gratitude, love and awe as his chest heaved as he regained his breath.

"You certainly haven't lost your touch," Lucas told her incredulously. "I forgot how amazing you were at that!"

"I forgot how much I loved _doing _it to you," she said with a devilish smile. "I think you're turning me back into high school Brooke."

"I liked high school Brooke," Lucas told her with a smile. "And you know why? It was because she was exclusively mine for most of it."

"Well I'm exclusively yours for as long as you want me now Lucas." she told him honestly.

"That's gonna be for the rest of our lives then Brooke," he told her sincerely. "I should have told Julian to take a hike in high school. Claimed you back as mine and mine alone."

"You've claimed me now," she told him softly. "And nobody else is ever gonna override that!"

"I like the sound of that," he told her looking at her lovingly. "Now let's take completely take advantage of having the place to ourselves."

"And how do you propose we do that then Luke?" Brooke asked kinking her eyebrow as she moved so she was led beside him.

"I'm sure you can remember a lot more of the things that we did in high school that didn't involve us having sex."

"I think I will be able to," she said with a smile. "Especially with you to help me remember them."


	15. Doing Just Fine

_OTH-Brucas-love - Well I had to put Lucas out of his misery. Poor guy!_

_BDavisLScott23 - Yes they were both definitely settling with Lindsay and Julian. I know what you mean. It sucks Brucas never happened properly on the show. _

_paigematthewsfan21, liverpoolss, alysef, Diane Hermans, sb1218, Carter, Annemarie, Hailey, Lindsey, Katie, Emma, Carrie, Taylor, Heather, Jordan, McCall, tanya2byour21, Jana, ashley, Natalie, Caroline, Anna, Leag, Katie, kay0340, The-Chadinator, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, LucasScott, Carrie, Coop, kelly, tigger, Nathan, Cheery, hulagirl, superstar5768, OTHfan, Jack, Caroline, AJ, Lola, Elise, Kristin, Sarah, Cate, Melissa, Mary Garland, Whitney, BDavis11, Savannah, Krista, Hannah, Catherine, Anna, MEGAN, Carter, Emily, Taylor, Kristy, Nancy, Ashleigh, Haley, Maddie, Carrie, Jessa, othfan23, Maureen, Jana, Cara, Kelly, Karin, Candace - Thanks so much. Glad you like it._

_Wow I'm completely surprised at the amount of reviews I got for the last update! You guys are amazing! Thank you SO much! Hope you enjoy this next part._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"Luke stop please," Brooke gasped, pushing him away from her. Their lips separated with a slurping noise. "I need to breathe."

"Sorry," he panted in response as he smirked. "I kind of got carried away again huh?"

"Just a little," she agreed smiling back at him. She glanced at the illuminated clock on his bedside table. "Have you seen the time? And we haven't even had any sleep yet."

"What we're doing is_ way_ better than sleep," he said as he glanced at the time too. The display said five thirty a.m. "I can just go to sleep in the office and let Jake do all the work."

"It's alright for some," she said playfully. "I have to look after four children. And bake cakes and go to the store."

"Well there's not even any point of me trying to get some sleep," he said nuzzling her neck once more. "I have to get up in thirty minutes. And all I want to do is stay in this bed with you and kiss you and never let you go."

"Well you can kiss me for another half an hour," she purred as she placed her hand on the back of his neck. "Wherever you want to kiss me."

"That will be the best way to start the day," he told her before kissing her lovingly. "Well apart from making love to you."

"Luke I'm not ready for that yet." she told him her hazel eyes pleading with him.

"I know you're not," he told her stroking her cheek. "I just meant that when you're ready for that next step, it will be the perfect way to start the day."

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready Lucas," she whispered as tears slipped from her eyes. He looked at her frowning slightly. He saw her eyes were full of pain. She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "The last time Julian and I were together _that_ way, I told him no and he carried on."

"He _raped_ you?" Lucas asked as her words sunk in. His blue eyes filled with concern.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I said no but I must have enjoyed it."

"Why?"

"Because I had an orgasm," she said and closed her eyes ashamed. "Even he said so."

"Just because your body reacted exactly how it should, doesn't mean you enjoyed it," Lucas told her. "I bet afterwards you didn't feel like you did after all the other times did you?"

"No," she admitted opening her eyes. "I felt weird. I didn't feel like myself."

"Because he forced himself on you Brooke," Lucas told her softly. "Was that when you got pregnant with Sam?"

"Yes," she replied quietly. "But I still loved him Lucas."

"I know you did Brooke," he told her smiling softly. "And I know how you suffered when he died."

"Can I make a confession to you Lucas?"

"You know you can," he told her. "And you know it won't go any further."

"I tried so hard to be normal around him after that, but I couldn't. I know I said I missed him when he was working away, but I lied. I was glad he wasn't there," she told him as more tears fell from her eyes. He gently wiped each one away for her. "He sort of changed once Sam was born and he was like high school Julian. It was like he never did what he did and it made me feel like I imagined it. Until he tried to have sex with me one night and I froze. It was the day before he died."

"Oh Brooke," Lucas said, as his heart went out to her. "And you kept all this to yourself?"

"I told Peyton and Haley," Brooke replied. "They've both been so supportive. This might sound harsh, but part of me was glad when I got the news about him. It was Sam that broke my heart."

"You won't ever have to worry about me forcing myself on you Brooke," he promised her. "If you ever tell me no, I swear to you that I will stop straight away alright?"

"I know you will," she told him and kissed him. "I trust you completely Lucas. I've never felt like that with anybody else."

"I love you Brooke Davis," he told her and kissed her more passionately than before. "It's not right to call you Baker."

"And I love you Lucas Scott," Brooke said and kissed him yet again. "I only wished I realized it sooner."

"Well it's better late than never right?" he asked, just as the alarm clock blared out. He rolled off her and slapped his hand down on the off button, silencing the blaring noise. "Okay give me one more of those amazing kisses of yours before I go in the shower."

* * *

Lucas came out of the shower half an hour later. He took longer than normal in there to wake himself up that little bit more. He couldn't believe that he and Brooke had been awake all night getting re-acquainted. He went back into the bedroom, toweling his hair off as he did. He didn't bother to wrap a towel around his waist.

He looked over at the bed and smiled. Brooke had fallen asleep while he had been in the shower. She was led on her back, the duvet only covering her lower half. He watched her for a few minutes, taking in the wonderful sight, willing his body not to react.

He picked up the towel he had used to dry his hair and wrapped it around his waist. He had decided to go and make them some breakfast before waking her. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled before heading out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

"Brooke, wake up gorgeous," Lucas said shaking her gently. She groaned and ignored him. He smiled and began to gently caress her breasts. She moaned and opened her eyes. "I knew that would wake you. I made us breakfast in bed. We have the extra time without having to see to the kids."

"You made breakfast?" Brooke asked as she sat up. She made no move to cover herself, much to Lucas' delight. She watched him pick the tray up and place it on her lap, causing his towel to fall off in the process. "Hmm, my own naked butler. Nice!"

"Well we were out of sausage so I thought you might like this one," he told her with a mischievous smile. He caused her to laugh as he sat beside her on the bed. "You seemed to like it last night."

"I did," she told him as he leaned over and kissed her. She moved a hand to the back of his head, keeping him there when he tried to pull away. They kissed for a long time before she let him move away. "I also loved that mouth of yours."

"I loved your mouth too Pretty Girl," he told her as he fed her a strawberry. Her tongue brushed against his finger tip as he did. "Along with the rest of you of course."

He noticed she was looking at her left hand, at the two rings that adorned her ring finger. He watched as she gripped them with her right hand and pulled them free. He looked at his own left hand and noticed he too still wore his wedding band. He copied her actions and placed his ring in her hand with hers.

"It feels right to take them off now doesn't it?" he asked her softly. She turned to look at him.

"It does," she agreed with a smile. "What should we do with them?"

"Sell them?" Lucas suggested. "Not right away, but one day once we've had more time to think. Why don't you keep them in your jewelry box for now?"

* * *

"You're late," Jake said as Lucas strolled through the workshop door at nine thirty, half an hour later than he should have. He saw that he looked tired, but had a happy smile on his lips. "Good night last night was it?"

"It was great," Lucas replied enthusiastically and smiled wider. "Brooke and I really enjoyed ourselves. We were just saying goodbye in the car and kind of lost track of time."

"Oh my God. You finally had sex with her again didn't you? And please don't tell me you guys had sex in your car at the _front_ of the shop."

"Define sex." Lucas said smiling mischievously.

"Lucas you know what sex is." Jake laughed.

"No we didn't have sex," Lucas told him. "We just got re-familiarized with things we used to do in high school instead of sex."

"I knew you did something," Jake said laughing. "I've not seen you smile like that _since_ high school."

"I've not felt this happy since high school," he confessed. "Well apart from when my kids were born obviously."

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked. He could see Lucas looked exhausted.

"Nope. But I would _not_ change that for anything," he said. "It's nothing coffee won't sort. Anyway how were the kids last night? Did Dylan take his bottle okay?"

"He did. He grumbled a little to start with, but then took it no problem," Jake replied as they both went to make coffee. "They were all so good and went to bed when they were asked and didn't whine once. They even made my lot behave."

"See Brooke and I set our kids good examples," Lucas joked to him, earning him a playful hit. "We don't let them run round like animals."

"They probably will be when they go back to you," Jake laughed. "I mean they have been hanging out with my unruly bunch."

* * *

"Hi Peyton, sorry I'm late." Brooke greeted as Peyton opened the front door to let Brooke in.

"Don't worry about it," Peyton told her smiling. "I expect you were otherwise engaged."

"You could say that yeah," Brooke replied with a smile as they headed to the lounge. "Did Ryan get off to school okay?"

"Yeah he was fine. I just got back from dropping them off," Peyton said as they entered the lounge. "You want coffee?"

"Yeah, I would love some. I only got about twenty minutes sleep," Brooke confessed. "How are the girls and Dylan?"

"I want details," Peyton demanded as they went over to the playpen. "The girls are fine. They're all watching a DVD upstairs. And Dylan is right here."

"Hey you," Brooke greeted as Dylan looked up at her and smiled. He held his arms up to her and she couldn't resist picking him up and cuddling him. "Hey little guy. Were you good for your Aunt Peyton?"

"He was an angel. In fact they all were. They actually made my lot behave themselves. They can stay over more often if you want," Peyton told her as she picked Jake Junior up. "Come on let's go in the kitchen."

"I'm sure they won't object," Brooke told her as they went into the kitchen. "Neither will Lucas."

"So what happened between you two last night?" Peyton asked excitedly as she poured them both some coffee. "Did you do the dirty?"

"Peyton, I'm not ready for that and you know why," Brooke told her quietly. "We did practically everything else though."

"Good for you," Peyton said, genuinely happy for her friend as she handed her coffee to her. "You took your rings off!"

"Yeah. I took them off this morning. Lucas took his off too. It felt time you know? I'm not married anymore so why wear them?" Brooke said as she sipped her coffee. Dylan began to grumble in her arms. "Hey what's wrong? You hungry again?"

"He drank all his bottles," Peyton told her. "He certainly is a hungry little thing."

"Takes after Lucas," Brooke told her as she put her coffee down. "You don't mind if I nurse him do you?"

"Be my guest," Peyton told her. "If you have to do it you have to do it. You sure Lucas left enough?"

"Peyton!" Brooke laughed as she arranged herself and Dylan so he could feed. "Yes Lucas left him plenty. I've had time to make more anyway. I told Lucas about what Julian did to me when Sam was made."

"You did?" Peyton asked stunned. "What did he say?"

"He was so sweet about it and told me he'd never do that to me." Brooke replied as Dylan gripped her finger in his hand.

"I can't believe Julian raped you and then tried to convince you that you wanted it just because you had an orgasm," Peyton said as she frowned. "It's only natural for your body to do that Brooke. You hear plenty of stories of rape victims having one when it's happening."

"I know. And I know I didn't want it because of how it's affected me since," Brooke said quietly. She then decided to change the subject. "I told him I love him too Peyton."

"Wow, that's a lot of progress for one night," Peyton said with a smile. "Can I just say that I've always thought that you and Lucas should be together? I just don't understand what happened to you guys in high school."

"Neither do we," Brooke said. "We've talked about it and don't know why we broke up. I wish we never did, and then all my kids would have Lucas as their father."

"Brooke, they do," Peyton reminded her. "Who are they calling Daddy?"

"You know what I meant Peyton. As their biological father."

"You and Julian didn't do too bad with the ones you made," Peyton told her trying to cheer her up. "Scarlett's like a mini you in every way possible and Ryan only looks like Julian. He acts like Lucas."

"He does huh?" Brooke asked laughing. "I've noticed that too. I think that's because the only father figure he's really known is Lucas. Okay ow that hurts."

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked her.

"Somebody is being a little pig and seems to be chomping rather than sucking," Brooke explained as she moved Dylan away from her breast. She moved him so he could see her face and he smiled widely showing her his gums. "That hurts mommy, don't do that."

* * *

"So what shall we have for dinner?" Brooke asked the three girls who were sat in the shopping cart.

"Chicken!" Grace suggested.

"Potato!" Paige added.

"Hot dog!" Scarlett said.

"So you want chicken, potatoes and hotdogs?" Brooke asked with a frown. "That's not gonna go together girls. How about we have home made pizza?"

"Yay!" the three girls agreed.

"We make our own mommy?" Grace asked.

"Yes we'll make our own," Brooke said. "Everybody can have their own topping."

"We still make cakes momma?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes we're still making cakes sweetie," Brooke confirmed. "You girls still want to make cupcakes?"

"Uh huh momma," Paige answered on behalf of all of them. "We have lots of frosting?"

"We sure can," Brooke said happily as Dylan gurgled at her from the built in seat on the cart. "Who wants what frosting?"

"Strawberry!" Grace said.

"Blue!" Paige told her.

"Blue frosting?" Brooke asked. "Any flavor?"

"I want blue!"

"Green momma!" Scarlett answered.

"And what shall we get for Ryan?"

"Chocolate." all three girls said in unison.

"Okay let's go and hunt the stuff down that we need. And I have to make your Daddy his favorite!" Brooke said as the girls broke out into giggles.

* * *

"We need eggs, lots of eggs." Brooke told the girls as they began to make their cakes.

"I'll get them mommy," Grace volunteered as she ran over to where Brooke had set the things out they would need where they could reach them. "How many mommy?"

"Just bring the box over sweetie," Brooke told her with a smile. "I'm sure we'll use them all."

"Okay," Grace said as she picked the box up and began heading back to Brooke. She was halfway back when she dropped the full box of eggs on the floor, breaking each one. She immediately began to cry and Scarlett and Paige went deathly quiet. "I'm sorry mommy it was an accident!"

"Hey Gracie, its okay," Brooke said as she got a cloth to clean the mess up, before heading over to Grace. As she did, Grace began to back away from her looking terrified. "Grace what's wrong?"

"Don't hit me mommy! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was an accident." the little girl sobbed terrified. Brooke knelt down in front of her, completely forgetting about the mess. Her only concern was what was causing Grace to act the way she was.

"I'm not gonna hit you Gracie," Brooke told her concerned. "Why would you think that?"

"L-L-Lindsay used to," Grace hiccupped. "I dropped eggs once, she hit me."

"Oh Gracie," Brooke said, her heart breaking. She held her arms out to her. "Come here. It's okay, it's only eggs. We have plenty more."

Grace looked at Brooke hesitantly, before throwing herself into Brooke's arms sobbing, just as Lucas walked through the door. He looked over to where Paige and Scarlett were as still as statues. He then saw the broken eggs on the floor and then Brooke kneeling before Grace as she sobbed hysterically in her arms.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked frowning.

"Grace dropped the eggs and thought I was going to hit her," Brooke explained as she stood with Grace in her arms. "Lindsay used to do it."

"What?" Lucas asked shocked. He moved over to Brooke and Grace and stroked his daughter's back soothingly. "Gracie she can't hurt you anymore sweetie. And your mommy will _never_ hurt you like that."

"I know Daddy," Grace said moving her face from Brooke's shoulder to look at him. "I just got scared. But then mommy hugged me and its all better."

"I'll clean those eggs up," Lucas said as he kissed Grace's cheek and then Brooke. He then went over to Paige and Scarlett and kissed each one on the cheek, before doing the same to Dylan who was fast asleep in his bouncy chair. "And then we'll have lunch."


	16. Loving You

_paigematthewsfan21__- Julian only made her think she enjoyed it. He wasn't that good of a husband to her. Keep your eyes peeled for some more revelations!_

_Brucas2345 - Yes Brucas and the kids are getting more like a proper family each day._

_BrookeScott - There will be more revelations about Julian in future chapters. And Lucas is adorable when he's all caring huh?_

_ilovecujo19993__- You know that never crossed my mind._

_Annemarie - I will be having a scene like that in a future chapter._

_tanya2byour21, liverpoolss, alysef, The-Chadinator, Diane Hermans, kay0340, RavenGirl03, Katie, Emam, Carrie, Heather, Taylor, SuperGirl87, Maxi, dolphin, Rachel, Chads Sexy Ass, Sexy Chad, Jennie, Whitney, Amanda, Megan, Taylor, Katie, McCall, Hailey, Carter, Lindsey, Caroline, Natalie, Jackie, Lola, Hannah, Anna, Jordan, emma, Nancy, Amy, Carrie, Jana, Emily, Kristin, Sarah, Elise, mary garland, Kristy, Catherine, Leslie, Heather, Leah, Ashleigh, MADDIE, Jessa, Savannah, Katie, Ashley, Anna, Carrie, Cate, Melissa, haley, Taylor, sb1218, h23brock, msab782, LauraLynn3, Anna - Thanks so much for your review! You guys are awesome._

_Thank you for continuing to read this and leaving your lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And to all my American readers, Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!_

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"I'm home," Lucas called into the house after he arrived back from work, later that day. "And I smell something yummy!"

He heard giggling coming from the kitchen, so headed in that direction. He went in and found Brooke and the children in the process of making their own pizza's. The aroma of cupcakes and the apple pie he had asked for met his nose and he inhaled deeply, appreciating the mouthwatering smell.

"Hey Daddy!" Ryan said from his spot at the central island in the kitchen.

"Hey Ry," Lucas greeted with a smile. "Hey girls!"

"Hi Daddy!" the three little girls greeted in unison. It always made Lucas laugh how the three toddlers liked to speak in unison. He heard Dylan gurgling from his seat and went over. Dylan's face lit up as he saw Lucas.

"Hey you! Have you been a good boy for your mommy today huh?" Lucas asked as Dylan gave him a toothless smile.

Lucas smiled back before turning back to where Brooke and the elder children were making pizza and walking over to them. His eyes filled with a different kind of love as they fell on Brooke who was helping Scarlett with her pizza topping.

He waited until she went back to the opposite side of the island and then went up behind her, his hands finding her hips instinctively. He couldn't help pulling her lower half against him, so she could feel his arousal against her as he kissed her cheek.

"I thought we could share one," Brooke told him as he rested his chin on her shoulder and watched as she set about making their pizza. His arms went around her waist as he did. "You don't mind me spicing it up a little do you?"

"Not at all," he replied, unable to stop the sexy smirk appearing on his face, as his ears picked up the innuendo. "I don't mind a bit of spice."

"Daddy, you really love momma don't you?" Scarlett asked as she looked at them with her head on one side.

"I do," Lucas replied as he looked at the mini version of Brooke across from him. "I love her a _lot_."

"My other daddy never cuddled momma like that," Scarlett said as her attention went back to her pizza topping. "Did that mean he not love her?"

"I don't know sweetie," Brooke replied honestly. "I honestly don't know."

"Well mommy, you got our new Daddy now," Ryan told her, sounding exactly like Lucas. "He's way better than our last Dad."

"Thanks Ryan," Lucas said happily. "I'm glad you think that."

"Well it's the truth," Ryan said. "That's my pizza done mom."

"Is everybody else ready to put their's in the oven?" Brooke asked as Lucas helped her finish the topping on their pizza.

"Uh huh momma!" Scarlett and Paige said in unison.

"Me too!" Paige added.

"Okay, well you guys can go and play for a while before dinner," Brooke said. "I'll watch your pizzas."

"Mom can I watch TV?" Ryan asked.

"If you want to," Brooke replied. "What do you want to do girls?"

"Play Barbie's." they answered together.

"I should have known that answer huh?" Brooke said with a smile as the three girls and Ryan ran out of the kitchen.

"Now before you put anything in that oven, I _have_ to kiss you properly." Lucas told her, is voice suddenly deeper. Brooke giggled as she turned around.

"There is still a child in here you know?" she asked him teasingly as he moved his hands to her ass and rested them there.

"He's too young to remember this. And besides he can't see us over here," Lucas told her as his lips crashed against hers. They kissed passionately for a long while, before they had to separate for air. "I've been waiting to do that all afternoon."

"I can tell," she told him with a smile. "Come on let me get those pizzas in the oven. Otherwise we'll be eating them at supper time."

* * *

"Girls, dinner's ready," Lucas bellowed up the stair case almost half an hour later. He heard scuttling noises signaling they were on their way down. He smiled as he headed into the lounge and went over to Ryan who was led on his stomach on the floor watching cartoons. "Ry dinner."

A few minutes later, everybody was sat around the dining table in the kitchen, hungrily eating their pizza. Lucas found it hard to keep his eyes off Brooke and she kept catching him and she would smile in response.

"Oh Brooke, Jake and I were wondering if you could come into work tomorrow and do some paperwork?" Lucas asked. "We'd ask Peyton but it's your expertise that we need."

"Yeah, if Peyton doesn't mind watching the girls."

"Jake said it would be fine," Lucas assured her. "You girls want to hang out at Aunt Peyton's tomorrow?"

"Uh huh!" came the response through mouthfuls of pizza.

"I'll have to take Dylan with me though," she told him. "He'll be fine in the office won't he?"

"Yeah, it's clean and quiet in there," Lucas said. "It should only be a couple of hours tops."

"Mommy do you remember what I asked you for my birthday?" Ryan asked her suddenly.

"Sure I do." Brooke replied.

"Are you gonna do it?"

"I'm sorting it sweetie," she assured him. "I've not forgotten. It just takes a while."

"What you ask Ry?" Scarlett asked him.

"I asked if we could all be Scott's," he told her. "I told mom I didn't want to be Baker no more."

"I don't wanna either momma," Scarlett said. "I wanna have same name as Grace and Paige."

"You will sweetie," Brooke told her smiling. "Both you and Ryan will be Scott instead of Baker."

"What about you momma?" Paige asked.

"Your mom will be a Scott soon," Lucas told them, looking at Brooke seductively, almost like he was undressing her. He realized what he was doing and blinked and swallowed. "Trust me."

* * *

Later that evening, the family was sat in the lounge watching a Disney film that Grace had picked. Dylan was fast asleep in his bassinet. Ryan was sat in an armchair and the three girls were on a sofa.

Brooke and Lucas were snuggled up on the larger sofa. Lucas was led on his back; with Brooke on top of him face down. Both were fast asleep, exhausted from the night before. Lucas had both his arms wrapped around her, holding her securely against his body. Her right hand rested on his chest, over where his heart was, like she was claiming it as hers.

Once the movie was over, Ryan climbed off the chair he had been sat in and went over to the DVD player and took the disc out. He looked over at his sleeping parents and picked up another Disney movie and put that in, so his sisters wouldn't wake them.

A few hours and DVD's later, Brooke and Lucas were still fast asleep on the sofa. The girls were complaining they wanted a drink and Dylan was now beginning to grumble. Ryan went over to the sleeping adults and shook them.

"Mommy, Daddy wake up," he said as he prodded them with his small hands. "Mommy!"

"Huh?" Brooke asked as she opened her eyes. She blinked sleepily as she tried to focus on Ryan. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"The girls want a drink and Dylan's crying," he told her. "We watched three movies."

"Three?" Brooke asked shocked as she sat up, waking Lucas up in the process. "Oh God look at the time."

"What's going on?" Lucas mumbled tiredly as he stretched.

"It's ten p.m. that's what's going on," Brooke informed him climbing off the sofa. "The kids should have been in bed hours ago. Can you get them a drink while I see to Dylan?"

"Sure," Lucas said as he sat up. "Fruit juice okay with you guys?"

"Uh huh daddy," Scarlett said as she scrambled off the sofa. "Me tired Daddy."

"Me too." Paige agreed.

"And me." Grace joined in.

"So am I." Ryan confessed.

"Well, I'll get you guys a drink and you can take them up to bed with you okay?" Lucas asked. "You'll just have to have your bath in the morning instead."

* * *

"I can't believe we fell asleep," Brooke said as she and Lucas got ready for bed. "It's your fault you know?"

"Mine?" he asked with a smile. "And how do you figure that one out?"

"Well you're the one who couldn't keep his hands or tongue to himself."

"You know you loved it really," he told her with that sexy smirk that he knew she loved. He looked even sexier as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, leaving him naked from the waist up. "Just like you love my body."

"And you _more_ than love mine," she purred as she took her blouse off, revealing her lace maternity bra. Lucas couldn't stop his eyes from falling upon her chest. "Especially my boobs."

"Too right," he said as he moved closer to her. His hands went to the front fastening of her bra and within seconds he had shed it from her body. "Mmm, I never get tired of that view. In fact it gets better each time I see it."

"You're getting quite the expert at removing my bra in record time." Brooke teased as his hands moved to caress her swollen mounds, as she tried to take her jeans off. He then leant down and kissed each one, before lowering his hands to help her out of her jeans.

"Well I'm getting back in the habit now," he told her as he knelt at her feet to take the jeans off fully. "I mean it _was_ one of my favorite after school activities back in high school remember."

"I remember," she told him with a smile as he stood before her. Her hands went to his jeans and began to undo them. "And right now I think it's unfair because you have way more clothes on than I do."

"Well you better hurry up and strip me then huh?" he told her as he nuzzled her neck. She did as he asked and in a matter of minutes, he was leading her naked form to the bed.

* * *

"Hey Brooke," Jake greeted as she went into the shop carrying Dylan in his car seat. He smiled cheekily at her. "You're looking well. Must be all that loving you're getting from Lucas."

"Shut it Jake," Brooke told him playfully. "Speaking of Lucas, where is he?"

"I don't know, you've not even been in here a minute yet, and you already want to jump on him," he teased with a laugh. "Lucas! Your woman wants you."

"I'll be right there!" they heard Lucas yell back.

"How's Dylan doing?" Jake asked curious. It was obvious he wanted to peek in at the baby in the car seat. Brooke turned it so he could see Dylan. "Wow he seems to get bigger every time I see him."

"Probably because he eats like a horse," Brooke said with a small laugh of her own. "He must get that from Lucas."

"Who must get what from me?" Lucas asked as he came out of the workshop. He smiled at Brooke and kissed her lovingly.

"Please don't do that in front of me," Jake said pretending to be grossed out. "You might get carried away. Like in high school."

"I don't think so," Lucas said with a frown. "I do have some self control in me someplace."

"Yeah sure you do," Jake laughed. "I've known you since high school remember?"

"I know," Lucas replied ignoring the teasing. "By the way that corner is finally set, so you can sand it now."

"I'll get on it," Jake said. "It's gonna take me a while to get that perfect. You might be better taking him through to the office now Brooke, it's gonna get loud in here shortly."

"Who Lucas?" she asked him playfully. The look on Jake's face caused both her and Lucas to burst out into hysterics.

"You go and get him settled in the office and I'll bring you a nice hot chocolate." Lucas said kissing her again.

A few minutes later, Brooke heard the office door open and Lucas walked in carrying two cups expertly in his hands, accompanied by the noise of the sander from the workshop. She looked up as he walked in and she smiled.

"He's hungry again?" Lucas asked surprised as he gestured at the baby who was suckling hungrily in her arms. He placed the cups down on the desk.

"Yeah, he doesn't usually get hungry at this time of day so I thought it'd be a good time to get this paperwork done," Brooke explained as Lucas pulled the spare office chair up beside her. "He seems to be going back to on the hour every hour like when he was born. Do you think we should be worried?"

"I don't know," Lucas said with a frown. "What's your gut instinct say to you?"

"That he's just getting ready to have a growth spurt or something like that," she said as she thought. "Actually I remember Ryan did this before he had one."

"There we go then. Panic over." Lucas said as he leaned in to kiss Brooke.

The kiss started out slow but quickly turned passionate. Lucas kissed his way over her cheek and down her neck towards her chest. He continued moving lower to her free breast, his lips closing over her nipple. He copied Dylan's actions for a few minutes before he felt her hand on his head.

"There'll be none of that for a while," she told him with a smile. He groaned disappointed as he straightened. "I need every drop I make right now for this little guy."

"Well I'll just have to find something else to do then huh?" he said before moving to kiss her once more.


	17. Memories

_kay0340 - Yes Nathan and Haley will be in this and so will Jamie._

_ilovecujo1993 - The idea has changed slightly to what I got hit with in the last chapter. But the guy from the mall will be making an appearance again. _

_The-Chadinator - There will be a few more chapters before Lucas is getting any yet._

_paigematthewsfan21, liverpoolss, Diane Hermans, tanya2byour21, Candace, Krista, Savannah, Melissa, Caroline, Kelly, Natalie, McCall, Lindsey, Hailey, carter, Haley, Ashleigh, Nancy, Kristy, Maddie, Mary Garland, Elise, sarah, Kristin, anna, KATIE, BDavisLScott23, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, RavenGirl03, Christina, K-K-Kerry, Katie, Carrie, emma, annemarie, Heather, Jana, Taylor, Caroline, jordan, ashley, McCall, Lindsey, Mary Grace, Hailey, Annemarie - Thanks once again for your reviews. Thanks so much for taking the time to leave one._

_Thank you to all you lovely people who continue to read and review! I love reading all your comments and suggestions! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"I need the car today so I'll drop you off at work," Brooke told Lucas as she placed his breakfast in front of him and kissed him. "I have to go get a birthday present for Jake Junior for tonight. I totally forgot it's his first birthday already."

"What are we gonna get him?" Lucas asked as he tucked into his breakfast.

"Peyton's getting him a Winnie the Pooh thing so we're getting him Tigger to match," Brooke said as the children piled into the kitchen in a rush. "It bounces and everything."

"Wasn't that what Haley called you in high school?" Lucas asked smirking as Brooke got up to get the children their breakfast. "Until I started to call it you for the _other_ reason."

"It was," Brooke confirmed with a fond smile. "Okay kids, Lucky Charms, Cheerio's or Cap'n Crunch?"

"Cheerio's please mom." Ryan replied as the girls all requested Lucky Charms.

"So you're heading to the mall today?" Lucas asked as he finished his breakfast.

"Yeah," she replied, trying to resist the urge to kiss him again. "You want me to pick you something up while I'm there?"

"I need a new pair of work boots," he replied. "Just the same ones I always wear. These ones are kind of battered now. Plus I dropped glue on them yesterday so they're a bit of a mess."

"Daddy you stoopid!" Paige giggled.

"Yup Daddy's stupid," Lucas agreed laughing at her. "But you love me right?"

"I sure do poppa!" Paige replied causing Brooke and Lucas to laugh.

"And me!" Scarlett added.

"Me too!" came Grace's response.

"I agree!" Ryan said in a funny voice, causing more laughs.

"So do I." Brooke said as she smiled at Lucas, the love shining in her eyes for everybody to see.

"Nice to know I'm stupid but loved." Lucas said as he finished his coffee. He smiled back at Brooke.

"You want another one Broody?" Brooke asked looking at him with eyes that were now full of mischief.

"If you're offering Cheery," he replied, using their old nicknames for each other. "In fact, you sit and I'll get you one. You're always running around after us all. You stick your feet up for a bit okay."

"My bad Daddy said that it was only mommies that did house things," Scarlett blurted. "Daddies are sposed to sit and mommas do the work."

"What?" Lucas asked stunned. He looked at Brooke who looked just as shocked as him. "Brooke can we talk one sec?"

"Sure." she said as she got out of her seat and followed him into the laundry room.

"Is that true?" Lucas asked her quietly. "Did Julian expect you to perform _all_ your wifely duties while he sat on his fat ass? And then when you were too tired for anything to happen in the bedroom, he forces himself on you? How did you make it look like you guys had the perfect relationship?"

"I had a lot of practice Luke," Brooke sighed. She looked at him sadly. "Can we do this another time baby?"

"Sure," he told her gently cupping her face in his hands. "And have I ever told you how much I love it when you call me baby. There's something so incredibly sexy about you saying it to me. Makes me want to just do _really_ sexy stuff to you."

"You are such a horn dog Lucas Scott!" Brooke said softly.

"I know. And you're to blame for that Pretty Girl," he told her as his lips met hers. The kiss quickly became passionate and he wasted no time in pressing himself urgently against her, making her know just how aroused she had made him. "God I want you so bad."

"Momma! I spilled!" they heard Grace call from the kitchen. Lucas broke away from her with a frustrated groan.

"I better go and see," she told him, stroking his cheek. "I don't know when it will be that I'll be ready to give myself to you completely again Luke. I'm really trying."

"I know you are," he said kissing her forehead lovingly. "And like I said, I'll wait."

* * *

"Okay, let's get you into your stroller big guy!" Brooke said to Dylan as she lifted him from his car seat. She was greeted by his toothless smile and a babble of noise. "Are you trying to talk huh?"

"I think he is momma!" Grace said from her seat as Brooke placed him carefully into his stroller.

"I wonder what his first words will be," she said as she helped the girls out of the car. "Now I don't want any of you running off okay. I want you to hold onto the stroller and one of you can hold a hand."

"I hold Scarla hand momma." Paige said, as Scarlett took hold of one side of the stroller. Paige took her hand as Grace took hold of the opposite side. Brooke made sure she had the diaper bag and her purse before she set the alarm on the car.

"Okay let's go," Brooke said as she set off in the direction of the shops. "If you girls are good, we can stop off at Grandma Karen's and get one of her special ice creams on the way home."

"We'll be good momma!" the girls promised as Dylan babbled to himself in his stroller.

* * *

"I can't believe I survived that," Peyton said to Brooke as they retreated to the safety of the kitchen. "I shouldn't have invited the lunatics from the baby group."

"Why do you think I stopped going?" Brooke asked. "That one with the pink hair suggested something about a nature walk in the nude I was out of there."

"I don't blame you," Peyton laughed as they sat at the kitchen table. "I'm not going there anymore after that! I can't believe she said I was a bad mother for letting him suck his thumb."

"I thought it was funny when Jake told her to leave and she acted like her assaulted her or something."

"How are things going with you and Lucas?" Peyton asked her. She'd been dying to ask Brooke since she had got there.

"Great," Brooke replied smiling happily. Peyton noticed how Brooke's eyes lit up and her whole demeanor. "He makes me feel so, so,"

"Horny?" Peyton put in with a laugh.

"Well yeah," Brooke agreed. "But apart from that he makes me feel like I did in high school. Like I did before Julian."

"Like I said, horny. You really weren't happy with him were you?" Peyton asked concerned for her friend. Brooke shook her head. "Then why did you stay with him Brooke?"

"Honestly? I thought that if I left him everybody would be like I told you, you were just a useless slut who guys only wanted for sex," Brooke replied. "You know how everybody thought of me in high school."

"Brooke they only thought that because you and Lucas got caught having sex in the janitors closet," Peyton reminded her. "And the boys locker room and the library. I'm amazed you guys even dared to do it again after getting caught once."

"You missed out under the bleachers and the girls' locker room," Brooke pointed out with a smile. "And it's not like I was with a different guy each time, it was always Lucas. And it was only that one time _Whitey_ caught us. It was Nathan in the boys locker room and Haley in the library. Then you in the girls' locker room and Rachel under the bleachers. That was probably why I got called a slut because of Rachel's bitchy mouth."

"He really couldn't keep his hands off you then could he?" Peyton laughed. "I can't believe you both didn't get expelled. And that you didn't get pregnant."

"He still can't. We almost did, if it hadn't been for Karen and Dan we would have been on home schooling, which would have led to more sex than schoolwork. We did have a scare once. I was so late and I think that's how we drifted apart actually. We both weren't ready for children then," Brooke explained. "Oh my God Peyton, he makes me feel so good. I think I'm ready for the next step but I'm not sure."

"Don't do anything until you are sure Brooke," Peyton told her. "Lucas will understand. How did they talk Turner into not expelling you guys?"

"It was quite funny really," Brooke laughed as she remembered. "Dan got a Doctor friend of his to write a note for Lucas saying he had medical problems."

"What?" Peyton asked as she laughed.

"It basically said something about Lucas not being able to control his urges," Brooke managed to say through her laughter. "And Turner had to believe it because it was an official Doctor's letter."

"Oh my God!" Peyton laughed. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I was too busy helping Lucas with his medical condition." Brooke told her, just as Lucas came into the kitchen. The two women couldn't help but burst out laughing as they saw him. Lucas looked at them puzzled before getting self-conscious.

"What?" he asked frowning as their laughter became more hysterical. He could see they both had tears in their eyes and were struggling for breath. "Okay I think I'm gonna take my chances with the room full of hyper children. The hysterical women room is making me _very_ uncomfortable."

"How's your medical condition?" Peyton managed to gasp out between hiccups.

"Huh?" Lucas asked even more confused. "What have you two been drinking?"

"Brooke here was just telling me about that time you two almost got expelled from high school." Peyton explained as she managed to get her breathing regulated once more. She still had the threat of more hysterical giggles and had to bite her lips to try and calm them.

"Brooke!" Lucas protested with his own laugh. "I really can't believe Turner believed that! My Dad never let me live that down for about four years! Probably why Lindsay didn't like you Brooke."

"Well the feeling was mutual," Brooke replied as she wiped at her eyes. "I mean she had my man after all."

"Only on paper," Lucas told her as his eyes undressed her. "She didn't have me any other way."

"Lucas I know that you're imagining Brooke naked right now," Peyton told him. "Because Jake gets that same look when he's doing it to me."

"What look?" Lucas asked as he blinked to try and looked normal. Brooke and Peyton laughed once more, just as Jake put his head round the door

"You guys have _got_ to come and see this," he said excitedly. "Little Jake's doing his Tigger toy impression."

"Really?" Peyton asked happily as she got out of her seat. Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and burst out laughing. Peyton stopped and looked back at them.

"What's so funny?"

"I hope he meant the baby when he's on about little Jake." Lucas said with a smirk, causing Peyton to laugh too.

"If he was on about that it would be big Jake." she told them as she left the kitchen. Brooke and Lucas shared a grossed out look before following her.

* * *

"It was good of Jeyton to let the girls and Ryan stay over huh?" Brooke asked as she and Lucas were snuggled up in bed together.

"It certainly was," Lucas agreed as he stroked her naked back. "You know I love this. Just being able to hold you and touch your skin like this. I still can't get over how soft and silky your skin feels. I could just do this forever. Can we finish our conversation from this morning?"

"Julian wasn't the ideal husband," Brooke began as she took a deep, calming breath. "In fact he was pretty bad at it. I put on a happy face and pretended everything was fine because I didn't want people saying I told you so. To be brutally honest, my heart was never in that marriage now I think about it. My heart was with you Lucas."

"It was?" he asked sounding pleasantly surprised.

"Yes. I think it was with you from the first day I saw you."

"But that was in kindergarten," he reminded her with a smile. She could hear it in his voice. "You've been in love with since we were five?"

"Admit it Scott, you've been in love with me that whole time too!" she teased him.

"I have," he admitted honestly. "And I curse myself every day that we drifted apart in high school and I ended up with that two faced bitch."

"When did she turn into the psycho bitch from hell?"

"The wedding night," Lucas answered. He then hesitated before saying. "It probably had something to do with me saying your name when I came."

"You did?" Brooke asked completely shocked.

"Yeah," he replied softly. "The thing is, that whole day; I was imagining that you were Lindsay. I'm surprised I didn't say your name when I was saying my vows. I could see you perfectly from where I was stood. The way you looked in that amazing bridesmaid dress just took my breath away."

"It took mine away too because it was that tight," Brooke laughed. "And it was like lingerie."

"I know," he replied with a smirk. "I could see your breasts just perfectly and it made me so hard. The color of it made you look naked too and I just wanted to go over to you and take you right there in front of everybody."

"Even though we were in a church?" she asked kinking her eyebrow. "I'm sure the priest would have had something to say about that one."

"I should have just walked away from that altar," he said. "I should have said no, grabbed your hand and then we could have run out of there together and been together from then."

"I would have gladly gone with you," she told him sounding almost sad. "I noticed your eyes kept moving over to me and I wanted you to stop the service and declare your love for me. I even thought about speaking up when the priest said that thing about come forth or forever hold your peace or whatever he said. But Julian was kind of glaring at me so I didn't."

"My eyes kept going to you because I still loved you Brooke," he told her. "That and the fact you had no bra on and I could see how perky everything was."

"It was cold in there!" Brooke defended herself. "Plus the way you were looking at me was turning me on."

"I should have taken you someplace quiet at the reception and had my wicked way with you," he joked. "Or even when we were dancing. I could have just pulled a little bit of that dress up and taken you right there on the dance floor in front of everybody. The material would have hidden anything from view so nobody would have been any wiser."

"In your dreams maybe," Brooke laughed as she noticed how the covers now tented over his groin. "You're getting visuals in your head aren't you?"

"I sure am," he replied with a slight moan. "Can you see the evidence?"

"It's kind of hard not too," she answered with a slight giggle. "You know my wedding to Julian? I never got to decide on anything. It was what he wanted, even my dress."

"What?" Lucas asked disgusted. "God Brooke why did you marry him?"

"Because I thought I was doing the right thing for Ryan, by giving him a proper family. But I know now that he had that already with you and me, even though we weren't together. And it wasn't too bad with Julian working away so much and you were there whenever I needed you like a husband should be. It felt like I _was_ married to you Luke."

"I have to admit, it felt like that to me too," he confessed. "I remember one time when I had to go and deliver that furniture to Raleigh for that really awkward customer just before last Christmas, I stopped at this rest place and got talking to this old guy who was on his way to see his family for Christmas. He asked if I had a family and I told him I did. And the way I described it was how we are now Brooke. I even told him you were my wife. I had a picture from when we took the kids to see Santa at the mall that Peyton took and it had just us two, Ryan, Grace, Paige and Scarlett in it and your bump was proudly on display."

"You've never told me this before." she said amazed.

"I was too embarrassed too," he confessed. "I even told him that Paige and Scarlett were twins seeing as though they were born the same day."

"What did the old guy say?" Brooke asked, wanting to hear more of this story.

"He told me I was the luckiest man alive to have such a wonderful family," Lucas replied frowning. "And I felt so sad because it wasn't real."

"It is now though," Brooke reminded him. "And you know the only thing I would change about this whole thing is that Sam would still be with us. I don't care about Julian I'm actually glad he's gone. Because it's only since then that I've actually realized just how bad he was with me. How he made me miserable. I only coped because of you helping me."

"I wish Sam was with us too," Lucas told her. "It sounds like we both had marriages from hell. You know when I talked to that old guy? That was the Christmas I got back and found Lindsay had left the girls in the house by themselves and flown back to her parents by herself."

"That was the Christmas you and the girls spent with me isn't it?" Brooke asked as she thought back. "That was last Christmas where Julian was stranded in Canada because of bad weather."

"It was," Lucas replied smiling. "It was also the best Christmas I'd had in years. With you and the kids and with you being pregnant and I could run around after you."

"You like running around after me?" she asked him happily.

"Yeah," he told her honestly. "You know when we went to the mall so the kids could spend their Christmas money, that woman in that little restaurant we used to go to before it closed thought we were a family too. And when you grabbed my hand and put it on your bump so I could feel Sam's first kicks made me feel like the proudest father ever. And I noticed she saw us doing that with a happy smile on her face, you know like how Grandma's get?"

"Yeah I know what you mean," she told him happily. "You know you were there for the first everything with Sam and Scarlett and practically most of Ryan's. And I was glad it was you that was with me when I was giving birth. Even though I was asking for Julian I didn't really want him there."

"I'm glad he wasn't there," Lucas confessed. "I was so jealous when he did arrive and I had to shake his hand and congratulate him. I'm glad I got to hold him before Julian did though."

"I'm glad it was you that was with me for Sam's and Scarlett's births," Brooke confessed. "I bet you had a good day that day huh? Witnessing two births."

"Lindsay bitched at me because I left her in the capable hands of the midwives with Paige, who was two hours old, to go and help you who was home alone." Lucas said as he thought back.

"Your face was a picture that day," Brooke said with a laugh. "Especially when I was crowning. You looked like you were gonna puke."

"I thought I was," Lucas said laughing. "I mean seeing a baby being born right in front of me was quite uh informative. I never realized just how much blood and gore was involved. And how painful it looked to see you stretched so much. I mean the last time I saw you down there before I attempted to help you give birth to Scarlett, was when we were having sex and everything was compact."

"Until you went in there," she joked. "I mean you weren't what you call small in high school. And you definitely aren't now."

"But you're still as _compact_ as you were before. I kind of noticed that when I was getting back in the swing of things the other night," he told her amused. "How did you manage to stay so tight? Lindsay never regained that back."

"Pelvic floor exercises," Brooke replied. "I read horror stories in a parenting magazine about weak pelvic floor muscles and was determined they were gonna get back to how they were before I gave birth."

"I can't wait to have fun re-stretching them." Lucas said between giggles, earning himself a playful hit from Brooke.

"I'm gonna make you wait even longer now after that comment," she told him. "That way I can make them even stronger."

"I like the sound of that," he told her as he gently kissed her forehead. "You know I'm surprised Dylan hasn't woke up yet. Isn't he due for a feed now?"

"Actually yeah he is," Brooke answered sounding a little concerned. "I'm gonna go check on him."

"I'll come with," Lucas said as they both climbed out of the bed. Brooke pulled on a silky robe that Lucas had gotten her for her eighteenth birthday. "It's nice to see you still have that and that it still fits."

"I never wore it the whole time I was with Julian," she told him as she watched him pull on his form fitting boxer shorts. "It didn't feel right. And I so love the view right now. I love those boxers on you."

"Why do you think I wear them?" he asked with a cheeky grin. "Come on lets go check on our son."

They headed out of their bedroom and Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face against her neck from behind her, his arousal pressing into the small of her back. She giggled as they shuffled along the hallway to Dylan's nursery door. Brooke pushed it open and they walked into the room like that, as Lucas loosened the tie at her waist.

"I'm just helping you get prepared for feed time." he whispered in her ear, as the top half of her robe fell wide open.

"So that's what it's called huh?" she asked in a whisper as they approached Dylan's crib. "I thought you were just being your usual horn dog self."

"I might have been," he said with a gentle laugh as they both looked down at the sleeping baby. "Wow he's still fast asleep. That's a first."

"I know," Brooke said as she leant over the crib to pick the sleeping baby up. "I'd leave him to sleep but I _have_ to feed him. I'm a little uncomfortable. Hey Dylan sweetie, come on wake up."

Dylan grumbled slightly in her arms and his eyes flickered but he remained asleep. Brooke tried again and this time she was rewarded by cries from the sleepy baby.

"I know mommy's bad huh little guy," Brooke said feeling guilty for waking him. She went over to the nursing chair and sat down, getting him into position for his feed. "It's time for your food baby boy."

Dylan latched on almost reluctantly and Brooke looked at Lucas puzzled as he began to suckle.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked noticing the look on her face.

"He's not feeding the way he usually does," she replied. "It's like he's got no energy."

"Maybe it's because he's just been woken up," Lucas suggested. "Or maybe he's just not hungry. Maybe he's stock piled again."

"Yeah maybe," Brooke said with a frown. "It's just this is one of the feeds where he has a lot of milk."

"Maybe he's getting a cold or something?" Lucas suggested. "It's that time of year when the girls usually start coming down with sniffles and stuff. Maybe we should get him to the docs on Monday if he's still like that."

"Yeah I think you're right there Luke," Brooke agreed as Dylan stopped taking his food and yawned. "I think he's just sleepy. He's probably tired from all the commotion at Jake and Peyton's."

"Oh God that was more than commotion. That was complete chaos," Lucas laughed as Brooke placed the once again sleeping Dylan back in his crib. "And while we're on the subject of Jake and Peyton's place, why did you tell Peyton about _that_?"

"It just slipped out," Brooke said laughing as she turned back to Lucas. She moved closer to him and put her arms around him. "I need your help, considering he didn't want to feed."

"Well let's get back to bed then," Lucas said as he brought his head forward and kissed her briefly before he pulled back. "You know helping you like that always makes me so hard."

"Well if you help me, I'll help you." Brooke promised him as she kinked her eyebrow.

"I like the sound of that," he replied huskily. "Come on. I can hear our bed calling."


	18. Crazy For You

_paigematthewsfan21, ilovecujo1993 - Glad you like them talking about old times. Yes Julian was an ass and there will be more revelations._

_BDavisLScott23 - Ha-ha! You never know he might end up in the hospital with a serious wrist injury! Glad you liked them talking about the past._

_The-Chadinator - He probably will self distruct. Glad you're liking the story._

_kay0340, Diane Hermans, tanya2byour21, liverpoolss, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, RavenGirl03, Christina, K-K-Kerry, Molly, AWESOME, Anna, Scottie, Taylor, Margaret, Ellis, LaurenD, sb1218, Katie, Satcher, Amy, Jenna, Sarah, Heather, Natalie, Amanda, Adrienne, catherine, Jennie, Care, othfan23, Ashleigh, Hannah, Mary Garland, Ellise, Emma, Jana, Lola, KRISTIN, Whitney, Kathryn, Kelly, Maureen, Tensley, Carrie, Maddie, Haley, Nancy, Carter, BDavis11, Jenna, Hope, Satcher, Quinn, Rachy23, Camille, Leah, Blair, Grace, Crissy, SK, Lindsey, Amy, Stephanie, Melissa, Candace, Savannah, Krista - Thanks yet again for taking the time to review. I love reading every single one I get._

_Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews that you've been leaving. I really appreciate and love reading all your comments. Hope you enjoy this next installment._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

The water poured down on Brooke and Lucas as they stood under the shower spray kissing passionately. Lucas felt Brooke put her hands on his chest and push him away. He looked at her puzzled as his chest heaved for breath. He noticed she was doing the same.

"Sorry," Brooke panted. "I just had to breathe. My lungs were screaming at me."

"Don't worry. So are mine," he replied giving her a grin that melted her insides. "Do you know how sexy you look when you're all wet like that?"

"What wet from the shower?" She asked and bit her lip before asking. "Or wet from kissing you?"

"You're wet just from kissing me?" he asked, as he was turned on more by her words.

"Yes. Just like you're hard from kissing me." she replied.

"Do you want me to help you with any _urges_ you might be feeling?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"And how would you help me?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow. "Because I like the idea of your mouth and tongue right now. Doing all those _amazing_ things to me that you used to do in high school."

Lucas groaned as he smirked even more sexily at her and knelt at her feet in the shower. He picked her left leg up and rested it over his shoulder as she bit her lip in anticipation. She only had to wait a matter of seconds before his mouth descended upon her aching center.

She moaned loudly as her fingers sank into his wet hair. Her eyes flickered close of their own accord as her mind brought back memories of them in high school. Lucas had certainly improved his technique since then and he had been amazing back then. Brooke knew that he would have her falling over the edge into bliss in a matter of seconds.

She couldn't stop the loud pleasure filled moans that fell from her parted lips as her release crashed over her. She didn't even care that she might wake Dylan. All she cared about was vocalizing the pleasure that Lucas was bringing her. Something she hadn't done as enthusiastically since high school.

As she came down from her high, Lucas straightened to his full height in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he licked his lips. She smiled contentedly at him and he eagerly returned it.

"Well that's the first part of my breakfast right there," he said seductively as he nuzzled her neck. He moved his lips downward to her breasts and smiled before he said. "And here's part number two."

Brooke gasped as his mouth latched onto her right nipple, that was pebbled with excitement and he began to suck hard. He groaned appreciatively as she moaned in pleasure her hands finding his hair once more. His left hand moved between her legs and began to explore her folds, causing another moan to come from her, just as his right hand went to her other breast.

"Oh God Lucas!" Brooke gasped as her hips began moving of their own accord. She felt him thrust two fingers into her. "That feels so good."

"You taste so good," he said huskily as he released her nipple with a pop. He continued to thrust his fingers into her. "And you feel so good inside. I almost forgot what it felt like."

"Don't stop, please don't stop," Brooke panted out, lost in pleasure once more. He moved his thumb and found that little bundle of nerves that he knew would drive her crazy. "Oh yes! Do it harder!"

He kissed his way back up to her lips and to her mouth. Her moans were muffled as he kissed her passionately, before he nuzzled her neck once more. He moved his lips to her ear.

"I love it when you get all demanding and tell me what you want me to do to you," he whispered in a deep, seductive voice. He knew it would help send her over the edge again. "You sound so god damn sexy when you do it too. Makes me even harder than I already am."

"Make me come Luke," she begged in a whisper. "Please."

He moved his lips back to her neck and found the spot that made her go weak at the knees. He lavished attention on it as he increased the speed and force of his hand between her legs. Almost instantly her second orgasm arrived, causing her to yell out once more. Lucas couldn't help but smile against her neck as she fell apart again.

"You okay?" he asked as her breathing became regulated once more.

"I'm more than okay," she purred as she put her arms around him and kissed him hard and passionately. "Let me help you with your not so little problem."

"No," Lucas told her with a smile. "You can do that tonight. I want to look forward to it. Torture myself a little longer."

"Are you a glutton for punishment Lucas?" she asked as she raised a perfectly sculptured brow at him. She watched him as he moved his hand from between her legs and began stroking his hardness.

"I'm happy with this for the moment," he told her as he continued moving his hand. He noticed her eyes watching him hungrily. "You are more than welcome to stay and carry on watching me if you want Pretty Girl."

"I think I'm gonna take you up on that offer," she told him watching his hand intently. "I can't wait to see your face when you fall over the edge baby."

"You carry on talking like that, it won't take me long." he groaned as he speeded his hand up.

"Well I guess I'll have to carry on then."

* * *

"And breakfast is served," Brooke purred as she placed a plate loaded with bacon and eggs in front of Lucas. She leaned over his back as she did and then kissed his neck several times causing him to moan, before she said. "I made you a lot because I think you might have worked your appetite up in that shower."

"God I am _so_ glad the kids aren't here this morning," he told her as he growled at her words. "Because you have just made me so horny again."

"I only have to make you coffee and I make you horny," Brooke pointed out as she picked Dylan up to feed him now that he was awake. She sat at the table on the seat next to Lucas as she began to feed the baby. "I hope you left this little guy enough food after what you did last night _and_ in the shower this morning."

"You love me doing that Brooke," he told her with a laugh. "It makes you horny."

"That would be telling," she told him with a suggestive smile before she looked down at Dylan. "He's actually feeding this time."

"That's good," Lucas said relief evident in his voice. "Can I just say I love watching you feed him?"

"I know you do," she replied. "You can't keep your eyes off my boobs."

"I can't help it. They're just so perfect," he said with a dreamy look on his face. "Just like the rest of that amazing body of yours. I love just looking at you in bed when you're all naked."

"You do?" she asked sounding almost shy.

"Yeah," he replied genuinely. "It gives me the most amazing dreams."

"So that's what you dream about," she said with a smile. "I wondered what caused me to have to change the sheets daily."

"God it's like I'm back in high school," he said with a laugh. "I had to change my sheets every day then too. It was a race against time in the morning to get them in the washer before my mom saw what I didn't want her to see."

"You know when you slept over at my house? And I mean just slept," Brooke asked. Lucas nodded as he smiled fondly. "I didn't change the sheets after you left so I could still smell you the next night."

"You changed them when we had sex though right?" he asked with a slight frown.

"Oh hell yeah!" Brooke replied with a frown of her own. "That would just be gross otherwise. I mean sleeping in sheets that have Lucas' baby making fluid on them is unimaginable."

"You love my _fluid_ really," Lucas said in hysterics. "You sounded just the way you did in high school just then. Oh crap it's time for me to go to work. Where the hell did the morning go?"

"In the shower having orgasms," Brooke reminded him as Dylan finished his breakfast. Brooke moved him to begin winding him. "And talking about what makes you horny."

"I can't help it. I'm like a walking erection when I'm around you," he told her with a smile as he stood from the table and went to put his plate, cutlery and cup into the sink. He then turned back to Brooke. "Put him in his seat. Don't bother adjusting your clothes before you do."

Brooke laughed as she stood and put Dylan into his bouncy chair before turning back to Lucas. He immediately pulled her against him as he devoured her mouth with his. He couldn't help but moan into her mouth as he pulled her against him, letting her feel that he was aroused once more.

He pulled away after a few minutes and moved his mouth to her still uncovered breasts and teased her relentlessly, so her back arched and she had to cling to him to keep herself upright.

"I don't want to go to work," he moaned as he reluctantly pulled away from her. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as Brooke covered herself back up. "But if I don't I'll probably end up making love to you and I know you're not ready."

"You're coming home for lunch right?" she asked as they went back over to Dylan who greeted them with a gurgle and a smile.

"Yes and at my normal time too," he replied as he kissed Dylan gently on the cheek. "What are we having for lunch?"

"I don't know yet," she told him unable to resist the urge to kiss him. "Sorry I just had to do that. You just look so gorgeous today."

"You look gorgeous every day Brooke," he told her honestly. "Why else do you think I'm walking around like I've been taking Viagra all the time?"

Brooke couldn't help but burst out laughing at his last comment. Dylan made a noise that sounded like a laugh too and drew his parent's attention.

"I suppose I better get going," Lucas sighed, kissing her once more. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Have a good morning at work," she said as she kissed him back. "I can't wait until lunch and then I can kiss you again."

* * *

"Hey Luke!" Jake greeted as Lucas strolled into the shop, late again. Jake looked at him and saw the happy grin on his face. "You and Brooke _finally_ had sex didn't you?"

"What? No!" Lucas said frowning slightly. "What we did have was a _very_ hot non sex session in the shower."

"How did you manage that?" Jake asked puzzled.

"There are other ways to please a woman than just sex Jake," Lucas said smiling. "But you probably wouldn't know any huh?"

"I just hope that when you and Brooke do finally go all the way, you ain't working the day after," Jake replied not rising to his taunting. "Because you will be hell to work with."

"Hey, how many years have I had to listen to you going on about your sex life with Peyton huh?" Lucas asked. Jake thought for a moment.

"Since high school." he admitted.

"Exactly," Lucas said firmly. "So don't moan at me man when I'm finally getting some kind of sexy stuff back in my life."

"I can see your point," Jake said with a laugh. "The coffee has just finished brewing if you want some."

"I'm still full from my breakfast." Lucas replied as he took his jacket off.

"What did you have?" Jake asked. "Peyton made me French toast and it was awesome."

"I had a huge plate of bacon and eggs made by my lovely Brooke," Lucas answered. "Along with three helpings of Brooke."

"Dude that's _way_ too much info." Jake said a little grossed out.

"Well you asked." Lucas defended himself.

"I know, but there's no need to give me so much detail. I don't want that kind of imagery in my head."

"I didn't give details. I gave a brief summary." Lucas said smiling.

"Whatever," Jake said shaking his head. "Come and help me build this bed for that big order we have."

* * *

"Where are the girls?" Lucas asked confused as he came into the kitchen at lunch time.

"They're still at Peyton's. I phoned to see when she wanted me to collect them and she said they were engrossed in a dressing up game they were playing and they could stay until this evening, because they were actually making her lot behave."

"So it's just me you and a sleeping Dylan huh?" he asked his eyes darkening with arousal.

"You're right," Brooke said turning to him after putting the baguettes in the oven. "So that means that I can do this."

She moved her hands to his belt and unfastened the buckle. Lucas took a deep breath as she made quick work of his button and zipper, before she freed his already hard organ from his underwear.

"Brooke." he gasped shocked but happy. This was the last thing he had expected when he walked through the door.

"I've wanted to do this all day," she told him as she kissed the tip of his hardness earning an appreciative groan. "So just enjoy it buddy!"

"Oh I will," Lucas groaned as she wasted no time in taking his length into her mouth. "Oh that's good."

He whimpered as she wasted no time in working her mouth up and down his shaft expertly. She knew exactly what he liked and how to do it and it made him weak at the knees. He leant back against the kitchen counter as he felt his legs begin to turn to jello.

His hips instinctively began to move, aiding the motion of her head to increase his pleasure. He could hear the slurping noises coming from her and that turned him on all the more. He gasped as he felt her reach into his shorts and begin to gently caress his sac.

"Just like that Pretty Girl," he gasped knowing he wouldn't last even another minute. He was too turned on to prolong this. "I'm gonna come."

His orgasm began before he even finished his sentence and he erupted deep into her mouth groaning with each spasm. He felt Brooke smile around his shaft as she took everything he had to offer. Her tongue continued to gently caress him as he softened in her mouth. She released him with a pop and was immediately pulled up by him and was rewarded with a passionate kiss from him.

"I like this lunch," he laughed when he pulled away from her. The timer went to signal the bread was ready in the oven and he reluctantly released Brooke, knowing from experience not to get between her and her cooking. "It's better than my breakfast was."

"It was a nice snack, " she laughed in response as she took the baguettes from the oven. Lucas looked at them curious. "No I didn't make them; they're those part bake ones."

"What are we having?" he asked wanting to go up behind her and wrap his arms around her.

"Steak and cheese baguettes," she replied. "With peppers and onions. And you can have some of the apple pie I made the other day."

"Mmm, nice," he said unable to resist his urge and nuzzled her neck. "Do you even know how sexy you are?"

"Are you still hanging out of your pants?" she asked with a giggle as she felt him against her.

"Yeah," he replied laughing. "I'm letting it have some air. It's been a little cramped in my pants today."

"I wonder why," she asked as she moved her butt against him teasingly. "Put it away Luke. Or I might have to jump on you again."

"I like the sound of that," he whispered into her ear as he did as she asked. "Feel absolutely free to jump on me anytime you feel like it. I won't mind honestly. And that smells delicious."

"Well sit and eat before it gets cold."

* * *

"Okay you're smiling like a buffoon again," Jake said as he came into the workshop where Lucas was already working away after lunch. "Don't tell me you had a serving of Brooke for lunch too?"

"Nope," Lucas replied still smiling. "She had a helping of me."

"You had sex?" Jake asked almost hesitantly.

"Nope. I went into the kitchen and asked what was for lunch and the next thing she's on her knees in front of me with her mouth wrapped around-"

"Don't wanna know," Jake said putting his hands over his ears. "You're sharing _way_ too much today and I can't take it."

"How come?" Lucas asked as Jake took his hands away.

"I've not had any for a while," Jake said. "The kids keep interrupting us."

"That totally sucks when that happens," Lucas said sympathetically as the phone rang. Lucas went and answered it. Jake watched as Lucas frowned and his face drained of color. "I'll be there right away."

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as Lucas hastily replaced the receiver and then began running around looking for his car keys clearly in panic mode.

"That was Brooke," he said as he realized they were in his jeans pocket. "She's at the hospital. Something's wrong with Dylan. I have to get there right away. She sounded so upset."

"Sure man," Jake said almost as worried as Lucas. "Don't worry about picking your kids up from ours okay. They can stay as long as you need."

"Thanks Jake," Lucas said gratefully as he found his jacket and put it on. "I just hope I can remember how to drive."


	19. What Hurts The Most

_liverpoolss, tanya2byour21, paigematthewsfan21, OTH-Brucas-love - All shall be revealed about what is wrong with Dylan in this chapter._

_alysef - Hmm, something tells me that you might not have to wait much longer._

_Tess mtiv - Thanks for that nice long revieew. I love reading the longer ones. Yes I did manage that with chapter 1. I love Jake and Peyton together and I thought to have them have tons of kids that they couldn't control would be amusing. Yes Lindsay was a little on the crazy side and as for Julian there will be yet more revelations about him in the future. And there will also be a more in deth look in to how Lucas was there for Brooke at critical times when Julian was nowhere in sight. Glad you think that about the kids and Brooke debating. And I'm glad you think I nail the hot Brucas scenes. I'm sorry, I hope I'm not being too mean. This chapter should make up for it._

_ilovecujo1993 - Sorry for the cliffhanger. Falling For You will be updated in the next few days hopefully. I'm just tweaking some ideas I have for it._

_The-Chadinator - Well I had to let her do something to him. I mean like you said in your last review, he's probably about to explode._

_Maddie, Katie, Emily, Caroline, AlexisBOTH, Hailey, Sophie, Carrie, Heather, Whitney, megan, Amanda, Carter, McCall, Natalie, Jackie, Lindsey, Lola, Hannah, Taylor, EMMA, Elise, Sarah, Mary Garland, Kristy, Catherine, Jordan, Anna, Leslie, Jana, Annemarie, Melissa, Cate, Ashley, Madeline, Jessa, Ashleigh, Leah, Nancy, Amy, Carrie, Savannah, hales23, taylor, Quinn, Satcher, Hope, Blair, Melissa, Tensley, othfan23, Adrienne, Lauren D, Scottie, MG, Melissa, Jacque, Deborah, Hannah, Jennie, Rae, Diane Hermans, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, RavenGirl03, K-K-Kerry, Jennifer, Grace, Carol, kay0340 - Thanks so much once again for all your reviews! It means so much._

_I just want to say WOW! The last chapter had the most reviews I've ever received for one update. Amazing! Once again thank you SO much for the wonderful reviews you all gave me. I love it! Thanks to every one of you who are still reading this and encourage me to write more. Hope you enjoy... _

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"Brooke!" Lucas called as he ran down the hospital corridor. Brooke spun round at the sound of his voice and was engulfed in his arms.

"Oh God Lucas!" she sobbed into his chest. "They've been in there with him forever and haven't told me what's wrong."

"What was wrong for you to call an ambulance?" Lucas asked upset.

"He looked blue Luke," Brooke said as she pulled back slightly to look in his eyes. "I was trying to feed him and he wasn't taking it and he was breathing weird."

"What are they doing to him in there?" Lucas asked unable to stop the tears falling.

"They're doing all these checks on his heart Luke," she replied. "I think the doctor said something about a murmur and a hole. I was too worried to take it in. All I can think is that I can't lose another baby."

"He's in good hands Brooke," he told her softly, trying to believe it himself. "Have you had to fill any forms in yet?"

"Yeah. I put that I'm Brooke Scott on them," Brooke explained. "Is that okay?"

"Brooke it's more than okay," Lucas assured her looking deep into her eyes. "And if I had my way, you'd be Brooke Scott tomorrow."

"I'm gonna fill the forms in to change Scarlett and Ryan's names tomorrow, get the process started," Brooke said. "I've made my mind up Luke. I want them to be yours properly. Will you adopt them?"

"Yes you know I will Brooke," he said with a smile. "What brought this on?"

"I realized life is just too short Luke," she confessed. "And I realized that when I saw Dylan go blue."

"Why are we not in a private area?" Lucas asked, as he glanced at the waiting room full of people. "I feel like everybody is staring at us."

"We can go in family room one," Brooke explained. "I just wanted to wait for you. Those rooms usually mean bad things and I didn't want to go in by myself."

"Come on," Lucas said as he put his arm around her. "I'm here now. Let's go and wait on news of our baby."

* * *

"Hey baby," Peyton greeted Jake with a kiss as he came into their kitchen after he had closed the shop and picked the elder children up from school. "What's wrong?"

"Brooke phoned the shop today," Jake began. "She was at the hospital. There's something wrong with Dylan."

"What?" Peyton asked immediately concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Jake replied. "I don't think Lucas knew what was wrong with him. In fact I don't think Brooke knew. She wasn't on the phone very long. Poor Luke was in such a panic."

"I bet he was," Peyton said shocked. "God I can't imagine what Brooke's going through right now. This must be bringing back bad memories for her."

"Dylan's not dead," Jake reminded her. "At least I hope he isn't. I told them that the kids could stay with us. I picked Ryan up from pre-school. He's upstairs with Brandon."

"Sure they can," Peyton agreed. "That's what friends are for. You think we should phone the hospital and find out what's going on?"

"I think we should leave it a little longer," Jake said. "Maybe they'll call us when they know more."

* * *

"Hi, sorry if I kept you waiting. I'm Dr. Copeland. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" the doctor asked as he came into the family room.

"Yes, that's us," Lucas replied as he looked at Brooke. She looked as heartbroken as he felt. "Please tell us you have good news."

"We've run tests on Dylan and we've discovered what's wrong with him," Dr. Copeland explained. "He has several holes in his heart that we need to operate on immediately."

"What?" Brooke asked shocked.

"How did they get there?" Lucas asked frowning. His heart was pounding with dread at what the doctor had told him.

"He would have been born with them." the doctor answered.

"Then why didn't anybody notice them sooner?" Brooke asked stunned. "Especially with the amount of tests and check ups he's had. How could all the doctors miss a problem with _my_ son's heart?"

"Sometimes they can take a while to make themselves known." the doctor replied.

"How do we treat them?" Lucas asked taking hold of Brooke's hand.

"We have to operate," Dr. Copeland replied. "The sooner the better in Dylan's case. So I would like to do it tonight."

"He has to have surgery?" Brooke asked trying her best to keep her tears in. "Our baby boy has to have heart surgery?"

"I just wanted to run through the surgical procedure so you know what to expect. And then get you both to sign the consent forms. Are you familiar with Dylan's condition?"

"Not really. He has a hole in his heart right?" Brooke asked squeezing Lucas' hand in fear. All she could think was that her baby was severely ill and might die.

"He has a number of holes actually. But we're going to fix them," Dr. Copeland explained. "We'll put Dylan under a general anesthesia, we'll stop his heart and then I'll do the repairs."

"You have to stop his heart? For how long?" Lucas asked worried. He couldn't believe this was happening and was mentally cursing Lindsay.

"Two hours, maybe longer," the doctor answered. "Depending on the extent of his condition."

"Two hours?" Brooke asked astonished, unable to believe they would stop anybody's heart for that length of time, let alone a little baby. Hers and Lucas' baby.

"Yes, that's how we do it Mrs. Scott. Dylan will be on a heart and lung machine which will keep blood and oxygen circulating in his body. Then I will graft skin from another part of he heart and use it to fix the holes." Dr. Copeland explained to them both.

"How do you intend to restart Dylan's heart?" Lucas asked, blinking back tears.

"After the repairs are complete, we will use an electric shock and once he's stabilized we will take him to the ICU and you'll be able to see him then."

"I know we don't really have a choice here but this seems so dangerous. Is there some other way?" Brooke asked desperately. She didn't want Dylan to have to go through this. She also didn't know if she could cope with waiting to hear if he was okay afterward.

"I'm sorry but there is no other way to correct Dylan's condition." Dr. Copeland said apologetically.

"Dr. Copeland, what is Dylan's prognosis if he didn't have the surgery?" Lucas asked wanting to make sure he and Brooke were doing the right thing in consenting to the surgery.

"A year. Maybe two." he replied quietly.

"And then what?" Brooke asked in a state of shock.

"He'll die," Dr. Copeland told them simply. Brooke couldn't hold her tears back any longer. Having been told the thing she had been dreading to hear made her heart hurt once more. "Look Mr. and Mrs. Scott, its okay to be nervous. But I, I just want you both to focus on what a great thing it is that you'll be doing for Dylan."

"Okay. Thank you." Lucas said numbly as he tried to comfort Brooke, who was once again sobbing hysterically.

"Do you have anymore questions before you sign the consent form?"

"Actually there is one thing," Lucas began as he took the form from the doctor. "Can we see him before he goes in for surgery?"

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were fussing over Dylan as they waited just outside the doors to the hallway that led to the operating rooms. Brooke held him in her arms trying not to break down once more.

She was kissing his forehead lovingly and rubbing his back as Lucas stroked his hair. They shared a glance and their worried, desperate expressions were identical. Neither wanted him to have to endure this, but both knew the consequences if he didn't.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott." Dr. Copeland greeted as approached

"Hi." Brooke managed to whisper quietly.

"How are you both holding up?" Dr. Copeland asked.

"We're nervous. Please tell us you're not, not nervous." Lucas stuttered out, desperation kicking in as he knew it was almost time to hand Dylan back over to the surgical team.

"He's gonna do great okay?" Dr. Copeland tried to assure them. "So are the both of you."

"Dr. Copeland, we're all set." a nurse said as she came up to him.

"Okay, this is gonna take a little while but as soon as I'm done I will come out and let you both know okay?" Dr. Copeland explained.

"Okay." Lucas reluctantly replied.

"Nurse Lee is going to take Dylan now." the doctor explained to them. Brooke looked at Lucas despairingly as they walked a few steps away from them for a little privacy.

"Okay. Hey, hey sweet boy. The nice nurse is going to take you for your surgery now okay? But nothing is going to happen to you we promise. They're just gonna take you and make you better. Yeah, you're gonna be all better okay?" Brooke assured Dylan who was looking at her with huge blue eyes. They both noticed that he still had the blue tinge around his lips. She didn't know how much longer she could hold it together.

"We'll be here waiting on you when you wake up little guy," Lucas told him, feeling just as emotional as Brooke. "We promise."

They both kissed Dylan who smiled at them. To look at him he looked fine; except for the blue tinge on his lips. Brooke could feel herself about to break down once more as they walked back over to where Dr. Copeland and the nurse were waiting.

"Just try to relax," Dr. Copeland told them as Brooke reluctantly handed Dylan to the nurse. She brought her hand to her chest to try and ease her erratic heartbeat. "He's in good hands."

"Okay." Lucas replied as he wrapped his arms around Brooke. They watched helplessly as Nurse Lee walked away with their precious baby in her arms, with Dr. Copeland by her side.

When they had gone through the doors at the end of the hallway and could no longer be seen, Brooke turned her head and buried it into Lucas' chest as she let the tears finally fall.

* * *

"I never told him I love him," Brooke said quietly as she looked at Lucas who was sat beside her as they waited for news of Dylan. "I just, I never said it."

"I'm sure when Dylan is in your arms he knows it," he told her reassuringly. "Most of the time love doesn't really need words you know?"

"I know," she replied softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm just so scared Lucas. I _can't_ lose another baby."

"Pretty Girl, don't think like that okay?" Lucas told her. "Our son is in the hands of professionals who know what they're doing. We have to have faith in them baby."

"I know we do," Brooke said croakily as she began to cry again. "I'm just so scared that something bad is gonna happen to him. If that does I don't know what I'd do Luke."

"Me neither," Lucas confessed as his own tears began to fall. "I bet this is Lindsay's fault."

"He should be feeding now Luke," she whispered. "Not being cut open and having his heart stopped."

"You need me to help you?" he asked gently.

"I'm okay for a little while longer." she told him gratefully.

"I'll go get us some coffees," Lucas said as he kissed her forehead. "Do you want one?"

"Yeah," she replied as he stood. "I don't think one will hurt."

"I promise I won't be long," he assured her. "I'll give Peyton and Jake a quick call too and let them know what's going on. And my parents."

"I'll wait here," Brooke told him. "I don't think I have the faculties about me to walk."

* * *

"That was Lucas on the phone." Jake told Peyton as she came back downstairs after putting Jake Junior back in his crib.

"How's Dylan?"

"He's not good," Jake said with a grim face. "He's having heart surgery as we speak."

"Oh my God!" Peyton gasped. "The poor thing. How are they holding up?"

"Lucas said that Brooke's devastated and she keeps saying that she can't lose another baby." Jake said wearily.

"I can't imagine what they're going through," Peyton said as she hugged him. "If this had happened with any of ours I don't know what I would have done."

"Me neither," Jake confessed. "I hope we never have to face anything like this. We've got enough problems as it is."

* * *

"Dan, we have to get to the hospital." Karen said as she rushed into the kitchen where he was finishing the dishes.

"Why what's wrong?" he asked immediately concerned.

"Lucas just called. He and Brooke are at the hospital. Dylan's having heart surgery. He sounded so distraught," Karen explained almost in tears. "We have to go and give them some support."

"Why is the baby having heart surgery?" Dan asked as he dried his hands.

"Brooke was feeding him earlier and he was having trouble breathing, so she called nine-one-one and it turns out he has several holes in his heart." Karen explained.

"Oh my God!" Dan said shocked. "Let's get going."

* * *

"Mrs. Scott?" Dr. Copeland said as he came into the family room a while later. She looked up as she heard him. Lucas had just left the room to go to the bathroom. "The operation went very smoothly. Dylan did great."

"Is he gonna be okay?" she asked as she stood.

"He's in recovery now," he replied. "We _are_ assisting his breathing but he's stable and all indications are that he's going to be just fine."

"Thank you." Brooke told him as her tears of relief arrived, just as Lucas returned. He saw the doctor and Brooke in tears and immediately thought the worst.

"Brooke?" he asked a little hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to hear the news or not. Brooke's attention moved to him.

"He's gonna be okay," she said in a whisper. Lucas' heart flipped with joy and he hastily walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. The doctor turned to walk away. "Dr. Copeland? Thank you for fixing him."

"You're welcome." he said with a small smile as he moved to leave the room. He slipped out quietly, the door clicking closed behind him.

"He's gonna be okay Luke," Brooke said again, sounding relieved. "I can't believe it."

"Me neither Pretty Girl." he said as he hugged her tight.

"Uh oh. I sprung a leak," Brooke said as she pushed Lucas away from her. "Let's see if I have any spare pads in my purse."

"Do you want one of my shirts?" he asked as he began to unbutton his outer shirt.

"That would be good," she replied with a smile. "I'm suddenly grateful that you like to layer. And I'm also getting a feeling of déjà vu."

He handed his plaid button down shirt to her as she found what she was looking for in her purse. She kept her back to the door as she stripped her shirt off. She sorted the pads out and had just put her arm in one of the sleeves of Lucas' shirt as the door to the family room opened and Karen and Dan walked in.

"Oh sorry Brooke," Dan said as he quickly turned round, closing the door hastily so anybody in the hallway couldn't see her. Karen too turned so her back was to Brooke. "Just let us know when you're decent."

"It's okay you can turn around now," she told them. They did and saw she was now completely covered. "I sprung a leak."

"That's only to be expected sweetie," Karen told her going over and hugging her briefly. "I won't squeeze you too hard."

"Thanks," Brooke said gratefully. "I've just been saying I'm glad Lucas here likes to layer his clothing."

"It makes a change," he said with a small laugh. "You're usually complaining about the amount of laundry there is."

"How's Dylan?" Dan asked eagerly, wanting to know how his grandson was.

"The doctor just told us the surgery went smoothly and he's gonna be okay," Brooke answered. "He's in ICU and they're helping him to breath, but the doc says he should be fine."

"Oh thank God," Karen said relieved. "I was thinking all kinds of bad things on the way here."

"I know what you mean," Brooke said with a sad look on her face. "But at least everything's turned out good for a change."

"We were going to go and see him," Lucas said as he gathered up his jacket and Brooke's top and her purse. He put his hand on the small of her back comfortingly. "Do you want to come with us?"

* * *

"I don't think I'm even gonna get any sleep," Lucas said as he and Brooke returned home just after midnight. "So much for the doc telling us to get some rest huh?"

"I know," Brooke said as she slipped her shoes off and hung her jacket on the hook in the coat cupboard. "Do you want a hot chocolate? I know I do."

"Yeah that sounds great," he agreed as he followed her actions with the shoes and coat. "I'll make it okay."

"Okay," she replied softly. "I prefer yours anyway."

"I know you do." he said with a faint smile as he followed her towards the kitchen.

They went in and Lucas set about gathering the things to make their hot chocolate as Brooke perched on one of the counter tops. She looked like she was thinking and then she opened her mouth to speak.

"Actually I changed my mind," Brooke said suddenly. Lucas looked at her. Her tone had been unusual. "I want you instead Lucas."

* * *

_For those of you who recognize certain parts of this chapter, it was inspired by the Lucas/Brooke/Angie scenes from the hospital in S5. _


	20. In My Arms

_Paigematthewsfan21 - Aww thanks! Glad you like it! Sorry it had you in tears._

_Tess mtiv - I just wanted to put a different spin on that whole Brucas/Angie thing._

_mashleigh323 - Maybe it does. I know I'm such a meanie to leave you guys like that huh? :) Read on and find out…_

_ilovecujo1993 - Thanks! Glad you thought I did a good job on that. I wasn't too sure when I posted it._

_Mary Garland - I honestly don't know the answer to that right now. I still have so much more to write in this._

_The-Chadinator - Aww thank you so much! I thought so too when I saw that episode. I'm thinking he might be about to..._

_alysef - Hope this update was worth the wait._

_BDavisLScott23 - Aww sorry for making you sad about S5. Hopefully this chapter will cheer you up._

_tanya2byour21, Kristy, Carter, Megan, BDavis11, Whitney, Carrie, Leah, Jordan, Annemarie, Taylor, Emma, Heather, Anna, Kristin, Catherine, Hannah, Jana, Caroline, Ashleigh, Nancy, Maureen, Maddie, liverpoolss, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, RavenGirl03, K-K-Kerry, Carla, Diane Hermans, AlexisBOTH, Sophia, Heather, McCall, Leslie, Melissa, Natalie, Savannah, hales23, Hope, Satcher, Quinn, Ellis, Tay, Margaret, Crissy, sb1218, Kate, Hillary, Jenna, Sally, Krystena, Julie, Emma, Riley, Ashley, Deborah, kay0340 - Thanks again for your lovely reviews._

_Tanya2byour21, Othfan23, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, The-Chadinator & everyone else who requested a certain scene - it's here in this chapter as promised a few chapters ago. I hope I wrote it okay and you guys enjoy it._

_Thanks so much once again! I can never get enough of reading what people think of what I write. And for those of you who have been waiting patiently for some HOT Brucas. You might not have to wait much longer. Hope you all enjoy this update._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"_Actually I changed my mind," Brooke said suddenly. Lucas looked at her. Her tone had been unusual. "I want you instead Lucas."_

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Come here," she told him in a whisper. He put the mugs he had in his hands down on the counter and immediately went over to her and stood before her. "I need you."

He never got the chance to respond as she crashed her lips against his. Her hands went to the hem of his t-shirt and gripped it firmly, before she pulled it upwards. They pulled apart as she pulled it over his head and dropped it on the kitchen floor. Her hands then immediately went to his belt and unfastened that, his button and zipper in record time and seconds later, his jeans were pooled at his ankles as they kissed hungrily again.

Lucas moaned into her mouth at her actions and moved his hands to his shirt that she wore. He gripped it firmly and pulled, ripping it open, sending buttons flying in many different directions. He was even faster at removing her jeans and after he had pulled them free from her body he threw them behind him. He heard something smash but he didn't care, as he kicked his feet free of his own jeans.

Her bra was the next victim of his need and strength and was literally ripped from her body. They still kissed like they couldn't get enough of each other as Brooke's hands went to the waistband of his boxers and lowered them urgently, freeing his throbbing shaft. He took over when she was having difficulty reaching them. He threw them somewhere in the kitchen, once again not caring where they went.

He eagerly moved his hands to Brooke's panties and tore the seam at each side. The fabric fell away and revealed her completely. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her forward on the counter, so he could have better access. He felt his engorged organ brush against her folds and he immediately stopped and pulled his lips away from hers.

"I can't Brooke," he panted, looking into her passion filled hazel eyes. "Not here, not like this. Let's go upstairs."

She nodded, too aroused to speak. He lifted her off the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as they kissed once more. He made his way out of the kitchen, somehow remembering to turn the kitchen light off behind him. His erection brushed against her folds teasingly with each step he made.

Minutes later, he was carrying her into their bedroom and placing her gently onto their bed. He kissed her with passion and intensity and it took her breath away. She felt him climb onto the bed above her, taking care not to crush her under his weight.

She felt him settle between her legs, his hips fitting perfectly between them. Lucas broke the kiss and looked down into her eyes as he felt her run her hands down his muscular back and rest on his firm butt. He needed to make sure that this was definitely what she wanted.

She smiled at him ad she pressed downwards on his ass to let him know she wanted him. He smiled back as his heart soared with joy. He couldn't believe what the day had entailed. He felt his breathing become labored as he gripped his rock hard shaft and placed it at her opening.

He looked deep into her eyes, looking for any sign on fear or uncertainty, but was met with none. The only thing he could see was love, trust and need. He assumed his own eyes looked almost identical with what he was feeling.

He thrust his hips forward gently, still keeping his eyes on hers as the tip of him entered her. She gasped in pleasure at the feel of him stretching her and knew that there would be plenty more of him to come.

She pushed downwards on his ass again. Lucas opened his mouth, matching her gasps of pleasure as he slowly and torturously entered her inch by wonderful inch. Brooke closed her eyes and moaned loudly as his entire length made its way inside her. His pelvic bone pressed deliciously against her clit and made her legs quiver at the contact.

Lucas looked down at the beautiful brunette beneath him, not quite believing he was actually inside her again after so long. She fit him perfectly and her silky smooth skin added to the bliss he was experiencing.

Brooke couldn't keep her eyes open as she felt him moving into her body. She was in awe of his size. He was definitely a lot bigger than when she had been intimate with him in high school. He was also a lot bigger than what Julian had been too, so she was grateful that he was taking this slow after it had started out frenzied in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"I'm fine," she answered. "I'm just taking my time to enjoy every not so little thing about this Lucas."

"Don't worry; I intend to take it slow so we can both enjoy every single little thing about this."

"I don't think there's anything little to remember," she gasped out as he moved slightly, adjusting his weight on his forearms. It caused his pelvic bone to bounce against her highly sensitive bundle of nerves, creating a wonderful ripple of pleasure. "That felt so good and you didn't really do anything."

"I'd find something to hold onto if I were you." he told her. His voice was extremely deep with arousal and it made Brooke want him more.

"I already have," she replied, her voice husky. She gave his ass a squeeze. "I can't believe I waited so long to feel this again."

"My ass or the part of me that's currently inside you?" he asked, deliberately moving his hips only slightly, making sure to hit _that_ particular spot.

"Both." she replied in a seriously sexy moan that turned Lucas on all the more.

Lucas smiled lovingly at her as he began to gently thrust in and out of her, needing to move. He felt her fingers flex against his ass instantly and heard a loud, pleasure filled noise leave her mouth.

He had forgotten just how beautiful she looked when he was making love to her. As he watched her surrendering to the feelings he was causing her, his heart surged with more love for her. He mentally cursed himself for not fighting for her back in high school. If he had, he could have experienced this practically daily for the past almost seven years.

He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, as his body began to react to having her around his shaft once more. His hips speeded up and they both moaned loudly as they did. Brooke wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, changing the angle of her pelvis, allowing him into her further.

With each thrust of his hips now, Brooke let out a loud gasping moan of pleasure as he found the spot inside her that took her breath away. Her hands were now on his back, gently moving upwards towards his shoulders.

Lucas groaned loudly as he picked the speed of his hips up once more. Brooke matched it as his pelvic bone slammed into her clit with every single one of his thrusts. She knew it would only take a little more of this and she would be falling over the edge.

Sure enough, four thrusts later, Brooke's orgasm crashed upon her fiercely. She practically screamed as she felt it pulse through out her body. Lucas managed to pry his eyes open at the sound she made. Part of him was worried he had hurt her, but when he saw the sheer bliss etched on her face, he knew she was screaming in ecstasy.

Wanting to prolong this for her, he thrust harder into her, making sure to hit all the spots he knew would make her feel even better. Surprisingly, he was nowhere near his release and he was silently thankful for it. He never wanted this to end. He felt Brooke's nails scratch down his back hard; so hard she must have drawn blood. He hissed at the sensation, but continued his hard pounding into her.

As she was coming down from her release, Lucas turned over so he was on his back. The sting he felt when his back hit the fabric of the sheet confirmed his thought that Brooke had indeed drawn blood. He had gripped Brooke's hips as he turned over, so she was now straddling him and he was still inside her, still moving. Brooke looked down at him with heavy lidded eyes as he moved his hands to her butt and aided her thrusts onto him.

"I told you I couldn't wait to grab hold of this sexy ass of yours when I made love to you," he told her, his voice sounding incredibly sexy to both their ears. Brooke managed a smile before she once again gasped. "You feel so good Brooke. I've missed this so much."

Brooke began moving her hips in time with the way he was already moving his, creating more force and friction between them. Lucas was now groaning with each thrust into her and she had her hands on his chest to aid her in moves on him. His eyes were burning the image of her riding him into his memory. He couldn't remember her looking this amazing ever.

He felt his orgasm building up low in his belly and Brooke continued moving on top of him. She was gradually getting faster and faster and Lucas could feel her inner walls spasm as her second orgasm approached. He helped her hips moved harder and faster onto him as his own thrust harder and harder into her.

His release arrived a lot sooner than he had anticipated and his engorged organ released stream after stream of it inside her. A deep, sensual groan left him with each spurt, as he continued moving them both.

He could feel his release beginning to subside and moved a hand to where their bodies were joined and rubbed the bundle of nerves at her apex hard, causing her to erupt into ecstasy for the second time.

Her hips moved even faster as she desperately tried to increase the pleasure she was feeling. His now softening shaft and hand was bringing her the most amazing pleasure and she never wanted it to end and sighed almost disappointed as she collapsed onto his chest as her orgasm ended.

They both led there panting for breath, looking like they had just got out of the shower. Both their hearts were pounding erratically as they tried to control their breathing. They both realized that they were still connected intimately but neither did anything to alter the situation. Brooke actually liked it as her walls trembled with delicious little aftershocks and she knew Lucas could feel them.

He was stroking her sweaty back and stroked her hair back from her face, before he kissed her passionately. Her hand stroked up his chest to his cheek and she cupped it gently as the kiss deepened. They kissed for long minutes, before they had to pull away for breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly, stroking her cheek with the tip of his left index finger.

"I'm great," she replied with a smile. "I can't believe I put off doing that for as long as I did."

"It was worth the wait though," he told her with a content smile. "And _way_ better than I remember it being."

"Same here," Brooke agreed. "It's making me think even more that I should have humped you in the office at work when I was pregnant."

"You seriously thought that?" Lucas asked shocked.

"I did," Brooke confessed. "It was that day when we were going over the new computer system and you weren't getting it."

"You were making me horny that day, that's why I wasn't really getting it," he confessed. "All I could think about was throwing you on the desk and fucking your brains out."

"I wouldn't have stopped you," Brooke told him with a sexy smile as she felt him grow again inside her. "I think it would have been Jake or Peyton who would have stopped us when they heard my screams of joy."

"Can I just say the way you were just screaming just then was so fucking sexy," Lucas said as he moved his hips slightly. He felt a pool of moisture on his chest. "Are you leaking?"

"Yeah, I've still not got round to getting the pump on these yet." she confessed as she sat up.

"Well I can be of service," he told her with a mischievous smile as he gently flipped them both back over. He grabbed a pillow and put it under her back, making it so her chest thrust towards him more, changing the angle of her hips in the process. "Seeing how I missed out on my hot chocolate for that incredibly amazing love making we just did, I think it's only fair I had some milk don't you?"

Brooke couldn't help but giggle at the way he was talking. The way his eyes were staring at her chest didn't help either. She stopped giggling as she felt him resume his thrusting once more causing her eyes to flutter closed in delight. She let out a surprised gasp as she felt his mouth descend onto one of her breasts.

She couldn't help but groan at the combined sensations of him moving within her and worshipping her breast with his mouth. He sucked hard and Brooke felt the relief immediately and was suddenly thankful that Lucas had an obsession with her breasts.

Brooke was once again getting lost in pleasure as he continued thrusting into her and draining her overfull breast. He finished with the first one, just as Brooke's third orgasm swept over her. He continued to tease her now empty breast as her walls squeezed him extremely tightly. As he felt her calming, he released her breast with a wet popping noise and looked up at her face.

"That feel okay?" he asked, continuing to thrust.

"Amazing," she panted, her fingers running through his hair mindlessly. "I just need you to do the same to the other one now."

"You think you'll come again?" he asked sexily causing her to whimper.

"I hope so," she gasped as his hot mouth closed over the nipple on her other breast. "God I love you Lucas."

He sucked harder on that side as he increased the power of his thrusts into her. Nonsensical moans spilled from her lips as her already over sensitive body erupted with even more pleasure. She never knew she could experience the amount of bliss that she was right at that moment. Lucas was hitting every single one of her pleasure spots and she didn't want him to stop.

Lucas couldn't believe that he was getting as much pleasure from what he was doing, as what Brooke seemed to be experiencing. He knew his second release was rapidly approaching and that he wanted her to join him as it arrived.

He just managed to finish relieving her uncomfortable breasts as they both exploded into ecstasy yet again. This time Lucas couldn't help but vocalize his pleasure. He let her breast pop from his mouth as he literally yelled with pleasure, driving himself into Brooke as far as he could go.

As for Brooke, she felt she was floating on a cloud of extreme pleasure. Her body was now too tired to do anything, but take everything that Lucas was giving her and making her feel. She wouldn't change it for anything either.

She welcomed his weight as he collapsed on top of her, her arms wrapping around him instantly. Both were now completely sated and exhausted and couldn't do anything else even if they wanted to. Brooke felt Lucas lift himself up on shaky arms and then the pillow she had beneath her was moved and her back sighed with relief. Her position hadn't been exactly comfortable, especially with Lucas on top of her.

He put the pillow back where it should be and then carefully withdrew from her body. He moved over to his side of the bed, pulling Brooke against him. She snuggled up to him feeling completely relaxed as she rested her head on his naked, sweaty chest.

"Well this certainly made the day a whole lot better," Lucas said sighing happily. "That and the fact our son is going to be okay."

"I know," Brooke agreed. She stroked his chest absent mindedly as she thought. "It made all that anxiety I had inside about what Julian thought of me, what others thought of me and the stress of finding out Dylan was so sick disappear. I really don't know what I would have done if the doctor had told us different news."

"Don't even think about it Pretty Girl," he told her rubbing her back in a comforting gesture. "We got _good _news for a change. It's obviously a sign that things are looking good for us."

"I know. It's just a habit I have to expect the worst." she sighed, nuzzling his chest.

"Well don't okay," he said with a smile. "Otherwise I won't let you get in my pants again."

"You wouldn't dare," she said squeezing his thigh playfully. "And I know because you want to get in my pants more."

"You know me too well Brooke," he said with a laugh. "You know earlier how you said you wanted me to adopt Ryan and Scarlett?"

"Yeah."

"Well I want you to adopt Grace and Paige too," he told her. "At least we don't have to bother about Dylan."

"I can't believe we got away with registering his birth together," Brooke said smiling as she thought back to the day she and Lucas registered Dylan's birth, putting Brooke's name as his birth mother. "And his birth certificate says Mrs. Brooke Scott."

"So yesterday when you asked me if it was okay that you put you were Mrs. Scott, you already knew it was perfectly fine."

"I know, I was just in a panic though Lucas," she said as she yawned. "I'm useless in a crisis."

"No you're not. Remember when Dylan was born? You were there for me when I needed you, you weren't useless." Lucas assured her.

"Well I felt it last night," she confessed as she yawned again. "God I'm so tired."

"Get some sleep. It's nice to know I still have what it takes to exhaust you," he said with a laugh. "Night Pretty Girl."

"Night Luke."

* * *

"Your regulars are going to love finding the café closed." Dan said to Karen as they went through the front door of Brooke and Lucas' home.

"I'm sure they won't mind when they read the sign that says it's a family emergency," Karen responded as they headed to the kitchen. They were going through the door as Karen added. "I'm sure Brooke and Lucas will appreciate the extra support right now."

"Or they could be mortified when we find their clothes thrown all over the kitchen," Dan said as they went in and saw the items of clothing Brooke and Lucas had worn the day before scattered around the kitchen. "They're either making some kind of statement in hanging Lucas' underwear from the ceiling fan or they got caught up in the moment."

"It's definitely the second one," Karen said as she gathered the clothes into a bundle ready put them to one side in the laundry room. "Can you unhook them from the fan honey? And clean that broken vase up?"

"I can't believe that after all these years, here we are back to clearing the place up after hurricane Brooke and Lucas has run through it," Dan said as he passed the boxer shorts to Karen. He then went over to pick up the pieces of the broken vase before wrapping them in an old newspaper and putting it into the trash. "It's like they're still in high school."

"It's nice to see them both happy again," Karen said as she came back out of the laundry room. "Especially after what they've both been through."

"You know I'm still baffled as to why they broke up," Dan said with a frown as he began pulling plates out of the cupboard. "They seemed so _right_ for each other, even back then."

"It's none of our business," Karen reminded him as she set about making a cooked breakfast for them all. "I'm sure if they wanted us to know they would tell us."

"I'm just glad fate intervened and brought them back together," Dan said as he set about setting the table. "I just kept getting this feeling that he was never truly happy with Lindsay."

"So you kept saying while they were together," Karen reminded him. "No wonder Lindsay hated Brooke."

"She did?" Dan asked looking at her shocked. "How do you know?"

"Lucas told me," Karen confessed. "Remember when he turned up at the house at midnight that time just after Grace was born? Well they had had a huge fight about Brooke. Lindsay was accusing him of having an affair with her."

"She was always doing that," Dan said. "Remember when she spoilt Grace's first birthday party by accusing Lucas of being the father to Scarlett?"

"I've actually lost count of the amount of times Lindsay accused Lucas and Brooke of having an affair together," Karen said with a sigh. "I'm surprised they stayed together as long as they did."

"Yeah me too," Dan agreed as they both got a thoughtful look on their faces. "Do you want me to make the coffee?"

* * *

"Now _that_ was the best way to start the day," Lucas sighed contentedly as he rolled off Brook, gasping for breath. "Can we start _every_ day like that?"

"If we don't get interrupted by kids then yeah," Brooke agreed. "I'd love to do it."

"I really should get in the shower, I kind of stink," Lucas said. "Do you want to join me?"

"Well I wasn't gonna say anything," she replied cheekily. Lucas looked at her smiling. "I'd love to join you."

* * *

Lucas stopped outside the kitchen door and listened to the movements from the other side of the door. He suddenly wished he was wearing more than the towel he had wrapped around his hips. He took a deep breath and went through the door.

He was stunned to find his parents in there. Dan was making coffee and Karen was cooking at the stove. He quickly looked around the kitchen and noticed his and Brooke's clothes had been moved.

"Morning Lucas," Dan greeted as Lucas gripped his towel as he felt it loosen slightly. "If you were looking for your clothes they're in the laundry room."

"Uh, no. I uh just came down to make some coffee," Lucas stuttered. "We were thirsty."

"Well the coffee is on, so get yourself back up the stairs and get dressed before your breakfast is ready," Karen told him. "You'll both need something to eat before you go to the hospital."

"Uh okay." he replied stunned and turned to leave the kitchen.

"God Lucas, what happened to your back?" Karen asked as she saw the deep scratches on it. Some had been re-opened and were bleeding slightly again. Dan laughed, knowing exactly what caused it.

"Uh, Brooke." he mumbled as he practically ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

Just over half an hour later, Brooke and Lucas were sat at the kitchen table with Karen and Dan. Lucas had phoned Jake to tell him that he wouldn't be in work and Jake had understood and said that he was closing the place for the day and that they were more than welcome to leave the children with him and Peyton. Lucas hadn't objected.

"How are you both feeling?" Dan asked Brooke and Lucas. "I can't imagine what you were going through yesterday."

"It was awful Dad," Lucas answered. "I just felt so helpless knowing there was nothing that I could do to help him. That we both had to rely on a stranger to keep our son alive."

"It just brought everything back about Sam for me," Brooke said quietly as she played with the food on her plate. She suddenly burst into tears as she said. "I've never been as scared in my entire life as I was yesterday when they were doing all the tests on him and they weren't telling me anything."

"Hey, shhh," Lucas said as he gathered her into his arms. She clung to him as she let the tears fall freely. "He's gonna be fine Brooke."

"I know," she said as he rubbed her back trying to comfort her. Dan and Karen watched as they swallowed the over the lumps that had formed in their throats. "I was so scared when I was here with him and he wasn't breathing how he should. I thought he was gonna die."

"He didn't though Brooke," Karen told her. "You did everything right in getting him to the hospital as fast as you did. And now he's recovering and he'll be home before you know it."

"Thanks Karen," Brooke said as she pulled back out of Lucas' arms and wiped at her eyes. "I think that was just left over tears from last night. I can't wait to see him."

"Me neither," Lucas agreed. "I can't wait to see him awake."

* * *

"Hey little guy," Brooke greeted as she, Lucas, Karen and Dan went into the ICU in the hospital. "Did you miss us?"

Dylan was led in his cot wide awake. Brooke was relieved to see that his lips were now a healthy color. He managed a smile as he saw Brooke and Lucas looking down at him.

"We certainly missed you," Lucas said as Dylan gripped his finger in his fist. He did the same to Brooke. "We missed you so much little man."

"You gave us quite a scare baby boy," Brooke said as she kissed his cheek lovingly. "Please don't do that to me again."

"Or me," Lucas laughed. "I bet you're hungry huh?"

"I bet he is," Brooke agreed. "Can you hand him to me when I get sorted?"

"Sure," Lucas answered as he carefully picked Dylan from his cot and was rewarded by a smile. Brooke kept her back to Karen and Dan as she adjusted her shirt. Lucas appeared in front of her and delicately handed him to her. Dylan smiled wider as he saw Brooke again. "You know your momma's gonna feed you huh?"

"Hey, are you hungry?" Brooke asked as she positioned him to have his feed. He immediately began to suckle and Brooke smiled as he did. "He's feeding normally."

"Thank god," Karen said from behind them. "I'm glad he's feeding properly."

"Me too," Brooke said relieved. She watched him as he suckled hungrily and Lucas stroked his cheek. "Mommy loves you little guy."

Dan and Karen looked at each other and shared a smile. They were both relieved that Dylan was going to be okay and that he had Brooke and Lucas nursing him back to health.

"Daddy loves you too," Lucas added as he smiled down at him. Brooke looked up and their eyes met. Lucas forgot that Dan and Karen were in the room as he said. "And he loves your mommy."


	21. All I Need

_The-Chadinator - Glad you liked the scene you've been wanting to read about for ages. Thanks for the lovely review._

_Brucas2345 - She very well might. Keep reading to find out._

_eunice101 - It's nice to hear from one of the silent readers! Glad you liked it and thanks for the review._

_paigematthewsfan21 - There were a number of factors keeping them with their other partners and none of them were for the right reasons._

_Tess mtiv - I thought that would be a good transition when Lucas realized where they were and how it was going. A Brucas baby might be a possibility in a future chapter._

_BDavisLScott23 - Thanks so much. Glad you liked the hot, steamy Brucas. I think this is the longest I've gone in a story before they've ripped each others clothes off and ravished each other._

_tanya2byour21 - I couldn't resist putting that part in. It's sort of a flash back to their high school days as mentioned by Dan._

_OTH-Brucas-love - Why thank you very much! Haha! I think you're right with that comment. It's a shame he's a fictional character huh?_

_alysef - Glad you liked it. I thought it was about time for some proper Brucas action. It has to be some kind of reccord for me to have their first sex scene in chapter 20._

_BrookeScott, RavenGirl03, K-K-Kerry, Carla, liverpoolss, Diane Hermans, Carrie, Carter, Kristin, Elise, Heather, Annemarie, Jordan, Jana, Kelly, othfan23, Cara, Megan, LauraLynn3, Taylor, Jana, BDavis11, Catherine, Hannah, Mary Garland, Cate, Maggie, kay0340, Mary Grace, Deborah, Riley, Julie, Sally, Kate, Crissy, Margaret, Quinn, McCall, Hannah, Leah, Jordan, krystena, Ellis, hales23, Savannah, Whitney, Nancy, Hillary, Madison, Sarah, Quinn, Jenna, Becky, Anna, Lilly, Whitney, Hailey, Sondra, Britt, Madison, msab782, Amy - Thanks SO SO much you guys. I love all your reviews!_

_Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I love them! Keep them coming! Enjoy the update._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"Is Daddy back yet?" Paige asked Brooke as she and the children were sat in the lounge.

"Not yet sweetie," Brooke told her. "You'll hear when he gets back."

"And he's bringing Dylan back from the hospital?" Grace asked.

"He sure is," Brooke beamed. "We get your baby brother back home today."

"I glad he coming home momma," Scarlett said. "I like him, I asked the angels not to take him."

"You did?" Brooke asked a lump forming in her throat.

"Uh huh," Scarlett answered. "I asked them to leave him with us because they already took one of my baby brother's."

"Thank you Scar," Brooke said as her eyes filled with tears. She stood quickly, needing to get out of the room before she burst into tears in front of the children. "I'll just go and get you all a drink."

Brooke hastily walked towards the kitchen and went through the door. She just managed to make it through before the tears began to fall. She moved over to the sink and rested her hands against the counter there. She let the tears fall down her cheeks as she gave into all the emotions she had been fighting for the past five days.

Almost five minutes later she heard the kitchen door open and close. She tried to calm her tears but found it difficult. She heard something being put on the central island and then footsteps came over towards her.

"Brooke what's wrong?" she heard Lucas asked her concerned. She turned round and was immediately engulfed in his arms.

"It's just something Scarlett said," she answered as she sobbed into his chest. "She said she asked the angels not to take Dylan because they had already taken a baby brother from her. I couldn't help the crying Luke."

"Sshh its okay Pretty Girl," he told her as he stroked her back and hair soothingly. "Just let it out."

"I feel so stupid crying when I have nothing to cry about," she mumbled. "I mean our son is going to be fine, yet here I am crying like it's turned out bad."

"Brooke, it's okay to cry," Lucas told her. "I know you'll be thinking of Sam right now and that'll be making you upset."

"Daddy, why is mommy crying?" Grace asked her blue eyes wide.

"I'm okay sweetie," Brooke answered as she wiped at her eyes and moved out of Lucas' arms. She crouched down in front of Grace. "I just got upset when I was thinking about Sam that's all."

"I don't like it when you cry," Grace told her. "It makes me sad."

"Don't be sad Gracie," Brooke told her with a weak smile. "Because I'm fine okay?"

"You sure momma?" Grace asked, giving her a concerned look that was identical to Lucas'. It made her laugh as she saw it. Lucas joined in.

"I'm fine." she repeated.

"Do you want to go and see our son?" Lucas asked Brooke as she stood. He put his hand on the small of her back. "He's in his crib in the lounge."

Brooke hurried out of the kitchen and back to the lounge, Lucas and Grace behind her. She saw Paige and Scarlett standing on the sofa, trying to look into Dylan's bassinet.

"We wanted to see he was okay momma," Paige explained as Brooke bent over the crib and gathered Dylan into her arms. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Brooke assured them as she sat on the sofa with him in her arms. "See?"

The girls gathered around Brooke, Paige and Scarlett and one side and Grace on the other. Dylan was looking between them all with wide blue eyes and a smile on his face. Brooke couldn't stop the smile from forming on her own lips as she saw how healthy and alert he looked. The smile on Dylan's face grew as he saw Lucas' face appear next to Brooke's as he moved behind the sofa.

"I was thinking about Paige's and Scarlett's birthday earlier," Lucas said. "And I was talking with Uncle Jake and Aunt Peyton and they suggested that you two and Savannah all have a joint party."

"Yay daddy!" Paige shouted.

"Uh huh!" Scarlett agreed.

"I think that's a great idea," Brooke said with a smile. "Did they mention where?"

"They did," Lucas said and then moved his lips to Brooke's ear and whispered the location. "How great is that gonna be?"

"Wow you girls are gonna love your birthday this year," Brooke told them smiling wider. "What do you want for your birthday? Remember Santa will be coming a few days after."

"I want Princess dress up clothes." Scarlett said.

"Me too!" Paige said.

"Wow, that'll be easy to sort," Lucas said as the doorbell went. "I'll go get it."

Lucas headed out of the lounge and down the hallway to the front door. He opened it and found Jake stood at the other side with Ryan.

"Hey Jake, come on in," Lucas greeted. "Hey Ry!"

"Hey daddy!" Ryan greeted enthusiastically. "Is my baby brother back from the hospital?"

"He sure is," Lucas confirmed. "He's with your mom and sisters in the lounge. You not coming in Jake?"

"I better not," Jake replied, as Ryan ran into the house. "I have a car full of hyperactive kids. If I leave them too long they'll probably end up hotwiring it and driving off."

"Thanks for picking Ry up," Lucas told him gratefully. "And when Dylan's a little better we'll take your brood for the night okay? Give you and Peyton some alone time."

"I so can not wait for that," Jake told him. "That can be your Christmas present to us."

"Don't even mention Christmas right now," Lucas said with a sigh. "With everything that's been going on with Dylan, we've kind of put Christmas on hold."

"You've got three weeks Luke," Jake reminded him. "And don't forget the girls' birthdays."

"Don't remind me," he said with a laugh. "I think I'll get the kids writing their letters to Santa while I cook dinner tonight."

"God Brooke's definitely got you domesticated," Jake laughed. "Our kids have their letters written already. Listen I better go Luke. I've left the kids alone too long in the car. I'll call you later and we'll talk about the girls birthday treat."

"Sure. I might answer," Lucas told him. "If I'm not in bed with Brooke."

"You guys -"

"We sure did," Lucas beamed, cutting him off. "It was amazing Jake. Way better than I remember it being."

"When?"

"The night Dylan had his heart surgery." Lucas replied.

"Has Brooke told Peyton?"

"I don't know."

"Man she's gonna have to because I'm not allowed to keep secrets from my wife," Jake said. "You know how Peyton is. She'll want details. So I'll send her round tomorrow for coffee with Brooke."

"Okay," Lucas agreed with a smile. "And I'll be back at work."

"Well it's about time," Jake said with a laugh. "I've been running that place single handedly for the past week. So seeing as though you're gonna be working I won't bother phoning you tonight, so I won't interrupt your sexy time with Brooke. We'll just talk about it at work."

* * *

"Right kids," Lucas said as he arrived back in the living room. "Who wants to write a letter to Santa?"

"Me!" came the chorus of the four children.

"Okay so you guys can sit round the coffee table and get writing while I go and make us all dinner," Lucas said. The children eagerly gathered around the table and Brooke watched with amusement. "And mommy can have a nice rest with Dylan. Who's gonna get the paper and stuff?"

"I'll go get it Dad," Ryan said as he stood. He went over to his school bag and pulled a folded piece of paper out. "I made this at school. It's a get well card for Dylan."

Lucas took it from him and opened it as the little boy ran out of the room to go and get the paper and pencils. He could feel the lump forming in his throat as he read Ryan's words. He went over to the sofa and sat beside Brooke, showing it to her.

"Oh my God that is so sweet," Brooke said as she saw Ryan had written it himself. She looked at Dylan who had grasped the paper in one of his small hands. "Isn't your big brother awesome?"

"What did he put momma?" Grace asked curious.

"He put 'To the bestest little brother in the world, I hope you get well soon and don't have to go with the Angels.'" Lucas read.

"I hope so too." Scarlett said.

"Me too!" Paige agreed.

"And me." Grace said, just as Ryan returned with their stationary.

"Dylan loves his card baby," Brooke told him, causing him to break out into a huge smile as he put the paper and things onto the coffee table. "Look he's even holding it."

"I'm glad you like it little brother," Ryan said as he came over to the sofa and squeezed between Brooke and Lucas so he could see him. Dylan smiled and gurgled at him as he waved the card in the air. "He looks better."

"He does huh?" Lucas agreed as Dylan held the card out to him. Lucas reached out and took it with his left hand.

"Dad, where's your ring?" Ryan asked with a frown. "Did you lose it?"

"No, I took it off because I'm not married to Lindsay anymore," Lucas explained. "You only wear rings on that finger if you're married or if you're getting married."

"Mommy, do you still have yours on?" he asked curious.

"No baby, I took them off." she answered quietly.

"But I thought mommies and daddies had to be married?" Ryan asked confused.

"Uh, well, they do," Lucas stuttered out. "See your mom and I have to get married to each other, so we get new rings."

"When are you doing that?" he asked as Dylan dropped his card and gripped Ryan's hand.

"Not for a while yet Ry," Lucas explained. "You see I have to ask your mom first and she has to say yes. And then we have to organize a ceremony and a party."

"A party?" Grace asked happily.

"Yes a big party," Lucas confirmed. Brooke watched with amusement. "And you girls will get to be bridesmaids and Ryan will be the page boy."

"That sounds like fun," Ryan said smiling as Dylan let go of his hand. Ryan picked the card up and handed it back to the baby. "Here you go Dylan."

"Daddy when are you gonna ask mommy to marry you?" Grace asked. Lucas looked at Brooke with a smile.

"When the time is right," he said cryptically. "Anyway, you guys should get on with writing your letters to Santa. And remember to tell him _everything_ you want. I'm going to get started on dinner."

* * *

"What would you like for Christmas?" Brooke asked Lucas as they led snuggled up in bed together that night. They were both naked and still a little breathless from their latest round of love making.

Since the night Dylan had had his surgery and Brooke had taken the next step with Lucas, they had been intimate whenever they could. Brooke had wondered why she had kicked up such a fuss about letting him make love to her, as she had enjoyed each and every moment of it and even begged him for more. What Julian had done seemed to disappear more from her mind, each time she was with Lucas.

"I already have my present," he said kissing her forehead and rubbing his hand along her naked back. "I got it early this year."

"What was that?" Brooke mumbled as she sighed happily.

"You, your kids and Dylan." he told her happily.

"Really?" she asked shocked as she sat up. "Surely you want something else?"

"There might be a few things," he said smiling at her with a glint in his eye. "And they're all to do with you."

"You know how we're changing the kids' names and stuff?" Brooke began. Lucas nodded. "I think we should give them the documents as a Christmas present. Maybe put it in a frame or something?"

"That's a great idea," Lucas said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see their faces. And we know it's going to be finalized before Christmas too, so we can do it. What do you want for Christmas Brooke?"

"I don't know," Brooke replied honestly. "I already have everything I need and want, so anything I get will be a bonus. So surprise me."

"I'm gonna phone Nathan and Haley tomorrow and officially invite them," Lucas said. "I'm gonna get Nate to tell mom and dad that they can't make it for Christmas, so it'll be a surprise."

"That would be good. I've not seen Haley and co for ages," Brooke said her eyes lighting up. "I think we should do Christmas here. Invite Peyton and Jake too. And your mom and dad obviously."

"I'd like that," Lucas said. "One big family Christmas that will be as insane as anything."

"It will huh?" Brooke asked as she thought. "So if everybody turns up there'll be thirteen kids, a baby and eight adults. You think your mom would help me with the cooking? Because that sure is a lot of people to cater for."

"I'm sure she'd love it. Plus there'll be Peyton and Haley to help."

"While you man folk sit and drink beer?" she asked with a laugh.

"Well it will be Christmas and you know what my mom is like," Lucas told her. "She'll be booting everybody out of the kitchen anyway."

"True," Brooke laughed. "So when are we getting a tree?"

"How about tomorrow when we pick Ryan up from school?" Lucas suggested. "I'm sure Jake won't mind closing early."

"Did Jake mention when this Princess birthday thing for the girls is happening?"

"The twenty first," Lucas replied. "I think that's the best date because it's the day after Savannah's birthday and the day before Scarlett and Paige's."

"True," Brooke agreed. "I can't believe we have so much to do right now. We promised everybody a New Year party too. You remember? Our house warming?"

"Crap I forgot all about that," Lucas said as he remembered. "So we're gonna be doing Christmas and New Year here. We're definitely crazy. Oh and I also promised Jake that we'd look after his mob so he and Peyton can have some 'alone' time. It's our Christmas gift to them."

"So we'll keep them Christmas night then?" Brooke suggested. "So we have to shop for Christmas gifts, birthday gifts, Christmas food and New Year slash house warming party stuff. It's going to be insane."

"Oh and Jake's going to be sending Peyton round tomorrow for a 'coffee'," Lucas remembered. "I uh, kind of let it slip that we were having sex again. And he said he can't keep secrets so you have to tell Peyton."

"Lucas!" Brooke said shocked. "You do know that Peyton is going to want to know every single little detail about it. Even down to how many times you made me orgasm."

"How many times did I make you orgasm that first time we were together this time?" Lucas asked curious.

"You couldn't tell?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"Well you were moaning and screaming and _squeezing_ me so much it was hard to know what was an orgasm and what wasn't." Lucas confessed as he thought back. Brooke saw the covers move and tent over his crotch as his body obviously reacted to what he was thinking of.

"Four times Lucas." she replied. He broke out into a wide smile.

"That just made my pride swell." he told her.

"Along with something else," Brooke said as he kinked her eyebrow and slipped her hand under the covers to give him a teasing squeeze. "Wow you're so hard again."

"It might have something to do with you sitting there with your boobs on display while we're talking," Lucas told her. "And us talking about sex doesn't help."

"So better I help you to relieve this huh?" she said squeezing him again, earning an appreciative moan in response.

"That would be greatly appreciated." Lucas groaned.

* * *

"So you and Lucas are humping again?" Peyton asked eagerly as she and Brooke were sat on the sofa the next day. The children were all upstairs in the attic, playing together in the playroom. Jake Junior and Dylan were sleeping in the playpen.

"Yes we are," Brooke beamed. "And its _way_ better than it was in high school."

"All I can say is that it's about time," Peyton said with a laugh. "You two are just perfect for each other, in _every_ possible way."

"I know we are Peyton," Brooke said as she sipped her tea. "I just can't believe how long it's taken us to realize it. You know when I think back, I wish I _had_ been pregnant when I had the scare in high school. We might have never broken up then."

"Damn your uterus!" Peyton said playfully. "Just think you and Lucas could have ended up like Jake and I."

"We still could," Brooke said with a smile. "I'd love another baby Peyton. I just don't know when."

"Have you and Lucas been using protection?" Peyton asked as she took a bite of the brownies Brooke had made. "These are delicious."

"Thanks," Brooke replied. "No we haven't actually. But I've not even got my period back after having Sam, so I think we're okay for now."

"Brooke!" Peyton said wide eyed. Brooke looked at her alarmed. "Are you completely stupid? Do you not remember _any_ of the conversations we had when I was pregnant with Lauren, Brandon or Ellie?"

"Uh," Brooke said uncertain as she wracked her brain. She came up with a blank. "No."

"Well when I got pregnant with each of them, I hadn't got _my_ period back," Peyton told her. She was secretly thrilled that Brooke had forgotten those conversations. "It can still happen Brooke."

"Oh." Brooke said at a loss for words. She didn't know whether to be panicked or not.

"You've only done it without protection that one time right?" Peyton asked.

"Define one time," Brooke said. "Do you mean occasions or actually number of times the sex was had? Because it was more than one for both."

"Seriously?" Peyton asked impressed. "Details Brooke!"

"That first night, it was twice, but I had _four_ orgasms Peyton," Brooke said as she got a dreamy look on her face. "And we've kind of been making up for lost time since then."

"Oh I am _so_ jealous of you right now," Peyton said in an admiring tone. "How do you two manage it when you have children in the house?"

"I don't know," Brooke admitted. She then smiled as she said. "I've been wearing a lot of dresses and skirts lately. Lucas can get better access that way."

"I might have to try that," Peyton said. "You have no idea how jealous I am of you right now. I mean you're getting a lot of hot sex and I'm getting nada."

"Well Luke and I will take the kids on Christmas night if you want," Brooke said. "I know Lucas promised Jake we'd take them for you when Dylan was a little better and Jake said it could be our Christmas present to you guys."

"Oh thank you!" Peyton squealed excitedly. "I can't wait until Christmas!"

"I knew that would make your day," Brooke beamed. "And we want to invite everybody here for Christmas and New Year."

"Really?" Peyton asked surprised. "You guys are doing both?"

"Yeah, we've got plenty of space," Brooke assured her. "New Year is gonna be like our house warming party too."

"You are gonna need a vacation or something after that," Peyton told her. "That actually works out good because my dad can't make it back for Christmas."

"Aww that's a shame," Brooke said sincerely. "Well maybe Lucas and I can have a little weekend away someplace."

"Three guesses what you two would be getting up to on _that_," Peyton laughed. "I think I'm gonna do that for Jake's birthday. You'd look after the kid's right?"

"Sure," Brooke told her. "You and Jake have done it plenty of times for us, so it's only fair we start repaying you. And it's a good job Jake's firing blanks now huh?"

"Yeah," Peyton giggled. "But Lucas isn't. I reckon you're already pregnant. You should so get a test and do it, because if you are that'll be a great Christmas present for Lucas."

"Peyton, I don't think I'm pregnant." Brooke insisted.

"Look at it this way. You've got pregnant three times in the blink of an eye without even trying," Peyton explained. "Lucas managed to father three children in the exact same circumstances. Put you both together and I say it's the maternity wards dream. Even more so than Jake and I. I mean seeing as though I'm never heading back there, someone will have to take my place."

"Peyton!" Brooke giggled.

"Brooke just get a test and do it for me okay?" Peyton said. "It'll stop bugging you if you do that."

"Okay, okay. I'll do a test," Brooke said with a sigh. "If it'll shut you up."

"Awesome," Peyton said as she stood. "I'm just gonna go get you one now because I can't wait any longer. You know what I'm like. You want anything else while I'm out?"

"No I'm fine Peyton." Brooke told her laughing as she shook her head.

"The pharmacy has those new state of the art ones where you can find out super early, so I'm gonna get you a whole lot of them. I won't be long Brooke."

* * *

"Do you reckon we'll be able to sneak off from the Princess Palace or do you think we'll be surrounded by pink and girly all day?" Jake asked Lucas jokingly.

"I just pity our boys," Lucas said with a laugh. "You think they'll be able to survive?"

"We need more guys to back us up," Jake said. "I seem to get lost in a huge swarm of girlyness in my house. I mean there's only me, Brandon and Jake Junior against the rest."

"What are the odds in your house? Three males against five females?" Lucas asked with a grimace. "Man I would hate to be you."

"I know," Jake said shaking his head. "I'm totally having panic attacks when I think of the teenage years and puberty."

"I'm not even gonna think about that until it happens," Lucas said looking a little grossed out. "There's years yet."

"You're lucky. You only have four females against three guys," Jake said looking like he was sulking. "You're not as outnumbered as I am."

"I can sort mine too," Lucas said laughing. "I'll just have to get Brooke pregnant and pray for another boy."

"At least you can alter yours," Jake said. "I can't even do that."

"You're the one who got the vasectomy."

"It was either that or no more sex," Jake said looking at him with a scowl. "How can I not live without sex? You just wait until Brooke's screaming at you to get a vasectomy."

"Brooke will never do that," Lucas said smiling. "She likes babies too much."

* * *

"How many did you buy Peyton?" Brooke asked her eyes widening as she saw the amount of pregnancy tests in the bag Peyton thrust at her.

"They were on an offer where you get three for the price of two," Peyton said. "As well as being half price."

"You are nuts you know that?" Brooke asked shaking her head.

"Would you just go and pee on one already?" Peyton told her. "The anticipation is killing me."

"Peyton, if this turns out positive, you can't tell Jake okay?" Brooke told her seriously. "Because if it's gonna be Lucas' present for Christmas, I want him to find out on Christmas day."

"You have my word," Peyton promised. "But if it isn't positive, you better promise me that you'll keep humping Lucas until one of them is."

* * *

_Do you think Brooke and Lucas are ready for another baby just yet? You can either vote in the poll on my profile, put your answer in your review or PM me._


	22. Let It Snow

_paigematthewsfan21 - There will be a few Christmas themed chapters in this story._

_Diane Hermans - You never know what might happen. Keep reading to find out..._

___l. noir, The-Chadinator - Naley do finally appear in this chapter! No they don't live in Tree Hill in this story. Not yet anyway._

___Tess mtiv - Yes Peyton is sort of living through Brooke a little. _

_____Sophia - If Mark wants to buy this story for a series he's more than welcome to! Haha!_

_sb1218, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, tanya2byour21, alysef, kay0340, RavenGirl03, lucy, scotty g, Lauren, Luna, Molly, Ella, Ashley, nala, Cheryl, Dani, michelle, K-K-Kerry, Grace, caroline, jody, stella, jada, liz, sarah, cher, erica, maria, Bex, aNGIE, Shana, Tiana, Ella-Jo, Sam, ghj45, chiren, i hate pucas, becca, michaela, sleepy, Katie, Jana, Mary Grace, maribella, dawn, chelle-belle, heather, cherryberry, selina, kelly, iluvbrucas, holly, joy, kayla, rebekah, trina, jaq, jo, kaden, sadie, kia, bella, pippa, rosa, carmella, kelsie, lauren, ashleyS, fiona, jenna, Leigh, Maddie, Melissa, Hailey, BDavisLScott 23, lola, jana - Wow thank you all so much for the mountains of reviews!_

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews you gave for the last chapter. Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. I've had a lot on just lately and not had as much time to write. And thanks for giving me your opinion on whether Brooke should be pregnant or not. Well the majority has spoken and read on to find out what the outcome was._

_Leese_

_ xx_

* * *

It was four days before Christmas and Brooke and Lucas were only just starting their Christmas shopping. Everything that had happened with Dylan had put things on hold for Christmas, so everything was rushed and last minute.

The party for Scarlett, Paige and Savannah had turned out to be double booked so had been put back and extra day. It worked out well for Scarlett and Paige as it fell on their actual birthday.

The weather was also now more Christmassy. Tree Hill was currently under a blanket of snow and getting around was taking longer than usual. Lucas was glad he had chosen a four wheel drive vehicle, so they weren't really affected. Brooke had been disappointed that she couldn't get around in her heels, but other than that they had coped fine.

They had only got their tree a week previous and had spent half a day decorating it. The children had been in their element as they helped Brooke and Lucas decorate the tree. Dylan had watched wide eyed as the various sparkly things moved before his eyes. He loved to watch the Christmas lights as they twinkled.

* * *

"Don't you feel like we've forgotten something?" Brooke asked Lucas as they walked hand in hand from the parking lot towards the hectic shopping mall.

"I do. It's weird not having any kids with us huh?" Lucas said as he stopped and pulled her against him, kissing her lovingly as he did. There was nobody round to see them.

"I kind of like it though," she said as the kiss finished. "Today is gonna be like we're back in high school. It's just me and you at the mall and I'm spending your money on pretty things. Only this time it's for our kids."

"Instead of the little treats you used to by me from Victoria's Secret," he told her with a knowing smile. "I miss those days."

"So do I," Brooke agreed smiling. "I wish I could go back to then Luke and change things. Like not choosing Julian."

"Me too," he replied with a sigh. "But what's done is done. There's no point in dwelling on it. At least we got great kids out of it."

"We did," Brooke agreed as they began walking again. "And I got you back again. So it's all good."

"It is. Shall we go spend an obscene amount of money?" he asked her with a smirk.

"I think we should," Brooke told him as they headed into the actual shopping part of the mall. "I mean we have to buy a lot of stuff today. And the day after tomorrow. That's when we have to get all the food and drink."

"I just hope we can get everything we need with us leaving it so late this year," Lucas said with a frown. "Next year we're doing it in plenty of time, so I can just stay in bed and ravish you."

* * *

"Wow it's definitely a good thing that we got a bigger car," Lucas laughed as they put the last of the children's presents into the car. There were Christmas presents as well as the gifts for Paige and Scarlett's birthday party tomorrow. "It's certainly jam packed in there."

"Well you did ask me if we wanted to spend an obscene amount of money." Brooke reminded him as she smiled widely.

"I know I did. And that's because I know how much you love to shop." he told her as he closed the car doors and locked it. He went back to her and wrapped his arms around her waist once more, leaning suggestively against her in the process.

"How the hell did you get horny while you were shopping? You're a guy, guys are supposed to hate shopping, not get aroused while doing it." Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow. She could feel the hard mass pressing against her teasingly.

"Because I'm with you. I'm always horny with you. Do you not remember high school?" he told her before his lips devoured hers. His body pushed her forwards and she ended up trapped between the car and him as he deepened the kiss. He then quickly pulled away as he remembered they were in public. "I almost got a little carried away there."

"You're telling me," Brooke panted as she tried to regain her composure. "But it was so damn hot. I'm tempted to get you in that car and have my way with you right here."

"Really?" Lucas asked a hopeful tone in his voice. "We could still do that."

"When we get home," Brooke purred into his ear. "I want to go get your Christmas presents now."

"But I want to make love to you now Pretty Girl," Lucas whispered. "You got me all revved up for it."

"If you wait until we get home, we can do it the way you love," she whispered seductively. "Wouldn't you prefer that?"

"Oh I definitely would," he said huskily as he swallowed hard. "Come on lets get this shopping finished."

* * *

"Do you need any help?" a female shop assistant asked Lucas as he looked at the display of sexy lingerie in front of him.

He saw her bat her eyes at him and knew she was in flirt mode. He was made more aware of it as her eyes traveled over his body and rested on the extremely obvious arousal in his jeans. He groaned inwardly at the realization.

"No I'm fine thanks," he replied trying to be polite. "I'm just trying to make up my mind which to get for my wife."

"Well this one here is a best seller," the assistant said as she pulled a tacky looking leopard print ruffled baby doll nightdress off a stand, that was heaving under the mass of them. "Everybody will be getting one for Christmas."

"My wife won't," he replied as he looked at the garish item in her hand in horror. He frowned in disgust. "That's not her."

"How about this one?" the assistant asked picking up a hideous hot pink lace thing that looked like it belonged on an old ladies dining table. Or on a hooker. It was obvious she was choosing the hideous items deliberately.

"No," he replied bluntly. His eyes fell on a red silk chemise, which had black embroidery on it; it just screamed Brooke. He saw that it had matching underwear and a robe. "I know what I'm going to get her."

The assistant watched him as he looked through the stand for the correct sizes he would need. He had remembered to check the labels on Brooke's clothes before they came out so that he wouldn't be buying her the wrong size. The assistant saw what Lucas was going to buy and sighed unhappily as she went off in search of another customer to pounce on. She cursed the fact that all the good looking guys were already taken.

* * *

"I'm so glad this door has a lock," Lucas laughed as he turned the key to the door of one of the spare bedrooms. It was where they had hidden the children's presents so they wouldn't be discovered. "Otherwise I don't know where we would have hidden them."

"We probably would have had to hide them at your parents," Brooke said with a smile. She bit her lip as she kinked her eyebrow. "Now we've hidden the presents, how about I take care of that problem you had at the mall?"

"What problem was that then?" Lucas asked as he smirked at her.

"The one that involved a hard lump of Lucas," she said with her own smirk. "I'm kind of ready for it now."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked in a low voice that did nothing to hide his arousal.

"Maybe I am," she purred as she gripped his belt buckle and used that to pull him towards her. "And from what you're hiding in these jeans makes me think that you like it."

"Oh I do," he replied huskily. "Very much. Which is why I'm going to do this."

He moved his hands to her tiny waist and lifted her up. There was a cabinet in their expansive upstairs hallway and he set her on it. Her hands deftly undid his belt buckle, zipper and button and she managed to pull them, and his boxers, down just enough, so that his engorged shaft sprang free.

As she was doing this, Lucas tugged her skirt upwards so that it bunched around her waist. He had noticed that she was now wearing a lot of skirts since they had become intimate again and he loved it. He was able to have better access to one of his favorite parts of her. He smirked at her as he ripped the delicate silk panties she wore, so that she was exposed to him completely. Seconds later, his hard shaft was filling her completely.

Brooke moaned out in surprise at his sudden entrance. The last time they had done anything like this was way back in high school. It felt odd to her to be practically fully clothed and yet have Lucas inside her.

"I take it you couldn't wait until we got into the bedroom?" she gasped as he began to repeatedly thrust into her hard.

"No, waited long enough already," he panted. He was already out of breath due to the effort he was using. "Had to have you now. You feel so good Pretty Girl."

"So do you," Brooke moaned appreciatively as she reached up and unbuttoned his blue casual shirt. "And you owe me some new panties buddy."

"You never know what Santa might bring." he groaned as his hips picked up speed of their own accord. Brooke moaned and her head fell back as she finished unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his muscular torso.

Lucas was pounding into her with a determined force. This was the roughest he had been with her since they had been back together. There was no anger or hatred in his actions just pure want and need. Brooke didn't seem to mind either; in fact it seemed to Lucas she was completely enjoying herself from her reactions.

"God Luke," she groaned out. "I'm there."

"Already?" he gasped out, not quite believing he had made her climax so fast. She didn't need to answer verbally as her body did it for her.

Her hips ground hard against his, trying to force as much of him inside her as she could. Her chest, neck and face were all flushed, signaling her release had arrived. Her mouth was open, her teeth bared almost like she was in pain. And her eyes were clenched tightly closed as she gripped his shoulders like a vice. All the while she had extremely loud moans of pleasure spilling from her lips.

Lucas' brain seemed to explode as her walls tightened incredibly around him. He too could only manage groans now, his mind incapable of telling him what to do. He was on sensory overload as he felt the first signs of his own orgasm hit him. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed to the point that he saw stars, as his shaft exploded repeatedly deep into Brooke's receptive body.

With one last deep groan, Lucas' release came to an end. His legs were that shaky that he could no longer hold himself up and he collapsed onto the wood floor of the hallway in a heap at Brooke's feet. He sat there panting as she looked down at him. He moved his eyes up to hers and smirked as he did.

"I'm getting such an amazing view from this angle," he told her through gasps. "I should get a picture."

"Like hell you will," Brooke said as she quickly slid off the cabinet. "You only get to see it in the flesh mister."

"I can live with that," he told her as he leered at her jokingly. "Did you enjoy our little quickie there?"

"It was quick huh?" Brooke replied smiling. "I'm not making any complaints though. You hit all the right spots."

"I know I did," he told her with a smirk. "I always do."

"How smug are you right now?" she asked with a laugh.

"Very," he replied as he kissed her lovingly. "What shall we do now?"

* * *

"The kids are gonna think they're orphans," Lucas laughed rolling off Brooke after their latest round of lovemaking. "But we have to do another few hours of that!"

"Hours?" Brooke asked as her eyes widened. "I don't think I can last for a few more hours."

"Did I tire you out Pretty Girl?" he asked rolling on his side to look at her. Both were drenched in sweat and were breathing hard. They had been in the bedroom for just over three hours now. They had gone straight there after their spontaneous session in the hallway.

"You sure did," Brooke sighed as she yawned. "I'm perfectly content now. You're not telling me you're still raring to go?"

"No I'm good for now," he told her. "But in a few minutes it'll be a different story."

"So much for wrapping the kids presents huh?" she asked with a laugh. Lucas groaned in disappointment at her words.

"I hate that part of Christmas."

"Well it's a good thing we'll be doing that together then," Brooke said. "You can be the holder guy and I'll supervise."

* * *

"Mommy, daddy wake up!" Paige and Scarlett said as they clambered onto the bed, waking both Brooke and Lucas up. Brooke hastily grabbed the covers over her chest as she blinked sleepily. Lucas did the same only at his waist.

"What time is it?" Brooke mumbled. Lucas looked at the clock on his nightstand and squinted as he tried to make out the illuminated numbers.

"Quarter past four," he mumbled as he looked at the two girls that were jumping on the bed. "What do you want?"

"It's our birthday daddy! We get presents." Paige told him excited.

"Not at quarter past four in the morning you don't," Lucas sighed exhausted. The sounds of Dylan's cries came over the baby monitor. "You know what I'd like for Christmas? Some sleep."

"Daddy grumpy." Scarlett pouted as let herself fall onto Brooke.

"Scarlett don't do that!" Brooke said alarmed, wincing at the way her leg hit her abdomen. "That hurt mommy."

"I sorry momma." Scarlett said as she looked at Brooke sadly. Brooke immediately felt guilty for upsetting her daughter on her birthday.

"I'm sorry for being cross with you, but you have to be careful Scar," Brooke told her stroking her dark hair away from her face. "You can't just go jumping on mommy like that."

"Girls go on back up to bed for a while," Lucas told them. He had seen the look of pain on Brooke's face as Scarlett had landed on her. "It's too early for any birthday things just yet."

"Okay daddy." both girls said sullenly.

"We still going to Granma Karen's for breakfast?" Paige asked.

"Yeah like Ry did." Scarlett added.

"Sure we're still going there," Brooke told them. "And then you have your party later."

"Uh huh!" Scarlett said smiling identically to Brooke's famous smile.

"Go on," Lucas said with a smile. "Go back to bed until your mom and I come and get you okay?"

"Okay daddy." the two girls said as the headed back out of the room. Once they were out of sight, Brooke moved to get out of bed. Lucas stopped her.

"I'll go get him and bring him in here," Lucas said as he found his boxer shorts and slipped them on. Dylan was still crying. "Unless it's just a diaper change."

"Give him a bottle this time if he's hungry," Brooke said as she yawned. "I need sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Okay Pretty Girl," he said with a slight smile. He had to admit, Brooke did look exhausted. But she had been up most nights trying to get Dylan to settle as he teethed. "I'll try not to wake you when I get back in bed."

* * *

"Oh wow! Have I gone up market to serve royalty now?" Karen joked as Lucas, Brooke and the kids walked through the café doorway. Paige and Scarlett were dressed in their new princess dresses, ready for the party. "And who do we have here?"

"This little madam is Princess Paige of the Early Risers," Lucas replied as he took Dylan's hat off him. "And the one over there is Princess Scarlett of the Sleep Deprivers."

"Did they have you up early?" Karen asked amused.

"Quarter past four," Brooke replied as she helped Grace out of her jacket. Karen couldn't help but notice how tired she looked. "They got sent back to bed."

"That is early," Karen said her eyes wide. She then turned to the girls. "I bet you can't guess which table is for you."

Paige and Scarlett giggled as they ran over to the table that was decorated in a fairytale style and clambered into their seats. They were quickly followed by Ryan and Grace. Karen turned her attention to Dylan who greeted her with a smile that revealed the few teeth he had.

"Has he got more teeth?" Karen asked Brooke as she took him from Lucas.

"Yeah, I had a hell of a time with him when they were cutting through," Brooke replied as she went over to Karen and Dylan. Lucas joined the kids at the table, leaving the two women to talk. "Can we go in the back a sec?"

"Sure, let me go hand this little guy back to Lucas," Karen said as she went over and handed him to Lucas. "Brooke's just helping me with something in the back. You think you can survive?"

"I think I can manage." Lucas laughed. Karen smiled before she headed into the back kitchen area followed by Brooke.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked. She sensed Brooke either needed to talk or needed her advice.

"Okay I'm gonna tell you something and you have to swear you won't mention anything to Lucas until after Christmas Day." Brooke began, looking a little nervous.

"I promise." Karen replied. She was curious as to what Brooke was about to say.

"You see the thing is Karen, I'm pregnant." Brooke told her. Karen was momentarily stunned.

"You are?" she asked as she broke out into a wide smile. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Brooke beamed. "Lucas doesn't know yet. I'm going to tell him on Christmas Day as a gift."

"It'll be his favorite gift," Karen said as she hugged Brooke. "How long gone are you?"

"Eight weeks," Brooke told her quietly. "I can't believe I'm actually having Lucas' baby after all these years."

"I only have one thing to say about this," Karen told her. Brooke looked concerned for a moment until Karen said. "It's about time. I only wished you two never broke up in high school."

"Me too Karen," Brooke said sadly. "I wish I had turned out to be pregnant when we drifted apart."

"Wait a second," Karen said as she heard Brooke's words. "You had a pregnancy scare in high school?"

"Yeah," Brooke replied quietly. "It's only now I wish that it wasn't just a scare."

"Do you want to see the birthday cake?" Karen asked changing the subject. She could tell Brooke was beginning to get upset.

"I would love to," Brooke said grateful that Karen had done that. Karen carefully took the lid off the cake box and revealed her creation to Brooke. Brooke gasped as she saw it. "Oh my God! That is an epic cake Karen. The girls will love it"

The cake looked like a work of art. It was a typical fairy tale castle, with tons of turrets on different layers. Naturally it was pink. To look at it you wouldn't think it was a cake. Brooke stared at it stunned.

"I have to get Lucas in here to see this." Brooke said as she hurried out to get him. He returned a few seconds later. His reaction was pretty much the same as Lucas'

"Mom, this is amazing," he said his eyes wide as he saw it. "You didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"It's for two of my Granddaughter's so yes I did," Karen said with a smile. "Your father and I will take it to the party in your dad's car. It'll be safer that way."

"It seems a shame this has to be eaten," Lucas said shaking his head. "Ma the girls will love it. So will Savannah."

"The best part is it can be sectioned into three, so Savannah can take a section home with her." Karen explained.

"Mom, you're awesome."

* * *

"God I'm beat." Brooke said wearily as she sat next to Peyton. The party was in full swing and Lucas and Jake were being chased by countless toddlers dressed in princess dresses. "I can't believe how they double booked the party. The only good thing is it's on Paige and Scarlett's actual birthday. And they get a free goody bag each."

"I'm not surprised in your condition." Peyton said sounding almost jealous. Brooke caught the tone in her voice. "I know. Poor Savannah was crying when she found out her party was put back a day. But at least it wasn't cancelled."

"Get him to get his vasectomy reversed," Brooke said with a smile. "It's pretty obvious you want another baby."

"I can't Brooke," Peyton said with a sigh. "I kicked up such a fuss about him getting one that I can't just turn round and go oh I think you should get it reversed."

"Yes you can," Brooke said. "You were in labor when you demanded that. Tell him you made a mistake and you want him to get it reversed."

"And then he'll curse me for it," Peyton said scowling. "You didn't see how he was walking around afterwards. And then he'll point out that I did nothing to stop him getting it done."

"I can imagine him waddling around like a saddle sore cowboy," Brooke said with a smile. "I told Karen today."

"About Lucas' present?" Peyton asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes," Brooke beamed. "And she said he'd love it."

"Who said who'd love what?" Lucas asked as he practically collapsed into the chair at the other side of Brooke. He leaned over and kissed her. Brooke looked at him and laughed.

"You really suit the blue eye shadow and pink plastic beads baby." she said as she placed her hand affectionately on his left knee. "Let me guess, it was Grace?"

"Got it in one," he replied. His blue eyes never moved from Brooke. "Do you not think the eye shadow brings out my eyes?"

"Somebody wants his mom," Karen said interrupting the conversation. She saw Lucas and smiled. "Since when did I get a daughter?"

"Since your Grand daughter decided I needed a sex change." Lucas laughed as Brooke took a grumbling Dylan from Karen.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Brooke asked as she comforted him. He stopped his grumbling within seconds and looked at Brooke smiling. "Oh you just wanted a cuddle from mommy huh?"

"Where's Dad?" Lucas asked with a frown.

"Grace is giving him a makeover too." Karen replied, just as Dan arrived at her side. He had pink glitter on his eyelids and a bright pink feather boa around his neck. He was met by hysterical laughter from the table.

"Lucas why does your daughter insist on turning us all into princesses?" Dan asked trying not to show amusement. "I'm surprised she hasn't tried doing it to the boys."

"Well at least we didn't get a tutu like Jake," Lucas said with a smile. "You know they should tell you that your pride dies when you have a daughter that wants to turn you into a princess."

"I think you look adorable," Brooke said through her laughter. "And she's put that eye shadow on really good. I'm impressed."

* * *

"Put your finger here," Brooke instructed Lucas. "Not like that, the other way. I'll end up tying you up in it."

They were in one of the spare bedrooms wrapping the Christmas presents they had stashed. The children were all fast asleep, worn out from the birthday party earlier. Both Brooke and Lucas could feel their eyelids getting heavier by the second, but fought it as they knew they would never have everything wrapped in time other wise.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time," Lucas told her with a wicked smile. She couldn't help giggling at him as she tied the ribbon on the present she was wrapping. She slapped his hand playfully signaling he could move. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Brooke asked still laughing.

"Just do it. Please?" Lucas asked her. She obediently closed her eyes. She could hear Lucas moving around and some shuffling noises. It seemed ages before he said. "Okay you can open your eyes."

Brooke opened her eyes and blinked against the light adjustment. She saw Lucas stood in front of her and burst out laughing. Lucas smiled at her reaction.

"Does it remind you of a certain occasion?"

"I can't believe you just did that," she said between laughs. He had tied some red ribbon around a certain part of his anatomy that was now on show to Brooke's eyes. A certain part that was currently perky. "You need a bigger ribbon."

"Well it was spur of the moment. Unlike that time in high school," he laughed as he went to take it off. "Shit. I got it in a knot. Can you get it off me? It's kind of digging in. I think I might have tied it too tight."

"You better not have," Brooke told him in a fake stern voice. "I don't want you damaging my favorite part of your body. Come here."

"I don't know, you only want me for my penis," Lucas said dramatically as he shuffled closer to her. His jeans and underwear were pooled at his feet and made it difficult for him to move. "I feel like a man whore."

"You are. You're my personal man whore," Brooke told him as she looked at ribbon tied around his shaft. "There's no way I'm gonna be able to untie that and there's no room for scissors or anything."

"What?" Lucas asked shocked. His eyes went wide at her words. "We have to get it off Brooke!"

"I think I know a way," she said as she looked at him and kinked her eyebrow. Her hand went to his shaft and gripped it. She stroked it before she said. "I'm gonna have to get you off to get _it_ off."

"I like that idea. Very, very much." Lucas replied smiling. His eyes fluttered closed and he let out a groan as she gripped him firmer in her hand.

"Now the question is, how to get you off," she told him in a sexy voice. "I mean there are a few options we have here huh baby?"

"God is it Christmas day already?" Lucas moaned out. "Your mouth, use your mouth."

"Well seeing as though it's Christmas, I guess I could," she whispered. "You'll just have to remember to be quiet. Dylan's just at the other side of that wall."

"I'll try my best." he promised her as she began to take the hard organ into her mouth.

* * *

"Now remember Ryan, we're keeping the fact that Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley, Jamie and Jessica are here a secret from Grandma and Grandpa," Lucas told Ryan as he pulled into the short stay parking lot. "Because it's their Christmas surprise."

"Okay Daddy," Ryan said happily. "Have I met them before?"

"You met them once when you were a baby," Lucas told him. "But you've not seen them since. This is the first Christmas that Uncle Nathan hasn't had to work since you were a baby."

"Where does Uncle Nathan work?" Ryan asked curious.

"He works at a hospital in Los Angeles," Lucas replied. "He helps babies get here."

"He does?" Ryan asked with a slight frown. "How does he do that?"

"I don't know Ryan," Lucas lied. "I'm not a medical professional."

"So Grandma and Grandpa are gonna be happy then?" Ryan asked as Lucas got him out of his seat and locked the car door. He took hold of his hand as they headed towards the airport terminal.

"They will be," Lucas said. "That's why we're keeping it a secret."

"I'm glad I came with you Daddy," Ryan said. "I didn't want to stay and make cakes with Grandma and my sisters. Where's momma gone?"

"She's had to go to the mall to get some last minute Christmas stuff," Lucas told him. "That's why it's just me and you meeting your aunt and uncle. Then when we drop them off we have to go to the store and get the things on the list your mom left us."

* * *

Brooke hurried through the throng of people that were bustling through the mall. She hated shopping when it was this crowded but she had only just realized she didn't have enough cutlery, glasses, plates and cups for everybody who would be eating and staying with them over Christmas. So she had come here and knew she was going to have to make a lot of trips to and from the car for everything she needed.

She was just heading to get some coffee from her favorite coffee shop so she could make it for her guests, after her final trip back to the car, when the creepy guy from the play area stepped in front of her blocking her path. She looked up startled and took a few steps back from him.

"Stay away from me," she told him, looking round for help. "You come any closer to me and I _will_ scream."

"I don't mean you any harm," the man said. His tone was still gruff and slightly menacing but the expression on his face didn't match. "I wanted to apologize to you for scaring you and your children."

"I don't believe you." Brooke said. She had stopped backing away from him, part of her wanting to listen to what he had to say.

"I'm telling you the truth. I know you have no reason to listen to what I have to say, but I would like to explain," he said to her. His brown eyes looked at her pleadingly. Brooke then saw the pain and desperation that was almost etched into them. "That day at the play area, I found a bottle of scotch and it was the only thing I had to drink. I was so thirsty I had to drink it. I was as drunk as a skunk that day."

"I kind of noticed," Brooke said, still on guard. "You scared my kids that day."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to," he told her sadly. She then realized that his voice sounded naturally menacing. "You see I don't have a home, so I come here to get warm during the day and they let me stay as long as there's no trouble. That day at the play area was the first day I saw you. You see I had a daughter and she died when she was about your age and you look just like her."

"Really?" Brooke asked unsure whether to believe him or not.

"Yeah. She was my little angel, the only good thing I ever had," he told her sadly as he pulled a crumpled photo from his worn jacket pocket. He held it out to Brooke and she hesitantly took it. She looked at it and gasped as she saw the girl in the photo was nearly identical to her. "That's my Rebecca. God rest her soul. When she died my life fell apart and that's why I'm like I am now."

"She does look like me," Brooke said amazed. She realized that she had the complete wrong impression of this man. She handed the picture back to him. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you for taking the time to listen to my apology," he said as he began to hobble away. "Merry Christmas. To you and your whole family."

"Merry Christmas." Brooke said as she watched him hobble away from her.

His coat was too thin for winter and was badly worn, as were the jeans he had on. His boots were worn and the sole of one was in danger of falling off. He had a small worn bag in his hand that obviously had all his possessions in it. Brooke felt a pang of sympathy building up in her. She found herself following him.

"Hey wait a sec," she called after him. He turned and looked at her. "Would you like something to eat? A nice hot coffee maybe? My treat, after all it is Christmas."

"I couldn't possibly. I've held you up long enough," he replied, extremely grateful for her even offering. He thought for a second. "You're the first person to be kind to me in five years."

"Well you should take me up on it then," she replied with a smile. "Because it might be another five years before you get another one."

* * *

"Haley!" Brooke squealed as she came through the front door, her arms laden with bags. "Oh my God I missed you!"

"Tigger!" Haley greeted and rushed over to Brooke, as Brooke removed her coat and dropped the bags. She enveloped Haley in a tight hug. "Wow you look good. You look radiant."

"Thanks. So do you," Brooke beamed. "Where's that husband and those children of yours?"

"He's in the lounge with Lucas and all the kids are upstairs," Haley said playfully. "Am I not good enough to talk to?"

"You sure are. That's why I want to order the guys to get the heavy stuff out of the car," Brooke told her as she headed into the lounge. "Nathan Scott get off your butt and give me a hug."

"Brooke hey," Nathan said as he rose from the sofa and hugged her. "You're looking good."

"Thanks," Brooke beamed again as she stepped back from him. "You and Haley look good too."

"That's because Haley's been looking after us magnificently," Nathan said as he walked over to his wife and put his arm around her. "And Haley looks good because she is carrying our third child."

"What?" Brooke and Lucas asked stunned, both of them breaking out into wide smiles. "Congratulations."

Brooke went over and hugged them both again as Lucas got off the sofa. He went over and gave his brother a man hug, before hugging Haley. He then moved back so he was beside Brooke, who immediately snuggled closer to him.

"You kept that quiet Nathan." Lucas said shocked.

"We wanted to wait until Brooke was here," Haley said. "And we want you to be God parents again."

"But of course," Brooke said smiling. "We'd be offended if you didn't ask us."

"We'd be honored." Lucas confirmed.

"Speaking of God children, how are Jamie and Jessica?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"Shocked at the sight of your mountain of children." Haley teased.

"I'm so gonna have to go upstairs and say hi," Brooke said before turning to Lucas. "Luke can you and Nathan bring in the heavy stuff from the car? I had to get the guys from the store to carry it to the car for me."

"Sure," Lucas said unable to resist kissing her gently. "Come on bro, let's go get this stuff."

"This is so like high school but with babies," Nathan said shaking his head as he and Lucas headed toward the door. "And I can't believe you let Brooke go to the mall by herself. I mean she's Brooke, the Queen of the shops!"

"I heard that Nathan Scott!" Brooke called after him playfully as she and Haley headed up the stairs to see the children.

* * *

"Did you manage to get all the stuff on the shopping list I gave you?" Brooke asked Lucas as they were getting ready for bed that night. "Because if we need anything we'll have to get it tomorrow with it being Christmas Eve."

"I managed to get everything on that list Brooke," Lucas told her with a smile. "Relax okay."

"Lucas this is the first year I'm doing Christmas for everybody," Brooke said looking at him with desperate eyes. "I don't want anything to go wrong."

"It won't. And you know why? Because you have a great support team who'll be there to help." he told her as he gave her a kiss.

"I saw that guy again at the mall." she said suddenly. Lucas looked at her concerned.

"Did he do anything? Did he hurt you?"

"No he didn't," Brooke told him smiling. "He apologized for the day at the play area. I talked to him for a while and found out I look exactly like his daughter who died."

"Really?" Lucas asked incredulous.

"Really," Brooke confirmed. "He showed me a picture of her. He said the day she died was the day his life fell apart and made him how he is. He has to eat and drink things that he finds Luke. That day at the play area, he was drunk because the only thing he could get his hands on to drink was scotch. He has nowhere to live and that bag he carries with him is all the belongings he has in the world. He goes to the mall to get food and drink and some warmth."

"Man I feel bad now," Lucas said as he took in Brooke's words. "I was an ass."

"He understands Luke and he apologized," Brooke said. "I got him a coffee and something to eat while I was there. I just feel bad that I have all that I do and he's lonely and has nothing. I mean its Christmas and he's going to be alone and he won't even be able to go to the mall to get warm. And with the weather the way it is the poor guy might not last over Christmas."

"What do you suggest we do?" Lucas asked. He could see Brooke was feeling guilty about her thoughts about the guy before today.

"I don't know Lucas," she said at a loss. "I really don't know."


	23. Christmas Eve

_paigematthewsfan21 - Yes, I'm going to have them stick with the J tradition for the new arrival._

_l. noir - Aww thanks so much. Glad you like how I write Naley and Brucas._

_ilovecujo1993 - I thought that would be a bigger twist than have him do something bad. I decided Nathan should be a doctor as he is going to play a really important role in this story and he had to be a doctor for it. You might be right about the bad stuff._

_BDavisLScott23 - Something tells me Lucas is going to have a great Christmas. _

_tanya2byour21 - No Brooke isn't his daughter. But I will go in depth a little more about that at a later date._

_Alysef - No Peyton doesn't need another baby. She can't control the ones she has. _

_The-Chadinator - He's making up for lost time. I was actually laughing when I wrote the description of Dan as a Princess. Yeah you'd think that about Nathan huh?_

_Brucas2345 - He will make more appearances._

_Diane Hermans, kay0340, Katie, Emily, Mackenzie, Heather, Kristin, Kirby, Michelle, Hannah, Jennifer, kayleigh, BrookeScott, Sally, Natalie, keely, sally, carla, lucy, mika, santa, chad'shot, sienna, Sophia, mayla, stacy, stef, cheryl, maria, dani, chelle, mojito, Rach, geri, rosie, charlie, ellie, layla, chica, soph, selina, cutekim, lola, jjay, jen, Brie, kelly, molly, lulu, tina, shaz, nicknat, brucas88, tamara, kylie, chloe, sarah, kitty, taylor, holly, juju, amanda, beth, naley56, claire, honey67, serena, brucas-lover789, angie, kezza, chrissie, sara, joy, RavenGirl03, hannah - Thanks yet again for taking the time to review._

_Hope you guys enjoy this update. Let me now what you think._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"God I can't believe we had to hide upstairs for two hours," Haley said as she, Nathan, Jamie and Jessica came into Brooke and Lucas' main lounge. "What were they doing for that length of time?"

"Karen was just bringing some of the things over for tomorrow and then we got talking," Brooke explained. "They would have still been here but I told them we still had some stuff to do. And then she noticed the time and had to get back to the café anyway."

"Thanks for that," Haley laughed. "These two are dying for a drink."

"Go ahead and help yourself," Brooke told her. "Are you sure you don't mind watching the kids while Lucas and I go get the food?"

"Not at all," Nathan assured her. "We've not seen these guys in ages."

"And Jamie and Jessica love seeing their cousins." Haley said.

"Well Dylan should be sleeping until about eleven and then he has a feed," Brooke began explaining to Haley. "If he gets grumpy put him in his bouncy chair and let him watch the tree lights. He loves them."

"Okay got it!" Haley said with a laugh just as Brooke went pale. "Are you okay?"

Brooke shook her head as she ran out of the room. Haley frowned as she followed her out of the room. She saw Brooke running up the staircase as fast as she could so she followed her. By the time she got to the top of the stairs, she could hear Brooke in the main bathroom, throwing up. She went in and closed the door behind her. She waited until Brooke had finished before she spoke.

"How far along are you?" Brooke looked at her as she rinsed her mouth out.

"Eight weeks," Brooke replied quietly. "Lucas doesn't know yet. I was gonna tell him tomorrow."

"Seriously? You're a week behind me Brooke," Haley told her with a smile. She went over and hugged Brooke. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Brooke said happily as she hugged Haley back. "You know this is the first time I've had morning sickness. I don't like it, it sucks."

"This is the first time I _haven't_ had it," Haley laughed. "You think we swapped?"

"Yeah maybe." Brooke laughed as she and Haley came out of the bathroom. They ran straight into Lucas who was just on his way down from the attic. He looked at them puzzled.

"I know girls like to go to the bathroom in pairs when they're out partying, but it's taking it to the extreme when it's in the house." he told them jokingly. Brooke and Haley couldn't help laughing at what he said.

"I'm gonna go and see if Nathan got the kids a drink." Haley said as she quickly went down the stairs. Lucas frowned slightly and looked at Brooke. She smiled back at him as she made a decision.

"Lucas honey," she began in a tone that made him know she was going to ask him for something. His expression changed to curiosity. "Can you come into the bedroom with me for a sec?"

"Brooke?" he managed out from a suddenly dry throat.

She just bit her bottom lip as she took hold of his hand and led him towards their room. She dragged him through the open door and closed it behind her. She pushed him onto the bed where he landed on his back. He looked at her amused as she stood at the end of the bed looking down at him.

"I was gonna save this as your main gift for tomorrow, but I can't wait anymore baby," she told him as he sat up. "So you're getting it today. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all," Lucas replied as he let his eyes roam over Brooke. "I don't mind you giving me anything early."

"Lucas we're not gonna have sex okay," she told him as she realized that was what he was thinking. She went over to her bedside cabinet and opened the bottom drawer. She pulled a box out and then closed it, before she straightened and went and sat on the bed next to Lucas. "Here you go."

He looked at her curious as he took the small box from her and removed the bow that was securing the lid in place. He then slid the lid off, revealing a few layers of tissue paper. Brooke bit her lip in anticipation as he peeled back the sheets. She heard him gasp as he saw the contents of the box.

He was silent for a few minutes as his eyes took in the items she had placed in there. There was a pair of booties that would fit a new born baby a tiny hat and matching sleep suit, along with the positive pregnancy test.

"Brooke are we _pregnant_?" he finally asked sounding incredulous. He smiled widely unable to stop it as he looked at her.

"We are Lucas," she confirmed matching his smile with one of her own. "We're going to have a baby together finally."

"How far along are we?" he asked as he moved to face her as he placed the box on the floor. He then gently pushed her down on the bed and lifted her shirt up, revealing her abdomen. He moved his head downwards and kissed the area below her belly button.

"Eight weeks," she answered as she watched him. He moved his hand up and gently ran his fingertips over her belly. "I've not been to a doctor or anything yet. I just did the test."

"This is the best gift ever Brooke," he told her looking up into her eyes. "Thank you."

"You had a part in that too if I remember correctly. And it was quite a _big_ part." she told him with one of her famous smiles.

"When can we tell everybody else?" he asked eagerly.

"Whenever you want," Brooke said. "Your mom knows and Haley does. And Peyton because she's the one who went out and bought me a huge bag full of tests."

"How come they all knew before me?" he asked with a playful frown.

"Because I wanted to keep it a secret for your Christmas present," she said. "And Peyton was the first of them to find out because somebody let it slip to Jake that we were having sex again. Peyton sounded jealous actually."

"God she doesn't want another baby does she?" Lucas asked shocked. "All she did when she was pregnant was moan about Jake and tell him he was getting a vasectomy and now that he has she wants another baby?"

"That's Peyton for you!" Brooke laughed. "She never knows what she wants. Do you want to go get food now, before they sell out of everything we need?"

"Hell yeah!" Lucas replied with a smile as he gripped her hands and helped her off the bed. "My parent's are probably gonna end up having heart attacks tomorrow. I mean with Nathan, Haley and the kids being here, Haley being pregnant and now _us_ being pregnant."

"It's probably a good thing Nathan's a doctor," Brooke laughed. "He does know how to do CPR right?"

"I think so," Lucas said with a frown. "I think they train _all_ doctors that don't they?"

* * *

"Did we really buy that much food?" Brooke laughed as she and Lucas pushed two jam packed shopping carts towards their car.

"The worrying part is that it's all gonna get eaten in record time. Most of it by me and Nathan," he replied with a frown. "Are you okay pushing that in your condition?"

"Lucas I'm fine," Brooke assured him as they made their way across the snow covered parking lot. "You've got the one that's got the heavy things in anyway."

"Well just be careful you don't slip," Lucas said, his protective mode kicking in already. "I don't want _either_ of you getting hurt."

"Lucas, I've walked in snow before when I've been pregnant _and_ was further along so had a huge bump to carry around." Brooke reminded him.

"I know, but it doesn't stop me worrying about you Brooke," Lucas admitted. "I was the same then as well, even though you weren't with me or carrying my babies."

"And I love you for that," Brooke told him with a smile as they arrived at the car. "And I loved how you fussed around me when I was pregnant. Like how you always went out of your way to get me your mom's brownies and make me an extra special hot chocolate. Or when you would rub the aches and pains out of my back, shoulders and feet in the office at work."

"I loved doing all that for you Brooke," he told her honestly. "And I can wait to do all that and more."

"As long as you're only gonna pamper me and not smother me, I think I'll be able to handle it." Brooke told him teasingly as she placed a loving kiss on his lips. "You know it just hit me. It was _your_ fault I was horny all the time when I was pregnant. It was obviously all that rubbing of your hands over me." she kissed him again.

"There's a time and place for that you know?" they heard Jake's voice call. They stopped kissing and looked over to where it came from. He was parked in the next space.

"Hey Jake," Lucas greeted, stepping away from Brooke. "You by yourself?"

"Yeah Peyton sent me to get some last minute things that we realized we forgot last night." he explained.

"You guys still coming to ours tomorrow?" Lucas asked as he unlocked the trunk.

"Yeah we sure are," Jake confirmed. "Oh and I have good news for you. You don't have to watch the kids' tomorrow night. Peyton's dad will be back at around six and wants to watch them for us."

"Really?" Lucas asked his eyes twinkling as he looked at Brooke suggestively. "You just made my Christmas even better Jagielski."

"Why are you grinning like an idiot Scott?" Jake asked curious.

"Well I just got an early present." Lucas told him as he kissed Brooke's cheek.

"God I wish I hadn't asked now," Jake said pulling a face. "The last thing I need to hear is yet more details of your sex life."

"I didn't get sex for my Christmas present. I'll be getting that tomorrow," Lucas told him, getting a playful nudge from Brooke in the process. "Brooke and I are pregnant."

"What?" Jake asked shocked. Brooke was surprised Peyton hadn't said anything. "Seriously?"

"Yep," Brooke beamed. "Lucas _finally_ got round to putting his bun in my oven."

"Congrats guys," Jake replied stunned. "Hey that'll put you guys on par with Peyton and me."

"At least ours are tame," Lucas joked. "Yours are like wild animals."

"I honestly don't know how," Jake said with a frown. "We try our best but they just go haywire all the time."

"Could be the genetics," Brooke joked. "I mean both you and Peyton were crazy when we were all kids. Must run in the family."

"You're right," Jake said with a laugh. "Anyway, I better get back and rescue Peyton from the mob. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow Jake," Lucas replied. "Come by anytime after eleven."

"Sure will do," he said as he climbed into his car. "See ya!"

"Bye," Brooke called as he drove off. She turned to Lucas. "I'm surprised Peyton didn't tell him already."

"Me too," Lucas said surprised as he finished putting the shopping into the car and closed the trunk. He handed the keys to Brooke. "You get in the car where it's warm. I'll go put these carts back."

"Only if I get a kiss first." she told him as she took the keys from him.

"I suppose I can do that," he told her as he quickly brought his lips to hers. "I'll never get tired of kissing you."

"Me neither," she replied before kissing him once more. "Now go put those shopping carts back."

* * *

"Lucas can we stop by the mall on the way home?" Brooke asked.

"Why do you want to stop there?" Lucas asked puzzled. "Did we forget something?"

"No. I just want to see if that guy is okay," she confessed. "Maybe get him a new coat or something. He must be so cold."

"Sure we can do that," Lucas told her. "You have the most amazing heart Brooke. Not many other people would be thinking about that guy in the mall."

"I just feel bad. With how I judged him and the fact that we're going to be spending Christmas safe, happy and warm. He'll be out on the streets cold, hungry and all alone," Brooke said sadly. "Nobody should have to spend Christmas like that."

"We'll get him something for Christmas Pretty Girl," Lucas told her. "You said his shoes were in need of repair too right?"

"Yeah." she replied quietly as she pictured him walking away from her.

"Well we'll get him some new ones," Lucas said. "Along with a nice warm winter coat."

* * *

"God I hope we can find him," Brooke said as she and Lucas walked through the crowd of last minute shoppers with the items they had purchased for the homeless guy. "I hope he likes this stuff we got him."

They had bought him a new coat, some new boots, jeans, thermal socks, a blanket and a few sweaters. They had also bought him some food and drink and Brooke carried a thermos flask of hot coffee they had purchased. She had just about given up hope of seeing him, when she spotted him sitting on a bench by a trash can.

"Lucas, he's over there," Brooke said as she saw him. "God he looks exhausted."

"He does," Lucas admitted as he too saw him and they began heading over to him. "He doesn't look very well."

"Hi," Brooke greeted as they reached him. "Are you okay?"

"Hello miss," the homeless man returned with a smile. "I'm just a little tired."

"I hope you don't mind, but we got you a few things for Christmas." Brooke said smiling in return.

"You didn't have to do that," the man said looking at her with extremely grateful eyes. "Not after I scared your children."

"Hey that's all forgotten," Lucas told him. "I'm sorry I was an ass to you that day."

"You had every right to be. I was drunk and scared your children," the man said shaking his head. "I don't deserve your kindness."

"What's your name?" Brooke asked.

"Charles Dawson," he replied. "But you can call me Charlie."

"Well Charlie, I'm Brooke and this here is my other half Lucas," Brooke told him. She handed him the thermos flask. "And that's hot coffee with your name on it."

"And this bag here has some food and some cold drinks in it for tomorrow," Lucas said handing that to him. "We didn't know what you liked so we got a selection."

"Son, when you've been on the streets as long as I have, you learn not to be picky when it comes to food," Charlie said as he took the bag from Lucas with a nod. He looked inside. "But I do have to say you made good choices. These are my favorites."

"I hope you don't think we're stepping over the line here, but we got you some new clothes and a blanket," Brooke said as they handed the bags to him. "There are also some new boots in there. I hope they're the right size."

"What has old Charlie done to deserve this?" he asked shaking his head. Both Brooke and Lucas could see that he was close to tears at their kindness.

"It's Christmas," Lucas replied. "The season of goodwill and all that."

"I can't thank you enough for this." Charlie said as he wiped at his face. A few tears had fallen from his eyes.

"Why don't you go and try it all on?" Lucas suggested. "That way we can get things changed if they're the wrong size."

"Sure, I can do that," Charlie said. "I just need a hand up from this bench."

"I can help you with that," Lucas said as he helped Charlie up. "Don't want Brooke straining herself, not in her condition."

"Are you ill?" Charlie asked concerned.

"No, I'm not sick," Brooke replied with a smile. "Just pregnant."

"Congratulations," Charlie said with a sad smile. Both Brooke and Lucas could see various emotions flicker across his face. "I'll be as fast as I can trying these on. The bathrooms are just over there so I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Take your time," Lucas told him as he saw him hobble towards the restrooms. "We'll wait here."

Ten minutes later, Charlie came back from the restroom in his new clothing. He was still hobbling and they noticed the boots fit him perfectly. He carried the bag they had all been in and it obviously contained his old clothes.

"Everything fits like a glove," Charlie told them. "I can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to thanks us okay?" Lucas told him. "We have to go and get ourselves home now, but we'll probably see you on Boxing Day. The kids will get money or vouchers to spend so we'll more than likely be here."

"You have a good Christmas okay," Brooke said and then realized what she said. "Well you know what I mean."

"I do," Charlie told her. "And this is the best Christmas I've had in fifteen years. Since my little Rebecca passed away."

"You can tell me to mind my own business, but what happened to her?" Brooke asked.

"Car accident," Charlie told her as a pained look crossed his face. "Her car skidded on a patch of black ice and ended up in an icy lake. Her and my unborn grandson. By the time they were found it was too late."

"Oh my God that's terrible." Brooke said in shock.

"It's in the past, but it's with me every single day," he told them. He coughed and then quickly changed the subject. "Thank you for the gifts."

"You're welcome," Lucas told him as he put his hands on Brooke's shoulders. "You try and stay warm tomorrow you hear?"

"I'll certainly try son," Charlie said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Charlie." Brooke said. She leaned back against Lucas' firm body as they watched him hobble away with his bags and thermos of coffee.

* * *

"Did you guys actually leave any food in the store?" Nathan asked as he and Haley helped Brooke and Lucas unpack the food.

"I think I kind of got carried away," Brooke laughed. "But I guess it's better to have too much than not enough right? Plus some of this stuff is for the party at New Year."

"I so can't wait for that!" Haley said excitedly. "I don't know which I love more Christmas for the kids or New Year for us."

"I love them both." Brooke said as she squeezed past Lucas. She deliberately rubbed her ass into his crotch as she did.

"I like Christmas," Lucas said as he gripped her hips discreetly and thrust his hips forward. "I especially love this Christmas."

"How come?" Nathan asked curious.

"Because I have the best gifts ever," Lucas replied with a smile. "I mean I have my wonderful kids, plus two. I have Brooke and the icing on the cake is that Brooke is going to have my baby in around seven months."

"Seriously?" Nathan asked breaking out into a wide grin. "Congratulations bro."

"Thanks," Lucas beamed as he kissed Brooke's cheek. "Mom and dad are gonna be a little overwhelmed tomorrow huh?"

"They'll love it," Nathan said. "It was weird today hearing Ryan and Scarlett calling you dad and Paige and Grace calling Brooke mom."

"It was weird hearing it at first," Brooke confessed. "But I love it now."

"We've actually made it legal now too," Lucas whispered in case any of the children were in the vicinity. "They're gonna find out tomorrow. I've adopted Ryan and Scarlett and Brooke's adopted Grace and Paige."

"What about Dylan?" Haley asked.

"Brooke's down on his birth certificate as his birth mom," Lucas answered. "So we didn't have to bother about him."

"Ryan's gonna be so excited that he finally got his birthday wish." Brooke said smiling.

"What did he want?" Nathan asked curious.

"He wanted us all to have the same last name so we can be a proper family," Brooke replied. "He wanted us all to be Scott's because he did this thing at school that described what a father is and that was Lucas to him not Julian, so he said he didn't want to be a Baker."

"So there's just Brooke to change her last name?" Haley asked smiling.

"Yeah," Lucas answered. "But don't worry, I'm working on it."

"You better hurry up and get it done before the next addition joins your family," Nathan told Lucas. He just managed to get out of the way of the orange Lucas threw at him. "It's a good job that isn't ripe or that would have gone everywhere!"

* * *

That night, Lucas and Brooke were getting ready for bed. Lucas kept looking at her mischievously as they took their clothes off. He ended up with a smirk on his face which made Brooke curious to discover what he was thinking about.

"What is wrong with you smirky?" she asked playfully.

"I was just thinking. Seeing as though I got a gift today, it's only fair that you got one too," he told her as he took his jeans off. It left him in nothing but his incredibly snug boxers. He moved her to the foot of the bed. "Sit just there."

"Can't I put something on first?" she asked. "I'm naked. What if one of the kids comes in."

"I know Brooke. I do have eyes," he replied with an incredibly sexy smile. "But if you put something on, it's only gonna get taken off again in like a few seconds hopefully."

"So what's this gift?" she asked playfully.

"Close your eyes," he told her as his hands ran over her chest. Brooke obediently did and she felt him squeeze both of her breasts before he moved away. She heard a drawer open and then close, before she heard some shuffling. "Brooke you can open your eyes now."

She did and the first thing she saw was Lucas down on one knee before her. She instinctively knew what was about to happen and broke out into a stunned yet happy smile.

"Brooke, this is something I wish I had asked you many years ago and was just too dumb to do so," he began. "I was saving this for tomorrow, for when we had all eaten and I was gonna get down on one knee in front of the Christmas tree and the kids would be there and everything and-"

"Lucas, you're rambling." Brooke told him softly. He smiled at her as he realized she was right.

"Pretty Girl, I love you so much. So much it scares me sometimes. But it scares me in a good way. If that makes any sense," he said shaking his head. "You are already an amazing mother to my children, sorry _our_ children. And today you tell me about the greatest gift anybody has ever given me; a baby that's finally half me and half you. Everybody sees us as a perfect family already and the only thing that is missing from that is my last name after your first name. Brooke, will you marry me? Will you make our family complete?"

"Yes Lucas," Brooke replied immediately, her heart swelling with love as she answered. "I'll marry you."

Lucas opened the box that he remembered he had clenched in his hand. Brooke saw the ring inside and gasped. Lucas took it out and took hold of her left hand and began sliding it down her ring finger.

"I know it's not as flashy as the one Julian got you, but I remember what you said in high school." he said as the ring was finally where it belonged.

"Lucas it's perfect." Brooke told him as she looked at the simple solitaire diamond on a white gold band.

"It's Tiffany's too," he told her. "Only the best for you Brooke."

"I love you Lucas," she replied and kissed him passionately. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Pretty Girl."


	24. Christmas Time

_BDavisLScott23 - Aww thanks. Sorry to make you cry. Glad you liked it though._

_paigematthewsfan21, mashleigh323, Diane Hermans, alysef, kay0340, liverpoolss, The-Chadinator, BrookeScott, Brucas2345, Nicolas, Kayla, Carrie, Bobbi, Jen, Kelly, Sienna, Tracy, Taylor, Sara, Beka, Nicole, Carter, Ashley, Brooklyn, Sandra, Lola, Hannah, Jo, Jess, Ashleigh, Leanna, Jojo, Bella, Ruby, Layla, Phoebe - Thanks for all your reviews. Keep them coming._

_Thanks to everybody for reading this. Hope you guys enjoy this update._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"Is that all the presents from under the tree open already?" Lucas asked in mock surprise. "God you guys are fast!"

"Daddy is just slow," Ryan teased. "And Uncle Nathan is too."

"Hey!" Nathan said objectively. "What did I do to deserve that insult?"

"You are daddy." Jamie told Nathan, backing Ryan up. "You are soo slow!"

"Right I need Ryan, Grace, Paige and Scarlett to sit right here," Brooke said as she patted the floor in front of the Christmas tree. "We have an extra special present for you guys and you have to all open them at the same time okay?"

"Okay momma!" Scarlett said excitedly as she ran over and sat where Brooke had said, followed by Paige and then Grace and then Ryan.

"Lucas have you got them?" Brooke asked.

"I sure do," he said with a smile as he knelt beside Brooke. "Now remember you have to open them together."

"Uh huh daddy." Paige said as the four children sat there waiting eagerly.

"Okay, so this one is for Ryan, this is for Scarlett, here's yours Grace and yours Paige." Lucas said as he handed them to each child.

"Daddy they heavy." Grace said with a frown.

"Momma what are they getting?" Jessica asked Haley.

"I don't know sweetie," Haley told her. "We'll see when they open them."

"You'll like it though Gracie." he assured her with a smile.

"Okay you can open them on three. One, two, three!" Brooke told them. As soon as she reached three, the four children hurriedly tore off the paper, revealing the frames that contained the important documents.

"What's this?" the four children said in unison. Brooke and Lucas looked at each other with a smile.

"Well Grace and Paige's one is to say that Brooke it legally your mommy now." Lucas told them. The two little girls broke out into huge smiles as they heard Lucas' words.

"And Ryan and Scarlett's say that Lucas is legally their daddy _and_ your last name is now Scott guys." Brooke told Ryan and Scarlett.

"Really momma?" Scarlett asked her eyes wide. Brooke nodded and Scarlett jumped around happily before she threw herself into Brooke's arms, not caring she kicked Brooke.

"Scar, remember to be careful with your mom." Lucas reminded her softly.

"Sorry momma." Scarlett said as she hugged Brooke tightly.

"So you're _really_ my dad now?" Ryan asked smiling. "And I'm Ryan Scott?"

"You certainly are." Lucas told him.

"So when I go back to school next year, the teachers will call me Ryan Scott instead of Ryan Baker?"

"Yes they will Ry," Lucas told him with a smile. "And they'll be calling your sister Scarlett Scott too."

"Awesome!" Ryan said happily. "It's the best present _ever_."

"Glad you like it," Lucas said as he looked at Grace and Paige. "Do you two like yours?"

"Uh huh daddy!" they answered in unison.

"Brooke our proper momma now!" Paige squealed.

"And we all have the same name!" Grace said happily.

"Except mom." Ryan said as he moved and hugged Lucas.

"When is mommy getting her new name?" Scarlett asked from Brooke's arms.

"Next year sometime." Lucas said smiling.

"And we get to wear princess dresses?" Grace asked hopefully.

"You sure will." Brooke told her smiling.

"So does this mean you two are, you know?" Haley asked curious. Brooke held her left hand up and smiled. "Awesome!"

"Momma you have a new ring." Scarlett squealed almost deafening Brooke.

"Momma let me see!" Paige squealed in the same tone as she and Grace ran over to Brooke to see.

"Mommy it's pretty," Grace said as she saw it. "Did daddy get you that?"

"He sure did Gracie." Brooke beamed.

"When next year are you getting married?" Ryan asked as he climbed off Lucas.

"We don't know that yet Ry," Lucas explained. "We have to go and see the priest and he will tell us what dates are available in his diary."

"When are you gonna see him?" Jamie asked.

"When we get a minute," Lucas laughed. "Hopefully it'll be before the new year."

"Can we get breakfast now?" Scarlett asked as she finally clambered off Brooke.

"Sure we can get breakfast," Lucas answered just as the doorbell rang "That'll be Grandma Karen and Grandpa Dan."

"Quick Auntie Haley, Uncle Nathan hide!" Ryan said urgently, causing the adults to laugh.

"Come on Jamie, Jess, let's go and hide." Nathan said as Jamie jumped on his back and he picked Jessica up. They then quickly went out of the lounge as Lucas went to answer the door.

"Remember not a word until they come back in." Brooke told the giggling children.

"Promise momma." the four children replied as they quickly settled down and began playing with some of their new toys. Brooke went over to Dylan and picked him up. He was still fascinated by the tree lights so, Brooke stayed in front of the tree so he could watch them.

"Gramma!" Paige squealed as Karen walked into the lounge, quickly followed by Dan. "Granpa!"

"Hey kids!" Dan greeted brightly. "Hi Brooke."

"Hi!" Brooke greeted back as she turned from the tree. Dylan saw his grandparents and smiled at them and murmured.

"We have some gifts that Santa couldn't fit on his sleigh," Karen said as Dan produced a huge bag. "Let's see who they were for."

"This one says Ryan" Dan said as he picked one out. "Hmm, is there anybody called Ryan in here?"

"Me!" Ryan shouted eagerly. "Me!"

Dan laughed as he handed the presents out. They had even bought Dylan a brand new teething ring that could be put in the freezer. Brooke hugged Karen gratefully as she unwrapped it.

"I might be able to get some sleep now," she laughed as Lucas went to put it into the freezer. Brooke took the opportunity to quickly whisper to Karen. "I told Lucas about you know what yesterday. The kids don't know yet."

"Neither does Dan," Karen whispered back. "When are you going to tell the kids?"

"In a little while," Brooke replied as Lucas came back. She spoke louder as she said. "We were just going to get started on breakfast."

"What time are Jake and Peyton and their brood coming over?" Dan asked.

"We told them anytime after eleven," Lucas replied as he and Brooke shared a look. "So we have like three hours. It feels like it should be later than eight a.m."

"You guys want a coffee before breakfast?" Lucas asked. He looked at Dan. "By the way, its guy's duty for breakfast."

"But of course," Dan agreed. "It is tradition."

"Everybody want coffee?" Lucas asked smiling at Brooke. They knew Haley and Nathan would be walking through the door at any moment.

"Coffee sounds great Luke," Nathan said as he, Haley and the kids came into the lounge. "Hey mom, dad. Surprise!"

"Nathan?" Karen asked shocked. He nodded and smiled as Karen went over and hugged him. "I thought you couldn't make it."

"Well Lucas and I wanted it to be a surprise for you and dad," Nathan said as Karen moved away and Dan hugged him. "You like?"

"Yes," Dan replied smiling. He looked at Jamie and Jessica. "God they got so big."

"You guys should sit," Nathan told Dan and Karen. "We have more surprises for you."

Karen and Dan sat back on the sofa with Jamie and Jessica. Ryan, Scarlett, Paige and Grace were on the other sofa. Nathan and Haley were stood by the fireplace and Lucas and Brooke were by the tree, only now Lucas held Dylan. Karen and Dan looked at them puzzled.

"Haley and I are going to be giving you another grandchild next year sometime." Nathan said breaking out into a wide smile.

"Haley's pregnant?" both Karen and Dan asked stunned. Haley nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Haley said as she shared a look with Brooke.

"Lucas and I will be too," Brooke added. Dan's head shot from Nathan and Haley to Brooke and Lucas. "Probably a week after Haley."

"Mommy?" Ryan asked in amazement. "Are we getting a new baby brother or sister?"

"Yes sweetie you are," Brooke told him with a smile. "Is that okay?"

"Yay momma!" Scarlett said happily.

"Uh huh!" Paige agreed.

"Can we get a sister?" Grace asked.

"No I want a brother!" Ryan insisted. "I already have _three_ sisters and only one brother so it's only fair I get another brother."

"We've got another present too," Lucas said. "Brooke and I are also engaged. I asked her last night."

"What?" Karen and Dan asked in amazement again.

"So next year is going to be quite busy then?" Karen asked shaking her head.

"It sure is." Dan replied.

"Haley and I have one more thing too." Nathan said.

"Don't tell me. You're having twins?" Dan asked incredulously.

"No," Haley laughed. "Nathan got a transfer, so we're moving back to Tree Hill after New Year."

"You are?" Brooke asked happily. "Oh my God it'll be awesome having you guys back here."

"You never know, Nathan might be your doctor Brooke." Dan said with a laugh.

"Oh hell no!" Brooke said immediately. "No offense Nathan, I'm sure you're a great doctor, it's just you are so _not _seeing me like _that_."

"None taken." Nathan said amused.

"Is that all the surprises now?" Karen asked.

"Yes," Lucas told her. "Well from us anyway."

"Well apart from the fact Ryan and Scarlett are now Scott's and I've adopted Paige and Grace." Brooke said.

"Momma me hungry." Paige said to Brooke.

"Me too." Jessica agreed.

"Come on guys, let's get started on breakfast." Lucas said as he handed Dylan back to Brooke.

* * *

"Uh oh the mob is here." Lucas said as the doorbell went at eleven thirty.

"You ready for chaos?" Brooke asked as she checked to make sure all the breakables were well out of the way of where Peyton's children could get to them. "Okay I think its okay to let them in."

Lucas took a deep breath before he went and answered the door. Seconds later, Peyton and Jake's children came running through the door into the lounge. It was clear they were already hyped up.

"Don't tell me you let them eat all their Christmas candy _before_ they came here?" Brooke asked Peyton as she came into the lounge carrying Jake Junior.

"They only had some of it," Peyton told her with a frown. "Why?"

"Because they're more insane than usual!" Brooke said her eyes going wide as Jenny and Lauren began to tug on the Christmas tree. "Peyton!"

"Jennifer and Lauren, leave Brooke's Christmas tree alone or you'll be going straight back home! You hear me?" Peyton shouted at her eldest children. "You girls should know better!"

"Girls!" Jake shouted as they ignored Peyton and continued trying to snap a branch off the Scott's Christmas tree. They stopped as soon as Jake shouted at them. "When your mom tells you to do something you do it straight away okay?"

"Sorry daddy." they said in unison, a guilty look on both of their faces.

"Don't apologize to me. It's your mother you need to apologize to," Jake said with a scowl. "Brandon! Leave Ryan alone! You are _not _a chiropractor!"

"But we're wrestling!" Brandon whined.

"I don't wanna wrestle. I don't like wrestling anymore," Ryan said pulling a pained face. "You're hurting me!"

"Brandon!" Jake yelled once again, causing Dylan to cry. Brandon climbed off Ryan as Brooke got up to see to Dylan. Nathan and Lucas shared a disbelieving look. "Hey Nathan good to see you."

"You too Jake," Nathan replied. "Nice to see you guys have your kids under control."

"They're worse than ever today," Jake sighed. "They're not listening to anything we tell them. All I've done today is shout."

"At least they listen to you eventually," Peyton said as she sat on the sofa. "Ellie no!"

"Why momma?" she asked as she quickly pulled her hand back from the tree.

"Because it's not yours to touch!" Peyton told her with a sigh. "Why couldn't we have sane children like you and Lucas? Hey Haley."

"Hi Peyton," Haley agreed as she came back from the bathroom. "Wow the kids seem to have multiplied. I can't believe the amount of kids in here right now."

"The scariest thing is we've actually created them all between us." Peyton said as she looked around.

"God if we have next Christmas together, there'll be another two babies to add to the total." Brooke said.

"Two?" Peyton asked wide eyed. "Are you having twins?"

"No. I'm pregnant too." Haley said with a laugh.

"You know I'm so jealous of you two right now," Peyton said. "But then I look at my kids when they're behaving like they are now and thank god we're never having anymore."

"Same here," Brooke said. "Peyton they're at the tree again."

"Girls! Will you just sit down and behave yourselves!" Peyton yelled. Jenny and Lauren immediately stopped what they were doing and sat on the floor looking guilty. Peyton sat back and found everybody in the room looking at her. "Well it's the only way they listen."

"Do they do obedience classes for kids?" Nathan asked Lucas quietly, causing him to laugh.

"Hey Peyton guess what?" Brooke asked. Peyton looked puzzled. "Lucas and I are getting married."

"Really?" Peyton asked smiling. "Well it's about time you became Mrs. Lucas Scott."

"I agree with what Peyton just said," Lucas said as he arrived at Brooke's side and handed her a soda. He kissed her cheek as he did. "Here you go Pretty Girl."

"Oh my God! You still use that old nickname?" Peyton laughed hysterically. Lucas scowled at her.

"I like it," Brooke said defending Lucas. "There's no need to be so rude Peyton."

"Don't tell me you still do the Cherry/Broody thing too?" Peyton asked still in hysterics. "Because that was _beyond_ cheesy."

"Peyton if all you're gonna do is insult us, you can leave," Lucas said scowling even more. "And you can take your kids too. I would like my kids _and_ my house left intact."

"Don't you talk to Peyton like that!" Jake said defending his wife.

"Jake she was insulting us." Brooke said not quite believing the way Peyton and Jake were acting.

"Why are you both acting like asses?" Nathan asked. "You're spoiling Christmas."

"Come on Jake. Let's go," Peyton said clearly angry. "Kids come on, we're going home."

The rest of the people in the house watched stunned as Peyton and Jake rounded their children up and stomped out of the room, slamming the front door behind them. Everybody shared a confused look.

"What the hell was that all about?" Haley asked.

"Momma you said a bad word." Jamie said.

"Sorry Jimmy Jam." Haley apologized.

"Mommy my back hurts from when Brandon jumped on me." Ryan said as he came up to Brooke. He climbed on the sofa beside her and cuddled up to her. He did that every time he was in pain or didn't feel well.

"Lucas do we have anything we can give him?" Brooke asked. "I forgot to check the first aid supplies."

"I'll go check," Lucas said as he headed into the kitchen where Karen and Dan were preparing the food. They looked up as he went in. "Peyton and Jake just walked out in a mood and took their hyper kids with them so it's just a family Christmas."

"Why? What happened?" Dan asked curious.

"Peyton insulted Brooke and I because of the little nicknames we have for each other," Lucas began. "So I told her to stop and the next thing Jake's shouting at me and Peyton's rounding the kids up and they walked out. Their kids were like animals. Brandon jumped on Ryan and now Ryan's complaining his back hurts and he's cuddled up to Brooke which is something he only does when he's really not well or in agony."

"Do you have children's Tylenol?" Karen asked.

"That's what I'm here to find out," Lucas said as he opened the wall cupboard where they kept the medical supplies. "Thankfully we do."

* * *

Several hours later, they were all sat around the huge dining table eating their Christmas dinner. Brooke and Haley had tried to help Karen with the food but she had insisted they sit down and Dan would help her. The Tylenol Ryan had taken kicked in not too long after he had taken it so he was able to enjoy playing with his presents with the girls and Jamie as they waited on the meal. Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Lucas had chatted between themselves, catching up as well as reminiscing about old times.

"God mom this is _amazing_," Nathan said as he ate his turkey, quickly followed by potatoes. "I can't wait until we get back here and I can eat your food everyday."

"This is _so_ yummy." Brooke agreed.

"That ring of yours is really pretty Brooke," Karen told her as she saw it properly. Lucas beamed as did Brooke. "I never got to see it before."

"It's perfect," Brooke replied. "Lucas remembered something I said in high school about my perfect engagement ring and now I have it."

"Mommy, can Jessie wear a princess dress at your wedding too?" Grace asked.

"Sure she can," Brooke answered with a smile. "You do mind do you Hales?"

"Not at all." Haley replied.

"You'll be wearing one too Haley," Brooke said her smile widening. "In fact, I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Really?" Haley asked astonished.

"Yes. I wouldn't have asked otherwise." Brooke assured her.

"I take it I'll be needed for best man duty again." Nathan said in mock disappointment as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Too right," Lucas replied. "Like I'd even dream of asking anybody else."

"You know I hope this is a start of things to come," Karen said as she looked around the table. "The whole family together. I hope we can do this every Christmas."

"Me too," Dan agreed. "And just think next year, Brooke will have Scott as her last name and they'll be another two members of the family."

"I can't wait," Lucas said as he smiled a mile wide. "I have to say this has to be the best Christmas I've had in a _long_ time."

"Same here." Brooke agreed.

"Oh I forgot to tell people this morning," Haley began. "But there are mistletoe traps all around the house."

"There is huh?" Nathan asked her as they shared a look. "I'll have to keep a look out for them."

"So who wants dessert now or shall we wait a while and give the dinner time to rest?" Karen asked as she noticed everybody had finished eating.

"Let's wait a bit," Brooke said as she sat back in her chair and rubbed her belly. "I've eaten far too much. I think the baby enjoyed your roast potatoes too much."

"Nothing to do with _you_ enjoying them too much then?" Lucas asked amused. His hand rested on her lower belly as he spoke. He smiled lovingly at her and she returned it immediately.

"No, nothing at all." Brooke replied causing everyone around the table to laugh.

"Well come on men," Dan said as he stood. "The dishes await us."

* * *

Ten o'clock that night, the kids were fast asleep in their beds and the adults had just finished watching a movie on the television. Brooke and Lucas were on one sofa, Nathan and Haley were on another and Dan and Karen were on the third.

"Oh no!" Brooke said suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked alarmed as the other adults looked over at them.

"I'm really craving Karen's chocolate brownies right now. And we don't have any." Brooke said sounding dismayed.

"But we do Brooke," Karen assured her. "I brought some with me that I made especially for you, just in case. They're in your fridge."

"I'll go get you some." Lucas said with a smile as he got off the sofa and headed into the kitchen.

"Karen, you are amazing." Brooke told her happily.

"Well the other times you were pregnant you had the same craving so I thought it'd be better to be prepared just in case."

"Are you craving anything yet Hales?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Ham," Haley said dreamily. "I can eat it by the ton."

"I dread to think how much baking Karen's going to have to do this time." Brooke laughed.

"I'll bake you a batch every day Brooke how about that?" Karen said.

"That sounds perfect," Brooke beamed as Lucas arrived back with the tub of brownies. "Thanks Luke."

"You're welcome," he said as he joined her on the sofa again. "I didn't know how many you'd want so I brought the lot."

"See he's perfect." Brooke said earning laughs from everyone as Lucas beamed.

"Well I don't like to brag." Lucas said and was rewarded by a cushion in the face from Nathan.

* * *

"Brooke I have another present for you," Lucas said as they went into their room that night. "It's something I didn't want to give you in front of anybody."

"Oh really?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow. "Is it what's barely being contained in your jeans?"

"That's part of it," Lucas said as he made sure the door was closed. He went over to his side of the bed and pulled out the box he had stashed there earlier. He stood and handed it to her. "But here's the first part."

"Can I get ready for bed first baby?"

"No," Lucas replied, his eyes sparkling. "You have to open this first."

Brooke laughed as she began to tear the paper from the box. She got a glimpse of the box that was underneath and looked at Lucas as she kinked her eyebrow. She continued to take the paper off the box.

"Victoria's huh?" she asked amused as she took the lid off the box and moved the tissue paper out of the way. "Oh my God Lucas, this is gorgeous."

"You like it?" he asked hopefully. "I saw it in the store and just pictured you in it."

"So this is why you wanted me to open it before I got ready for bed," she said as she pulled the nightdress out. "I can't wait to get this on. I'm gonna put it on in the bathroom so I can tease you a little longer."


	25. Happy New Year

_paigematthewsfan21 - Yes, especially with Peyton's crazy mob._

_liverpoolss, Diane Hermans, kay0340 - Everything will be revealed about Jake and Peyton shortly._

_BDavisLScott23 - Jeyton's behaviour will be explained a little more, along with why Brucas chose Naley to be the best man and maid of honor. In this Brooke and Haley are best friends and it will go into more detail about their friendship later._

_mashleigh323 - Aww thanks so much! That review made my day._

_alysef, The-Chadinator, BrookeScott, Brucas2345, Kayla, Carrie, Bobbi, Jen, Kelly, Tracey, Sienna, Taylor, Sara, Beka, Nicole, Carter, Ashley, Brooklyn, Sandra, Lola, Hannah, Jo, Jess, Ashleigh, Leanna, Jojo, Bella, ruby, Layla, Phoebe - Thanks again for your reviews! Love reading them._

_Hope you all enjoy this._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"I think it's funny how you've had that nightdress since Christmas day night and have only had it on for a grand total of about twenty minutes." Lucas laughed as he looked at the delicate nightdress at the bottom of the bed.

"Well that has something to do with the fact that a certain hot blonde guy keeps stripping it off me," Brooke giggled back. "Before long it won't even fit me."

"But it's a good reason it won't fit you," he told her as he moved closer to her. He began to kiss her neck in between speaking. "And I don't think you actually realize just how hot you look in it."

It was the early hours of New Years Eve and Brooke and Lucas had still to get some sleep. Lucas was taking every opportunity he could to have his wicked way with Brooke; she wasn't complaining either. Her pregnancy heightened hormones were making her hornier than even he was.

The only downside was that Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Jessica and even Karen and Dan were still staying with them, so they had to be incredibly quiet when they did find time to themselves; and the privacy.

"I take it somebody is ready for action again?" Brooke asked him amused.

"Whenever am I _not_ ready around you Brooke?" he asked half joking half serious. "You make me feel like we're back in high school."

"Only this time we won't get caught by Whitey." Brooke giggled. Lucas joined in.

"No this time it'll be my entire family," he joked before he kissed her passionately. "God I can't get enough of you."

"I kind of got that impression," she told him in a whisper. "And I thought that by now you would have put something in a certain place. I'm still waiting here buddy."

* * *

"What are you doing down here?" Peyton asked Jake as she went into their lounge at just after six a.m.

"I couldn't sleep," Jake said with a sigh. "I just can't switch my brain off. I just keep thinking about how the hell we're going to get out of this mess."

"We'll think of a way sweetie," she told him as she rubbed his shoulders. "We always do."

"Peyt, this is worse than ever. I can't see any way out of this mess," Jake said sounding upset. "Apart from going bankrupt. But if I do that, we lose the house, the cars and my half of the business. I don't even know if that would affect Lucas' share."

"I can't believe we went off on one at Brooke and Lucas on Christmas day," Peyton said sounding ashamed. "I didn't mean for that to happen at all."

"You think we're still invited to their New Year party?" Jake asked. "At least we'll be able to eat."

"You know if we do have to get rid of the house, my dad will let us move into his house," Peyton told him. "He's only really there at Christmas and New Year anyway."

"That's only got four bedrooms," Jake reminded her. "It would mean the kids would have to share."

"My dad would probably let us have his room, so there would be two kids in each room. That should be bearable. Shall I ask him?"

"I think you should Peyton," Jake said with a frown. "And I'm gonna have to ask Lucas if he can buy my share of the business. That's the only way out of this mess."

"I suppose I better see how much food we have for the kid's breakfasts," Peyton said with a worried look on her face. "I never thought we'd end up in this position."

"It's my fault Peyton. I feel so bad for getting us in this mess. I can't believe I forgot to pay the medical insurance _four_ separate times. If we didn't have the bills for the last three kids births and my vasectomy we'd be so much better off. How could I have been so fucking stupid as to forget to pay that?"

"Jake don't beat yourself up about this," Peyton told him. "It's easily done, especially when we've been as hectic as we have."

"I hope Lucas can afford to buy my share of the business," Jake said as he ran his hand over his face tiredly. "And if your dad let's us move into his place, we can sell this and the money should pay the bills and we won't have to file for bankruptcy."

"See, there was another way out after all," Peyton told him as she kissed his cheek. "You go get dressed and I'll see what I can rustle up for breakfast."

* * *

"Lucas stop! Get off me!" Brooke told him urgently. Lucas frowned as he rolled off Brooke's naked body, his chest heaving.

He watched as she jumped off the bed and sprinted into their en-suite bathroom. He got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom concerned. His ears heard the sound of Brooke throwing up. He was in the bathroom instantly, kneeling by her side rubbing her back and holding her hair away from her face.

She eventually stopped and sat back on the tiles as she breathed in well needed air. Lucas broke off some toilet tissue and handed it to her so she could wipe her mouth. She did and threw it into the toilet and flushed.

Lucas stood and then helped her to her feet and she headed to the sink to brush her teeth. Lucas watched feeling guilty for her having to go through this. She finished brushing her teeth and turned to face him.

"You're brooding." she told him with a cheeky smile.

"I just feel guilty for you having to go through that," he told her as he looked at her intently. "You never had it with your other pregnancies."

"I don't mind baby," she told him as she moved closer to him. "And you know why? Because I'm having _your_ baby finally. That's what I've wanted since high school."

"Me too," he told her as he kissed her forehead gently. He then smiled. "At least there's one thing that gets rid of my horniness around you."

"What? Watching me throw up?" he pulled a face and nodded. She hit him playfully as they heard little feet come running into their bedroom.

"Momma, daddy?" they heard Scarlett call. They quickly grabbed their robes and slipped them on, before heading into their bedroom.

"What is it sweetie?" Brooke asked the miniature version of herself.

"I thirsty. My throat hurts." she said tiredly.

"Come on, let's go get you a drink," Lucas said as he picked her up. She smiled as she hugged him. "Anybody else awake up there yet?"

"Nuh uh," she said shaking her head from side to side dramatically. "All sleeping."

"Well let's go get you a drink then huh?" Lucas suggested and she nodded.

"Momma, you come too!" Scarlett said.

"Sure sweetie," Brooke said with a smile. "I'm just gonna go and check on Dylan first, then I'll be write down and I can get started on breakfast."

"And I'm gonna help," Lucas said looking at her lovingly. "We can't have your momma working too hard now. Especially with the new baby growing in her tummy."

"When do we get to see the new baby?" Scarlett asked as they headed out of Brooke and Lucas' bedroom.

"Well we get to see it in person when he or she is born," Lucas began to explain as he headed down the stairs. Brooke went into the nursery. "But we get to see a special kind of photo before then."

"Awesome!" Scarlett replied causing Lucas to laugh.

"You got that from Ryan huh?" Lucas asked. Scarlett nodded and grinned widely as they walked into the kitchen. "What do you want to drink?"

"Nana milk." she replied.

"Banana milk coming right up." he told her as he sat her at the table. Brooke came through the door in a pair of pajama's and carrying Dylan who was wide awake. She was smiling widely.

"Dada!" Dylan said as he saw Lucas. Lucas' eyes went wide and an incredibly wide smile lit his face up. He went over to Brooke and Dylan.

"He said dada!" Scarlett squealed.

"He sure did, didn't you little guy?" Lucas asked as he picked Dylan out of Brooke's arms.

"Dada!" Dylan repeated ending the world with a gurgle.

"I just had to bring him down when he said that," Brooke said happily. "You want me to finish that shake?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind honey," Lucas answered as he kissed her. He was about to join Scarlett at the table when the phone rang. He changed his direction and picked the phone up. "Hello?"

"_Hey Luke, its Jake._" the voice at the other end said.

"Hey Jake! You okay man? We haven't heard from you since Christmas Day. What happened?" Lucas asked.

"_That's kind of why I'm calling you. I need to talk to you and it's really important,_" Jake began. "_It's kind of about the business_."

"Oh okay. Hang on one sec," Lucas said as he covered the mouth piece of the phone up. He beckoned for Brooke to come over. She did and took Dylan from his arms. "Have we got enough breakfast stuff to invite Jake and Peyton over? He needs to talk to me about the business."

"There's plenty," Brooke told him with a smile as she handed Scarlett her milkshake. "The more the merrier right?"

"Jake you still there?"

"_Yeah_." Jake answered.

"Do you, Peyton and the kids want to come over for breakfast?" Lucas asked. "I'm sure there'll be someplace we can talk here. And we still have your presents for you from Christmas."

"_You sure_?" Jake asked surprised. He had expected them to be a little off with them. "_We'd love to come over Lucas. Thanks man._"

"No problem. We've not started it yet but we're about to, so get your asses over here as soon as."

"_We will Luke,_" Jake told him gratefully. "_This means a lot man._"

"It's only breakfast." Lucas said into the phone, looking puzzled.

"_Like I said, it means a lot._" Jake said before hanging the phone up. Lucas put the receiver down and looked at Brooke, who had just finished putting Dylan into his bouncy chair.

"That was weird," he told Brooke as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her front against his. "Jake wants to talk to me about the business. He sounded really depressed. That's why I invited them for breakfast and then he says it means a lot."

"That is odd," Brooke said as she kissed Lucas again. "I wonder if it's why they were so weird on Christmas day."

"He mentioned something about that," Lucas said as he kissed her again. Scarlett giggled from her spot at the table causing Brooke and Lucas to pull away from each other. "Right, seeing as though we have company coming for breakfast, I think we should all go and get dressed. Scarlett can you wake everybody up on your floor sweetie."

"Uh huh momma!" she replied as she slid out of her seat. Brooke picked Dylan back up and the four of them left the kitchen to get ready for the mayhem that would be breakfast.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lucas asked Jake as they went down to the basement a few hours after breakfast had been eaten.

It was the only place that had no children running around. Luckily Brooke kept it neat and tidy and had turned the main part an extra sitting room almost. There were also two other rooms that were empty but could easily be turned into bedrooms. Brooke was planning to do so one day.

"It's pretty serious," Jake said as they sat down on a sofa. "I'm in a financial mess Luke. I need to sell my share of the business; otherwise I'll have to file for bankruptcy. We're gonna have to sell the house and move into Peyton's dad's. And it's all my fault because I forgot to pay the medical insurance. So we had no cover for the last three pregnancies and my vasectomy."

"Seriously?" Lucas asked shocked. "I wasn't expecting anything like that."

"I wanted to know if you would buy my half of the business."

"Jake, I don't know if I can afford to," Lucas replied honestly. "I mean I have this new house to pay for. I mean I know I don't have a mortgage, but the bills and taxes and stuff are pretty high."

"Couldn't you get a mortgage on it just to cover the amount?" Jake asked desperately.

"Jake if I did that, I'd be risking being made homeless myself. Brooke and I have another baby on the way remember? I wouldn't get a mortgage to cover anyway because they'd look at my income and say it's a risk. Brooke and I only got this house because of the money I got for the land where my old house was and the insurance." Lucas told him.

"Do you know anybody with enough money who would be able to buy me out?"

"Not really," Lucas answered as he thought. "What about your parents? Would they help you out?"

"The reason I took over was so they could retire," Jake said. "I don't think they'd come back to it."

"I think they would help you out rather than lose it," Lucas told him. "And who said they had to run it? They could just help you out financially and you still work."

"You know I never even thought of that," Jake said as it dawned on him that his parents would be able to help. "All I kept thinking of was loans and another mortgage but kept getting refused. Hell they wouldn't even let us have anymore credit cards. Thanks for this Lucas."

"Hey I didn't do anything," Lucas said as they stood. "Do you want to go and watch your kids open their belated presents?"

"Sure," Jake confirmed as he stood. "And thanks for the breakfast. We don't even have any money to buy it."

"What?" Lucas asked gob smacked. "You can't afford food? Jeez Jake, why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because I was ashamed," Jake confessed as his eyes filled with tears. "I'm supposed to provide for my family, but I've let them down in the worst possible way. The last thing I wanted was to let more people than necessary know."

"Well, you, Peyton and the kids are always welcome here. We won't mind making extra food. And as long as your kids leave our house intact there won't be any problems," Lucas replied with a smile. "Hey I got some news for you that will cheer you up."

"What's that?" Jake asked as he wiped at his eyes.

"I asked Brooke to marry me and she said yes." Lucas replied.

"Really?" Jake asked smiling. "It's about time you guys. Congratulations."

"Thanks man," Lucas said as they hugged. "I hope you don't mind, but I asked Nathan to be my best man."

"No, that's totally fine Luke," Jake replied genuinely. "I don't think I could handle the pressure of being a best man right now. You guys have a date set yet?"

"No net yet. We will have soon though."

* * *

"Do you think I've made enough food?" Brooke asked Peyton as she studied the large dining table. It was packed with food and there wasn't a space to be seen.

"Brooke I think you've made enough to feed all of Tree Hill." Peyton told her.

"Well whatever's left you guys can take home with you tomorrow," Brooke told her with a smile as she hugged her. "Don't want you guys starving on me."

"Thanks Brooke." Peyton beamed.

While Jake and Lucas had been chatting in the basement, Brooke and Peyton had had a heart to heart in the lounge, while Haley and Karen did the dishes and Dan and Nathan were playing with the children.

Peyton had told Brooke everything that Jake had told Lucas. Brooke's reaction had been almost identical to Lucas'. She had also told her about the engagement and having Haley as her maid of honor. Peyton had been completely fine about it as she had been maid of honor at Brooke's wedding to Julian.

Peyton had also had time to speak to her father about moving into his house and he had said it was fine. He was also coming to the party but was taking the children home after midnight.

"Right all we need now is your dad Peyton and we can get this party started." Brooke announced.

"Brooke we have a problem." Lucas announced as he came up to where she was standing with Peyton. She watched him as he did.

"We sure do," she said as she kinked her eyebrow at him. "You look far too sexy for your own good tonight."

"Oh I do huh?" Lucas asked smiling as he kissed Brooke lovingly on the lips.

"You know if you guys need to go and take care of _something_, I can always cover for you if anybody asks." Peyton said with a smile.

"Maybe later," Brooke told her. "I think I'll tease him for a little while longer yet. What's this problem anyway?"

"Well the only non-alcoholic drink we have is coffee, or tap water." Lucas announced.

"What happened to all the soda we bought?" Brooke asked shocked. "You're not telling me the kids managed to drink it all already?"

"They obviously did," Lucas said. "Anyway, my parents have gone to the café to get some from there. So we should be okay."

"So why is it a problem?" she asked amused.

"Because we don't know what soda she has at the café," Lucas said as he placed his hands on her hips. "But she's got some milk left there so you can always have that or a shake."

"Well then, crisis over." Peyton laughed.

"You want to come and check on Dylan with me?" Lucas asked Brooke, his blue eyes looking intently into hers. Peyton shook her head at them.

"So that's the cover story huh?" she asked playfully.

"Well I can't breast feed him can I?" Lucas asked with a laugh. Peyton and Brooke joined in as they got the image in their head.

* * *

It was five minutes until midnight and everybody was dancing in the lounge of Brooke and Lucas' house. Peyton had created a play list on Lucas' laptop so there was a constant supply of music. Lucas sauntered over to Brooke a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Hey you." he greeted as his eyes ran over her figure.

"Hey yourself," she returned as she licked her lips. "You look even hotter than you did earlier."

"I have a suggestion," he told her as he took hold of her hands. "Come with me and I'll fill you in."

She let him guide her out of the lounge and towards the staircase in the main hall. He surprised her by opening the door to the coat closet and pulling her inside. He pulled the bolt that was on the inside.

"I'm glad that last owners of this house put this lock on here," Lucas said as he kissed Brooke passionately. He pulled away from her and looked at his watch. _Three minutes to go_. "I want to see the New Year in while I'm inside you."

"You do huh?" Brooke asked as she watched him unfasten his trousers and pull them and his boxers down.

He pulled the lower part of her dress up so it was around her waist and made an appreciative noise as he saw the barely there underwear. He ripped it off her in one swift movement, before he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he plunged deep into her in one swift movement. He managed to see his watch. One minute.

"You think you'll be able to come in less than sixty seconds?" he asked sexily.

"Lucas, even you can't manage to make me come that fast." Brooke told him as he began to move within her.

He usually started off slow and loving, but his movements were hard and fast. He moved a hand down between them and used his fingers to give her added pleasure. He was determined to make her orgasm as the clock struck midnight. Brooke gasped as she felt herself hurtling towards a pleasure eruption already.

Lucas groaned into her ear as he continued his frenzied thrusting. He could hear the ten second countdown beginning in the lounge. He sped up his speed and force even more and Brooke was trying her best not to moan too loud so she wouldn't alert anybody to what they were doing.

Just as the countdown reached one to announce midnight, Lucas pressed his thumb hard against her clit, sending her over the edge. His lips covered hers to muffle her moans that were spilling from her lips. He grunted into her mouth as her internal walls clamped down around his shaft, sending him over the edge with her.

Both were trying to keep their yells of ecstasy as quiet as they could, but both found it near on impossible. After what seemed a lifetime, but in reality was only seconds, Lucas let his hold on her go and she stood on shaky legs as they both panted.

"That was certainly the best way to see the New Year in by far," Brooke panted in a whisper. "I hope there's plenty more of that."

"Well Brooke, I certainly started the year as I mean to go on," Lucas told her smiling sexily. "Now I think we better hurry up and get sorted and back out to our guests before they realize we're missing."


	26. Warning Signs?

_paigematthewsfan21 - I thought I'd give them some none medical drama. Just for a change._

_kay0340 - What can I say? I love to surprise people. Glad you think it flows well._

_tanya2byour21 - Larry will come to Jeyton's rescue, but not like that. Thanks for the review._

_liverpoolss, Diane Hermans, Katie, Emily, Madison, Caroline, Mackenzie, Jordan, Jenna, McCall, Leah, hales23, Savannah, Jennifer, Britt, Sarah K, Annemarie, Emma, The-Chadinater, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, Marissa, Hailey, Phoebe, Rae - Thanks yet again for taking the time to review. _

_Hope you all enjoy this update._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

The next morning, Brooke woke tangled in Lucas' loving embrace. Her head was using his chest as a pillow and she reveled in the warmth from his body. She smiled as she nuzzled against him and remembered the previous night.

Lucas had so far stayed true to his word about starting the year as he meant to go on and Brooke was glad all the children were at Larry's and the remaining adults were far too drunk to pay any attention to her countless yells of ecstasy. She sighed happily as she felt Lucas tighten his arms around her. He made an appreciative noise as he did and she felt his lips against her forehead.

"Are you awake Pretty Girl?" he asked sounding sleepy.

"No I'm fast asleep and you're dreaming." Brooke replied with a giggle.

"Well waking up with you naked in my arms everyday is definitely a dream for me. A dream that's come true for me again after too many years." Lucas told her sincerely.

"I love you Lucas," Brooke said suddenly, earning herself a tighter squeeze. "But I _really_ wish you would let me go right now. I have to pee and it's kind of urgent."

Lucas laughed as he released his hold on her. He opened his eyes and watched her naked form climb out of the bed and walk into their en-suite. He made an appreciative noise as he watched her butt wiggle as she walked. She laughed knowing what had caused the noise. He closed his eyes and sighed happily as she walked out of his sight.

* * *

"Okay so how come we're making breakfast while the guys are almost comatose on the sofas? And Dan and Karen are still asleep?" Haley asked Brooke and Peyton as they set about making a cooked breakfast for everyone.

"Because for one, you and I don't have hangovers Haley because we were the only ones who weren't drinking. And two, do you really trust the guys to make food in their current state?" Brooke reminded her. "Speaking of hangovers, how's the head Peyt?"

"Surprisingly good actually," Peyton answered smiling. "Especially after speaking to you and getting everything out in the open."

"Glad I could be of help," Brooke replied with a smile. "And I meant what I said Peyt. You can come to us anytime okay?"

"Okay." Peyton told her with a smile.

"It's the same for Nathan and I too," Haley assured her. "You, Jake and your hoard of children are welcome anytime."

"Thanks Haley, but it's a little far away don't you think?"

"Do you not know?" Haley asked shocked. Peyton looked confused. "Nathan, the kids and I are moving back to Tree Hill. Nathan got a transfer to the Memorial."

"Haley that's great!" Peyton said genuinely happy for them. She was a little sad that Brooke would be spending less time with her, as Brooke and Haley were really close. "This is going to be great!"

"I know! It's gonna be like old times," Brooke said happily. "I can't wait for our coffee mornings and shopping tri- oh my God! Ow."

"Brooke what's wrong?" Peyton asked worried as Brooke sank to the floor holding her belly. She was clearly in pain.

"Do you want me to get Lucas?" Haley asked. She too was worried. "Or Nathan?"

"No! No Lucas. Or Nathan," Brooke insisted from her spot on the floor. "I'll be all right in a minute."

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked again.

"I just have a pain, but I'll be fine," Brooke insisted. "I had them when I was pregnant with Ryan and then Sam and the doctor said they were nothing to worry about, that it was just my uterus growing. I didn't get them with Scarlett though. Maybe my womb doesn't like boys."

"Are you sure you don't want me to get Nathan?" Haley asked softly as she and Peyton helped Brooke from the floor.

"I'm positive I don't want you to get Nathan," Brooke said as she stood once more. "And don't tell Lucas okay? He'll only worry when he doesn't need to."

"On one condition," Peyton told her. "That you promise to ask your doctor about them on your next visit."

"I promise," Brooke told her. "Anyway, this isn't getting breakfast ready is it?"

"Uh uh. You are going to take a seat while Peyton and I make breakfast for everybody." Haley told her.

"This is _my_ kitchen you guys," Brooke told them. "I think I should be allowed to cook in my own home."

"I'll tell Lucas," Haley threatened playfully. Brooke sat in one of the chairs at the table. "There's a good Brooke."

* * *

A week later, Brooke and Lucas were on their way to visit the local minister to see about a date for their wedding. Karen and Dan were looking after the children and were taking them to a funfair in Charleston for the day.

"Where do you want to get married Brooke?" Lucas asked as he drove along the road.

"I don't think I want a church wedding this time," she confessed. "I kind of feel like been there done that. If we can get a date in the spring, summer or even the start of autumn we can have it outside. Somewhere really pretty."

"I like the sound of that," Lucas agreed. "I don't particularly want a church one either. I like your idea of a spring wedding. You know what place would be real pretty in spring?"

"No, where?" Brooke asked.

"The gardens at museum," Lucas told her. "They back onto the river and they keep them really immaculate. They've had weddings there before."

"Yeah I know, we went to one remember?" Brooke said. "It was my aunts when we were in high school."

"I know," he replied with a smile. "I just wanted to see if you remembered."

"I remember it all right," Brooke said with a smile. "I remember thinking how hot you looked in your suit. I think I might have even told you a few times."

"Oh you did," Lucas replied. "I think I might have told you the same. I remember you had on that red dress I got you for Valentine's Day back in our freshmen year of high school."

"I still have that dress." Brooke confessed.

"You do?" Lucas asked stunned.

"Yeah. It's hanging up in my closet. It probably doesn't fit me anymore, but I can't bear to part with it. There are a lot of special memories I have about that dress."

"Same here," he replied with a smirk. "Most of them are about me taking it off you."

"I think most of your high school memories involve you taking my clothes off me." Brooke told him with her own smirk as he pulled up into a parking space.

"Pretty much," Lucas laughed as he realized that was more than likely true. "Now you think you can avoid talking about me stripping your clothes off you while we go and get a date for the wedding?"

"Oh I don't know," she replied with a laugh. "I think I can try."

* * *

"How shocked was Father Morris when he found out we were getting married to each other?" Brooke asked laughing.

"I think it's a little creepy how we're getting married by the same guy who married us to Lindsay and Julian." Lucas said with a slight frown.

"Well we could have had Father Ridley but that would mean waiting until November and I don't want to wait that long before I become Mrs. Lucas Scott." Brooke told him.

"So you're happy with April?" Lucas asked smiling.

"Hell yeah," Brooke replied. "I don't even care that I'll be six months pregnant when we get married."

"It'll look like it was in trend anyway on the photos," Lucas told her. "Haley will be the same size as you."

"Oh yeah," Brooke said as she remembered. "I'll have to see if she still wants to be maid of honor."

"Well you can do that after we've been to the hospital and had our first scan," Lucas said as he kissed her lovingly. "I can't wait to see our little blob of joy."

"That's what it's gonna look like at this stage huh?" Brooke said laughing. "I can't wait until we get the one where you can make out the little details, like the fingers and the face."

"Me neither," Lucas agreed. "That's the one that makes it more real you know? It's the one that actually makes me _feel_ like a father. I remember when I saw Grace's scan when I could make things out clearly. I was in awe that I could actually help to create something so amazing."

"I know what you mean," Brooke replied as she linked her arm through Lucas' as they walked back to the car. "The first time you see it it's just the most wonderful thing in the world huh? Especially with the first life you create."

"Yeah." Lucas replied sounding a little sad.

"And when we see that scan of _this_ baby, it will feel like that again and you know why?" Brooke asked. Lucas shook his head. "Because it will be the first life _we_ have created together."

"It will be huh?" Lucas replied with a smile, as he realized she was right. It was another first.

* * *

"You know it may be a blob, but it's the most amazing blob in the world," Lucas said as he smiled widely. They were sat in the car in the parking lot of the hospital looking at the scan picture. "Because it's _our_ blob."

"You know, we're gonna need another nursery now," Brooke told him. "Because Dylan still needs the current one."

"We'll turn the spare room next to his into the new nursery. We've not got round to decorating that room yet anyway," Lucas told her. "And I'm gonna make an amazing crib for him."

"Him?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow. "What makes you so sure?"

"Well it'll be fair then," Lucas replied with a smile. "Because we already have four females in our family and there are only three of us guys."

"Aww are you feeling a little outnumbered there baby?" Brooke teased.

"A little," Lucas said with a laugh. "Not as much as Jake though. He was saying that he's dreading when his kids hit the teenage years as most of them are girls."

"I don't even want to think about my babies being teenagers yet," Brooke said sadly. "I mean it's hard enough to think that Ryan is five already. It only seems two minutes ago I was in the hospital screaming at Julian for getting me in that situation."

"Are you gonna scream at me?" Lucas asked playfully.

"I don't know," Brooke replied with a smile. "I don't know how much it'll hurt or anything."

"Isn't it supposed to get easier the more babies you have?"

"Yeah," Brooke answered. "I mean I never really let out a peep when I was giving birth to Sam."

"But Scarlett on the other hand," Lucas said with a knowing smile. "What was it you said to me? Julian's a self centered, arrogant dick who only wants orgasms and the next time I see him, I'm gonna castrate him."

"You remembered that?" Brooke said laughing. "I was _so_ mad at him then. He should have been there. He told me he was on his way, so I waited on him and then he doesn't show so I have to give birth on the kitchen floor with you as my midwife."

"I remember that _very_ clearly," Lucas said with a frown. "I don't think I want to witness childbirth that graphically again. But I will say I'm glad it was you I got to experience that with. And I thought you did amazingly."

"Thanks. Same goes to you for that," Brooke said as she kissed his cheek. "I couldn't have done that without you, you know?"

"Yeah I know. You told me like a million times," he teased. "I'm glad I was there for you Brooke."

"You always are. Whenever I need anything you're always there for me, you always have been," Brooke told him. "And it makes me love you more because of it."

"You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that to me Pretty Girl," Lucas told her as he swallowed. "I love being there for you and I'm always gonna be there for you and our children. I love you Brooke Davis."

"I love you too Lucas Scott." Brooke said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I think we should go to the hardware store and get decorating supplies for the new nursery. I mean seeing as though my parents have the kids for the day; it'll be good to get started on it today. What do you say?"

"I think that's a good idea." Brooke said as she kissed him.

"You won't be doing anything to strenuous," he told her as he started the car. "You can be my supervisor."

"I like the sound of that." Brooke said with a smile as he pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"I forgot how expensive decorating things can be," Lucas said as they got back from the hardware store. "But our little baby is _so_ worth it."

"Are you sure you're happy with the color?" Brooke asked. She had been indecisive about what to pick and in the end they had chosen a pastel pistachio green color along with cream. That way it would do for either a boy or a girl.

"Yeah I love it. You made a great choice," Lucas told her genuinely. "I can't wait to finish the furniture."

"So what are you gonna make?"

"I'm thinking crib, drawers, a little baby closet, changing table, a rocker, that should do it right?"

"I think that it's gonna be perfect," Brooke told him. "Just like the furniture you made for Sam's nursery."

"I'm thinking of doing it similar to that actually. And in the wood color too. So I won't be home for lunch for a few weeks."

"Weeks?" Brooke asked shocked. "Surely all that would take months?"

"Nope," Lucas replied. "Not when I've already got the drawers and changing table done already."

"But you've only been back at work three days!"

"It's been quiet, so Jake and I began work on that," he told her. "So if I get cracking on this nursery it should be ready in a matter of days."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," she told him as she kissed him. "I'll let you go and get started with the paint and I'll go get you something to drink and a snack okay baby?"

"That's fine with me," he told her happily. "I don't want my soon to be pregnant wife over doing it."

* * *

Brooke hummed to herself as she set about making Lucas a snack of a chicken sandwich and some cookies. She couldn't believe how happy she was, even though what would have been Sam's first birthday was in four weeks. She still got the pain in her heart when she thought of her baby, but somehow, she didn't feel as devastated as she had been feeling.

She put the sandwiches on a tray along with a huge jug of homemade lemonade. She turned round to clear the crumbs from the kitchen counter, when she got that pain again; the pain she had gotten on New Year's Day when she was making breakfast with Haley and Peyton.

She gasped and sank to her knees and began to feel worried. She hadn't had the pains this strong before. She hadn't stayed true to what she had told Peyton and Haley either. She hadn't mentioned them to the doctor. But now she wished she had. This didn't feel like the pain she had when she was pregnant with Ryan or Sam.

It took a few minutes for the pain to go this time too; that was something else that was new. She promised herself she would go back to the doctors as soon as she could. She gathered herself off the floor and took a deep breath as she picked the tray up and went out the kitchen and up the stairs to Lucas.

* * *

"So mommy and daddy have a date for the wedding," Brooke told the children as they were all sat in the lounge that evening. Lucas was still busy painting upstairs. "Do you guys want to know when it is?"

"Uh huh momma." Paige said excitedly.

"Me too!" Scarlett said in the same tone.

"April sixteenth." Brooke told them.

"Mommy that's ages away." Grace said sounding a little disappointed.

"It isn't actually," Brooke said. "Because we have so much to plan. We'll be so busy and it'll go by so fast."

"Mommy, what's daddy doing?" Ryan asked. "He's been upstairs _forever_."

"He's decorating the new nursery for the new baby sweetie," Brooke told him with a smile. "Speaking of the new baby, your father and I went to the doctor today and we got the first picture of the baby. Do you guys want to see?"

"Yeah!" the four children said in unison. Brooke went over to a sideboard and opened a drawer. She pulled out the scan picture and went back to the sofa.

"Now it's not very clear on this one. The next one will be much better," Brooke said as she showed it to them. "And you guys started off like this."

"I was like that once?" Ryan asked with a frown as he looked at the kidney shaped blob. "That don't even look like a baby mommy."

"I know sweetie," she told him with a smile. "But it will get bigger and bigger and eventually look like a baby."

"Where is it again momma?" Scarlett asked. Brooke took hold of her tiny hind and placed it on her belly.

"Safe in here, where he or she can grow and stay protected until it's time for them to be born."

"And I was in there too right? That's where I grew? And Scarlett?" Ryan asked.

"That's right baby." Brooke told him with a smile.

"Did me and Paige grow in Lindsay?" Grace asked with a frown.

"Yes you did sweetie. Just like Dylan."

"I wish we could have grown in you mommy." Paige said sadly.

"I wish that too Paige," Brooke said softly. "But I don't want you or Grace or Dylan to think that I don't love you the same way as I love Ryan and Scarlett, because I do okay. As far as I'm concerned, I _am_ your mom in every single way."

"You are mommy," Grace said as she hugged Brooke. Paige clambered on the sofa and joined in. "We love you mommy."

"Uh huh. You are the bestest momma ever." Paige agreed, just as Lucas walked into the room.

"What's going on here?" he asked playfully. "If there are hugs going on I want one too."

Scarlett giggled and ran over to Lucas and he lifted her into his arms. Ryan followed a few seconds later and jumped onto Lucas' back. Brooke watched and laughed. It wasn't lost on her that Scarlett and Ryan were hugging him, and Paige and Grace were hugging her. It was clear that the children saw them as their parents; her and Lucas together, not Lindsay and not Julian.

"Well I got the painting finished," Lucas announced proudly. "I did alternate walls like you said and the floor looks perfect. It doesn't need any work doing to it. And the best part is, it matches the wood I'm using for the new furniture. Well sort of."

"Already?" Brooke asked amazed. He nodded as he put Scarlett down and Ryan jumped off his back. Grace and Paige moved away from Brooke and Lucas sat beside her. "Are you a superhero and I just don't know it?"

"Yeah, I'm a superhero," Lucas told her. "But only for you and our kids. Not anybody else."

"I'm sure Jake and Peyton will beg to differ." Brooke reminded him as Dylan began to wake up from his nap.

"Mama," he mumbled sleepily. Brooke looked amazed. "Mama."

"He called me mama," she squealed as she jumped up and rushed over to his playpen. She bent and scooped him up, getting the pain again but this time not as strong. It still caused her to wince. "Hey baby. Here's momma."

"Mama." he said again as he smiled at Brooke.

"That's right, I'm your momma." Brooke told him. She looked over at Lucas and smiled. He smiled back, but he had a look of concern too. He had seen her pull her face as she picked him up. He made a mental note to ask her about it when the kids weren't around.

"Aren't you a clever little guy?" Lucas asked as he came over to them. Dylan grinned widely, displaying the few teeth he had.

"Dada." he said and held his arms out to Lucas. Lucas took him and Brooke was grateful. She felt like she had to sit down.

"You okay?" Lucas asked quietly. His brow was creased in worry. She nodded before going back over to the sofa. He knew she wasn't, but didn't want to question her in front of the children. He looked at the time. "Isn't it about time you guys were going to bed?"

"Oh daddy!" Ryan said frustrated. He had been hoping neither parent would notice it was past their bedtimes.

"Don't 'oh daddy' me," Lucas told him with a smile. "It's past your bedtimes so come on; get your butts up to your rooms."

* * *

"Brooke what's wrong?" Lucas asked later that night as they led cuddled up together in bed. "Why did you look like you were in pain when you picked Dylan up earlier?"

"I think I just moved funny," she lied. She had decided she wanted to get it checked out at the doctor before she mentioned anything to him. "It was like I trapped something when I bent down."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" he asked concerned. He had a feeling she wasn't telling him everything.

"I think so," she said quietly. "I'm gonna go get checked at the doctors anyway, just to be safe."

"That's good to hear," he told her as he kissed her forehead. "Let me know when you get the appointment all right?"

"You know I will," she replied, feeling a little guilty for not telling him everything. "Night sweetie."

"Night Pretty Girl."


	27. This Is Us

_paigematthewsfan21 - No it isn't. You won't have to wait long._

_alysef - Well you won't need tissues just yet anyway. Or maybe not at all._

_tanya2byour21 - Have you been reading my mind?_

_Diane Hermans, LauraLynn3, Katie, Phoebe, Emily, Sophia, Maddie, Tensley, Caroline, Hannah, Mackenzie, kelly, brucaslover24, Jennifer, annie - Thanks for all your reviews. I love reading them all._

_So, hope you guys enjoy this update. A word of warning, this chapter contains a child using foul language. And improper use of a chisel on Lucas' part._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"I explained everything to the doctor over the phone and the first appointment they have isn't until next week," Brooke explained to Lucas as they dressed the next morning. She had phoned her doctor while Lucas had been in the shower. "She said that it's probably just what I had with Sam and Ryan but she wants to see me just to be safe."

"What day next week is it?" Lucas asked as he pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"Friday." she replied softly as she finished fastening the buttons on her shirt.

"Friday?" Lucas asked concerned. "And they don't have anything sooner?"

"No they don't Lucas," Brooke told him with a smile. "There are obviously too many people having babies in Tree Hill. It's probably how Nathan finally managed to get his transfer."

"Yeah I guess you're right," he said as he got the broody look on his face. "It's just it's so far away. Anything could happen in that time."

"It was the first one they had," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She let her hands play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "And if it puts your mind at ease, if they get a cancellation, she's going to call me and I'll get in sooner."

"That's good to know," he told her honestly. "You know I only worry about you because I love you Brooke. I don't want anything to happen to our little blob."

"I know you don't honey," she told him as she kissed him gently on the lips. "I don't either."

"Well you're going to be taking it easy whether you like it or not. At least until you've been to the doctors," he told her before he gave her a kiss in return. "So no housework or anything like that. I'll do that. So when we get downstairs you're sitting at the table and I'll make everybody breakfast."

"How about we go to the café?" Brooke asked. "I could murder some of your mom's food right now."

"I like that plan better," he told her as he kissed her again. "I guess we better get the kids up huh?"

* * *

"This is a surprise," Karen said as she saw Brooke, Lucas and the kids come into the café. "What did I do to earn this pleasure?"

"We just decided to come by and see you," Lucas said as he hugged her. He had Dylan in his arms who gurgled in response. "Plus Brooke is _really_ craving your cooking right now."

"Oh I see," Karen said amused as she smiled at Dylan. "Go take a seat and I'll be over in a minute."

"Okay," Lucas said as he and Dylan headed over to the table Brooke and the other children were sat at. "Do you guys know what you want yet? Because Grandma Karen is going to be coming over in a minute."

"Pancakes!" Grace, Paige and Scarlett said together.

"Like you girls would order anything else," Brooke said with a smile. "You'll be turning into pancakes soon."

"Ryan what do you want buddy?" Lucas asked as Dylan got hold of a napkin and began waving it around. He almost poked Lucas in the eye with it.

"I'll have pancakes too." Ryan said as he made his mind up.

"Do you know what I want?" Brooke asked Lucas. He shook his head. "Pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns _and_ toast. And to drink I think I'll have a mega mega large glass of milk."

"God somebody's hungry," Lucas said amazed at what Brooke was wanting for her breakfast. "Are you sure you can eat all that?"

"Oh yeah." she replied smiling widely.

"Wow that's a lot of food momma." Scarlett said her hazel eyes wide.

"I have to eat a lot because I have your little brother or sister growing inside me remember," Brooke said smiling as Karen came over to take their orders. "Hi Karen."

"Hi Gramma!" the four children said together as they saw her.

"Hey guys," Karen greeted brightly. "What can I get my favorite people for breakfast?"

"You want Brooke's order first?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

"Okay," Karen replied, wondering why Lucas found it funny. Brooke repeated what she wanted and Karen realized. "Let me guess, junior is demanding half of that?"

"Oh yeah. I just want pancakes," Brooke replied laughing. "It's the baby that wants everything else."

"Sure it is," Lucas said as he looked at her with a cheeky grin. "I think you're just using the baby as an excuse to eat like a pig."

"Maybe I am," Brooke replied coyly." But it's not like I don't need the calories is it?"

"Point taken," Lucas said. He blushed slightly as he realized what she was getting at about the calories. "I'll have a ton of eggs and bacon please mom. I need to keep my calorie intake up too. I have a lot of furniture to get finished."

"Let me guess, the munchkins here all want pancakes?" Karen asked. Her answer was a round of yeses. "You guys want milk too like your mom?"

"Uh huh!" came the response.

"And I take it Lucas here wants coffee?"

"But of course." Lucas answered.

"What's Dylan having for breakfast today?" Karen asked. "Is he on milk or is it a baby food day?"

"It's proper food breakfast for him today," Brooke answered as she pulled out a Tupperware container from her purse. "Is it okay if I heat it up?"

"Sure, come on through to the back," Karen said as she left the table. Brooke got up and followed her; Lucas' eyes never left her retreating figure. "Do you want to use the microwave for that?"

"Yeah I think that will be perfect." Brooke answered as she took the lid off and opened the microwave.

"What's he having today?" Karen asked curious.

"Dylan is having homemade oatmeal with breast milk and a little whole milk. And then he's getting a mushed up banana on the top of it. Yummy huh?" Brooke answered as she pulled a face. "I got it out of that book you gave me when I was pregnant with Ryan. The only thing is, it looks like baby sick _before_ he eats it."

"Ah the book that I got given when I was pregnant with Lucas and Nathan," Karen said with a fond smile. "It has some good food ideas in there. That's the only downside to baby food huh? It always looks like they've already eaten it and brought it back."

"I know," Brooke agreed. "The kids have loved everything they're been served that I made from there. No matter how gross it looked."

"Have you had any accidents with someone helping themselves to Dylan's breakfasts?" Karen asked as the microwave pinged. Brooke opened the door and took the container out and placed it onto the counter.

"You mean Lucas?" Brooke asked with a smile as she began to mush a banana up. "Yeah. The first time we tried this oatmeal one, it was like Dylan didn't know what to do with it, so Lucas demonstrated."

"That happened with Dan once," Karen told her with a laugh. "When I told him what was in it he was spitting it out everywhere. I bet Lucas was the same."

"Actually, he wasn't," Brooke replied with a blush. She could feel her face getting hotter as it spread. "He knew what was in it before he tasted it."

"Oh," Karen said a little shocked. She wondered why Brooke was blushing. She decided it was probably best if she didn't know. "Do you need a high chair for Dylan or are you just sitting him on your lap?"

"He's staying in Lucas' lap," Brooke replied grateful of the subject change. "It's easier to get him to eat that way."

"Well you go give that to Dylan and I'll bring the drinks over in a minute," Karen said as they heard Dylan beginning to grumble. "Because he sounds a little grumpy."

"He's just like his father when he doesn't get fed huh?" Brooke asked with a laugh as she picked Dylan's breakfast up and headed back over to the table. She moved her chair so she could sit next to Lucas and Dylan. "Look what I have Dylan."

"Look your momma brought you breakfast," Lucas said to Dylan who moved his gaze to Brooke. He gave her a wide smile as he saw her. "You ready for your breakfast little guy?"

"Here it comes," Brooke said as she spooned some oatmeal out of the tub and brought it towards Dylan's mouth. He opened his mouth eagerly awaiting his food. "Is that good?"

"It certainly tasted good the other day," Lucas told her in a low voice as they shared a look and Dylan munched on his oatmeal. "But considering what's in it, it's only given it's gonna taste good."

"Lucas!" Brooke replied quietly as she laughed. His eyes dipped lower.

"You know I can see right down your shirt from here," he whispered so only she could hear. "Dylan probably can too and he's probably thinking he's getting a two course breakfast."

"Here are your drinks," Karen said as she arrived with a tray and began to hand them out. "How many pancakes do you kids want today?"

"Five!" Ryan replied as he finished swallowing a mouthful of milk. "And can I get maple syrup?"

"Of course you can." Karen told him with a smile. She glanced over at Brooke and Lucas and noticed how both Dylan and Lucas seemed mesmerized by Brooke. It was definitely one of those occasions where the phrase like father like son came to mind.

"I want three," Scarlett answered. "And chocolate chips."

"Me too," Paige squealed excitedly. "Me want chocolate chips too!"

"Grace, what would you like sweetie?" Karen asked her.

"Blueberry and three pancakes!" she answered as she made her mind up.

"Brooke how many pancakes do you want?" Karen asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure, surprise me," Brooke replied as she moved her gaze from Dylan. "Can I get plain ones and a little jug of syrup?"

"Sure," Karen assured her. "And I take it you want scrambled eggs Lucas?"

"Of course." he replied with a smile.

"Okay it won't be long."

Twenty minutes later, Karen started bringing the breakfasts over. She brought Paige and Scarlett's over first and noticed that Brooke was now nursing Dylan.

"I take it he didn't want his oatmeal?" she asked amused.

"He was still hungry _after_ his oatmeal," Brooke explained as Lucas stood to help Karen bring the food over. She pointed to the empty tub. "You don't mind me nursing him here do you? It was either that or a screaming baby."

"Not at all," Karen assured her as Lucas brought Grace and Ryan's pancakes over. He then headed back for his and Brooke's plates. "If anybody complains they know where the door is."

"Thanks." Brooke said gratefully as Lucas came back over.

"God mom, I think there's actually more on my plate than Brooke's!" Lucas said incredulously as he placed the plates on the table.

"I made a little too many eggs," she told him. "Anyway you asked for a lot."

"Oh God I don't know which part of my breakfast I want to eat more," Brooke said as her mouth watered at the sight of the food before her. "Mmm bacon."

* * *

"Do you really have to go and do the new nursery furniture today?" Brooke asked Lucas after they had left the café.

"I'm only going in for a few hours honey," he told her. "That way I can have the closet and the rocker finished. Then on Monday, I can get started on the crib and hopefully get that finished in one day. And then I can varnish it with the baby safe varnish. And then bring it home and we can get on with the fun part."

"I love the part when you put the finishing touches in, like all the soft toys, clothes and blankets." Brooke said with a happy sigh.

"Do you get new ones mom?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Yeah. A lot of people keep things from their previous children and use them," Brooke told him. "Like your old baby things were used for Sam and now Dylan. But I kept some things exclusively yours sweetie."

"That was my toys and stuff like that right?"

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. "And your first outfit, that you came home from the hospital in and your first pacifier. Things like that. I did it for all of you."

"Where is it now?" Ryan asked intrigued.

"In a special box in mommy's closet," Brooke told him. "It's on the shelf where I keep all my special things like that."

"Daddy do we have them?" Grace asked.

"We used to have them Gracie," he replied sadly. "But when the old house was on fire, we lost them."

"Oh," she replied sounding disappointed. "And that was Lindsay's fault."

"Yeah it was," Lucas replied annoyed that Lindsay had yet again ruined something for the girls. He was still frowning as he pulled up outside the shop. "Well this is my stop."

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" Brooke asked as she unfastened her seatbelt. Lucas did the same.

"About two?" he suggested as they both climbed out of the car. Brooke walked around to the drivers' side. "I should have done the two items that I want to get done by then."

"Be careful okay," she told him as he pulled her into his arms. "I don't like you working in there alone in case you hurt yourself. Like you could cut your hand off with the saw and stuff. Or shoot yourself with the nail gun."

"Brooke, I'm gonna be extra careful okay?" he told her. "The only thing I seem to do in there is slip with the chisel."

"Yeah, you need to stop using them," she replied with a smile. "Be careful."

"I will," he promised as he kissed her lovingly. "You be careful too okay? See if Peyton wants to come over or go and see her. Just in case."

"Okay," Brooke told him. "I'll call Peyton and see if she wants to come over, because it looks like Jake's in the shop."

"He is?" Lucas asked and turned round. They saw Jake watching them from the picture window that displayed some of the furniture they made. "Well at least you don't have to worry about me working alone."

* * *

"Hey Peyton," Brooke said as Peyton answered the phone.

"_Hi Brooke. What's up?_" Peyton asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you and the kids wanted to come over for a while." Brooke asked. "Seeing as though Jake is at the shop with Lucas, I could use some adult company."

"_Sure we'll come over_," Peyton told her happily. "_We'll be there in about twenty minutes._"

"Good. That will give me time to get lunch sorted ready for later," Brooke told her with a smile. "God all I can think about is food."

"_I know what you mean_," Peyton laughed. "_We won't be long. See you soon._"

"Bye," Brooke said as they both ended the call. She headed back into the lounge where the children were all gathered around the television. "Okay kids. Aunt Peyton is on her way over with the mob."

"Awesome!" Ryan said happily. "Can me and Brandon play basketball outside in the garden mom?"

"Sure sweetie," Brooke told him. "What are you girls going to do?"

"Either play dress up or Barbie's," Grace answered. "Probably be Barbie's, because Jenny says that dress up is for babies."

"Well if some of you want to play dress up and some want to play Barbie's you can," Brooke told her. "You don't all have to do the same thing."

"We do," Paige added. "We always gotta do what Jenny wants to do."

"We do momma," Scarlett agreed. "She never wants to do what we wanna do."

"Do you want me to speak to aunt Peyton about it?" Brooke asked them.

"Yeah because Jenny mean sometimes," Grace replied. "She took my princess crown that I got at Paige and Scarlett's party."

"She did?" Brooke asked with a frown. She had wondered why Grace didn't seem to be wearing it anymore. "Well I'm definitely going to be having words about that. Has Jenny taken anything else?"

"She took my Princess Liana Barbie and Glimmer horse." Grace added.

"But we just got you those for Christmas," Brooke said annoyed. "Is there anything else?"

"No just those." Grace replied looking sad.

"I'm just gonna phone Peyton again and tell her to bring those over with her. I'll be right back sweeties okay?"

"Okay momma." the girls replied as she headed out into the hallway again. Ryan was engrossed in the television. Brooke picked up the house phone and dialed Peyton.

"_Hello?_" Peyton answered on the second ring.

"Hey Peyton it's me again," Brooke said into the phone. "Look I don't want to start a fight or anything, but Grace just told me that Jenny has taken some of her toys from her."

"_Let me guess. A Princess Liana Barbie and a Glimmer horse and a Princess crown?_" Peyton asked.

"Yeah." Brooke confirmed.

"_I just found them. She brought a bag of toys down with her to bring over to play and she said that Grace gave them to her. But I know Grace wouldn't have done that because she just got those for Christmas_." Peyton said.

"She's upset about it," Brooke told her. "She loves those toys."

"_I know. Jenny has been told off and I'm gonna make her apologize to Grace. Also she's not getting to play with the other girls when we get over to yours,_" Peyton assured her. "_She's going to be sat where I can watch her while she does her homework that she lied about and said she didn't have. I had a call from her teacher earlier._"

"Okay. I'll tell Grace she's getting her things back," Brooke said with a smile. "Thanks Peyton."

"_Not a problem Brooke,_" Peyton assured her. "_She needs to know that what she did was wrong. Anyway I'm gonna go because we'll be over there soon._"

"Okay, bye again," Brooke laughed as they ended the call. Brooke went back into the lounge. The girls looked up expectantly. "Good news Grace. You're getting your things back when they get over here. Peyton found them and Jenny is in trouble for it. And she's not gonna be playing with you guys because she was naughty."

"I get my toys back?" Grace asked her blue eyes wide with happiness. Brooke nodded. "Yay! Thanks momma."

"You're welcome sweetie," Brooke replied as Grace came over and hugged her gently. "If anything like that happens again you come straight to either me or your father okay?"

"Okay momma," Scarlett answered for the three of them. "Lindsay said we shouldn't tell about stuff like that and just learn to share."

"She did?" Brooke asked with a frown. She couldn't believe that after all this time, she and Lucas were still finding out just how bad she had been with the children. "Well Lindsay was wrong. You did the right thing telling me Grace. Jenny was the bad one for taking your Christmas presents. Whatever Lindsay told you don't believe any of it."

"Mom what does fucking whore mean?" Ryan asked her with a frown. Brooke's eyes almost fell out of her head and her jaw dropped as she heard her son say those words.

"Ryan Joseph Scott don't you dare say anything like that _ever_ again, you hear me?" Brooke said appalled. "Where on earth did you hear words like that?"

"I heard Lindsay say them about you to one of her friends," Ryan answered. "She said that dad was boning you and you were a fu-"

"Stop right there Ryan," Brooke told him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "_Never_ repeat those words again? Do you hear me? They are not nice words and little boys should _definitely_ not be saying them. Neither should little girls."

"What does it mean?" Ryan asked frowning.

"The F word is a really, _really_ bad insult that you should _never_ use. Got it?" Brooke said, making sure the four children understood. "And I take it when you say dad you mean Lucas right?"

"Yeah." Ryan confirmed, hoping he wasn't in trouble for using a word that seemed to be so horrible to his mother.

"Well Lindsay didn't like me, because your daddy was still in love with me from when we used to date in high school. Only I didn't know that," Brooke began. She really wished Lucas was there to help her. "To me Lucas was just my friend then. But Lindsay thought it was different."

"What do you mean momma?" Grace asked. Brooke sighed as she searched for the right way to word what she wanted to say. She didn't want to lie to them.

"Lindsay thought that Lucas and I were how we are now. Do you know what I mean?" Brooke asked frowning as she struggled to put it across in a child friendly way.

"You mean like dating?" Ryan asked.

"Sort of," Brooke replied. "She thought that Lucas and I were kissing behind her and Julian's backs."

"But you weren't momma," Grace said with a frown that was identical to Lucas'. "You and daddy just took us to the park and stuff."

"I know we did Gracie, but Lindsay thought there was more to it than that. That's why she called me that name." Brooke told her softly. She was pleased they actually understood what she was trying to put across.

"But what does that name she called you mean? And what's boning?" Ryan asked again. Brooke sighed and debated about what to say again.

"It means that Lindsay thought that I had no morals and was doing bad things with Lucas. They both sort of do," Brooke said. She cringed as she realized how that sounded. "But we weren't. And they are words you should never use either."

"So Lindsay said bad things about you when she said that?" Ryan said with a frown. "She told me that it meant you were a really good mom and I should tell everybody that you were those words."

"Oh my god!" Brooke said horrified. "You didn't did you?"

"No I forgot," Ryan said. "I'm glad I did mommy. Because you are not those bad words. I'm sorry mommy."

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for big guy," Brooke told him with a smile. "You didn't know what they meant."

"I'm still sorry mommy," Ryan said as he got up from in front of the television and went over to Brooke and hugged her. "You're the best mommy in the whole world."

"And you kids are the best kids in the whole world too," Brooke said as she swallowed over the lump in her throat. "I love all these hugs I'm getting today."

"Who gives the best hugs momma?" Scarlett asked curious. Brooke looked at her thoughtfully.

"Well you all hug so good, I couldn't pick one." Brooke replied with a smile as Ryan moved away from her.

"Momma you have to pick one!" Paige insisted. Brooke smiled as the answer came into her head.

"Well if you insist. The person who gives the best hugs is your father." she told them.

"Daddy gives great hugs." Grace agreed.

"Uh huh he does!" Paige said.

"I like daddy's hugs; they make the monsters under the bed go away." Scarlett said causing Brooke to smile wider.

"Daddy does give good hugs." Ryan added just as Dylan began to grumble. He had obviously woken from his nap. Brooke got off the sofa to go and pick him up.

"What about you Dylan? Do you say daddy gives the best hugs?" she asked as she held him.

"Dada!" Dylan said smiling as he looked around like he was looking for Lucas. He looked back at Brooke his blue eyes wide. "Dada?"

"He's at work sweetie," Brooke said as Dylan gripped a section of her hair in his hand. "He's making furniture for your little brother or sister."

"Mama!" Dylan said with a giggle just as the doorbell rang.

"Are you guys ready for craziness?" Brooke asked the elder children.

"I'm gonna go hide my toys." Grace said as she ran out of the lounge and headed upstairs.

"Me too!" Paige and Scarlett said in unison as they followed her.

"Are you hiding yours?" Brooke asked Ryan amused.

"Nah, Brandon and I are just gonna play basketball. He's not getting _near_ my toys mom."

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go let them in, so brace yourself." Brooke said jokingly as she and Dylan headed out into the hallway and to the front door. She opened it and was almost knocked over by the kids rampaging through.

"Hey I said slowly," Peyton yelled and immediately the kids slowed to a walk. "You guys almost knocked Brooke off her feet. And you know she has a baby growing in her belly. And you can see she's holding Dylan. So apologize."

"Sorry Aunt Brooke." Peyton's mob replied in unison sounding like they were bored.

"You could at least say that with a little more enthusiasm," Peyton told them as Jake Junior waved his arms around. He ended up smacking Dylan in the face and he began to cry loudly. "Jake! Sorry Brooke."

"Hey little guy," Brooke said to Dylan as he wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face into the crook of her neck. She rubbed his back soothingly as he cried and looked at Peyton and Jake Junior. He was looking at Dylan wide eyed. "Have you seen his face?"

"He doesn't like it when other babies cry. Makes him go all quiet and clingy," Peyton said as she closed the door. They began heading towards the lounge as the children began heading up the stairs. "Jennifer Elizabeth Jagielski, just where do you think you're going missy?"

"Upstairs to play." she said looking at Peyton with a frown.

"No you're not. You were bad remember. Get in the lounge," Peyton demanded. Jenny reluctantly came back down the few stairs she had climbed and headed to the lounge in front of Brooke and Peyton. "You're going to sit at the coffee table and you're going to finish that homework that you haven't done. You know the homework your teacher had to tell me about over the telephone?"

"Wow, since when did you get some control over your kids?" Brooke asked impressed as Jenny obediently sat at the coffee table.

"We got a parenting book." Peyton confessed. Brooke burst out laughing.

"_You_ got a parenting book?" she asked incredulously. "After all the things you said about them."

"Well it turns out I was wrong," she said as she put Jake down on the floor. She then handed him his favorite teddy and sat there quietly as he played with it. "You want to give Grace a shout so she can get her toys back? Actually I'll do it."

"Have you been speaking to Lucas?" Brooke asked with a laugh as Peyton stood from the sofa.

"No why?" Peyton asked stopping in her tracks.

"He knows about the pain and I'm going to the doctors about it on Friday. It was the first appointment they had." Brooke told her.

"Good," Peyton said. "It's better to get it checked out and told you're wasting their time rather than not get it checked and it turns out to be serious."

"I know Peyton," Brooke told her. She looked over at Jenny. "Can we talk about it another time?"

"Sure. Let me just go and get Grace so Jenny can apologize and return the toys she stole."

* * *

"I'm glad I got the furniture finished before I did this," Lucas said with a sigh as he and Jake waited for the doctor to come and stitch Lucas' hand up. "And it's a good thing you were working. Brooke was freaking out in case I hurt myself."

"I should just keep you away from chisels," Jake said with a laugh. "How many times have you hacked your hand with one of them now?"

"Uh, this is the seventh time," Lucas answered. "And it seems to be the worst."

"I have to admit though, you did well," Jake said. "It's been almost a year since your last accident."

"I know. It was the day Brooke gave birth to Sam," Lucas replied sadly. "You're okay for me to have the seventeenth of next month off right?"

"You know it's perfectly fine Lucas," Jake told him with a smile. "And besides, you're the boss technically now so it doesn't matter if I object or not."

"Jake as far as I'm concerned we're still partners okay?" Lucas told him. "The only difference is that I have to get your dad to sign the paperwork occasionally."

"Okay," Jake replied smiling. "So how do you reckon Brooke's gonna react to that when she sees it?"

"She'll go nuts and she'll go on at me to pay more attention and then say she was glad I didn't slip and hit something else when she finds out what position I was in when it happened." Lucas said as he frowned with pain.

"That would have sucked majorly if you had slipped the other way with that chisel," Jake said as he laughed. "No more babies for you."

"Hell it would have meant no more _sex_ for me." Lucas added frowning more. "I think that is worse than no more babies. I already have a lot of babies. Sex I can never get enough of."

"I told you to secure it in a vice and not use your legs." Jake laughed shaking his head as the doctor returned to check Lucas' hand.

"I have good news. You missed all your major nerves, muscles, ligaments and blood vessels, so we'll stitch it up and dress it then you can go home." the doctor told him.

"Am I okay to carry on working?" Lucas asked concerned. "Please tell me that I am because I have five kids to feed and one on the way and-"

"Lucas, you're rambling." Jake told him.

"Sorry." Lucas apologized. The doctor laughed.

"That's quite alright," he told him. "If you feel up to working you can. Just take it easy so your stitches don't burst."

* * *

"Hey honey I'm home." Lucas called as arrived back from the hospital. He had called Brooke and told her Jake was giving him a ride back.

"We're in the kitchen," Brooke called back. "And it's about time too. Where have you- Lucas! What have you done?"

"My specialty," he told her as she rushed over to him. "It could have been worse."

"How?" Brooke asked.

"I could have castrated myself." Lucas whispered in her ear. She couldn't help but laugh at what he said.

"Seriously?" he nodded. "Oh you poor thing. How bad is it?"

"It's the worst one I've done but I missed everything major," he told her. "I can still work I just have to take it easy. On the plus side, all the new baby furniture is finished. Well it's assembled and carved. I just have to varnish it now and that's it done."

"Are you sure you're okay baby?" she asked as she gently stroked his cheek. She hated it when he hurt himself.

"I'm fine Pretty Girl," he told her kissing her lovingly. "Just hungry."

"Well go and take a seat at the table. Dinner's almost ready."


	28. How Strong Are You Now?

_Hey lovely readers!_

_Sorry about the slow update for this chapter. I got writing it and just couldn't stop. So most of you will be pleased to know that this is an extra long chapter. Hope it makes up for the wait. Enjoy._

_paigematthewsfan21 - Same here. And it was put in just to show how bad Lindsay was around the kids._

_OTH-Brucas-love - Aww thanks. Yeah Brucas do seem to be able to keep things balanced and runnig smoothly. Maybe they should give parenting classes to Jeyton._

_craxygirl54 - I know! He's such a klutz! But at least he didn't damage something else! Yes it will be a sad day for Brooke._

_Diane Hermans, Olivia, Katie, Emily, Maddie, Caroline, Anna, Taylor, Hannah, Jordan, Hailey, Kelly, Nancy, Lauren, Jennifer, Satcher, anna, Rae - Thanks so much for the reviews! It's great to know you guys are still with me on this._

_Oh just to let you know, Brucas get caught in the act in this chapter._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"Ryan asked you what that meant because he heard Lindsay say it about you?" Lucas asked incredulously as Brooke told him about the conversation she had had to have with the children earlier.

"Yeah," Brooke told him as she snuggled closer to him on the sofa. They were having a relaxing evening on the sofa as they caught up on the day's events. The kids were all fast asleep in bed. "Then we got on the subject of who gives the best hugs. Guess who won."

"You?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"Actually it was you," Brooke told him. "You got six votes. It was unanimous."

"I'm flattered really," he told her with a smile as he lifted her shirt up, exposing her belly. He began to gently stroke the smooth flesh there. "Is that a bump I feel?"

"It sure is daddy," she told him as she leant her head back and kissed his cheek. She loved snuggling up with him like this; with him protectively around her. "I'm going to have to dig my maternity clothes out again. It's a good job I kept them and bought classics that will never go out of fashion."

"You were obviously planning ahead," he told her with a smile. "I think maybe you should start wearing the maternity stuff tomorrow. Your jeans are getting tight and we don't want them cutting in and hurting Junior do we?"

"I was thinking that actually. Maybe that's what's caused those pains," she said as she leaned back against him more. "Hey it won't be long until Nathan and Haley are back in Tree Hill for good huh?"

"No it won't," Lucas replied as he realized she was right. "It'll be Wednesday."

"Jessica's birthday," Brooke said with a smile. "I wondered why we hadn't sent them her card and gift."

"What did we get her again?" Lucas asked with a frown.

"She got the purple version of the Princess crown Grace has," Brooke reminded him. "Which reminds me I need to wrap it before Wednesday. I think it's still in the present hiding place in the spare room."

"God help us if the kids ever discovered that closet. Thank god that locks as well as the door into the room." Lucas said with a laugh.

"How's your hand baby?" Brooke asked as she gently stroked the forearm of his bandaged hand. "Is it hurting you?"

"It's okay, I can cope," he told her, still rubbing her belly. "How are you? Have you had any pain today?"

"No I haven't," she replied as she thought back. "And I've picked Dylan up a lot today. I didn't tell you about what happened when Peyton got here did I?"

"About her having their kids under control?" he asked.

"No. We were stood in the doorway and I had Dylan in my arms and she was holding Jake. He was waving his arms around and he hit Dylan right in the face," Brooke told him. "Poor Dylan cried for ages. He's got a mark on his face just below his left eye from it."

"I wondered what that was," Lucas said. "I thought he'd scratched himself or something like that."

"No it was Jake Junior," Brooke told him. "You should know by now that when one of our kids ends up with a cut, graze or bruise that it's caused by Peyton and Jake's brood."

"Yeah I should," Lucas said with a laugh that turned into a yawn. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"To sleep? Or for other things?" Brooke asked him playfully.

"Well sleep would be involved eventually," he told her with a suggestive smile. "After I've exhausted you by having my wicked way with you."

"How can a girl resist an offer like that?" Brooke asked with a laugh. "You know I'm actually beginning to think that the doctor that wrote you that note back in high school was telling the truth."

"I don't hear you complaining Brooke," he said as he nuzzled her neck. "In fact the only thing I hear coming from you is moans of ecstasy and you begging for more."

"That's because you know how to hit all the right spots just perfectly," she purred as his hands cupped her breasts and began to caress the firm globes as he continued to nuzzle her neck. "Just like that."

"Have your boobs got bigger?" Lucas asked with a slight frown as he stopped kissing her neck.

"I don't think so," Brooke said as she looked down. "Maybe they have and I just haven't noticed. Those new maternity bras I bought are quite stretchy in the cup part. Do they feel bigger?"

"Yeah. There's definitely more to get hold of," he replied as his voice became husky with arousal. She felt it against her lower back. "And I like it a _lot_."

"I can tell," she replied as she moved her hips slightly. "Lets get everything turned off down here and then you can turn me on up there."

* * *

Lucas was thrusting into Brooke slowly and teasingly. He was doing it deliberately and was determined to keep it up until she begged him to speed up. Even if he was torturing himself in the process.

He looked down at her face and saw how she was savoring every single pleasure filled moment she was experiencing. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted and a gasp left her mouth each time he thrust into her, filling her to the max. Every time he left her body, she let out a quiet whimper of disappointment.

"God Lucas _please_ do it harder!" she gasped out, unable to take the torturously slow thrusts anymore.

She felt a wet drip on her face and opened her eyes. Lucas was drenched in sweat from holding back for so long. He was secretly relieved that she had finally asked him to speed up. He began to move faster and caused more droplets to fall from his body. Brooke didn't care as it mingled with her own perspiration.

"God you feel so good!" Lucas groaned out. He loved the feeling he got when he was inside her.

"Don't stop. Please!" she gasped out, right before he crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Her legs tightened around his hips as they did.

"Daddy what are you doing to mommy?" Ryan asked, stilling their movements abruptly.

Lucas pulled his lips from Brooke's and spun his head round and stared at Ryan in shock as he panted. He hadn't heard him come in. Brooke however had to really bite her lip as Lucas' pelvic bone was pressed firmly against her and was giving her a wonderful orgasm.

She let a slight whimper escape her and Lucas' eyes shot back to Brooke's face. He realized immediately what was going on and looked back at Ryan, who was still stood at the side of the bed looking at them curiously. Lucas gave silent thanks that the sheets covered most of them.

"Uh, um, can you go back to your room Ry and we'll come up and talk about it in a couple of minutes okay?" Lucas managed to pant out in a strained voice.

"I'm thirsty." Ryan said as he looked from Brooke's face to Lucas'.

"We'll bring you a drink up okay squirt?" Lucas told him as he tried not to let his orgasm break free of the tiny hold he had left on it. Brooke felt too good around him as she continued to have what seemed like the longest orgasm of her life.

"Okay." Ryan said as he scowled and reluctantly left their bedroom, leaving the door open slightly behind him.

Lucas couldn't hold on anymore and lost the battle he had been fighting to hold onto his release. He tried his hardest not to make any noise as he literally exploded inside Brooke.

Eventually he collapsed on top of her panting desperately for breath. He rolled off her onto his back, slipping from her easily as he did.

"Ryan couldn't have come in at a worse time," Brooke gasped out. "I tried not to fall over the edge Lucas, but I couldn't help it."

"Hey, it's only natural what we were doing," Lucas told her. "And we were pretty much covered."

"What do we say to him?" Brooke asked. "I mean it was bad enough earlier when I was trying to explain the words Lindsay said, but now we have to explain this to our five year old son."

"Brooke, we'll think of something," he assured her. "We always do. I better go get his drink and then we better get up there."

* * *

"Hey big guy," Brooke said as she went into Ryan's room as Lucas went to the kitchen to get them all a drink. "Are you okay?"

"Was daddy hurting you mommy?" Ryan asked her, his brown eyes huge.

"No he wasn't hurting me sweetie," Brooke assured him as she sat beside him. She was now dressed in her robe and had made sure it was tied securely. "Your dad would never hurt me."

"But it looked like you were fighting." he added as she stroked his dark hair.

"I know it did sweetie, but I promise you that your dad wasn't hurting me at all," Brooke told him as she looked in to his eyes. "What your daddy was doing was showing me he loves me. You see mommies and daddies have a _special_ way of showing each other their love and it's also how babies are made."

"But you already have a baby in your belly mommy," Ryan told her. "Does that mean you have another one in there too?"

"No honey it doesn't." Brooke answered as Lucas came in with the drinks. He handed Brooke hers and then Ryan his, before sitting at the opposite side of him.

"Daddy why were you trying to put another baby in mommy?"

"I wasn't Ry," Lucas replied as he shared a look with Brooke. "I was just uh, loving your mom."

"In the special mommy and daddy way that makes babies." Ryan said, repeating what Brooke had told him a few minutes ago.

"It doesn't always make a baby Ry," Lucas told him softly. "Once there's a baby growing already, mommies and daddies do _that_ to let each other know they still love each other. Only mommies and daddies can do it too and it has to be done in private."

"So you weren't hurting mommy then?"

"No. I would _never_ hurt your mom," Lucas told him honestly. "And I would never hurt you or your sisters or Dylan and the new baby. What I was doing was just showing your mom how much I love her. It's the grown up equivalent of say, me giving you a hug when you're scared or feel ill. That's how you know we love you right?"

"Yeah it is. Is it a special cuddle?" Ryan asked, looking like he had just remembered something.

"Yes, exactly," Brooke confirmed. "Have you heard about that before sweetie?"

"Uh huh," Ryan answered as he sipped his drink. Brooke and Lucas shared a puzzled look wondering where he could have heard it. "Brandon saw Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake having a special cuddle but he didn't know what it was so he asked Miss Bell at school and she told us all it was a special cuddle."

"So are you okay about what you saw?" Brooke asked him gently as she stroked his hair again. She didn't want this to affect him in any way.

"Uh huh mommy," Ryan assured her. "Now I know daddy wasn't hurting you."

"Are you sure you're only five?" Lucas asked him. Ryan looked at him and smiled. "Because you sure are smart for a five year old. And you know something?"

"What?" Ryan asked. Lucas got off the bed and knelt on the floor so he was eye level with Ryan.

"I think it's wonderful that you love your mom as much as you do," Lucas told him honestly. "But I don't blame you because she's amazing and I love her tons too."

"Mommy's awesome!" Ryan beamed as both he and Lucas looked at Brooke, who was blinking back happy tears.

"She sure is and you know something else?" Ryan shook his head again. "I can't wait until I marry your mom. Then she'll have the same name as us too."

"Yay!" Ryan said happily as he handed his empty tumbler to Lucas. "I can't wait either."

"Come on let's get you back into bed kiddo," Lucas told him. Brooke stood and Ryan clambered back into bed. Lucas pulled the covers over him as he got settled. "Goodnight Ryan. I love you."

"I love you too baby boy." Brooke said smiling.

"I love you mommy and daddy." Ryan said sleepily as they both kissed his forehead, before leaving his room and heading back to theirs.

"We're getting a lock put on that door," Lucas whispered as they headed down the attic stairs as quietly as they could. "I never want another conversation like that ever."

"Me neither," Brooke agreed. "Hey you think we can take them to the café for breakfast again before we take Ryan to school? Treat him for being the perfect child over this."

"Yeah I think we should," Lucas agreed. "Then I'll head into the shop and get the nursery furniture varnished and then the day after, we'll be able to put it in the nursery."

"Promise me you won't be handling any chisels." Brooke told him as they went back into their bedroom.

"I swear," Lucas promised her. "Now let's get back into that amazingly comfy bed so I can get some sleep now. I'm a little on the tired side."

* * *

"Momma why is there no breakfast?" Scarlett asked as she climbed into her seat at the breakfast table. Grace, Paige and Ryan were already seated. Brooke was holding Dylan as Lucas finished making Dylan's breakfast.

"Because your dad and I thought we would treat you all to going to the café again." she answered. She was met with a torrent of happy noises.

"Awesome!" Ryan said happily. "See I told you, you are the best mommy ever!"

"Thanks sweetie." Brooke beamed.

"Mama!" Dylan added as if he was agreeing with Ryan.

"Hey cutie!" she greeted and he giggled at her.

"Then both your dad and I are gonna drop Ryan at school." Brooke continued.

"You're _both_ taking me to school? Awesome!" Ryan said happily. "I like it when you both take me. Because I can show off _both_ of my parents."

"You like showing us off Ry?" Lucas asked as he made sure the lid to Dylan's breakfast was on securely.

"Uh huh, because everybody else has crappy parents." he told them. Brooke looked at Lucas and was almost in tears; happy ones of course.

"Glad you think we're not crappy parents," Lucas said happily. "And should he be using that word?"

"It's not as bad as some _other_ words," Brooke said as she place Dylan in his car seat. He gurgled happily, knowing he was off out someplace. "You're a happy little bunny this morning baby boy!"

"It's because he has amazing parents," Lucas told her as he kissed her forehead. "Girls do you want to get some toys together because you and your mom are gonna head over to Aunt Peyton's after I go to work."

"Is Jenny gonna be there?" Grace asked with a frown.

"No sweetie, she'll be at school," Brooke replied. "It'll just be little Jake, Ellie and Savannah."

"I like Vanna," Paige said. "She nice. Jenny just nasty."

"Ellie nice too," Scarlett added. "She likes to play dress up."

"Mommy? _Please _can I get a brother?" Ryan asked in a whine.

"You have Dylan." Brooke told him with a smile.

"I know but I mean _another_ brother," Ryan said. "There's too many princess dolly things and not enough basketballs."

"Yeah we are a little outnumbered aren't we Ry?" Lucas asked as he went over to Brooke and knelt down in front of her. He lifted her shirt up and noticed she had her maternity clothes on.

"Lucas what are you doing?" Brooke asked as she looked down at him puzzled. He just smirked as he moved his lips closer to her delicately swollen belly.

"Hey little baby growing in there," he said in a serious tone. "Ryan, Dylan and I _really_ need you to be a boy because we're outnumbered in a house full of girls!"

Ryan, Grace, Scarlett and Paige all giggled uncontrollably as they watched Lucas. Dylan gurgled when he heard his name and eventually Brooke was laughing as hard as the children. Lucas joined in as he pulled her shirt down and stood. Brooke shook her head in disbelief.

"So will I get a brother?" Ryan asked.

"Well I can't guarantee it," Lucas said with a playful frown, earning another round of giggles. "We'll just have to wait a few months and see."

* * *

"Hey! You're late!" Peyton said as she let Brooke, Grace, Scarlett, Paige and Dylan into her house. "What took you so long?"

"I stopped off at the bakers you like and bought us all lunch," Brooke said as she held two bags out to Peyton. "I _really_ need you to take them off me Peyt. I'm about to drop them. I'm a little loaded up."

"Sure, sorry." Peyton replied as she took the bags from her.

"I have another two bags that have snack food and drinks," Brooke said as she almost dropped the other two shopping bags on the floor as she put them down. "Man I really should have done two trips."

"What else are you carrying besides Dylan and an unborn baby?" Peyton asked amazed.

"Dylan's bag with his food and spare clothes and baby essentials and my purse," Brooke answered as Peyton picked the other two bags up and they began to head to the kitchen. The girls all headed to the lounge as Peyton, Brooke and Dylan headed to the kitchen. "Luckily the girls carried the toys they brought and Dylan here pressed the doorbell, didn't you little guy?"

"Mama!" he giggled as she smiled at him.

"He still just on mama and dada?" Peyton asked smiling as she began to unpack the shopping bags.

"Yeah, but we don't mind do we Dylan, no we don't!" Brooke said as she baby talked to him. He giggled at her. "Oh God Peyt, you're never gonna believe what happened last night."

"What? It sounds juicy and grown up and nothing to do with Princess Barbie going off your tone." Peyton said quickly, obviously in the need of an adult conversation.

"Lucas and I were in bed and we'd been at _it_ for ages. And he had me begging him to go faster and just as he did start obeying my orders, Ryan made his presence known."

"Nooooo!" Peyton said her eyes wide. Brooke nodded. "Oh my God! What did you do?"

"I couldn't really do anything except let my orgasm ride itself out," Brooke said grimacing slightly. "Lucas had to tell him to go back to his room and that we'd come up and talk about it. Ryan had only just got out the room when it was Lucas' turn to have a happy!"

"Oh my God! That is hysterical!" Peyton said laughing. "What did you tell him?"

"That it was what parents do to show each other they're in love. Or something along those lines. My brain was still mush from what Lucas made me feel."

"I would have hated to be you last night," Peyton laughed as she finished putting the food away. "Luckily Jake and I haven't been caught yet."

"But you have Peyton," Brooke told her amused. Peyton's eyes widened in shock. "When we'd told Ryan he mentioned a special cuddle and we wanted to know where he had heard it. He told us and Brandon caught you and Jake together and asked his teacher what you were doing and she said it was a special cuddle."

"Oh my God!" Peyton said mortified. "Miss. Bell? I'll never be able to look her in the eye again."

* * *

"You know it's a waste of time me being here," Brooke said to Haley a few days later. "Because Lucas won't let me help you guys move in."

"I know what you mean," Haley agreed. "Nathan's the same. Maybe we should take the kids to the park or something?"

"We could take them all back to my place," Brooke suggested. "They can play in the play area in the garden."

"Yeah that's a good idea," Haley said nodding. "That way they'll be out from under the guys' feet. Come on let's tell them and then round them up."

Twenty minutes later, Brooke and Haley were heading towards Brooke and Lucas' house in their cars with all the children who seemed particularly hyper. They parked in the driveway and freed the children from the refines of the seats and they charged round to the back of the house to go straight to the play area.

Brooke and Haley headed inside and Brooke opened the patio doors that led directly out to the area where the kids were playing. Brooke fixed everybody a drink and then she and Haley sat on the sofa to have a chat and catch up. Dylan and Jake were taking their mid morning naps.

"So how's the pregnancy going?" Haley asked her curiously.

"Good. I told Lucas about the pains and arranged an appointment to get checked out. I'm there on Friday. But the thing is I haven't had any for days," Brooke explained. "So I kind of feel like I'll be wasting their time."

"Nathan starts on Friday," Haley said. "And you're not wasting time. You're just being a responsible mother."

"I really hope Nathan doesn't end up having to examine me," Brooke said pulling a face. "That would be a little awkward. How's your pregnancy Haley Scott?"

"Good, except I feel like crap," Haley replied. "The morning sickness is really taking it out of me and I thought it would have stopped by now. So much for me thinking I managed to skip it. I have an iron deficiency so I'm on iron tablets and having to eat spinach which is gross."

"Really?" Brooke asked pulling a disgusted face. "So it's not your craving then?"

"Hell no," Haley replied. "It's still Ham. How about you?"

"Karen's breakfasts," Brooke replied. "And I have to have tons of it. I'm gonna end up the size of this house if I carry on. And brownies."

"No you won't, because for one the baby will be taking some of it and two you're still breastfeeding Dylan which will take a lot. Three you're running around after the other kids _and_ Lucas. And speaking of him, I'm sure he has his own way of working calories off you. It's probably why you need to have such a big breakfast."

"You know what Hales," Brooke said with a thoughtful look on her face. "I think you're right with every single one of those theories."

"Momma, can we get drinks?" Grace asked as she raced into the lounge.

"I already made you some sweetie," Brooke told her with a smile. "Everybody has the same and they're on the table in the party room."

"Okay momma," Grace said smiling. She was about to run straight back out but changed her mind and went over to Brooke and hugged her. "I love you momma."

"I love you too sweetie," Brooke told her hugging her back. "How's everybody doing out there anyway? They all behaving?"

"Uh huh momma," Grace said as she moved away from Brooke. "We're all good and there's no fighting when Jenny isn't here. And Jessica is loving her birthday."

"Good," Brooke told her with a smile. "Now you go back out and play and tell everybody they have a drink ready."

* * *

"Brooke, you have to stay in here for a while and don't peak out any windows okay?" Lucas said as he put his head around the door leading into the lounge. "I need to sneak a surprise in for you."

"Surprise huh? I like surprises," Brooke said as she walked over to him with Dylan in her arms. He waved his hands around happily as he saw Lucas. "But first I want a kiss off my soon to be husband."

"I'll just go ask him then shall I?" Lucas asked with a smirk as Dylan hit him in the face and giggled. "I guess I earned that huh?"

"You sure did. Now kiss me," Brooke told him. She'd wanted to kiss him for hours and it was driving her crazy. Their lips met in a loving kiss and Lucas moaned appreciatively. "That's better."

"Dada!" Dylan said before he held his arms out to Lucas.

"Daddy will hug you in a little while okay?" Lucas told him with a frown.

"Dada!" Dylan repeated and this time his bottom lip began to quiver.

"Lucas just give him a cuddle will you?" Brooke said handing him over. Lucas took hold of Dylan who immediately wrapped his little arms around Lucas' neck and hugged him tightly.

"God I think he's trying to strangle me." Lucas said as he coughed.

"That's what you get for telling him no to a hug," Brooke said jokingly. Dylan let his grip on Lucas go and he turned to look at Brooke and giggled. "You want to come back to momma so daddy can get momma's surprise in the house?"

"Incoming," Lucas said as he moved Dylan through the air like he was flying. Dylan giggled and gurgled the entire time. Brooke took hold of him and Dylan hugged her. "Right I'll disappear while he's not looking."

* * *

"God Peyton's house was even crazier this morning huh?" Brooke said as she and Lucas drove along the road on their way to Brooke's appointment. Friday had come too soon for her liking as she was scared there might be something wrong in there.

"I know and she only had an extra child in there," Lucas said with a laugh. "How are you anyway? Are you nervous? Because I know I am."

"Yeah. I'm scared too Luke," she confessed. "I mean what if they find something really bad?"

"Don't think like that Brooke," Lucas told her as he pulled into the parking lot. "We'll cross that bridge _if_ we come to it okay. You never know it probably is just those pains you had with Ryan and Sam. And then we'll be back home and you'll be seeing the finished nursery for the first time."

"I can't wait to see it," Brooke said with a dreamy look on her face. "I think you're mean for not showing it to me sooner."

"It wasn't finished," Lucas told her with a smile. "I wanted it perfect for you Brooke and I had to wait on something arriving for that."

* * *

"Brooke Baker," a nurse called out into the packed waiting room. Brooke and Lucas stood and followed the nurse down the hallway. "Hi Brooke, I just have to inform you that you've been assigned a new doctor. Dr. Carlos has to go on her maternity leave a little earlier than planned."

"Is she okay?" Brooke asked concerned as they went through a door into the doctor's office.

"She'll be fine," the nurse assured her. "She just has to rest. Here's your new doctor."

"Nathan?" Brooke asked horrified. He looked up a little stunned too, as did Lucas.

"Brooke, I take it you're my ten o'clock?" he asked with a smile as he took the medical file from the nurse.

"Is there not any other doctor available?" Brooke asked them.

"They're all fully booked. That's why Dr. Scott is the one taking over your appointments." the nurse explained.

"But its _Nathan_," Brooke said as she looked at her pleadingly. "He's my future brother in law. Tell me would you like your brother in law messing around with your lady parts?"

"He is a very good doctor." the nurse said, understanding Brooke's predicament. "And the only one available."

"Brooke, I'll leave any messing with your lady parts until its absolutely necessary okay?" Nathan told her. "Let me just do the consultation okay and if necessary I can get the nurse to examine you."

"You can do that?" Brooke asked her anxiety eased a little.

"Yes, if it makes my patient more comfortable," he told her with a smile. "Please take a seat. Beth, I'll call you if you're needed."

"Okay Dr. Scott," Beth the nurse replied as Brooke and Lucas sat down. She turned to Brooke with a smile. "For the record Brooke. I was in your situation once and it wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Really?" Brooke asked disbelievingly.

"Really." Beth nodded as she headed out of the door.

"Right so what exactly is the problem Brooke?" Nathan asked sounding every inch the professional doctor. Neither Brooke nor Lucas had seen this side to him.

"I've been getting sharp pains and I just want to get them checked to make sure it's nothing major," Brooke explained trying not to get too embarrassed. "I have similar pains when I was pregnant with Sam and Ryan, but these are a little more intense."

"How often do you get them?" Nathan asked as he wrote notes in her medical file.

"Some days I don't have them at all, others I can get them a few times in the same day."

"And this is your fourth pregnancy right?" Nathan asked. Brooke nodded. "And no C-sections?"

"No they all came out the way they went in," Brooke replied with a nervous smile. Both Lucas and Nathan smiled at her answer too. "And I didn't even need and medical assistance with them. They just popped out."

"Have you ever had any uterine infections or surgery?"

"Never."

"Have you ever or do you currently smoke or use any kind of drug?"

"No! Nathan you know I haven't." Brooke told him.

"Sorry I have to ask these questions. They're on the paperwork, see?" he asked as he showed them the paper he was filling in. "Have you had any bleeding after sex?"

"No."

"Right the rest of the form is what I find in my examinations, so do you want to change into a gown and hop up onto the bed?" Nathan asked. Brooke looked at him alarmed. "I'm gonna start of with an abdominal ultrasound okay? See if I can see anything ominous in there. The gown is behind the screen."

A few minutes later Brooke was on the examination table. She had a blanket protecting her modesty blow her waist and her gown was pulled up revealing her abdomen. Nathan squirted some gel onto her belly and began the scan.

"I'll try not to press too hard over your bladder," Nathan told her with a laugh. "Haley told me how much that makes you girls want to pee."

"It does and the fact we have to come in with a full bladder is the problem." Brooke said as Lucas took hold of her hand.

Their attention went back to Nathan as he remained silent as he frowned at the screen in front of him. It was obvious he was squinting to see for any kind of abnormality in there. Brooke noticed how he kept scanning a particular area of her womb and his frown got deeper each time he did it.

"Nathan is there something wrong?" she asked as she shared a worried look with Lucas.

"I can't quite get a clear image of this part Brooke," he told her as he ran the scanner over her again. "I'll be able to see a lot better if I do a TVS."

"A what?" Lucas asked puzzled.

"A Transvaginal ultrasound," Nathan answered. "It's where a small tube is placed into the vagina and gives me a better view of the uterus. I think that it's going to be necessary because going from what I can see on here, the placenta seems very low down and I _have_ to get a clearer picture of this Brooke."

"What does that mean?" Brooke asked. "Is it serious?"

"It is quite serious and can actually be fatal," Nathan told her. "That's why I need to do this other scan so I can determine if it is what I think it is. But if it does turn out to be that, you're in luck because I'm an expert in that particular thing. Maybe it's a good thing I got a transfer when I did."

"So you just put a tube up there, you don't need to look?" Brooke asked as she swallowed.

"I'll have to look briefly to get the tube in," Nathan told her. "Unofficially, and off the record, Lucas could do that part for me, if he's _very_ careful. Or I could get Beth back in."

"If it turns out I have what you think I have, I'll have to be treated by you anyway won't I?" Brooke asked.

"You could ask to be treated by somebody else, but they would more than likely refuse to treat you as though it's my area of expertise." Nathan replied.

"But that would mean you'd have to see down _there_ anyway won't it?"

"Yes, there'd be no way around it Brooke," he told her apologetically. He knew this was embarrassing and awkward for her. "Brooke it's my job. I'm used to seeing that area everyday. Hell you've seen one you've seen them all. The only one I pay any attention to anyway is Haley's."

Brooke couldn't hold back the laughter as Nathan spoke. Neither could Lucas. She then remembered she desperately needed the bathroom.

"Do I have to have a full bladder for this one?"

"No, you can go to the bathroom." Nathan assured her with a smile. Brooke jumped off the examination couch and almost ran to the door that had the small bathroom at the other side of it.

* * *

"Let's get you to bed. Nathan said you need to take it easy." Lucas said to Brooke as he helped her through the front door of their house. Both had a shocked look on their face.

"I want to see the nursery." Brooke said as they began to climb the stairs.

"Brooke, it's not a good idea." Lucas told her with a sad frown.

"I want to see it Luke." Brooke insisted as they got to the top of the stairs. She headed straight for the nursery and opened the door.

She looked around at the pale green and cream walls. She looked at the furniture that had been lovingly hand made by Lucas. The soft rug on the floor and all the matching accessories. Her eyes scanned the rows of stuffed toys and then fell on some of tiny baby sleep suits that were folded neatly on the changing unit. She had tears in her eyes as she did.

"It's beautiful." she told him as she took every little detail in. Her tears were dangerously close to falling and she turned and hurried out of the room and back down the stairs.

"Brooke." Lucas called gently after her.

"I'm just gonna need a minute." her teary voice called back.

Lucas' jaw clenched in frustration and anger. He sighed and then lashed out, hitting the doorframe in despair with his good hand. He followed her down the stairs and found her sat on the sofa in the lounge.

"We haven't even picked out names yet. How about Phoebe for a girl. I like that name, do you?" she said tearfully as he stood watching her.

"Come on. Don't. Don't." he told her softly, swallowing over the lump in his throat.

"Or maybe um- Maybe Josh for a boy. Josh is good." she added.

"We need to take a couple of days and process this, okay?" he told her gently his eyes turning red with unshed tears.

"God. When I think about all the time I thought maybe I didn't want another baby, after Sam like I- Like I couldn't handle it if anything happened to them again." Brooke said as she let her tears fall.

"Brooke it doesn't work like that. The universe doesn't punish you for being afraid." he told her trying to assure her.

"I know. I know. But I can't do it." she told him as she cried.

"Nathan said-" Lucas began, but Brooke cut him off.

"I know what he said Lucas."

"You have this baby, you could die." Lucas pointed out. His heart was breaking, yet he couldn't show her. He had to be the strong one in this, even if it meant he came across as cold and heartless.

"It doesn't matter. I'm _going_ to have this baby Lucas." she told him as she stood and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Lucas followed her and found her washing the previous evening's plates up as he went in.

"Nathan didn't say something _could_ happen to you. He said there was a very good chance. Brooke, he said we could lose the baby anyway," Lucas saw that those last words upset her more. His tears began to fall as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and lovingly kissed the top of her head. "Look, we- We don't have to make this decision now. Okay, we can take a couple of days before we go back in, okay?"

"For an abortion." Brooke spat out her heart breaking.

"That is not what Nathan called it."

"That's what it is!" Brooke insisted getting more emotional. Lucas realized that this was bringing back all the bad memories of Sam. His expression and tone softened.

"Look, nobody is gonna say-"

"That's what it is!" Brooke yelled as the plate she was holding smashed as she slammed it onto the counter. "Okay. If you would like to talk about it, then call it what it is."

"How could this happen in a week?"

"I had some pain early in the pregnancy."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" he asked incredulously.

"Because I didn't want you to worry and they said it was nothing. Like it was with Ryan and Sam," Brooke told him. "And I did tell you when it got worse."

"This isn't nothing." he told her as his tears continued to fall.

"Maybe it is." Brooke said softly.

"What does that mean?"

"It means whatever happens happens."

"That is really selfish, you know that?" he said sounding angry.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Okay, fine you want me to be the bad guy? Fine. We'll call it what you want. But if continuing with this pregnancy means _I_ lose you and our kids lose you, then we end it."

"It's not an it. Luke, this is _our_ baby. All right, you saw its heartbeat. You saw its little tiny fingers and toes." Brooke said, her own tears falling harder.

"Stop it!"

"No, I'm not gonna stop it! I want you to think about it, okay?" Brooke insisted. "There's a life growing inside me Lucas, a baby, our baby. _Not_ an it!"

"Then we'll try again, okay? Okay? We can adopt, okay?" Lucas said sounding like he was begging her.

"I know. I know, honey. And I love you for that. But this little life inside of me, it's you and it's me. I want him to have your goofy squint. I want her to have my dimples."

"I don't need this kid to look like me. I don't care about that. I care about this child growing up without a mother. Our other kids too. Look what it did to you."

"You are really trying to guilt me into this."

"Yes, I am. But it's exactly what I'm gonna do if, in the end, it keeps you alive."

"You are such a dick."

"Then fine. I'm a dick."

"Lucas, I've already lost a baby. How can you expect me to do this?" Brooke asked him tearfully. "You saw how much of a wreck I was after I lost Sam. I _cannot_ lose yet another baby whether my life is in danger or not."

Lucas never responded. He turned and walked away from her, walking out of the kitchen. She followed and saw him heading back up the staircase so she followed him up. When he was at the top he turned and headed towards the new nursery and headed inside. Brooke followed.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked him as she went in and saw him taking the stuffed toys off the shelf and shoving them in the empty drawers.

"It was too soon." he said as he continued.

"Stop it. Lucas Eugene Scott, if you don't stop it right now, I will beat your ass." Brooke demanded as she went over and grabbed hold of his hands to stop him from putting anything else in the drawers.

"You sound like my mom."

"I _am_ a mom," Brooke told him. "To the kids we have _and_ this one that's not yet born Lucas."

"A while back I had a dream. Something happened to you. It got me to thinking about my life without you and I- I-" Lucas began. "How would the kids and I cope without you? You're what holds this family together Brooke. You're the heart of this family and we'd all be lost without you."

"Honey." Brooke said, trying to sooth him.

"No, I can't live that life. I can't," he said sadly. "You talk about how I'm always saving you Brooke and I can't save you from this."

"We can't even think like that, okay? Will you please just look at all the stuff you and I have survived together? I mean car crashes, house fires and psycho wives. And, okay, even if something does happen to me, you're gonna be okay. I mean, you can raise this baby on your own. As well as the others."

"How am I supposed to feel about the child that took you away from me?" he asked hoarsely.

"God, I don't worry about that for a second, because you are _not_ that person. And you will never, ever, ever be on your own," Brooke told him emotionally. "You have Nathan and Haley and Peyton and Jake. Your mom and dad. Just think about all that sexy single-dad tail you're gonna rake in."

"Not funny." Lucas said with a snort.

"I'm sorry. It's not funny," she agreed. "Because I would haunt your ass just to make sure you never had sex again."

"How can you joke about this?"

"Because I'm scared," she told him honestly. "You're the one that taught me to believe in fate. And this is about accepting your fate."

"How can this be fate?" Lucas asked frowning.

"Maybe it is. Maybe- Maybe the whole point of you and me and every single moment that we've shared together over the years and us finally being together again has just been leading us here. Maybe you and I are meant to create _this_ life. Because maybe this life is gonna change the world."

"I can't accept that our story doesn't have a good ending." Lucas mumbled.

"Our story already has the greatest ending. No matter what. Because we're together." Brooke told him as she held him tightly. He held her just as tight.

"I need to know we're making the right choice." he said, his eyes pleading.

"Ow." Brooke said as she moved out of his embrace and placed her hand on her belly.

"What? Come here. Sit down. Sit down. I'll call an ambulance." he told her worriedly as he helped her over to the chair in the corner.

"No, wait. He's kicking hard," Brooke told him. She took hold of his hand and placed it on her belly. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah." he said incredulously. She could see he was struggling with various different emotions as he looked at their joint hands on her belly.

"Hey. It is okay for you to love this baby," Brooke assured him. She moved her hand and gently cupped his cheek. "It doesn't mean you don't love me."

"I can't live without you, Brooke." he said sadly.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to. And you're not going to," Brooke told him. "I know it. I can feel it. We are gonna live happily ever after. All eight of us."

* * *

"I wonder how Brooke got on at the doctors?" Peyton asked Jake as he ate his lunch. "I've not heard anything from them. I don't know if I should be worried."

"Maybe its bad news," Jake said quietly so the kids wouldn't hear. He needn't have worried as they were too absorbed in the cartoons to pay him any attention. "Have you called them?"

"Yeah and I got no answer," Peyton told him. "I don't want to keep hassling them just in case it is."

"Maybe they're trying to get their heads round what they got told," Jake said. "Or maybe they're having a special cuddle."

"I don't know Jake," Peyton said frowning. "I hope it wasn't bad news for them. That's the last thing Brooke needs. Especially it being so close to what would have been Sam's birthday."

* * *

"This scares me Brooke." Lucas said as they led cuddled up on their bed. Lucas had insisted she lie down on something comfy like Nathan had insisted.

"It'll be okay," she told him. "Nathan is an expert with this condition remember."

"And what if it's not?" Lucas asked.

"It will be. We are gonna dance at this kid's wedding. And we're gonna spoil our grandkids together. I know it," Brooke assured him. "I'm doing this Lucas. I'm having this baby."

"No," he told her gently. "_We're_ having this baby."

* * *

_Most of you will probably recognize the last part of the chapter as what happened between Leyton in S6. I decided to put a Brucas spin on it and change it slightly as I thought it fit in perfectly with the result of the poll I had a few chapters back about whether or not Brooke should be pregnant. The result was obviously yes, but the majority of you wanted it with drama. So here's the start of the drama. Let me know what you think._


	29. Keep Holding On

_alysef - I'll keep that in mind about the extra long updates. Glad you enjoyed it._

_CaseyJr - Aww thanks! Glad you like the kids in this. The creepy guy was explained in a little more detail in the Christmas chapters. And he might be making an appearance or two in the future. _

_brucaslover24 - Aww thanks! Glad you like the drama. _

_forever-alwaysB-Davis - I always wanted a Brucas spin on that scene too and the results of the poll I had was the perfect opportunity. I do have the chapters planned out and it will include Nathan talking to Haley and Lucas (separately) about Brooke's condition. I'm even thinking of having Brooke have a heart to heart with him about it. Thank you so much for that sweet review and I love the longer ones. _

_OTH-Brucas-love - I could just picture Lucas doing soomething like that to Brooke's belly so I HAD to put it in. Wow I think you're the first person that I gave goosebumps too with my writing. I always thought it would be much more emotional and intense with Brucas in that situation because everything in the show was so much more heartfelt when it was Brucas._

_craxygirl54 - I had to put the scene where Ryan walked in. I mean it's only a matter of time before one of the children walked in on them. _

_paigematthewsfan21, Diane Hermans, wrestlingfan29, Selena, Katie, Emily, Mary Garland, Satcher, Serah, The-Chadinator, BrookeScott, Brucas2345, Allison, Kelly, Merrie, Cate, Sophia, Lindy, Ashleigh, Maureen - Thank you so much once again for all the reviews you left. I love reading them._

_Hope you all enjoy this._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"I'm gonna call Peyton and Jake and ask them if they'll keep the kids tonight," Lucas said to Brooke a few hours later. They were still led on their bed, their minds swimming with what Nathan had told them. "We need a little time to ourselves to process all this."

"I want them here Lucas," Brooke told him sadly. "I want to spend as much time with them as I can. Just in c-"

"Don't say that Pretty Girl," he told her emotionally. "Like you said, you're not going anywhere and we'll be dancing at our grandkids weddings."

"Can you go and get the kids Lucas?" Brooke asked as she moved to look into his eyes. "I really want to cuddle them."

"I don't want to leave you alone," he told her as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "I'll call Haley and ask her to come over. I'm sure she'll appreciate the break from unpacking."

"That'll be good," Brooke said gratefully. "We can have a girly chat then."

* * *

"Hey Tigger, what's wrong?" Haley asked as she came into the bedroom. Lucas had let her in and then gone out to go and collect the kids. "Lucas never really said much."

"Hales, sit," Brooke told her sadly. Haley looked puzzled and worried as she sat on the bed beside Brooke. "I have a medical condition called placenta previa. Nathan discovered it earlier at my appointment."

"Oh honey," Haley said softly. "Nathan's dealt with this hundred of times before Brooke. You're in good hands."

"He told me that if I had this baby there's a chance I could die," Brooke said as her tears fell again. "He suggested a termination, only he called it something else."

"Oh my God!" Haley said horrified.

"But I'm not losing another baby Haley. I can't," Brooke told her. "If anything happens to me, I want you and Nathan to take care of Lucas and the kids. Peyton already has too much to cope with, with her insane bunch."

"Nothing is going to happen." Haley told her horrified at the thought.

"Haley."

"You shouldn't talk like that." Haley said, trying not to get emotional.

"Honey, I have to talk like this. Okay? Lucas already isn't sure about this baby. You're the only one I can really talk to Hales; I just _really_ need you to hear me out."

"Okay. It's just scary, that's all." Haley said sounding scared and upset.

"I know. But I do not want Lucas to be alone. Or our kids," Brooke told her tearfully. "I know I can't kill this baby inside me Hales, but the truth is I'm petrified of this pregnancy."

"Brooke." Haley began, but Brooke continued on.

"I'm not ready to die Haley. I want to see my babies grow up and go to college, get married, hell even have their _own_ babies. But the fact is I'm not strong enough to survive losing another baby. So either way my kids lose their mom."

"Brooke, you are the strongest person I know," Haley told her as she took both of Brooke's hands in hers. "Just look at everything you've been through over the years. And I'm truly sorry I was gone from your life for four years and I couldn't help you then. Some kind of best friend I am huh?"

"Haley, you have been there for me every single day of my life since kindergarten. And it wasn't four whole years. I saw you sometimes in those four years." Brooke told her.

"But I wasn't here for the major things though," Haley said as she beat herself up. "Hell I couldn't even make your wedding."

"Well I think the fact you were giving birth was a pretty good cover story," Brooke said trying to make a joke out of it. "You didn't really miss much anyway. But you're gonna be here for the important one. The one that _should_ have happened all those years ago."

"You still want to go ahead with the wedding?"

"Now more than ever," Brooke told her honestly. "Knowing that I'm walking around like a ticking bomb just makes me want to be Mrs. Lucas Scott all the more. And I'm scared I'm gonna miss it all. My life with Lucas, the kids and the new baby. And my friends and my family. And you, so we can catch up on the missing years."

"It's not fair." Haley said as she let her tears fall. She didn't want to lose her one true best friend. She hated the fact that they hadn't really had chance to see each other much while she and Nathan had lived away.

"Hey, when I think of everyone else out there in the world that goes through their life alone then I think of all the amazing years I've gotten to spend with my beautiful, beautiful best friend, Haley James Scott, I kind of feel sorry for everybody else," Brooke said as she too let the tears fall freely down her face. "So almost four years is nothing Hales. Not for all the other times you've been there for me. You're an amazing best friend and that's why I trust you to help Lucas and my kids _if_ anything does happen to me."

"If your stupid, stubborn ass goes anywhere before I say so we are not best friends anymore. You got it?" Haley said, trying to joke, but it came out in broken sobs as she fought the sadness growing within her.

"I got it." Brooke told her with a sad smile.

"Okay." Haley replied as she took a deep breath to try and control her emotions.

"I love you." Brooke said, suddenly feeling the need to tell her best friend.

"I love you too, Brooke." Haley replied as they hugged and continued to cry softly.

* * *

"Hey Luke," Jake greeted as he answered the door. "You here to pick up your offspring?"

"Yeah," Lucas replied in a quiet tone as he stepped into their house. "But I need to talk to you and Peyton first"

"Sure man," Jake said as he closed the door. He saw that Lucas' eyes were all red and puffy, like he'd been crying. "All the kids are upstairs someplace and as usual Peyton's in the kitchen."

Lucas followed Jake through the house and into the kitchen, where they found Peyton surrounded by piles of ironing. She looked up as the two of them came through the door. She knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Luke?" she asked concerned as she set the iron down. "What's wrong? It's Brooke isn't it?"

"She's okay. She's gonna be all right," Lucas said softly. "Can we sit?"

"And the baby?" Peyton asked concerned as the three of them sat at the much smaller table that Larry had in his kitchen. "Lucas, what's with the face? What is it? Tell me."

"There are some complications with the pregnancy." he said sounding exhausted.

"What are you talking about, what complications?" Jake asked, his heart going out to his friend.

"Brooke has a condition called placenta previa." he answered in almost a whisper.

"What is that? What does that mean?" Peyton asked her eyes full of worry.

"Well it means she runs the risk of hemorrhaging during pregnancy or during the delivery." Lucas told her, repeating the words Nathan had told them that morning

"Oh okay, but she's gonna be okay, her and the baby?" Jake asked with a frown.

"Yeah, if everything goes perfectly, yes." Lucas said trying to convince himself that that would be the outcome.

"Lucas, come on. What if everything doesn't go perfectly?" Peyton insisted.

"Well, then we could lose her, Peyton," Lucas said looking at her with tear filled eyes. "She could die. And the baby could too."

Peyton and Jake were shocked. They both felt like they had been slapped, so could only imagine what Brooke and Lucas were feeling.

"Nathan advised that it would be better if the pregnancy was ended," Lucas said as he put his head in his hands as he cried. "I tried to guilt Brooke into having it done. What kind of a person does that make me? I know what she went through when Sam died and there I was being a total dick and telling her she had to have an abortion because she was being selfish."

"Oh Lucas." Peyton said as she moved to sit next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. She looked at Jake helplessly who was sat there looking shocked.

"I can't lose her. I only just got her back," Lucas said quietly as he cried. His tears soaked the bandage he still wore on his hand. "We haven't even got married yet. And somehow I don't think that will be happening."

"Lucas, if I know Brooke the way I think I do, she's still going to go through with the wedding," Peyton assured him. "She wants to be your wife more than anything."

"Except being a mom," Lucas said almost bitterly and then cursed himself as he stood and began pacing the kitchen. "I can't believe I'm talking like this. How am I gonna cope with this?"

"How's Brooke coping?" Peyton asked as she and Jake shared another look.

"How do you think? She's devastated," he replied as he ran a hand through his hair; it was a sign he was severely stressed. "I left her with Haley so they could chat. Haley's better in a crisis than I am."

"Lucas from what Brooke has told me, you're perfect in a crisis," Peyton said gently. "Just like Jake here."

"Peyton, I suck in a crisis," Jake said as he looked at her like she was crazy. "Lucas of all people knows that!"

"Well I think you cope great," Peyton said. "Just like Brooke thinks Lucas does."

"What am I gonna tell the kids?" Lucas asked as he sat back in the seat he had vacated.

"Maybe you and Brooke should do that together," Jake suggested. "That way you can be moral support for each other."

* * *

"Where's momma?" Scarlett asked as Lucas and the kids arrived back home. They were all in the entrance hall taking their jackets and shoes off.

"She's upstairs lying down," Lucas said quietly. "Don't disturb her she needs to rest."

"Is she sick daddy?" Paige asked as Ryan watched Lucas. He could tell something wasn't right.

"Something like that," Lucas mumbled as he picked Dylan's car seat up. "Do you guys want to run up to your rooms and play for a while? I need to go and talk to your mom."

"Okay daddy." the three girls said in unison and took off up the stairs case. Ryan stayed where he was as he looked at Lucas and frowned.

"What's wrong with my mom?" he asked Lucas. Lucas sighed and gently placed Dylan's car seat back on the floor. He knelt so he was level with Ryan.

"We're going to tell you guys later okay?" he told him softly as he looked into his eyes.

"Have you been crying?" Ryan asked as he saw how red Lucas' eyes were.

"I have," Lucas admitted wearily. "And you'll find out why later okay buddy?"

"Okay," Ryan said hesitantly. "Is mommy and the baby okay? Is that why you were crying?"

Lucas was amazed that a five year old could read him like a book. It hit him then that the only reason why Ryan had turned out the way he had was because of Brooke. Lucas felt his eyes fill with tears again and he had to swallow over the sudden lump that had formed in his throat as he nodded his answer. Ryan immediately launched himself at Lucas and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry daddy," he told him. "Everything is gonna be okay. Mommy's like a superhero, she'll get better."

"I really hope you're right Ryan," Lucas managed to say as he hastily tried to blink back his tears as he hugged Ryan back. "I really hope you're right."

* * *

"Honey, you know Brooke's condition? Are you _sure_ you can help her Nathan?" Haley asked Nathan as she cooked their dinner that night. Jamie and Jessica were upstairs in their rooms, sorting through their boxes of toys they still had to unpack. Nathan gave her a puzzled look. "She told me earlier. Lucas called me over while he went and collected the kids. She's made her decision."

"She has?" Nathan asked surprised.

"She's going through with the pregnancy Nathan," Haley told him as she looked at him with teary eyes. "And I need you to promise me that you're going to do everything you can to save my best friend."

"Haley of course I will," Nathan assured her as he went over to her and gathered her into his arms. "Even more so considering it's my sister in law. I'll do everything twice if I have to, because I know that Lucas wouldn't be able to cope if he lost her."

"She's scared to death Nathan. But she won't tell you that," Haley said as she rested her head on his chest. "She told me she's petrified of going through with this pregnancy but she can't kill her baby."

"I promise Hales, I'm gonna make sure I get Brooke through this," Nathan told her. "I'm gonna be extra cautious just to be safe."

* * *

Lucas had all the children, except Dylan, gathered outside the door to his and Brooke's bedroom. He and Brooke had discussed how they were going to tell the children and now faced the dreaded task. Lucas had told Brooke about Ryan and she had cried when she heard how well he had handled it.

"Okay, so when you go in there and sit on the bed, you have to be really careful with mommy okay?" Lucas explained to them. Each child nodded in understanding. Lucas took a breath and opened the door.

"Hey guys," Brooke greeted from her spot in the middle of the bed. She had Dylan in her arms who was nursing hungrily. The children climbed on the bed and sat perfectly still as Lucas sat beside her. "Did you have fun at Peyton's?"

"It was okay until Jenny came home," Grace replied as she looked at both her parents. They both looked sad and she wanted to know why. "Why are you and daddy sad?"

Brooke and Lucas shared a look as Dylan finished his feed. Lucas scooped him from Brooke's arms to wind him as she quickly covered herself back up. A loud burp came from him and it caused the other children to giggle.

"You know how I had to go and see the doctor today?" Brooke began. The children nodded their answer. "Well it turned out that my new doctor is Uncle Nathan. And he found a problem inside mommy."

"What do you mean mommy?" Grace asked. Ryan watched anxiously.

"When a baby grows, everything has a set place it has to be," Brooke began. This was probably the hardest thing she had had to do; apart from the time she had to tell them about Sam and Julian, but then Lucas had done most of that for her. "Something is in the wrong place and it can make me poorly."

"But you can get better right momma?" Paige asked as she and Scarlett held hands. Both their eyes were huge.

"I can, but there is a chance I might not." Brooke said struggling to get her words out as her tears threatened to fall. She didn't want to cry in front of them. It would only upset them more.

"What happens if you don't get better momma?" Scarlett asked.

"Then I have to go and be with Sam and your other daddy," Brooke said tearfully. "But I don't want that. I want to stay here with you guys."

"Then stay mommy," Ryan said sadly. "We need you _here_ mommy. Sam has our other daddy to look after him."

"I know you do angel," Brooke told him as she let her tears fall. "And I _really_ hope that I get to stay here with all of you and the new baby. But I might not have a choice. I am going to do _everything_ I can to make sure that I don't have to leave okay guys?"

"So am I," Lucas promised them. "It means your mom will have to spend a lot of time resting, but I'm gonna be here okay. And we just have to make sure that we're careful around your mom."

"We will daddy," Ryan said. "Because we want mom to stay with us. We don't want her to go to heaven."

"I know Ry," Lucas said as his tears fell down his cheeks. The children were surprised to see both their parents crying. The girls went up to Lucas and hugged him. Dylan gurgled. "Thanks girls."

"Mommy is it okay to hug you?" Ryan asked quietly.

"If you're gentle." Brooke replied. Ryan carefully made his way to Brooke and hugged her, pretty much like he had to Lucas earlier. Only he didn't use as much force.

* * *

Lucas woke up on the morning of what would have been Sam's first birthday, to find himself alone in the bed. He sat up straight in the bed and listened to see if he could hear any movement that would indicate Brooke's whereabouts.

He thought he heard a noise from the closet. He got out of bed to investigate and padded sleepily over to the closet and opened the door. He stepped inside and saw her sat on a seat they had put in there.

She had a box on her lap and she was looking through the contents. He could hear her sobbing quietly. It was then he noticed that the box held Sam's baby things. He crossed over to her and knelt in front of her.

"I can't believe it's been a year since I gave birth to him," she said quietly as she looked at the few photographs she had of him. "We're still going to the cemetery today right?"

"Of course," Lucas replied softly. "That's if you want to and feel up to it."

"I want to," she replied as she picked up Sam's first baby sleep suit. "Look how small he was. Why did he have to die Lucas?"

"I don't know Pretty Girl," Lucas said as his heart broke for her. "Sometimes life isn't fair. And we seem to be having more than our fair share of it."

"I know. Are we bad people Lucas?" she asked as she looked from the box to his face. "What have we done to deserve all this?"

"We're not bad people Brooke," he assured her. "Especially not you. I mean look at what you did for Dylan. You saved his life when you were still grieving over Sam. You did the hardest thing a grieving mother could _ever_ do. You nursed and loved another baby who was in desperate need. That makes you an amazingly brilliant person Brooke."

"Really?" she asked sounding almost shy.

"Yes," he assured her. "And that's why I love you."

* * *

"You can each pick a bunch of flowers that you like for Sam okay?" Lucas told the kids.

"Okay daddy." they said in unison and began to look at the colorful flower display. He moved over to Brooke who was stood looking at the flowers almost numbly.

"How are you holding up?" he asked in a whisper. As he bounced Dylan, who giggled.

"Ask me later," she replied quietly. "I don't want to break down in here."

"Okay," he replied as he kissed her cheek gently. "Have you decided what flowers you want?"

"Orange gerbera daisies." she replied. Lucas gently stroked her back as he and Dylan went to pick some of the flowers Brooke had requested. Dylan smiled as he saw the bright blooms in front of him.

"That's a daisy Dylan," Lucas told him as he showed it to him. "Your mommy's favorite flower, except for roses."

"Mama," Dylan said as he recognized the word. "Dassy."

"Did he just try to say Daisy?" Brooke asked as she snapped out of her almost trance like state.

"I think he did," Lucas said sounding impressed. "Aren't you a clever little guy?"

"Dada." Dylan said as she smiled at Lucas.

"We chose our flowers." Grace announced as she, Scarlett and Paige arrived at his side. Each held a bunch of gerbera daisies. Grace's were pink, Paige's were purple and Scarlett's were red. Ryan then came up with a bunch of yellow ones.

"Thought I'd match everybody else." Ryan said as he showed Lucas his flowers.

"Well Dylan and I better keep in with the theme huh?" he joked. He chose blue gerberas for Dylan and white for himself and then went to pay.

* * *

"Do you want sometime alone?" Lucas asked as he stroked Brooke's back lovingly. They were stood by Sam and Julian's grave, which was now a mass of bright color from all the daisies that covered it.

"I'd really appreciate that Luke." she said as she gave him a grateful smile.

"I'll get them all rounded up and we'll wait in the car," he told her as he kissed her cheek. "If you need me just wave your hand okay. I'll be able to see you from the car."

"Okay honey." she told him gratefully.

"Come on kids. We're gonna wait on your mom in the car okay?" he told them all.

They all obediently followed him as he headed towards the parked car. Brooke thought she heard Dylan say mama as they walked. She turned her attention back to the grave.

Her heart felt like it was breaking again as she thought of her little baby that had been cruelly taken away from her. Her mind then focused on the baby growing inside her and the seriousness of her condition.

Before she realized what she was doing, Brooke began to talk like both Julian and Sam were there in front of her. She spoke about anything and everything. It was like once she began talking she couldn't stop and before she even knew it half an hour had passed. She then began talking about the pregnancy and eventually moved on to her medical condition.

"The truth is, I see how worried the doctors are and how terrified Lucas is so I'm trying to be strong through all of it, but I'm scared. So if the both of you could put in a good word for us up there I'd really appreciate it," she said. She never heard Lucas approaching her. "I'm not ready to say goodbye to this life yet. I still have so much more to do. I want to see my kids grow up and get married. I'm just not ready to go."

"This place is way too full of people I love and miss. There's not any room for any more," Lucas told her emotionally as he moved closer to her. He put his arm around her waist as he spoke. "You hear me? Not even one. Like Brooke says, if you could put a word in for us up there, we'd appreciate it."

"How much did you hear?" she asked softly.

"Not much," he replied. "Just from when you said you weren't ready to say goodbye. You're freezing Pretty Girl. Come on let's get you back to the car. You've been stood out here long enough."

"How long have I been stood there?" she asked as she took one last look at the grave, before they turned and headed back to the car. Lucas saw Ryan looking out of the window at them.

"Just over half an hour," he answered as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. "You want to go and get a hot drink at the café?"

"Yeah I'd like that," she said with a weak smile. "I don't want to go back home just yet."

* * *

"Hey. I wasn't expecting you guys today," Karen greeted as Brooke, Lucas and the kids came into the café. "How are you?"

"Okay considering." Brooke said with a weak smile. Karen gave her a hug in response.

"Well get yourself sat down," Karen said. "Drinks and cake all round is it?"

"That would be great mom," Lucas told her quietly as they all headed over to their usual table. "You kids want a hot drink?"

They all nodded, so Lucas requested a hot chocolate for all of them. Karen smiled and went to sort it all out for them. She noticed that even the children seemed quieter than normal.

Her heart went out to Brooke. She couldn't imagine what she would do in her position. She looked over at her and it was clear to see the emotional strain on her face. Lucas too looked tired and troubled. She silently cursed that they once again had to endure the kind of things they were, when they were just beginning to get themselves on track.

She prayed that Brooke and the baby survived in the end. She didn't know what she would do to try and comfort Lucas and the children if anything happened to Brooke. It made her pray even more that Brooke would be strong enough to get through what lay ahead for her.


	30. Making Memories

_Hey lovely readers! _

_I just want to say a huge thanks to all of you for the 1200+ lovely reviews you have left me. Hope you enjoy this update._

_paigematthewsfan21 - God I don't think Lucas would cope if that did happen._

_CaseyJr - There will be many more chapters. I have a lot planned for everybody yet._

_craxygirl54 - I loved writing the Baley scene. I've been waiting for ages to write that in this story._

_Diane Hermans, Katie, sb1218, h23brock, msab782, LauraLynn3, The-Chadinator, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, Cate, Caroline, Mackenzie, Emily, Maddie, Laura, Sophie, Anna, Taylor, Maureen, Mary Garlans, Satcher, Callie, KTC729, Jane, Kristin, Melissa, Annie, jordan, minervaann, Sullivan - Thanks for the lovely reviews. You guys rock._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"Hey bro," Nathan greeted as he walked into the café two weeks later. Lucas was sat at the counter nursing a cup of coffee. "How are you?"

"Holding up I guess," he said with a sigh. "I'm really worried Nate. Every time she rubs her belly I'm thinking that she's gonna tell me we need to get to the hospital."

"Lucas, it's only normal," Nathan assured him as he sat beside him. "I've dealt with hundreds of cases like this, which means that I've dealt with hundreds of expectant fathers in your situation."

"What was your advice to them?"

"To keep positive," Nathan replied. "Have you and Brooke talked about it yet?"

"Yeah."

"Together?" Lucas shook his head.

"Not really," Lucas confessed. "We sort of had a fight about it after we got back home after you told us what was wrong. I tried to guilt her into an abortion."

"What?" Nathan asked stunned. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to lose Brooke," Lucas replied tearfully. "I just got her back."

"Lucas, I promise you I am gonna do everything I can for you and Brooke," Nathan assured him. "Brooke isn't gonna be going anywhere on my watch. I'll make sure of it."

"She's in good hands Lucas," Karen said as she came up to the counter. "I think it's good that your brother is her doctor. That way you know that he is going to do everything and anything he can to help."

"I know you're right," Lucas said quietly. "It doesn't stop me worrying though. Brooke's been through so much already with losing Sam and Julian, her house even. I worry that she's not strong enough to battle if anything does go wrong."

"If that happens sweetie, you have to be strong okay?" Karen said to him as her eyes filled with tears. "And while she's okay, try and be happy Lucas, just in case."

"I know what you mean mom," Lucas said as tears began to escape his eyes. "Make the last bit of time with her happy just in case she doesn't make it. How would I tell the kids if that did happen?"

"Only think about that if you need to okay?" Karen told him.

"Where's Brooke now?" Nathan asked.

"She's at home in bed," Lucas said. "I just dropped Ryan off at school and stopped off for coffee before I head back to make her breakfast."

"You having a breather too?" Nathan asked knowingly. Lucas nodded. "Luke you need to talk to Brooke properly. About your plans for every scenario you can think of. And you do know with Brooke's condition, we advise no sex whatsoever in the last trimester, so if you want some action I'd get cracking."

* * *

"No sex?" Brooke asked in disbelief as Lucas finished telling her what Nathan had told him. "But how am I supposed to not have sex with you for _three_ whole months? Does Nathan expect me to wear a chastity belt or something?"

"I don't know," Lucas replied with a slight smile. "It's gonna be hard not making love to you for that long Brooke. Maybe I should sleep in one of the spare rooms when that time comes? Lock myself in so you can't ravish me."

"Hell no! You are not sleeping in the spare room. I need you to hold me when I sleep," Brooke said pouting. "You think Haley would have the kids for the rest of the day? Or Peyton even?"

"Why what do you have in mind?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

"Well it involves you being naked obviously and you doing wonderful things to my body with various parts of yours," she told him as she kinked her eyebrow. "And besides doing that might help us take our minds off everything before we have _that_ talk that Nathan was on about."

"Yeah," Lucas said thoughtfully. "I'll call Peyton. Haley needs to rest."

"Are you gonna tell her why we need her to watch the kids at short notice?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"She'll only think something bad has happened so I think I'd better don't you?"

* * *

"Thanks for this Peyt," Lucas said as he dropped Grace, Paige, Scarlett and Dylan off at her house. "Brooke and I really appreciate it."

"I bet you do," Peyton said with a laugh. "It's gonna kill you guys not getting any for three months so the least I can do is help out now huh?"

"I _really _don't know how I'm gonna get through those three months," Lucas said with a sigh. "I mean Brooke's gorgeous and she knows just what to do to, uh and I'm gonna stop right there."

"I'm so glad you did," Peyton laughed. "But you do know that Brooke and I talk about our sex lives all the time right? And now Haley's back it's only gonna get juicier."

"Does Brooke tell you _everything_?" Lucas asked alarmed.

"She doesn't tell me as much as she tells Haley, but I know quite a bit of what you're like in bed Lucas Scott," Peyton told him with a smile causing him to blush. "And trust me all Brooke can do is sing your praises. Even back in high school."

"Really?" Lucas asked sounding completely flattered. He put a smirk on his face. "Although with what I do to her, I'm not surprised."

"God can your ego get any bigger right now?" Peyton asked as she laughed heartily.

"Ask me when Brooke's in her third trimester and she's whining about the sweet loving she's missing." he said with a slight laugh.

"You'll be just as bad," Peyton said. "Anyway don't you think you've been here long enough? Brooke would have got started by herself by now."

* * *

"I think we should have that all important discussion before we have any more orgasms," Brooke purred against Lucas' naked, sweaty chest. "Plus I could do with a breather."

"Same here," Lucas agreed. "We kind of got carried away huh?"

"It was pretty damn amazing though." she said as she smiled. He tightened his arms around her.

"Where do you want to start in this conversation?" he asked reluctantly.

"How about we get the biggie out of the way first?" Brooke asked as she moved and sat up. "What would you do if the worst case scenario happened and I didn't survive?"

"I honestly don't know Brooke," Lucas said as he too sat up. "I'd be devastated."

"But what would you do Lucas?" she insisted. "I mean if the baby survived and I didn't."

"I'd have to be strong for the kids," he told her. "But my heart would be broken. I'd have to rely on my family for help with everything. I'd just have to try and take it one day at a time."

"Promise me that if anything does happen to me and you feel you want to find somebody else to be with, that you will do that," she asked, her hazel eyes glinting with unshed tears. "Don't spend the rest of your life alone because you feel like you owe it to my memory."

"I can't ever imagine being with anybody else after you Brooke," he told her truthfully. "If anything does happen to you, my heart will die right along with you Pretty Girl. I'm sorry but that's one promise I can't make to you. Please don't ask me to make that promise, because I can't."

"Okay," she said softly. She didn't want to upset him more than was necessary. "I've decided I'm gonna make little boxes for each of the kids, you know sort of like a memory box meets a time capsule?"

"I think that's a good idea," he told her. "Just to be on the safe side."

"I talked to Nathan the other day," Brooke said. Lucas looked at her surprised. "I needed to ask him something about what I read in the info he gave me."

"What?" Lucas asked concerned.

"I read that if there were complications in the delivery and I hemorrhaged and Nathan couldn't stop it, that the only way to save me would be a hysterectomy," Brooke told him. He looked stunned. "I've signed a form to give my consent for Nathan to do that if he has to. Are you okay with that?"

"Brooke if you signed for your consent then I'm fine with it. Especially if it means I get to keep you," he told her. "And we have plenty of babies already."

"I just envisioned us having more than one baby together," she told him. "But we do have enough children don't we?"

"I think that six is plenty," he assured her. "Well it will be six when this little fella is born safe and sound. And then we can be a proper family together when you _both_ get back from the hospital."

"I'm also going to leave you instructions of how I want my funeral," she saw him go to interrupt. "Just in case okay? I'll write everything in a notebook for you Lucas."

"I hope I never have to read it," he said sadly. "I'm so scared Brooke. I've never been this scared before. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm going to try my best to get through this Lucas," she promised him. "Like I said at the graveyard, I'm not ready to say goodbye yet. I have so much still to do."

"What about the wedding?"

"We're still getting married Lucas," she promised him. "Nathan is gonna be your best man right? So _if_ anything did happen in the ceremony or the reception, he'll be there to help. I want to be your wife Lucas, more than anything. And it'll be happy memories for the kids too."

"My mom said we should make the most of things to be on the safe side," Lucas said as he let his tears escape his eyes. "That we should make as many happy memories for the kids while we can."

"Your mom's right," Brooke told him. "I've been arranging a few things already. I've booked the Princess Palace for Grace's birthday in May already. Dylan's first birthday is a work in progress. I have another notebook for that. I have a lot of notebooks."

"I really hope that I never have to read these notebooks of yours Brooke," he said quietly. "I was thinking why don't we head to the beach this weekend? We could stay at the beach house. The kids would love it."

"That's a good idea," Brooke said smiling. "Maybe we can take them to the fair in Charlotte next weekend?"

"Only if you're up to it okay?" Lucas told her.

"Okay." she said in a whisper. Lucas took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Brooke I promise that I will do everything you want me to apart from find somebody else _if_ the worst happens," he said as he swallowed over the lump in his throat. "And from now, we're gonna be happy okay? No more depressing talks unless we _really_ have to do so. Deal?"

"Deal," she said with a smile. Strangely enough, they both felt like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. "Now how about we get back to the stuff we were doing before? Make some more good memories."

* * *

"Can we build a _really_ big sandcastle?" Grace asked from her booster car seat.

"We sure can," Lucas said as he drove them all to the beach house. "You can all build as many sandcastles as you want."

"And can we swim in the sea?" Ryan asked.

"We'll see about that okay sweetie," Brooke said. "Are you guys looking forward to eating breakfast on the beach again?"

"Uh huh momma!" Scarlett said happily.

"Me too!" Paige agreed.

"And we can collect shells from the beach and you girls can make stuff. Because I know you liked doing that the last time," Lucas said. "And while you are doing that, Ryan and I can play ball."

"Awesome!" Ryan said happily. "I need to work on my arm."

"How old are you again?" Lucas asked as he laughed. Brooke smiled as she listened to their interaction. This felt like a normal family outing and her medical worries were far from her mind right then.

"Mama!" Dylan murmured from his seat. Brooke looked over the back of her seat at him. She was met with a wide smile that revealed his few teeth.

"Hey baby boy!" Brooke greeted with a smile of her own.

"Mama," Dylan said again as his smile grew. "Mama!"

"What's wrong sweetie?" Brooke asked as she moved her arm around her seat. Dylan gripped her finger and began to bite on it. "Oh are your teeth hurting you baby?"

"His teething ring is in the cooler," Lucas told her. "I remembered to get it out of the freezer."

"Ryan honey, can you get Dylan's teething ring out of the cooler for me?" Brooke asked.

"Sure mommy," Ryan said as he opened the lid to the cooler that was next to him. He fished it out and handed it to Scarlett who was in front of him. "Scar give that to mom."

"Here you go momma." Scarlett said as she handed it to Brooke. Brooke managed to move her other hand so she was able to take it from her.

"Thanks Scar," Brooke told her with a smile. "Dylan let mommy have her finger back honey."

"Mama!" Dylan said as he released her finger. She placed the cold teething ring against his lip and he opened his mouth and began to bite the ring. His tiny hand took hold of it and Brooke let it go.

"Is that better?" Brooke asked and he made a happy gurgling noise in response as he chewed. Lucas glanced at her in awe.

"How do you do that?" he asked her.

"Do what?" Brooke asked as she looked at him.

"Know exactly what they want?" he replied. "It takes me ages."

"That's because she's our mommy." Grace told him.

"And she's assum." Paige said.

"It's awesome Paige," Ryan corrected her. "You almost got it little sister."

"Thank you guys," Brooke said smiling widely. "You know I love you all right?"

"We love you too mommy." the four children replied. Dylan gurgled as if to agree.

"And I love you Brooke." Lucas said with a smile joining in.

"And I love you too Lucas." Brooke told him smiling.

"Are we there yet?" Ryan asked with a sigh. Brooke and Lucas smiled; they had wondered how long it would take them to start asking that.

"Yeah are we there yet momma?" Scarlett asked.

"Are we there yet daddy?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"We have about another half an hour," he told them. "Not too long to go now. You all okay for another half hour?"

* * *

"That's all the stuff out of the car," Lucas said as he sat beside Brooke on the sofa. He leaned closer to her and kissed her lovingly. He then gently stroked Dylan's head earning himself a giggle. "And I put the other teething rings in the freezer."

"Thanks baby," she said as she kissed him again. "Where are the kids?"

"Taking their bags of toys up to their rooms, well once they've chose the rooms that is. I bet the girls end up sharing."

"They probably will," Brooke said with a laugh as Dylan began to grumble. "I bet they'll end up in the room that has the gigantic bed that can fit about forty. What's up baby? You hungry?"

"Want me to get one of his meal things?" Lucas offered. Brooke shook her head.

"I'll nurse him," she told him as she began to unbutton her blouse. She looked into Lucas' eyes so he would know what she meant. "I get to cuddle him that way."

"Okay," he said softly. "As long as I can cuddle you at the same time I'm cool with it."

"That sounds like a deal," she said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She moved Dylan to her breast as he did. "Now don't bite mommy okay?"

"No don't do that, because that's daddy's job," Lucas said and Dylan giggled like he understood. "I can't wait until you're nursing our new baby. And you _will_ be doing that."

"I can't wait either," Brooke agreed smiling widely. "Thank you."

"What for?" Lucas asked with a slight frown.

"Everything," she replied softly. "I love you so much. I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't," Lucas replied simply as they both watch Dylan feed hungrily. "Stay with us."

"I am gonna try so hard okay," she told him as he tenderly kissed her forehead. "I swear."

* * *

"Hey Ry. Do you want to come fishing?" Lucas asked him a little later that day. "We're gonna go and try and catch us some dinner."

"Yeah, daddy," Ryan said eagerly. "Where we going?"

"There's a lake about ten minutes away where we're allowed to catch fish," Lucas told him. "And if we get any we'll come back and cook them on the barbecue."

"Cool," Ryan said as he raced to retrieve his sneakers from the room he had chosen. He came back seconds later with them in his hands. "Are you and the baby gonna be okay mommy while me and daddy go fishing?"

"Sure we will buddy," Brooke told him with a smile. "You go and catch us some fish for dinner."

"Okay mommy," Ryan said as he finished putting his sneakers on. He saw Lucas had the rods and the bait box and he went over to Brooke and hugged her. "I love you mommy. And you too baby brother."

"Brother?" Brooke asked smiling.

"Yeah, the baby is gonna be a boy because daddy spoke to him." Ryan said.

"We'll have to see buddy," she told him with a laugh. "But we love you too Ryan."

"You sure you're both gonna be okay?" Lucas asked from behind her.

"Yes," Brooke insisted. "You have your cell if I need you right? So stop panicking."

"I'll try," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "We'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay" she said with another smile. "Ryan have you got your jacket?"

"Yeah mommy," he replied from the doorway. "Come on dad in case all the fish have gone."

"Just be careful okay?" Lucas asked her as he headed to the door.

"I will," she told him as she watched him. "Now go and catch us some fish."

* * *

"So what color would you girls like for the bridesmaid dresses, apart from pink?" Brooke asked the girls, a few hours after Ryan and Lucas had gone off fishing.

"Blue." Paige replied.

"Silver." Grace said.

"Red." Scarlett replied. Brooke smiled.

"You definitely take after your mom huh Scar?" Brooke asked her smiling.

"Uh huh." Scarlett agreed smiling widely.

"What would you girls say to lilac?" Brooke asked them. "Because I've seen some _amazing_ princess style dresses for you girls and they're white with a lilac trim."

"Can we see them mommy?" Grace asked eagerly.

"You sure can," Brooke said. "Can you pass me the purple folder from my purse sweetie?"

"Sure mommy," Grace said as she picked it up and held it out to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks sweetie," Brooke said with a smile. "You girls sitting up here with me?"

"Uh huh." they all replied as they clambered onto the sofa. Brooke looked over at Dylan who was fast asleep in his bouncy chair. Brooke opened the folder and showed them the dress she had chosen for them.

"What do you think of that?" she asked them. They all gasped in response. The dress was white and had a lilac lace overlay on the top. It looked like Cinderella's dress.

"I love it momma!" Scarlett said with a squeal.

"Me too!" Paige agreed.

"It's a proper Princess dress mommy." Grace added.

"You'll all have a proper Princess crown too," Brooke added. "Now would you girls like to carry baskets of petals or flowers?"

"Flowers." Grace said nodding her head.

"Me want flowers too." Paige said.

"Momma can I carry petals?" Scarlett asked.

"You sure can," Brooke told her. "Are you guys excited?"

"Uh huh." they all almost squealed.

"When can we get them mommy?" Paige asked.

"April sweetie," Brooke told them. "You'll all get to try them on before then so we can make sure they'll fit, but we won't get them until April."

"Is it just us that are gonna be Princesses momma?" Scarlett asked.

"No honey. There are gonna be loads of Princesses." Brooke replied.

"Who?" Paige asked.

"Well you three girls, Jessica, Savannah, Ellie, Lauren and Jenny. Aunt Haley and Aunt Peyton too, but they will have different dresses. Then for Princes we're having Uncle Nathan, Uncle Jake, Ryan, Jamie, Brandon, Jake Junior and even Dylan is gonna have a little Prince suit."

"What about you and daddy?" Scarlett asked.

"They will be the King and the Queen." Grace answered.

"Yeah and momma get's to wear a special dress." Paige added.

"Mommy did you say there was a party after?" Grace asked with a frown.

"There is," Brooke confirmed. "And it's going to be at Tric. And it'll be decorated like the Snow Queen's palace. There'll be pretend icicles and it's gonna look awesome."

"Wow!" Paige and Scarlett gasped as they pictured it.

"I can't wait mommy," Grace said happily. She then looked at Brooke and asked. "Is the new baby still okay mommy?"

"It sure is." Brooke replied.

"Momma how come Ellie ain't having a birthday party? It's her birthday today." Paige asked.

"She's having a party with her family Paige," Brooke told them. She didn't really want to go into details about Jake and Peyton not having enough money for one. "That's why we gave her, her present before we came here."

"It's your birthday soon momma," Scarlett said. "We have a party for you?"

"You'll have to ask your daddy about that one sweetie." Brooke answered with a smile.

"How old are you gonna be mommy?"

"Twenty five." Brooke answered.

"You're getting old there Pretty Girl," they heard Lucas' voice say jokingly from the kitchen area. He smiled widely as Brooke gave him a playful glare. "But you're still beautiful."

"Daddy!" the three girls squealed happily, causing Dylan to wake up. He began to cry so Brooke got off the sofa to go over and see to him. She placed the wedding folder on the coffee table as she did.

"Hey mommy, you should see all the fish we caught," Ryan said as he came in. He was struggling to carry a bucket. Lucas took it from him. "There's like millions in there."

"Ryan caught most of them," Lucas said as he placed the fish by the sink. "I'll sort those out later. How did my favorite girls get on while Ryan and I were out hunting for dinner?"

"We were looking at dresses for the wedding," Grace said. "And we have amazing Princess dresses."

"You have huh?" Lucas asked. He hadn't seen Brooke's folder yet.

"Uh huh!" Paige agreed.

"Mommy I had an accident with a fish hook," Ryan said sounding excited. "But daddy made it all better."

"You did?" Brooke asked alarmed. "What happened?"

"He was baiting his hook and he slipped and it went in his thumb," Lucas explained. "So I got it out for him."

"And daddy cut his own thumb too so we will have matching scars," Ryan said smiling. Brooke shook her head how he seemed to be excited about his accident. "And he put them together and said we're now family through blood."

"You did?" Brooke asked Lucas as her eyes filled with tears. Lucas nodded suddenly feeling guilty at Brooke's reaction. He went over to wipe the few tears away that managed to escape. She smiled as she whispered. "That is so sweet. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me." Lucas whispered back as he kissed her forehead.

"Mommy, can we go and play upstairs?" Grace asked.

"Sure sweetie," Brooke said. "We'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Daddy can I help you with the fish?" Ryan asked eagerly.

"Sure you can," Lucas said. "We'll have to do the first part outside because it get's kind of messy and gross."

"Are you okay mommy?" Ryan asked as he went over and hugged Brooke who was now sat on the sofa again with Dylan in her arms. Lucas watched as a lump formed in his throat.

"I'm fine sweetie," Brooke told him as Dylan gripped his finger and giggled. "Thank you for asking."

"I love you mommy," he said as he looked at Dylan. "Hey little brother. You look after mommy and our new brother while me and daddy go and sort the fish okay."

"I love you too Ryan." Brooke said as she and Lucas shared a look. Both looked tearful at Ryan's words. Lucas coughed to clear his throat.

"Come on Ry, let's go get started on the fish."

"Okay daddy." he said as he was freed from Dylan's grip. He then turned and ran over to Lucas and jumped at him. Lucas caught him and Ryan settled on his back in a piggyback style.

"I'll try not to be too long with the fish," Lucas said as he looked over at Brooke and smiled. "Then Ryan and I will get cracking with the barbecue."

* * *

Lucas' eyes flickered open and he blinked sleepily. Something had woken him but he didn't know what. He reached over to the nightstand and picked his cell phone up, catching one of the keys as he did. The screen lit up instantly, showing him the time; it read three minutes past twelve in the morning.

He put the phone back down, rolled onto his back and listened. All he could hear was the waves from outside and Brooke's regular steady breathing, signaling she was in a deep sleep.

He carefully got out of bed and groped in the dark for his boxer shorts. He found them and slipped them up his legs before moving quietly to the door of the bedroom. He opened it and slipped out into the hallway, closing it quietly behind him.

He flicked the light on and began walking along the hallway. He headed to the rooms the children had chosen to make sure they were okay. He got to Ryan's room first. The door was ajar and he poked his head round. Ryan was sleeping peacefully as he cuddled his favorite teddy bear. Lucas smiled as he continued his journey.

The next stop was the room Dylan was sleeping in. Lucas could see that he too was fast asleep. He wasn't snuggled up to his favorite teddy; instead he was cuddling his blanket. Lucas thought he looked adorable.

He left Dylan's room and headed down to the room where the three girls were sharing. Their door was ajar too. He looked into the room and saw the three of them sound fast asleep.

He headed downstairs and got himself a drink of water. That's when he saw what had woken him up. One of the sun lounger chairs had fallen over. He decided it could wait until the morning.

"What are you doing up?" Brooke asked as she came into the kitchen wrapped in her robe. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist

"I heard a noise so I got up to investigate. One of the chairs outside had fallen over," he explained. "Did I wake you?"

"It's okay," she told him with a smile as she kissed his naked shoulder. "Come back to bed. I'm all naked under here you know."

"Really?" he asked smiling as he turned around to face her.

"Uh huh," she confirmed in a sultry tone. "And I know what you get like when I'm all naked in bed with you."

"Well what are we waiting for?" he asked as he took hold of her hand and began leading her back up the stairs.


	31. Happy Family

_paigematthewsfan21 - It is huh? But like they say, it's better to be prepared._

_CaseyJr - Ah well she did adopt two of them. And Dylan isn't her biological son._

_kellie - I actually have a plan for a future story where Lucas is a doctor._

_ReadingRed- Aww thanks. Glad you like them all. My favorite changes all the time._

_tanya2byour21 - Yes I used that fishing hook thing. That just hit me when I was writing that chapter._

_Diane Hermans, LauraLynn3, Sullivan, Maddie, Anna, Mackenzie, Mary Garland, Annie, Laure, Soph, Caroline, Emily, Jana, Maureen, Callie, KTC729, jordan, Maureen, Krisitn, Taylor, cate, sb1218, jso2u, h23brock, minervaann, craxygirl54, The-Chadinator, Brucas2345, BrookeScott - Thanks you for your reviews you lovely, lovely people._

_Hope everybody likes this update. Let me know what you think._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"God baby do that harder," Brooke panted out as Lucas thrust frantically into her. They had been doing this since Lucas had led her back up the stairs almost forty five minutes ago. He had entered her as he had picked her up and carried her up the stairs. Lucas obliged and was met by a loud appreciative groan. "Oh yeah like that."

The bed was creaking quite loud and they were both groaning noisily. Lucas had however, remembered to lock the bedroom door so that none of the kids could walk in on them again.

"I really hope the kids are still asleep," he said to her with a smile as he wiped the sweat from his face with his hand as he continued moving. "And I don't know how I'm going to do without this for three months."

"There are other ways I can help you Lucas," she panted out. "I'm going to come again baby."

"Wow that's a new record right?" he asked with a sexy smile. "How many is that? Eight?"

"YES!" Brooke practically shouted as she erupted into ecstasy. As this release hit her, she caused Lucas to finally reach his. All that could be heard in the room was the sounds of two people experiencing bliss.

"Mommy!" a voice said from the opposite side of the door. It was obvious it was Ryan. Lucas groaned in frustration as his orgasm subsided. He quickly withdrew from Brooke and rolled over onto his back on his side of the bed. "Mommy!"

"What is it sweetie?" Brooke managed to call out through her hectic breathing.

"Dylan's crying." Ryan called through the door. Brooke was immediately out of the bed and pulling her robe on. Lucas covered his lower half as Brooke went to the door and opened it.

"How long has he been crying honey?" she asked.

"A while," Ryan said as he looked at her with a frown. He then looked past her at Lucas. "Have you and daddy been exercising?"

"Sort of." Brooke said as she stepped past him to go and get Dylan.

"But I thought mommy wasn't allowed to exercise." Ryan said to Lucas. Brooke smiled as she went into Dylan's room. That's when she heard his faint sniffles.

"Hey baby boy, what's wrong?" she asked as she picked him up. His cries ceased immediately. "You want a cuddle is that it?"

She headed out of his room and went back down the hallway to the room she was sharing with Lucas. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead as she went. Dylan's response was to nestle his head further into Brooke's embrace.

"Is he okay?" Lucas asked as she went into the room. He now had his boxer shorts on and Ryan was in the middle of the bed. "Ryan wants to sleep with us."

"Yeah he's fine. He just wanted a cuddle. He probably had a bad dream or something," Brooke said as she handed Dylan to Lucas. "I just need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," Lucas replied as Dylan began to grumble. Brooke could hear his now loud cries as she hurriedly put a pair of short pajamas on, so she could get back to him. He obviously wanted nursing. "Honey I think he's hungry. Do you want me to go make him a bottle?"

"No it's fine baby," Brooke said as she came back into the room. She went over to him and scooped Dylan from his arms. "I'll nurse him."

"Mommy your tummy is big again," Ryan said as he noticed how stretched her pajama top was. Her maternity clothes were flowing garments that hid the swell of her belly to a degree. "That's my little brother getting bigger isn't it?"

"It sure is Ry." Brooke said with a smile as she walked over to one of the chairs that were in the room. She sat down in it and began to unfasten a couple of the buttons on her top, before beginning to nurse Dylan for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She wasn't complaining though as she knew she might only have a short time with him.

"Are we going fishing again tomorrow daddy?" Ryan asked. "I really enjoyed it today. Even though I hurt my thumb. But what you did made you my proper daddy didn't it? I mean I know you were my daddy before but you _really_ are now."

Brooke listened to Ryan talking and struggled to swallow over the lump that had formed in her throat. He sounded so happy over what Lucas had done to make him feel better about his accident. She looked at Lucas and smiled happily at him as her eyes glinted with unshed tears.

"No Ry, we're going to spend the day on the beach," Lucas told him. "We're going to have a sandcastle building contest."

"Neat!" Ryan said excitedly. "Is mommy gonna be the judge?"

"She sure will," Lucas said. "What do you say to that mom?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Brooke said with a smile. "And then we'll go into town and you will get to pick your prizes."

"You guys are the best." Ryan said happily as he jumped on Lucas and pretended to wrestle him. Brooke watched the interaction between them with a smile on her face as Dylan continued feeding hungrily.

* * *

"Girls come here for a second." Brooke asked Grace, Paige and Scarlett the next morning.

They were sat outside and had finished their sandcastle competition. Brooke had declared them all winners. Lucas and Ryan were currently involved in a water fight where the waves hit the beach and the girls were playing with their Barbie's. Dylan was fast asleep for his nap. Brooke saw Ryan come running up to her as Lucas began swimming in the sea.

"Hey mom," Ryan greeted as he sat beside the girls. "Dad said he wanted to swim and I was to watch the girls."

"He did huh?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"What do you want momma?" Grace asked.

"Well, I'm going to change it slightly now Ryan is here," she said as she picked the camcorder up. She switched it on and aimed it at the children. "Okay here's the deal. When your daddy comes out of the water, I want your four to go running up to him and push him in the sand and cover him with it."

"That's funny mommy." Paige giggled.

"Are you gonna film it momma?" Scarlett asked.

"I sure am," Brooke said with a smile. "Because your daddy's face is going to be _so_ funny."

"He's coming back already," Ryan said as he noticed Lucas heading back to the shore. "Let's go get him girls."

The four children set off running in the direction of Lucas. Brooke aimed the camera so that she could see both Lucas and the children on the screen. Lucas came out of the water and obviously thought that the kids wanted to hug him as he crouched down with his arms open.

Ryan reached Lucas first and jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. The girls then began throwing sand on Lucas. To say Lucas was surprised was an understatement. Brooke giggled and almost had trouble keeping hold of the camera as she watched.

She hadn't told Lucas that she was also making a memory box for him too. This video was going to be put in his. When they would be heading into town later that day, she was going to stop off at a fancy stationers so she could pick up some notebooks that she had ordered from there. She had ordered seven and they had been specialized for each person they were for. The new baby would have one that had pictures of Brooke on it.

She had decided that when she had to go on her bed rest, she would begin these special books for each member of her family. It would give her something to keep herself occupied. She would also write letters to her friends. She had to keep reminding herself that it was _just in case_ and not _for when_.

She quickly stopped recording as she saw Lucas pick himself off the floor and begin running after the children who were coming back towards the house. She placed the camcorder in her purse that was at her feet.

"Mommy daddy's coming." Grace squealed as they children quickly ran into the house. Brooke couldn't help but laugh as she saw the state of Lucas.

The sand had stuck to his wet body and he was covered. He looked at Brooke with a playful frown as he crossed his sandy arms over his chest. She tried to get her laughter under control as she looked at him.

"Somebody tells me that this happened because mommy said so," Lucas said as he raised his eyebrows. "Did mommy say so?"

"She might have," Brooke replied as she kinked her eyebrow. "What's daddy going to do about it?"

"You'll see." Lucas said as he pulled her to her feet. He quickly glanced at Dylan and found him still fast asleep. He guided Brooke down the steps of the house to the fine golden sand of the beach.

"Lucas what are you doing?" she asked as she stopped.

He let go of her hand and turned to face her. He put his hands on her waist and gently pulled her against his body. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently and then stepped back.

Brooke watched him curiously as he knelt in front of her. He kissed her bump that was clearly on display with her bikini. Brooke was too busy watching him do that that she didn't see him get two handfuls of sand. The next thing she knew Lucas was throwing the sand at her. She squealed in response and Lucas laughed.

"No fair!" Brooke told him as she laughed. "I'm pregnant and can't move fast because Dr. Nathan said so."

She ended up led on the sand and Lucas poured it over her. She squealed and laughed the entire time. The children came back out of the house and ran onto the beach and began joining in with Brooke and Lucas

"Mercy!" Brooke gasped out twenty minutes later. Lucas was now tickling her and stopped when she said that particular word. "I've not laughed that hard for ages."

"Are you okay?" Lucas said as he suddenly thought he might have got carried away.

"I'm fine," she told him as she looked deep into his eyes. "I just need a shower now."

"Well we better all get cleaned up don't you think?" Lucas asked as he stood. He helped Brooke to her feet.

"But daddy, The Simpson's marathon is about to start. It's on for three hours." Ryan reminded him.

"Yeah daddy," Grace agreed. "You said we could watch it."

"Three hours?" Lucas asked as he looked at Brooke. "Okay, seeing as though I promised. So while you guys are watching that, your mom and I will go and get cleaned up. But once it's finished you guys are going in the tub okay?"

"Okay daddy!" Paige agreed with a smile.

"You the best daddy!"

"I'll make you guys some snacks before I have a shower," Brooke said as they began heading back to the beach house. Lucas got to the top of the steps first and picked Dylan up in his seat and carried him into the house. Brooke remembered to pick her purse up. "So you guys will have to be quiet okay? Because Dylan will be sleeping."

"Can we laugh at the funny bits momma?" Paige asked.

"Sure you can," Brooke told them. "Just don't behave like crazy people."

"We not gonna behave like Jenny and them." Grace said causing Brooke and Lucas to laugh.

"I'm _really_ pleased to hear that," Lucas said as he carefully picked Dylan up from his car seat and placed him in his bassinette. "And can you guys stick to sitting on the wood floor until you get de-sanded?"

"Uh huh." they all replied as they gathered around the television. Brooke and Lucas headed into the kitchen to make them snacks and drinks.

Lucas made them all fruit juice, while Brooke cut them some various fruits up. She also cut some carrot sticks, cucumber sticks and put some cheesy puffs out. Then she put a cup cake for each of them on a princess party plate that she found in the cupboard.

They headed back to the lounge and placed the various snacks onto the coffee table along with the drinks. Lucas headed over to the door and locked it so that none of them could escape and end up hurting themselves on the beach or running into the water and drowning themselves.

"Wow momma," Scarlett said as she saw the food. "It like a party."

"It is," Paige agreed. "We be good momma."

"And quiet." Ryan said.

"Yeah we won't wake Dylan." Grace said.

"Well your mom and I will just be upstairs okay," Lucas told them. "If you need us just come and get us okay. But knock on the door first."

"Okay daddy." the four children said in unison. The Simpson's theme tune blasted out and their attention immediately went to the screen.

"Let's go get de-sanded." Lucas said as he took hold of Brooke's hand and led her upstairs.

* * *

"Are you sure there's no sand there?" Lucas asked Brooke as he looked down at her. They were both in the shower and Brooke was knelt at his feet inspecting his nooks and crannies for grains of sand that she knew weren't there, but Lucas insisted were.

"Lucas you know there isn't," she replied as she looked up. The warm water cascaded down on them and Lucas thought Brooke looked incredibly beautiful. "I already checked like three times."

"You obviously didn't do it right," Lucas said with a smile. "You'll just have to suck it out."

"Lucas!" Brooke said with a laugh. "Why didn't you just tell me that was what you wanted?"

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked her. "Please Brooke. I'm so horny."

"I can kind of see that baby," she said as she ran her hand firmly up and down his already incredibly hard shaft. He moaned in response. "Wouldn't you rather put it someplace else other than my mouth? Remember you'll have three month of _other_ things."

"Hmm, I think you're right," Lucas said with a frown. "Stand up."

"Do you know how sexy you sound when you get all demanding like that?" she asked as he helped her into a standing position. "It gets me so turned on."

"It does huh?" he asked as he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned her back against the cool tiles of the shower stall. She could feel the tip of him nudging against her delicate folds.

"It does and I'm sure you just felt how much." Brooke whispered seductively in his ear.

"I did," he whispered back. "So I know that you're more than ready for this."

"OH that feels good." Brooke gasped out as he filled her in a smooth, hard thrust.

"You've not felt anything yet Pretty Girl." Lucas told her, his voice incredibly deep with arousal. He began to slide in and out of her slowly, teasing her as he did. He kept the pace up for a while, until she couldn't take it any longer.

"Lucas, please!" she whimpered.

"Tell me what you want Brooke." he gasped out. The truth was he wasn't only teasing her with his actions.

"I want you to do it harder," she moaned out as she put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. "Please don't tease me. Especially not when the kids might interrupt us at any second."

"Good point," Lucas agreed as he immediately began pounding into her. "Just let me know if I hurt you okay baby?"

"I will," she panted out. Her brain felt like it was beginning to break into pieces with the amount of pleasure Lucas was making her feel. "That's so good baby."

"I'm _really_ not going to last much longer Brooke," he gasped out. "You _examined_ me too good."

"You're feeling too good," she panted out. "You're hitting all the right spots and I'm gonna come."

She barely got her sentence out before her orgasm crashed on her with unbelievable force. She tightened incredibly around him, both with her thighs and her inner walls. She had to bite her lip to stop her yells of pleasure escaping. She didn't want to alert the children.

Lucas couldn't stop his groans escaping, so he did the only thing he could to muffle them. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply and passionately as he exploded inside her. The intense pleasure of her tightening around him was too much and it sent him hurtling over the edge.

After what seemed a lifetime, Lucas pulled his lips away from hers and they both sucked in huge gulps of air. He rested his forehead against hers as she set her feet shakily back onto the floor of the shower. The action caused him to slip from her body, causing them to both moan slightly.

"I think we better get clean now don't you?" Brooke panted out. She felt like her legs were made of jello.

"I think that's a good idea," Lucas said in the same breathless way. "That must be two episodes of the cartoon the kids have watched. Don't want to get too carried away huh?"

* * *

"Mommy you look _really_ pretty." Scarlett said as Brooke walked into the lounge.

She was wearing a navy blue chiffon halter neck maxi dress and a pair of flat gladiator style sandals. Her bump was proudly on display. Her dark hair was poker straight and she looked like she was glowing.

"Thank you sweetie," Brooke said with a smile as she went to check on Dylan in his bassinette. He must have just woken up as he was blinking sleepily. "Hello gorgeous."

"Mama!" he said as he smiled happily at seeing her.

"Wow mommy you do look pretty." Grace said as she turned her attention from the television.

"Thank you Gracie," Brooke said as she picked Dylan out of the bassinette. He wriggled in her arms. "You want to go down sweetie?"

"Dada!" he said as she placed him on the floor.

He crawled unsteadily over to Lucas who had just come into the room. Lucas watched with a wide smile as he grabbed hold of Lucas' dark blue jeans and pulled himself up into a standing position. He held it for a few minutes and then fell down, landing on his diaper clad behind.

"Oh my God!" Brooke gasped as she saw. "Who's a clever little guy?"

"There's my boy," Lucas said as Dylan looked up at him and giggled. "You're learning fast huh?"

"What did he do?" Ryan asked as he looked over.

"He just stood," Brooke answered smiling widely. "With a little help from your daddy's leg."

"Well done little brother," Ryan said beaming widely. "Who's going in the bath first?"

"Well Ry, you know how long the girls take so I'd get in there while you can if I were you." Lucas said as Dylan pulled himself to his feet again.

"I'm gonna go now because I've seen this one before," Ryan said as he jumped to his feet. He went out the door and up the stairs calling out. "Can I wear my blue basketball shorts and my Ravens shirt?"

"Sure you can," Brooke said as she began clearing away the plates from their snacks. She was impressed to find they had eaten everything except the cheesy puffs and the cupcakes. "Wow you guys ate all the healthy stuff."

"See we good momma." Paige said smiling widely.

"As always," Brooke told her. "Lucas how did we get so lucky to have such wonderful kids like these?"

"I don't know," Lucas said as he picked Dylan up and tickled his belly. He received a hearty laugh in return. "But I wouldn't change it for the world."

"We wouldn't change our mommy and daddy for the world." Grace said happily.

"Aww you guys are so sweet." Brooke said with a dreamy look on her face.

Lucas moved Dylan through the air like he was flying. He giggled loudly as he did. He stopped in front of Brooke and she blew a raspberry on his belly earning another giggle.

"Are we having lunch before we go out or do you want to go to that tea room my mom likes?" Lucas asked.

"Well I think we'd better eat here," Brooke said as Dylan held his arms out to her. She raised her hands and he gripped the index finger of each hand. Brooke kissed his cheek and he let go of her fingers and clapped. "Because Dylan is gonna have food for his lunch instead of just milk."

"What's he gonna have?" Lucas asked.

"He's going to have something we can all eat together," Brooke said. "I'm going to make lamb bake with sweet potato."

"You hear that buddy?" Lucas asked as he moved Dylan so he could see his face. "You're gonna get your first proper meat dish. And trust me it's yummy because your momma is making it and she's now an amazing cook. You'll be glad you weren't born when we were in high school because your mom couldn't cook then."

"Hey!" Brooke said with a laugh as she moved to the kitchen to begin making their lunch. She liked cooking at the beach house. It was open plan so she could still watch the kids and cook at the same time.

"Mommy couldn't cook?" Grace asked sounding shocked. The girls had now completely forgotten about the television.

"She couldn't even make cookies Gracie," Lucas said as they gathered around him on the floor like it was story time. "She burnt them and they were like coal."

"But mommy is good cooking now daddy!" Scarlett said with a scowl. "She make yummy food."

"I know she does Scar," Lucas said with a smile. "She learnt from your Grandma Karen."

"And your daddy was my guinea pig," Brooke said as she turned around from the stove. Ryan came in dressed in his clean clothes, his wet hair was stuck out at random angles. "Wow that was fast buddy."

"Because I'm awesome." Ryan said as he looked at the girls sat at Lucas' feet.

"Wyan." Dylan said suddenly causing everyone's attention to move to him.

"Mommy did Dylan just say my name?" Ryan asked amazed.

"I think he did," Brooke said as she smiled. "Somebody is learning a lot today."

"Mama," Dylan said with a giggle and then looked at Lucas. "Dada."

"You definitely take after your daddy huh?" Lucas said. "You're as smart as anything."

"God don't big yourself up too much honey," Brooke said sarcastically. "You might not get your head or ego through the door."

"Well before it does get any bigger, I better get the girls in the bath then huh?" Lucas said as he put Dylan in his playpen. "Come on girls; let's get you cleaned up, while your mom makes lunch."

* * *

"Honey can you do me a favor?" Brooke asked as they finished buying the children their prizes.

"Sure, name it." Lucas said as he gently stroked her back.

"Can you go over to the electrical store and get me a lot of the disc things for the camcorder?" she asked. "I'll collect what I ordered from the stationers."

"How many do you want Pretty Girl?" he asked as he shifted Dylan in his arms.

"As many as you can get," she said as she kissed his cheek. "So who wants to go with daddy and who wants to come with me?"

"I go with daddy." Scarlett said.

"Me too." Ryan said.

"I come with momma." Paige said as she took hold of Brooke's hand.

"I go with mommy too." Grace said.

"I like you kids," Lucas said with a laugh. "You split yourselves equal. Brooke honey, be careful."

"I will Lucas," Brooke promised him smiling widely. "I have my two little helpers here."

"Did I tell you that you look absolutely beautiful today?" he asked her suddenly.

"No you didn't," she told him as they shared a look. "But you have now."

"Hey mom, have you noticed how we're all in blue?" Ryan asked as he noticed. Brooke looked at everybody and smiled.

She still wore her blue maxi dress; Lucas was wearing his blue jeans and a blue shirt. Ryan had his basketball shorts and his Ravens top on, Dylan wore baby blue dungarees with a white t-shirt. As for the girls, Grace wore a navy blue sailor dress, Scarlett a navy blue pinafore with white polka dots and Paige wore a mid blue Chinese style dress.

"It's weird that we all match," Brooke said. "But it's a good weird."

"We should do it all the time momma!" Scarlett said.

"I don't think so Scar," Lucas said with a smile. "Come on let's get on with the shopping so we can get back to the beach house and your mom can rest."

* * *

"Did you girls have fun today?" Brooke asked them as she finished reading them a bedtime story.

"Uh huh momma," Scarlett said as she yawned. "I love my new bunny teddy."

"And I love my new Princess story book." Grace said.

"I like my new crayons and sketch pad." Paige said.

"Well I'm glad you girls love your prizes," Brooke said as she kissed each one goodnight. "You sleep tight for me okay. And we'll have pancakes for breakfast tomorrow what do you say?"

"Yay pancakes!" the three toddlers said in unison.

"Your daddy will be in soon to wish you all goodnight okay?"

"Okay." they replied together once again. Brooke smiled.

"I love you, sweet dreams." Brooke said as she swallowed, suddenly getting emotional as she wondered how many more times she would have to be able to do this.

"Love you too momma." the girls said as Lucas came in.

"Ryan's asking for you honey," Lucas told her. He saw the sad look in her eyes. "Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine Luke," she said with a smile. "They're just so perfect."

"Like their mom," Lucas told her. "Go on, Ryan's waiting."

"I'll wait for you in bed okay?" Brooke said as they shared a loving kiss, before she left the room to head down to Ryan's.

"Mommy!" Ryan said happily as she came into his room. "I had so much fun today."

"You did huh?" Brooke asked as she sat on the side of his bed. "I had fun too. And you know what the best part was?"

"Dylan standing?" Ryan asked.

"That and the fact that we had fun _together_," Brooke told him. "As one big happy family. That was the best part."

"I agree mommy," he said as he played with the fuzzy basketball he had chosen for his prize. "Mommy, is there somebody I can ask so that you don't get too sick and have to go be with my other daddy and Sam?"

"I don't think so baby," Brooke said as she tried not to get emotional. "But I promise you that I am going to fight as hard as I can to stay here okay. There is no way that I am going to leave you without doing that."

"I love you mommy," he told her. "Can I get a hug?"

"You sure can," Brooke said as she leaned down and hugged him tightly. She felt him cling to her just as tight. "I love you so much Ry. I always will."


	32. Birthday Plans

_paigematthewsfan21 - Aww thanks. So happy you liked it._

_craxygirl54 - Thanks so much. Glad you think what Brooke is doing is wonderful._

_CaseyJr - Brooke is almost 25, Lucas is 25, Ryan is 5, Grace is 4, Paige and Scarlett are 3 and Dylan is 1._

_ReadingRed, The-Chadinator, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, tanya2byour21, Diane Hermans, minervaann, sb1218, h23brock, LauraLynn3, jso2u, msab782, Jill - Thanks for all your reviews._

_Hope you all enjoy this update._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"So you and Nathan have booked me and Haley a salon day?" Brooke asked impressed. It was three days before her birthday. "Is it some kind of early birthday present?"

"No it's because you've deserve it Brooke. What with all this medical drama and having the whole wedding planned perfectly," Lucas told her as he kissed her. "And Nathan knows Haley needs a pamper day. Her pregnancy is really taking its toll on her."

"We make a good pair huh?" she asked with a smile.

"You sure do," Lucas said as he stood from the bed. "Now get your butt in the shower and I'll go make us all breakfast and take Ryan to school."

"Yes sir!" Brooke said as she pulled a funny face. "Ooh Lucas give me your hand quick. The baby's kicking really hard."

Lucas sat back down and placed his hand on Brooke's five and a half month pregnant belly. He smiled as he felt the strong kicks.

"I think it's definitely a boy to kick like that." Lucas said with a wide smile.

"I'm thinking the same too," Brooke agreed. "Scarlett never kicked like that."

"You know when we found out about your condition and you mentioned names?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded. "Is that what you want to call the baby? Phoebe for a girl, Josh for a boy?"

"Yeah," Brooke replied softly. "Do you like those names?"

"I do," Lucas said with a smile. "Have you thought of middle names?"

"I was thinking Phoebe Jade Scott for a girl," Brooke told him. "And Joshua Lucas Scott for a boy."

"I like those names," Lucas said with a smile. "I really hope it's a boy."

"I don't want to know the sex before he or she is born Luke," Brooke told him honestly. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is Brooke," Lucas assured her. "The nursery is suitable for either. And the clothes we have can do for both too."

"I don't think I can handle the thought of knowing the sex just in case the worst happens." Brooke told him sadly as she stroked her belly. Lucas had to swallow over the lump in his throat.

"I thought we weren't going to think like that just yet Brooke?" he asked her as his eyes caught sight of the clock. "Shit look at the time. I better go and wake the kids and get breakfast started. Just think of you today. It's about time you did that and not think of everybody else for a change. Now go and get yourself in the shower."

* * *

"Daddy you made loads of eggs," Ryan said as he saw the huge amount in the pan. "Mommy never makes that much for us."

"I know," Lucas said with a laugh. "I think I messed up huh? I don't know where my head is at today."

"I'll help you eat them daddy." Ryan assured him as Grace, Paige and Scarlett piled into the kitchen.

"Mommy looks pretty again today daddy," Grace told him as she climbed into her seat. Paige and Scarlett made climbing into their seats look extremely difficult. "She wearing her red dress we got her at the beach."

"Her belly big too!" Scarlett said wide eyed.

"That mean baby gets here soon daddy?" Paige asked as she grabbed a handful of eggs from the dish.

"Paige use the spoon not your hands!" Lucas said with a frown. "That's what it's there for. We have a while before the baby gets here."

"Sorry daddy," Grace said as she held her hands up. "Messy. How long?"

"That's why you use the spoon," Lucas said shaking his head as he got up to get some baby wipes for her hands. "Three and a half months."

"Dada!" Dylan greeted as he saw Lucas. He grinned revealing his few teeth.

"Hey you!" Lucas greeted back. "How are those teeth coming along?"

Dylan started babbling like he was filling Lucas in on his teething progress as Lucas pulled the baby wipes out of his changing bag. He waved his hands around as he did. Lucas laughed at him.

"Was it really that bad huh?" Lucas asked causing Dylan to babble again and the children at the table to laugh. Lucas went back to the table to wipe Paige's hands. "You are such a little scruff you know that?"

"Why what did she do?" Brooke asked as she came into the kitchen. Lucas looked up and was impressed by what he saw.

"Damn you look _hot_." he said before he could stop himself. His eyes went wide as Brooke smiled.

"But it's not hot." Scarlett said with a frown.

"Daddy did you put the air con on?" Ryan asked.

"He didn't mean hot like that sweetie." Brooke said as she sat down.

"What did he mean?" Ryan asked confused.

"When a guy says a girl looks hot, it's another way to say she looks beautiful." Lucas said as he finished wiping Paige's hands.

"But you can only say that word when you're older okay?" Brooke old him as she smiled at Lucas.

"Mama!" Dylan said as he heard her voice. It was followed by more babbling.

"That'll be Dylan telling you all about his teething woes," Lucas said with a laugh as he spooned eggs onto everybody's plates. "Is that enough eggs Paige?"

"Uh huh daddy." she replied.

"Use your fork to eat okay," Lucas told her. "_Not_ your hands."

"Daddy can I have cheerios?" Grace asked him. "I don't want eggs today."

"I'll have Grace's eggs." Ryan said immediately.

"Okay you can have cereal." Lucas said. Brooke stood from her chair and went to get her a bowl and the cereal.

"Grace it's either frosties or lucky charms sweetie. The cheerios are finished." Brooke said as she looked in the cupboard.

"Frosties," Grace said making her mind up. Brooke put some into a bowl for her and poured on some milk, before taking the bowl over to her. "Momma I need a spoon."

"Sorry sweetie. I'll just get you one," Brooke apologized and quickly retrieved one for her. Dylan babbled as she walked back and forwards getting the things. She sat back at the table for her own breakfast. "Has Dylan had his breakfast?"

"He sure has. He had the four grain lumpy cereal stuff with mango puree," Lucas replied through a mouthful of eggs. "I like your new labeling system by the way."

"Well it's a good job I made a few different meals in advance huh?" Brooke asked. "Considering I won't be here all day."

"Where are you going mommy?" Scarlett asked.

"Your daddy has treated me to a day at the salon," Brooke told her as she ate her breakfast. "Me and your aunt Haley are going to get pampered. I think I'll get my hair tidied up for the wedding. I do only have nineteen days left to look beautiful."

"You always look beautiful Pretty Girl." Lucas told her as he gazed at her with eyes full of love.

"It for your birthday?" Paige asked.

"I guess it could be part of your birthday." Lucas said cryptically. Brooke looked at him and kinked her eyebrow. She wondered what Lucas had planned for her birthday.

"I better nurse Dylan before I go huh?" Brooke asked as she thought. "Then see if I have enough left for some bottles. Luke no offence, but I can't eat that. I'm not in the mood for eggs."

"None taken Pretty Girl," Lucas said as he gave her a concerned look. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she told him with a wide smile. "I just want something milky for breakfast."

"Mama, mama!" Dylan said. Brooke smiled as she stood and went over to him.

"You want some milk little guy?" she asked.

"Milt!" he said with a smile.

"Aren't you getting clever?" Brooke said happily. Dylan giggled and waved his hands around.

"Milt!"

"Feed the baby already Brooke," Lucas said with a laugh. "He knows what he wants."

"He must get that from his dad," Brooke said with her own laugh as she picked him up. "God I can't believe it's almost his first birthday."

"I know. It's come round so fast," Lucas said as he picked his empty plate up and put it in the sink. "Do you want porridge for breakfast?"

"That would be great baby." Brooke told him as she gave him a kiss. Dylan smacked Lucas on the cheek and giggled at the noise.

"Dada," Dylan giggled as he cuddled closer to Brooke. "Mama."

"What's gotten into him this morning?" Lucas asked with a smile as he rubbed his cheek. "He can hit pretty hard."

"I don't know but that was pretty funny," Brooke said as she sat back down to begin nursing him. "Don't bite okay."

"O ite mama," Dylan murmured. "Milt."

"Oh my God!" Brooke gasped as she and Lucas shared a stunned look. "That was like a proper sentence."

"Wow!" the other children said.

"Dad!" Ryan suddenly blurted. "I'm gonna be late for school!"

"Shi-ugar!" Lucas said correcting his mistake quickly. Brooke managed to hide her amused grin as Dylan gripped her finger in his hand.

"You get him to school; I'll get my own breakfast sorted." Brooke told him.

"I'll be back in plenty of time for Nathan arriving to take you and Haley to the salon," Lucas told her as he kissed her again. "Come on Ry, have you got everything?"

"I need my lunch dad," Ryan told him. Lucas quickly went over to the counter and picked up Ryan's lunch bag. "We're good to go now dad."

* * *

"Okay, so while your mom is at the salon we're going to make her some birthday cards," Lucas told the children. "What do you say?"

"Can we use glitter?" Grace asked.

"Yes." Lucas confirmed.

"When Ryan make his?" Scarlett asked.

"He's making his at school today," Lucas told them. "And Jamie is too."

"I make one too Uncle Luke?" Jessica asked. "I put Aunt Brooke."

"Sure you can Jess," Lucas said with a smile. "I even bought some fancy card from the store to make the cards even special."

"How Dylan gonna make his?" Paige asked.

"I'm gonna help him Paige," Lucas said as Dylan picked up a washable marker. "You want to use this on your momma's card huh?"

"Can I get some card daddy?" Grace asked.

"Sure," Lucas said as he pulled out a packet of pale purple pearlized card. "Sorry they didn't have pink. Do you girls want me to fold it for you?"

"Uh huh." the girls said together as they began searching through the markers for the color they wanted. Lucas took out five pieces of card and folded them and handed them out between the girls. They took them and began to eagerly make Brooke a card.

* * *

"So what do you girls want to get mommy for her birthday?" Lucas asked the girls as they walked through the mall. He had Dylan safely strapped in his stroller and two girls either side of it.

"Flowers." Grace said.

"A pwetee dress." Scarlett told him with a giggle.

"Shoes." Paige suggested.

"Good suggestions girls," Lucas said with a laugh. "What about you Jess? Any suggestions?"

"My momma already got a gift for Aunt Brooke," Jessica told him. "And she said I can't tell anybody what it is because it's a surprise."

"Okay then," Lucas said with a laugh as they headed towards a department store where Lucas knew they could get the dress and the shoes. "What color dress do you want to get mommy Scarlett?"

"Red. That momma's color." Scarlett said with a nod and a serious look on her face.

"That's so true Scar," he agreed. "What type of shoes shall we get her Paige?"

"Sparkly ones like Dorothy." Paige said excitedly.

"Is that Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz or a different Dorothy?" Lucas asked with a frown. He really didn't have a clue when it came to girly things and it suddenly hit him that he wouldn't have a clue what to do if Brooke wasn't there.

"Wizard of Oz daddy." Paige told him as she shook her head at him.

"And what type of flowers do you want to get Grace?"

"The big lily that Gramma Karen has." Grace said.

"Well we'll go to the flower store after here and order them okay?" Lucas told her. "And they'll deliver them on your mom's birthday so they'll be nice and fresh for her."

"Okay daddy." Grace said happily.

"Do you want to get her something else as well?" Lucas asked. "And then we can all get her flowers too?"

"Yeah!" Grace said happily. "I get her a necklace?"

"Sure you can," Lucas said with a smile. He noticed a store assistant was watching him with an amused expression on her face. "Come on, let's go and find your mom a dress."

* * *

"My feet love all this pampering they're getting today," Brooke said as she sighed contentedly. "It's kind of hard to reach them at home."

"I know what you mean," Haley said from the seat beside her. "We definitely hit lucky with our guys huh Brooke?"

"Yeah," Brooke said with a smile. "I just wish I had stayed with Lucas in high school. Things might be so much different now."

"I should have listened to Nathan when he came up with his plan to get you and Luke back together." Haley said with a frown. Brooke looked at her curiously.

"Nathan came up with a plan?" she asked her. "What was it?"

"He was gonna lock you and Lucas in the janitors closet and not let you back out until you were back together," Haley said. "He said he didn't care how long it took and was even going to get the janitor in on it."

"Oh my God!" Brooke laughed. "That probably would have worked. There were so many times when I was dating Julian in high school that I just wanted to push Lucas into the janitor's closet and ravish him."

"You did once didn't you?" Haley asked with a smile.

"More than once Haley," Brooke told her with a smirk. "We just got caught once."

"I can't believe you two had sex all over the school," Haley said with a laugh. "I know this is probably going to sound stupid but I _really_ wish you were pregnant back in high school Brooke. That would have been great."

"Same here," Brooke said dreamily. "Maybe Lucas and I would have stayed together."

"Well it's better late than never right?" Haley asked.

"Yeah I guess," Brooke said with a sigh. "It's just I feel like I'm on borrowed time or something with this whole placenta previa thing. I've even told Lucas I don't want to know the sex of the baby."

"What?" Haley asked shocked. "Why?"

"Because that would just make it harder," Brooke told her sadly. "If I survive the birth it will be a nice surprise."

"You will Brooke," Haley told her. "Nathan told me he's going to get you through this and I have complete faith in him. Please don't think negative Brooke."

"I'm trying to stay positive believe me," Brooke told her. "It's just, the negative hits me when I least expect it. You know Dylan sounded like he said a proper sentence this morning?"

"He did?" Haley asked excitedly. "What did he say?"

"Well I was about to nurse him and I told him not to bite and it sounded like he said no bite mama, milk," Brooke said. "Except he calls milk milt. That was another thing he learnt this morning. Oh and he slapped Lucas across the face which was quite funny."

"I bet Lucas' face was a picture," Haley said with a laugh. "I bet it was so sweet hearing him say that. I remember when Jamie said his first proper sentence. I was telling everybody and anybody who would listen."

"I remember," Brooke said with a smile. "What was it he said again? It was something about Nathan's ass wasn't it?"

"Dada a fat ass," Haley replied laughing loudly. "Probably not a good thing for a thirteen month old baby boy to be saying huh? And the really funny thing was it was Jessica's first proper sentence too."

"I think your kids are trying to tell their dad something don't you?" Brooke laughed. "Maybe you should put him on a diet."

"I think I should," Haley agreed. "What were your kid's first sentences?"

"Ryan's was more juice doofus, which he said to Julian and Scarlett's was I poop my pants," Brooke said with a fond smile. "I remember Grace's was dada smell bad and Paige said something about ice cream but she pronounced it I skeem."

"Do you remember Jenny's?" Haley laughed. "How she shouted it out in the middle of the mall."

"Oh god I've never seen Peyton as embarrassed in my life." Brooke said smiling.

"I can't really blame her when her one year old was shouting obscenities."

"I bet she heard that from Peyton when she was giving birth to Lauren," Brooke giggled. "Ryan said the F word once and I soon put him straight. He heard it from Lindsay."

"Oh that's bad," Haley said shocked. "Thank God that bitch died!"

"God I have to pee," Brooke said as she frowned. "I wonder if I'll make it with those toe separators still on."

* * *

"Hey Charlie!" Lucas greeted the homeless man as he waited for the girls to come out of the play area. "How are you?"

"Hello Lucas," Charlie greeted with a smile. "I'm still going. How about you?"

"I'm great all things considered," Lucas said. "I was just going to get a coffee. Would you like one?"

"I don't want to be any bother." Charlie told him.

"It's no bother Charlie," Lucas told him. "You just wait here and I'll go get us some java."

Charlie smiled as he watched Lucas head to the coffee shop that was conveniently placed by the play area. Lucas emerged a few minutes later with two cups of coffee in the cup holder part on the stroller and a bag. He headed back to where Charlie was and sat on the bench.

"Here you go," Lucas said as he handed him one of the cups. "I also got you a piece of cake. It looked too nice to resist."

"Thank you so much," Charlie said gratefully as he accepted the coffee and cake that Lucas handed to him. "How is your other half? Is the pregnancy going well?"

"She's good," Lucas replied with a frown. "The pregnancy is going well. However, she might not survive the birth. She's got a medical condition which means she could hemorrhage at any point and they might not be able to stop it."

"Oh my God!" Charlie said stunned. "That's awful. Is there nothing the doctor can do for her?"

"He's doing everything he can. I know for a fact because he's my brother," Lucas said sadly. "It's one of those things where we just have to wait and see."

"Dada." Dylan said sleepily from the stroller. Lucas put his cup in the holder on the stroller and bent to look at him.

"What's wrong little guy?" Lucas asked as he freed him from the stroller and picked him up.

"Mama milt." Dylan murmured sleepily.

"You want some milk huh?" Lucas said as he hunted for a bottle in the change bag. "Momma's not here buddy so you'll have to have a bottle."

"Mama," Dylan said grumpily. "Mama!"

"Somebody misses his mom huh?" Charlie asked with a fond smile.

"He's a momma's boy that's for sure," Lucas said with a smile as he tried to get Dylan to take the bottle. He was refusing. "Come on Dylan. If you want milk you have to have the bottle because mommy isn't here."

After a few minutes of Dylan struggling and grumping and a few disgusted looks from some of the mom's that were waiting, Lucas managed to get Dylan to take his bottle. He glared back at the women who were staring and they quickly looked away.

"I hate it when people look at you like that because a baby cries," he said to Charlie. He spoke loud enough so they could hear him. "He's a baby; it's what babies do when they want something."

"They're probably looking like that because you're sat near me and are talking to me." Charlie said ashamed.

"Daddy!" the girls greeted as they came running up to him. Jessica was trailing behind.

"Uncle Lucas!" she said happily as she approached.

"Did you girls have fun?" Lucas asked as Dylan drank hungrily from his bottle.

"Uh huh!" Grace replied. "We went down the crazy slide hundreds of times."

"I feel icky." Jessica said as she pulled a face.

"Have you been on the helter-skelter too many times Jess?" Lucas asked and she nodded. "You know what your mommy told you."

"Sorry Uncle Luke." Jessica said quietly.

"Well Charlie, I better get these loons back home," Lucas said as he finished winding Dylan. He then put the sleepy baby back in his stroller. He picked the bag off the handle of the pram. "It was nice seeing you again. Here you might as well have my cake. I won't get a chance to eat it."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked grateful. He hadn't found any edible food for the past two days and was starving. Lucas nodded.

"Enjoy it," Lucas said as he turned to leave. The girls took their formation from earlier at each side of the stroller. "I'll catch you again sometime."

"Thank you Lucas," Charlie said with a smile. "I wish you and Brooke well with the pregnancy."

"Thanks, that means a lot," Lucas said genuinely. "Come on girls. Let's get home and hide your mom's birthday cards. They should be dry by now."


	33. Brooke's Birthday

_paigematthewsfan21 - I know what you mean about Brooke. Glad you thought the almost swearing from Lucas was funny._

_Diane Hermans, craxygirl54, ReadingRed, sb1218, minervaann, LauraLynn3, jso2u, h23brock, Katie, Emily, Maddie, Caroline, Mackenzie, Jana, kelly, Nancy - Thanks fro the reviews, as usual._

_Hope you all enjoy this update._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

Brooke woke on the morning of her birthday to Lucas kissing her face lovingly. She giggled as she pushed him playfully away from her.

"Can you hand me a towel?" she asked with a laugh. "Because I need to dry my face because somebody has slobbered over me."

"I did not slobber," Lucas said as he joined in her laughter. "Although I was pretty close because you look _hot_ led there all naked like that."

"How exactly did I get all naked like that?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow at him. "If I remember correctly when I fell asleep I was still in my pajamas."

"It's amazing what I can do to you when you're asleep," Lucas said with a playful look on his face. "I took them off about half an hour ago. Right after I locked the bedroom door. And then I woke you up."

"Why did you wake me up Lucas?" she asked as she bit her lip.

"Because I want to give you your first birthday present," he told her mischievously. "And it's going to be something you like."

"What is it?" Brooke asked. She had a feeling she knew what it was as she could feel his arousal pressing urgently against her thigh.

"Well it's something you've seen before," he said seductively. "And it brings you a great amount of pleasure as well as babies."

"Hmm I wonder what that could be?" she asked playfully as she gripped his shaft. "Is it this by any chance?"

"Right first time," Lucas gasped as he moved slightly to get himself into position to enter her. He did so in a single smooth thrust that had them both moaning. He began to thrust as he said. "I can't believe we only have just over two weeks left to do this before I have to stop touching you for three months."

"Let's just hope it is only three months and not forever." Brooke said quietly before she closed her eyes and let the feeling Lucas was causing begin to take over her body. He stopped abruptly at her words.

"Brooke look at me," he said in a pained voice. She reluctantly opened her eyes and looked into his. She saw a deep pain etched in them. "Do _not_ talk like that! I'm going to be able to do this to you for years after our baby gets here."

"I really hope that's true Lucas," she said as she burst into tears. Lucas carefully withdrew from her. Sex was the furthest thing from his mind right then. He gathered her into his arms. "I hate this situation Lucas. Part of me feels so guilty for continuing with this pregnancy and having that doubt over whether the kids we already have are still going to have a mom in three months time. But then another part of me tells me to stop being so stupid and that I'm going to get through this."

"Brooke," Lucas whispered as he tried to comfort her. "Don't feel guilty okay. You are the strongest person I have ever met in my entire life. I know you can get through this."

"But how can you know?" she asked in an angry tone as she pushed him away. Her voice rose as she said. "Hell even Nathan doesn't know and he's a medical professional. So how the fuck do you know Lucas?"

"I'm thinking positive," he said with a sigh as Brooke climbed out of the bed. He watched her as she stomped over to her robe that was hung over the back of the chair at her dressing table. He couldn't believe Brooke's sudden change of mood. "Isn't that what you wanted me to do?"

"Yes. No. I don't know!" Brooke said exasperated as she slumped down on the bed and held her head in her hands. Lucas didn't have a clue what to do. "I think I'm beginning to hate this baby Lucas and that scares me."

"What?" he asked stunned. "Why?"

"Because it could take me away from all of you and I'm not ready to go just yet," she told him truthfully. "Part of me wishes that I had just got an abortion."

"How can you say that after everything you said to me when I suggested that Brooke?" Lucas asked suddenly angry. He climbed off the bed and began to pace, not caring about the fact he was naked. "You made me feel like an ass for even thinking that and now you say you _wished_ that you had done it?"

"I know! I'm a horrible person," Brooke said as she sobbed hard. "I'm so scared Lucas. I've never ever been this scared in my entire life. Maybe it would have been for the best if I was in the car instead of Julian."

"Don't you _dare_ say anything like that ever again," Lucas said angrily as he knelt down in front of her. She could see that his eyes were full of hurt, anger and despair. And love. "It would _not_ have been for the best if it was you in that car Brooke Davis. Otherwise I wouldn't have Dylan. He'd be dead. And I'd be a wreck someplace. Probably drunk at your grave. Please don't ever say anything like that again."

"I'm sorry Luke," she said in a whisper. "I seem to be freaking out more the closer it gets to the baby getting here huh?"

"It's only to be expected Pretty Girl," he said as he brushed her tears away with his fingers. "Can we please try not to talk like this for the rest of the day? I don't want your birthday spoiled."

"I can only try Luke." she told him in a scared whisper as Lucas pulled her into his arms.

* * *

"Happy Birthday mommy." the children yelled as they all piled into the lounge.

Lucas had told Brooke to wait in there while he got her second round of surprises and gifts. She smiled as she looked at their happy faces as they all held their home made birthday cards. Lucas walked in carrying Dylan who also held his card.

"Are these all for me?" Brooke asked, trying not to get emotional.

"They sure are mommy," Ryan said as he handed her his card. "I made it at school."

"It's lovely," Brooke said as she read what he had written inside. She hugged him as she said. "Thank you Ry."

"Me next!" Scarlett said as she thrust her card into Brooke's face. "Daddy helped make it!"

"Wow how much glitter did you use Scar?" Brooke asked with a smile. The front of the card was completely covered in various different glitters. She hugged Scarlett as she said. "I love it sweetie."

"I made this all by myself," Grace said happily as she handed her own card to Brooke who read the inside and almost cried. "You're the bestest mommy I ever had."

"Thanks Grace." Brooke said as she hugged the little girl tightly. Paige went next.

"Scarla used all da glitter so I had to used star stickers," Paige told her. "But it still look pretty momma."

"Thanks Paige, I love it." she said as she hugged the little girl.

"Somebody else has a card for his mommy. Don't you?" Lucas said as he looked at Dylan.

"Mama!" Dylan said with a giggle as he waved the card around. Brooke smiled widely at him as Lucas carried him over to her. "Mama, mama."

"Hey you," Brooke greeted as Lucas sat beside her with Dylan on his lap. Dylan held the card out to Brooke. "Did you make this for mommy?"

"Daddy helped." Ryan said as Dylan babbled.

"Dada ilp," Dylan copied as Brooke took the card from him. "Mama."

"Did you do this?" Brooke asked as she pointed to an area of scribble where Lucas had obviously let Dylan loose with a marker.

"Ya," the baby responded and giggled again. "Dada."

"Did daddy help you?" Brooke asked as she read what Lucas had written. Brooke looked at him and smiled. "I love it."

"Mama," Dylan said in almost a sing song voice. "Milt."

"Is somebody hungry?" Brooke asked as she took him from Lucas. Lucas also handed her his own card. She settled Dylan on her lap and then opened her card. She saw it read 'to my darling wife'. She kinked her eyebrow and looked at Lucas.

"Well you _are_ almost my wife," he said with a lopsided grin. "What difference does two weeks make?"

"I love it Luke, thank you." she said as she kissed him.

"Eeeewww," Ryan said as he pulled a face. "You get cooties now."

"Just wait until you're in high school," Lucas told him with a smile. "You won't say that then. Anyway aren't we forgetting something?"

"Presents!" the girls shouted in unison.

"I knew I forgot something," Lucas said with an exaggerated frown. Brooke shook her head at his antics. The baby took that moment to give a strong kick. Dylan felt it against his back and got an odd look on his face that Lucas noticed. "What's wrong with him?"

"The baby just kicked and he felt it," Brooke said with a smile. The other children cracked up into hysterics at the look on Dylan's face. Lucas managed to get a picture of it on his phone and showed it to Brooke. "He looks so adorable."

"Daddy, momma's presents!" Paige told him with a pout.

"Let's go and get them," Lucas replied with a smile. "You might want to put him down for this part."

"Okay," Brooke said as she placed Dylan on the floor and let him crawl around. He babbled happily to himself as he did. She saw the children come in with presents and flowers. "Wow I'm getting spoilt today."

"Open mine first momma," Scarlett said as she hurried up to Brooke. She gave her the package that was wrapped in pink glittery paper and then thrust the bunch of pink gerbera daisies at her. "You like it?"

"The flowers are really pretty Scar," Brooke told her as Lucas came into the room with a few vases. He placed them on the cabinet that was just behind the sofa Brooke was sat on. He took the flowers and placed them in one as Brooke opened her present. It revealed a red summer dress that had a tiny cut out pattern along the hemline. "That's really pretty Scar, thank you."

"I told daddy you like it," she said as Brooke hugged her and then folded the dress and placed it on the sofa beside her. "Red you color momma."

"Me next!" Paige squealed. She almost threw her present at Brooke along with the bunch of pink roses. Paige had decided on bright pink wrapping paper. Brooke opened her gift as Lucas once again placed the flowers in a vase.

"Wow these are nice shoes." Brooke said as she opened the box and revealed a pair of gold sparkly stiletto heels.

"They didn't have red momma," Paige said. "So daddy said we had to comprize."

"_Compromise_ Paige." Lucas corrected with a smile.

"Well I love them they're so pretty," Brooke told her earning a wide grin in response. "Thanks sweetie."

"I'm next!" Ryan bellowed as he handed Lucas the bunch of white calla lilies he held and Brooke a small box wrapped in shiny blue paper. Lucas smiled as he put them in a vase for Brooke.

"I'm glad we have a lot of vases," Lucas said with a smile. "I never thought when I ordered."

"Oh Ryan this is beautiful," Brooke said as she saw an antique looking charm bracelet that had a large charm that said 'I love Mom' on it. "Thanks Ry."

"I chose it myself mommy," he said as he gave her a big hug, although he was careful not to squeeze her too tight. "Put it on."

"Will you do it for me?" Brooke asked as she handed the bracelet to him. She watched as he concentrated on opening the clasp and then put it around Brooke's slender wrist before he secured it again.

"There you go mommy." he said proudly.

"Me now!" Grace said impatiently. She handed Brooke another small package that was once again wrapped in pink glittery paper. The flowers she handed over were a bouquet of mixed ones and Brooke only knew the name of a few of the flowers. Lucas once again did his role in placing the flowers in a vase.

"Grace this is lovely." Brooke said as she saw the large silver oval shaped locket that had 'Mommy' engraved on it. It had a mother of pearl border.

"Open it mommy," Grace said. Brooke opened the locket and gasped as she saw a family picture that had been taken at Christmas. "We get new picture when the new baby arrives."

"I love it," she said as she smiled at Grace. "You want to put this on for me too?"

"Uh huh," Grace said as she clambered on the sofa and fastened the locket around Brooke's neck. "That look pretty momma."

"It does," Brooke agreed as Dylan crawled onto the pile of wrapping paper on the floor. He ended up with a gift bow stuck to his head. "Lucas you have to get a picture of that."

"Already did," Lucas said as he waggled his phone at her. "I think it's time for Dylan's gift don't you?"

"Did you get mommy a gift?" Brooke asked Dylan as she pulled the bow from his head. He giggled as she did.

"Mama, ift." he babbled as he watched Lucas pick up a package and another bunch of gerbera daisies. These ones were orange. He then handed the package to Brooke and placed the fifth bunch of flowers in a vase.

"I wonder what you got me?" Brooke asked Dylan who babbled at her in response. She pulled the paper off eagerly. It was an intricately designed photo frame that had jewels all over it. Inside was another family picture. "That's really pretty."

"I thought it'd brighten the bedroom up a little when you're on bed rest," Lucas said. "And I couldn't think what to get you on behalf of Dylan."

"It's perfect," she said softly. "Thank you Luke. And thank you Dylan."

"You have my gifts yet," he said as he smiled adoringly at her. He had gotten her a huge bouquet of red roses that came in their own vase from the florist. He then handed her a package wrapped in red shiny paper. "It's not much."

"Books?" Brooke asked as she saw the three novels. _Sense and Sensibility, Romeo and Juliet _and_ Jane Eyre_.

"They're not just any old books Brooke," Lucas said as he opened one to the title page. "It's been altered so that we star in it Brooke. All three of them."

"Really?" Brooke asked incredulously. "You got them personalized for us?"

"I thought they would help with boredom when you're on bed rest." he told her with a smile.

"Mama milt!" Dylan said in a grumble.

"Momma I hungry too," Paige said as she looked at Brooke with huge wide eyes.

"Well guess what?" Lucas asked. All eyes moved to him. "We're going to the café again."

"Yay!" the children shouted happily. Even Dylan clapped his hands before he used the sofa to pull himself to his feet.

"Clever boy," Brooke told him as he gave her a goofy smile. "You want some oatmeal for breakfast as well as milk?"

"Milt mama," Dylan said between giggles. "Atmal."

"Okay then," Lucas said. "I'll get his 'atmal' out of the fridge and then we're ready to go."

* * *

"Here's the birthday girl," Karen greeted as Brooke, Lucas and the children went into the café. "Happy birthday Brooke."

"Thanks Karen," Brooke beamed widely as the children ran over to the table that they had now classed as theirs. "You should see the amount of flowers in the house right now. It's like a florist."

"That's a lovely necklace Brooke," Karen said as she spotted the locket. "Who got you that?"

"Grace," Brooke told her with a smile. "Ryan got me this bracelet, Scarlett got me a dress, Paige got me some amazing shoes and Dylan got me a beautiful photo frame with a family picture in it. Lucas got me personalized classic novels, so me and him are the lead characters."

"That's sweet," Karen said with a smile. "Dan and I got you a little something too. I'll bring it out when I've brought you breakfast."

"Mama atmal," Dylan said from Lucas' arms. Brooke smiled as she pulled a Tupperware container out of his change bag. "Milt."

"Can I use the microwave?" Brooke asked with a hopeful look on her face. "Poor Dylan's been wanting his breakfast for a while."

"Well I'll go and warm that up," Karen said as she took it from her. "You go and nurse him."

"Come on then Dylan," Brooke said cheerfully earning a smile from the baby. "Let's give you some milk shall we?"

"Milt," he said with a giggle as Lucas followed Brooke over to their table. She sat down and Lucas handed him to her. It sounded like he sighed as he said. "Mama."

"How cute did he sound just then?" Brooke asked as she adjusted her shirt so she could nurse him. She had become and expert at doing that without revealing too much flesh. Dylan then began to feed hungrily.

"Very," Lucas said with a smile as he watched Brooke with Dylan. He really hoped he got to see her do this with the new baby. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Tons of bacon, sausage and hash browns," Brooke said as her mouth watered. "I feel ravenous all of a sudden."

"I want pancakes!" Ryan said. "I love Granma Karen's pancakes."

"Me too!" Grace agreed.

"Me three!" Paige added.

"Me four." Scarlett giggled.

"At least we know they can count," Lucas said jokingly. "I think I'm going to have the works. I'm pretty hungry myself. I'll go let my mom know."

* * *

"I'm sorry we're not anywhere spectacular," Lucas said to Brooke as they lounged on the beach later that day. "But we kind of needed the money for the wedding and the upcoming medical stuff."

"Lucas, the beach is spectacular," Brooke told him. "It's beautiful and the perfect place to bring me right now. And just look how the kids love playing here."

"It just feels like I didn't put any effort in though," he said with a sigh. "I wanted it to be special."

"Lucas it _is_ special," she assured him. "I'm here with my family and that in itself makes it special. I don't care about being somewhere fancy and expensive."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he looked at her with eyes full of love.

"Yes Lucas," she told him returning his look. "Nothing makes me happier than being with you and our children. And it'll do me good to have a relaxing birthday with the wedding coming up. And the anniversary of Sam and Julian's deaths."

"That's a week today isn't it?" Lucas asked softly. Brooke nodded as she willed herself not to cry.

"You know I didn't think I'd be where I am now back then," she told him with a small smile. "I thought it was the end of my whole world. But you brought me back from that Luke. And in a weird way we have Lindsay to thank for that."

"I know what you mean," he said as he got his brooding look on his face. "There are only two things I would change. And that would be Sam and your condition. I wouldn't want anything else to be different."

"Wouldn't it be good if we could have a time machine and go back and change things slightly," she said as she got a distant look on her face. "One thing has bugged me since the accident Julian was in. Why was he where he was? It was completely off his route for everything he was doing that day."

"That is a little strange," Lucas said as he thought back. "He was supposed to be on his way back from the park wasn't he?"

"Yes, but the park wasn't far from the old house," Brooke said. "He was over the other side of town where there was no park."

"Scarlett said they were on their way back from a park thought didn't she?"

"Yeah," Brooke said. "I just wonder what park he took them to."

"Ask Scarlett," Lucas said. "She's the only one who can answer that."

* * *

Brooke walked into her bedroom after reading Ryan a bedtime story and saw Lucas already on the bed. He was lying there in black boxers and had his eyes closed. His body looked smooth and inviting, his blonde hair messy but sexy all the same.

She went into their en-suite bathroom to brush her teeth and to change for bed. She put on a full length white nightgown that had thin straps and a low neckline. Her bump was hidden by the mass of material. It had a slight vintage feel to it.

She then walked back into the bedroom and led down next to Lucas. He opened his eyes when she slipped a slender arm around his body. His skin was warm and soft to the touch. Brooke moved herself closer to him and nestled her head under his chin and her lips against his neck.

"Ryan wants to have Jamie sleep over tomorrow night." she told him, her voice slightly muffled.

"Aren't we going to make the final decision on the wedding flowers tomorrow?" Lucas asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Not until later in the afternoon," she replied. She moved her head back and looked into his bright blue eyes. "I thought we could pick him up on the way back."

"Do you want to take the kids to the park in the morning after breakfast? They can play for a while and burn off some energy before we drop them off with Haley. We can have Jess sleep over too. Give Nathan and Haley a break." his voice was soft and soothing and it pulled Brooke into a sleepy contentment.

"Mmm hmm." she answered.

"Do you want go to sleep Brooke?" he asked softly.

Brooke responded by rubbing her nose against his neck and then lifted her head up to kiss behind his ear. She relished in his soft masculine scent. Lucas sat up to pull the luxurious white comforter over them and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Pretty Girl," he said and bent his head down to kiss her lips. It was a soft kiss, followed by another but then Brooke kissed him back harder and more passionate. He pulled back slightly before he asked. "I thought you were tired?"

"Can't a girl change her mind on her birthday?" she asked him in a whisper.

She moved her arms around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair. She kissed him lovingly as she opened her lips ever so slightly. He pressed his mouth down against hers and then broke away. He kissed her nose gently, then her cheek, before he made his way to the spot behind her ear.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in this?" he whispered as he stroked his fingers over the smooth fabric of her nightdress.

Brooke closed her eyes as he kissed a line down her neck. She savored the feel of his lips on her body. Lucas slid his hands down her sides as they searched out the bottom of her nightgown.

She carefully lifted her hips and he easily pulled it up and off her body. She lay almost naked beneath him as he kissed her lips again. Brooke could feel him hard against her bump as his erection strained behind the stretchy fabric of his boxers.

She wrapped her arms around Lucas once more and ran her hands over his back as he settled on top of her. They kissed once more and it was filled with passion as he held her tighter; his chest was crushed against hers.

His tongue met with hers as they devoured each other's mouth. Long minutes passed and Brooke lost herself in his kisses. Her heated skin melted into Lucas' when he began to lessen the kiss.

He gently stroked her cheek as he lightly kissed her lips. He made his way down her neck and kissed over her shoulders and collar bone. He threw the blanket off them and nuzzled the sweet spot on her neck once more.

He moved his hands to the front fastening of her nursing bra and made quick work of stripping it from her. The tips of his fingers caressed her breasts and he slowly kissed around one of her nipples.

He traced his fingers over the curve of her milk heavy breasts and flicked a gentle tongue over her nipple. His mouth then enveloped the tip of her breast and sucked gently. Her fingers once again buried in his messy hair as shivers ran down her body. His soft mouth and gentle suckling caused Brooke to become more aroused and brought a pleasure filled moan from her lips.

Lucas lifted his head from her chest and moved further down. He left a trail of kisses on her body as he did. He kissed the swell of her belly lovingly. He stopped his actions when his head had reached her knees.

He ran his hands up her thighs and back down several times before he started kissing her leg, just above her knee. He moved slowly as he kissed one leg and then the other. Brooke's breathing was heavy as she waited for what would come next. She yearned for him to stop teasing her, yet at the same time she loved it.

He stopped kissing her legs after what seemed an eternity. Brooke had no doubt that he knew just how ready for him she was. He moved one finger and he touched her folds, hardly making any contact with her skin.

He began at the top and moved his finger down slowly, teasing her. He moved back up, but this time with his tongue. She moaned as he did. He gently eased two of his fingers inside her as he did, stroking her just as lightly. He was playfully torturing her as he made her feel good but, all the while he knew what she really wanted him to do.

"Harder Lucas, please do it harder," she begged. His only response was to gently ease his fingers deeper into her.

She moaned out loudly in frustration and began to rock her hips against him. She moved her hands down and stroked the back of his head. The seconds passed by agonizingly slow for Brooke, but eventually he obeyed.

There were no teasing fingers or licks this time. He engulfed her clit with his mouth and lightly sucked. Erotic chills surged through her as she pressed down a little harder on Lucas' head.

He rolled his tongue over the swollen nub and her breath came in short gasps. He used more force with his mouth and fingers, knowing exactly what to do to drive her wild. Her body was writhing around on the bed and she couldn't control her moans as he put more pressure on her most sensitive area.

She began to tense as he urged her body on towards her climax. Waves of pleasure flowed throughout her body and her sensitive bud spasmed under Lucas' tongue. She sank back into the pillows sweaty and sated. She took deep breaths and kept her eyes closed as she moaned in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Lucas moved back up next to her and gently turned her on her side before he wrapped her in his arms. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead as her euphoria wore off.

"I am never, never, ever gonna to get tired of you doing that." she told him in a satisfied tone.

"Good, because I'm never gonna to get tired of doing it." he replied as he held her tighter. His nose brushed her own in a cute little Eskimo kiss. She wanted to fall asleep in his arms but she also still wanted to help Lucas, who was still hard against her leg.

She put her hand on his shoulder so he would lie on his back and she settled herself next to him. She kissed his neck just below his ear as she moved her fingertips slowly over his neck and shoulders. She brought her hand down to his chest and smiled as she felt the smooth firmness of his body. She heard Lucas give a sigh and she looked up at his face to see his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips.

Brooke brought her head up and kissed his inviting lips. She continued to kiss him and started to circle one of his nipples with her fingers. She stroked the very tip and he moaned into her mouth. She started to kiss his chin and along his jaw. Then kissed down his neck and paused to suck lightly on his smooth skin. She kissed further down his neck and onto his chest. She rubbed one nipple with her hand and put her mouth down over the other. This brought more moans from Lucas. She moved her head back up near his ear, still teasing his hard nipple.

"Are you horny Lucas?" she asked in a seductive whisper.

"Uh huh." he started to breathe more heavily and Brooke kissed him hard.

"Are you hard for me Lucas?" she teased.

She didn't wait for the answer. Instead she slid her hand over his boxers and heard him inhale sharply. She kissed down his stomach, taking his time. She pulled his boxers down an inch and kissed the newly exposed flesh. She kept doing this until she was just above the base of his shaft. She took his boxers off completely and watched him spring free.

Slowly Brooke brought her hand up and touched her thumb to the base of his shaft. She moved it in a slow circle on the underside. Using her other hand, she lightly stoked the sides of his hard shaft.

Still rubbing Lucas with her thumb she moved her head between his legs. She touched her tongue to the base and moved up. She ran her tongue up and down the sides of his shaft a few times before finally licking the head. She then touched her lips to the very tip and moved her tongue in the smallest of circles. Very gradually she began to part her lips and let him slide into her mouth.

Brooke started to stroke his whole shaft and swirled her tongue around his head as she sucked harder. She rubbed gently and refused to move her hand faster as she let the pressure build for some time.

She slowed her strokes and let her hand rest around the middle of his shaft. Brooke moved her thumb in a circle on the underside again. This time at a spot she knew would drive him wild. She pushed her tongue against the underside of his head and slipped her lips down lower.

Lucas was starting to get close; she could hear his loud moans as his body shook on the bed. Brooke pressed more intently with her tongue and fingers while she sucked him harder than before. She pushed him closer and didn't let up as the first shots of his release began to fill her mouth. She swallowed it down and kept her mouth over his head and held on to his shaft.

Brooke felt him softening between her lips as she licked up the last remnants of his climax. She moved her tongue around gently and reached out with her hands to caress his legs and stomach. Ever so slowly, she removed her lips from his penis and rested her head on his leg.

She played with the small amount of hair on his lower stomach and gently caressed her hand over his torso. She was giving him a chance to rest but there was no way she was letting him go to sleep.

After a while, Brooke slid herself up next to him and put her head on his shoulder. She touched his nearest nipple lightly, hoping to get him hard again.

"I think I know where this is going," Lucas said in a quiet voice.

"Oh, do you now?"

"Yes," he answered. Brooke looked up at him to see his smile. "Come here."

He motioned for her to come closer and she straddled him. He pulled her tight to his chest and kissed her, making sure their bump wasn't squashed between them. His kisses were deep and his breath was hot. Brooke kept playing with his nipples and pulled away from his mouth every so often to kiss his neck and ears.

After some time, she moved away from Lucas' body to see he was hard once more. She straddled his legs and held herself up with one hand. She reached down between her legs and wrapped her fingers around his hard shaft.

She squeezed it teasingly a few times but then Lucas moved his hand over hers. Brooke let go of him and lowered herself right over his hand. He moved his head up and down her folds making her tingle and prepared himself to enter her. She ached to have him inside her.

Slowly, Brooke moved down and he slid his head into her. Inch by inch his shaft pushed into her until finally she reached the base. Lucas put his hands around her hips and pushed his own hips up slightly. She moaned at the feel of him buried inside her.

Brooke rhythmically contracted her muscles, squeezing her inner walls around him. Soon she began to move up and down, sometimes paused to grind her hips down against Lucas'.

She started to let more of him slip out of her before she would slide back down his shaft, listening to him moan. The feeling of his hard shaft stretching her was beginning to get overwhelming. She moved faster and moaned while she moved her body in time with his.

"Oh god. Oh god Lucas." her movements were more frantic as Lucas held her hips tighter in his strong hands.

Lucas' pleasure filled groans were driving her to the edge as he thrust up into her. She plunged herself down one last time on his shaft, as her orgasm shook through her body. Her walls tightened even more around him as the feelings subsided. She leaned forward and almost fell on top of him.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He gently rolled her over onto her back and moved above her. He kissed her lovingly, softly caressing her lips with his own and gave her time to rest.

A few minutes later, Lucas moved her legs apart and settled himself between them. She moved her hand down between them and guided him back into her. He had his arms tight around her body and held her close to him. She had one arm around his back and one behind his neck, allowing her to pull him toward her for a kiss. Brooke loosened her grip and he began to move.

With slow, even strokes he started to build up the pressure again. He quickened his pace and Brooke could hear him breathing heavily. She focused on his low, sexy moans as she tightened her muscles around him again. He started pounding his shaft into her and held her a little tighter. Brooke could feel his body tensing and he pushed as deep into her as he could. Brooke could feel it as his release erupted deep inside her and Lucas groaned into her ear as he did, moaning her name.

She held his head close to hers with one hand and rubbed his back with the other while she could feel him softening inside her. They lay still for some time, catching their breath. Brooke was a sweaty mess and so was Lucas. They would definitely need shower in the morning.

Eventually Lucas rolled off her and turned off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into total darkness. He moved close to her once more and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much Brooke," he said and moved the covers over them once more.

"I love you too Lucas," she replied happily. He snuggled in close to her. Brooke sank into his embrace, his soft skin against her own. "I had the best birthday ever. Goodnight Lucas."

"I'm glad. Goodnight." he gave a sleepy moan and she listened to him breathing steady. The sound lulled her to sleep.


	34. Everything Back But You

_Hey lovely readers,_

_Thank you all so much for the tons of amazing reviews you have taken the time to leave. This chapter will clear up a few things that have been brought up regarding Julian and not just in the last chapter. There may be a few surprises lurking in here and I hope you all enjoy them. As always, let me know what you think. I love reading all your feedback._

_paigematthewsfan21, ReadingRed - All shall be revealed in this chapter as to why Julian was where he was._

_The-Chadinator - I am hopefully going to shock you all with this chapter. This is where I reveal all about Julian._

_Brucas2345, BrookeScott, liverpoolss, Diane Hermans - Thanks so much for your reviews. I really appreciate it._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"Ryan sweetie," Brooke said as she went into his bedroom to wake him up. She found him already awake and sat up. It was the anniversary of Julian and Sam's death. "Do you want to come to the cemetery today?"

"I don't know mommy," he replied quietly. He looked at her with sad eyes. "It's going to be sad huh?"

"It probably will be," Brooke admitted as she sat on his bed beside him. "Scarlett said she wants to go. But you know you don't have to go if you don't want to. If you want I can take some flowers for you."

"Is it just going to be you and Scarlett?" Ryan asked with a frown. Brooke could see he was thinking if he should go or not.

"Lucas is coming too," Brooke said. "Grace and Paige are going to Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley's to play with Jessica."

"Can I go to Aunt Haley's and Uncle Nathan's too?" Ryan asked making his mind up. "I'll be too sad if I go to the cemetery. Is that okay mommy?"

"Sure you can sweetie," Brooke said as she pulled him into a hug. "I don't want my boy to be sad. You can play with Jamie."

"Thank you mommy." came Ryan's reply as he hugged her tightly. Brooke had to struggle to hold her tears back.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked Brooke softly as he pulled up outside the cemetery. He switched the engine off and looked over at Brooke concerned.

"Not really," she replied in a whisper. "Today's just bringing it all back to me."

"I'm here for you okay," Lucas told her as he gripped her hand and kissed her cheek. "If you need to be alone at the grave just tell me. If you want me to hold you just ask. Whatever you need okay?"

"Okay," she replied as she unfastened her seatbelt and opened the car door to get out. "Thanks Lucas."

"You are more than welcome Pretty Girl." he said sincerely.

Brooke carefully climbed out of the car and then opened the back passenger door. She helped Scarlett down and Lucas retrieved the flowers from the trunk. She closed the door as Lucas closed the trunk and set the alarm.

"Are you okay Scar?" Brooke asked as she adjusted the little girl's collar. It had gotten messed up due to the seatbelt.

"Uh huh momma," she said as she looked at a car parked near theirs. She pointed and tugged at Brooke's dress. She was wearing the one she had gotten for her birthday. "Momma that car belongs to the lady from the park."

"What lady from the park?" Brooke asked puzzled as Lucas came to her side. His expression matched hers.

"The one daddy talked to when we were at the park before the axe dent," she explained. She was talking that fast her words weren't coming out properly. "He cuddled her a lot and they kissed."

"What?" Brooke asked completely stunned. This had been the last thing she had expected to find out. Brooke struggled into a crouching position as she asked. "Did anything else happen Scar?"

"Daddy said I couldn't tell you because he could get into trouble and it had to be a secret." Scarlet said as she frowned.

"Scarlett honey, I promise you can tell me," Brooke said. She managed to keep her anger at the revelations under control as she said. "Daddy won't get into trouble because he's in heaven."

"But he said I couldn't tell mommy." Scarlett said giving her a sad look.

"Scar sweetie," Lucas began. "It really is okay to tell your mom now. I promise."

"Promise?" she asked quietly.

"Cross my heart," Lucas told her as he did the action. "It's okay."

"The park was the lady's back yard momma. Her and daddy went to bed because the lady was sleepy," Scarlett said. Brooke and Lucas shared a look. "I played with Blake and Kaden on the climbing frame."

"Who are Blake and Kaden?" Brooke asked curious.

"The lady was their momma and she had no inch ranch," Scarlett said. Brooke and Lucas frowned as they tried to figure out what she meant. "I heard daddy said he sort it. And we got in car and then there was a big bang and I sleep. Is it okay to break my promise momma?"

"Yes sweetie it is," Brooke said in a shocked voice. She couldn't believe Julian had been having an affair and had forced Scarlett not to tell her. "Was that the first time you had seen that lady?"

"Uh huh momma," Scarlett said. "But daddy already knew her."

"Oh my God!" Lucas said as he figured out what Scarlett was trying to tell them. He helped Brooke into a standing position. "This woman is obviously at his grave Brooke. We should go and confront her."

"Oh my God!" Brooke said stunned. "How could he do that? And ask my little girl to lie? Lucas, stay here and watch Scarlett. I need to go and speak to this bitch."

"But momma I wanna go visit." Scarlett whined.

"You can afterwards sweetie. I promise," Brooke told her. "Mommy just has to do something important first."

"Okay momma," Scarlett said with a sigh as she watched her walk off. She turned round and noticed the park across the road. "Daddy can we go play on swings?"

"Sure why not?" he said managing a smile. He hoped Brooke would be okay. "Let me just put these flowers back in the trunk for now."

* * *

Brooke hurried along the path towards the location where Julian and Sam's grave was. She was thankful that she had flat shoes on that made her approach silent. As she got closer, she could see a red headed woman knelt beside the grave. She could hear the woman as she sobbed and talked but she couldn't make out what she was saying. She crept closer to see if she could hear what the woman was saying.

"I wish this headstone said the truth," she said between hiccupping sobs. "I miss you so much and Julian god do I miss you. So do our kids."

_Kids_? Brooke thought stunned. She knew she knew that voice from somewhere but couldn't quite place it. _Kaden and Blake must be Julian's_.

"I'm sorry I didn't give him back Julian," the woman cried. "I was scared and then she moved and I don't know where she went so I couldn't do it."

Brooke was even more intrigued. She wondered what the woman was on about. She couldn't stop herself from walking closer to the grave. She stopped right behind the woman.

"Who moved? And what are you on about? Give who back to whom?" Brooke asked in a surprisingly calm voice. The woman got to her feet and turned to face Brooke. Brooke was completely floored by who it was. "_Rachel_?"

"Brooke," Rachel Gatina said in a stunned voice. She used to go to high school with Brooke and they had been bitter rivals. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it," Brooke said angrily. "How long were you having an affair with my husband Rachel?"

"Brooke can we go someplace and talk?" Rachel asked as she wiped at her eyes. "It doesn't seem right to have this conversation in a cemetery."

"We'll go to the park over the road. They have picnic tables by the kiosk." Brooke said as she turned and walked away from the grave.

* * *

Lucas watched as Brooke stomped across the road. She was quickly followed by a red head. He watched as they sat at one of the picnic table that was the furthest away from the kiosk that sold ice cream and drinks.

"Daddy, that's the lady from the park," Scarlett said as she pointed. "Can we go visit my other daddy and Sam now?"

"Sure," Lucas said as he helped the swing stop. Scarlett jumped off and began running to where Brooke was. "Come on daddy we have to let momma know where we are so she don't worry."

"Scar be careful that you don't fall," Lucas called as he raced after her. He caught up with her and picked her up. She giggled as he tickled her. "Don't run off again okay."

"Okay daddy," Scarlett said as they approached the picnic table. "Momma, we gonna go visit Sam and my other daddy."

"Okay sweetie," Brooke said smiling at her daughter. "Be good."

"I always am good momma." Scarlett said with a giggle.

"Luke, leave my flowers okay?" Brooke told him. "I'll put them on myself later."

"Sure," he replied as he got his brooding face on. "I have my cell if you need me."

"I know." she told him with a small smile.

He returned it before he headed back across the road with Scarlett perched on his shoulders. Her small hands gripped his spiky hair as he walked across the road. Brooke watched them with a fond smile.

"Are you and Lucas finally back together?" Rachel asked her. Brooke's gaze shot back to Rachel and turned icy.

"Don't you dare talk to me like we're old buddies having a catch up," Brooke spat. "How long were you fucking my husband behind my back?"

"Brooke it was never like that," Rachel said as she took a deep breath. "It wasn't some sleazy little affair that we had. I _loved_ Julian with all my heart."

"I asked you how long it was going on," Brooke demanded. "And I want an honest answer."

"Since high school," Rachel replied in a whisper. "We first started seeing each other in the freshman year of high school."

"Then why did Julian want me to date him in high school? Why the hell did he ask me to marry him?" Brooke said angrily.

"He asked you to marry him because I turned him down," Rachel told her. Brooke's face turned to shock. "He asked you nine months before Scarlett was born didn't he? And it was in the afternoon and the ring he gave you was a teardrop diamond with a yellow gold band."

"How do you know this? Did he tell you?" Brooke asked as she frowned.

"He proposed to me that very same day Brooke. With the very same ring. I told him no because I liked the freedom of being single. He also got me pregnant with Kaden that very same day," Rachel said. "Then he went home to you."

"So your kids are his too?" Brooke asked in disbelief. She felt a pain in her belly and reached down to rub it.

"Yes," Rachel answered as she averted her eyes from Brooke. "Blake just turned five and Kaden is three."

"Are you telling me that Julian got you pregnant at the same time he did with me?" Brooke asked in a hurt tone.

"Yes," Rachel said softly. "He planned it so he wouldn't mess up with dates. And somehow it worked. You know he wasn't always working when he told he was."

"I do now," Brooke spat. "Well he obviously messed up when I was pregnant with Sam. Because you only have two children with him."

"That's where you're wrong Brooke," Rachel said before she took a deep breath. She was dreading telling Brooke this next part. "I was pregnant the same time you were with Sam. He was born the day before Sam was. Why do you think it took Julian so long to get to you?"

"Why didn't you mention this other baby then?"

"Because he died Brooke," Rachel said as her eyes welled up. Brooke felt bad for bringing it up. "And this is where you find out what I was on about at the grave. About the headstone saying the truth and who I should have given back."

"What the hell are you on about Rachel?" Brooke asked tiredly. She suddenly had the urge to pee. "Actually, you can tell me after I get back from the bathroom."

"That sucks about being pregnant huh?" Rachel said sympathetically. "I'm going to get a soda."

Brooke ignored her as she stood and headed to the small building that housed the bathrooms. She rubbed her belly as the niggling pain was still there. She went into a cubicle and set about relieving herself. When she had finished she broke off some tissue and when she wiped herself she noticed she was bleeding slightly.

She stared at the tissue as she was filled with worry. She hoped this wasn't the start of what Nathan was warning her about. She quickly finished in the cubicle and hastily washed her hands before she headed back outside. She wanted to quickly finish this whole thing with Rachel so she could get home and get Nathan to examine her.

"Rachel just hurry up and tell me whatever it is you want to okay because I really need to get home." Brooke said as she stood there impatiently.

"The headstone on the grave doesn't have the right stuff written on it," Rachel said. Brooke gave her a look that told her to get on with it. "It should say Julian and _Aaron_ Baker not Sam."

"What?" Brooke asked. She thought she hadn't heard her right.

"Sam wasn't the baby in the car when the accident happened. It was my baby Aaron," Rachel explained. "He was sick and I had no medical insurance. Julian said he would sort it and he left Sam with me while he took Aaron to the hospital. He was going to say that he was Sam and he would be covered."

"You've got to be shitting me?" Brooke asked as she sat on the bench in shock. "If you're telling me the truth then where the _hell_ is Sam?"

"In my car," Rachel blurted. Brooke's eyes went wide. "I was going to bring him back the day of the accident but I was too upset to. By the time I was thinking straight you had moved and I didn't know where to find you."

"You're telling me that the baby I've been grieving for for the past _year_ isn't mine? And my little sweet boy was alive and with _you_ the whole fucking time?" Brooke asked incredulous as she stood and began to pace. The fact she was bleeding was the furthest from her mind. "He won't know who I am!"

"He does Brooke I made sure of that," Rachel told her. "I got an old yearbook picture of you and I showed it to him everyday and told him you're his mommy and he calls you mommy."

"I don't believe this," Brooke said stunned. "You have had _my_ baby this whole time and made me miss out on his first words, his first steps, first tooth? How could you be so heartless Rachel? I know we were never friends in high school but what you have done is unforgivable."

"Are you going to tell the cops about this?" Rachel asked in a scared voice. "Because I don't want to leave my babies. They already lost their father."

"I want Sam back right now Rachel!" Brooke demanded as she thought.

"Come with me and I'll get him out of my car. He was sleeping when I got to the cemetery so I left him." Rachel said as she stood. Brooke was close behind her.

"Are you fucking crazy Rachel?" Brooke said exasperated. "It's too hot to leave a baby in a car. If anything has happened to him you're dead."

The two women headed over to Rachel's car. Brooke saw Lucas and Scarlett heading back from the grave. She beckoned Lucas to come over to Rachel's car. He picked Scarlett up and sat her in her seat in their car. He made sure the window was down slightly.

"You just stay there for now okay," he told her. "I just need to go and talk to your mom."

"Okay daddy." Scarlett said with a smile. Lucas went over to Brooke.

"What's up?" he asked. He could tell by her face there was something bothering her.

"Why don't you ask Rachel here?" Brooke said angrily. "You know how I've been grieving over Sam for this past year? Well it turns out the baby in the car wasn't him. It was _hers_."

"What?" Lucas asked as he frowned angrily. He glared at Rachel. "Then what the fuck happened to Sam."

"He's in her car." Brooke answered icily as Rachel unlocked the door and opened it, revealing Sam.

"Wachel!" he said as he saw her. She picked him up from his car seat.

"Hey buddy," Rachel said as she held him. "Look who's here to take you home."

"Sam." Brooke said as her eyes filled with tears. Sam turned to look at her at the sound of her voice. His eyes lit up as he saw her.

"Mommy!" he greeted brightly as he smiled. Brooke saw he had a lot of teeth. He held his arms out to her. Brooke took hold of him immediately. He held her tightly as she hugged him. She was unable to stop her tears falling. "Hunwy."

"You better stay away from my family," Lucas told Rachel. He was way beyond pissed off. "How could you keep him from his mother all this time huh? You make me sick. You're still no better than the slutty bitch you were in high school."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said as she began to cry. "Please don't report me to the cops."

"I won't report you to the cops because I don't want your kids to suffer," Brooke told her. "That's all that would happen. I think your punishment is the fact that your baby is the one that died _not_ mine. If I ever see you around my family again then I _will_ go to the cops. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Rachel said relieved.

"Come on Lucas, let's go home." Brooke said.

"Brooke, he still gets nursed when he gets put to bed at night," Rachel told her. "And at afternoon nap time."

Brooke stopped in her tracks and turned back to look at her. Her face was a mask of pain as she heard Rachel's words. Brooke just stared at her icily for long moments before she turned and headed back towards the car.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Brooke said in a stunned tone. "Sam has been alive all this time and she kept him from me."

"I can't either," Lucas said in the same tone. "It's an amazing surprise huh?"

"It is." Brooke said smiling.

"Mommy," Sam said from the car seat he was sat in. "Hunwy."

"Momma who is he?" Scarlett asked curious.

"That's Sam sweetie," Brooke told her softly. "We'll get you some food Sam honey. Lucas can we stop off at the café?"

"Sure Pretty Girl," he said as he smiled at her. "We have another bedroom to decorate."

"But momma, I thought Sam was in heaven?" Scarlett asked confused.

"So did I sweetie," Brooke told her. "But the lady from the park had him. It was her baby that was in the car Scarlett."

"Really?" she asked as her eyes went wide. "So we all got our wish."

"All?" Brooke asked.

"Me, Ry, Grace and Paige all wished to get Sam back from heaven for your birthday momma," Scarlett said. "I wished for Dylan too because he can't talk. And it worked."

"Well thank you Scar," Brooke said with a smile. Scarlett beamed at her. "Luke how do we let the authorities know that Sam is actually alive?"

"I have no idea Brooke," he said with a frown. "I wouldn't even know where to start. Do you want me to make an appointment to see the lawyer who handled the adoptions? That seems like the best place to start."

"Yes that would be great Luke." she said as she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

"You didn't get to put your flowers on the grave." Lucas said quietly as he remembered.

"I don't care," Brooke said just as quiet. "There is nobody in that grave that I care about. Can you ask the lawyer if we can change the headstone too?"

"I sure can." he said as he gave her a reassuring smile. She seemed so exhausted.

"Momma, Sam looks like you," Scarlett said suddenly. She had been studying her brother since she had found out it was Sam. Sam looked at her and smiled. He held his hand out to her and she reached out to hold it. "We both look like momma little brother."

"Mommy." Sam said as he drooled down his chin.

"I'm right here Sammy," Brooke said as she turned slightly in her seat. She smiled widely at him and got one back in return. "He does look like me huh Scar."

"We all pretty momma," Scarlett laughed as Lucas pulled the car up outside the café. "We see gramma Karen?"

"We sure are Scar," Lucas said as he climbed out of the car. Scarlett squealed happily as Lucas freed her from her car seat. "Are you okay with Sam?"

"I sure am," Brooke answered with a wide smile. "He's pretty light. Dylan's heavier than him. I don't know what Rachel's been feeding him on but it doesn't seem enough."

"Mommy," Sam said as Brooke picked him up. He snuggled closer to her and buried his face into the crook of her neck. "Hunwy."

"I know you're hungry baby. Mommy's gonna get you some yummy food from Grandma Karen," Brooke said as Lucas made sure the car was secure. They then headed up the few steps into the café. "Grandma Karen is the best cook on the planet."

"This is a surprise," Karen said as she saw Brooke and Lucas. "Are none of the others with you?"

"No they're at Nathan and Haley's." Lucas replied as Scarlett kissed Karen on the cheek.

"Gramma we got our wish for momma's birthday." she said excitedly.

"You did?" Karen asked in the same tone as she smiled. "And what was that then?"

"We got Sam back." Brooke said from behind Karen. Karen almost dropped the dishes she was holding as she turned to look at Brooke. It was only then that she realized it wasn't Dylan she was holding.

"What?" she asked confused. "How?"

"It wasn't him in the car," Brooke explained. "Do you remember Rachel from high school?"

"The red head who hated you and caused you and Lucas to almost be expelled?" Karen asked as she and Brooke shared a look. "How can I not."

"Well she'd been seeing Julian since freshman year of high school and it only ended when he died," Brooke said. "Turns out the day of the accident, he was taking his other baby boy to the hospital because Rachel had no insurance. So he was going to pretend the baby was Sam."

"I said she had no inch ranch." Scarlett said as Lucas finally put her on the floor.

"So that's what she meant." Lucas said as it dawned on him.

"Oh my God!" Karen said stunned. "And she kept him all this time?"

"She said that by the time she was thinking straight I'd moved and she couldn't find me and didn't want to get in trouble." Brooke scoffed.

"Mommy hunwy." Sam said as he looked at her with big brown sad eyes.

"Karen do you have anything I can feed him?" Brooke asked. "I don't even know what he likes."

"How about a chocolate brownie?" Karen suggested. "They're soft and kids always like chocolate."

"Do you want a brownie Sam?" Brooke asked as she took him closer to the display counter where the cakes were kept. He pointed to the brownies.

"Hunwy," he said as he drooled some more. "Oclate."

"I think we found what he wants," Lucas said. "Do you want one too Scar?"

"Uh huh!" she replied nodding enthusiastically.

"Make that four brownies, two chocolate milks, a coffee and what shall we get for him to drink?"

"Nilk!" Sam said.

"And a milk for Sam." Lucas added.

"You guys go and sit," Karen said still in a state of shock. "I'll bring it all over."

* * *

"Hey bro!" Nathan greeted as Brooke and Lucas went into Nathan and Haley's house. Scarlett ran ahead and immediately joined in with the other girls as they played princess tea party. "Whose baby is that?"

"Can we talk to you and Hales?" Lucas asked him.

"Sure, we'll go into the kitchen," Nathan replied curious. "Hales come with me one second will you?"

"Why?" she asked as she struggled off the sofa. She looked like she'd not been awake long. Nathan took hold of her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen. "Brooke hey! Lucas."

"Hales." Lucas greeted back.

"Hey Haley."

"That's a new baby." Haley said curious.

"Actually this is Sam," Brooke began. Nathan and Haley's faces were awash with shock. "To cut a long story short. Julian and Rachel Gatina had been having an affair and the baby in the car the day of the accident was hers and she had Sam."

"Oh my God!" the two stunned figures said.

"And the bitch just decided to keep him?" Haley asked not quite believing what her ears were hearing. "How did you find out?"

"I saw her at the grave and some things she said made me curious," Brooke explained as she looked down at the sleeping Sam in her arms. "We have to tell the kids. You don't mind if we do it here do you seeing as though we're staying for dinner?"

"Not at all. We'll get Jamie and Jessica out of the way and you can use the lounge." Nathan told them.

"Thanks Nathan." Lucas said gratefully. The four adults headed back towards the lounge. After they had gone in, the children all surrounded Brooke.

"Mommy is it true we have Sam back?" Ryan asked excitedly.

"Scarlett said he was back." Grace added.

"Like we wish for." Paige butted in. Brooke and Lucas shared an amused look.

"Mama!" Dylan called out from the playpen. Lucas went and picked him up from it. "Dada."

"Hey Dylan. We got somebody you should meet," Lucas told him as he went to Brooke's side. Dylan looked at the sleeping baby in Brooke's arms. "Here's your brother Sam."

"It's true?" Ryan said looking ecstatic. "This is so awesome mommy!"

"Yay!" the girls squealed happily and woke Sam up. He blinked sleepily before he noticed Dylan, Ryan and the girls. Jamie and Jessica watched curiously from behind. Sam smiled when he noticed Dylan and Dylan giggled in response.

"Baba," Dylan murmured as he continued to look at Sam. He reached a hand out and Sam gripped it and laughed causing Dylan to join in. "Mama!"

"Hey Dylan," Brooke said tearfully. Watching him and Sam together had made her feel emotional. "That's your brother. Sam sweetie that's Dylan."

"Tylan," Sam said as he continued to grip Dylan's hand. "Babby."

"Yeah he is huh?" Lucas asked Sam. Sam looked at him curious.

"That's your daddy Sam," Brooke said as she looked at Lucas and smiled.

"I sure am." Lucas agreed.

"Daddeee." Sam replied, causing Dylan to join in.

"Dada."

"This will be fun when these two get babbling between themselves." Nathan said with a laugh.

"I need the bathroom," Brooke said as she felt the urge to pee. It was then she finally remembered about the light bleeding she had earlier. "Let's put these two in the playpen and see if they get along."

"Brooke you're not introducing dogs to each other?" Lucas asked her playfully.

"I know you goof." Brooke told him in the same tone as she shook her head at him.

"Oof!" the two babies said in unison. It earned them a round of laughter from everyone in the room and they joined in with their giggles.

Brooke and Lucas placed them into the playpen and moved away to watch them. They began to babble together like they were having a catch up. They waved their arms animatedly like whatever they were saying to each other was exciting.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Brooke said to Lucas as she watched them fondly. She was dreading what she would discover when she did. She hadn't had the pain again and she silently prayed that she would be okay. "I won't be long sweetie."

"Okay." Lucas said as he lovingly kissed her forehead. She then began to walk out of the room. Before she left she heard Nathan say.

"You know you now have the same amount of kids as Jake and Peyton?" she couldn't help smiling and feeling sad at the comment.

She didn't take long in the bathroom and then she returned to the lounge. She immediately went over to Lucas who was sat next to Nathan talking about basketball. He looked up as he saw her approach and saw her scared eyes. He immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's up Brooke?" he asked in a quiet voice so he wouldn't alert the children. Nathan glanced at her.

"I'm bleeding." she said just as quiet. Nathan heard and his doctor mode immediately kicked in.

"We're getting you to the hospital where I can examine you properly," he said quietly yet sternly. He stood and went over to Haley. "I need to get Brooke to the hospital _now_ Hales."

"Oh God!" Haley said as she looked at Brooke with teary eyes. She saw Brooke looking over at her with a scared look on her face. "She's bleeding isn't she?"

"Yeah," Nathan said trying to remain calm. "Can you look after the kids?"

"Of course I will Nathan," Haley said as she tried not to cry. "I'll call your mom and dad and get them to come over to give me a hand."

"Good thinking," he said as he picked up the cell. "I'm going to call the hospital and let them know I'm bringing Brooke in."

"Hey guys," Brooke said to the children. "Can you come here one second?"

Ryan, Grace, Paige and Scarlett went over to Brooke. Sam and Dylan pulled themselves to their feet in the playpen and looked over at her.

"Mommy and daddy have to go to an appointment okay?" she began trying not to burst into tears. "So you're going to stay here with Aunt Haley. But before we go, mommy wants a hug of each of you."

Brooke took turns in hugging each child and gave them all a loving kiss. She then went over to Sam and Dylan and repeated her actions. She even hugged Jamie and Jessica and even Haley before she left the lounge and headed towards the front door where Lucas and Nathan were waiting. Lucas was quiet and his face explained how he was feeling.

Nathan knew he had the hardest job he had ever faced as he led Brooke and Lucas out to his car. Just as they were about to get into the car, Lucas noticed Brooke swaying slightly. He then saw her as she collapsed and only just manage to catch her before she hit the paved driveway.


	35. Breathe Easy

_First of all I would like to say a huge thank you to the 1,305 of you who have reviewed this story. Thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think of my writing._

_Secondly, I just want to say sorry for the slow updates lately. Between health problems, a death in the family and writers block, writing had to go on hold temporarily. And then when I do get an update done, the site goes crazy!_

_paigematthewsfan21 - Glad I was able to surprise you with that chapter. _

_CaseyJr - It's a good crazy right? _

_Brucas-causelivingsnotenough - Thanks! Glad you liked the twists and surprise. _

_ilovecujo1993 - It is usually the case huh? _

_cheerychris - I will be starting some of the new ones when some of the older ones have been finished. There are two stories that are close to completion and once they have been finished, I will start two of the new ones. Sorry about the delay in updating._

_ReadingRed, SHAUNBUCK, Diane Hermans, liverpoolss, Hailey, Kelly, sb1218, minervaann, Caroline, Jacque, Jenny - Thanks so much for all your reviews. I really appreciate it._

_Also you find out who was at the hospital and saw Brucas and the girls as they were cuddled on the bed after telling Scarlett about Julian and 'Sam' way back in chapter 5._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"Luke you're going to have to wait out here while I examine Brooke." Nathan told him as Brooke was rushed through a doorway into a private room.

"Nathan I can't!" Lucas said in a pleading voice. His eyes were red from his tears.

"Luke, I know how you're feeling okay? But I need you to wait out here," Nathan told him as he looked directly into his eyes. "I promise you I will get her past this. You have my word bro."

"I can't just wait out here and do nothing." Lucas said in a said, tired voice.

"Can you go and sort out the forms?" Nathan asked. "It might help take your mind of it for a few minutes."

"I guess I could," Lucas said with a tired sigh. "Nathan, bring her back from this."

"You have my word Lucas." Nathan promised as he turned and headed into the room where Brooke was. Lucas looked longingly at the door as it closed and then reluctantly headed to the reception area.

* * *

"Welcome back Brooke," Nathan greeted as she opened her eyes. "You gave us quite a scare there."

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly. "I just felt so dizzy."

"That would have been your blood pressure going up," Nathan told her as he checked her blood pressure again. "Probably to do with all the stress you've been under today."

"How long have I been here?" Brooke asked as she looked around the hospital room.

"Not long. I'd say about five minutes," Nathan replied with a smile. "Well that's your blood pressure going back to normal for now. I still have to examine you to see what this bleed is like."

"Couldn't you have done that while I was out of it?" she asked trying to joke. "At least then I wouldn't have known anything about the fact you're looking _there_."

"Brooke do you want to know what will be going through my mind during the exam?" Nathan asked. She nodded a little hesitantly. "I'm not going to be thinking 'oh I'm seeing Brooke without her panties on.' I'll be thinking about if things feel different to how they should and what course of treatment I'll be going with."

"Promise?" she asked shyly.

"I swear Brooke," he assured her. "I'll only be thinking about saving you and my niece or nephew. Can you manage to get the gown on yourself? Or do you want me to get a nurse to help you?"

"I can manage." she assured him.

"I need to go and get some gloves so I'll go and get them while you're doing that," he told her. "I'll knock before I come back in okay?"

"Okay," Brooke told him as he headed to the door. "Nathan, thank you."

"There's no need to thank me Brooke."

* * *

"Luke!" Nathan called after he had retrieved a box of the gloves he needed. Lucas quickly turned round at the sound of Nathan's voice.

"How is she? The baby?" Lucas asked immediately.

"I just came to tell you that she's awake and it was her blood pressure that caused her to pass out," Nathan explained. "I just had to get some gloves so I can examine her and check this bleeding out. She's just getting changed into a gown so I thought I'd give her some privacy."

"That's great she's awake," Lucas said with a hint of relief. "Now I just have to worry about the bleeding."

"She should be changed by now, so I'll head back and examine her."

* * *

"Are you decent?" Nathan asked as he opened the door to Brooke's private room a fraction.

"Yes, but does it really matter considering where you're going to be investigating?" Brooke called back. Nathan chuckled to himself as he opened the door and went in, closing it behind him.

"It'll keep the rest of your modesty covered anyway," he added with a smile. He put the box of gloves on the side and pulled two out and proceeded to put them on. "So how bad was the bleeding and when did it start?"

"It started when I was talking to Rachel and when she mentioned that she had Sam it instantly evaporated from my mind somehow," Brooke explained. "It was only light then. It got a little heavier when I went to the bathroom at your house."

"There's one good thing," Nathan said as he noticed her dress on the side. "There's no blood stain on your dress so it could just be a scare. Usually in placenta previa cases the bleeding is more severe. Are you ready to get the exam over with? And you do know I will have to do an internal exam don't you?"

"Yes," Brooke replied as she took a deep breath. "I take it you want me to assume the position?"

"Well that would help," he said with a chuckle as he helped her place her feet in the stirrups and positioned them so she was comfortable and so that he was able to examine her. He then sat on his stool. "Are you ready?"

"Honestly no," she replied. "But I know you have to do it, so can you try and do it fast?"

"I'll try," he assured her as he set about examining her. Brooke took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt Nathan begin his internal examination and concentrated on regulating her breathing to take her mind off the fact that his fingers were there. Before she knew it, he had finished. "Everything feels okay in there Brooke. And the bleeding seems to have stopped because there is none on my glove."

"Really?" she asked hopeful.

"Really," he confirmed with a smile as he helped her take her feet out of the stirrups. "I think it was a warning sign though Brooke. That it's time to go on your bed rest."

"But Nathan, the wedding is in three days," she told him with a worried look as she sat up on the bed. "Please don't make me cancel the wedding Nathan."

"Well I will be there too so as long as you're careful Brooke I won't object," Nathan told her. "But don't be dancing around like you usually do at the reception okay?"

"I promise," she told him. "I'll just do the one dance with Lucas for our first dance. Is that okay Dr. Nathan?"

"I think I can allow you one dance with your husband," he told her with a smile as he took his gloves off and threw them in the trash. "I'll go and tell Lucas the good news while you get dressed."

* * *

"I don't believe she's here!" Brooke said as she, Lucas and Nathan headed towards Nathan's car.

They could see Rachel heading towards a car that was parked next to his with two boys. One looked the same age as Ryan; the other looked around Scarlett's age.

"Brooke, try and stay calm okay." Lucas told her quietly as Nathan unset his alarm.

"I will. As long as she doesn't start anything." Brooke said quietly as they reached the car. That was when Rachel noticed them.

"I'm not following you okay," Rachel said after she had closed the back door of her car after settling her boys' in. "I had to be here because Blake fell off the climbing frame and cut his head."

"I hope you didn't try to pass him off as Ryan." Brooke retorted.

"No, I have insurance now Brooke," she replied. "I'm sorry okay?"

"No it's not okay," Lucas told her getting angry. "Do you know what you put her through? Do you know what your lies could have caused today?"

"I'm sorry," Rachel said as she began to cry. She realized what he had said. "What do you mean today?"

"You can see she's pregnant. But you can't see her life threatening medical condition that can kill both her and our unborn baby. _That_ is why we're here now." Lucas told her as he glared at her; his eyes were red with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Rachel replied softly. "I guess now isn't a good time to tell Brooke some things I forgot to at the park?"

"No it isn't." Lucas said in a low, angry tone.

"What do you have to say?" Brooke asked her. "You can say it in front of Lucas and Nathan."

"The Christmas that Julian said he was stuck in Canada when you were pregnant with Sam, he was with me and the boys," Rachel said. She didn't know why she wanted Brooke to know all this but she did. "And when you were giving birth to Scarlett, he was with me because I was giving birth to Kaden."

"Why are you telling me this?" Brooke asked her in disbelief. "It's like you just want me to suffer more because I was stupid enough to believe that Julian was working away."

"I went to the hospital after the accident. It was before I realized Julian and Aaron were dead. I got directed up to the children's ward and found Scarlett's room and saw you and Lucas on the bed with the kids and heard what you said," Rachel told her with tears streaming down her face. "That's how I found out about Julian and Aaron being dead. I didn't know what to do so I just left with Sam. I wasn't thinking straight."

"It still doesn't justify what you did Rachel," Brooke told her icily. "Now if you've finished, I'm going home to spend time with my baby who I've already missed a year with."

* * *

"Guess whose back?" Nathan said to Haley, Karen and Dan as he walked through the doorway into the lounge. The children were all upstairs playing. Brooke and Lucas followed.

"Oh thank God!" Haley said relieved as she hurried over to Brooke and hugged her. "I'm _so_ glad to see you Tigger."

"Same here Tutor Mom," Brooke said as she returned the hug. "It's good to be back here. Are we still in time for dinner?"

"Yes you are," Haley said with a smile as she moved away from Brooke. They both went and sat on one of the sofas. "It's going to be a while yet."

"Am I okay to stay for dinner Dr. Nathan." Brooke asked playfully causing them all to laugh.

"I think that's a good idea," Nathan said as he kissed Haley's cheek. "Do you need me to do anything in the kitchen? Housework?"

"No honey, it's fine," Haley assured him with a grateful smile. "Everything is done."

"Mama." Dylan said from the play pen Haley had set up.

"Mommy." Sam said at the same time. The two babies then giggled in unison. Brooke and Lucas smiled in response.

"I'll go and get them," Lucas said as he went over to the play pen. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Dada." Dylan said as he smiled. Sam stared curiously at Lucas for a while.

"Daddy." he said finally. It was like he had been thinking who Lucas was.

"That's me," Lucas replied with a wide smile and was rewarded with one from each of the boys. He bent and picked them both up easily, one in each arm. "You want to see your mom?"

As he headed over to Brooke, the two boys babbled between themselves and then giggled like they had been sharing an inside joke. Karen and Dan watched amused.

"It was a shock when I heard Sam was alive," Dan said incredulously. "To think that _that_ woman had kept him for so long is just wrong. You should go to the police and tell them."

"I don't want anymore hassle," Brooke said as she took Sam from Lucas. He sat beside her with Dylan as they continued to baby talk between themselves. "And Rachel has her punishment in the fact it's her baby that's dead."

"I see your point," Dan said as he thought. "I just don't understand why anybody would do something so _cruel_."

"Me neither," Lucas said as he shared a look with Dan to tell him to stop talking about it. "But we have this little guy back and that's all that matters."

"You do know that you are going to outdo Peyton and Jake in the children department right?" Nathan said with a smile as it dawned on him.

"And at least yours are sane." Karen said causing a round of laughs.

"Brooke does Sam eat vegetables?" Haley asked. "Because I'm thinking of doing a vegetable medley thing for the kids. I saw the idea in a kid's recipe book."

"I honestly have no idea," Brooke answered as she looked at Sam sadly and realized she knew nothing about her baby. "Hey Sam. Do you like vegetables?"

"Oclate," he replied with a smile as he looked at Brooke. "Tubals."

"Tubals?" Lucas asked with a frown. "Is that baby speak for vegetables?"

"If it is does that mean he likes chocolate vegetables?" Brooke asked as her expression matched Lucas'

"That's just weird if it does mean that." Nathan said as he pulled a face.

"Hales, we can only try him with it." Brooke said with a sigh as Sam snuggled against her.

"Mommy uddle." he said as he closed his eyes. It was clear he was tired as was Dylan who was almost asleep cuddled up to Lucas.

"Knowing how Rachel was in high school she probably fed him potato chips and pizza." Haley said with a scowl.

"Eatsa!" Sam said as his eyes opened wide. "Eatsa?"

"My point proven." Haley said as everybody noticed Sam's reaction to the word pizza.

"God I hoe she didn't give him beer to drink too." Nathan said wide eyed.

"She better not have done," Brooke said sadly. "I can't believe she fed him pizza!"

"Eatsa mommy?" Sam asked as his brown eyes became bigger.

"No baby, there's no pizza," she replied. "Aunt Haley is making uh, what exactly are you making Hales?"

"Chicken casserole with vegetables," Haley replied. "And Karen had kindly provided us with dessert. Which is caramel apple pie."

"Yummy," Lucas said approvingly. "_Great_ choice of dessert mom."

"Sam do you like chicken?" Brooke asked him.

"Uh huh!" he replied as he drooled. "Nilk!"

"Do you want me to get him some from the kitchen?" Nathan offered.

"No it's fine," Brooke said with a small smile. "Are you guys okay if I nurse him?"

"You go ahead," Dan told her. "Nathan and I need to move some nursery furniture around."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Nathan said as he and Dan stood. "We'll leave you guys in peace while you bond with your baby again."

"And Haley and I will go and check on dinner." Karen said as they both stood and headed out of the room behind Nathan and Dan, leaving Lucas and Brooke alone with Dylan and Sam.

"Do you want some milk Sammy?" she asked as she smiled widely.

"Nilk mommy." Sam confirmed as she adjusted her clothing so she could nurse him. She quickly positioned him and Sam hungrily latched on.

"God he still feeds like he's not eaten for days." Brooke said surprised.

"Maybe he hasn't," Lucas said as he looked at Sam. Dylan mumbled in his sleep. "I bet you feel like a milk factory more than ever now. I mean with Sam and Dylan to feed and when the new baby gets here."

"Not to mention you too," she added with a playful smile. "I was thinking earlier that we need to get Sam here a little suit for the wedding, like what we got for Dylan."

"I will go and get one tomorrow," Lucas told her. "While you're safe in the bed. Do you want me to set the play pen up in our room for these two?"

"You could, but am I allowed to lift them?" she asked with a frown. "How am I going to look after the children?"

"I'm sure Haley and Peyton won't mind coming over to help. I mean now Haley isn't working you two can catch up," Lucas suggested. "And I'm sure Nathan won't object to you going downstairs occasionally."

"It'll be so weird not doing my normal routine," Brooke said as Sam slurped hungrily. "And you do know that you won't be getting any sex from now on right?"

"Not until the baby gets here anyway," he told her with a smile. "You know I was thinking about what you said about having another nursery to decorate. Why don't I just make another crib and have these guys share until they're a little older. Then they can get separate rooms because they'll need redecorating then anyway."

"I like how you think Lucas," Brooke told him with a smile as Sam finished nursing. She moved him so she could wind him. "That would probably be the best for now. I mean I don't even know if he likes to sleep alone. I don't know my own son. How awful is that?"

"Pretty Girl," Lucas began as Brooke fastened the top part of her dress up. "It's only to be expected. But I know one thing. And what I know is it will only take you a few days to know exactly what Sam wants when he wants it. And you know why?"

"Why?" she asked quietly as Sam began to drift off for a nap.

"Because you are an amazing mother," he told her honestly. His blue eyes were wide as he looked into her teary hazel ones. "And you have the most amazing heart Brooke soon to be Scott."

"I can't wait for the wedding," Brooke said as Lucas reached a fingertip out and gently wiped the single tear away that had escaped her eye. "I want to be your wife so much Lucas."

"I can't wait for you to be my wife. It's going to be amazing. I love you so much Pretty Girl." he told her in almost a whisper.

"I love you too Lucas." she replied as she swallowed over the lump in her throat.

* * *

"They look so adorable in there together," Brooke whispered to Lucas as they looked down into the crib that Sam and Dylan currently shared. "You know how we got one miracle in getting Sam back?"

"Yes." Lucas replied as he kissed her forehead.

"Do you think we'll be granted another one and have it so me and this baby survive?" she asked.

"God I hope so," he told her in a sad whisper. "I can't lose you Brooke."

"I was so scared today," she confessed as they turned to leave the sleeping babies in peace. "I thought it was going to get so much worse."

"Luckily it didn't," Lucas replied as he quietly closed the door to the nursery. "I think luck was on our side a _lot_ today."

"It was," Brooke replied as she smiled. Lucas was leading them towards their bedroom. The children were all fast asleep. "I was so happy when Nathan told me the bleeding had stopped."

"Same here." Lucas agreed as they went through their bedroom door.

"Do you think you'll cope with no sex tonight?" Brooke asked as she headed towards the closet to find a nightdress.

"I'm going to have to," he said with a disappointed frown. "And if it means I get to keep you and our baby then I'll gladly go without it."

"I love you." Brooke told him as she heard his words.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Okay, so I need a song for Brooke and Lucas' first dance for the wedding and also one for her to walk down the aisle to. Suggestions are greatly welcomed. I will be having the wedding in the next chapter._

_Also, if it ever gets round to showing up on my profile, there is a poll for you guys to choose the sex of the Brucas baby. Feel free to let me know your opinion on that. If it doesn't show up on my profile, put your vote in a review or PM me._


	36. The Big Day

_cheerychris - Thanks for your review. I am feeling a little better now thanks for asking. _

_tanya2byour21 - There might just be some more drama where Rachel is involved._

_cklovewinter, liverpoolss, BrucasLeyton4ever, paigematthewsfan21, Diane Hermans, xoxodanrenaxoxo, brucaslover24, sb1218, Elise - Thank you all so much for your lovely lovely reviews._

_I would also like to say a hugs thanks to those who suggested songs for the Brucas wedding. There were so many songs to choose from it was a little tough. I just want to say thanks to brucaslover24 for suggesting Happy by The Daylights which is the song the will walk down the aisle to and also to BrucasLeyton4ever who suggested Me and You by Kenny Chesney which is their first dance song._

_For those who have voted on the sex of the Brucas baby, thanks again. The current vote stands at 69% of you want a girl and 31% of you want a boy. If you still want a say in what the baby turns out to be then let me know._

_Anyway, that's enough rambling for this Author's note. I hope you all enjoy this update. Let me know what you think._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"Mommy wake up!" Grace said to Brooke as she, Paige and Scarlett clambered on the bed in Brooke's room. "You have to put your Queen dress on."

"Not for a while I don't," Brooke told her with a smile as she saw the clock and it read six thirty a.m. "You girls are up really early."

"That's because we're excited mommy," Grace said with a huge smile. "Sam and Dylan are talking to each other and it sounds funny."

"They are?" Brooke asked as she sat up in the bed. She noticed that Lucas' side of the bed was still neat and hated how she had to spend the previous night without him.

"Uh huh," Paige added. "When do we put our Princess dresses on momma?"

"When I put my dress on Paige," Brooke told her with a smile. "But we have a few hours yet. Are Aunt Haley, Grandma Karen and Peyton awake yet?"

"Uh huh!" Paige answered. "Gramma Karen made breakfast."

"And we all were watching TV." Grace added.

"Is Jenny behaving herself?" Brooke asked.

"Uh huh momma," Scarlett answered. "She put cartoons on for us."

"That's good she's behaving." Brooke said with a slight laugh as Haley came through the door.

"Good morning," she greeted with a smile. "I wondered where these guys had vanished to. Karen made breakfast."

"You coming down for breakfast momma?" Paige asked her.

"I think I can manage that," Brooke said with a smile as she threw the covers back and carefully slipped out of bed. She found her robe and slipped it on over her long nightdress. "Me and junior here are pretty hungry today."

"Peyton and Karen have already taken Dylan and Sam downstairs," Haley told her as the children raced down stairs. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm good for now Hales," Brooke told her with a smile. "You should take it easy too you know. I don't want you getting something major because you're running around after me."

"Well if that happens, you'll have company on your bed rest," Haley told her with a laugh. "And we'll have to hire a nurse to look after us."

* * *

"I feel like I've forgotten something," Lucas said to Nathan as they sat at the kitchen table with Jake and Dan to eat breakfast. They were joined by Ryan, Jamie, Brandon and Jake Junior. "It's weird only having Ryan to look after."

"It's quiet without the girls huh daddy?" Ryan asked as he devoured his breakfast like he was starved.

"It sure is," Lucas agreed with a smile. "I bet it's chaos over at our house huh buddy?"

"It will be," Ryan said, sounding older than he was. "And it will be full of frilly girly things _everywhere_."

"I'm so glad I'm not at your house Luke," Jake said. "It makes a change having male company."

"It sure does." Brandon agreed.

"So are you nervous Luke?" Nathan asked him.

"I am actually," he admitted. "I just want everything to go perfectly and smoothly with no major dramas or surprises."

"I'm sure it will Luke." Jake told him.

"All I can say I'm glad you and Brooke finally got around to this," Dan told him. "I was expecting this day to happen in high school like your brother and Haley."

"I wish I could go back to high school and change it so me and Brooke beat Nathan and Haley to the altar." Lucas said with a whimsical smile.

"Would I still have been born if that happened?" Ryan asked Lucas curiously.

"Yes you would," Lucas assured him. "But you would probably be older than Jenny because you would have been born a lot sooner."

"I would have been a very big brother then wouldn't I daddy." Ryan said through a mouthful of food.

"Ry, don't speak with your mouthful buddy." Lucas told him.

"Sorry daddy." Ryan apologized.

"When do we get ready for the big party?" Jamie asked as he finished his breakfast.

"Not for a while yet kiddo," Nathan told him as he ruffled his hair. "We get to play basketball first before we get ready."

"Awesome!" the three boys said in unison causing the adults to laugh.

* * *

Brooke stared at her reflection in the full length mirror in awe. She had to admit she looked stunning now she was completely made over. She wore a simple yet elegant full length dress of ivory silk that was over layered with flowing layers of ivory tulle. The dress was a halter neck that consisted of hand embroidered taffeta with an intricate design in a metallic gold thread that glinted in the light. It crossed over at the back and had a double band under her bust which created an empire line style dress and showed her six month baby bump off proudly.

Her hair was up in an intricate style knot that was decorated with crystals. She had a diamond tiara in her hair that held her veil in place. It wasn't pulled over her face yet. Her ears had delicate diamond tear drop earrings hanging from them. In her hand she held a bouquet of lilac roses with lush green foliage. The lilac roses matched Haley and Peyton's dresses and the delicate lace overlay of the girls flower girl dresses.

"Wow mommy," Grace said as she came into Brooke's bedroom. "You look like a Queen."

"Thank you Gracie," Brooke beamed. "And you look like a Princess."

"I feel like a Princess," Grace beamed. "Aunt Haley said I had to come and tell you that the cars are here and so is Grandpa Dan."

"Well it's good that I'm ready then huh?" Brooke said with a smile. "Would you like to escort me down the stair case Princess Grace?"

"Yes Your Majesty." Grace said as she curtsied and then giggled.

Brooke joined in with her as Grace took hold of her right hand and they headed out of the bedroom and down the stair case. Brooke had to hold her dress up slightly as she went down the stairs and it showed off her ivory satin heels. They got to the bottom of the stair case and Grace led Brooke into the lounge carefully.

"Look how pretty mommy looks everybody." Grace announced. Everybody turned to the doorway and a collective gasp echoed through the room.

"Wow!" the girls said as they saw Brooke.

"Mama!" Dylan said as he clapped his hands. Sam clapped his hands too and giggled.

"Oh they look so adorable in their suits." Brooke said as she saw them for the first time.

"Lucas is going to be speechless." Karen said as she smiled at Brooke.

"Speaking of Lucas, we should get going," Dan said with a warm smile. "We don't want to keep him waiting any longer do we?"

"Can I just have a word with Peyton and Haley, in private?" Brooke asked.

"Sure you can sweetie," Karen said as she smiled. "Come on you guys, let's all get in the cars so we're ready."

Karen picked up Sam and Dan picked up Dylan and they and the girls obediently headed out of the front door and to the waiting cars.

"What's wrong Tigger?" Haley asked.

"I need to tell you something and please can you both listen?" Brooke asked.

"Sure we will Brooke." Peyton promised her.

"Of course we will. We're your friends." Haley added as Brooke took a deep breath.

"If anything happens to me, I want you to take care of Lucas. When the baby comes, if anything happens. Okay." she blurted out in a rush.

"Nothing's gonna happen." Peyton said quietly.

"Brooke you shouldn't talk like that," Haley told her. "Nathan _will_ get you through this. I know it."

"Peyton, Haley, we have to talk like this. Okay? Everybody else is avoiding it. I just really need you to hear me out."

"Okay. It's just scary, that's all." Peyton said.

"I know. But I do not want Lucas to be alone. Or our children," Brooke told them. "Will you both help him when he needs it?"

"Brooke." Peyton said with a frown.

"We won't have to because you will be here to do that." Haley told her.

"Are you scared?" Peyton couldn't help asking.

"I'm scared I'm gonna miss it all. My life with Lucas and the new baby and all our children. And my friends and my family. And you two."

"It's not fair." Haley said close to tears.

"Hey, when I think of everyone else out there in the world that goes through their life alone then I think of all the amazing years I've gotten to spend with my beautiful, beautiful best friends, I kind of feel sorry for everybody else." Brooke said genuinely as she took hold of one of Peyton's hands and one of Haley's.

"You're gonna ruin our wedding make up, you bitch." Peyton said jokingly as she tried to lighten the moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Brooke replied with a slight laugh.

"If your stupid, skinny ass goes anywhere before I say so we are not best friends anymore. You got it?" Haley threatened as Peyton went to get some tissues from the box Brooke kept on the coffee table.

"I got it." Brooke said as she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Okay," Peyton said as she handed each of them a tissue. "Just be careful when you're wiping your eyes."

"I love you Brooke." Haley said truthfully.

"I love you too." Peyton blurted.

"I love you too, Tutor Mom and P. Sawyer," Brooke replied honestly. "Let's go get me married."

* * *

"They're here bro," Nathan said as he came up to Lucas who was waiting at the rose archway that would be the altar for the ceremony. The sun was shining and there was a gentle breeze. Brooke and Lucas couldn't have wished for better weather. "There's like a million mini Princesses at the other end of this aisle."

"Let's just hope they all behave," Jake said with a chuckle. "I strictly instructed my girls to be on their best behavior of they're going to live on the boat with Grandpa Larry and no Barbie's."

"That should do it," Lucas laughed as Nathan straightened his tie. "God my legs are so shaky. I think I'll fall over half way through the service."

"Well me and Jake will hold you up if that happens," Nathan assured him. "Are you ready to make Brooke your wife?"

"More than ready." Lucas said with a smile as the music began to play. The song they had chosen for the walk down the aisle was Happy by The Daylights. They had chosen it as the lyrics were perfect for them.

First down the aisle were Ryan and Grace, side by side; Ryan carried the wedding rings on his cushion. Next came Jamie and Scarlett, also side by side. Then came Brandon and Jessica who were side by side yet again. Then Savannah and Paige followed in the same formation. All the girls had white Cinderella style dresses with a layer of delicate lilac lace over the top.

They were then followed singularly by Ellie, then Lauren and then Jenny. Next was Peyton who carried Dylan. He played with the flowers she carried in her hand. Next was Haley and Nathan was blown away at how stunning she was. Then finally Brooke began the walk down the aisle. She was escorted by Dan who held a sleeping Sam.

"Thanks for walking me down the aisle Dan." Brooke told him quietly.

"You don't need to thank me Brooke," Dan told her. "We both know what your parents are like. And it's a pleasure for me to finally get to do this, so you and Lucas can finally become man and wife."

"I can't believe it's taken us this long," Brooke said as she saw Lucas looking at her lovingly. She couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. "I wish we hadn't have been so damn stupid in high school."

"Well its better late than never I suppose." Dan chuckled as they reached the altar.

"You look amazing," Lucas whispered to Brooke as his eyes ran over her. "I can't wait to make you my wife."

"You don't look too bad yourself." she whispered back. He was dressed in a charcoal suit with a lilac waistcoat and tie, as were all the men in the wedding party. The priest stepped forward to begin the service, as Dan sat next to Karen with Sam in his arms. She now held Dylan.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of this congregation, to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony, where they will pledge to stay faithful to one another and share their lives together. We will all witness these two persons exchange vows and become man and wife. Therefore if anybody here has any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, please speak now, or for ever hold their peace."

Brooke and Lucas gazed into each others eyes. They both dreaded this part of the service, even though they knew that nobody would object to them finally getting married.

"I require you both to disclose if either of you know any impediment of why you may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony that you do now confess it," Brooke and Lucas remained silent as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes. "Brooke and Lucas shall now share their vows. Brooke would you please declare your vows."

"Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth. Where my life was dark, you have brought light. You give me so much strength to get through the tough times that are thrown our way. Lucas I pledge before our family and friends to be your wife from this day forward. I will love you with every fiber of my being for as long as I live," Brooke told him genuinely as tears slipped down her face. "We've been through so much together. And despite how confused I've been, or lost I might have gotten there was always you finding me and saving me. You deserve to be adored. So that's what we're gonna do your baby and me and our children. We're going to adore you for years to come. I am so terribly in love with you. And I always will be."

"Lucas would you please say your vows now." the priest prompted him.

"Brooke, our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter into this marriage with you, knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. Let us commit to the miracle of making each day work together. Respecting each other, we commit to live our lives together for all the days to come. I ask you to share this world with me, for good and bad. I swear I will love you completely for the rest of my life," Lucas declared as he tried not to cry. "Brooke, I've loved you since the first time I saw you. And this ring and these words are simply a way to show the rest of the world what has been in my heart for as long as I've known you. I love you Brooke Penelope Davis. I always have and I always will."

"Can I please have the rings," the priest asked. Ryan walked up to him and lifted his cushion so he could take the rings. "The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Lucas and Brooke have made to one another. I bless these rings, which Brooke and Lucas shall wear. May they have a long and prosperous marriage and live together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives. Lucas would you please take Brooke's ring and place it on the fourth finger of her left hand."

"Love has given us wings and our journey finally begins today. Brooke, wherever the wind may carry either of us, I will stay by your side as your husband and anything else you need me to be. Take this ring as a sign of my love." Lucas spoke softly as he carefully slipped the white gold diamond eternity ring onto her finger.

"Brooke would you please do the same for Lucas." Brooke picked up Lucas' plain white gold band with a shaky hand.

"Lucas, I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither will my love for you, no matter what our future may hold. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." Brooke said as she placed the ring on his finger. He squeezed her hand reassuringly after she had done it.

"With the exchange of vows and rings, Brooke and Lucas have declared their love for one another and have entered the sacred bond of marriage. I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest declared. "Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. Lucas, you may now kiss your bride."

"Gladly," Lucas said as he took hold of her veil and lifted it from her face. He cupped her cheek with his left hand before he brought his lips to hers in a loving kiss. Their guests cheered happily. They pulled apart after long moments and smiled at each other. "I love you Mrs. Scott."

"I love you too, husband." Brooke replied happily.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas sat at the head table and watched as their children chased the lights around the dance floor. She had hold of Dylan and Lucas held Sam. They hadn't long finished their three course dinner and they were surprised none of the children were feeling ill.

The speeches had been done before the food had been served and Nathan had had their assembled guests in hysterics with tales of Brooke and Lucas back in high school.

The D.J. drew everyone's attention over to him and announced that it was now time for the bride and groom's first dance. He began to play Me and You by Kenny Chesney. It had become _their_ song back in high school, so it seemed right to have it as their first dance. Lucas handed Sam to Nathan, while Dylan was handed to Dan. Lucas then helped Brooke from her seat and led her to the dance floor.

Brooke placed her hands on his shoulders as his went to her waist. He made sure not to put any pressure against their bump. As they carefully moved around the floor they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. Lucas couldn't help the smile from almost splitting his face in two. As the song was coming to an end, Lucas couldn't resist singing the words to Brooke.

"Ordinary, no, really don't think so, just a precious few, ever make it last, get as lucky as, me and you, me and you." they had now stopped dancing and were stood on the dance floor.

Brooke smiled at him as their baby kicked. She took hold of his right hand with her left and placed it on her bump. He held her other hand in his free one.

"Hey little baby," Lucas said softly. "Do you like your daddy singing?"

"He or she is probably trying to tell you to shut up." Brooke said playfully. Lucas faked a look of hurt as she giggled. Lucas moved his hands to her waist and his expression changed to a smile. Her left hand went to his neck and they kissed lovingly.

"I love you Mrs. Scott." Lucas told her as he looked at her lovingly once more.

"And I love you Mr. Scott." she replied with a beaming smile.

* * *

Late that night, Brooke and Lucas arrived home from the wedding reception exhausted. The children were all fast asleep, which meant Lucas would have to carry them into the house.

"You just wait in the car honey," he told her with a smile. "I'm going to come and get you last."

"Okay," Brooke replied with a yawn. "I might be asleep though."

"That's okay, I'll just wake you up." he told her as he picked Dylan and Sam up.

He carried them into the house and up to their nursery. He placed them in their crib that they were still sharing. He had nearly finished Sam's new one. He decided he would change them into their sleep suits after everybody was inside.

He headed back down to the cars and decided that he would carry Grace and Paige at the same time. After he had taken them inside he was surprised to find he could manage Ryan and Scarlett together too.

After he had placed them in their rooms, he headed back to the car and gathered a sleepy Brooke into his arms. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile. One he eagerly returned as he closed the car door and set the alarm. He then headed to the house and carried her over the thresh hold, kicking the door closed behind them.

"I'm going to take you up to our room and then I'll get all the kids sorted for bed," he told her as he carried her up the stairs. "Did I tell you how amazing and gorgeous you looked today. I was blown away when I saw you walking down that aisle."

"I can never hear that enough," Brooke replied as they reached the top of the stairs. He turned to his right and headed towards their bedroom. "I can't wait to get in bed and go to sleep. I'm exhausted. And I'm sorry we can't consummate the marriage baby."

"I have plenty of time to do that with you once the baby is here," he told her as he placed her gently onto their bed. "Will you be okay while I get the kids sorted?"

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. "Well I will when you unzip me so I can get out of this dress."

"I can do that," he replied as he unzipped the back of her dress for her. "Do you want a snack or anything before bed?"

"Actually now you mention it I could murder-"

"A brownie and a hot chocolate?" he suggested as he raised his eyebrows at her as he took his jacket, waistcoat and tie off, before slipping his shoes off.

"How did you guess?" Brooke asked playfully.

"I know what you want when you're pregnant that's why," he said as he leant down and kissed her once more. "I promise I won't be long getting the kids into their night clothes."

* * *

"Sorry I woke you buddy," Lucas said to Ryan as he pulled his pajama top over his head.

"That's okay daddy," Ryan said tiredly. "I'm happy mommy has the same last name now."

"You are?" Lucas asked as he slipped his pajama shorts on for him and then pulled the covers over.

"Uh huh," he replied sleepily as his eyes fluttered closed once more. "We're a proper family now."

"We sure are," Lucas smiled as he smiled happily. He stood and kissed Ryan's head. "Good night Ry, have sweet dreams son."

He came out of Ryan's room and gently closed the door behind him. He then headed down the small hallway to the girls shared room. He went in and noticed that Paige and Scarlett were awake.

"Hey girls," he greeted as he gathered night clothes for the three of them. "Are you two awake enough to change yourselves?"

"Uh huh daddy." Paige replied as she took her Princess night dress from him.

"Me too," Scarlett added as she took her Barbie night dress from him. "I thirsty too daddy."

"Well let me just get Grace's nightie on her and then I'll go and get you one okay?"

"Okay daddy," Scarlett said with a smile. "Today was like a proper Princess story."

"It was daddy," Grace said as she woke up. "Daddy can I wear my princess dress to bed?"

"No Gracie. You have to wear night clothes," Lucas told her as he handed her a nightshirt that had penguins on it. "Your mom and I paid a lot of money for these dresses so you can't sleep in them."

"Okay." Grace replied with a yawn.

"I'll go and get you girls a drink while you're getting changed," Lucas said as he headed back towards the door. "Is blackcurrant okay for you girls?"

"Uh huh." came the three sleepy replies. He smiled as he headed down to the kitchen to make their juice.

After he had taken the girls their juice, he headed into the nursery to get Dylan and Sam into their sleep suits. As he took their baby sized wedding suits off them, he realized that they both needed a diaper change. After he had changed them and settled them back into the crib he went back to the kitchen to sort Brooke's craving. He stopped and locked the front door on the way. Several minutes later, he was heading back up to the bedroom where he found Brooke waiting in the bed for him.

"You know, I never expected our wedding night to be quite like this," he said with a laugh. Brooke joined in. "I expected to be doing certain things to that wonderful body of yours. Here's your craving Pretty Girl."

"Well it's about time," Brooke said in mock bossiness as she took the plate and cup from him. "Mmm this is just what junior ordered. I'm sorry we can't do what we're supposed to on the wedding night."

"Brooke you don't need to apologize. I'd rather miss out on making love to you for a few months rather than the rest of my life," he told her as he began to strip his clothes off. "So don't feel guilty. I'll be happy just holding you in my arms."


	37. Life Is A Highway

_alysef, paigematthewsfan21, Diane Hermans, craxygirl54 - Thank you for your lovely reviews. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to let me know what you think._

_Hope you all enjoy this update._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"I can't believe he's one year old already!" Lucas said to Brooke as they watched Nathan move Dylan through the air like a plane.

It was a week after their wedding and Dylan's first birthday. They were having a party for him and a belated birthday party for Sam and Brooke and Lucas' house was overflowing with hyperactive children.

"I know!" Brooke said as she leaned her head tiredly against his shoulder. "It's gone so fast."

"So much has happened too," Lucas said as he kissed her forehead lovingly. "And I've fallen in love with you even deeper if that's even possible."

"I think it is Luke," she said with a smile. "Because I know I have with you."

"I love you Pretty Girl." he said as he kissed her lips.

"Eeeewww mommy! Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke are _kissing_!" Jenny announced loudly to everybody in the room.

"Well it's their house," Peyton told her. "Just don't look if it bothers you Jenny."

"But it's gross!" Jenny insisted as she pulled a disgusted face. Brooke and Lucas stopped their kiss and looked at her.

"Jenny you won't be saying that when you're in high school," Brooke told her knowingly. "In fact it'll be your mom and dad telling you to stop doing it."

"Nuh uh!" Jenny said as she shook her head insistently. "I am so never kissing boys because they're gross and annoying!"

"But I'm not a boy," Lucas told her causing Brooke to laugh. "I'm a man. There's a difference."

"You're still gross!" Jenny insisted causing Brooke to giggle uncontrollably.

"Jenny, I assure you that your Uncle Lucas is not gross," Brooke said as she tried to regain her composure. "He's lovely and gorgeous and amazing and-"

"Okay Brooke I think she gets the picture," Jake said as he shook his head. Lucas was basking in Brooke's comments. "Come on Jenny, let's go and help your sisters get their shoes back on."

"I can sit here all day and listen to that." Lucas said as Jenny, Jake and Peyton went to gather the Jagielski bunch up.

"I could go on all day and say stuff like that," Brooke told him as they shared another kiss. "I love you Lucas."

"I love you too."

"God I know you guys are newly weds and all but come on!" Nathan said as he looked at them. Dylan was now leaning against Nathan in the process of falling asleep. "There are kids present who might be scarred for life."

"Not to mention adults." Haley added as she pointed at Nathan behind his back. Brooke and Lucas laughed once more.

"You do know that Brooke is supposed to be on bed rest right?" Nathan said in his bossy doctor tone. "Not sat on the sofa giggling like high school Brooke."

"Shut it grumpy pants!" Brooke told him playfully. "I'm enjoying my son's birthday party, without even moving from said sofa. It's not like I'm up jigging around is it?"

"That would look quite funny!" Lucas said and earnt himself a playful hit from his wife.

"Lucas, Peyton and I are heading off," Jake said as he poked his head around the doorframe. "So I'll see you at work on Monday."

"Sure Jake," Lucas said as he stood to see them out of the door. "Thanks for coming and congratulations on controlling the mob."

"Thanks!" Jake beamed. "We're actually getting used to being proper parents."

"Well it's about time." Lucas said playfully as Jake headed to the car. Peyton and the children were already waiting for him.

* * *

"I can't believe we have another birthday already!" Lucas groaned as he braced himself for a day of Princess madness. It was four days after Dylan's first birthday and it was now Grace's birthday. She was turning four.

"You should have planned it better." Brooke told him teasingly from the beside him in the bed.

"And I suppose you did?" Lucas asked playfully.

"Well let's see. Ryan was born in September, Scarlett was born in December and Sam in February so yeah!" Brooke said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's only Dylan and Grace that were born so close together," Lucas told her. "Brooke are you sure you're up to going to the Princess Palace?"

"Lucas, I'll be sitting in the car on the way there and sitting there while the party is happening and then I'll be sat on the trip back, so yeah." she assured him.

"As long as you're sure," Lucas told her before he kissed her passionately.

* * *

"Why do I always get the tutu!" Jake asked with a whine. Brooke, Peyton and Haley burst into laughter as he came up to them. He was dressed in a bright pink glittery one and had a silver plastic tiara on his head.

"Let me guess, Jenny did that." Peyton asked him.

"Got it in one," he replied. "Jessica is trying to get Nathan to wear this lilac wig and Grace is giving Lucas a complete make over, complete with make up."

"At least Dan escaped being turned into a Princess this time." Haley said as she and Brooke laughed.

"Lucky him." Lucas said as he arrived at the table they were sat at. He was dressed as Snow White, complete with wig, dress and make up.

"Well at least Grace chose wisely," Brooke said through her giggles. "You can always use the kids as the dwarves."

"You should have worn that to your wedding," Haley laughed. "You make a good woman Lucas!"

"Well I would but then I might have upstaged the bride." he said in a girly voice as he smiled at Brooke who gave him a playful glare.

"Now I know what to get you for your birthday," Brooke said as she looked at him amused. "What size bra shall I get you Lucas?"

"Oh that's a good one!" Peyton managed as she doubled over with laughter. The others joined in and even Lucas saw the funny side.

"Dad, why are you dressed like a girl?" Ryan asked as he squeezed past Lucas. He turned back to look at him and gave him a look like he was a crazy person.

"It's your sister's fault," Lucas answered. "I told her she could have whatever she wanted for her birthday and I ended up dressed like this."

"Well when it's my birthday daddy, I won't dress you up like a girl," Ryan told him before he grinned cheekily. "Or should I call you mom?"

The adults couldn't help but laugh hysterically at Ryan's last comment as Lucas stood there with a frown on his face.

* * *

"Brooke, I have a surprise for you," Lucas called as he arrived home for lunch a few weeks later. "And you're going to love it."

"We have company so you better be fully clothed." she called back playfully.

"Ha-ha! You're so funny!" he called back sarcastically as he came into the lounge with some paperwork in his hands. "Sam is officially alive again."

"He is?" Brooke asked as her eyes lit up. Lucas nodded.

"The gravestone has been altered too," he added as he kissed her lovingly and stroked her eight month sized bump. "How are you feeling today Pretty Wife?"

"I'm good," she told him with a wide smile. "Peyton and Haley are looking after me great."

"Where are they?" Lucas asked as he headed over to the playpen. He looked inside and found Sam, Dylan and Jake Junior sat in a circle like they were plotting something. "I think the babies are planning a mass revolt or something. Oh Jake's gonna be joining us for lunch. He's delivering a crib and then he's coming here."

"They're making lunch for us all," Brooke replied as he went and sat beside her. "The kids are spread out between upstairs and the yard."

"And the secret baby club over there," he added with a laugh. "Are you sure you're rested enough?"

"Lucas that baby and I are fine," Brooke assured him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's been kicking like crazy. I just hope it doesn't catch the placenta."

"Me neither," Lucas agreed with a frown. "Is your back hurting or anything?"

"No I'm good for now baby," Brooke told him as they kissed passionately. Lucas took the opportunity to have a sneaky feel of her breasts. He kept up the caressing as their lips separated. "You know I don't think my boobs have had as much attention as they have this past year or so."

"There are good reasons for that Brooke," Lucas began as he got a playful smile on his face. He took the opportunity to slip his hand underneath her top and bra. "Nice! I love how big these are right now."

"Lucas! What if Peyton or Haley come in? Or one of the kids?" Brooke asked him as she kinked her eyebrow. "And there's more than one reason?"

"Yes. Besides being a vital food source to Dylan, they're fun for me too. Not to mention a tasty little snack," Lucas said as he laughed and enjoyed the feel of her flesh in his hand. "As for being busted by Haley or Peyton, I don't really care. It's our house and we're newlyweds and this is the only action I can get besides kissing."

"You are terrible!" Brooke replied as she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Do you reckon I'll be able to get a quick snack before they come back in?" he asked teasingly.

"Okay lunch is served," Peyton said as she came into the room. Lucas quickly removed his hand and tried not to look guilty. Brooke couldn't help laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Lucas insisted as he glanced sideways at Brooke and shook his head at her. "Brooke's just having a giddy moment."

"And I bet that has nothing to do with you at all huh?" Peyton asked skeptically.

"None at all." Lucas said as Brooke giggled louder.

"Mommy," Sam called from the playpen. "Food."

"He learnt a new word." Brooke said happily as Lucas headed over to pick him up.

"Who's a clever guy huh?" Lucas asked Sam as the baby giggled.

"Daddy me," Sam replied as he saw Brooke. "Mommy."

"I take it you're hungry Sam?" she asked him.

"Yah!" he replied as he saw the plates of food Peyton had put on the table. "Eatsa!"

"You like your pizza don't you buddy." Lucas asked him and Sam nodded.

"Dadda!" Dylan called.

"Momma!" Jake Junior added. The smell of the pizza had obviously got their attention.

"Maybe we should feed them in the kitchen," Brooke said. "It'll be easier to clean up."

"Are you okay eating in the kitchen Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"As long as there is a seat it should be fine." Brooke replied as Lucas helped her to her feet.

"We should get a comfy seat for you in the kitchen," Lucas said as he got a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey I'll bring the so-called pregnancy chair from work home. It's the perfect height for sitting at the table."

"Someone's better making use of that chair," Peyton said as she picked Dylan up and handed him to Lucas, so that he had a child in either arm. She then picked Jake Junior up. "At least it's comfy."

"Come on let's go eat." Lucas said as he walked behind Brooke.

"I'll stick Jake in his high chair and then I'll bring the food back into the kitchen." Peyton said as she followed Lucas.

"I'm sure your husband will love sitting in a high chair," Lucas joked. "I know he has the manners of a child but don't you think it's a little harsh?"

"God Lucas you're lucky you're holding two children otherwise I'd kick your fat ass." Peyton threatened as they arrived in the kitchen. Haley looked over curiously.

"Hey Peyton there's no way you're touching Luke's ass!" Brooke laughed as she sat in a chair. "Only I get to do that!"

"Do I even want to know?" Haley asked as she sat beside Brooke. They watched Lucas strap Sam and Dylan into their high chairs that would be between him and Brooke.

"Peyton said something about putting Jake in a high chair and Mr. Comedian here tried to make a joke out of it and Peyton threatened to kick his fat ass."

I see," Haley said as she smiled and watched Peyton head back to the other room to get the pizza she had taken. "I can't believe we're having this amount of pizza for lunch."

"It's what the baby wants though right?" Brooke asked her as she gave her a funny look.

"Hell yeah!" Haley said as they both giggled. Peyton came back in from the other room.

"You guys ready for the stampede?" she asked as she placed the baby plates on the high chairs.

"Eatsa!" Sam began to chant. "Eatsa!"

"Itsa!" Dylan added.

"Wow you both learnt new words today!" Lucas said impressed.

"They did?" Haley asked eagerly.

"Uh huh. Sam said food and now Dylan said that." Brooke explained as she began to much on a slice of pizza. She was unable to resist it any longer. The rest of the children who weren't at school came running into the kitchen.

"God did we really make all them between us?" Lucas asked as he looked around the kitchen.

"We did!" Peyton told him as she laughed. "And you know what's funny? You and Brooke can't tease me and Jake for the amount of children we have anymore, because when the bump gets here, you'll have more."

"Mmm, pizza smells good," Jake said as he arrived in the kitchen doorway. "You don't mind me letting myself in do you?"

"Daddy!" Ellie and Savannah said in unison as they hurried up to him. Peyton looked surprised.

"Hey girls!" Jake greeted them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Didn't Lucas tell you?" Jake asked as he looked at Lucas.

"I thought I'd let you have the element of surprise." Lucas replied as he and Brooke helped to feed Sam and Dylan.

Dylan waved his arms around as he picked a small cut up piece of pizza from his face causing it to fly out of his hand and hit Lucas on the forehead. Dylan giggled in amusement and caused Sam to join in.

"God they're like twins behavior wise," Haley said as she watched the two boys.

"I know!" Brooke said with a smile. "They're similar to look at too. And you wouldn't think that there's two months between them. They look the same size. Being with Rachel obviously stunted Sam's growth."

"It'll be all that pizza she fed him." Peyton said with a frown as everybody sat to eat. The children were at a large table they had moved from the so called party room.

"Eatsa!" Sam said as he gave everybody a cheesy smile, showing everyone the teeth he had.

"I bet that was his first word," Brooke said with a frown as she watched him stuff his face with pizza. "Oh we didn't tell you the good news did we?"

"What good news?" Peyton and Haley asked in unison. Jake already knew as Lucas had told him at work.

"Sam is officially alive again," Brooke beamed. "And the headstone has been changed at he grave to actually say the truth."

"So everything is back to normal with that?" Peyton asked them.

"It sure is," Lucas answered. "Now all we have to focus on is the new baby."

"And let's just hope there's not too much drama involved with this little one," Brooke said as she stroked her bump. Sam and Dylan watched her. "It's already caused too much."

"Baba." the two boys said as they looked at Brooke's swollen belly.

"That's right guys," she told them with a smile. They looked at her face and smiled widely in return. "How adorable are they?"

"Completely." Haley agreed as they both got dreamy looks on their faces. Peyton watched feeling dismayed. Jake noticed.

"You're getting broody again aren't you Peyton?" he asked her softly. She quickly moved her gaze from Brooke and Haley to Jake.

"No I'm not," she insisted as she tried to look innocent. "What makes you think that?"

"Peyton how long have we been together?" Jake asked her with a smile. "I know you. I know that look. It means you want another baby."

"What I want and what we can do is a whole different matter Jake," Peyton told him quietly. Brooke, Lucas and Haley shared a knowing look as they knew what was more than likely going to be said very soon. "Besides you know we can't because of your vasectomy."

"What's that mean mommy?" Ellie asked Peyton. It made it obvious that all the children were listening in on the grown ups conversation intently.

"It means no more babies," Jake answered. "Unless I get it reversed."

"You'd seriously go through the reversal process after how I bit- uh, went on at you to get one in the first place?" Peyton asked almost saying a word she had forbid her children to use until high school.

"Yes," he replied. "As long as I remember to pay the medical insurance."

"You guys do not need anymore kids," Haley said. "Your house is bursting at the seams already."

"One more won't hurt surely." Peyton asked causing Brooke and Lucas to burst out laughing.

"Pay up Lucas." Brooke said as she gave him a playful look. Lucas sighed as he pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his jeans pocket.

"You guys had a bet on us?" Peyton asked incredulously.

"Yup!" Brooke confirmed. "I bet Lucas that you'd want another baby before bump here was born. And I was right."

"I can't believe you guys had a bet." Jake said surprised.

"Me and Nathan had one too," Haley admitted. "Only I lost."

"Unbelievable." Jake said as he sat in a stunned daze. Brooke, Lucas and Haley just laughed as they continued to eat pizza.

* * *

"Thanks for doing an unscheduled, out of hours, home appointment Nathan." Lucas said a few days later.

"It's not a problem Brooke," Nathan told him as they headed up the stairs to the bedroom. "How is she?"

"She's still getting the pains," Lucas replied as they went along the hall. "There's no bleeding but she said she's never had any pains like that before."

It was eleven thirty at night and Brooke had begun to get pains. She knew they weren't labor pains but she knew that it wasn't normal. Lucas had insisted on taking her to the hospital but Brooke had asked him to call Nathan and ask him to come over to get his opinion.

"She's at a good stage if we do need to get her into the hospital and deliver the baby," Nathan said as they went into the bedroom. Nathan saw Brooke propped up in bed by a mountain of pillows. "Hi Brooke."

"Hey Nathan," she greeted as she frowned, clearly in pain. "Sorry to drag you out of your bed."

"Brooke don't apologize okay?" Nathan assured her as he sat on the bed beside her. "You did right to call me. Can I just feel your bump?"

"Sure," Brooke said as she sorted her nightdress under the covers, before arranging them so Nathan could have access to her belly. "Just warm your hands first."

"I always do," Nathan said with a smile as he rubbed his hands together. He then placed them on her bump. "Are you still getting the pain?"

"Yeah." she replied as she watched and felt Nathan examine her. Lucas sat at the opposite side to Nathan and watched nervously.

"I think you're just cramping Brooke," Nathan told her. "But I want to get you to the hospital and scan you just to be safe."

"Okay," Brooke said as Nathan stood. She quickly pulled her nightdress down. She then carefully climbed out of the bed and headed to the closet. She pulled some clothes out and then headed towards the bathroom. "I'll get changed in there."

"Just yell if you need me okay?" Lucas told her looking worried.

"I will." she replied as she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Luke I'm only taking her to the hospital to be safe okay?" Nathan tried to assure him. "We'll be quick I promise."

"Just make sure she's okay Nathan," Lucas told him. "Make sure they both are."

* * *

"I feel like I'm breaking the rules doing this," Nathan said to Brooke as he scanned her. Lucas had reluctantly stayed at home to watch the children. She laughed and he joined in. "I've not filled in any paperwork or anything."

"Tut tut Nathan!" Brooke replied as she saw the baby on the screen. "Wow look at that."

"Do you want to know the sex?" Nathan asked her.

"No," Brooke replied. "I don't want to know Nathan."

"Okay," he replied gently as he continued to study the image on the screen. "Everything looks good with the baby Brooke. The placenta is completely covering your cervix so you'll need a c-section when it's time for him or her to be born."

"Really?" Brooke asked as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Unfortunately yes," Nathan said with a comforting smile. "But it's good in a way Brooke. It means I can treat you faster and get the baby out faster."

"I'm scared Nathan," Brooke told him as she began to cry. "I thought I could be strong through all this but I can't."

"Hey Brooke, I'm going to be there with you every step of the way alright?" Nathan said as he switched the scanner off and wiped the gel from her belly. She sat up and Nathan hugged her. "I promise you Brooke that I'll get you through this. I swear."

"I really need to hear that Nathan," she said as she held onto him tightly. "Don't tell Lucas that I had a break down okay."

"I promise," Nathan told her as she pulled away from him. "Patient confidentiality remember. Now get your clothes back on and we can get back home."

"Can you help me down?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied as he took hold of her hands and helped her down from the exam table. "I'll keep my back turned while you get changed."

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked as Nathan helped Brooke through her front door.

"Everything's fine Lucas," Nathan assured him. "I was just being overly cautious."

"I'll have to have a c-section," Brooke told him as they headed into the kitchen. She needed something to drink as her throat felt too dry. "But Nathan's assured me it's a good thing."

"I can get the baby out faster and stop any bleeding quicker," Nathan told him as his cell phone rang. He saw the display said Haley and answered it instantly. "I'm on my way back honey. I just dropped Brooke back at hers."

"Not everybody gets a home delivery service by their OBGYN." Brooke said to Lucas as they laughed.

"What?" Nathan asked sounding alarmed. "Okay I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll get the kids sorted okay. I won't be long I promise."

"What's wrong Nate?" Lucas asked as Nathan finished the call.

"Haley's in labor." he replied looking a little panicked.

"Well hurry up and get her," Brooke told him. "Lucas you go and get Jamie and Jessica and bring them back here."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Lucas asked with that brooding look on his face.

"You'll be gone twenty minutes tops," Brooke pointed out. "I'll be fine. I'll stay sat on the sofa until you get back. That way Haley can get to the hospital faster."


	38. Naley's New Baby

_paigematthewsfan21 - Yes Jeyton are definitely crazy._

_alysef - Thanks for the review! Glad you though it was a cute little chapter._

_craxygirl54 - The wait is over for you. The Naley baby shall arrive in this chapter._

_CaseyJr - There won't be much longer to wait to find out about the Brucas baby._

_Diane Hermans - I had to put the Brathan talk in. She's not really spoken to him much in this considering he's her doctor and all._

_ReadingRed, BrookeScott - Here's the birth of the Naley baby for you._

_The-Chadinator - Glad you thought the guys dressed like that was funny. I have a funny scene pictured for Jeyton regarding that particular matter. _

_Thanks to everybody for reading this! You rock. Hope you all enjoy this update._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked as he came back from collecting Jamie and Jessica. Brooke was once again led back in the bed, propped against her mountain of pillows.

"I'm fine," she replied with a smile. "The pain isn't so bad now. It's more of a niggle. How's Haley doing?"

"She seemed pretty far along when we got to the house," Lucas explained as he began to strip his clothes off. "He examined her while I got Jamie and Jessica sorted and got some of their things together. I put them in one of the guest rooms for now. I didn't want to disturb ours."

"That's probably good for now," Brooke agreed as he climbed into the bed beside her. "We can surprise our lot when they have breakfast. Do Jamie and Jessica know they're here or did they sleep through?"

"They woke up," Lucas replied as he moved closer to Brooke and snuggled up to her. "They're excited about getting a new brother or sister. I'm surprised they fell back to sleep as fast as they did."

"I don't envy Haley right now," Brooke said with a smile. "I suppose that's an advantage of a c-section. The downside is I'll be in pain afterwards."

"That sucks," Lucas said as he kissed her forehead. "But I like how you said it. It means you plan on sticking around."

"I do plan on sticking around for a very long time," she told him before she kissed his lips passionately. "I just hope fate lets me."

* * *

"Are you going to be down the action end the whole time?" Haley asked Nathan as he finished examining her to see how far she was dilated.

"Probably," she said with a smile as he took his gloves off. "I can't believe how crazy it's gotten in here tonight. When I was here with Brooke it was dead. Now it's overrun by screaming women."

"I'm just glad you work here," Haley said as he covered her with a hospital blanket. "Otherwise I wouldn't have this private room. Are you sure they're okay with you delivering our baby?"

"The only other person who isn't over run by patients isn't getting anywhere near you," Nathan told her. Haley looked at him curious. "Let's just say he doesn't have a caring bone in his body. And does unnecessary cuts to the women if you catch my drift."

"Seriously?" Haley asked shocked as she was overtaken by another contraction. Nathan quickly gripped her hand and rubbed her back as she breathed through an incredibly painful one. As it eased off she sat back against the pillows. "I thought it was supposed to get easier with each baby? How the hell did Peyton manage this six times?"

"By yelling obscenities at Jake," Nathan said with a chuckle. "And as for it getting easier the more babies you have, you've actually only got another centimeter to go. So it's definitely quicker than Jessica's birth."

"And Jamie's," Haley reminded him. "God it felt like days when I was in labor with him."

"It did for me too and I wasn't the one giving birth to him." Nathan said as he sat in the chair beside the bed.

"I'm glad there's only a centimeter to go," Haley said with a yawn that turned into a moan of pain. "Nathan I need your hand."

"Just breathe," he said encouragingly. "I hate you having to go through this. But then I think of the end result."

"I know," Haley said as she smiled at him. "It's still amazing when you see that sweet little baby that you made for the first time huh?"

"It is," Nathan agreed with a smile. "I know I see it practically every day, but it's so much more special when it's one of your own."

"Oh honey," Haley said as she pulled a face. "My water just broke."

"Do you want me to get the sheets changed?" he asked as he pulled on another set of gloves.

"No. There's no point in dirtying an extra set because they'll only need changing after the baby gets here," Haley told him as he set about examining her again. Haley watched him amused. "You know I think you're over examining me."

"What can I say. I like the view," he told her with a cheeky smile. "What do you know? You're ready to push."

"Really? Thank God!" Haley said relieved. "I can't wait to find out if we're getting a son or daughter."

"I can't believe you held out and didn't want to know," Nathan said. "When I was doing your scans it was hard work not to look."

"Well I didn't think it would be fair to Brooke," Haley told him as he helped her get her feet into the stirrups. "You know what we're having don't you?"

"I might do," he replied sheepishly. "It's been so hard keeping it from you."

"God I have to push Nathan!" Haley moaned suddenly as an intense contraction washed over her.

"Go on Hales, push for me." he told her in an encouraging tone.

This was the first of their children that he had actually delivered himself. It felt a little surreal to him as Haley gripped the sides of the bed and began the mammoth task of pushing the baby out of her.

"I hope the baby is born in time for breakfast," Haley panted as she ended the push. "I'm so god damn hungry and thirsty."

"Well if you carry on at this speed it will be," Nathan told her with a smile. "And we'll also have you both cleaned up and settled and I'll actually go and get some stuff from the staff canteen because the food is way better there."

"I knew there was an advantage of some kind with your job," she said with a smile that turned into a groan of pain. "Another one!"

It took twenty minutes of intense pushing from Haley to have the baby almost delivered. Nathan assured her that one more would be adequate for the baby to be born. She gathered up the last ounce of her dwindling strength and pushed with all her might.

As she fell back against the pillows on the hospital bed, loud, unhappy baby cries filled the room. She looked at Nathan with tired eyes and saw him looking down at the tiny bundle in his arms happily. His eyes moved to hers and she saw they were sparkling with love.

"She's perfect Hales," Nathan told her beaming. He had already cut the cord and headed to Haley's side so she could see the baby. "Our little girl is so perfect."

"She is?" Haley asked emotionally as she saw her for the first time. Nathan handed her to Haley. "Hey Jasmine, I'm your mommy."

"A pretty name for a pretty baby girl," Nathan told her as he kissed Haley lovingly. "Just like her mother."

"Welcome to the world Jasmine Lydia Scott," Haley said as she took in her perfect baby girl. Nathan moved away to check on the progress of the afterbirth. "Are you going to give me a shot?"

"Yeah I will," he replied as he found the drug he needed to speed up the placenta delivery. "That way we can get you ready for breakfast."

* * *

"Hello, you have reached the crazy kid house!" Lucas chuckled into the phone as he answered it. He had Sam in his arms who reached for the phone.

"Daddy fon." Sam said with a giggle.

"_Hey Luke_," Nathan chuckled at the other end. "_Just thought you'd like to know you have another niece. She's called Jasmine._"

"Sticking with the J tradition then bro?" he asked with a laugh. Sam joined in and Lucas shook his head in amusement at him.

"_But of course,_" Nathan replied with a laugh as he heard Sam. "_Are my other two behaving_?"

"They sure are. But next time, tell Hales not to go into labor on a Friday night. They're having a Toy Story marathon," Lucas told him. "It's the two babies that are crazy this morning. As you can hear."

"_How's Brooke_?" Nathan asked.

"She's good. The pains she had last night are gone. She's lying on the sofa watching the movie marathon with the kids," Lucas replied as Sam grabbed a handful of hair and pulled hard. "Sam stop that buddy! It hurts daddy."

"_I'll let you get going,_" Nathan laughed. He could just imagine the look on Lucas' face. "_Can you tell Jamie and Jess about Jasmine?_"

"I sure can," Lucas replied as Sam finally let his hair go. "What's her middle name?"

"_Lydia_."

"You and Haley crack me up!" Lucas laughed. "You like your JL combinations huh? James Lucas, Jessica Louise and now Jasmine Lydia."

"_Shut up Lucas!_" Nathan said as he rolled his eyes. "_Look I gotta go. Jasmine's waking up and Hales needs to rest."_

"Sure bro," Lucas said understandingly. "Congrats to you both."

"_Thanks Luke_," Nathan said with a beaming smile. "_Talk to you later."_

"You sure will," Lucas agreed. "Bye."

"_Bye." _Nathan chuckled before he ended the call. Lucas put the receiver back down and looked at Sam.

"You just got a new little cousin Sam," Lucas told him. Sam looked at him curious. "Your Aunt Haley just had a little baby."

"Baba." Sam said with wide eyes as he carried him back to the lounge where the entire family was gathered.

"I have some news for Jessica and Jamie." Lucas said in an excited voice.

"What is it Uncle Luke?" Jamie asked as he and Jessica got up from the mass of children on the floor and came over to him.

"Is it about momma?" Jessica asked.

"Sort of," Lucas replied as he knelt down in front of them. Brooke watched eagerly. "Your mommy has had the new baby."

"Awesome!" Jamie said excitedly. "I'm a big brother again!"

"And I'm a big sister." Jessica said smiling proudly.

"Come on Lucas, did Hales have a boy or girl?" Brooke asked eager to hear.

"You guys have a brand new little sister," Lucas told them. Jessica squealed happily and Jamie shook his head. "She's called Jasmine Lydia. And what's with the head shaking Jamie."

"Us boys are seriously outnumbered Uncle Lucas!" he said seriously. "I mean when we're all together at parties, including all my Aunt's and Uncles and Grandpa Dan and Grandma Karen there are _twelve_ girls and only ten of us boys. And now I have a new sister to add to that. That's way too much Princess stuff."

Brooke and Lucas couldn't help laughing at Jamie's little speech.

"Well I had a word with the baby growing in your Aunt Brooke's belly and asked if it could grow into a boy." Lucas said as Sam began to doze off in his arms.

"Did it work?" Jamie asked as Jessica got bored with the conversation and headed back to the crowd of children.

"I don't know yet," Lucas replied honestly as he stroked Sam's back soothingly. "We'll find out when the baby arrives."

"When's that gonna be daddy?" Ryan asked.

"Within the next four weeks," Brooke answered as she stroked her bump. She felt her unborn baby kick in response. "Are you guys looking forward to it?"

"Uh huh." came a chorus of replies. Brooke looked over at Lucas and smiled nervously. He placed Sam down in the playpen and then looked at Brooke and gave her a reassuring smile.

"When can we go and see mommy and daddy and Jasmine?" Jamie asked.

"Later on today," Lucas told him. "Your mom's just really tired so she's resting. And then we'll have to wait until Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake come over so that Aunt Brooke isn't left alone."

"Why?" Jessica asked, once again listening to the conversation.

"Because my mom has something wrong in her tummy," Ryan told her. "And your dad is trying to make her all better so she doesn't have to go to heaven."

Brooke teared up at Ryan's words. Lucas looked over at her and saw and he immediately got a lump in his throat. He immediately went to her side and took hold of her hand. The children were once again engrossed in the movie like the conversation had never happened.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked Brooke in a whisper so the children wouldn't hear. Brooke shook her head.

"I'm scared," she whispered back. "You know Nathan said that he would consider delivering the baby earlier if I wanted. I was against it when he said it, but I now I want him to do it."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked as the lump in his throat grew bigger.

"Yes. That way I'm not like a time bomb Luke," Brooke whispered as he gently wiped her tears away. "The only thing that scares me about it is the fact I might not wake up."

"You will Pretty Girl," he told her sadly as his own eyes filled with tears. He brought her hand up to his face and kissed it lovingly. "I know you Brooke Scott. You're so strong and you'll fight to stay with us."

"I'm going to fight so hard." she promised him as he leaned over and kissed her lovingly, before he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Brooke." he said so quietly she only just heard it.

"Not as much as I love you Lucas." she replied just as the door bell went. They pulled away from each other.

"This will be the rabble arriving," he said as he stood and took a deep breath. "Kids brace yourselves."

Lucas headed out of the lounge and down the hallway to the front door. He opened it and revealed Peyton, Jake and their mob of children.

"Hey Luke!" Jake greeted brightly. He held Jake Junior in his arms. "Go on say it."

"Ay uke!" Jake Junior said with a cheesy grin.

"Wow a greeting from the youngest Jeyton spawn!" Lucas said with a smile earning himself a playful hit from Peyton. "Hey Jakey."

"Are you not inviting us in?" Peyton asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"No I'm leaving you out here," he replied. "Come on in. Haley had the baby early hours this morning."

"She did?" Peyton asked dreamily. Jake shook his head at her. "What did she have?"

"A girl called Jasmine Lydia." Lucas told her as they all headed into the lounge.

"Toy Story!" Jake and Peyton's brood said happily and raced over to the ever growing crowd of children sat on the lounge floor.

"Damn it looks like a freaking school." Jake said as he sat down on a sofa.

"What's with Naley's JL tradition anyhow?" Peyton asked as she sat next to him. Jake Junior decided he wanted to go to her and crawled over to her.

"I honestly don't know," Lucas said with a laugh. "Do you guys want a coffee or anything?"

"Coffee would be good," Jake replied as he stood. "I'll come give you a hand."

* * *

"I'm so glad that Jeyton took all the kids to the park for a while," Lucas said as he and Brooke lay snuggled up together on their bed. Brooke had felt tired so Lucas had carried her up the stairs and they had both had a siesta. "We finally have some alone time for a change."

"I know," Brooke replied. Her voice still sounded a little sleepy. "Do you think I'm making the right decision in having the baby a little earlier?"

"I think you are," Lucas told her truthfully. "That way the danger is over sooner."

"But what if I don't make it Lucas?" she asked as she snuggled closer to him. He placed his left hand on her bump. "I would have given up the last few precious weeks with you all."

"I'm sure it won't come to that," he said, wanting to think positive. "Nathan will get you through this."

"I hope he can," she said as she place her right hand on top of his that was stroking her bump. "I really do. I hope that you and the kids never have to read or see the boxes I made for you all."

"Where are they by the way?" Lucas asked curious.

"Where I keep my shoes in the closet," Brooke replied. "I organized it so that they're all on one shelf. The letters are in a bundle next to them."

"What are you going to do with all them when you come home with our sweet little baby?" Lucas asked her as he kissed her forehead lovingly

"I'll keep the boxes for the kids and just keep adding things to them," she replied. "I think I'll just get rid of the letters."

"That's the spirit." he assured her as he kissed her again.

"I wonder how Peyton and Jake are getting on with all the kids?" she asked with a smile.

"I dread to think," Lucas said with a laugh. "I bet when they get back, Peyton changes her mind about wanting another."

"I bet you're right," Brooke said with a giggle. "God I'm still so sleepy."

"Well go back to sleep honey," Lucas told her softly, kissing her forehead yet again. "I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

"We're officially insane, you know that?" Jake asked Peyton as they watched the eleven children running around the play area of the park. Peyton had Jake Junior in his stroller and Jake held Dylan and Sam.

"Yes we are," Peyton agreed with a frown. "Scratch the idea of you getting a reversal on that vasectomy okay?"

"Deal." he replied with a laugh.

"I'm just surprised that they're actually all behaving," Peyton said impressed. "It would be hell right now if they were acting all crazy."

"Don't jinx it Peyt," Jake told her as he looked at her like she was crazy. Sam and Dylan giggled together. "I think these two are plotting our demise as we speak."

"Eatsa!" Sam said as he looked at Peyton.

"I think this little guy remembers you bringing pizza." Jake said with a smile.

"Itsa." Dylan said joining in. In a matter of moments both Sam and Dylan were chanting for pizza and Jake Junior was joining in.

"I told you they were plotting," Jake said. "I didn't believe Lucas when he mentioned it before, but now I'm starting to agree."

"So the babies got together yesterday and plotted a pizza demonstration?" Peyton asked incredulously as she shook her head at her husband. "Right I think we should take these monsters back to their relevant parents. They can deal with the pizza revolution."


	39. Everything Changes

_paigematthewsfan21 – They do don't they. You won't have to wait much longer. That particular event is approaching fast._

_alysef – Aww thanks! That was sweet of you!_

_craxygirl54 – Thank you for favoriting it! I couldn't resist sticking the JL thing in._

_Tess-IV – I never planned to have Nathan as a doctor in this. It just popped into my head when writing it, but it actually turned out to fit in perfectly. _

_The-Chadinator, xoxodanrenaxoxo, Reading Red, BrookeScott, Diane Hermans, MySawyer99, Meg, Mystikal Faerie, The-Librarian23, Bob-Cat23, xXBrooding-AngelXx, xSarcasticxGothxAngelx, Brathan2345, Supernatural-Mama, Tutor-Mom, xXCordelia-AngelXx, Raven-Gurl23, kate – Thanks to you all for your reviews. I really appreciate it._

_Sorry for the slow update on this one. Life just kind of got in the way. It's quite a long chapter so I hope it makes up for it. As always let me know what you think._

_Enjoy_

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"Mom, dad wake up!" Ryan said as he came running into their bedroom. Lucas sat up and blinked sleepily as Brooke turned the light on.

"What's wrong Ryan?" Lucas asked him.

"The rain is coming through the roof," he told him as he took hold of his hand and pulled. Lucas quickly scrambled out of bed. "Our stuff is getting wet."

Lucas quickly left the room and raced up the stairs to the attic. He was thankful he had chosen to wear boxers and a t-shirt to bed that night. He went into Ryan's room and sure enough where the skylight window was in the roof, water was pouring in, even though the window was closed. The same was happening in the playroom and the girls' room when he checked both of them. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed they had moved the toys out of the way.

"Daddy my bed is wet." Grace said with a pout.

"I know sweetie," he told her with a tired smile. "I need you guys to help me okay? We need to go and get some buckets or something to catch all this water in. Can you help me with that?"

"Sure daddy!" Ryan said as he raced down the stairs. Lucas and the girls quickly followed him.

Ten minutes later there were a collection of various containers collecting the water. Lucas had moved the furniture out of the leaking places and was taking the children to the guest rooms so they could go back to sleep. The girls all shared the bed in one of the rooms and Ryan had the other. Lucas then headed back to bed and found Brooke still awake.

"What's going on?" she asked with a puzzled frown.

"The skylight windows are leaking in, in the girls' room, Ryan's room and the playroom," he told her. "I've moved everything out of the way and put buckets and stuff there. I'll get onto the window company tomorrow. They're still covered by the guarantee, so they have to fix them free of charge."

"That's one good thing," Brooke said as he climbed back into bed. "I'm glad Naley are back home already otherwise there would have been a major kid relocation problem."

"There would," Lucas agreed. "Some would have to have slept in the lounge or the basement lounge."

"I take it we'll have to redecorate?" Brooke asked as she snuggled closer to Lucas.

"More than likely," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her. "Peyton used water based paints so the murals have all blurred and smudged together. We could always pay for it and then claim on the house insurance to cover it."

"We could," Brooke said as she yawned. "We'll deal with it in the morning. I'm too tired right now."

"You get some sleep Pretty Girl," he told her as he kissed her forehead. "Keep you and the baby rested."

* * *

"God it's a mess," Brooke said as she and Lucas surveyed the damaged the nights sudden torrential rain had caused. The children were all outside playing on the climbing frame in the play area as it was a gloriously sunny day. Sam and Dylan were in their playpen in the lounge watching cartoons. The only sign of the rain was the destroyed decor in the attic. "At least it only looks like superficial things."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed as he looked round. "I wonder what time the window company guys are coming to replace the windows."

"I thought it was funny how panicked they sounded when you called them this morning," Brooke said with a smile. "Especially when you told them that if they didn't get here before lunch time you were suing."

"Well they should do their job properly, instead of working like a bunch of cowboys," Lucas told her before he kissed her. "And I don't want you to worry about this and I want it sorted before junior gets here. So that means if they get the windows done today we can get everything dried out and re-decorated in two weeks tops."

"Yeah you're right," Brooke said as she and Lucas began to head back down to the ground floor. Lucas was behind her the entire way, making sure she was okay. "God I'm hungry. Do we still have the brownies your mom made?"

"We do," Lucas replied. "She dropped some off this morning before we were up. She left them on the table in the kitchen."

"Your mom is awesome," Brooke said smiling as she and Lucas reached the ground floor. Lucas headed to the kitchen. "I want three."

"How about I just bring you the tub?" Lucas joked as she headed to the lounge.

"That sounds even better," she laughed as she went through the lounge doorway. She saw Dylan and Sam looking at her. "Hey boys."

"Mama!" Dylan gurgled in response as he smiled.

"Mommy!" Sam greeted with a matching smile. "Noopy!"

"Huh?" Brooke asked confused.

"Noopy mommy!" Sam said as he pointed as the television. Brooke looked and saw the channel was showing Snoopy cartoons. "Noopy!"

"Do you like Snoopy Sammy?" Brooke asked as she went over to the playpen.

"Yah!" Sam replied with a cheesy grin.

"Pooh!" Dylan said as he held his soft toy up. It was a Winnie the Pooh bear.

"That's right," Brooke said as she smiled. "Aren't my two boys so clever?"

"What did they do?" Lucas asked as he came into the living room with the tub of brownies.

"Sam likes Snoopy and said Noopy and Dylan said Pooh!" Brooke told him.

"I hope he meant that as in his toy," Lucas said as he frowned. "Anyway you should be sat on that sexy butt of yours dear wife."

"I'm going, I'm going!" Brooke told him as she headed over to the sofa. She carefully sat down and looked up at Lucas. "See? Now give me that tub of brownies."

"Here you. I know fine well not to stand between a pregnant woman and her craving," he told her with a smile as he handed her the tub. She smiled back as she took it from him. The house phone began to ring as she took the lid off. "I got it."

"Fon mommy!" Sam said as Lucas began to search for the cordless phone.

"Your daddy's getting it sweetie." Brooke told him before she took a bite of a brownie. She gave a happy sigh as the chocolate hit her taste buds.

"Fun mama!" Dylan said as he giggled. She could see Winnie the Pooh being waved around in the air.

"Hello?" Lucas said as he finally found the phone. "Hang on one sec. Brooke it's for you."

"Who is it?" Brooke asked as she hurriedly swallowed her brownie.

"I don't know." He said softly as he sat on the sofa beside her and handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Brooke said into the phone confused. She was quiet for a few minutes as the person on the other end spoke. "What? Are you sure?"

Lucas looked at her with a curious frown as she was silent once again. She was obviously listening to whatever the other person had to say with great interest. She had a frown on her face and Lucas thought she looked incredibly cute.

"Oh my God that's terrible," she said as her eyes went wide. Lucas was even more intrigued. "What hospital did you say you're at? The memorial? I'll get back in touch with you later. I have the number to call. Okay bye."

"What was all that about?" Lucas asked her as she ended the call and placed the cordless down on the sofa at the opposite side of her to where Lucas sat.

"It was a social worker called Millicent calling from the memorial," Brooke began. "She said Rachel and her boys were in an accident last night. Her car skidded off a bridge and went into the river. She's dead and her boys are in the hospital."

"Why are they calling you?" Lucas asked with a frown.

"Apparently Rachel has put me down to be the guardian to her boys, because they're Ryan, Scarlett and Sam's half brothers," Brooke said as she looked at him sadly. "I don't know if I can do that Luke. I mean how can I after Julian cheated on me to have them and then Rachel keeps Sam from me for a year. Hell Julian even told his parents that the kids weren't his and that they were yours because we'd been having an affair."

"He did what?" Lucas almost shouted. He couldn't believe the things that he was hearing.

"He told them just after Sam was born," Brooke told him. "I only found out when I spoke to Julian's mom at Christmas to see if she wanted a Christmas list for the kids. She turned round and said that she didn't buy presents for children who weren't her grandkids. I asked her what she meant and then she told me what Julian had said. His dad had seen him with Rachel and that was his justification for having an affair with her. He made me look like the bad one."

"I can't believe him," Lucas said with an annoyed sigh. "The things he did to cover his tracks. And now Rachel put you down as the kids' guardian after what she did? Unbelievable."

"The doctor said that he called Julian's parents and they don't want the boys," Brooke said. "Julian's fathered six children, one of who is dead and their grandparents don't want anything to do with them at a time like this."

"Your mom mode is kicking in huh?" Lucas asked her softly. She nodded.

"I can't help it Luke," she told him honestly. "But I don't think we can handle any more kids here. When the baby gets here there'll be seven. And that means we've beaten Jeyton. Plus I might not even be here by then."

"Please don't talk like that Pretty Girl," Lucas told her as his eyes filled with tears. "Please don't."

"I'm sorry baby," she told him softly. He could see her mind was in turmoil about what to do about Rachel's boys. The front doorbell suddenly rang distracting them both. "I hope that's the window guys. Then they can get that done and we can go and visit Naley and see Jasmine."

* * *

"Aww Haley she's adorable!" Brooke said as she held Jasmine, who was now a day old. She smiled down at the tiny baby in her arms. "She looks like you too. Jessica looks a little more like Nathan."

"And we all know Jamie looks like Lucas!" Haley told her with a laugh. Nathan was now officially on paternity leave; however he would be breaking off for when the time came for Brooke and Lucas' baby to be delivered.

"How did that happen anyway?" Nathan asked. He grinned cheekily as he asked. "Are you sure you never mistook Haley for Brooke in high school?"

"Nathan!" Haley said as she rolled her eyes and hit her husband playfully. Lucas just shook his head at his brother's antics.

"So what are you going to do over this new Rachel drama?" Nathan asked. Brooke had filled them in on the interesting phone call she had received earlier.

"I honestly don't know," Brooke replied. "Something like that needs some major thought."

"Well whatever you do Brooke, don't get stressed out," Nathan told her seriously. "I'm speaking as your doctor now. Stress won't do you or the baby any good."

"I know." Brooke told him.

"Don't worry Nate," Lucas said as he took Jasmine from Brooke's arms. "I'm making sure she's not stressed and that she doesn't do too much around the house."

"You're gonna have your hands full bro," Nathan chuckled. "I mean what with the kids to look after and a house to see to and re-decorate because of your sucky window company."

"At least the windows in the attic are brand new now," Lucas said. "And the guarantee begins again because they're new. It turned out pretty great. Oh that's just perfect!"

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked as she saw the grossed out face Lucas was pulling.

"Jasmine just puked all over me," Lucas told them as he stood and handed the baby to Nathan. "Here go to your daddy. He can clean you up."

"Nice work Jas!" Nathan said as he laughed. "You chose the right person to throw up on. Remind me to get her a gift for that when she's old enough to understand why she's getting it."

"You're so gonna regret that Nate," Lucas said as he quickly took his button down shirt off. He was relieved to see that the t-shirt he wore underneath was still nice and clean. "I'm tempted to hit you round the face with the pukey part of this shirt. You're lucky you're holding your daughter."

"Hales are you sure it's okay for us to leave _all_ of our kids here while we head to the hospital to sort this Rachel mess out?" Brooke asked shaking her head at Lucas and Nathan's banter and changing the subject.

"Sure it is," Haley assured her as Lucas and Nathan began to clean Jasmine and Lucas' shirt up. "I mean they're all just glued to the Disney channel which is pretty much all they do when they come here."

"We'll try not to be too long," Brooke told her smiling. "I just want to get it sorted so it's out of the way and then I can concentrate on me and the baby and getting through that without stress."

* * *

Brooke and Lucas came out of a private family room after discussing Rachel's sons for almost forty five minutes with Millicent. She had gone over everything that had happened since the accident and had briefly discussed the accident. She had also gone over Rachel's wishes.

"The doctor said they need to be kept in for a few days for observation," Millicent told them as they walked down the hallway towards the private room the two boys had been put in. "I really appreciate you coming here to discuss this considering your condition and all."

"I need to get this sorted," Brooke told her. "I have to avoid stress as much as I can. I have a condition called placenta previa which means I can hemorrhage at any minute. My doctor told me I wasn't allowed to be stressed."

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Millicent said as they reached the room the boys were in. They looked through the slatted blinds that were currently open. They saw the two boys comforting each other. Brooke could see the younger one was crying heartbroken. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight.

"Do they know about Rachel?" Brooke asked Millicent.

"Yes they found out this morning," she replied sadly. "It must be horrible for them only having each other after both of their parents dying in car accidents."

Brooke tore her eyes away from the two boys and looked at Lucas. He saw the movement and moved his eyes to her face. She saw the desperation in them and knew that Brooke had made her mind up.

"They have us too," Lucas said as he took hold of Brooke's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She managed a sad smile. "Can we go in and see them?"

"Sure you can," Millicent said giving them a smile. "Come on."

She opened the door and the three of them went into the room. Millicent closed the door behind them as the two boys stopped hugging and looked at them curiously. Brooke sat in one of the padded visitor chairs with a little help from Lucas.

"Hey boys," Millicent greeted with a warm smile. "This is Brooke and Lucas Scott."

"You're Sam's mommy." The elder boy said. Brooke tried to remember what Rachel had said their names were but failed.

"I am." Brooke said managing a weak smile.

"Are we gonna stay with you?" the younger one asked as he wiped at his eyes.

"You sure are," Lucas replied. "You'll be in here for a couple of days though and then I'll come and pick you up."

"Sorry what are your names again?" Brooke asked quietly. She felt bad that she had to ask that and wished she had thought to ask Millicent.

"I'm Blake." The eldest said.

"I'm Kaden." The younger one sniffled. He was still crying. Brooke hated to see a child crying and her maternal instinct went into overdrive.

"Do you boys want a hug?" she asked as she tried not to cry herself. Kaden nodded and Lucas picked him up and placed him gently onto Brooke's lap where he hugged her tightly. Blake sat on the bed watching Brooke and Kaden hugging with a sad look on his face.

"Hey buddy," Lucas said softly causing Blake to look at him. "You want a hug too?"

Without replying Blake moved over to Lucas and hugged him extremely tightly. He began to cry as he did. Millicent watched the exchange with a sad expression. She had to swallow hard over the lump that had formed in her throat. The two boys hugged Brooke and Lucas for a long time as they both cried, letting the grief of losing their mother leave their systems. When they had calmed down, they both sat together on the same bed with tear stained faces.

"So we'll have to get you guys a room or two sorted," Lucas said as he leaned against the vacant bed. "Do you guys want to share or do you want your own rooms?"

"We had our own rooms." Blake told him.

"How would you like them decorated boys?" Brooke asked as she rubbed her bump. The baby was kicking her.

"I like boats," Kaden told her. "And blue."

"I like baseball and blue also," Blake replied. "My daddy played baseball."

"I'm sure we can make you a room you'll like with that info," Lucas told them. "We have to go now okay? But I'll be back to pick you up when you get out of here."

"I'll be here until then." Millicent told them.

* * *

"Your dad and I have something to tell you," Brooke said that evening as their branch of the Scott family was gathered around the dining table eating dinner. Sam and Dylan were in their high chairs. The children looked at them expectantly. "Scarlett do you remember Blake and Kaden?"

"Uh huh momma," she replied. "We play together."

"You remember their mom?" Lucas asked, seeing that Brooke was getting upset.

"Uh huh." Scarlett nodded.

"Well she had to go to heaven," Lucas told her. "And there's nobody left to look after them. So they're coming to stay here."

"Are you guys all okay with that?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"We get two more boys in the house?" Ryan asked hopefully. Lucas nodded and smiled. "Awesome! They won't get my room will they?"

"No sweetie, they'll have their own rooms." Brooke told them.

"You a good momma," Grace said with a smile. "They're lucky."

"Thanks Grace." Brooke said with a smile.

"And good daddy!" Paige added causing Lucas to laugh.

"Thanks Paige." He told her.

"Speaking of bedrooms," Brooke began. "Because of the rain last night we have to re-decorate your rooms and the play room. So do you guys still want the same themes and colors?"

"Momma can I get my own room?" Grace asked surprising both Brooke and Lucas. "I don't want a Princess room no more, but Paige and Scarlett do."

"I have an idea how we can solve this," Lucas said as he saw Brooke frown as she obviously did a calculation of the amount of bedrooms they had. "The room the girls are currently in we split in half because it's huge. Jake and I can stick a dividing wall in within a day. I mean it took us that length of time to put them all in before we moved so one should be easy."

"Okay so that will give us three bedrooms in the attic." Brooke said.

"Then we move the playroom to where we were gonna put it originally, instead of having the empty room down here that we use for the parties," Lucas explained. "That will give us four bedrooms in the attic."

"What do you guys think of the playroom being moved?" Brooke asked.

"Awesome!" Ryan said as he nodded approvingly. The three girls nodded too.

"You know how we were debating over what to do with those two spare rooms in the basement?" Lucas asked Brooke. She nodded. "We turn them into the guest bedrooms, seeing as though there's a bathroom down there."

"That would work," Brooke said with a smile. "That would give us two spare bedrooms upstairs for the kids."

"So the main question is do you want the same rooms' kiddos, or do you want a shuffle round?" Lucas asked as he glanced around at the table.

"Can I change rooms?" Ryan asked. "Can I move my room from the attic?"

"If you want to," Brooke said. "How about the rest of you?"

"I wanna stay in the attic." Grace said.

"Me too!" Paige said.

"And me!" Scarlett added.

"Okay then," Lucas said. "You'll have the same part of the house you have now girls, but Grace will get her own bedroom."

"Yay!" the girls said together.

"So tomorrow, your Uncle Jake, Uncle Nathan and I will put up the wall, and then we'll all go shopping for decorating supplies," Lucas told them. "Except your mom because she'll be here with Aunt Haley and the babies."

"Maybe we should give Sam his own room too," Brooke said. "We still have one spare if we move the guest rooms to the basement."

"What do you say Sammy?" Lucas asked him.

"Daddy!" Sam said as he looked as Lucas curiously.

"Do you want your own room?" Lucas asked him smiling. "We could always give you a snoopy room."

"Noopy!" Sam said as he waved his arms around and dropped his spoon on the floor. "Mommy drop!"

"I'll get it mommy." Ryan said as he got out of his seat and picked the spoon up from the floor. He went over to the sink and put the dirty spoon in it as Lucas got up to wash it. Ryan wasn't quite able to reach the sink properly.

"Thanks sweetie." Brooke said smiling as Ryan sat back down.

"You're welcome mommy." Ryan said.

"When are Blake and Kaden getting here momma?" Grace asked.

"About another two or three days," Brooke replied. "Let's just hope we can get everything sorted here before they do huh?"

* * *

"Wow you have that wall done already?" Peyton asked as she brought Nathan, Lucas and Jake a coffee. Jake had closed the store for the day so he could help. This time of year was always quiet for them so they weren't really losing out on trade.

"Well we have an extra pair of hands in this buffoon here," Jake said indicating Nathan. "I just hope he's a better OBGYN than he is wall installer."

"Shut it Jagielski," Nathan said with a laugh as he picked his coffee up. "I can't risk getting a DIY injury on my hands in my line of work."

"So where am I painting murals this time?" Peyton asked as her laughter died down.

"The playroom downstairs obviously. That's why is curtained off because we want to surprise the kids with it when they get back," Lucas said. "Kaden's room, which is Ryan's old room. And then there's that circular bit of wood that we're turning into a baseball for Blake's room, which is going to be the old playroom."

"The figures the kids wanted were Angelica from the rug rats, Buzz Lightyear, the one eyed thing from Toy Story whose name I can never remember and Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz with the Tin Man, Scarecrow, Lion and Toto?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Lucas replied. "How is it coming along?"

"Great. That unit thing that you had in the old playroom up here has been made over too," Peyton told them. "Brooke told me to brighten it up, so it's in different bright colors and I painted a few letters from the alphabet on it too. It's looking pretty awesome even if I do say so myself. I'll get started on Kaden's room next. What is he having?"

"One of the old fashioned boats, you know like Pirates of the Caribbean?" Lucas asked and Peyton nodded. "Just the mast and some sails in the right hand corner where the wall starts to slant. Brooke was on about making sails that lead to the big window in the wall."

"How many windows are there in that room again?" Nathan asked.

"Three," Lucas replied. "Because it's at the end of the house there are two on the walls as well."

"I'd hate to have to clean your windows," Nathan said. "You have far too many."

"I'd hate to be your cleaner," Jake said with a laugh. "How do you keep the place so clean?"

"Right now it's my mom and me," Lucas replied. "Usually it's Brooke."

"You should see how frustrated Brooke is right now that she can't help decorate these rooms," Peyton said breaking the sudden awkwardness that had appeared. "She sent me to the store for fabric and now she's sat at the kitchen table in one of the maternity chairs from work making things on her sewing machine."

"As long as she doesn't overwork herself," Nathan said in his doctor voice. "I don't want to be rushing into work with her today. What's Hales doing?"

"She's sat in the other maternity chair helping her," Peyton replied. "Jasmine is fast asleep in her bassinette and Jake, Dylan and Sam are snoring in the playpen."

"I wonder how your parents are getting on with all the kids at the zoo." Jake asked Lucas and Nathan with a laugh. "They're brave taking eleven kids to the zoo with only the two of them to watch out for them."

"They're obviously gluttons for punishment." Nathan said chuckling.

"Right let's get to the DIY store so we can pick all the stuff up that I reserved online last night," Lucas said as he drained his coffee. "Do you need any more paints or anything Peyton?"

"No I'm good," she replied. "What color do you want this boat thing doing?"

"Just like a wood color and then white sails." Lucas replied.

"It'll be done by the time you get back." Peyton said as she headed to the room she needed to be in. Nathan, Jake and Lucas headed downstairs.

* * *

Two days later Brooke and Lucas' house had been almost completely made over and rearranged. The children had been sleeping over between Nathan and Haley's and Jake and Peyton's. The furniture they were using in Kaden and Blake's room was the furniture they had at Rachel's. Dan and Karen had once again taken the children out for the day only this time they had taken the babies too; including Jasmine.

Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Lucas and even Brooke headed to Rachel's house to get the things that Blake and Kaden would need. The house had only been a rental one, so they needed to get everything out of it before it was handed back to the landlord. Rachel's personal effects would be stored in the garage at Brooke and Lucas' so that Blake and Kaden could do whatever they wanted with them.

As they were packing the things up, Brooke couldn't help but notice all the pictures of Rachel and Julian together around the place. She had never seen Julian look as happy as he did in them. She also realized that Rachel didn't have many personal effects. Everything in the house was for her boys. Brooke was amazed that the selfish, bitchy girl she knew in high school seemed to sacrifice everything for her children. Including her life. She had managed to get them to the river bank before the current of the water had swept her away.

It took them about two hours to pack everything and get it loaded into the truck they had hired. There had even been a climbing frame in the back garden and a swing set. They had decided to take those for Blake and Kaden. It took longer to get the furniture into the house but by one in the afternoon, the place was finished.

The attic now had bedrooms for Blake, Kaden, Grace and Scarlett and Paige who were sharing. The middle floor of the house would be where Ryan, Sam and Dylan, as well as Brooke and Lucas, would sleep. And the new baby when it arrived. Sam and Dylan even had their own nurseries now and Sam's consisted of a Snoopy theme.

Lucas had some lunch and then it was time for him to head to the hospital to collect Kaden and Blake. Jake and Peyton headed home, leaving Brooke, Nathan and Haley at the house. It took him a little over twenty minutes to collect the two boys and then another ten to drive back.

"Wow this is your house?" Blake asked Lucas in awe as he saw it.

"It sure is," Lucas replied as he parked in the driveway and switched the engine off. "It's your home now too."

Lucas climbed out of the car and helped the two boys out. He then set his alarm and headed up to the front door. As he got there, Karen and Dan pulled into the driveway in a minivan style vehicle. Lucas chuckled as he heard all the kids singing along to a song that was on the radio.

"Come on let's get you guys inside," Lucas said as he opened the front door. "Then we'll get you introduced to everybody okay?"

"I'm hungry." Kaden mumbled shyly as he followed Blake and Lucas into the house.

"Well Brooke is making a special dinner. Do you guys like roast turkey?" Lucas asked.

"I love it!" Blake said as he sniffed the air appreciatively.

"Me too!" Kaden agreed as he copied his brother's actions. Lucas led them into the sitting room where Brooke, Haley and Nathan were sat. Lucas noticed that Brooke had laid out some sandwiches and nibbles.

"Hey guys," Brooke greeted with a smile. "Are you glad to be out of that hospital?"

"Yeah." Blake mumbled. It was clear to see that the two boys were nervous.

"Come on in, you don't have to be shy." Lucas said reassuringly. They both headed towards where Brooke was sat, their eyes on the food.

"Tuck in if you're hungry boys," Brooke said with a warm smile. "Dinner's gonna be a while."

As Kaden and Blake moved towards the table, Dan and Karen came into the room with the mob of children. Jake Junior waddled in front of Dan who held Sam and Dylan and Karen held Jasmine. Kaden and Blake watched quietly.

"Hey Blake!" Ryan and Brandon said in unison. Blake immediately became more at ease.

"Hey Ryan. Hey Brandon!" he said back with a smile.

"You know each other?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Yeah Blake's in our class at school," Ryan replied. "I never met Kaden before though. Hey Kaden."

"Hi." Kaden replied shyly as he tried to hide behind his brother.

"Where's Jake and Peyton?" Dan asked after he had finally placed the two toddlers he held on the floor. They immediately began to crawl around.

"Bake!" Sam said as he saw him. He looked at Kaden too. "Aden!"

"Sam!" Kaden said as he smiled. Brooke felt a mixture of emotions at his reaction.

"Jake and Peyton are at home," Lucas replied. "Did you not get their message?"

"My battery died." Dan explained.

"They asked if you could drop the mob off on the way past," Lucas said as Dylan pulled himself to his feet with the aid of Lucas's leg. He stood for a few moments and then took a few tentative steps before he fell on his butt. Lucas broke out into a wide smile as he bent over and picked him up. "Aren't you clever big guy?"

"Daddy," Dylan said with a giggle. He looked around at the many faces in the room. "Mommy?"

"Wow a proper mommy and daddy!" Brooke said with an identical smile to Lucas'. "I'm over here buddy."

Lucas went over and sat beside her as everyone introduced themselves to Blake and Kaden. The two boys were still shy and nervous, but weren't as anxious as they were at the start. Eventually, Karen and Dan left to go and drop the Jagielski bunch at home and Nathan, Haley and their brood headed home, leaving the newly extended Scott family in peace.

They showed the children around their new rooms and they were all happy with them, even Blake and Kaden. It helped them that they had their old furniture. They then showed the kids the new improved playroom and they had loved it, as well as the new additions to the back yard. When they all sat down to eat, both Brooke and Lucas could tell that Kaden and Blake already felt a little more at home.

* * *

"Did Blake and Kaden get settled okay?" Brooke asked as Lucas came into their bedroom and closed the door that night.

"Yeah," Lucas replied with a smile. "Both were pretty much asleep when their heads hit the pillow."

"I'm glad they're settled," Brooke said as she climbed out of the bed and headed towards their en-suite. "And I think you will be better off extending the dining table like you said. Are you sure you'll be able to match it up okay?"

"Brooke, I make furniture for a living," he told her with a smile. "Well when I'm actually there."

"Sorry to keep you from your profession." She joked as the baby kicked.

"You know I much rather prefer staying at home with you," he told her with a smile. "I-"

"Hold that thought," Brooke said cutting him off. "I gotta pee."

Brooke hastily moved into the bathroom as Lucas chuckled. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it into the laundry hamper by the closet door, just as Brooke came back into the room.

"That was quick," He told her with a loving smile. It quickly turned into a frown as he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Brooke just stared at him numbly making him even more concerned. It was like she was in shock. His eyes looked her up and down and moved to her feet and were immediately filled with panic. Blood was beginning to create a puddle at her bare feet.

"Lucas." Brooke managed out before she collapsed onto the floor.

Lucas felt like he was moving in slow motion as he tried to get over to her to catch her. He never made it in time and she landed on the hard wood. He saw a red patch appear on her white nightdress and burst into tears as he knelt on the floor. He brushed her hair out of her face; she was out cold. He then stood and hastily grabbed his cell phone and dialed Nathan.

* * *

_The poll is still open for you to vote on whether the baby should be a boy or a girl. Or you could always leave your choice in a review!_


	40. A New Addition

_paigematthewsfan21 – Yes that's definitely a lot of kids in one house. And Julian was way more than a jerk! _

_ReadingRed – I don't have any pics of the kids. Sorry! They're just a fragment of my imagination. Except Jamie of course._

_Tanya2byour21, liverpoolss, BrookeScott, The-Chadinator – It was good of them huh?_

_alysef – LOVED your review! Hope you like the outcome!_

_craxygirl54 – They certainly are! _

_xoxodanrenaxoxo – That would just be hell for Lucas if that does happen!_

_Liz – There are a lot of rooms huh? And yes the girls are definitely outnumbered._

_CaseyJr – Yes Nathan will be her doctor._

_Diane Hermans – Sorry Diane. Here's the update._

_accounting professional – Yes Brucas are gluttons for punishment._

_Brathan2345, xSarcasticxGothxAngelx, Bob-Cat23, Supernatural-Mama, Tutor-Mom, MrSawyer99, xXBrooding-AngelXx, Mystikal Faerie, xXCordelia-AngelXx, The-Librarian23, Raven-Gurl23, LauraLynn3 – Thank you so much for all of you reviews! I love reading them all._

_Okay, so this is the chapter you've (probably) all been waiting for! Hope you guys like it. Also, the result of the poll is revealed. Let me know what you guys think!_

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"Did Blake and Kaden get settled okay?" Brooke asked as Lucas came into their bedroom and closed the door that night.

"Yeah," Lucas replied with a smile. "Both were pretty much asleep when their heads hit the pillow."

"I'm glad they're settled," Brooke said as she climbed out of the bed and headed towards their en-suite. "And I think you will be better off extending the dining table like you said. Are you sure you'll be able to match it up okay?"

"Brooke, I make furniture for a living," he told her with a smile. "Well when I'm actually there."

"Sorry to keep you from your profession." She joked as the baby kicked.

"You know I much rather prefer staying at home with you," he told her with a smile. "I-"

"Hold that thought," Brooke said cutting him off. "I gotta pee."

Brooke hastily moved into the bathroom as Lucas chuckled. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it into the laundry hamper by the closet door, just as Brooke came back into the room.

"That was quick," He told her with a loving smile. It quickly turned into a frown as he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Brooke just stared at him numbly making him even more concerned. It was like she was in shock. His eyes looked her up and down and moved to her feet and were immediately filled with panic. Blood was beginning to create a puddle at her bare feet.

"Lucas." Brooke managed out before she collapsed onto the floor.

Lucas felt like he was moving in slow motion as he tried to get over to her to catch her. He never made it in time and she landed on the hard wood. He saw a red patch appear on her white nightdress and burst into tears as he knelt on the floor. He brushed her hair out of her face; she was out cold. He then stood and hastily grabbed his cell phone and dialed Nathan.

"_Hey bro!_" Nathan greeted after the third ring. "_What's up_?"

"Nate. Brooke's bleeding really bad," Lucas said through his tears. "She collapsed on the floor and I didn't get to her in time."

"_Shit!" _Nathan mumbled. "_Okay, call mom and dad and get them to come over and watch your kids. I'll come over to yours and pick you guys up and take you to the hospital. Okay?"_

"Okay," Lucas replied in a whisper. He was still crying and felt like he was completely useless. "Hurry Nate."

"_I will. I promise,"_ Nathan assured him. "_Lucas. I will get her through this okay? I swear to you. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to makes sure both Brooke and the baby go back home with you."_

"Just get here Nate." Lucas said before he ended the call. He then quickly dialed Dan's cell phone.

"_Hello Lucas. How are things?" _Dan greeted cheerfully.

"Brooke's bleeding. We have to get her to the hospital," Lucas sobbed into the phone. "Nathan's on his way but I need you and mom to watch the kids."

"_We're on our way."_ Dan told him sounding worried.

"Hurry dad." Lucas told him before he hung up. He looked down at Brooke's still form and the patch of blood that seemed to be getting bigger by the second. He cried harder as he placed Brooke's head in his lap and stroked her hair lovingly.

* * *

"What's wrong honey?" Karen asked as Dan raced into the sitting room of their house and picked his car keys up from the coffee table.

"Brooke's bleeding and Lucas is a mess," Dan told her. Karen was immediately on her feet and she grabbed her purse, before she quickly turned the TV and lights off. "I told him we'll be right there."

"Is everything off?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. It was just the stuff in here that needed doing," Dan replied. "Come on. Let's get going."

Dan and Karen raced out of the house, almost forgetting to lock the front door in their haste. They jumped into the car and quickly sped away from the house and headed in the direction of Lucas and Brooke's home.

They pulled into the driveway just before Nathan. The three of them jumped out of their vehicles and raced towards the front door. Karen used the spare key she had to open it and the three raced inside. They headed straight up the stairs and to Brooke and Lucas' bedroom, where they found a still sobbing Lucas holding Brooke.

"We need to move her bro," Nathan told him. Lucas looked at him sadly. "Luke put a shirt on and then help me get Brooke to the car."

Karen went to the closet and picked up a t-shirt for Lucas and handed it to him. He was still crying as he pulled the shirt over his head, but his sobs were now silent. He then carefully gathered Brooke into his arms as Karen handed her hospital bag to Nathan. Brooke had packed it several times so that there was everything she needed for her and the baby.

Nathan went down the staircase first and Lucas followed with Brooke in his arms. Dan and Karen then followed him. They headed out the front door and over to Nathan's car. Nathan quickly put Brooke's bag in the front passenger seat as Dan opened a rear passenger door for Lucas.

"Luke, hand her to me while you get in the car," Nathan told him. "Then once you're in I'll give her back to you okay? I don't want to take any chances with this placenta."

Lucas reluctantly let Nathan take hold of Brooke. He hastily scrambled into the car and then Nathan sat her in Lucas' lap carefully, before he closed the door and raced round to the driver's side. He jumped in the car and pulled out of the driveway as fast as he could. Dan and Karen watched them leave with concern written all over their faces.

The drive to the hospital took about twenty minutes; Nathan managed it in ten. That included being stopped by a cop for speeding. Once he told the cop that he was a doctor and it was a medical emergency, the cop had let him off and had even escorted them to the hospital, complete with lights and sirens.

Nathan pulled up in his usual work parking space; thankfully it was right by the door. He switched the engine off and jumped out of the car, grabbing Brooke's bag as he did. The cop now had hold of Brooke and Lucas scrambled out of the car and quickly took Brooke back into his arms. The cop wished them luck as they raced into the hospital.

Nathan quickly checked the board to see what rooms were free. He led Lucas down to one and Lucas placed Brooke onto the bed in there, as Nathan placed her bag on the visitor's chair.

"Luke, can you do the paperwork while I change into my scrubs and get her prepped for surgery?" Nathan asked.

"Are you not gonna examine her first?" Lucas asked puzzled.

"No. I'm gonna get the baby out of her," Nathan told him. "It has to be done fast. Please can you go and do the paperwork Luke. I'll get a nurse to tell you when she's going into the O.R."

"I don't wanna leave her Nate," Lucas said as the tears came again. "I was about to tell her I loved her and she had to go to the bathroom and I never got the chance."

"Luke, I don't mean to sound like an ass, but I don't have time for this," Nathan told him. "I _need_ you to this Luke. I have to get her into surgery like now!"

"Sorry Nate," Lucas said as he wiped at his face. "Can I at least say something to her while you're getting changed? Just in case?"

"Okay," Nathan replied softly. "I'm only gonna be five minutes."

Nathan quickly left the room and ran down the hallway to change. He stopped at reception on the way and wrote Brooke's name on the board next to the room number she was in. He quickly greeted some of his colleagues before racing to the staff changing area.

* * *

"Brooke, Pretty Girl, you have to fight this!" Lucas said to her as he held her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Please don't leave us! We need you. I probably need you more than anyone because I'm useless without you. And our little baby needs his or hers mom. Please come back from this."

He leaned over and kissed her lips gently, before moving up and kissing her forehead. He stroked her hair gently as he gazed down at her lovingly. The door went and Nathan ran in dressed in his scrubs, followed by several other medical staff.

"Luke, I need you to go and fill the paperwork in for me now," Nathan told him. "We're gonna get her prepped for surgery then Tara here will come and get you from reception and fetch you down to the O.R. before I start the surgery. You can watch through the window we use for trainees if you want. We let fathers in the O.R. sometimes but with Brooke's condition, it'll be best you're there."

"Okay," Lucas said as he reluctantly pried himself away from Brooke's side. He headed over to the doorway and stopped. He took one last look at Brooke's still form. "Nathan, please get them through this."

"I will. I promise." Nathan told him before Lucas reluctantly left the room and headed towards reception. He wondered if that would be the last time he saw Brooke alive.

* * *

"Mommy?" Ryan called sleepily as he walked down the hallway towards Brooke and Lucas' bedroom. He could see light shining from beneath the door. He opened the door and headed into the room. "Mommy?"

"Hey Ryan," Dan greeted. He and Karen were cleaning the wood floor where Brooke had bled. Luckily there was no sign left of any blood for Ryan to see. "What's up?"

"Where's my mom and dad?" he asked curious. "What are you doing?"

"We're just cleaning the floor," Karen told him. "There was a little accident."

"Where are my mom and dad?" Ryan asked again with a frown.

"They're at the hospital sweetie," Karen told him as she moved from her spot on the floor. She went over and sat on the bed. "Come here Ryan."

"Why are they at the hospital?" he asked as he went over and sat beside Karen. "Is mommy okay?"

"We think the baby is about to arrive," Karen told him softly. "So your dad, mom and Uncle Nathan are at the hospital waiting for it to get here."

"Really?" Ryan asked excitedly. "That's so cool. Is mommy gonna be okay?"

"Uncle Nathan is her doctor so she'll be fine." Dan told him. As soon as the words left his mouth Dan wondered if he had said the right thing. If anything happened to Brooke, he didn't want Ryan to blame Nathan for it.

"When will the baby get here?" Ryan asked.

"Now that is just a matter of waiting," Karen told him. "The baby will get here when it's good and ready."

"So it could be ages?" Ryan asked sounding disappointed.

"It could." Dan replied.

"Anyway why are you out of bed?" Karen asked him.

"I'm thirsty," Ryan told her. "Can I get a drink?"

"Sure you can," Dan said. He put on a playful voice as he asked. "Do you want to come downstairs and get one, or shall I bring it to your room sir?"

"Bring it to my room servant!" Ryan said with a giggle. Dan and Karen joined in.

"Okay, you get back to bed and I'll bring you your drink." Dan said as he stood from the bed. Ryan jumped off and raced back to his new bedroom.

* * *

Lucas stood in the trainee observing area, staring through the window into the O.R. Brooke was on the operating table covered in blue surgical sheets. Lucas noticed that there was one that was clipped up slightly, as if it was shielding her from the sight. Lucas however could see over that, to where Brooke's bump was proudly on display.

She had a team of people around her; one by her head to keep track of her breathing and heart rate and four other's including Nathan at her mid-section. He saw one of the people wipe a colored solution over Brooke's belly and then another one handed him a scalpel.

Lucas watched anxiously as Nathan began the c-section. Lucas didn't pay any attention to the gory sight as Nathan carried out the procedure. All he was focusing on was the moment he would see his and Brooke's baby.

He watched Nathan work swiftly. Nathan had told him that he would be doing the fastest c-section in history. And from what Lucas could see, he was. He could tell Nathan was pulling out all the stops to get the baby out as fast as possible so he could stop Brooke hemorrhaging.

Lucas saw Nathan hand the scalpel back. He then began the task of getting the baby out of the cut he had made. Lucas watched with baited breath as Nathan and one of his helpers tugged and pulled at Brooke's belly. He saw Nathan bring the baby's head out and it was quickly followed by the rest of the baby.

The assistant on Nathan's side of the stretcher Brooke was on began to suction the baby's nose and mouth. Lucas still couldn't tell if he had a son or daughter. He saw Nathan cut the cord and then one of his helpers took the baby over to one of the sides to be cleaned, weighted and checked over.

Lucas' attention then went back to Nathan and Brooke. He saw Nathan remove what must have been the placenta. He then saw him suturing something inside Brooke as an assistant used a suction tool to drain away the excess blood. He then saw Nathan look at him and gave him a thumbs up sign.

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention to the baby that was now wrapped in a white blanket. He was dying to know if he had a son or daughter. He watched as the nurse placed the baby into a hospital crib and wheeled it towards the window. Lucas couldn't help breaking out into a wide smile as he looked at his baby for the first time. He couldn't wait to hold him or her in his arms.

He looked at the features of the baby. It had a full head of mousy brown hair; obviously a mix of his blonde locks and Brooke's brunette tresses. The baby had Lucas' lips, Brooke's dimples and nose and ears. He really couldn't wait to meet his baby.

His attention went back to Brooke. He saw Nathan in the process of stitching her belly back up. Lucas breathed a huge sigh of relief. It seemed like the procedure had gone perfectly. In a matter of minutes, Nathan had finished stitching Brooke up and one of his assistants was dressing the wound. Nathan took his gloves off and pulled the mask from his face. He smiled at Luke and beckoned for him to meet him outside the door.

Lucas raced to the door to the observing area and got there just as Nathan was coming out of the O.R. Lucas looked at him expectantly.

"It went amazing Lucas," Nathan told him with a wide smile. "It was better than a textbook case. The hemorrhaging stopped easily and the baby wasn't too distressed and is perfectly healthy. Now all we have to do is wait on Brooke waking up. That part is totally down to her. Well when the sedative wears off."

"Really? That's great," Lucas said relief apparent in his voice. "Now tell me, do I have a son or daughter?"

"You have a perfectly healthy daughter Lucas," Nathan told him. "Six pounds six ounces. And she was born at two minutes past midnight, so she was actually born on her scheduled due date."

"And it just so happened to be the Fourth of July," Lucas said with a smile. "I'm never gonna forget this day in a hurry."

"I don't blame you," Nathan said as they began to walk back towards Brooke's private room. The nurse would be bringing the baby along when the porters brought Brooke. "And you'll be able to tell Brooke when she comes around that she still has her uterus so you can add more to your ever expanding brood."

"I don't think that will happen Nate," Lucas told him as they went into the room. "One I don't think we can cope with any more kids and two I'd be too scared of this happening again."

"What if Brooke wants more kids?" Nathan asked as the door opened and the baby was brought in.

"Then it would be up to Brooke," Lucas said as he looked at his daughter. "I'm not gonna push the subject. If Brooke wants more babies then she can have them. Oh and would it hurt to have pink and blue blankets in here instead of white?"

"We do," Nathan told him. "I don't know why she has a white one. Obviously just the luck of the draw."

"Can I hold her?" Lucas asked. He desperately wanted to cuddle his baby girl.

"Of course you can bro," Nathan told him. "You know if you hadn't got Sam back and taken in Kaden and Blake, I could just picture how disappointed Ryan would be that I have a niece instead of a nephew."

"I know," Lucas said with a smile as he picked his daughter up. He sat in a visitors chair just as Brooke was wheeled into the room. "Now it's the girls who are outnumbered."

"Does she have a name?" Nathan asked curious as he watched Lucas cradle the tiny baby.

"Well Brooke mentioned Phoebe back when we first found out about her condition," Lucas replied. "But I honestly don't know if she still wants to call her that."

"Well you have a little while before you have to register the birth, so Brooke should be awake by then." Nathan told him.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Lucas asked him worriedly as he finally looked up from the baby.

"Luke, everything went great. Brooke should wake up without a problem," Nathan told him. "But if something happens and she doesn't, then go with the name Brooke suggested. You know we're happy to discharge baby Scott, so you can go home and get some shut eye and show the kids the new addition in the morning before you come back to see Brooke."

"I don't want to go and leave her here all by herself," Lucas told him. "What if she wakes up?"

"Trust me, Brooke won't wake up before tomorrow morning," Nathan told her. "So get your tired ass back to your house with your daughter, so you can sleep and then come back and see your wife in the morning."

* * *

Nathan dropped Lucas and the baby off at his house and then headed back to his own. Lucas unlocked the front door and headed inside. As he closed and re-locked the door, Dan and Karen came out of the lounge. Lucas had his back to them so they didn't see the baby in his arms.

"How did it okay?" Dan asked.

"Are Brooke and the baby okay?" Karen asked in a worried tone. Lucas turned round and they both gasped.

"Meet your granddaughter," Lucas told them. "The as of yet un-named Scott."

"Oh my God!" Karen said, thinking the worst. "Does this mean that Brooke is-"

"Still sleeping after her surgery," Lucas said cutting her off. "Nathan gave her a sedative so she'll sleep a little longer and rest a little better after the c-section."

"Oh thank God!" Dan said with a sigh of relief.

"Can I hold her?" Karen said as she looked at the tiny baby in Lucas' arms.

"Sure you can," Lucas said with a smile as he carefully handed his precious bundle over to her. "I'm glad Nathan took us in his car, because he had a baby seat for Jasmine in there. I totally forgot ours."

"She's so perfect," Karen said as she gazed down at her granddaughter. "She's the perfect mix of you and Brooke."

"Thanks mom," Lucas said as they all headed into the lounge. "Plus she'll thank us for getting to have her birthday off school."

"That she will," Dan said with a smile. "So Brooke hasn't seen her yet?"

"No," Lucas said sadly. "I just hope she wakes up soon so she can."

"I can't wait to see the kids' faces in the morning when they see this little angel," Karen said as Dan took his turn at holding the baby. "They're gonna be so excited."

"They will," Lucas agreed. "I don't know whether to take them to the hospital tomorrow or what."

"Maybe you should give it a couple of days before they go," Karen suggested. "That way Brooke has more time to get over the trauma of surgery in peace."

"Your mother's right," Dan told him as he looked down at the new addition. "She really is perfect Luke. Congratulations."

"Thanks dad." Lucas said with a wide smile that turned into a yawn.

"Get yourself to bed young man," Karen told him as Dan handed the baby back to him. "Otherwise you'll be in no fit state to visit your wife. Luke how are you going to feed the baby if she gets hungry?"

"Oh my God!" Lucas said as his eyes went wide. "I never even thought of that. I need to get back to the hospital. I'm surprised Nathan didn't ask me."

"Maybe he thinks you have formula," Karen suggested. "Do you have any?"

"Yeah but it's not suitable for her. It's for older babies," Lucas said. "I'll go and get her car seat from her nursery and head back to the hospital. I'm surprised she hasn't wanted to feed yet."

"Just make sure you're not falling asleep at the wheel okay," Karen told him. "Call us when you get there alright?"

"Okay mom." Lucas said as he went out of the living room and up the stairs to the nursery. Karen and Dan headed to their guest room in the basement.

Lucas gently placed the baby into her crib. He watched her for a few moments before he turned and picked the car seat up from the floor. He placed it onto the diaper change table before turning back to the baby. He picked her up out of the crib and then sat in the glider with her in his arms.

She felt so tiny in his arms. Her head rested on his left hand and her tiny body lay across his torso and was supported by his right hand. She wore a yellow sleep suit and had white socks on her tiny feet. The blanket from the hospital was lying in her crib. He gazed down at her in the dim light that came in from the hallway still in awe at the fact she was here and Brooke had survived.

After a few more minutes of just gazing down at his new daughter, Lucas climbed out of the chair and placed her back in the crib. He wrapped the blanket around her and then picked her up once more. This time she was awake and looking at him inquisitively as he placed her into the car seat.

"Hey little girl," Lucas said softly. "I'm your daddy."

The baby looked at him and blinked as he picked the car seat up and went out of the nursery. She blinked at the sudden bright light and Lucas saw that she had green eyes. He couldn't help smiling as he realized she even got the mix of him and Brooke in her eye color.

He quickly and quietly headed down the staircase and out of the front door. He quickly went over to his car and unset the alarm and opened the door. He clicked the baby's car seat into the connecting part that was already installed in the car and carefully closed the door. He then headed back to the front door and locked it before jogging back to the car. He jumped in and set off to the hospital.

* * *

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Karen asked Lucas softly as she came into Brooke's hospital room. "You look exhausted."

"Not much," he replied as he looked up from giving the baby her bottle. "I dozed off for about two hours. I just wanted to watch my two precious ladies."

"How are they doing?" Karen asked him.

"Brooke's still the same," he replied. "And this one is a very quiet baby."

"You got her formula then?" Karen asked as she saw the bottle.

"Actually no," Lucas replied. "This is Brooke's breast milk."

"Oh." Karen said with a puzzled frown.

"Let's say I'm now an expert at using those pump things." Lucas mumbled. Karen realized what he meant and smiled.

"Well at least my new granddaughter is getting the best start," She told him. "I just came to tell you that there's a huge mob waiting outside to see Brooke. Most of them call her mommy. And they want to meet their new little sister."

"I don't want them seeing Brooke like this," Lucas said as his eyes filled with tears. He didn't know why he suddenly felt like crying and put it down to tiredness. "You can take her out to meet them. That way I can be alone with Brooke for a little while. I just want to talk to her with no kids around."

"Okay sweetie," Karen told him understandingly. She could see everything had just caught up with Lucas. "Do you want me to finish feeding her while I do that?"

"If you wouldn't mind mom." Lucas said gratefully as he stopped feeding the baby and handed her and the bottle to Karen.

"Don't worry; it will be just me and the baby when I come back." Karen told him as she headed towards the door.

"Thanks mom," Lucas told her. "Give me about twenty minutes or so."

"Okay." Karen said as she went out the door and closed it behind her. Lucas turned his attention to Brooke.

She was hooked up to machines and drips and there seemed to be tubes and wires everywhere. She had a pulse monitor attached to the index finger of her right hand and a blood pressure monitor attached to her upper left arm. She had a little tube at her nose, obviously for oxygen and several wristbands on her left wrist that held various bits of hospital info. He looked at her and began to talk.

"You know, I'm in a little, I'm in a little over my head here. I took her home but I had to bring her back for milk. I'm doing what I can, but she needs her Mom. _I_ need her Mom. So do our other kids Brooke. She doesn't even have a name. We were supposed to do that together. I can't do this without you. And I'm just afraid that I'm gonna lose you and it's just gonna be me and the kids," Lucas said as he rambled and held her hand. The tears slipped from his eyes as he spoke. "And she doesn't even have a name."

"Phoebe. Okay?" Brooke mumbled hoarsely. "Phoebe Anna is her name."

"Phoebe Anna Scott, okay," Lucas said feeling ecstatic at hearing her voice and seeing her awake. "God you scared me. Please don't ever do that again okay?"

"I'll try not to," she said as she turned her head and looked at him. "She's okay then?"

"She sure is," Lucas said as he moved and kissed her lovingly. "Thank you for not leaving us Brooke. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here talking to me right now."

"I'm so glad I am," Brooke said tearfully as she struggled into a sitting position. Lucas helped her. "Where is she?"

"With my mom getting introduced to her brothers and sisters," Lucas told her. "Nathan asked me to tell you something."

"He did?" Brooke asked slightly worried.

"Yes," Lucas replied with a smile. "You still have your uterus."

"I do?" Brooke asked with a smile. Lucas nodded and kissed her hand. "I know we already have a ton of kid's baby, but I'm just glad that we could have more if we want."

"We could have more only if you want and feel up to it," Lucas told her. "I'm not going to put any pressure on you. Plus we'd have to wait until the kids are in college anyway because there's no room."

"Lucas don't make me laugh," Brooke said as she held her belly. "I just got cut open. It was just recently right? I've not been out of it for ages have I?"

"No you've only been out of it for a couple of hours." Lucas told her as there was a tap on the door.

"Come in." Lucas called. The door opened and Karen came in with Phoebe.

"You're awake," she said happily as she saw Brooke. "She finished her bottle and still seems hungry."

"Let me nurse her," Brooke said as she held her arms out for the baby. Karen carefully placed her into Brooke's arms and Brooke saw her for the first time. "She's so perfect."

"I told Lucas that she's the perfect mix of the both of you," Karen told her. "Does she have a name yet?"

"Phoebe Anna Scott." Lucas said with a smile as he watched Brooke with Phoebe.

"That's a pretty name," Karen said. "Shall I go and break the good news to the others while you're feeding her?"

"Please," Brooke said not looking up from Phoebe. Karen smiled at the sight of Brooke, Lucas and Phoebe before she left the room to make the announcement. "Come on you, let's get you fed."

She adjusted the hospital gown she wore so she could nurse Phoebe. She practically had to take it off because it was a back fastening one. The baby wasted no time in latching on as Lucas watched with a smile on his face.

"I really love the view," he told her and she laughed in response. "I'm glad I get to see this whenever I want."

"I do too," Brooke replied honestly. "Unlike the other outcome."

"Yeah," Lucas said as he stood and leaned over to kiss her passionately, unable to stop himself. "Sorry I just had to do that."

"I'm glad you did." Brooke said with a smile. Both then returned to watching Phoebe feed hungrily. Both extremely thankful that the storm had passed.


	41. On The Mend

_Paigematthewsfan21, ReadingRed, alysef, accounting professional, xoxodanrenaxoxo, craxygirl54, Diane Hermans, CaseyJr, Tutor-Mom, Brathan2345, xSarcasticxGothxAngelx, Mystikal Faerie, Raven-Gurl23, The-Chadinator, The-Librarian23, xXCordelia-AngelXx, Supernatural-Mama, xXBrooding-AngelXx, MrSawyer99, BrookeScott, Bob-Cat23, tanya2byour21, whitney – Thank you for all your lovely reviews! You guys rock!_

_Also huge thanks to those of you who have added this to alerts and favorites. And to those that have added me to their favorite author list thank you! I also want to say that I'm completely stunned by the HUGE amount of reviews I've received for this story! I can't believe it's now at over 1800! So again thanks to all the lovely reviewers out there._

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter like you have the rest!_

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

Four days later, Brooke and Lucas pulled into the driveway of their home, with baby Phoebe safely in her car seat. Brooke had just been given the all clear to go home by Nathan. He had gone to the hospital daily to check on her, even though technically he was on paternity leave.

"It's so good to be back here," she told Lucas happily as she smiled. Lucas parked the car and switched the engine off. "I'm glad we can all be together as one huge, crazy family."

"Me too." Lucas told her with a wide grin.

He had only left her side once while she was in the hospital and that was to rearrange their bedroom ready for her arrival home. Dan and Karen had been looking after the children. This would be the first time that they would see Brooke since the night Phoebe had been born. Brooke had been too sore and tired in the hospital and didn't want them seeing her like that. Lucas had said it was for the best so she could get over her surgery in peace for a few days.

"I can't wait to see the kids," Brooke told him. "I've missed them."

"I think they've missed both of us," Lucas replied. "I just didn't wanna leave you alone in that hospital though."

"Well I'm home now," Brooke told him. "Can we get inside?"

"We sure can," he told her as he took his seatbelt off. "You just stay there and I'll come and help you out. You've not long had major abdominal surgery!"

"I kinda noticed that Luke," she told him with a smile. She didn't want to laugh because it hurt her too much. "Hurry up and help me inside."

Lucas climbed out of his side of the car and almost raced around to hers after he had closed his door. He opened her door and took her safety belt off her, before helping her out of her seat. He hated the look of pain she got on her face as she moved.

Once she was out of the car Lucas closed the door and then opened the door to where Phoebe was. Brooke's hospital bag was on the floor in the foot well and he picked that up and put the strap on his left shoulder. He then picked the car seat up and carefully balanced it on his left arm. He closed the door and set the alarm before he gently put his right arm around Brooke to support her.

"Are you sure you can manage all that at once?" she asked him as they began to slowly head towards the front door. Lucas was supporting her the whole time.

"I'm sure," he replied as he kissed her temple. "Don't worry about me Pretty Girl. You just worry about getting yourself into that house."

Long minutes later, Brooke and Lucas were inside the house. They could hear excited voices coming from the living area as Lucas closed and locked the door. He carefully placed Phoebe down on the floor and then dropped Brooke's bag down.

"Do you want a soak in the tub?" Lucas asked her softly.

"Nathan said I can't," Brooke replied. "I'd kill for a shower though. I feel so icky!"

"Well, I'll take Phoebe into the lounge and leave her with my parents and the kids and tell them that before you get into bed you're having a shower," Lucas told her as he kissed her forehead. "Then once you're back resting in bed, the kids can come up and see you."

"I can't wait," Brooke replied with a tired and pained smile. "I've missed them all so much. Even Kaden and Blake."

"I'll be back in two seconds. You just wait there," Lucas told her as he picked a still sleeping Phoebe up. He carried her in her car seat into the lounge. He emerged a few minutes later. "Now how are we going to get you up the stairs?"

"Nathan said I could go up them by myself very carefully. But just looking at them is making my belly hurt," Brooke told him. "Can you carry me?"

"Of course I can. I have a surprise for you too," Lucas told her. He slowly and delicately took her in his arms and began to carefully carry her up the stairs and down the hallway to their bedroom. He then lowered her into an armchair he had placed in there. "Surprise!"

Brooke looked around at their bedroom. He had completely changed the layout of it and had created a mini sitting room at one side. There was a place for Phoebe to sleep too as Lucas had moved her crib in. He had also placed a flat screen TV on the wall at the bottom of the bed and there was a stack of DVD's on the unit below it, which used to be in the hallway.

She also noticed that there were nine vases of flowers scattered around the place and each vase had an A4 piece of paper with one of the children's names on. Even Kaden, Blake and Phoebe's names appeared. She then saw a huge bouquet that was from Lucas.

"Wow this place looks great," Brooke told him in a pleasantly stunned voice. "The flowers are beautiful. Just don't think you'll be having your wicked way with me on that cabinet this time."

"That's the kids way of saying welcome home mommy," Lucas told her before kissing her passionately. "And mine are because I love you so damn much. There are more but we had to put them downstairs because we ran out of room. We'll do that only when you're fully healed okay?"

"I like the sitting area." Brooke told him.

"Well I did that because I want you to rest in bed," Lucas told her. "That way people can come up here and sit with you so you don't get lonely."

"You are the most amazing man on the planet you know that?" Brooke asked him. "Can you help me in the shower?"

"Do you want me to get in there with you?" he asked her as he brushed her hair back from her face.

"Yeah," she told him as she enjoyed his caress. "I'll need you to wash me and stuff because I'm too sore to move. It's been so painful since the epidural ran out."

"Well I'll get you all squeaky clean and then tuck you up in bed," Lucas told her. "I'll bring your medication up and my mom will bring something amazing that she's cooked. And I better let the kids see you then. They were going a little crazy downstairs wanting to see you."

"Well get me in the shower then Luke." Brooke told him. She too was dying to see the children.

* * *

"Gramma Karen! Why can't I see my mommy?" Scarlett demanded. She was stood glaring at Karen and folded her arms across her chest and frowned to emphasize how annoyed she was. "I wanna see my mom!"

"Me too!" Grace piped up. She too had a frown on her face and she stuck her bottom lip out dramatically. She looked at Dan and then yelled. "I want my mommy!"

"Grace chill!" Ryan told her. He sounded older than his five years when he said. "Mommy needs to get sorted before we can see her. Daddy told us she has to go in the shower and then get into bed."

"But I wanna see her now!" Grace whined.

"Me too!" Paige said.

"Mommy?" Dylan asked as he looked around the room before his eyes settled on Sam.

"Mommy!" Sam said with a scowl. Dan and Karen didn't know whether to laugh or cry at how the children were currently behaving.

"I wanna see her too." Kaden added.

"Yeah she our momma now!" Blake said. "We wanna see too!"

"Oh God!" Karen said quietly.

"I hope that she's quick in that shower." Dan said with a sigh as the kids began to chant 'we want mommy' like they were leading some kind of protest.

* * *

Brooke stood under the deliciously relaxing warm spray of the shower and breathed a sigh of contentment. Lucas was behind her and was expertly washing her hair. When Lucas had taken her clothes off her he had gotten a shocked look on his face. Brooke had wondered why, but when she saw her reflection she knew.

Her belly had still covered in the iodine solution and was severely bruised, like she had been hit several times. She also had a lot of dried on blood over her belly and thighs. She looked like an extra from a horror movie. After the initial shock had worn off she had remembered that Nathan had told her there was a chance of bruising, just like there was with every surgery.

Lucas' hands had a calming and relaxing effect on Brooke as he went about washing her hair and body. She was in awe at how gentle, tender and caring he was being to her. Her heart soared with love and happiness as she realized just how much she loved him.

When Lucas had finished cleaning her, they embraced under the still warm spray of the shower. Lucas was extra careful to make sure that he didn't press against the wound on her lower belly.

Brooke moved her head and looked up into his eyes. Their gaze lasted a long time as they both got lost in the other's eyes. It was a severely intimate gaze and it was almost like they were communicating just by that one simple action.

They kissed aggressively as their wet bodies pressed carefully together. Brooke couldn't control her hands as they explored his body. Lucas responded by carefully caressing his own over her upper body. They continued to kiss and gently caress each other, almost as if they were reassuring themselves that this was actually real and not a figment of their imagination.

Lucas gently ran his hands along the side of her face and through her hair as she leaned her head back into the spray of water, breaking their kiss. He watched as the water teasingly ran down her face and over her glistening, milk heavy breasts. He was in awe at the beautiful sight before him and he was thankful that he had the opportunity to witness it.

Then, as if he couldn't take it anymore, he let his hands wander over her chest. He couldn't help but moan as he did, as he relished the feel of her flesh under his touch. Brooke leaned her forehead on his shoulder as he stroked over her back. His fingers glided up her wet flesh and grazed the back of her neck.

"I love you so much," Lucas told her honestly. He then turned serious as he said. "I've been thinking. Maybe I should get a vasectomy."

"Why?" Brooke asked as she moved her head to look at him once more.

"I don't want anything like this happening again Brooke," he told her honestly. "I can't begin to tell you just how scared I was of losing you in this last pregnancy. I don't think I'd like to take the risk again. And besides, there are nine kids in this house now. I think that's more than enough."

"It is a lot huh?" Brooke asked as she smiled. "But I don't think you should have a vasectomy baby. I might want more babies with you one day when some of the older kids have gone to college. I'll still be young enough to have them. We'll just have to invest in some great birth control and it's one of the things I have to speak to Nathan about at my six week check up. I mean we're not gonna be having sex before then anyway."

"You are so damn amazing you know that?" Lucas asked her with a smile. "I can't believe you still want more babies with me after what you had to go through with Phoebe."

"What can I say? Except that I'm a glutton for punishment," Brooke said with a smile. "Now let's get out of this shower so I can see our babies!"

* * *

"Daddy! I want to see mommy!" Scarlett demanded when Lucas came into the lounge just over twenty minutes later.

"I know you do Scar," Lucas replied. "She's in bed now, but you can't go jumping around like you usually do okay? You have to be really careful with mommy because her belly is really sore."

"Okay daddy." All the children except Sam and Dylan replied. Lucas did a double take at Kaden and Blake.

"Did you guys just call me daddy?" he asked stunned. The two boys nodded. "Wow!"

"Daddy!" Sam and Dylan said together from their spot in the play pen. It was followed by giggles from the two toddlers.

"You guys can see mommy too." Lucas told them as he looked at them and smiled.

"Mommy!" they replied in unison.

"Can we go up now?" Ryan asked.

"Let me just get your mom's pain medication first okay?" Lucas said. "And she's also hungry."

"I'll get her some of the chicken broth I made," Karen said. "It's that one you both like that has the large chunks of chicken and vegetables in it."

"Can I get some of that please mom?" Lucas asked her. "I'm kinda hungry myself."

"Sure you can," she told him. She then looked at Dan. "If I get the tray ready can you carry it upstairs honey?"

"Sure I can," Dan told her. "Then you can carry Phoebe up and Lucas can take Sam and Dylan."

Karen headed to the kitchen to sort out the food for Brooke and Lucas. She, Dan and the children had already eaten. She put the bowls of broth onto a tray along with some homemade buttery corn bread. She also placed two glasses of her homemade mango frappe; it consisted of blended mangoes, crushed ice, club soda, orange juice and lime juice. It was one of Brooke's favorites. She had just finished loading the tray when Dan came into the kitchen carrying Phoebe.

"Good timing," Karen told him with a smile as he handed Phoebe to her. "I still can't get over how much of a perfect blend of Brooke and Lucas she is."

"I know," Dan replied as he picked up the tray. "All the others take after one or the other parent. Whereas this little one is, like you said, a perfect blend."

"Come on let's get the food up to Brooke." Karen said as they headed out of the kitchen.

They went down the hallway and saw Lucas had lined the children up at the bottom of the stairs in lines of two. He was just coming out of the lounge with Sam and Dylan. The two boys were holding each other's hands and Lucas' with their free one as they made tiny baby steps.

"Look how cute they look," Karen said dreamily at the sight. "Dan you go up first, then Luke you go up with Sam and Dylan. And then the kids can go up and I'll go last."

They began to head up the stairs and along the hallway to Brooke and Lucas' bedroom. The door was open and Dan went in. Brooke looked at him and smiled as he did.

"Something smells yummy," she said as she sniffed the air appreciatively. "Let me guess. It's Karen's chicken broth?"

"That is correct," Dan told her as he placed the tray on a table that was on wheels. Brooke looked at it with a frown. Dan noticed. "Jake made it for you. Lucas thought it would be handy for while you're getting better."

"That was good of him," Brooke said as Dan wheeled the table to her. It was almost like one of the hospital tables but made of chunky wood. "And as for Lucas, I think he thought of everything for when I came home."

"I hope I did," Lucas said as he came into the room with Sam and Dylan. Brooke's face lit up as she saw them. "Whose that guys?"

"Mommy!" the two boys said as they smiled widely. Lucas led them over to the bed and sat beside her, before he carefully lifted Sam and Dylan onto it. They looked at Brooke, still with the huge grins on their faces.

"Hey guys," she said as she smiled at them. "Did you miss me?"

"We did mommy!" Ryan said as he and the rest of the children quickly piled in, followed by Karen and Phoebe. Brooke saw that each of them held pieces of brightly colored paper in their hands. Ryan had several.

"Uh huh!" Scarlett agreed. "We missed you lots momma!"

"They almost started a protest earlier while you were in the shower," Dan told her as he sat in one of the armchairs. "Thankfully they didn't trash the place in the process."

"That's because we wanted to see mommy!" Grace told him as Karen went and placed Phoebe in her crib, and then sat in the armchair besides Dan.

"I wanted to see you guys too," Brooke said as she swallowed some of the broth. "But I had to shower first guys. Mommy was all gross!"

"You look pretty now momma." Paige told her.

"Uh huh!" Blake agreed with a smile. Brooke was surprised.

"We're glad you're better." Kaden told Brooke.

"Uh huh," Blake said again. He walked over to her and gave her the piece of paper that was in his hand. "There you go mommy. I made that for you."

"Thank you," Brooke said completely stunned. She hadn't expected either he or Kaden to call her mommy. She looked at the paper and realized it was a get well soon card that he had made. He had even put to mommy in it. She suspected that the others all had one too. "Thank you Blake. This is so sweet. I'd give you a hug but my tummy is a little too sore right now."

"That's okay mommy," Blake told her. "You just have to save them up for when you're better."

"For all of us momma!" Scarlett told her. Sam and Dylan clapped their hands as if in agreement.

"I think I can do that," Brooke told them all with a smile. "It's so good to see you guys again!"

"And you too momma!" Paige told her grinning like a lunatic.

"Right you guys sit over on the sofa so your mom and dad can eat their lunch." Karen told them. The children piled over to where it was and climbed on. Lucas placed Sam and Dylan on the floor and they toddled over to where there some of their toys had been placed.

"How cute do they look?" Brooke asked as she watched them with a fond smile on her face. She then took another mouthful of the broth and made an appreciative noise. Lucas copied her actions. "This is delicious Karen as always."

"Thanks Brooke," Karen told her with a smile. "I thought I'd make you something that you enjoyed. After all hospital food isn't what you call great is it?"

"Hell no!" Brooke agreed as she took a sip of her mango frappe. "Mmm, I love this drink."

"Me too!" Lucas agreed as he downed almost half of his. "Whoa! Brain freeze."

"Daddy you stoopid!" Grace said as she giggled. The other children joined in. Lucas smiled as he and Brooke continued to eat their lunch.

* * *

"It's so good to be led in my own bed," Brooke said as she and Lucas lay cuddled together that night. "And to have you hold me."

"I know what you mean," Lucas said happily as he stroked her back. "When you came out the bathroom that night and I saw the amount of blood that was on the floor, I was so scared. I was crying like a baby."

"You were?" Brooke asked quietly as she stroked her hand over his t-shirt covered chest.

"Yeah, I was a wreck," he told her honestly. "I don't even remember the phone calls I made. I just remember holding you and crying and praying that you and Phoebe would be okay."

"Well it worked," she told him as she moved her head from his chest to look at his face. "I can't wait until my six week check up. Hopefully Nathan will give me the all clear and the okay to make love to you again."

"I hope so too," Lucas said as he kissed her deeply. "But if he doesn't, I can wait a little longer."

"God I love you!" Brooke told him.

"I love you too Pretty Girl," Lucas replied just as Phoebe began to cry. "I'll get her."

"I can't believe how quiet her cry is," Brooke said as she carefully moved into a position where she would be able to nurse her. Lucas climbed out of the bed and went over to her crib. "And I just love how she's the perfect mix of the both of us."

"That she is," Lucas said as he picked Phoebe out of her crib. Brooke pulled the straps of her nightdress off her shoulders, before adjusting her nursing bra. Lucas turned round to hand Phoebe to her and smiled. "That sight has to be the best ever. Well except when you're naked and underneath me."

"Lucas!" Brooke said with a smile as she cradled Phoebe in her arms and began to nurse her. "I'm glad she's only a light baby compared to the others. I don't think my belly would cope if she was heavier."

"I hate that you're in so much pain," Lucas told her as he went back to his side of the bed and climbed back in. "Do you need any more medication yet?"

"No not yet," she told him as they both watched Phoebe. "I still can't believe she's here and everything went so well. And that I'm still here to enjoy all the craziness that will come with all our kids."

"I can't believe that Kaden and Blake are calling us mom and dad," Lucas told her. "I wasn't expecting them to do that at all."

"Me neither," Brooke told him. "Are we gonna make them into Scott's?"

"We'll ask them at some point," Lucas told her. "But it would be nice. I mean seeing as though that they're calling us mom and dad. It would be nice to adopt them and them to have our last name. Especially before school starts again."

"Can you imagine if the school if we do change their name?" Brooke asked with a smile. "I mean there'd be Kaden and Ryan in their class and then Grace in Kindergarten."

"I can't wait to see how they react when Blake, Paige and Scarlett start if we do change their names," Lucas replied. "There'll be six Scott's from our family at that school. And then there'll also be Jamie and Jessica."

"The school is practically over run by Scott's and Jagielski's," Brooke said with a slight laugh. "Oh I better not laugh too much. That hurt."

"No we don't want your stitches to burst," Lucas said concerned. "When is Nathan taking them out?"

"He said he wants to leave them in for about twelve days," Brooke answered as she moved Phoebe to her other side. "He said he likes to leave them in a little longer than the other doctors. He said one doctor always takes them out after four days. And Nathan's never had patients that have re-opened wounds or infections so he must be doing something right."

"Is it weird for you that Nathan's your doctor?" Lucas asked her curiously.

"It was to start with," Brooke admitted. "I'm not sure how it's gonna be when he does the six week check up."

"Why what happens at that?" Lucas asked her. "Or is it best I don't know?"

"Basically, Nathan's gonna be giving me a full gynecological service," Brooke told him. "He'll probably end up being more familiar with my body than you, because he'll be doing internal examinations too."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that," Lucas said as he got an unsure look on his face. "Is he gonna do that here like when he takes your stitches out?"

"He said he would," Brooke said. "I guess that's one advantage of having him be my brother in law."

"True!" Lucas agreed as Phoebe finished her feed. "I'll wind her. You can feel free to stay all exposed like that if you want."

"Lucas Scott you're such a perv," Brooke told him playfully as he took Phoebe from her arms. "But seeing as though I love you I will."

"You're the best wife in the world you know that?" he asked as he grinned at her sexily. He rubbed Phoebe's back as he did and she burped quietly. "She must take after her mom when she does that!"

"Luke!" Brooke said as she shook her head.

"I'm gonna change her diaper before she nods back off," Lucas said as he climbed out of bed again. "You just get yourself comfy and I'll get her back to sleep."

"Okay baby," Brooke said with a yawn. "I might be asleep by the time you're done."

"That's fine Pretty Wife," he told her. "You just rest okay? You've more than earned it."

* * *

A week later, Nathan arrived at Brooke and Lucas' house along with Haley, Jamie, Jessica and Jasmine. They had come over to see Phoebe and Nathan would be taking Brooke's stitches out.

Brooke was finding it easier to move around now and the pain wasn't as bad as it was. She was able to manage the stairs a lot easier, although Lucas still insisted on carrying her up and down them.

"Mommy can we go and play?" Jamie asked Haley as Lucas closed the front door behind them.

"If it's okay with your Uncle Lucas you can." Haley replied.

"Sure you and Jessica can go and play," Lucas said. "You know where the playroom is. Although I think most of the kiddo's are outside in the play area."

"Awesome!" Jamie said happily as he and Jessica ran in the direction of the playroom.

"So where are Brooke and your new addition?" Haley asked. She hadn't seen either of them yet as she had been recovering herself from Jessica's birth.

"In the lounge," Lucas said. "Sam and Dylan are tottering around in there too so I'd be careful when you're opening the door. Sam has a thing about sitting right behind it."

"Jamie used to do that," Nathan told him. "You couldn't budge him half the time."

"Nathan came up with the idea of using him as a doorstop," Haley said as she looked at Nathan. "But I didn't agree."

"And here I was all this time thinking you guys were model parents," Lucas replied as they all headed into the lounge. "Look who's here."

"Hey Haley, Nathan!" Brooke greeted from her spot on the sofa. She had Phoebe in her arms.

"Oh let me see," Haley said as she rushed over and sat beside her. She had Jasmine in her arms. Brooke moved Phoebe so Haley could see her. "Oh she's adorable. Nathan's right too. She is a mix of you both!"

"I know!" Brooke replied happily. "I love her eyes. They're like two emeralds."

"She really does have beautiful eyes." Haley said adoringly as she looked at Phoebe.

"So Brooke, are you ready to have your stitches taken out?" Nathan asked her.

"I guess," Brooke said as she pulled a face. "If you hurt me you're gonna know about it!"

"Yeah you will!" Lucas added. Nathan chuckled. He could tell they were both joking. "Here let me hold our daughter."

"Okay if I must," Brooke said as she handed Phoebe to Lucas. "Where would be the best place to do this?"

"Probably your bedroom," Nathan told her. "That way you can lay flat. The only other option would be your newly improved dining table."

"Bedroom it is," Brooke said as she slowly stood. "I really hope this doesn't hurt."

* * *

Brooke lay on hers and Lucas' bed. Her dress was gathered around her chest so that her belly was on show and a towel was laid over her lap. Nathan was sat to her left as he pulled on his surgical gloves. She watched him pick up his scissors and the razor type object.

"Are you ready?" he asked her as he moved the tools towards her wound.

"I guess," she replied. "You know considering I've had four babies this is the first time I've ever had stitches."

"I'll be as gentle as I can," he told her as he moved to the first stitch. He carefully removed it. "How was that?"

"Not as bad as I thought actually," Brooke replied. "How many did you give me?"

"Thirty two," Nathan replied as he continued to remove them. "I don't like these docs that only give you a few. I think it helps the healing process because you have more holding it together."

"Thirty two?" Brooke asked wide eyed. "That sounds a lot."

"Trust me I have given women more stitches than that," he told her with a laugh. "This scar is looking great Brooke. Lucas must be looking after you well."

"He is," Brooke replied with a smile. "He's amazing. He's been fussing over me and looking after the kids and doing housework. I got lucky to get him."

"That's good he's doing that," Nathan told her. "How have you been feeling?"

"I'm feeling better now. At first I was so tired and sore, but now I'm feeling more rested and it just seems more of an uncomfortable feeling than the pain that it was." Brooke told him.

"That's really good to hear that," Nathan replied. "How are you coming along with your lochia?"

"It's normal for this stage," Brooke replied, feeling a little embarrassed about discussing what was happening in her private area with Nathan. "No funky smells or anything."

"That's good. We don't want any infection kicking in there," Nathan said with a reassuring smile. He knew Brooke was feeling awkward. "Has Lucas been controlling his urges?"

"Yes," Brooke replied with a laugh. "He's being a good boy."

"Have you been getting any pains anywhere other than your scar?" Nathan asked.

"Nope. Well just the usual ones you get with breast feeding." she replied.

"Sorry but I have to ask you this next one," Nathan told her as he pulled a face. "Are your uh, toilet habits okay?"

"Yes they're fine Nathan," Brooke replied as she laughed at the look on his face. "You know for a doctor you don't seem comfortable with that particular area."

"I'm not really," Nathan admitted. "It's just something I've never been comfortable with. I think all doctors have some area of their profession that makes them squirm."

"How many more stitches have you got to go?" Brooke asked curious.

"Not many. About another ten," he replied as he counted. "Forgive this question too Brooke. How are your breasts?"

Brooke burst out laughing at the way he had worded it. Nathan stopped removing her stitches as Brooke's hands went to her belly and held it.

"Sorry!" she gasped as she managed to get her laughter under control. Nathan chuckled slightly. "They're fine. Just ask Lucas!"

"Okay that was too much info!" Nathan told her as he shook his head and resumed taking her stitches out. "Is there anything you want to tell me or ask me about?"

"No I don't think so," she replied as she thought. "Well apart from asking you if you're definitely gonna do my six week check up here or at the hospital."

"I can do it here," he replied as he finished taking the stitches out. "I'll just get the stuff I need from work and if I have to take any bloods I'll drop them back at the lab myself. That's me done Brooke. It's healed well so far. Just keep resting as much as you can though. Let Lucas fuss around you a little longer."

"That didn't hurt one bit," Brooke replied as she sat up. "And it's actually a little easier to move."

"The stitches were probably a little tight with them being in for as long as they were," Nathan told her as he took his surgical gloves off. He then placed the things in a trash bag. "I'll take these to the hospital on my way home and dispose of them correctly."

"I can't believe you're working so much in your paternity leave." Brooke told him as she stood from the bed.

"Well it's only for my special patient." He told her with a grin.

"Glad to hear it," Brooke said with a laugh. "Come on let's get back down the stairs and see what Lucas had made for lunch."


	42. All Better Now

_Accounting professional - Not here isn't. The kids do seem pretty laid back in that aspect._

_Craxygirl54 - Hmm they might have more kids in the future but I'm really not too sure. I have to admit that it's definitely a little different writing Nathan as a doctor._

_Tanya2byour21 - There are more Brooke and Nathan Doctor/patient moments in this chapter._

_Xoxodanrenaxoxo, Diane Hermans, paigematthewsfan21, ReadingRed, Brathan2345, Raven-Gurl23, Mystikal Faerie, Tutor-Mom, xSarcasticxGothxAngelx, The-Chadinator, Brooke-Scott, xXCordelia-AngelXx, Supernatural-Mama, Bob-Cat23, MrSawyer99, xXBrooding-AngelXx, The-Librarian23 - Thanks fro all your lovely reviews!_

_Okay so a lot of you have requested more interaction with Brathan as doctor/patient and also a detailed description of what Brooke's 6 week check up consisted of. I hope I did both of those justice in this chapter. There is a large chuck of it that is Brathan involving Brooke's check up. Let me know what you think. Enjoy the chapter._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"Your scar is looking awesome Brooke," Lucas told her as he stepped into the shower with her. She looked up from inspecting it to his face. "Nathan did a _really_ good job on that. You think he would do any other surgery we need? It's so neat."

"Well you can ask him when he comes to do my six week check up," Brooke told him. "And you never know, you could be getting some tonight."

"God I really hope so," Lucas replied before kissing her passionately. "It seems so long ago since I made love to you."

"If Nathan gives me the all clear and we get birth control sorted, you can refresh that memory at the first opportunity." Brooke told him before she kissed him again.

"Yeah what are we gonna do about birth control?" he asked as their lips separated. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"I was thinking the best thing would be a diaphragm," Brooke replied as she relished being in his arms. "I can't take birth control pills because I'm breast feeding and condoms are out of the question."

"Why?" he asked her curiously.

"Because I like feeling _you_ with no barriers," she told him. "And so I can still fell you like that, a diaphragm is the best option."

"Have you already discussed this with Nathan or something?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah," she replied. "When he, Haley and the kids were here last time we had a quick chat in the kitchen while we were making lunch and Hales was nursing Jasmine and you were changing Phoebe's diaper. He even said that he'll show you how to put it in if you want."

"I don't know whether to be disturbed at that or not," Lucas said with a frown. "I mean he'd be supervising me putting the diaphragm in place _inside _you."

"At least you'll know how to put it in properly and you'll have better angles than me," Brooke told him with a slight laugh. "Plus it's not like he hasn't seen that area of me before is it?"

"I know, it's just weird!" Lucas told her. "But I'll do it if you want me to."

"Well I do," Brooke told him. "You'll be able to see better right?"

"I sure will," Lucas told her. "Now can we stop the talking and kiss some more?"

"If we must," she said playfully. "But remember I want you to scrub my back."

"Gladly." Lucas replied before his lips crashed against hers in a severely heated kiss.

* * *

"Brooke I'm all prepped to do your exam," Nathan said as he came into Brooke and Lucas' lounge after setting his things up in their bedroom. "Luke I'll come give you a shout when it's time for that demo."

"Sure bro," Lucas replied as he took Phoebe from Brooke's arms. "I'll be here in the baby room."

"Mommy!" Sam and Dylan chanted from the playpen as she stood. She looked over at them and smiled. They were watching basketball on TV and were jumping up and down whenever a basket was scored, not matter which team it was.

"Hey guys!" she greeted as a team scored. The two of them jumped up and down again. "Are your teams winning guys?"

"Yah mommy!" they replied causing Brooke, Nathan, Lucas and Haley to laugh.

"I can't believe they're into basketball already." Haley said as she watched them clap their hands as a player ran down the court as he dribbled the ball.

"Right let's get this exam over with," Brooke said as she headed to the door. Nathan followed her and the two headed up the staircase to Brooke and Lucas' bedroom. "Are you gonna be giving me the thorough check over or are you gonna just pretend."

"A thorough check up Brooke," Nathan told her with a chuckle. "I like to make sure my patients are better when I sign them off from my care."

"Damn!" Brooke said with a laugh as they arrived in the bedroom. "And you even brought a hospital gown. Very professional."

"Yeah I snagged a front opening one," Nathan told her. "It'll keep your modesty intact."

"What modesty?" Brooke asked with a slight laugh. "After you've done this exam you'll be almost as familiar with my body as Lucas."

"Ah but I'm a doctor," he told her in a funny voice. "It's completely professional."

"Until you instruct Lucas on how to put the diaphragm in place," Brooke told him as she picked up the gown. "I'm gonna slip this on in the bathroom. I take it you want the usual everything off?"

"That's correct Brooke," he told her as he pulled on a pair of surgical gloves. He laughed as he said. "Now hurry up. The sooner you're ready the sooner we can get it over with."

"Okay," Brooke said as she headed to the bathroom and closed the door. She emerged a few minutes later in the gown that was tied loosely at her waist. "Right, so what are we gonna do first?"

"What would you like me to do first Brooke?" he asked her. She noticed all his medical things were laid out on the table that Jake had made.

"Well I need to pee so you want that sample first?" she asked as she pulled an embarrassed face.

"Sure. Knock yourself out," he told her with a comforting smile as he handed her a small container. It had a label already attached with her name and details written on. She hurried back into the bathroom and closed the door again. She was back out a few minutes later. "If the lid is on tight stick it in that box thing."

"It won't go on any tighter," she told him as she bent and put it in the box. "Can you do the blood work next?"

"Sure. Take a seat on your bed and I'll get started," Brooke sat on the bed and watched as he prepped her arm to get the blood. "Okay so you'll feel a sharp scratch."

Brooke barely felt the needle going into her arm and before she knew it he had finished. She held the cotton ball against her arm as he placed the vials of blood into his box.

"Okay so I'm gonna ask some routine questions," he told her. "How do you feel in yourself Brooke? I mean how are you coping with an extra person to look after?"

"I feel great," she replied with a smile. "And it just feels normal. You're probably better off asking that question to Lucas. He's the one doing the running around."

"Good point," Nathan said with a laugh as he placed a tiny band-aid over where he had taken blood from. "So are you still bleeding?"

"Nope, that stopped a couple of weeks after the birth," Brooke told him. She knew what questions he was going to ask. "And there's no pain down below, my toilet habits are normal and there's no pain in my belly."

"Good," Nathan said as he laughed. "It's so much easier when you have an experienced patient. Any problems with breast feeding?"

"You mean apart from fighting Lucas off?" she asked with a laugh. Nathan laughed loudly at her answer. "No I'm a seasoned pro at that too Nate."

"Okay can you step on the scales for me?" he asked. Brooke hopped off the bed and stepped on them and he checked her weight. "That's pretty much what you were before you were pregnant."

"Yup!" Brooke said as she stepped off them and he made a note on her chart. "So its blood pressure next right?"

"Right on," he told her with a laugh as he put the chart down and strapped the blood pressure monitor around her arm. He squeezed the ball type object and then wrote down what it was on her chart. "That's excellent. Have you had a period since the birth?"

"No not yet." she replied.

"And you still want the diaphragm?" he asked.

"Yes," Brooke said with a nod. "And I told Lucas you'll be teaching him how to put it in."

"What did he say to that?" Nathan asked with a chuckle.

"He was a little weirded out by it, but he said he'd do it," Brooke replied. "He's gonna have to if he wants to get any again."

"Well I brought some different sizes with me so we'll see which one fits you best," Nathan told her. "Have you been doing your kegel exercises?"

"I sure have!" she told him. "My pelvic floor muscles are in top shape."

"Is there anything you want to ask me before we move onto the physical exam?" Nathan asked.

"If I wanted another baby would I have another problem like that last pregnancy?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know until you were pregnant Brooke," Nathan told her. "There's that chance with any pregnant woman."

"Okay so if I did get pregnant and had no placenta drama and it went smoothly, would I have to have another c-section or is there a chance that I could give birth naturally again?"

"If there were no complications then yes I don't see why you couldn't," Nathan told her. "I've had other patients that have had a c-section and then in a future pregnancy they've been able to give birth naturally. Are you and Lucas planning to have more kids?"

"Maybe one day," Brooke told him. "Maybe when some of the older ones are at college. Then it's the question Lucas really wants the answer to."

"Don't tell me it's whether you guys can have sex again?" Nathan asked with a grin. Brooke nodded. "Well when I've done the physical exam I'll let you know. How I about I start on the upper half and work my way down?"

"Sure whatever." Brooke replied as she led down on the bed. Nathan stood and moved the table out of the way slightly.

Brooke took a deep breath as he moved the top of her gown so one side of her chest was exposed. She tried not to giggle as he set about examining her for any sore spots and lumps, as well as visually checking to see if there was any redness or abnormalities.

He finished with that side and covered her again, before uncovering her other side. Brooke was surprised at his thoughtfulness and gentle touch. Her other doctors always seemed heavy handed. Plus he was actually making her feel comfortable and at ease.

"Okay so everything seems fine there," he told her. "I'm gonna check your belly now. And your scar."

"Okay." she replied as he untied the gown and separated it so he could see her belly. He examined her belly and felt her flinch.

"Are you okay? Is that part sore?" he asked her concerned.

"No you just found a ticklish spot," she told him. "It doesn't feel sore at all."

"Well your scar is looking fantastic," he told her with a chuckle. "It's healed well."

"That's good," Brooke told him. "Me and Lucas were inspecting it this morning."

"Right so now it's time to do the internal exam," Nathan told her, trying to remain professional and not show he was feeling slightly awkward. "When was your last pap smear?"

"Uh, I think it was after I had Scarlett," she replied. "I think I'm due for one."

"I'll do one now. It'll save you having to book an appointment for one," he told her. He moved to the foot of the bed where he had placed a chair, in front of a blanket box they had at the end of the bed. He brought the wheeled table with him as he did. "Okay Brooke can you scoot down a little for me? Just put your feet on your blanket box. I put a towel over it just in case."

"Okay," Brooke said as she did as requested. "Like this?"

"That's perfect," he told her. "So I'll start off by checking the external area. Even though you had a c-section I just want to make sure everything is how it should be."

"And is it?" she found herself asking. She couldn't believe she actually felt relaxed as she led there and Nathan was examining her like that.

"It sure is," he replied. "I'm gonna use the speculum now Brooke so try and relax as much as you can."

Brooke did as he asked and relaxed her muscles the best she could. She felt him carefully place the instrument where he needed and he quickly carried out what he needed to. She saw him put the swab into a little tube type thing and place it on the table.

"Everything looks good in there Brooke," he told her as he carefully removed the speculum. "I'm gonna do the internal while I press on your belly now, just to make sure everything is how it should be."

"Okay." Brooke replied. She then felt Nathan carefully slide two fingers into her to do the second part of his exam, before he placed his other hand on her abdomen and pressed. She looked at his face and saw he had a thoughtful look on it then he removed his fingers.

"Okay Lucas will be pleased to know that he can hump you until his heart is content," Nathan told her causing her to laugh. "Everything seems great in there Brooke. Now I just have one more place to check."

"Do you really have to check there?" Brooke asked and Nathan nodded. "God even Lucas doesn't get to mess around there."

"I promise I'll be as quick and gentle as I can okay?" Nathan assured her. Brooke sighed and gave her consent.

* * *

"Daddy where's mommy?" Ryan asked as he came in from the garden.

"She's upstairs getting checked over by your Uncle Nathan," Lucas told him. "Why?"

"We want mommy to make us those sandwich things she makes us," Ryan said. "Can I go and get her?"

"No!" Lucas told him. "You'll have to wait buddy."

"Luke I need to show you how to do that thing now." Nathan said as he poked his head around the lounge door.

"Okay I'm coming," Lucas told him. "We won't be much long okay Ryan. And then your mom can make those sandwiches for you all."

"Awesome!" Ryan said as he ran back outside. Lucas shook his head at him.

"Good luck Lucas!" Haley said with a laugh.

"I think I'm gonna need it." Lucas replied as he followed Nathan up the stairs.

"Trust me Luke it's gonna be easy," Nathan assured him. "All you have to do is bend it a little and push it in there."

"Bend what and push what in where?" Brooke asked as they came into the bedroom. She was sat demurely on the bed as Nathan closed the door.

"Luke go and wash your hands," Nathan told him as he slipped some more surgical gloves on. Lucas headed to their en-suite and washed his hands. He came back in to the room as he dried his hands on a towel. "Okay I think I know what size will suit you best Brooke. Are you ready Luke?"

"I think so." Lucas said as approached Nathan's side. He was sat back in the chair at the bottom of the bed.

"I'll put it in first and then take it out and then you can have a turn and then Brooke will." Nathan said.

"God it sounds like a ride or something." Brooke said as she struggled not to laugh.

"Right you need to put spermicide on it Luke," Nathan said as he handed him a few tubes. "I thought I'd better give you guys plenty to start with. No doubt you'll be making up for lost time huh?"

"Too right!" Lucas said as he placed the tubes on the bed.

"Brooke if you could move into position," Nathan said as he picked a diaphragm up. Lucas' eyes immediately moved to Brooke and he swallowed hard. Nathan saw him and chuckled. "Man it's a good thing you don't do my job."

"Nate you're not telling me that you don't get distracted when you _work_ on Haley?" Lucas asked him.

"Point taken," Nathan replied. "But I need you to pay attention. You need to practically bend this thing in half like so after you put the spermicide on. Then you simply insert and push until you feel it not moving. Can you feel that at all Brooke?"

"Nope," she replied as Nathan removed his fingers. "Can't feel nothing."

"That's it in the right place," Nathan said. "And then to remove it you just do this."

Nathan quickly showed Lucas how to take it out. Lucas watched interested.

"That's it? That's all I have to do?" he asked. Nathan nodded. "I think I can do that."

"Have a go," Nathan said as he handed the device to Lucas. He began to fold it how Nathan had told him. "Not that way Luke the other way."

"What like this?" he asked as he turned it.

"No! The other way around," Nathan said as he turned the device around. "You put it in the way you had it, Brooke would be pregnant before you know it."

"Like this?" Lucas asked. Brooke couldn't stop the laugh escaping her. Both Lucas and Nathan looked at her puzzled.

"I'm sorry," she said through her laughter. "This is just a completely weird and surreal situation. I mean I have the Scott brothers messing around down _there_ and squabbling about the right way my diaphragm goes!"

"Have I got it the right way?" Lucas asked as he laughed at Brooke's words. Nathan nodded as he too laughed. Lucas then copied Nathan's actions. "Can you feel that Pretty Girl?"

"Nope," she replied. "But the fact that your hand is where it currently is, is very distracting."

"Okay, hurrying along, Lucas can you take it out?" Nathan asked. He easily did. "Okay Brooke now it's your turn."

Brooke sat up, took the device from Lucas, and easily managed to put it in place.

"So put that in about two hours before you guys get down to business," Nathan said. "And then you need to leave it in about six to eight hours after you've finished. Then just slip it out give it a clean and pop it back into the case."

"Okay got it!" Brooke told him.

"Okay that's us finished. Brooke you can get dressed again and I'll get out of your hair," Nathan said as he began to tidy his things away. "Lucas you can finally consummate your marriage."

"Really?" Lucas asked as Brooke but the contraceptive device into the holder and went into the bathroom to change. Lucas put that and the tubes Nathan had given them into her bedside drawer. "I really can't wait for that. Would you and Hales have some of the kid's sleepover?"

"We can have a couple." Nathan told him with a laugh.

"I'll see if Jeyton will take some," Lucas said. "Kaden and Blake are staying at a friend's house tonight anyway. We'll keep Phoebe here."

"I'm sure mom and dad will look after a couple too." Nathan said.

"I think I might ask them to look after Sam and Dylan," Lucas said. "They only need a basketball game to keep them occupied and I'm sure dad can manage that."

"Okay then we'll have Ryan and Scarlett," Nathan said. "Jessica and Jamie seem to get on with them the best."

"I'm just gonna call Jeyton!" Lucas said as he fished his cell phone out of his pocket, quickly found the number he wanted and dialed it. He placed it to his ear as it began to ring. "Hey Jake!"

"_Hey man what's up?"_ Jake asked.

"I need a huge favor!" Lucas told him. "Can you watch Paige and Grace tonight?"

"_Sure,_" Jake replied with a chuckle. "_It was Brooke's six week check up today right?"_

"Yes it was and she got the all clear so we kinds need the house to ourselves." Lucas said with a grin.

"_I'll swing by and pick them up at about six,_" Jake said. "_We're having pizza for dinner so I'll collect them when we're doing that and they can have dinner here."_

"Jake man I owe you big time!" Lucas told him.

"_Well you can do a lot of overtime at the shop! You seem to have forgotten where that is," _Jake said in a joking tone. "_Seriously man I'm glad she's okay. Look I gotta go, Peyton wants me for something."_

"Okay man," Lucas replied. "Thanks for this!"

"Thanks for what?" Brooke asked as she came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She handed the folded up gown back to Nate and he placed it in the carry box he had put all his things into.

"Jeyton are gonna be looking after Grace and Paige tonight, Naley are taking Ryan and Scarlett. Blake and Kaden are sleeping over at a friends house and I'm gonna ask mom and dad to look after Sam and Dylan." Lucas told her in a rush. She couldn't help but smile.

"So it will just be me, you and Phoebe?" she asked.

"Yes, but Pheebs is staying in her nursery," Lucas told her. "I have over four months worth of sexy time to make up for."

"Sexy time?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow and Nathan laughed. "Have you been watching Borat again?"

"Maybe!" Lucas said. "Let me just call my parents."

"And let me get the hell out of this room before I have to hear what else leaves his mouth!" Nathan said in an amused tone. "Don't let him tire you out too much Brooke."

"It might be the other way round Nate," Brooke told him with a smirk. Nathan gave her a shocked look. "Are there like versions of your type of doctors for guys?"

"I am _not_ treating Lucas okay!" Nathan said as he hurried out of the room. Brooke laughed as Lucas finished on the phone.

"My parents are taking the toddlers!" he told her with a smile. "I can't wait to get you into that bed tonight Mrs. Scott!"

"I think it will be me dragging you Lucas!" she told him. "But first I better make the kids lunch. I promised Ryan I'd make those sandwiches he likes."

* * *

"Okay that's the last two kids picked up," Lucas told Brooke as she came into the living room. "Is everything in place?"

"It sure is," she told him with a smile. "So in two hours you can give into those urges."

"It's gonna be the longest two hours of my life," he told her as he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her against him. "But at least I can eat so I can keep my strength up for tonight. I hope you don't want a lot of sleep."

"I have a feeling that I wouldn't be getting a lot of sleep tonight," she told him. "You know I was thinking, maybe we could think about arranging a honeymoon."

"I was thinking the same," he told her as he began to nuzzle her neck. "Where do you wanna go?"

"It doesn't have to be anywhere special," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She then mimicked his question. "Where do you wanna go?"

"As long as you're there and we have a bed, privacy and don't get interrupted I don't really care." he told her in between placed soft kisses on her neck.

"How about we just go to your parent's beach house?" she asked in a gasp as he found the spot behind her ear. "That way if we're needed for any of the kids we're close enough to come back."

"Plus it won't cost us anything other than gas for the car and food," Lucas said. "I like that idea. I'll ask them when we pick Sam and Dylan up."

"Right, so shall we have dinner then?" she asked.

"We should," Lucas agreed as he reluctantly pulled his lips away from her neck. "What take out place are we using?"

"I _really_ want Chinese food," Brooke told him. "And they deliver too so you wouldn't have to go out."

"Chinese it is then," Lucas agreed as he headed over to the drawer in a cabinet where they kept phone books and take out menus. "Do you want your usual?"

"Sure do," Brooke told him. "Why are you looking for the menu?"

"To get the phone number," he told her. "Because I'm having my usual too. I usually call from my cell but that's upstairs turned off."

"You're all prepared huh?" she asked amused.

"Yup!" he replied with a grin. "A bit like you. God I can't wait to get you naked!"

"Well you're gonna have to buddy," she told him. "Hurry up and order the food."

* * *

Almost an hour later, Brooke and Lucas were sat at the dining table in the kitchen eating their food. Brooke was making appreciative noises as she ate. Lucas watched her amused.

"I take it you're enjoying that?" he asked her.

"I sure am," she told him. "Pheebs didn't seem to like me eating this kind of stuff towards the later stages of my pregnancy."

"She seemed to just want chocolate right?" he asked amused.

"She sure did," Brooke agreed as she finished eating. "Oh God I enjoyed that!"

"It seems that way." he said with a laugh.

"Have you finished?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I was hungrier than I thought."

"Can I get another chocolate shake baby?" Brooke asked him.

"You sure can," he told her as he headed over to the fridge to get her one. He pulled one out along with a can of soda and headed back to the table. "Here you go Sexy Wife!"

"What happened to Pretty Wife?" she asked with an amused smile.

"She's incredibly sexy tonight so that name fits better." he told her before taking a sip of his drink.

"I think I can live with that," she told him. "How about when we've finished these drinks we head up to the bedroom? I think we can leave throwing the empty cartons into the trash until the morning."

"I think that is a very, _very_ good idea Brooke," he told her as he gulped his drink down. "I'm done."

"Me too," Brooke said as she finished her shake. "Are you ready to take me to bed Lucas?"

"I think you know the answer to that one." he told her as he stood and playfully threw her over his shoulder. He turned the lights off and then headed out of the kitchen. He then rushed down the hallway and carried her up to the bedroom.


	43. Back on Track

_Paigematthewsfan21, Diane Hermans, tanya2byour21, accounting professional, craxygirl54, The-Ryanator, Jessica James 23, Tutor Mom Holly, Raven Girl Molly, Bob-Cat23, Brathan2345, MySawyer99, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Nathan is Ashley's BoyToy, Molly, Jen loves Nathan, Eve G, Alyssia is Nathan's girl - Thank you all so much for your reviews. _

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_Leese_

_Xx_

* * *

"God that feels amazing." Brooke said breathlessly as Lucas kissed her face and neck.

They were making sure that they took advantage of having the whole house to themselves, except for Phoebe of course, by making sure every moment of their catch up time proved how much they loved each other. They were led on their bed and were involved in a seriously heated make out session.

"I love you so much baby," Lucas said as he stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "I'm just so happy you and Phoebe pulled through and are alive and well."

"I am too," Brooke told him truthfully. "I was so scared Lucas. When I saw all that blood pouring down my legs I honestly thought that was it. That's why I just stood there. I wanted your face to be the last thing I saw."

"You did?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she told him. She looked sad as she asked. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Why are you asking that?" he asked puzzled.

"Because your face was the last one that I wanted to see," she told him as her eyes watered. "Not any of the kids but yours."

"Brooke," he said softly. "That doesn't make you a bad person."

"I feel like it though," she told him as he stroked her cheeks with the backs of his fingers. "I feel like such a terrible mother for it."

"But you're not," he told her seriously. "You are the most amazing mother ever. I mean look what you did for my girls and Dylan. And for Blake and Kaden. You selflessly took the role of their mom, even after what Rachel and Julian did to you."

"I couldn't let them suffer. I mean they're innocent in all this. They didn't ask to be born did they?" Brooke asked him. "I'm glad we're making it official and adopting them and making them Scott's. And it'll be in time for them heading to school too."

"Me too," Lucas told her. "You know I never in a million years thought I would be a father to all these kids. I mean I know I'm not the biological father to five of them but I still feel like their father."

"I know what you mean," Brooke told him as she stroked his hair and gazed up into his eyes. "Because I'm exactly the same."

"I know you do," Brooke told him with a smile. "Luke?"

"Yeah Pretty Girl?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Can we get back to what we were doing before we got all serious?" she asked him. "You know that thing we haven't been able to do for months."

"You're sure? You feel ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm ready." she reassured him.

He lowered his hips to hers in a tender kiss. She returned it eagerly as her hands smoothed over his shirt covered back. Lucas deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth, where it was immediately met with hers. As their tongues mated, Brooke felt Lucas harden swiftly once more. Their little talk had made his desire disappear for a moment. It still amazed her at how quickly he became rock hard.

She pushed Lucas over onto his back and straddled his lap, not breaking the kiss. He moved his hands to her thighs and gripped them gently. She ground her hips against him causing a muffled moan to come from him. She broke the kiss and panted for air as she looked down at him. He looked back at her with eyes full of lust and love as he too panted for much needed air.

"I almost forgot how big you are." Brooke told him as she rotated her hips again. A loud throaty groan came from Lucas' mouth in response.

"God that feels so good," Lucas said appreciatively. "I hope I can last until I'm inside you."

"You better," Brooke told him with a smile. She then gave him a kiss on the lips. "Otherwise I'll be very disappointed in you. And you know what?"

"What?" he asked curiously.

"You have way too many clothes on right now." she told him.

"I do?" he asked in mock surprise.

"Yeah. I think the shirt should go first." Brooke told him as she took hold of the hem of his black t-shirt.

He sat up and Brooke lifted the shirt up and over his head. She freed his arms then threw the shirt behind her. She gently pushed him back down onto the bed and ran her hands over his toned physique. Her manicured nails gently scratched over his already hardened nipples causing him to gasp at the unexpected sensation. She leaned down and took his mouth in a deep sensuous kiss.

This time Lucas gently flipped them back over so she was beneath him again. His arousal pressed urgently and firmly against her causing her to moan into the kiss. Lucas broke away and gazed into her eyes.

"I need to see you." Lucas told her softly. Brooke smiled slightly and nodded her head in response.

Lucas moved his hands to the hem of her dress as she raised her hips up, so he could lift it over her hips. He quickly lifted the delicate fabric up and over her hips and she sat up so he could pull it from her body. He threw it and it landed on the nightstand to the right of the bed. He looked at Brooke who had led back down and saw she was covering her scar with her hands. She was obviously having a self-conscious moment.

"It's okay Brooke," he told her reassuringly. "Let me see."

Ever so slowly, Brooke inched her hands away from where her scar was. Lucas watched silently as he wondered why she was suddenly worried about him seeing it. Eventually her hands moved to her sides and Lucas could see the scar that was the evidence of how close she had come to death.

He couldn't help the feel of guilt that overcame him as he took in the thick dark pinkish red line that marked her porcelain skin. He swallowed over the sudden lump that formed in his throat as he thought of just how close he was to losing her. He lifted his right hand and gently stroked along the scar with his index finger.

"I nearly lost you," he murmured. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here right now."

"God that feels soo…" Brooke trailed off as her eyes fluttered closed.

"What?" Lucas asked in alarmed as he stopped touching the scar. "Am I hurting you?"

"No you're not," Brooke told him as she opened her eyes. "It's so sensitive. The way you were touching it made me feel things that I didn't think you could feel from a scar."

"Oh!" Lucas replied as it finally dawned on him. He couldn't help the smirk that came over his face as he asked. "You were getting good kind of feelings right?"

"Hell yeah!" Brooke replied.

"Let me try something." he said as he moved down her body.

His head became level with her abdomen and Lucas placed his lips over the start of her scar and kissed it. A loud moan erupted from Brooke's mouth at the sensations it caused. Lucas repeated the actions along the rest of her scar until Brooke's hands were buried deep in his hair and her moans were becoming hoarse. He moved back up the bed and looked into her passion filled eyes.

"Get inside me _now_," Brooke demanded, "I can't wait no more."

Lucas didn't have to be told twice and removed the remains of their clothing in record time. He then took his position between Brooke's legs and lined his hard shaft up with her opening. He gently thrust his hips forward so the tip of him entered her ever so slowly. Brooke moaned loudly as Lucas sank into her torturously slow. It seemed a lifetime until he was completely encased deep inside her warm, tight body.

"You okay Pretty Girl?" he asked as he stroked her hair. He wanted to make sure that Brooke was feeling completely okay and wasn't uncomfortable or in pain.

"Yeah I'm great." she told him with a smile.

"It feel so amazing being back inside you. It's like you were made specifically for me because you fit me so perfectly," Lucas told her as he gazed lovingly down at her. "Tonight is all about you okay? You start getting sore or whatever just let me know."

"I know what you mean about the perfect fit," Brooke told him as she sighed happily. "But can you please move now baby. I _really_ need you to move."

"That's not a problem." he told her as he kissed her lovingly.

He then began moving inside her. Brooke brought her hands to the back of his head and held it as she deepened their kiss. Her hips began to join in with the excruciating slow rhythm he had begun. Lucas sank his fingers into Brooke's long brunette tresses as he deepened the kiss further. Brooke welcomed his tongue into her mouth with her own and sank her fingers further into his blonde hair.

Lucas broke the kiss as his hips picked up the pace. He looked deep into Brooke's eyes as he began to pant loudly. He removed his hands from her hair and placed them on her hips. He gripped them and gently raised her slightly changing the angle and depths of his thrusts. On the first thrust, Brooke moaned loudly as he hit pleasure-filled spots deep inside her that she had forgotten she had, as it had been far too long since she had felt him there.

Their movements were now more urgent and harder as their feelings became intensified. A fine sheen of perspiration began to form on their skin and pooled together where they touched.

Lucas' senses were now extremely heightened. The nerve endings in his body felt electrified and every touch from Brooke made it feel like tiny explosions were erupting on his skin. He picked up his speed as he surrendered to his feelings and was soon pounding into Brooke with a determined force. He groaned loudly with each thrust.

Brooke felt like she was in heaven. With every one of his thrust Lucas seemed to hit an entirely new spot inside her, bringing her a brand new intense wave of pleasure with each one. She could feel the tension in her body building up, preparing for her release. Even his groans were adding to her pleasure because she knew nobody else could make him feel what she could.

Brooke's release descended upon her sooner than she thought it would. Her body felt wave after wave of pure bliss as her inside exploded in ecstasy. She arched her back off the bed and scratched her nails down Lucas' spine, leaving angry red scratch marks. Her muscles contracted and relaxed repeatedly as she practically screamed Lucas' name.

Lucas felt Brooke's climax hit her full on and took in the sight before him. He reveled in how amazing Brooke looking as she moved beneath him, completely lost in ecstasy. He felt her flesh caressing him so intimately and so tightly and knew that he wouldn't be far behind her. Not this first time in far too long.

Just as she was coming down from her high, Lucas' world shattered into an unbelievable release of his own. He yelled Brooke's name and his engorged manhood erupted repeatedly deep into her. With one final thrust, it came to an end.

They led in each others arms completely sated and exhausted as they desperately panted for breath. They were both covered in sweat and had little post orgasm aftershocks shooting through them. Lucas managed to kiss her tenderly before the moment was interrupted by Phoebe's cries over the monitor.

"Can you walk yet?" Brooke asked Lucas as her chest heaved. She knew she wasn't as her legs wouldn't be able to hold her up right at that moment.

"Yeah," Lucas managed out. "Breathing seems to be the problem right now."

Brooke managed a small breathless laugh as Lucas reluctantly pulled out of her body and stood. He didn't bother putting his underwear on as he headed towards the door. That was the advantage of having no kids in the house. He headed into the nursery and picked Phoebe out of her crib. She was crying loudly and her face was red and scrunched up.

"What's the matter huh?" he asked as he cradled her carefully in his arms. "You don't smell like you need a diaper change. Did mommy and daddy wake you or are you hungry?"

Phoebe just continued to cry with the same loudness and intensity. Her face became redder and she had her tiny hands clenched into fists. Lucas couldn't help the worried look that came over his face. He hated when babies cried and he couldn't figure out what was wrong with them. He always thought of the worst-case scenario.

"You know you don't look like a pretty little baby when you do that," he told her as he headed back to his and Brooke's room with her in his arms. "You look a little scary and make daddy worried."

"She's probably hungry," Brooke told him as he came through the door. She took in the sight of him and took a moment to appreciate him. "You know that is a great sight right there."

"What is?" he asked as he looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"You all naked and holding our new baby," she told him as her eyes moved over his toned form. "It's kinda sexy actually."

"Well you better hurry up and get this one fed then huh?" he asked as he grinned and handed Phoebe to Brooke. "She's not happy at all."

"So I can see," Brooke said as she took in Phoebe's face. She moved her closer to her breast and they were rewarded with silence as Phoebe began to feed hungrily. "Damn she's hungry."

"I knew it wasn't a diaper change!" Lucas said as he smiled and headed round to his side of the bed and climbed back on. He then resumed watching Brooke and their daughter.

* * *

"So did you and Lucas have lots of fun last night?" Peyton asked Brooke as they and Haley sat in the lounge of Brooke and Lucas' house for a catch up. All the children, apart from the toddlers and babies, were outside playing.

"Hell yeah!" Brooke said as she smiled widely. "Phoebe only woke once so it was great."

"I'm surprised you're awake," Haley said with a laugh. "The day after my six week check up I was like a freaking zombie! But you look like you're glowing."

"Yeah I've not seen you look like that since high school," Peyton added. "Actually that's a lie. You looked like that after you and Lucas hooked back up after the whole Lindsey saga."

"Lucas kind of has that affect on me," Brooke replied with a smile. Peyton and Haley burst out laughing. "Last night was amazing."

"I can tell," Haley giggled. "You've got a dreamy look on your face and can't stop smiling."

"I can't help it," Brooke replied as she giggled. "I'm just so happy. My life is perfect right now."

"Have you and Lucas discussed your belated honeymoon yet?" Peyton asked.

"We have," Brooke told her as Dylan, Sam and Jake Junior jumped up and down and clapped their hands. They were glued to a basketball game on the television. Brooke, Haley and Peyton laughed. "We just decided to go to the beach house. That way we're close by if we're needed for any of our crazy herd of kids."

"Have you heard anything back about the adoption?" Haley asked her.

"We're having a home visit next week," Brooke said. "It makes me laugh how we have to have that to make sure our house is kid proof."

"If it wasn't I'd be worried," Peyton told her. "It's more kid proof than mine."

"And your bunch are tame!" Haley said as Peyton stuck her tongue out at her. "And I see where Peyton's bunch get it from."

"Me too." Brooke laughed.

"Do you want some help with looking after your kids so you can go and hump Lucas for a week or two on your belated honeymoon?" Peyton asked playfully as she looked at Brooke.

"Dan and Karen have kindly offered to watch them for that," Brooke told her. "So you're off the hook."

"So we can insult you as much as we like." Haley said jokingly. Brooke and Peyton laughed as Jasmine and Phoebe decided they were both waking up and crying in sync with each other.

* * *

Two weeks later, Brooke and Lucas were heading to the beach house for their much anticipated honeymoon. Both felt a little odd at having no children with them, as even Phoebe was staying with Karen and Dan.

"I can't wait to get you to that beach house." Lucas told her as he drove.

The day of Brooke's six-week check up had been the only chance that they had had to rekindle the sexual part of their relationship. Whenever they had tried after that one child or another had interrupted them. Lucas had also finally gone back to work and both had been a little tired whenever the kids had finally stopped pestering them.

"Same here Broody." Brooke told him as she smiled. He laughed at the use of the nickname.

"I'm glad I brought condoms," he told her, earning a curious look in response. "Because there's no way in hell that I can wait for you to have the diaphragm in for two hours."

"Horn dog!" she told him as she laughed. "But honestly I have to say that that was a very good idea on your part."

"I knew you'd like it," he told her with a smile. "Thank God we're almost there."

* * *

Brooke and Lucas had been at the beach house for a little under six hours. They had already made love on the bed, in the shower, on the couch and the stairs. And that was after they had ravished each other against the front door because they couldn't wait any longer after entering the house. They had also enjoyed each other on the floor and in the hammock on the back porch. Brooke briefly wondered where else was left.

Brooke surveyed the beach house as she wondered where else they could have their wicked way with each other. Nothing struck her attention as she sat down to eat. She sat across from Lucas who was ravenously eating the spaghetti Bolognese she had somehow found the time to make.

She looked at him and smiled, she too felt starving. She knew there was good enough reason too. She wondered if they could last the whole week like they had done this past few hours. She felt so happy and loved and wouldn't change it for the world. She couldn't imagine any other man in the world making her any happier. She reached for her glass of wine and noticed the solid looking structure of the table. The table!

She shook the table to see how stable it was. Lucas looked at her with confused eyes, but she didn't explain her attentions. She just smiled as he became more curious. She kinked her eyebrow at him and he smiled before he went back to eating.

She couldn't believe that they had been acting like two horny teenagers for practically the entire day. She felt her already satisfied body spring to life with a new found desire as she thought about what else she wanted to do with him. She could feel Lucas' curious gaze on her as they continued to eat, but gave nothing away as to what was going through her head.

They finished eating and sat in a comfortable silence as they finished their wine off. Brooke stood, went, and put her plate, cutlery and glass into the sink. She would worry about washing them later. She moved away as Lucas copied her actions and she was relieved to see the table was clear.

She wasn't waiting any longer, she needed him again. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and held him against her. She felt his hands close over hers as their fingers entwined. She kissed his naked back and his neck several times. He turned towards her as she loosened her grasp and they hugged, before she moved and kissed him passionately. Lucas eagerly returned her kisses and his hands stroked down over the t-shirt of his that she wore.

"I see you missed my kisses and hugs while we were eating." he said, in between kisses.

"Didn't you miss me?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow and pressed her front tightly against his.

"I did considering you were only a matter of inches away from me," Lucas told her as he grinned sexily. "And I couldn't help but think about how your leg rubbed against mine as you ate. You little tease."

"I've got something new for you. It will give you something to think about long after it's over." she moaned before sucking on his earlobe.

Their bodies rubbed against each other now, as their hands started to explore each other. Lucas started to pick her up, obviously intending to carry her to the bedroom, but she had other ideas.

"No, I want to show you something with you and that certain something is on this table." She said as she knocked with her knuckles on the table. She then hopped up onto it and smiled at him sexily.

"I see something I like very much on that table." He said as he moved closer to her again. She kissed him lovingly even though he hadn't a clue what she was thinking.

"Do you want to see what I may be wearing underneath this shirt?" she asked as she kissed along his jaw. She heard him swallow harshly as she did.

He only needed to be asked once. She opened her legs and the t-shirt did absolutely nothing to keep anything covered below her waist. He placed his hands on her ankles and slowly stroked them up her toned legs. He could see she didn't have any panties on. Lucas moaned and moved again to pick her up and take her to the bedroom.

"No, here!" Brooke demanded in a tone that made Lucas almost climax in his boxers.

"Here?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, here." she responded.

She reached for his boxers as he continued to stare at her. He was suddenly very aroused and Brooke smiled as she saw the tent forming. His underwear pooled at his feet as his eyes stayed glued to where he really wanted to be. Brooke knew she was already wet and she hoped he could see it.

She grabbed his hard shaft, pulled him closer to her, and kissed him deeply. She lay back on the table and Lucas didn't have any choice but to follow. He climbed up onto the tabletop, not wanting their kiss to end.

She pulled on his shaft and teased his length. She teased her folds with his tip and felt her pleasure start to build. Both were on the table, both hot, bothered, needing the heat only the other could provide.

Their lips parted as he entered her slowly; seemingly nervous about the table's strength against the weight and movement he wanted to place on it. She was so turned on as she watched her husband. He was getting turned on by her and her creative idea. She loved that he was so instantly hard for her, and able to pleasure her how she wanted him to.

He sank deep into her and he felt amazing to her. Even more so as he started to thrust hard, deep and fast. Her heart started beating faster at his attentions. He was under her spell; he wasn't going to let her go until he fucked her good.

He slid deliciously in and out of her. The table was shaking with each of their movements but was holding strong as Lucas moved. Brooke squeezed down on him in mid slide and he stopped. He enjoyed the pressure of her surrounding and squeezing him.

He realized then that she still wore his t-shirt. He made quick work of removing it and she smiled up at him devilishly as she continued to squeeze her walls around him. He lowered his head to her breasts and nipped her gently with his teeth. He then closed his lips over a nipple and began to suck hard. Brooke moaned in response and ran her fingers through his hair and he began to move within her once more.

"Yesssss," Brooke moaned, as she got lost in his actions. "Fuck that feels so good!"

Her words took him over the edge. Now knowing the table would hold them, he drove into her harder, faster and deeper. He rode her hard for a little longer but didn't last long. Especially not after everything else they had already done that day. This woman who never failed to fascinate him had done it again, taken him quickly to the edge of no return and he released into her amazing body.

His body quivered and his eyes closed. He moved his lips from her breast and moaned softer than he usually did as he exploded. Brooke followed almost immediately after him and clung to him with all her might as she clamped around him fiercely.

After they had come down from the high, they disentangled from each other and Lucas moved carefully off the table to the floor. Then he slid Brooke to the side of the table and helped her sit up. They kissed once again before Lucas gathered her into his arms and carried her up to the bed. Even in her severely satisfied state, Brooke couldn't help but wonder what place they would find next.


	44. Epilogue

_Paigematthewsfan21, accounting professional, Diane Hermans, craxygirl54, tanya2byour21, Tutor Mom Holly, Brathan2345, Nathan is Ashley's BoyToy, Raven-Rachel23, Erin, Raven Girl Molly, The-Ryanator, JackSawyer99, Eve G, Alyssia is Nathan's girl - Thank you all so much for your reviews._

_So here is the final part of this story. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. I really appreciate it. Also to those of you who added it to alerts and favorites, THANK YOU! There is quite a significant time jump in this. (13 years). Hope you enjoy._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

"I feel so proud!" Peyton said happily, as she smiled widely.

"I feel so old!" Brooke and Haley replied in unison. Nathan, Jake and Lucas laughed at them.

"Brooke you're not old." Lucas assured her. He gave her a knowing smile and a wink as they looked at each other. Brooke felt herself biting her lip to stop the tell tale smile from spreading, as she and Lucas entwined their fingers in her lap.

"Neither are you Hales." Nathan said.

"I can't believe my first born is graduating high school," Brooke said with a sigh. "It only seems two seconds ago he was a baby. Now he's eighteen!"

"At least this is your first," Jake said with a laugh. "Peyton and I are seasoned pro's now. This is our third remember."

"And our second," Nathan added. He then grinned cheekily as he said. "So think that way and you're younger than us Brooke."

"Only Nathan is younger mentally." Haley added causing them all to laugh.

"You know the thing that amazes me the most is that Ryan is the valedictorian," Brooke said as she smiled proudly. "I can't believe my little baby boy is so brainy. I'm so proud."

"I can't believe he beat Jessica," Haley said with a playful sigh. "That's so not fair."

The six of them settled down as the graduation ceremony began. Once everyone had been given his or hers diploma, Ryan stepped up to begin his speech.

"Good afternoon honored Guests, Ladies and Gentlemen and the Graduating Class of Tree Hill High. Our class has certainly displayed a lot of heart. We have gone from strength to strength during our high school years and personified the ideal and vision of going for our personal best; some more diligently than others perhaps?" Ryan began. Jessica, Brandon and Kaden chuckled between themselves. "This gift, this ability to grow and go from strength to strength was patiently nurtured and consciously instilled by a significant number of people; people that we need to pay tribute to and thank."

"Did you teach him those words?" Brooke asked Lucas quietly. Lucas nodded and smiled. "I thought so."

"Our thanks and appreciation must go to Principal Turner, the Staff, our Parents and the greater School Community. You never hesitated, you never gave up hope on any of us, you realized that every journey begins with a single step," Ryan continued. Brooke and Lucas felt extremely proud as they listened. "Sometimes you encouraged us to run and sometimes you needed to hold in the reins, yet all the while you encouraged us relentlessly forward, culminating in this; our graduation ceremony. We are grateful and privileged to have had your valuable input in our lives. The true value thereof we may only fully comprehend in the years still to come."

"Wow now I know why Jessica lost out," Haley said as she listened. "Lucas you so helped him with that."

"Perhaps its time to go on a brief trip down memory lane. What would a high school valedictorian speech be without it? We certainly have had some memorable moments; far too many to share and so many amazing moments that it's hard to pick just one," Ryan continued. "But for me personally the highlight of my time in high school would have to be winning the State Championship this year. I think it was to do with not only the fact we won that title, but the fact that we beat Pontiac to claim it; just like my father and uncles did in their senior year."

Ryan was rewarded with a round of cheers from his fellow classmates. The gathered parents cheered too. Nathan, Lucas and Jake clapped and cheered loudly. Brooke, Haley and Peyton smiled and clapped in approval.

"I feel so proud how he means you in this speech when he says father." Brooke whispered quietly to Lucas.

"I know," he replied as he kissed her forehead. "I do too."

"So where do we go from here? Very often, young kids with their simplistic view of life tend to say it best! The following insight was overheard in an elementary class: 'I'm not sure how clouds get formed, but the clouds know how to do it, and that's the important thing!' I'm not sure how we will get to where we need to be or how we will achieve our dreams, but I do know that we know how to do it somehow and that's the important thing," Ryan said. Brooke felt her eyes filling with tears as he spoke. Lucas put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her as he kissed her forehead once more. "We will be going out into the world, each of us on different paths, following different dreams. May you have every success, may you work hard yet also play hard, may you hold your head high, may our paths still cross from time to time and may you go with all your heart."

"God he's putting my valedictorian speech to shame." Haley said as Ryan was met with another round of cheers.

"Well he can't top you going into labor." Nathan told her causing the adults to laugh.

"As long as Ellie doesn't have a secret pregnancy it's all good." Peyton said earning another round of laughs.

"God I hope not," Brooke said. "I'm not ready to be a grandmother."

"Don't worry I gave Ryan the safe sex talk." Lucas said.

"Did he call you a hypocrite?" Nathan asked earning him a glare from Lucas as the other chuckled to themselves.

"Don't worry Brooke," Peyton whispered. "Ellie is on birth control too."

"Thank God!" Brooke whispered back. "I mean the way both of our families have expanded; putting one from each together could be a bad idea in the fertility aspect."

"Don't forget the other three couples between our kids," she whispered back. Brooke pulled a fake horrified face and Peyton laughed. "All my girls are on birth control. I'm not taking any chances with them."

"Now it is with great honor that I thank the graduating class of Tree Hill High School. I am proud to be among some of the finest students Tree Hill has to offer. They have helped me grow scholastically, as well as socially these past years. We should also be grateful that we have had such an excellent number of student-leaders. Like my best friend Brandon Jagielski, the head of Student Council, my brother Kaden Scott who ran the Raven's Newspaper and my cousin Jessica Scott, our class President. All these wonderful people have selflessly dedicated their free time in organizing many of our activities and school events," Ryan said. The people gathered clapped to show their recognition of the people mentioned. "For the past four years, no one in this graduating class could have predicted that the years would have come and gone so quickly. Today, as this chapter of our lives concludes, another one begins. This next phase of our lives comes with an immense amount of freedom. I'm not talking about the same freedom we experienced when we first walked through the doors of Tree Hill High, but the freedom to decide what to do with our own lives. Whether we enter the workforce or enroll in college, we must all take charge of our own lives."

"Wow he's really good," Peyton said sounding surprised. "I bet Ellie is sat there in a dreamy haze watching him."

"Yeah if it was Brandon he'd be talking about farts and puke." Jake said as he rolled his eyes.

"There's obviously something less gross about Brandon," Lucas replied. "I mean Grace is besotted with him."

"Where are Jamie and Jenny anyway?" Nathan asked as he looked around for his eldest.

"As long as their not hiding away someplace making out it's all good." Haley replied.

"Jenny's getting pictures of the ceremony and Jamie is videoing it," Jake said as he pointed to where they were stood with Lauren. "As for Lauren I think she's just staring at Kaden and drooling over him."

"Ooh I want me copies of those photos and a copy of the video." Brooke said quietly.

"Don't worry, you'll get them." Haley told her.

"In college, our parents won't be there to heal our wounds or cater to our needs. No one will be looking over our shoulders to complete homework or study for exams. We must be able to stay focused on our education as we are exposed to the many _aspects_ of college life. Although, this may seem to be a scary path, we must prove to our parents, teachers, and community that as young adults we will make the right decisions because they have provided us with the tools to do so," Ryan continued. "We must continue to embrace our future education because it is the one force that will influence every move and thought of our adult lives. Such education will further help integrate us into society, becoming doctors, lawyers, scientist, educators, and so forth. It will also allow us to represent this community in whatever career we choose to pursue."

"I'm glad you brought him up Lucas," Brooke told him. "He has your way with words."

"Thank you." Lucas said proudly as he kissed her forehead.

"God I'm surprised you two aren't making out yet. Or worse," Peyton whispered. "I know we're back at Tree Hill High and all and it's like some kind of aphrodisiac to you two but please don't put on another public show."

"I agree with Peyton. Although work _is_ a little slow just lately." Nathan added as the others laughed. Brooke and Lucas shook their heads at their friends.

"I recognize that for many of us it has been difficult to keep up with our studies, but our perseverance has enabled us to overcome many obstacles that led to this day and it will be our resilience that will keep us from ever failing in our future. Believe me, never, let anyone or anything stop you from accomplishing your goals. Not a college rejection, poor test grade, or any of life's tribulations. If you should ever find yourself in these situations, don't ever give up and remain hopeful. Don't lead yourself to believe that you are at the end of the road when things get tough. Stay confident and remember, there will always be an opportunity if you seek it," Ryan said as he wound his speech down. "Whichever path we choose, we will forever share a common bond of being this years graduating class of Tree Hill High School. Thank you."

Ryan was met with a round of applause as he finished his speech. Brooke and Lucas were on their feet clapping and cheering loudly as were Nathan, Haley, Jake and Peyton.

A little while later, Kaden, Ryan, Jessica, Lauren, Jamie, Jenny, Ellie, Grace and Brandon headed over to Peyton, Jake, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley for the much dreaded photo session.

"I'm so proud of you two," Brooke said as she hugged Kaden and Ryan. "Ryan that speech was amazing."

"Thanks mom." Ryan and Kaden said in unison as they smiled.

"I have to admit that was a pretty awesome speech you gave!" Jessica admitted. "I'm kinda glad I'm not the valedictorian."

"Me neither," Brandon said as he smirked. Peyton couldn't help but think he looked exactly like Jake in high school. "So can we get these pictures done so we can go and hang with our friends?"

"I suppose." Jake replied.

"I have the camera!" Jenny said. "Come on group up."

The four teenagers groaned as they did as Jenny instructed. They knew it would be a while before their parents were done with them.

* * *

"I'm so glad that we decided to have the celebratory meal here than at any of the houses." Brooke said to Karen as she helped her serve the food onto the plates at the café.

"I don't think there's a house big enough to hold everyone," Karen said amused. Brooke laughed as she agreed. Peyton, Jake and their brood were there, as were Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley and all their kids. "I did a count and there are twenty-nine people here."

"I think we all got carried away with the whole breeding thing huh?" Brooke asked causing Karen to laugh loudly.

"I think Nathan and Haley decided to join in so Nathan could keep his job after you and Peyton finished adding to the population." Karen told her. Brooke giggled as Haley came into the back kitchen area.

"Hey, I don't have as many as Brooke and Lucas." Haley said in a teasing tone.

"But I only gave birth to four," Brooke reminded her. "Not six like you and Peyton."

"I bet it's not long until you're pregnant again." Haley teased her. Brooke smiled coyly and both Karen and Haley's jaws dropped.

"Oh my God you're pregnant aren't you?" Karen asked her softly. Brooke nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I'm gonna be a mature mother," Brooke said. "We found out this morning when I did a test. So I'll need to make an appointment to see Nathan."

"Congratulations," Haley said as she hugged her. "You're gonna make me want to have another one."

"Really? Are there any JL name combinations left?" Brooke asked teasingly. She got a playful glare from Haley in response. "Doesn't it get confusing when something is initialed? I mean you have six kids who all have JLS as their initials."

"Surprisingly no," Haley said as she thought. "We all know what's what."

"Do the kids know about the baby? And you're thirty-eight Brooke, that's not the definition of mature," Karen said her as she plated the last meal. "Peyton come give us a hand."

"No we haven't told them yet." Brooke replied as Peyton came into the kitchen.

"Haven't told who what?" Peyton asked curious.

"Brooke's pregnant." Haley blurted.

"God! Seriously?" Peyton asked surprised. "Does Lucas know?"

"Yeah we did a test together this morning," Brooke replied. "We just haven't told the kids."

"I don't know, you get one kid out of the house so decide to have another." Peyton said playfully as they took some of the plates out to the waiting mob.

"You guys _can_ help you know," Karen said to Dan, Jake, Nathan and Lucas. "You helped create these people in here, the least you can do is feed them."

"Gross!" Jamie said as he pulled a face.

"I so didn't want that imagery in my head Grandma Karen." Jenny said as she pulled the same face as Jamie. Karen laughed at the look on her face as the dinner plates were handed out.

Jenny and Jamie had gone off to the Stanford together when they had graduated high school two years previously. On the first vacation home, they had announced they were dating. That had seemed to start a trend. Lauren then announced that she and Kaden were dating and they were followed by Ryan and Ellie, Grace and Brandon and then Blake and Savannah. Most of the couples were between the Jeyton and Brucas broods.

Nathan and Haley had had three more children after Jasmine. Jason had arrived just a year later, then Jack two years after him and then finally Jade two years after Jack. Even though it had been amusing to their friends and family, they had stuck with their JL tradition. It amazed them all sometimes that the fact was they had twenty-one children between the six of them. And now Brooke and Lucas would be having number twenty-two.

Jake and Lucas had sold the furniture business five years previous and both now worked at the dealership Dan owned. He had begun the business when he had handed his share of the furniture business to Lucas when he hadn't gotten a scholarship to college and he was handing it to Lucas when he retired.

As for the café, Karen was handing it over to Brooke and Haley when it was her turn to retire. Brooke had been working there for eight years and Haley for three. Peyton had gotten a job as a receptionist at the dealership ten years previous. She and Jake were now in a stable financial situation and had never been happier. They were also now able to save money ready for when their kids decided they were getting married.

Jake's parents had died in a car accident twelve years previous and then six years ago Peyton's dad Larry had died in a fishing accident. Karen and Dan had taken Jake and Peyton under their wing and they were all like one extremely large happy family.

* * *

"Mom, can we have dessert yet?" thirteen-year-old Phoebe asked Brooke.

"I don't know," Brooke replied. "Has everyone finished their dinner?"

Brooke was met with a round of yeses. Lucas then stood.

"Okay while everyone is actually together in the same place, there's something I want to say." Lucas said.

"Oh God!" Nathan protested. "Do we really have to listen to another one of your speeches?"

"It's nothing like that," Lucas replied cryptically. "I, well we, just wanted to let you know that Brooke is pregnant again."

"What?" Grace asked as she pulled a face.

"Eeew gross!" Sam and Dylan said in unison.

"Mom's pregnant?" Paige asked with a smile. "Sweet!"

"Wow that's a shock!" Scarlett added.

"Thanks Paige," Lucas replied as he sat down. "And why are you all saying gross?"

"Because that means you and mom still have sex!" Kaden replied with a frown.

"And that's kinda disturbing!" Blake added.

"I can't wait!" Phoebe said excitedly. She then playfully added. "That means I won't be the baby of the family anymore and they'll have someone else to pick on that way!"

"I'm glad you're happy Pheebs." Brooke told her with a smile.

"Don't get me wrong mom," Sam began. "It's cool that we're getting another brother or sister."

"It's just disturbing that we know how that happened," Dylan added. "That you still do that kind of stuff."

"Just you wait until you have kids of your own and you have a conversation like this," Lucas said with a smile. "I remember having one very similar with my mom and dad and thought the same."

"Me too," Nathan added. "You'll see when you're in this situation that it isn't as gross as you think."

"Did you put them up to it dad?" Jamie asked with a cheeky grin. "I mean I heard you saying that work was slow at the moment."

"It's slow because everyone's actually being responsible and using that invention called protection." Savannah said.

"Yeah," Ellie agreed. "And we all have to go to Uncle Nathan for that, so how can his work be slow?"

"I meant the delivery babies side of it." Nathan told her.

"Don't any of you kids go helping that side of things okay?" Dan said to his extended family.

"My parents have _no_ room to talk," Lauren said. "How old were you guys when you had Jenny? And then I arrived literally nine months after her."

"Lauren has a point there." Karen said with an amused smile.

"Well Jamie was born a couple months after Jenny," Jessica pointed out. "So my parents can't complain either. And my dad is supposed to know better considering what his line of work is."

"You're too brainy for your own good Jess." Nathan said as he looked at his daughter and frowned playfully. She grinned widely at him.

"So there's only Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas who didn't have a kid in high school." Brandon pointed out. Brooke and Lucas smiled widely.

"I like that kid," Lucas said causing Brandon to smile widely. "You made a good choice there Gracie!"

"Thanks dad!" Grace replied happily.

"I have a question," Ryan said with a smirk. Brooke and Lucas looked at him. "Why weren't you more careful? I mean come on dad, have you not heard of safe sex?"

They couldn't help but laugh at what he had said and he grinned widely. The whole room erupted and Ellie kissed Ryan on the cheek.

"Can we just have dessert now please?" Haley asked. She looked over at Jack, Jason and Jade as she said. "There are still young ears in the room."

"I think us guys should get the dessert don't you?" Dan asked. Lucas, Nathan and Jake sighed as the stood and began to clear the empty dinner plates from the table.

"Can I just say something?" Kaden asked gaining the attention of the room. "This is probably gonna sound all mushy and stuff, but I've never said this before and I think now is the right time to."

"What's that then sweetie?" Brooke asked him.

"What you and dad did for me and Blake all those years ago was amazing. I mean now I know fully what happened with my biological parents, I realize how hard it must have been for you to take me and Blake in the way you did," Kaden said. Brooke's eyes filled with tears as he spoke. "I know I probably shouldn't say this but I hate them for what they did to you what with Sam and everything. And I probably shouldn't say this, us being a part of this family is the best thing that ever happened to us. And as far as I'm concerned the only parents I have ever had are you and dad, mom."

"Same here," Blake said in agreement. Brooke had happy tears sliding down her face. "You're the best parents ever."

"Oh my God that was so sweet!" Lauren said as she hugged Kaden. Savannah nodded in agreement, as she hugged Blake.

"It was," Brooke said as she wiped at her eyes. "I'm so happy you think that way. And just so you know, I _feel_ like your mom. Do you know what I mean?"

"I sure do mom." Blake replied with a grin. Kaden agreed with him.

"I just can't believe I was kidnapped and presumed dead for a year," Sam said as he shook his head and pulled a silly face. He caused everyone to laugh. "I'm glad I don't remember it."

"Yay dessert!" Jasmine squealed happily as Nathan placed hers in front of her. "Thanks daddy!"

"You're welcome Jazz," Nathan told her as he gave Jade her dessert. "There you go Jay."

"Thanks daddy." Jade said as she picked her spoon up to begin eating.

"There really isn't enough dessert on my plate," Jake Junior protested as Jake Senior handed him his plate. "I'm a growing boy after all."

"Shut it and eat!" Jake told him firmly. "Otherwise you won't get any because I'll give it to Grandpa Dan."

Jake Junior remained silent as he began to eat his dessert. Peyton couldn't help but laugh. They all settled back down and ate the delicious dessert Karen had created. The sound of cutlery against the plates and the occasional murmur were the only noises to be heard as they ate.

* * *

Lucas kissed Brooke deeply, passionately and lovingly. He found her tongue waiting for him, and they surrendered completely to the kiss. He felt Brooke begin to run her hands over his naked back. He moved his hips forward, until his firm shaft rubbed lightly against Brooke's clit. He was a little surprised when she gasped and pulled suddenly away from the kiss.

"You're hard already?" she asked with a grin.

"What do you mean already? I've been hard for at least five minutes. And besides, you're the one who came just a few minutes ago not me and watching and listening to you cum was a huge turn on for me." He told her in a deep seductive voice.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show," she said seductively. "I know I certainly did. That mouth of yours is lethal!"

Brooke smiled up at Lucas playfully, as she moved her hands to stroke his shaft and sac. She noticed that he wasn't completely hard yet, so she took her time getting him there. They didn't kiss again; instead, they stared into each other's eyes, as they got lost in the moment. Just thinking about being inside Brooke was more than enough to get Lucas hard. Having her jerk him off while they stared at each other just made it even better and made him even harder. Finally, Lucas couldn't wait any longer.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly.

"I am." she replied in a breathy voice.

Lucas felt Brooke pull his shaft forward, guiding him towards her. His head touched her folds and he felt how warm and wet they were, waiting for his entry. He looked down at her and thought that she had never looked more beautiful. He pushed his hips forward slowly, his head pushing past her lips easily before meeting the tightness of her core. Brooke still held his shaft as he increased the pressure, until finally he was inside, almost a rush. His first two inches plunged into her before he could stop himself. Brooke pulled Lucas down by the neck and kissed him passionately.

"I want to feel all of you inside me," Lucas pushed his hips forward, slowly, until Brooke felt his hips flush against hers. "Just stay here for a second."

"I could stay here a lot longer than that." He told her as they both savored the feel of him buried completely within her.

"Stay as long as you like," he told him in a pleasure-filled voice. "I quite like the feel of you there baby."

They smiled at one another for a moment until Brooke gave a slight nod of her head to signal she needed him to move. Lucas slowly pulled out of her, almost completely, and then slowly forward until he was engulfed inside her again. Each stroke got less and less gentle, until Lucas eventually pounded in and out of her in a steady and deliberate rhythm.

Brooke ran her hands all over Lucas' firm, muscular back, sometimes holding his head in her hands, and then running them down to just above his ass. He felt delicious filling her up. He was resting on his forearms and held his head scant inches from hers. He occasionally leaned down to give her a light, playful kiss.

"God you feel wonderful Lucas," she told him. She could let him do this all night, but she could tell he wanted release. There was an added little push with his hips now at the end of every thrust. "I can't get enough of you."

"If you only knew how good this felt for me." He panted. It felt like he was in heaven, as it did each time he was inside her.

Brooke had an idea, but she knew it could be better. Both Brooke and Lucas' breath was coming faster now and she saw the look in his eyes intensify with every thrust. She knew he was holding back, waiting for her to tell him it was okay. Without saying anything, she pushed Lucas' shoulders away from her slightly to signal he could pound her how he wanted.

Lucas thanked god that Brooke was ready for more. He would definitely last longer going slow and deliberate, but she just felt too good for that right now. He buried himself inside her up to his sac before repositioning. He got up onto his hands and brought his knees forward a little. It took some of the weight off his arms and gave him better leverage.

Brooke opened her legs a little more and rested her ankles on top of Lucas' calves. Just thinking about having Lucas deeply pumping into her made her heart hammer in her chest for a second. If it was possible, she felt like she got even wetter just thinking about it.

"I want you Lucas," she said impulsively. "So damn much."

Lucas had never heard words that sounded better and he couldn't help the groan that slipped from his lips. He withdrew from Brooke and quickly pushed himself back into her, firmly pushing into her hips. If he was looking for a reason to take it slow, all he got was a soft moan from her. He didn't hesitate after that. He thrust his shaft in and out determinedly.

He watched Brooke's face intently, taking delight in her expressions of pleasure. From there he let his eyes wander down her body and watched the subtle shake of her soft breasts as he impacted against her body. He still held back, wanting to make sure she had as long as possible to climax before he lost it. He knew he could lose it pretty much whenever he wanted. Brooke had that affect on him.

When his eyes moved away from hers, Brooke let her own eyes do some appreciating. She loved that Lucas had always been so intent on watching her during sex, but she also loved that he admired her body in action too. So she admired his body in action. She decided that Lucas was definitely sexier when he was pleasuring her.

She ran her hands up his well-muscled arms, feeling his tensed muscles as he supported himself over her. Her hands and eyes roamed over his chest and she reveled in the feel of his torso. Brooke raised her head up a little as her hands moved down Lucas's torso. She stopped them when they reached his stomach. There was just enough light in the room for her to make out the lines of his six-pack as he flexed with every thrust. She looked past her hands for a moment, admiring how sexy it looked to watch his thick shaft moving in and out of her.

Lucas himself was watching the very same thing. There was enough light for him to see Brooke's juices shining on his shaft when he pulled out, only to be replaced by more as he plunged back inside. It looked almost as good as the feel of her wrapped around his shaft. Lucas decided to pick up the pace a little.

"Ooohhh, that's so good Lucas," Brooke groaned, almost like there was a weight on her chest. "Do it harder."

Lucas didn't need any more encouragement. He resumed watching Brooke's face, no longer concerned if she was uncomfortable. With how wet she was there was more than enough lubrication. He drew his hips back as far as they would go, his tip barely inside Brooke, before he hammered his hips forward.

Brooke half grunted, half moaned when she felt the impact. She felt Lucas drawing back for more and had to hold her hips back from trying to grind against him. Instead, she dropped her hands away from Lucas' body. Now that he was more upright, there wasn't much friction against her clit, so Brooke started to stroke it herself while Lucas drove himself into her repeatedly.

"Don't stop Lucas," Brooke commanded. "Don't stop."

Lucas only increased the power of his thrusts, until he pounded Brooke harder than he had ever pounded her before. He could feel his release building, but fought it off as best he could. Brooke's loud moan were definitely not helping him last longer, but he loved it anyway. He was just thankful he had already cum earlier or he would have lost it long ago.

Brooke loved having Lucas pound her like this. Her body jarred violently with every impact of his thick shaft. She reached her arms out above her head to brace herself against the headboard. She wasn't ready for the next impact, so her arms gave way a little. Still, it was enough that her body didn't move as much, so she could take more of Lucas' pounding. After that, her arms never wavered and her body barely moved as Lucas rammed himself deeper and deeper.

"Yes Lucas!" she yelled. "God that's so good!"

Lucas desperately fought off his climax and relished every extra thrust he got. Since Brooke had braced herself against the headboard, it had rapidly become a losing struggle. He had to contend against the sound of her gasping and moaning, along with her encouraging words. Add on to that the very noticeable sound of the headboard banging against the wall and his slapping against hers, Lucas knew it was only moments now. He didn't even care that the kids that weren't out partying were probably able to hear them.

Brooke closed her eyes in pleasure, so Lucas once again looked down her body. Her breasts bounced wildly with his every thrust and the sight made his body scream for release. He looked farther down and watched her eager body take everything he could give and it was too much.

"Brooke I'm gonna cum." he gasped, his voice tight with the strain.

"Don't stop Lucas; I want to feel you cum inside of me." Brooke moaned in response as she felt her own climax approaching.

With that, Lucas threw his head back as he thrust again into Brooke. Her soft, velvety walls took him deep inside and Lucas felt the tension in his shaft erupt. His whole body tensed as his erection blasted out wave after wave of his release. His orgasm was just as intense as his first, which made it hard for him to concentrate on the sounds of Brooke climaxing beneath him. However, from the sounds of it, hers was just as powerful. Finally, he collapsed on top of her completely breathless.

"Brooke." Lucas murmured in a gasp.

"Mmmm Lucas." Brooke purred underneath him, completely content.

She wrapped Lucas in her arms, as best she could and hugged him tightly into her body. She stroked the back of his head while he caught his breath. She knew that he loved her doing that.

Lucas took in a deep breath and reveled in the scent of Brooke's skin; her scent mixing with sweat. He could feel his erection waning inside her and pulled himself out. He pulled his head back enough to look down into her bright hazel eyes before he kissed her. Since he couldn't say anything, he figured this would get his point across. Minutes later, Lucas rolled off Brooke and let her curl up into his arms before he fell asleep.

* * *

"Dude I thought you were mom or dad and I was busted!" Ryan said as he and Ellie crept into the house. They were well past their curfew.

"You don't have to worry about them busting you," Blake said with a sleepy smile. He had come back from the party he had gone to earlier than he had planned. "They're too busy humping. Can't you hear them?"

"God!" Ryan said as he shook his head and laughed as he heard. "I take it they woke you up?"

"No I was awake anyway," Blake replied with a grin. "I just need to get up early so I can sneak Savannah out."

"Why are you down here if your girlfriend is waiting on you?" Ryan asked as Ellie held onto him unsteadily. They had both been drinking.

"Needed refreshments," Blake said as he held up two cans of soda. "I was just on my way back up when you two got back."

"Well we'll sneak upstairs when you go back up then," Ryan said. "That way if mom or dad do the usual 'Who's that?' thing, you can talk."

"Fair enough," Blake said. "I'm going back up now."

The three teenagers began to head up the stairs as quietly as they could. Ryan was glad his room was still on the second floor and not in the attic. He made a mental note to tell his parents that he would move the stuff he was keeping here to a room in the basement so they could use his room as a nursery for the new baby. Ryan and Ellie quickly slipped into his room as Blake continued his trek to the attic. All were glad that Brooke and Lucas didn't bust them.

* * *

Brooke lay snuggled up to Lucas with her head on his chest. She stroked her fingers over his chest as she drifted away into thought. She thought about how happy they had been as a family since Phoebe had arrived safe and sound. Each day had just brought them closer together as a family.

She couldn't believe that Ryan and Kaden were heading off to college after their summer vacation. Ryan was heading to Princeton and Kaden was off to Harvard. She felt sad that they were leaving and she wouldn't get to see them everyday. She just hoped that they would keep in touch regularly.

She couldn't believe that she and Lucas were having another baby. It had been a complete surprise but she had been happy when she had seen the result on the pregnancy test. It had obviously happened on one of the occasions where she and Lucas had obviously been a little tipsy and the diaphragm hadn't been put in properly. She just hoped that there would be no drama like there had been when she had been pregnant with Phoebe.

She knew though that if that did happen again, Lucas would be there with her every step of the way, just as he had since she had first met him. Thinking back over her relationship with him, she realized that he had been there for her the whole entire time; even when they had been with other people.

She thought back to the time they had helped each other when their lives had been ripped apart by tragedy. She was so happy that she had made the decisions she had back then; even though they hadn't been easy. Making those decisions had ensured she and her children had had a wonderful life with Lucas and his children as one huge happy family.

They had had so many happy times together and Brooke knew that there were far many more that lay ahead. She owed it all to Lucas as he had picked up the pieces that had been left of her when she thought Sam had died and fixed them back together and made her whole again.


End file.
